Erreurs en cascade
by EPLT
Summary: Dumbledore mort, Hermione décide de revenir dans le passé pour éviter le retour de Voldemort. Le principe est simple, mais, une fois dans le passé, ce ne sera pas si facile. Heureusement, la jeune fille saura trouver de l'aide.
1. Pro Loge

**"Pro Loge"**

(Πρo Λoγη)

**"Notes"**

Pour simplifier les choses, je crois que répondre ici aux diverses remarques est plus aisé. Je vais donc m'y employer.

Je m'excuse par avance auprès de ceux qui ont notifié des alertes. Désolé. Chaque upload risque de vous être indiqué. Pour moi, l'intérêt est de rester autant que possible dans les histoires les plus récentes. (ça s'appelle de la stratégie de communication :o)

Personne n'a fait de remarque sur mon jeu de mot vasouillard du chapitre 3. "Sirham sirham ne vois-tu rien venir" non ? c'est pas drôle, je le sais bien, mais tout de même.

A présent que cette partie est achevée, je mettrais moins régulièrement à jour ce petit chapitre introductif, mais je ne l'oublie pas, et vous non plus.

A **_Circae_** (chap 28) : Merci de ce petit mot.

L'important, c'est que cela ait plu. D'autant que je n'ai pas une manière d'écrire qui soit, de prime abord, très simple à suivre. Je peux être parfois un peu abscons ou ampoulé. Mais, promis, je fais des efforts.

Merci de trouver mon style bien rôdé car c'est, malgré tout, ma première expérience de romancier.

Les nouveaux personnages me sont dictés par le fait que je connais mal l'univers d'origine de l'oeuvre. Pour rendre l'ensemble agréable, il me fallait des faire-valoir, je les ai créé, c'était plus simple.

A**_ Morvoren_** (chap 28) : Merci de cette remarque construite et constructive.

Les décors sont travaillés de façon simple, sur photos.

Les personnages sont des extrapolations de mon entourage professionnel.

La cohérence de l'action est tendue par un synopsis de 25 pages. (il faut ça pour être cohérent et ne pas se répéter.) Parfois, néanmoins, j'oublie des pistes que j'ai ajouté hors du synopsis (oups...)

Le suspens, c'est la chose la plus facile. Il suffit de couper le chapitre au bon moment. (merci au marquis Davy de la Palletière, connu sous le nom d'Alexandre Dumas)

Amour et politique. Le premier est essentiel à la progression d'une bonne histoire, le second un outil pour ménager décors et suspens.

Peu de Reviews ? Je ne vais pas traquer les lecteurs pour les obliger à écrire une ch'tite réponse. Si ?

A **_Jimbei01_ **(chap 3,4,6,8,9,12) : Courage, plus que la moitié !

Une histoire un peu compliquée, tordue, et évoluant par palier, cela me permet de vous tenir en haleine plus longtemps.

Divers styles sont à l'oeuvre, diverses manières d'envisager la solution. L'important, c'est que l'ensemble soit cohérent et plaise au plus grand nombre.

A **_Anais_** (chap.25) : Merci de ce petit mot de soutien.

Tout lire en une fois doit tout de même être un rien épuisant. Moi-même je n'y parviens pas...

Pour ce qui est des passages ennuyeux, je me défendrais lâchement en affirmant qu'ils sont parfois nécessaires pour construire des rebondissements ultérieurs. Cette défense n'est pas totalement honnête. Il m'arrive de patauger dans mes circonvolutions. A vouloir trop construire, on dépasse un peu les objectifs. Désolé donc. Même si, finalement, cela permet aussi de préserver le suspens que vous avez apprécié.

Si cela parait original, alors je suis comblé. C'était l'objectif.

La seconde partie est en cours de publication depuis le 3 novembre 2010.

A **_DameAureline_** (chap. 25) : Merci de son petit mot. Nous autres, auteurs, nous avons besoin de vos petits mots. Ainsi, on sait si nous faisons fausse route ou pas. Si on a laissé passer des incohérences ou que l'on dévie de l'objectif.

Savoir que vous aimez ce que l'on fait, rien que pour l'ego, c'est agréable et ça motive pour finir plus vite, donner plus de relief ou penser d'autres rebondissements. (pour le coup, je suis particulièrement touché par les félicitations de Dame Aureline)

Je suis toujours étonné de voir des lecteurs venir à bout de ces 25 chapitres. Ceux-là représentent tout de même l'équivalent d'un Harry Potter moyen (longueur et densité) Moi-même, il m'a fallu plus de deux heures et demi pour relire les 22 premiers chapitres de la seconde partie.

Tant que cela plaît, soyons fous !

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 24 et 25) : Ces monnaies, je le connais pour les avoir pratiquées pendant des années. Le plus difficile c'était le franc belge avec la livre (de mémoire) ou la lire avec les pesetas. Mais, bon, passons.

J'aime bien les personnages un peu structuré. La fête à Brécourt servait surtout à préparer cette interaction. (de temps en temps, je conçois des personnages féminins aussi)

Les ruptures dans l'action vous gênent ? pourtant vous devriez être habituée à cette habitude de feuilletoniste. Non ?

Je n'aime pas trop les auteurs qui retrouvent la réalité livresque par une pirouette littéraire. C'est commode pour eux, mais je trouve que cela tue leur histoire, finalement. Dans ces conditions, je n'efface pas les aventures d'Hermione dans ce chapitre.

Donc, ce Troll qui nous vient donc du livre 1 est justement prévu pour vous alerter. Je voulais que la reprise de conscience d'Hermione paraisse immédiatement étrange. Ainsi on voit rapidement qu'elle oscille entre deux réalités. Ces souvenirs et ce qu'elle vit. L'un et l'autre lui sont aussi agréable. Il est donc difficile, pour elle, de trancher.

Mais, en fait, elle fait le bon choix, à la fin du chapitre. Non ?

A **_mortbleue _**(chap. 23) : La suite le mercredi visiblement. (plus pratique pour moi que le samedi) Il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de la première partie. Puis, on commencera la seconde dans la foulée.

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 23) : L'orbe point de départ et fil de trame de la première partie. J'aillais pas le ressortir au dernier moment, alors, un petit rappel n'était pas luxueux.

Tous les utilisateurs des métros parisiens doivent avoir reconnu une quelconque ligne française. (je ne critique pas, je constate)

Comment pouvais-je résister à cette mauvaise blague avec Isabelle de Truchis.

Quand à avoir d'autres chapitres de ce genre. Je fais ce que je peux. C'est bien comme réponse ?

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 22) : A part pour cette attaque, ma promenade à Caen n'a pas vraiment de sens. Sauf que je devais les y faire rencontrer quelqu'un.  
On ne le verra pas d'ailleurs. Oups. Aurais-je omis un détail ? Cela m'arrive aussi parfois.

C'est un chapitre court qui m'a permis de mettre en place une sorte de "vaccin de rappel" pour Hermione. Elle se sent bien chez ses amis, mais il va bien falloir les quitter un jour ou l'autre. (comment ça c'est le titre du chapitre précédent ? J'ai découpé a posteriori mon texte, désolé.)

A _**Elladoremi93 **_(chap. 12) : Merci, c'est gentil. Heu, c'était vrai à ce chapitre, l'est-ce encore ?

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 21) : Hermione a quitté son univers avec précipitation et avec une grande mission : Protéger Harry de sa famille, éviter que Sirius finisse à Azkaban.

Une fois que cela est fait, elle se retrouve désoeuvrée et sans direction précise à suivre. Dès lors, elle est emportée par les évènements sans vraiment décider de quoi que ce soit. Il me semblait donc important de mettre en perspective ces questions et de la placer devant ses responsabilités.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione est toujours libre de ses choix (même si elle est sous le contrôle plus ou moins étroit d'autres personnes) Et, surtout, elle devient pleinement adulte dans ses actions et ses réflexions.

Personne n'a l'air de trouver amusant ma légèreté au lendemain de la fête. C'était un clin d'oeil amusant non ?

Ensuite, si l'Angleterre est concernée par Jedusor, pourquoi pas la France ? La noblesse me donnait des outils pour mettre en relief la question d'identité culturelle. Car finalement, qu'y a-t-il de si important à être sorcier ?  
Je crois que la confrontation donne quelques éléments de réponse.

Enfin, le voyage de notre amie n'est pas encore achevé, tant pour la distance que pour la durée. L'Albanie est à trois chapitres d'ici, la modernité, à quatre. Bientôt la seconde partie... Hé oui, déjà !

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 20) : Oui le domaine de Brécourt existe (auprès de l'A13 entre Paris et Rouen) A priori, c'est un hôtel. Mais je ne sais fichtre pas à quoi il ressemble.

Hermione va errer un peu dans cet univers que je connais fort bien, le temps de préparer la fin de la première partie. Pour ceux qui s'attendent à des clichés sur la noblesse, passez votre chemin...  
Comme on dit, "Va y avoir du Sport !" (enfin, pas tout de suite)

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 19) : Je voulais montrer Lokhart avant qu'il ne devienne vantard. Et puis, j'ai réalisé qu'il l'avait toujours été... (en même temps, c'est pour cela qu'il est drôle)

Chaque fois que je fais référence à Dumbledore, ce n'est pas sous un angle valorisant. Rowling elle-même égratigne méchamment le personnage. J'en ajoute un peu. D'ailleurs, Thorsthon lui interdit de s'occuper d'Hermione !

La légilimentie. Prévue dès le chapitre 5, notamment avec l'aide de Roger Spencer, est utile sous de nombreux aspects. Et j'ai envie de bien en profiter...

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 18) : Vous êtes allergique à Queen ? Ceci dit, la chanson vous a fait comprendre que nous changions bientôt d'univers. Vous constatez donc que je fais attention à ces détails. Relisez les autres allusions maintenant !  
Le discours est Gaulliste parce que je suis fondamentalement chrétien et que la réconciliation, le pardon, est un message important dans ma foi.  
Les journalistes ont beaucoup de défauts, mais parfois ce sont de bons romanciers. Surtout que cette fois, je me suis inspiré de Zola pour Finnighan (son "J'accuse")  
Vous m'y avez autorisé, je prend possession de vous (au figuré évidemment) et vous intégrerez progressivement l'histoire. Zut, tous les lecteurs vont le savoir maintenant...

A _**HannahPotterGranger **_(chap. 18) : Merci de votre impression. A votre surnom, j'imagine que vous voudriez voir Harry sortir avec Hermione. C'est une possibilité.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou ennuyé par le "bizarre".

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_ **(chap. 18) : Merci de son soutien.  
Pour ce qui est de continuer, comment dire, je fais comme je peux avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste.  
Dans tous les cas, les 49 premiers chapitres sont prêts. (Il en reste donc 3, soit deux de plus que prévu) Et j'espère que le contenu plaira autant et plus qu'actuellement.

**Chap. 17 : **Je suis très déçu. Personne n'a fait de remarque sur mon "une heure et demie, douche comprise". Je trouvais ça amusant (et un tantinet provocant). Non ?

A _**Eliie Evans **_(chap. 16 et 17) : Bonne fin de vacances à vous et à tous les autres lecteurs. Hermione ne pouvait pas rester insensible à un décès pour lequel elle se sent responsable. Et je crois sincèrement qu'il faut du temps pour admettre tout cela.  
Un nouveau fabricant de baguette s'imposait. Je me voyait mal faire revenir systématiquement notre bon vieil Ollivander.  
Au passage, notez le jeu de mot avec Ridley Scott. (qui n'amuse que moi visiblement)  
Et Albert, mon Albert à moi. J'l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il allège la situation rien que par le décalage que sa personnalité induit.  
Faut voir que la miss reste bien accrochée à son Ronron... (comme un matou, c'était facile. désolé)

La réaction des irlandais est simplement naturelle. Je voulais que l'ensemble reste cohérent. Et même si les chapitres sont trop peu développés, il fallait faire ressortir le fait que se sont des gens biens des deux côtés.  
La stratégie d'Hermione est, elle aussi, cohérente par rapport aux exemples historiques.

Hermione mélomane ? Albert, certainement. Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser Paul Hewson introduit plusieurs chapitres plus tôt.  
(je rappelle : Paul Hewson = Bono = U2. D'où la chanson. Hermione l'ayant probablement entendue au cours de la soirée)

Où va Hermione ? surprise !

A _**Dawnlil **_(chap. 17) : Je suis charmé de sa proposition. Je suis sincèrement convaincu qu'un auteur ne peut pas voir toutes les incohérences de son histoire. Nous l'avons en tête et des détails qui n'apparaissent pas sont souvent bien présents à notre esprit. Parfois, un regard extérieur permet de valoriser des choses mises en retrait ou de réduire la néfaste influence de certains passages.  
Qu'il y ait si peu de fautes viens de ma formation essentiellement. Mais croyez-moi, ce ne fut pas si simple. Je n'ai appris le français qu'après l'âge de 7 ans. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui encore je continue de penser en anglais avant de transcrire en français. C'est pour cela que mes titres sont tous en anglais. Sur des phrases courtes, je ne sais pas traduire correctement. Sur de longues sentences, le français prends le dessus naturellement. (nota bene: les chapitres 7, 10 et 11 sont des titres de chansons françaises. De Jacques Brel évidemment.)

A _**Marilyn**_ (chap. 17) : Dommage que vous ne soyez pas enregistrée, je ne peux vous remercier de votre touchant message que par le biais de ce prologue.

Vous touchez juste. Mon histoire est récente (à peine 3 mois) est publiée en été (moins de lecteurs) et il faut du temps à une histoire pour s'imposer. (le temps que les lecteurs s'habituent à l'auteur)  
Je n'avais pas le sentiment de faire très différent des autres. En dehors du fait que ma manière d'écrire est plus dense (650 mots/pages en moyenne, soit plus que J.K. Rowling) mais je suis peut-être l'un des rares professionnels de l'écriture présent sur ce site (journaliste pendant 5 ans, ça laisse des traces)  
J'ai peur que ma volonté de créer des personnages forts, bien construits, attachants peut-être, ne soit à terme un handicap. Cela alourdit terriblement l'écriture et rend difficile les dialogues. (je prends tant de temps à décrire les postures, les évolutions de la situation, etc. qu'il devient délicat de créer de l'interaction)

A **_Aeris de Lothlorien_ **(chap. 17) : Qui refuse les mp ! Je le remercie de son avis, évidemment.  
Quand à légaliser son identité. C'est bien vu. D'une certaine manière je souhaitais reconstituer une famille autour d'Hermione. Et un peu la transposer dans des milieux absents de l'oeuvre originale. La scène un rien pompeuse de sa promotion sociale me permet de l'introduire dans une autre vision du monde magique. Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je dévoile l'histoire...  
Et. Oui, elle reviens dans son époque. Mais dans la seconde partie (au chapitre 25, ou bien est-ce le 26 ?)

A**_ DawnLil_** (chap. 16) : Lorsque je cherchait des noms pour mes personnages secondaires, j'ai d'abord trouvé des formulation alambiquées et opaques. Finalement, je me suis aperçu que d'employer des références limpides était bien plus amusant. J'aime bien Disney, pas vous ?  
A part ça, je ne sais pas si l'ensemble tient la route. Je fais juste comme ça me plait.

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 15 et 16) : Jack n'est qu'un homme. (dois-je développer ? ) Sirius aussi et heureusement pour lui il bénéficie de l'aide de Molly Weasley, visiblement grande entremetteuse devant l'Eternel.  
Hermione n'est pas en retrait. Elle est douée et sait faire un usage efficace de la magie. Je voulais insister sur l'idée qu'elle entrait pleinement dans un monde adulte et quittait Hogward. Appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand lorsqu'on est habitué à être la plus puissante, la plus douée dans son petit monde, c'est un peu perturbant. Hermione parait être au second plan pourtant elle reste l'axe essentiel de l'histoire.  
Quand à la disparition d'O'Tusckk. J'avais imaginé plein de solutions. Aucune n'était plus crédible que cette suggestion.

A**_ DawnLil_** (chap. 12 et 13 ) : Le retour à la réalité ? voir premier chapitre de la prochaine partie. D'ici là, je vous réserve plein de bonnes choses.

Il semblerait que j'ai réussi mon évocation de la mort imminente. Merci ! Ce n'est ni facile ni agréable à évoquer mais incontournable tout de même.

J'ai voulu que ces petites phrases soient structurantes pour la jeune fille. Une fois cette révélation faite, Hermione murit et grandit un peu plus. Même s'il lui reste, en effet, beaucoup de choses à vivre.

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 12 et 13 ) : Le volcan d'origine dans mon texte était le Laki (celui qui est la cause de la Révolution française) très voisin de celui qui s'est amusé en juin dernier (et dont il ne me faudra pas demander d'écrire le nom de mémoire...) Ayant déjà rédigé ces chapitres en avril, je n'ai eu qu'à modifier les noms (et un peu ma géographie, le Laki est plus à l'Ouest).

Hermione n'est plus l'enfant du roman et pas encore une adulte. Je joue sur cette ambivalence pour construire un personnage féminin réaliste.  
Albert est un personnage atypique très intéressant à faire vivre. Je l'aime beaucoup, peut-être parce qu'il a beaucoup de moi en lui... Je ne le voulais pas caricatural mais sensible et généreux. Visiblement, j'ai réussi.

L'origine du SC, basé sur l'acronyme du "Sleepin' Chess" (ou est-ce l'inverse ?) est la seule faille laissée par J.K. Rowling dans sa construction théorique du monde magique. Elle fonctionne par Etats, je suis plus internationaliste (au sens humaniste et non communiste Mlle Evans !) L'intérêt de cette construction est de me libérer la géographie pour construire des rebondissements aux aventures d'Hermione. (comment-ça elle va voyager ? c'est déjà le cas non ?)

A **_Eliie Evans_** (chap. 10 ) : A partir du chapitre 8, j'ai abandonné l'idée de finir mon texte en 25 chapitres et 180.000 mots. J'ai laissé l'histoire et les personnages s'imposer. Du coup, c'est plus naturel, moins contraint par les obligations de contraction (ou de rétractation, c'est quoi le bon mot en français ?) et cela devient plus fluide (et j'espère, un peu plus agréable).  
Vous l'aimez manifestement mon nonos. Je ne l'ai pas choisi humain, il y a des limites tout de même.  
Maintenant, souffrez ! car c'est les vacances et vous n'aurez que cela à faire : ATTENDRE ! na ! (pour les questions, il y a les mp)

A **_Lianna Erren_** (chap. 10 ) : Le titre de la première partie est celui qui j'avais réservé pour l'ensemble de l'histoire. Son explication sera complète au cours du premier chapitre de la seconde partie. L'erreur étant parfois aussi, simplement une question de perception.  
C'est aussi une mauvaise transcription de "A Series of wrong (time) disruptions". Qu'il faudrait traduire par "une succession de mauvaises perturbations (temporelles)". En dehors du fait que c'est littéralement imbuvable comme titre, je le trouvais trop évident, trop révélateur de la finalité de l'histoire.  
La baguette est un détail auquel je prête une grande importance parce que ce n'est pas aussi anodin qu'il n'y parait.

A **_Dogywoman_** (chap. 9 ) : Olaf est donc plutôt gentil. Je voulais mettre un peu de drame dans une aventure un peu trop lisse et facile à mon goût. Visiblement, j'ai réussi. J'ai prévenu sur mon profil que je ne tuais personne de l'univers de Rowling. Et puis, j'aime trop Sirius pour m'en passer.  
Je n'avais pas pensé à Voldemort pour cette affaire de baguette. C'est bien vu. Dans les faits, il me fallait quelque chose d'à peu près aussi effroyable que lui pour contre-balancer les pouvoirs du mage noir.

A _**Eliie Evans**_(chap. 7 à 9. décidément prolifique comme lectrice. merci !) Albert et Jack m'amusent beaucoup et auront leurs places dans la suite de l'aventure. Que tout le monde se rassure. J'avais oublié de préciser que les personnages de la saga ne sont jamais totalement exclus de ma vision de cette histoire. Ils sont toujours un peu là. (je maintiens ainsi le lien, c'est important, non ?)  
Il faut me le dire si le contenu de l'histoire vous parait peu clair. Par mp nous pouvons en discuter !  
Deux blagues très lourdes plus tard... désolé.  
Avoir peur d'un os, n'est-ce pas avoir peur de la mort ? Exactement ce qu'Hermione ne pourrait accepter. D'où la provocation en choisissant cet objet si particulier.  
Qui plus est, j'avais besoin qu'elle perde sa baguette.

A _**Eliie Evans**_(chap. 4 et 5) : En dehors d'un inévitable merci qu'elle a déjà reçu depuis longtemps, je rassure tous les lecteurs. Vous en saurez bien plus sur mon vieux Thorsthon (Olaf de son prénom) sur ses relations avec Dumbledore. Nous reverrons aussi Sirius et la plupart des personnages traditionnels de la saga. Mais pas tout de suite !

J'essaye de ne pas dénaturer les personnages de J.K. Rowling. Au départ, l'histoire était conçue pour Ginny Weasley, mais Hermione avait un caractère qui se prêtait mieux à ma tentative.  
Enfin, en ce qui concerne la location du lieu d'embarquement, j'avais pensé à Dover, mais je connais trop mal la ville. J'ai donc préféré rester évasif. Je ne pensais pas que cela gênerait. Je me rattraperai.

Merci d'aimer cette pâle restitution du monde maritime. J'ai essayé d'être réaliste sans être fatigant (je ne dis rien des allures notamment) Quand à naviguer, essayez, on ne sait jamais.

Enfin, merci de la remarque. A présent, il est possible de laisser une remarque, même si on n'est pas inscrit. C'était juste écrit en gros sur la première page du compte... (ce n'est pas un message subliminal, je vous invite à laisser des petits mots... bouhou, personne ne m'aime !)

A _**Anastasiapotter **_(chap. 4) : C'est un pseudo, rassurez-moi. Parce que sinon, ça doit être dur à porter dans la rue. Ceci dit, j'aime bien comme prénom (celui de la fille cadette de Nicolas II Romanov de Russie en l'occurence.) Maintenant que j'ai fait mes civilités. (hum) je tiens à rassurer les gens inquiets. Les 37 premiers chapitres sont écrits (je sais en mp j'avais dit 33 ou 34. Vous voyez, ça évolue tous les jours ces choses là ma p'tite dame.) Le synopsis des 42 premiers est établi (avec évidemment des variations) et la fin prévue vers le 45 (on peut rêver).

A _**Dogywoman**_ (chap. 4) : énigmatique moi ? Diantre. En même temps si je donne toutes les ficelles maintenant, personne ne va lire jusqu'au bout ! C'te blague. L'important c'est adhérer (ça colle entre nous, gnarf ;p) à l'histoire.

A _**Eliie Evans**_(chap. 1 et 2) : En dehors des compliments qui m'ont touchés (les mp permettent d'y répondre plus cordialement), le neud de l'histoire reposant sur le voyage dans le temps, peut-on envisager de renvoyer la jeune fille chez elle en ayant pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait accompli ?

C'est une vraie question. Pas de la réthorique. J'ai fait des choix, dont certains probablement contestables. Mon seul objectif : vous intriguer jusqu'au bout !

Mais je rassure, Hermione ne rêve pas, son action est réelle et ne peut être effacée d'un seul coup. (je crois que nous avons lu la même fiction :p )

Pour le futur antérieur c'est bien vu et indéfendable ! "Le sot garde des sceaux glissa sur un seau et tous ces xx?xx tombèrent" racontait mon grand-père. Une prime à celui qui trouve.

(sceaux, sots, seaux ?)

Sirius à Azkaban ? Vous avez lu ça dans quel mauvais roman ? ;p

À _**Benji251**_ (chap.1) : à l'origine, Hermione devait trouver seule une solution, dans un bouquin probablement volé à Dumbledore. Finalement, j'ai pensé qu'introduire des personnages récurrents de la saga dès le 1er chapitre pouvait rendre cette livraison plus amusante. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé de manière satisfaisante de rédiger cette confrontation. Mais, j'essayerais de réécrire certains morceaux pour les rendre plus crédibles et plus fluides.

**"Introduction"**

C'est exactement la valeur que j'ai voulu donner à ce chapitre introductif.

Sans qu'il s'agisse d'un présentation de l'auteur, ce qui n'aurait aucun intéret ici, il faut revenir au base de cette participation au site "Fanfiction".

J'y suis arrivé par les excellentes publications de Alixe. (que je ne saurais trop conseiller)

Et sans avoir lu l'intégralité des textes disponibles, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en parcourir quelques unes.

Ce qui me conduit à une constatation étonnante. L'univers d'Harry Potter est bien vivant dans toutes ces lignes.

Chacun des auteurs donne une vision et une profondeur différente aux personnages de J.K. Rowling, tout en essayant de ne pas les dénaturer. Ma participation est conçue dans les mêmes optiques. Il n'est pas utile de préciser que tous les personnages de la Saga Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et que nous la remercions de son amabilité de ne pas trop râler contre nos écrits.

(ces lignes faisant office de disclaimer pour l'ensemble du texte, merci.)

Au cours de mes lectures, je suis passé par le texte de Eliie Evans. Je ne me destinais pas à rédiger quoi que ce soit pour ce site et l'idée d'une uchronie a titillé mon intellect. Reprendre certains des personnages, tordre leurs places dans l'histoire originelle et voir ce qui allait en ressortir, voilà un défit particulièrement excitant.

Je suis parti, le 10 mars dernier, du même point de départ que Miss Evans (Eliie de son prénom semble-t-il) en adaptant la fin du tome 6 "Le prince de Sang-Mélé" pour proposer une autre opportunité de fin.

C'est là le principe stricto-sensu de l'uchronie. Je précise que je n'ai pas suivi les mêmes directions que la personne que j'imitais. Par ailleurs son texte se limite à 25.000 mots, soit mes deux ou trois premiers chapitres. J'ai décidé de scinder en deux mon histoire que je nomerais **"Cycles"** faute de mieux pour en simplifier la publication.

Au cours des 25 chapitres qui composent la 1ère Partie de ce texte, nous (vous, plutôt, moi je sais comment ça fini) suivons l'évolution de Hermione Granger qui a fait le choix de se sacrifier pour les autres.

Sans dévoiler l'issue de cette histoire (d'une certaine manière, il suffit d'aller sur le profil de Eliie Evans pour avoir une idée de ce que je vais vous donner à lire) je peux partager avec vous quelques éléments de l'histoire.

Prenez pour base l'idée que la mort de Dumbledore soit traumatisante pour les héros de la saga. (c'est un fait ? Diantre, il serait bon que je lise ces livres !)

L'un des maillons de la chaine composée autour de Harry prouve qu'il y a une possibilité de changer ce destin. A part Hermione, je ne voyais pas qui aurait les compétences pour le faire. Donc, c'est elle qui s'y colle.

Au lieu d'attendre que Harry rencontre Voldemort, elle décide d'aller chercher l'un et l'autre en 1981.

C'est là qu'on commence à rigoler. Changer un élément si ce n'est pas difficile, pourquoi se limiter à un seul ? Hermione prend donc le risque de perturber profondemment son histoire.

Toute la première partie de cette histoire s'appelle donc **"Erreurs en Cascade"** à cause de ce postulat,

J'ai essayé d'être simple et de ne pas trop noyer les lecteurs sous les détails. (ce qui me permet par ailleurs de gagner un peu de temps pour la rédaction)

Si parfois le texte semble s'allonger jusqu'à épuisement, c'est peut-être parce que j'étais fatigué ce jour-là. J'ai la fâcheuse manie de ne pas le relire (sinon, je n'écrirais rien), du moins pas de A à Z. Il peut rester des coquilles ou des détails non réécrits après des évolutions de synopsis.

J'espère que le style vous plaira et que les malheurs d'Hermione sauront vous intéresser.

Si vous prenez moitié moins de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire, alors ce serait parfait.

**Post-Scriptum :**

La seconde partie devrait s'appeler : "**Retour aux sources**"


	2. Chap 1 : Travail de vacances

Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
Nous n'avons pas volontairement dénaturé ces personnages.  
Ce chapitre est court (très court), il sert à mettre en place la situation et ne pouvait pas être tellement prolongé (quoique, on verra plus tard p )  
Au fait, les réponses aux Review sont au prologue.

Je signale aussi qu'il s'agit ici d'une version augmentée d'août 2010 remplaçant celle de mai.

**Chap. 1 : Weird Homework.**

Par un matin ensoleillé du printemps, les élèves et nombre de sorciers s'étaient réunis pour présenter un dernier hommage au plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Après une quelconque homélie de l'officiant, la magie opéra pour couvrir la dépouille en vue d'un repos éternel. Ainsi, le corps d'Albus Dumbledore reposerait à jamais sous une dalle de marbre au pied de l'école de sorcellerie. Les gens venus pour lui rendre un dernier hommage commencèrent à s'égailler. Harry n'avait pas attendu la fin de l'homélie pour prendre ses distances. Il ne pouvait douter que sa petite amie et ses meilleurs amis le laisse longtemps seul. Ces derniers eurent la délicatesse d'attendre qu'il ait vaguement expliqué que, malgré son affection, il ne souhaitait pas prolonger sa relation avec la jeune rouquine.

Voir Ginny s'enfoncer dans l'épaule d'Harry et retenir ses larmes retourna le cœur d'Hermione. De son côté, Ron fit semblant de ne pas être sensible à ce déchirement qui anéantissait autant sa sœur que son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous deux pleinement conscients des sacrifices qu'ils auraient à faire dans les prochaines semaines. Ceux-là seraient bien pires que ceux déjà consentis depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Les rayons du soleil d'été ne parvenaient plus à réchauffer leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour et il avait recouvré un corps vaguement humain et l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs. Seule la prophétie du professeur Trelawnay permettait quelque espoir d'une issue favorable. Mais s'ils échouaient ? S'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver et à détruire les horcruxes de Voldemort ? Alors, tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli n'aurait servi à rien. Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'ils puissent échouer, mais le doute la rongeait. Elle devait trouver une solution pour parvenir à une réussite pleine et indiscutable.

D'un pas décidé Ron s'approcha de son ami et de sa sœur. Il rompit le lourd silence qui séparait les âmes réunies du reste du monde.

- Harry, quand tu seras prêt, nous partirons avec toi.

- Ron…. émit une petite voix.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui les avait rejoints. Derrière ses cheveux en bataille, Hermione était certainement le meilleur esprit de leur année. Ils le savaient et se rangeaient souvent à son avis. Harry remarqua que l'adolescente, tout comme lui, était loin d'être adulte. Ses traits avaient encore la rondeur et la douceur de l'enfance. Ils n'étaient que des enfants et Dumbledore voulait qu'ils aillent détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Quelle dérision !

Bien qu'il y fût résigné, Harry laissa paraître sur son visage un sentiment d'intense colère. Il ne souhaitait pas conduire ses amis dans une direction qu'il savait funeste. Le visage de Ron restitua cette colère froide. Ils savaient tous deux que la haine qu'ils vouaient à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom les réunissait à cet instant comme toujours.

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Dumbledore avait missionné Harry et ils feraient de leur mieux pour la remplir.

Molly et Arthur s'approchaient alors que Ginny sentant qu'elle était exclue de fait du groupe s'éloignait, en larmes. Sans équivoque possible les Weasley firent comprendre à Harry qu'il était temps de partir. L'ensemble de la famille rentrait au Terrier, ils emmèneraient Hermione et Harry avant de les reconduire chez eux.

Il ne fallut pas moins de deux journées entières pour parvenir à bout des réticences de Molly Weasley. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas qu'il faille renvoyer Harry dans cette odieuse famille de moldus. Même s'il en allait de la protection magique d'Harry. Hermione avait trouvé la faille dans le raisonnement de Dumbledore.

Mettre en application ce qu'elle avait décidé ne serait cependant pas une chose aisée. D'ailleurs devait-elle en faire part à ses amis ? Il lui semblait que l'effroyable conséquence que cette décision induisait ne pouvait être partagée.

Parviendrait-elle seulement à la mettre en œuvre. L'enthousiasme qui avait suivi la prise de conscience de la seule solution possible l'avait conduit à croire que oui. Après ces trois jours elle doutait un peu. Elle n'avait plus le matériel nécessaire et elle ne pouvait espérer retourner soit à Poudlard soit au ministère pour se le procurer. Sans outils il lui faudrait une source magique extrêmement puissante. Bien plus que ce dont elle disposait. Elle n'avait que 17 ans et pas de formation particulière.

Elle sentait cependant que le moment où elle devrait agir s'approchait. Les silences anxieux d'Harry chaque fois que Ginny se trouvait dans une pièce où il entrait. Les regards, que tous deux se portaient chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, montraient avec une éloquence muette les tiraillements dont ils souffraient profondément. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Ron, de Fred et George, l'ambiance du Terrier se ressentait de cette séparation. Ayant probablement conscience de l'anormalité de la situation Molly tentait d'occuper le plus possible tout son monde. Sans y parvenir pleinement malheureusement.

Ce fut avec un manifeste soulagement que Ginny vit partir son amoureux. Dès lors la bonne humeur semblait regagner Ron et ses frères. Ils entreprirent d'occuper leur sœur par d'incessantes parties de Quidditch. Apparemment ce traitement lui était profitable. Mais Hermione savait qu'au mois d'août suivant, lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, lors du retour d'Harry, cette pesante ambiance s'installerait à nouveau.

**"§§§"**

Le surlendemain ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rejoindre sa famille. Alors qu'Harry avait été reconduit par transplanage d'accompagnement jusqu'à Privet Drive, Hermione prendrait le magicobus jusqu'à King's Cross. L'Ordre pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de transport plus discret mais insuffisamment sécurisé pour l'Élu. Vainement, Hermione avait tenté de paraître indifférente à cette classification des priorités. Mais le soir où cette annonce lui fut faite, Hermione résista péniblement à transformer un peu plus l'allure de Maugrey Foloeil. Il était suffisemment hideux, couvert de cicatrices et de marques, pour ne pas avoir la nécessité de subir de nouveaux outrages. A moins qu'Hermione ne comprit que le vieil auror ne soit plus assez attentif pour s'aperçevoir des modifications.

Il y avait malgré tout une consolation dans cet état de fait. Son trajet en magicobus serait encadré par la seul Nymphadora Tonks. Les deux jeunes filles étaient bonnes amies malgré leur différence d'âge. En tout cas, Tonks n'affectait pas de sa supériorité ou de sa plus grande maturité. Par ailleurs, Tonk savait être amusante, et c'était une fille ! Elle trouverait peut-être un peu de temps pour lui parler de Ron. Ensemble elles trouveraient certainement une solution pour qu'il s'aperçoive enfin de l'intérêt que lui porte Miss-je-sais-tout…

Le jour dit, Hermione fit ses adieux au Terrier sans aucune complaisance pour Ron. Celui-ci avait passé les derniers jours à jouer au Quidditch avec les jumeaux et Ginny, laissant souvent sa camarade seule sur le côté du terrain. Tant qu'il restait à Hermione de quoi lire, la situation ne lui avait pas tellement pesé. Mais progressivement, malgré le soutien indéffectible de ses manuels, la jeune fille trouvait qu'elle était un peu trop solitaire. Les soirées au Terrier n'étaient pas d'un grand secours. Son amie Ginny passant un temps considérable à soupirer à propos de Harry Potter. La rouquine ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais Hermione savait à quoi s'en tenir. Quand on vint la chercher, Hermione subit stoïquement l'étreinte de Molly Weasley qui contenait d'habituelles larmes de crocodile tant son coeur débordait d'une maternelle affection pour toutes les jeunes personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Rapidement, la tignasse brune fut encore un peu plus ébourriffée en passant entre les bras de Fred puis de George. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Elle ne saurait le dire. De son côté, Ron brillait par son absence. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il s'était précipité dans le fond du jardin du Terrier, prétextant un dégnomage urgent. Plus personne ne le revit jusqu'à l'heure du départ d'Hermione. D'un regard circulaire, la jeune auror chercha le jeune homme. Puis elle passa sur les yeux noisettes d'Hermione et comprit d'instinct le désaroi de la jeune fille. Avec délicatesse, Tonk n'épilogua pas sur l'absence du goujat numéro 1.

Molly et l'auror échangèrent encore quelques mots pendant qu'Hermione tentait de réconforter à mots couvert la rouquine qui grimaça un faux sourire. Enfin, Hermione demanda à Ginny de présenter ses adieux à Ron. Articuler ces banalités ne fut pas aussi aisé qu'elle s'y était attendu et un neud vint coincer le fond de sa gorge, bloquant les derniers mots en un gargouillis informe. Personne ne releva ce détail et les jumeaux promirent de donner son dû à l'inconvenant. Hermione comprit que Ron passerait probablement une mauvaise soirée, et peut-être une matinée tout aussi inconfortable. Finalement, Ron émergea du champ voisin. Il s'approcha, bravache en diable, et fit claquer deux bises sur les joues de son amie. Hermione se retint de pleurer devant un comportement si peu amical. Un peu de philosophie et de réflexion lui aurait pourtant permis de comprendre que le jeune homme souffrait probablement autant qu'elle de cette séparation. Sa manière de réagir n'était simplement pas la plus romantique.

Revant à sa mission, l'auror appela Hermoine à la rejoindre. Elles s'éloignèrent du Terrier pour héler confortablement leur moyen de transport. Avec un souffle surprenant, le magicobus se matérialisa devant la barrière de l'entrée principale du Terrier. Sans saluer le conducteur, tranquillement Tonk fit voler la malle d'Hermione au travers du magicobus. Après de derniers saluts Hermione put entrer à son tour. Visiblement, Ron était spécialement troublé de voir partir sa meilleure amie. Ginny embrassa prestement Hermione une dernière fois en lui glissant à l'oreille que son frère avait cherché, le matin même, une excuse pour obliger ses parents à la garder un peu plus longtemps. Une si gentille attention fit rougir la jeune fille qui évita ensuite de porter les yeux sur son amoureux non déclaré.

Enfin installée, Hermione entreprit de converser avec Tonk. Désormais, l'auror ne portait plus de cheveux rose ou orange. Ils restaient désespérément, c'était bien le mot, gris souris. Pourtant il avait paru à Hermione que Lupin et elle avaient pu faire progresser leur relation.

- Tonk, tu penses vraiment que Lupin sera sensible à ta couleur de cheveux ? s'enquit-elle.

- Quand tu connaitras les affres de l'amour tu comprendras que souvent on ne fait pas pour le mieux. répondis l'auror visiblement troublée avant de poursuivre. De toute façon les sentiments du jeune Weasley ne semblent pas te laisser indifférente. Non ?

Hermione dut admettre qu'elle avait la chance de partager cette affection. Mais elle fit comprendre que malgré tout il ne se passait rien de concret entre eux. Á son grand désespoir bien entendu. La mine dépitée de la jeune fille parvint à faire sourire l'auror. La première fois depuis des semaines se dit Hermione. Elle tenta :

- Si les choses étaient différentes, je veux dire, vraiment différentes, tu crois que Lupin et toi… Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, les mots décidément ne venaient pas.

- Je suis sûre que si Sirius et Dumbledore n'étaient pas morts, ses remords seraient moins lourds à porter.

- Mais nous ne pouvons les faire revenir. Hermione observait avec attention l'auror espérant entendre une réponse nouvelle.

- A moins d'avoir la pierre de résurrection du conte s'esclaffa Tonk d'une manière totalement forcée.

Les contes de Beedle le Barde n'appartenaient pas à la culture exclusivement moldue de Miss Granger et cette évocation la laissa pantoise. Voyant que sa compagne ne comprenait manifestement pas Tonk raconta l'histoire des trois frères.

Hermione comprit immédiatement les limites de ces dons. Elle vit aussi qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de solution à son problème. Puis, sans que rien ne laissa penser qu'elle pût le faire Tonk repris la parole.

- Tu sais, j'ai souvent pensé prendre un retourneur de temps pour effacer ces moments terribles. Hermione n'avait, cette fois, nul besoin qu'on lui explique de quoi il retournait.

- Pourquoi ne le fait-on pas. Il y a tant à gagner à retrouver Dumbledore et Sirius.

- Parce qu'on ne peut jouer avec le passé sans risque. trancha fermement l'auror. Le ton laissait paraitre l'offense mais Hermione distinguait un soupçon de doute. Même si j'avais pu revenir à la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore comment intervenir sans être vue ? acheva Tonks.

Hermione voyait que Tonk avait bien réfléchi à la question. Les deux représentations ne peuvent être présentes au même endroit en même temps sans risques de se détruire. Par ailleurs, les capacités des retourneurs sont limitées. En règle générale ils ne permettent pas de revenir plus de 24 heures dans le passé. Le temps de prendre la mesure de l'événement et de trouver une solution infaillible, le délai était souvent révolu depuis longtemps.

- Pour effacer ces événements, il faudrait un orbe céleste. Reprit l'auror, mais il faut une grande puissance magique pour en créer un, et presque autant pour s'en servir. Même Celui-don-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pensé à ce système. Émit-elle enfin pour faire comprendre à Hermione que l'outil lui était hors de portée.

- Je ne pourrais pas en fabriquer un même si je savais comment. Rougit Hermione, tant parce qu'elle sentait que l'auror comprenait parfaitement sur quel terrain elle tentait de l'emmener, que par le fait qu'elle devait cette fois admettre son incapacité.

Le reste du trajet fut ponctué d'une gentille conversation qui prit soin d'éviter le sujet des orbes célestes. Néanmoins, Hermione ne put s'oter de l'esprit que son accompagnatrice avait longuement réfléchit aux domaines qu'elles avaient évoqué au début de leur voyage. La jeune fille sentait qu'il était possible d'obtenir l'aide de Tonks. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas comment. Chaque tentative de faire revenir la conversation dans cette optique se soldait chaque fois par une pirouette réthorique de l'auror. Tout au plus concéda-t-elle que peu d'ouvrages étaient disponibles dans ce domaine. Affirmation qui surprit Hermione, Tonk avait donc cherché à se documenter. L'auror était en faute par rapport à sa fonction. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire avec ces objets de magie noire. Après un trajet qui lui paru trop court, le magicobus oscilla et contourna "Hight Garden". Hermione sut qu'elles s'approchaient de la maison de ses parents. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de convaincre Tonks de l'aider dans sa démarche. Elle tenta un va-tout.

- Il a fallu du courage à Remus pour accepter de te fréquenter. Elle continua après un léger temps. Et il t'en a fallu aussi pour le convaincre. Tout ce qui est fait demande du courage.

- Et tu en as sans nul doute. Coupa Tonks. Mais pas à ce point ma chérie, pas assez, pas encore.

- Pourquoi es-tu si affirmative ?

Tonks resta un instant interloquée. Elle observa Hermione d'un oeil neuf, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée auparavant. Une faille insoupçonable venait de se créer, un doute ferait son chemin.

Au moment où Tonk allait abandonner Hermione à ses parents, celle-ci lui parla d'un manuel de transfiguration qu'elle lui ferait envoyer dès que possible. Interloquée, Hermione avait balbutié des remerciements sommaires.

**"§§§"**

Une quinzaine s'écoula avant qu'un hibou grand-duc vint taper au carreau d'Hermione. Le mois de juillet s'engageait tranquillement. Le volatile apportait un gros livre à la reliure de cuir craquelée. Un petit mot signé de Tonk l'accompagnait. :

"J'ai eu quelques difficultés à retirer discrètement cet ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Je sais ce que tu veux tenter. Je devrais t'en dissuader mais je sens que ta décision est prise depuis un moment déjà. Je te remercie pour ce que tu vas nous offrir.  
Prends bien garde à toi.  
Tonk."

L'Auror n'avait pas menti, les ingrédients et les sortilèges liés à la création d'un orbe céleste se révélaient particulièrement ardus à trouver et à mettre en œuvre. Si l'espoir de changer complètement la vie de ses amis ne la taraudait pas tant, elle aurait abandonné rapidement.

Il fallut près de trois semaines avant de parvenir à réaliser un orbe parfait.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que Ron vienne la chercher pour retourner au Terrier. Après 27 tentatives Hermione doutait de pouvoir réussir. Elle avait fini par admettre son incapacité à changer profondément le passé d'Harry. Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Souvent l'idée de rejoindre Ron et de partager son amour avec lui brouillait sa volonté. Il lui était confortable de penser qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle aussi l'aimait profondément. Elle crut même que ce sentiment mettait en péril son expérience. Elle en était certaine. Le matin de son départ prévu elle retourna auprès de ses alambics. Catastrophée elle s'aperçut que son mélange avait trop chauffé, couleurs et consistance n'était pas conforme au but. Comme d'habitude se dit-elle machinalement.

Elle lança un sort de refroidissement pour interrompre l'expérience et ranger son laboratoire improvisé avant de quitter, peut-être définitivement sa maison. Ses parents étaient déjà partis depuis une huitaine. Pour leur sécurité elle avait effacé tout souvenir d'elle et leur avait imposé un exil en Australie. Bien qu'elle sache faire le bon choix pour eux, elle en avait pleuré des heures. Depuis, ses expériences pour fabriquer un orbe céleste avait sainement occupé son esprit.

Mais tout cela se soldait par un gâchis. Heureusement que Ron n'allait pas tarder à l'éloigner de son chagrin. Elle rêva un instant de la chaleur de ses bras. Le retour à la réalité fut incroyablement douloureux. L'explosion ravagea en instant tout le laboratoire, projetant Hermione contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte. Un instant sonnée, la jeune fille ne vit pas que le centre de l'explosion, au lieu de perdre de son intensité devenait plus lumineux. Progressivement, toute l'énergie dégagée par l'explosion sembla vibrer. Puis elle se concentra au centre de la pièce. La lumière semblait devenir liquide et se ramasser. Après quelques instants, secondes ou minutes, Hermione compris qu'elle venait de réussir. Elle finit par distinguer un globe au milieu de la fumée et s'en approcha.

L'orbe céleste ne ressemblait pas du tout à ces vulgaires boules de cristal que l'on trouve sur toutes les tables des voyantes. Il était d'une clarté étonnante, totalement transparent. Une lumière diffuse semblait émaner de cette chose si légère et pourtant manifestement si solide. Hermione attrapa le fruit de tant d'efforts.

Avant d'avoir pu décider quoique ce soit elle perdit pied. Elle quittait sa réalité.

**"§§§"**

Ron pénétra en trombe dans la pièce. Á l'instant où il sortait de la cheminée d'Hermione il entendait et ressentait une formidable explosion. Il se précipita dans les escaliers manquant de buter sur chacune des marches. Quelque chose attaquait Hermione, SON Hermione.

Bouillant, prêt à en découdre, baguette à la main il ouvrit violement la porte du laboratoire d'Hermione. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Celle-ci se dirigeait droit vers un serpent suspendu dans les airs. Quoiqu'il eut voulu hurler à son amie de s'éloigner de cette chose, aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Impuissant il la vit disparaitre. Il sut instantanément que tout était fini. Voldemort avait fait une victime de plus. Il ignorait que celle-ci était pleinement consentante. D'ailleurs en quoi cela lui aurait-il remonté le moral ?


	3. Chap 2 : Remise en question

"chapitre 2 : Remise en question".

L'Orbe céleste était satiné au touché. Une douce chaleur enroba Hermione. Elle perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Durement elle reprit contact avec le sol.

Il faisait sombre. La nuit était bien entamée. Mais où se trouvait-elle ?

Elle n'avait pas décidé de mettre en œuvre la magie du globe. Donc elle ne devait pas être bien loin de chez elle. D'ailleurs au vu de la température ambiante elle était encore en été. Elle glissa rapidement le globe dans la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à la fixer avant de procéder au dernier nettoyage de la maison. Elle l'avait magiquement transformée afin d'en augmenter la capacité. Sans être sans fond, elle lui avait permis de mettre en sécurité un grand nombre de ses affaires. Elle l'avait préparé en prévision de son voyage avec Harry et Ron… Elle espérait pouvoir rejoindre rapidement ses amis dans ce périple.

Penser à ses amis et surtout à celui pour lequel elle éprouvait de tendres sentiments la fit réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas reste debout seule, en pleine nuit, au milieu de la rue. Heureusement elle n'avait pas encore revêtu sa robe de sorcière. Définitivement, un jean et un pull large étaient bien plus discrets et commodes.

En regardant autour d'elle Hermione vit qu'elle n'était plus dans son quartier. Elle pria pour que le globe ne l'ait pas trop éloigné tout de même.

Un journal froissé, emporté mollement par les mouvements de la brise tiède permit à la jeune fille de prendre connaissance des événements qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'en saisit, s'approcha d'un lampadaire et entreprit d'en déchiffrer les titres. Il s'agissait de la une du "London Times" du 2 novembre 1981.

Il lui fallut quelques instant et beaucoup de force de caractère pour ne pas s'effondrer en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Un rire dissonant trouva malgré tout la sortie de ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement préparé ce moment. Maintenant qu'elle y était parvenue, Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout perdu. Rien de ce qu'Hermione avait connu ne sera plus comme avant si elle décidait d'appliquer ce qu'elle avait planifié. Hermione pensa qu'il était trop tard pour pleurer sur son sort. Elle était là pour ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle devait de ce pas commencer son action.

Quelques regards permirent de constater qu'elle se trouvait près d'un parc de Londres. Probablement à quelques rues de la gare de King's Cross. Il lui fallait se rendre à Privet Drive le plus rapidement possible.

Son instinct lui disait de se rendre au plus vite dans une station de métro. Mais elle ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être. Il était possible que les lignes de nuit soient déjà interrompues. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de moyens pour se permettre un taxi. D'ailleurs il n'y en avait aucun dans ce quartier.

Elle entreprit d'arpenter la rue dans laquelle elle venait d'apparaitre. Peut-être qu'un moyen de transport se révélera lors de ses pérégrinations sans but. La solution lui vint comme un coup au cœur au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se dit que vraiment elle ne valait pas mieux que cet imbécile de Ron. Hermione leva fermement sa baguette et appela :

- "Magicobus, sorcière en détresse !"

A l'instant le magicobus apparut. Tournoillant, virevoltant entre les quelques voitures circulant encore à cette heure tardive et les autres en stationnement. En brinquebalant il s'arrêta devant Hermione.

Un vieillard qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'accueilli. Après de brefs regards à sa droite puis à sa gauche, l'homme tendit une main parcheminée vers la jeune fille.

- Johan Rivett' à vot'bon servisss m'zelle. bargouina-t-il en saisissant la main d'Hermione pour la faire monter.

- Pas d'valise m'zelle ? questionna-t-il.

- Manifestement pas ! se prit à répondre Hermione.

Le dénommé Rivett' haussa bougon ses vieilles épaules et entreprit de fermer les portes du magicobus. Le chauffeur resté en retrait regarda Hermione. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il attendait d'elle une destination.

- Privet Drive, Surrey, s'il vous plait. Finit-elle par annoncer d'un ton moins à l'aise qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle était la seule voyageuse du magicobus. Cette constatation la tranquillisa. Elle pourrait respirer et se calmer dans un univers qu'elle connaissait. Le magicobus était tel qu'elle l'avait vu précédemment. Toujours aussi crasseux et vieillot. D'une certaine manière cela la rassurait. Il y avait des choses immuables même quand on voyageait dans le temps.

""

Dans un délai ridiculement court, le magicobus parcouru la distance qui séparait Londres de Privet Drive. Hermione ne put empêcher son thé de se renverser. Elle remercia le vieux Rivett' de son attention même si le résultat l'avait passablement humidifié et brulé. D'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré Hermione descendit dans l'inconnu. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce quartier et ignorait comment retrouver la bonne maison. Pour elle, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Surtout la nuit.

Elle n'eut cependant pas d'effort à fournir, malgré un sort de dissimulation réussi, elle sut qu'Hagrid arrivait. En effet, celui-ci avait oublié de rendre inaudible le moteur de la moto de Sirius. Le bruit remonta toute l'allée pour ralentir devant le numéro 10. Hermione ne savait pas se rendre invisible, elle dut se dissimuler à la manière des moldus en remontant vers la future adresse de bébé Harry. L'évocation de "bébé Harry" lui arracha un petit sourire contrit.

Hermione eut de la chance. Le transplanage d'Albus Dumbledore émit un craquement sonore distinctif. Elle se précipita dans les branches d'une haie de cyprès. Elle vit alors que le professeur Mac Gonnagal quittait sa forme féline pour reprendre celle qu'Hermione connaissait mieux. Quelques instants de plus et elle aurait vu la jeune fille. Le cœur battant à cette idée Hermione se rassura en pensant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne la connaissait. Ils l'auraient probablement stupéfixié rapidement avant d'effacer ses derniers souvenirs. Quoique l'opération ne présenta aucun danger pour elle, Hermione trouva qu'il était plus agréable de s'en passer.

Dissimulée dans sa haie, Hermione vit de ses propres yeux la scène qu'Hagrid et Harry avait souvent raconté. Parfaitement droit, un peu rigide peut-être, Dumbledore sonna à la porte des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon apparu et sembla s'étouffer, la tante Pétunia se dressait derrière lui affolée. Elle savait parfaitement qui se trouvait devant elle.

Avec des mots doux et chaleureux le professeur Dumbledore expliqua ce qu'il attendait des parents moldu du bébé. Hermione savait qu'en agissant ainsi le professeur Dumbledore voulait préserver Harry de son statut de "survivant" et de sa célébrité sorcière. Elle savait aussi que le pauvre allait souffrir toute son enfance. Les Dursley nieront toute son histoire et ne lui donneront aucune preuve d'affection. Hermione était bien déterminée à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Après quelques instants de discussion, le professeur Dumbledore expliquait notamment que l'enfant rejoindrait son vrai monde à l'âge de 11 ans, il prit congé. La moto volante de Sirius retourna dans le ciel en pétaradant, le professeur MacGonnagal échangea quelques mots avec son directeur. Il sembla à Hermione que sa professeur de transformation n'appréciait pas le choix de Dumbledore.

Elle n'entendit pas les paroles échangées jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent tranquillement d'elle.

- Voyons Albus, vous avez bien vu les visages de ces moldus. Ils n'apporteront rien de bon à cet enfant !

- Calmez-vous Minerva. L'interrompit Dumbledore. Ils sont sa seule famille et nous ne pouvons l'en priver. Le sacrifice de sa mère ne le protègera que dans cette maison, il faut nous y résigner même si nous ne somme pas enthousiasmés par ce constat.

Les deux professeurs se séparèrent, Dumbledore transplana et MacGannagal s'éloigna changée en chat tigré. Hermione était restée figée dans les branches de son cyprès. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le professeur Dumbledore fut conscient des difficultés auxquelles il avait livré Harry.

Hermione en voulait au digne professeur de cette légèreté d'esprit. Elle qui avait grandi dans une famille moldue unie. Même si ses parents, dentistes, n'avaient pas toujours eut beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, elle avait reçu toute l'affection et l'attention dont une enfant pouvait avoir besoin. De la même manière, Ron appartenait à une famille nombreuse qui débordait d'amour filial et fraternel. Des sentiments qu'Harry, à cause du choix de Dumbledore, ne pourrait connaitre. Cette constatation la révulsait autant que l'indifférence dont faisait part Harry lorsqu'il évoquait sa famille moldue.

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Harry pouvait pardonner si facilement les exactions des Dursley à son encontre. Son oncle et sa tante ne faisait jamais preuve d'aucune compassion envers l'orphelin et l'avaient élevé dans la méconnaissance totale de ses origines. Niant tant qu'il était possible l'histoire de ses parents et le sacrifice qu'ils avaient consentis pour permettre à Harry, leur fils unique, de survivre. Non vraiment Il n'était pas possible de laisser tout ceci se produire à nouveau.

Alors que les sorciers eurent disparus depuis un moment, Hermione, d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers la maison coquette et banale des Dursley. Tout ce qu'ils aimaient tant.

"**§§§"**

Hermione se dressait devant la porte du pavillon de banlieue de la famille Dursley, tremblotante et passablement paniquée. Elle espérait que son choix n'allait pas entrainer un avenir pire que celui qu'elle quittait quelques heures plus tôt. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sonna.

"**§§§"**

La jeune fille n'eut à enclencher la sonnette une unique fois. Des bruits étouffés parvinrent au travers de la porte. Hermione sentait que sa visite, faisant suite à celle de Dumbledore, provoquait un grand remue-ménage dans la maison proprette.

Enfin, une silhouette menue apparue dans l'entre-baillement de la porte. Le visage de la tante Pétunia se trancha entre la clarté de l'intérieur et le sombre de la nuit.

- Nous ne recevons par les démarcheurs trancha la nouvelle venue d'une voix sèche.

- Je suis là pour Harry coupa Hermione. Et sans attendre de réaction de son interlocutrice elle força le passage. Elle vit l'enfant posé, abandonné plutôt, sur le canapé du salon. Je vois que vous lui réservez une attention particulière, pauvre enfant.

- De quel droit pénétrez-vous chez moi ! grogna visiblement agacé l'oncle Vernon.

- Du droit que m'accorde ma fonction de gardienne du "Survivant" poursuivit Hermione. Elle avait joint le geste à la parole et tenait sa baguette dressée sous le menton flasque de l'oncle de Harry. Sans paraître aucunement perturbé par les réactions affolées des deux Dursley Hermione rempli le silence épais. Je devais m'assurer que vous aviez pleinement compris ce que le professeur Dumbledore vient de vous expliquer.

Rapidement Hermione constata que la description qu'Harry avait fait des lieux était conforme à la réalité qu'elle était alors en mesure d'observer. Tout était parfaitement rangé, ordonné, discipliné et propre. De l'ensemble se dégageait une impression de banalité. Assurément, une fois sorti on oubliait instantanément l'ensemble du décor de cette maison.

- Nous prendrons soin de cet enfant aussi bien que possible. tenta une Pétunia livide et tétanisée. Puis, reprenant contenance. Je suis sa tante et malgré nos dissensions, j'aimais ma sœur. Toute anormale qu'elle était.

- Vous ne pourrez pas cacher à cet enfant ce qu'il est. Hermione préféra ne pas relever l'idée d'anormalité qui accompagnait systématiquement l'évocation des sorciers chez les Dursley. Prenez parti de vous en faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. D'ailleurs nous ne serons jamais loin de lui.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes nombreux. Balbutia l'oncle Vernon en se précipitant vers la fenêtre la plus proche, comme s'il allait découvrir une horde de sorcier sur son gazon parfaitement tondu.

- Pas ici, pas ce soir. lança en guise de réponse à cette question ridicule. Nous surveillons cet enfant car il est notre avenir à tous. Autant pour les sorciers. Pétunia et Vernon s'étranglèrent en entendant Hermione parler aussi simplement de sa condition dans leur parfaite petite maison. Que pour vous. acheva-t-elle sans paraître perturbée par les réactions de ses interlocuteurs.

- Qu'avons-nous à y gagner ? déclara l'oncle Vernon un éclair mauvais dans les yeux.

Rageuse Hermione s'avança vers le gros bonhomme baguette tendue droit devant elle. Courageusement, l'oncle Vernon recula jusqu'à la fausse cheminée du salon. Elle devait trouver rapidement une réponse crédible à cette question. Dans son esprit, tout était prévu, tout sauf ça. Il était trop tard pour se désoler de cet oubli, il fallait trouver une solution. Parvenue au centre de la pièce Hermione n'avait toujours pas d'échappatoire. Les yeux de Vernon Dursley montraient qu'il prenait la mesure de sa victoire. De son côté, Pétunia observait son mari d'un air étrange. Contrairement à Vernon elle n'avait pas perçu la faiblesse de la jeune sorcière.

- Je puis vous obliger à le faire pour rien. Fini par trancher Hermione, songeant qu'elle ne saurait probablement pas se résoudre à employer l'imperium contre eux.

- Bien entendu. ricana l'oncle Vernon. Mais nous n'en avons pas la preuve. Nous ne l'aurons certainement jamais, alors que cet enfant il est là, lui !

- _Impero !_ Un éclair parti de la baguette vers Pétunia. La tante de Harry frappée en pleine tête n'eut aucune réaction. Allez donc coucher cet enfant dans un lit mieux adapté. Avec son cousin par exemple. Lui lança Hermione d'un ton faussement détaché.

A la surprise de l'oncle Vernon, Pétunia obéi sagement, prenant délicatement l'enfant encore emmailloté dans ses langes de voyage. D'une main experte et visiblement aimante, elle entreprit de l'en dégager. En quelques instants Harry était libéré de l'étreinte de ses draps étroitement serrés. Devant les yeux toujours inquiets de l'oncle, la tante de Harry le serra dans ses bras d'un geste maternel avant de saluer amicalement la sorcière d'un grand sourire.

- Excusez-moi de vous abandonner, mais ce pauvre Harry a tant besoin de sommeil. Mon Chéri, poursuit-elle en direction de Vernon, peux-tu préparer un biberon? Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère. fit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione.

La scène avait paralysée tant l'oncle Vernon qu'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas pensé que le sortilège impardonnable aurait pu être aussi efficace. D'autant qu'elle n'avait, heureusement, jamais eu à employer l'imperium. Ce revirement de la tante d'Harry lui paraissait suspect. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trancher quant à la bonne fois de Pétunia que Vernon reprenait la parole.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme, monstre ! Hurla-t-il.

- Je l'ai obligée à se plier à ma volonté. Désirez-vous subir le même sort ? Répondit Hermione en dirigeant à nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

Manifestement le gros homme ne souhaitait pas subir les mêmes outrages magiques que son épouse. Il finit par admettre qu'ils pouvaient sans trop de frais supplémentaires accorder leur affection à ce pauvre enfant.

N'ignorant pas qu'une parole donnée par les Dursley était soumise à de fortes cautions, Hermione lui fit signer un acte où il s'engageait à remplir ce contrat d'éducation. Elle enchanta le document afin qu'en cas de trahison du serment la famille Dursley ait à subir quelques contrariétés désagréables. Celles-ci prenant fin dès lors que l'oncle et la tante de Harry avaient un comportement affectueux en faveur de leur neveu.

Rassurée et satisfaite de son intervention Hermione prit congé de l'oncle Vernon. Il était devenu vert pâle et seuls les craquements de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis montraient qu'il vivait encore. Il répondit à peine aux adieux d'Hermione. En sortant du salon, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la tante Pétunia. Le regard de la tante d'Harry n'était nullement atone. Ses yeux ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de Barny Croupton lors du championnat de sorcellerie. Hermione sut alors que la tante Pétunia avait joué la comédie. Pétunia savait donc ce qu'était l'impérium et avait profité du sort raté de la jeune fille pour s'opposer à son mari.

En sortant Hermione respira en grand et se dit qu'une bonne chose était faite. En marchant vers la sortie du lotissement cependant elle s'interrogea sur le comportement de la tante d'Harry. Si elle avait présenté un tel revirement en 1981, pourquoi était-elle devenue si rigide ?

En s'éloignant, Hermione savait qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins. Le "bébé Harry" serait entre de bonnes mains. Il recevrait suffisamment d'affection pour ne pas en souffrir. En un mot, il aurait une enfance normale, banale, comme son oncle et sa tante.

**"§§§"**

Un petit piaillement la sortit de sa réflexion. Constater que cette femme qu'elle détestait, sans la connaitre, n'avait pas été aussi méchante qu'elle le croyait l'interrogeait profondément. Indirectement Hermione comprenait que la vie et la personnalité évolue selon les choix que l'on fait en âme et conscience mais que rien n'est irréversible ni immuable.

Un bruit l'empêchait de conclure de manière satisfaisante ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait émettre une stridulation aussi peu agréable ? Hermione balaya d'un regard l'endroit où elle avait fini par arriver sans en prendre véritablement conscience. Elle se trouvait sur une allée de terre loin après le lotissement propret des Dursley. Les bruits provenaient d'une haie de ronces et d'acacias sauvages. Au pied de cette haie pour être précis. Accroupie, Hermione parvint à découvrir l'origine du bruit. Il s'agissait simplement d'un petit chaton. Sa mère devait l'avoir abandonné ou bien s'était-il perdu. Comme moi, songea Hermione.

L'animal apeuré se laissa attraper. Délicatement la jeune fille le brossa de la main. Puis lui donna quelques miettes de thon prélevées sur le sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention, finalement, de manger.

La petite chose, noire du museau à la queue apprécia manifestement les cadeaux de la sorcière. Elle lui rendit son attention par force de ronronnements. Ce qu'Hermione trouva décidemment apaisant.

- Tout noir, on sombre dans le cliché tu sais ? dit-elle à ce petit animal tout chaud, pelotonné sur les jambes allongées de sa sauveteuse. Il me manque le balai mais la sorcière au chat noir c'est du rabâché. Puis, attrapant la boule de poils et la levant devant son visage.

- Bien, fille ou garçon ? Considérant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, Hermione se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Dans ces conditions il lui vint un nom : Cassy !

Un bâillement typiquement félin accompagna cette proposition. Hermione en déduisit que cela ne dérangeait pas outre mesure sa nouvelle compagne de route. Adoptée la petite bête ! Hermione savait qu'elle se sentirait ainsi un peu moins seule.

Considérant qu'elle avait eu suffisamment d'émotions pour la nuit, Hermione sortit une tente magique de sa bourse et l'installa dans un champ proche. Elle n'était pas très grande ni très confortable, mais au moins elles seraient à l'abri. Les grincements du lit présagèrent un inconfort chronique auquel elle devrait s'habituer.

Après quelques hésitations, Cassy sauta prestement sur le lit. Malaxa les couvertures et le dos de sa nouvelle maitresse avant de se rouler en boule. Et avant de ronfler bruyamment. Malgré les circonstances peu glorieuses, malgré les doutes qui la taraudaient, Hermione laissa un sourire s'installer. La grande chaleur dégagée par le tout petit chat la réconfortait. Elle aurait tant aimé partager cette couche avec Ron Weasley. Mais ses amis étaient bien loin maintenant.

Hermione s'endormit finalement quelques larmes perlant sur le visage. Satisfaite et inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les événements. La première partie de son plan s'était déroulé quasiment comme prévu. Quasiment.


	4. Chap 3 : Dans une rue de Londres

Pour faire plaisir à Eliie Evans, une livraison faite un peu plus tôt ;p.  
(une petite remarque pour la citer, puisqu'elle l'a gentiment fait)

Ce chapitre est le premier des morceaux un peu plus conséquents.  
Mais je me suis bien amusé.

Bonne lecture.

Chap. 3 : Dans une rue de Londres.

Le lendemain, 3 novembre, Hermione se senti soulagée. Harry serait aimé dans son nouveau foyer. Il aurait une enfance normale et arriverait à Poudlard avec bien moins de blessures. Il serait certainement différent du Harry qu'elle avait connu. Il fallait espérer que ces différences se traduiraient en bien.

Avant toute chose, et parce qu'il est impossible de réfléchir l'estomac vide, Hermione entreprit de se constituer un solide déjeuner. Les ronds de jambe de Cassy montraient qu'elle aussi souhaitait participer aux festivités.

L'intérêt des tentes magiques résidait essentiellement dans le fait que l'espace intérieur n'avait aucune corrélation avec le volume extérieur. Ce qui paraissait être une petite tente de modèle canadien recélait en fait un appartement de deux pièces relativement confortable. La chambre s'ouvrait sur la droite en entrant et la pièce principale avec cuisine aménagée à l'américaine se trouvait à gauche. Les commodités séparant les deux espaces de vie.

Les placards étaient heureusement pleins des denrées non périssables qu'Hermione avait eu soin de préparer. Elle se souvenait qu'à l'origine tout ceci était prévu pour faire passer un moment plus agréable à Ron. Celui-ci tenant tout particulièrement à son confort personnel, même en voyage. Un grand bol de céréales baignant dans le lait suivit d'un œuf au plat suffit à Hermione pour reprendre des forces passablement affaiblies la veille. Cassy se contenta d'un peu d'œuf et bouda le lait.

- J'avais oublié que les chats ne digèrent pas le lait. Lança Hermione à son compagnon à quatre pattes. Intervenir à haute voix lui permettait de s'assurer qu'elle parvenait encore à employer un langage articulé.

Rassasiée, Hermione abandonna son assiette à son chat qui se précipita sur la table pour profiter de l'aubaine. Le Cassy léchait consciencieusement l'assiette de sa maitresse lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la salle de bain.

- Une bonne douche me fera du bien, viens-tu Cassy ?

Le chat leva un instant le museau de son repas improvisé, sembla questionner du regard la jeune sorcière. Et, dédaignant la proposition, replongea dans l'assiette, insistant sur un petit bout de jaune d'œuf qui ne voulait pas se détacher de son support. L'anecdote amusa Hermione. Bien que l'anthropomorphisme dont elle faisait preuve n'était pas très rassurant pour l'état mental de la jeune sorcière.

Il ne faut jamais négliger l'impact que peut avoir une bonne douche sur le moral et sur l'intellect. Hermione sorti de sa douche pleinement délassée, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle devait à présent mettre en œuvre la seconde partie de son plan.

Il lui restait neuf jours avant que Sirius Black ne retrouve Peter Pettigrew.

Malheureusement elle-même ne savait pas comment retrouver la trace des deux amis de James et Lily Potter.

Tous les amis des parents de Harry pensaient que Sirius était le gardien du secret de leur résidence. Par conséquent, ils croyaient tous qu'il les avait vendus au seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione savait, elle, que c'était le surnommé Queue-de-ver qui les avait trahi. Il ne demeurait pas moins que Sirius était désormais en fuite.

Dans sa fureur, Sirius Black allait se lancer à la recherche de son ancien ami pour lui faire payer la peine que, comme les autres, il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait prévoir le piège que le lâche avait déjà prévu. Alors que Sirius serait en mesure de l'arrêter et de le conduire à l'Ordre du Phénix, Queue-de-ver choisira de tuer l'ensemble des moldus présents dans une grande explosion. Le sacrifice de deux de ses doigts devant prévenir toutes recherches ultérieures. Á la suite de l'incident, Sirius, parrain de Harry, serait emprisonné à Azkaban sans procès, à discrétion du ministre. Hermione ne voulait pas laisser cette injustice se produire. Elle devait permettre à Harry de profiter de l'affection de son parrain.

Il restait neuf jours…

- Et je n'ai pas un seul indice me signalant où se produira le piège de Queue-de-ver. Á nouveau assise à sa table, Hermione parlait au vide. Cassy qui se léchait très sérieusement interrompit son mouvement, imaginant peut-être que l'intervention de sa maitresse lui était destinée.

La lumière traversant la fenêtre de la tente signala à Hermione que l'heure avançait. Une bonne partie de la matinée était déjà passée. Malgré ses efforts la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à déterminer une destination prioritaire. Elle n'avait qu'une vision très partielle du passé de Sirius Black. Hermione ignorait la plus grande partie de ses relations, amis et famille. L'Ordre du Phénix ne logeait certainement pas encore au 12 square Grimaurd. Cette sombre maison où il vivait reclus lors des troisième et quatrième années de leur scolarité. Et cela était heureux car elle ne désirait surtout pas se trouver face aux membres de l'Ordre. Rencontrer ses amis enfants, voir Dumbledore vivant et plus jeune était largement au-delà de ses forces.

Sur une fiche elle acheva de recenser les endroits où pourraient se rendre Sirius Black. :

« _12 square Grimaurd__, Trop simple et évident !  
le QG de l'Ordre (emplacement à déterminer)  
Le Ministère de la Magie,  
__Poudlard__,  
__le Terrier,__  
__Pré-au-lard__,  
Ailleurs ! »_

Hermione se désespérait. Ne trouvant pas de nouvelles idées dans l'immobilité de sa tente elle décida de s'aérer l'esprit en rôdant dans la campagne alentours. Après un regard vers Cassy qui se prélassait derrière la fenêtre du salon, sous les rayons d'un soleil chaleureux, elle émergea dans le champ. Il s'agissait d'un des fréquents pâturages disponibles dans cette région de l'Angleterre. Rien ne le différenciait de son voisin et la petite tente verdâtre dénotait à peine avec l'herbe haute.

Il faudra que je trouve une solution pour dissimuler un peu mieux ma présence pensa Hermione. D'autant qu'elle avait prévu une liste complète de sorts de protection et de dissimulation.

La promenade qu'elle fit à travers champs lui vida l'esprit de ses angoisses. Peu à peu les morceaux du problème apparaissaient plus clairs. Il lui semblait qu'il était inutile de chercher l'endroit où se cachait Sirius Black. Il était plus important de trouver où Peter Pettigrow avait jugé utile de se cacher. Ce lieu était très probablement un espace moldu où l'animagus pourrait trouver un refuge paisible pour longtemps.

- Bon sang ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! éructa Hermione en se giflant le front. Elle savait exactement où Queue-de-ver passerait les 11 prochaines années. Elle se précipita en direction de sa tente et commença à tout ranger.

- C'est Croutard ! Dit-elle à Cassy en tenant sa petite tête de chat pas tout à fait réveillé dans sa main droite. Pettigrew est un animagus, c'est un rat, c'est celui de Ron !

En quelques minutes la tente regagna la bourse magique, Cassy fut hissée sur l'épaule de sa maitresse. La posture un peu instable ne lui plaisant guère, elle entreprit de mordiller l'oreille droite d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle se mit en marche, d'un pas décidé vers l'agglomération, Cassy comprit qu'il valait mieux ne plus bouger de peur de se retrouver durement projeté au sol.

- « Maintenant, je sais où trouver Pettigrew après qu'il ait… tué… tous ces moldus. Je dois pourtant le trouver avant. Pour l'instant il doit se trouver à Londres. Seule une grande ville peut lui fournir des espaces où se cacher. » Soliloquer ne lui parut plus aussi déplacé maintenant, elle avait son chat pour l'écouter. « Il rejoindra le Terrier plus tard, mais manifestement assez vite. Donc, si je ne parviens pas à l'empêcher d'agir, je saurais où le trouver ensuite ». Cette dernière idée la rassurait bien qu'elle eut préféré ne pas se trouver devant les parents de Ron plus jeunes de 17 ans…

Hermione plaqua Cassy sur son épaule d'une main ferme à l'instant où elle se préparait à transplaner pour Londres. Le chat exprima d'un miaulement douloureux son refus, mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

Le soir tombait déjà, il restait huit jours.

Hermione avait choisi comme destination le quartier de Piccadilly Circus. La foule qui s'y massait continuellement lui servirait de bouclier dans sa recherche du lâche Pettigrew. Elle pensait de plus que l'animagus chercherait dans un premier temps à se dissimuler au milieu des moldus. D'ailleurs la raison de l'emprisonnement de Sirius indiquait la présence de nombreux innocents.

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels Hermione se laissa aller à fureter dans les quartiers recherchés de la capitale britannique. Elle avait agi d'une manière systématique. Partant de Piccadilly elle avait cerclé en se rapprochant des zones de contact avec l'univers sorcier. D'ailleurs, elle avait choisi de prendre une chambre miteuse au « Chaudron baveur » où elle put laisser Cassy en sécurité ainsi qu'une partie de ses affaires. L'idée de se rapprocher du chemin de traverse la rassurait également. Malgré son exil dans le temps elle restait à proximité des lieux qu'elle connaissait. Le Londres des années 80 n'étant pas des plus sécurisants pour une jeune sorcière de 17 ans.

Il lui restait moins d'une semaine.

Doutant de parvenir à trouver Pettigrew de cette manière, elle décida de régler ses rotations autour du ministère de la magie. Elle savait qu'en plus d'être lâche, Pettigrew aimait être informé. Elle connaissait certaines des ruelles sordides qui encadraient le ministère pour y avoir atterri à dos de sombral l'année précédente. Mais malgré ses efforts, Hermione ne put trouver de traces du passage de Pettigrew.

Les heures qu'elle passait à observer telle ou telle sortie du ministère, restant debout, cachée dans les coins sombres lui pesait. Elle avait beaucoup appris des allées et venues des agents du ministère. D'abord, elle eut la confirmation que le seigneur des ténèbres était tombé devant Harry. Sur ce point au moins le passé n'avait pas changé.

Ensuite, elle comprit que la mort de James et Lily Potter avait marqué profondément le monde sorcier. Peu de gens prenait la mesure de la magie déployée cette nuit-là par la mère de Harry. Beaucoup regrettait au contraire que le professeur Dumbledore ait soustrait l'enfant au ministère. Tous le pensait incroyablement puissant et voulait bénéficier peu ou prou des avantages que cela induisait.

Hermione était passablement écœurée par ces comportements. Harry n'avait pas un an que déjà on s'acharnait contre lui. Elle se doutait que Peter Pettigrew écoutait également ces informations et espérait en tirer avantage.

Au quatrième jour de surveillance du ministère il se passa quelque chose de neuf. Il lui restait donc trois jours avant ce qu'elle désignait comme étant « l'incident ». Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigeait vers l'entrée en forme de cabine téléphonique accompagnée d'un homme encore jeune aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Hermione dû se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Ron ressemblait à son père.

Derrière elle un bruit détourna son attention. Des boîtes de conserves roulaient à terre, dérangées par le passage brutal d'un rat. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ce ne pouvait être que Pettigrew. Elle l'avait suffisamment côtoyé lors des trois premières années de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle reconnaitrait sans erreur le rat de son cher Ron.

Sans hésiter plus, Hermione lança un sort de stupéfixion pour tenter d'arrêter l'animagus. Sans réussir cependant. Le rat courrait de plus en plus vite en direction d'une bouche d'égout. Hermione voyait sa chance lui échapper et les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle en prenne conscience.

Elle resta affalée dans la ruelle pendant de longues minutes. Il était certain maintenant que Pettigrew serait méfiant. Cette tentative se soldait par un immense gâchis. L'animagus ne reviendrait plus aussi près du ministère avant longtemps. Et, du temps, Hermione n'en avait presque plus. La jeune fille se fit violence pour se relever et partir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours.

Ce soir-là elle revint tard au « chaudron baveur ». Avoir manqué Pettigrew l'avait profondément abattu. Lorsqu'elle entra enfin dans la salle du bar crasseux, le barman lui demanda si elle souhaitait manger. Quoiqu'elle ne se senti pas véritablement affamée, elle lui répondit par l'affirmative et se rendit dolemment dans la salle à manger.

La pièce qui servait de salle de repas était tout aussi miteuse que le reste de l'établissement. Quelques tables sommairement nettoyées encombraient l'espace. L'ensemble ne pouvait recevoir guère plus de quinze convives. Encore fallait-il qu'ils ne soient pas trop épais. Trois fauteuils effondrés marquaient par la courbe de leurs dossiers un espace devant la cheminée. Le salon en somme. Néanmoins la grande salle se situait à l'écart du passage. En s'y installant le voyageur évitait de croiser le regard de tous ceux qui se rendait au chemin de traverse par l'intermédiaire du "Chaudron Baveur". Dans ces conditions Hermione aimait s'y retrouver. Elle n'était pas contrainte de rester seule dans sa chambre à ressasser ses angoisses. Même si la présence du matou aidait à soulager ses craintes.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la mission qu'elle s'était fixée, Hermione aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Malgré le manque de confort du "Chaudron Baveur" l'établissement lui garantissait un abri et un contact avec les autres sorciers. Souvent, lorsqu'elle dinait, elle sursautait en voyant arriver l'un ou l'autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait beau savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait la reconnaitre, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dissimuler, maladroitement, à leurs yeux. Ces rencontres la réconfortaient dans ses choix autant qu'elles la brisaient.

Encore embrumée par sa journée Hermione prit place sur un coin de table sans porter attention à ses voisins. On lui servit rapidement une espèce de soupe clairette où nageait un vague quignon de pain. La première cuillère lui arracha une grimace peu féminine ce qui provoqua l'irruption du rire de son voisin de table.

Hermione leva un regard courroucé en direction de l'importun.

- Donnez-moi de quoi modifier le goût de cette – chose – plutôt que de vous moquer ! adressa-t-elle en guise de prise de contact.

- Je ne voulais pas me moquer, je m'en excuse humblement. Et l'inconnu lui présenta une salière accompagnée d'un grand sourire qu'il espérait manifestement charmeur.

- Merci, monsieur ?

- Sir…ham, James Sirham[1] balbutia le jeune homme avec une grimace.

Tu ne sais pas mentir mon grand pensa Hermione. Le Jeune homme qui se trouvait face à elle était plutôt grand, dégingandé, portant long ses cheveux châtains. Un rapide détail aurait dû suffire à Hermione pour reconnaitre Sirius Black. Quoiqu'il fût bien différent du Sirius qu'elle avait connu après son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Il ne devait pas avoir bien plus de vingt Pourtant ce sont les yeux d'un gris acier, mordant, du jeune Sirius qui lui permit de s'apercevoir que sa quête s'achevait.

- Mais mes amis m'appellent Patmol. reprit le jeune homme visiblement plus à l'aise d'employer ce surnom.

- Enchantée, Pansy Parkinson! répondit sans hésitation Hermione. Si ses joues la brulaient ce n'était pas à cause de ce vague mensonge. Il lui fallait bien une fausse identité et prendre celle de cette pimbêche de Parkinson l'amusait. Son rougissement venait de l'excitation de la réussite qui l'envahissait progressivement. Maintenant qu'elle savait où se trouvait Sirius Black, il ne lui restait plus qu'a le suivre pour trouver Pettigrew.

Sirius dévisagea la jeune fille assez longuement avant de reprendre la parole. Hermione se demanda se qui pouvait l'intriguer autant. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait la connaitre, elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Pour le moment.

- Votre surnom, c'est à cause de votre poignée de main ou parce que vous ne résistez pas à la pression ? persifla la jeune fille.

Sirius parût outré un instant. Son visage perdit instantanément toute fraicheur. Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas gaffé en répondant aussi naturellement. Elle se souvenait de l'humour un peu particulier du Sirius qu'elle connaissait. Et c'est d'instinct qu'elle avait répondu à son intervention. Elle mit à profit ce moment de flottement pour détailler le visage du jeune Sirius. En dehors de ses yeux d'un gris acier froid et pénétrant, l'adolescent ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Son menton portait une barbe magique destinée à changer son apparence. Ce qui manifestement était voué à l'échec. Il était plus joufflu que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas encore quitté l'âge juvénile, ses traits n'étaient plus ceux d'un adolescent, et pas encore ceux d'un adulte. Paradoxalement il lui paraissait moins beau. Il n'avait pas encore l'aisance et la présence masculine qui se dégagerait de lui bien plus tard.

Après cette hésitation, après avoir observé, les yeux écarquillés, le visage impassible de sa voisine, Sirius parti d'un grand rire. Un rire chaud et puissant, très différent de celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était cloitré au square Grimaurd, dans 17 ans.

- En quelle année êtes-vous mademoiselle ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret évidemment ! se défendit Sirius encore hilare.

- Je viens de finir ma sixième année. répondit mécaniquement Hermione, soulagée qu'une cause aussi futile puisse monopoliser l'esprit du jeune homme. Et vous êtes particulièrement indiscret monsieur Sirham.

- Vous m'en voyez navré miss Parkinson. Comprenez, je suis sorti de cette école il n'y a pas deux ans et je ne vous reconnaissais pas. Ce qui me surprend, je ne vois pas comment une telle beauté avait pu m'échapper.

- Je ne suis pas un objet monsieur Sirham ! trancha fermement Hermione. "Et je suis particulièrement satisfaite de ne pas avoir rencontré plus tôt un goujat tel que vous !" Hermione pensa qu'il était heureux qu'elle l'ait rencontré dans l'avenir. Le jeune Sirius n'avait pas la maturité et la délicatesse dont faisait preuve son alter ego.

- Croyez bien que ce n'était pas mon intention. Se défendit Sirius.

- Manqué ! susurra la jeune fille. Suffisamment fort pour que son interlocuteur prenne la mesure de son agacement.

- Permettez-moi de vous offrir une bonne bière-au-beurre pour faire passer le goût de cet infâme bouillon. Et, dans un clin d'œil, pour faire passer cette mauvaise entrée en matière !

Hermione concéda qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une bien maladroite tentative pour lier connaissance. Mais elle acceptait malgré tout son invitation. Alors qu'il revenait, Hermione se demanda comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle avait trouvé Sirius, il pouvait la mener à Queue-de-ver, mais il fallait que cela soit discret. Sinon sa situation sera altérée lorsqu'elle reprendra sa place dans son présent.

- Alors, Miss Parkinson, dans quelle maison êtes-vous ? questionna Sirius en posant les bière-au-beurres entre eux sur la table poisseuse.

- Je suis entrée à Serpentard, et vous ? lança avec gentillesse Hermione sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de Griffondor.

- Toute ma famille y est passée, moi, j'ai préféré Griffondor. Le ton employé était celui du défi. Sirius tenait à montrer qu'il était fier de ce changement. Dusse-t-il perdre toute possibilité de séduire la jeune Serpentard.

- En général, je ne fréquente pas les Griffondor. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous connaissons pas, Patmol. reprit Hermione.

Sirius rosit légèrement en entendant son surnom. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait du jeune homme en laissant entendre qu'elle succombait à son charme. Ce en quoi il pouvait rêver. Personne n'effacerait Ron de la mémoire d'Hermione.

La discussion tourna longtemps autour de l'école de sorcellerie. Chacun partageant ses souvenirs. Hermione prenait garde de bien sélectionner ses histoires afin de pouvoir les transposer dans les caves des serpentards. Le jeune Sirius, quoiqu'un peu gauche et clairement très satisfait de sa personne, pouvait être prévenant et gentil. La bonne humeur se dégageait de lui, de ses gestes et de ses paroles, en un tranchant contraste avec l'homme qu'Hermione connaissait. Le repas habituellement vite expédié dura sensiblement plus longtemps. Les plats s'installant durablement entre eux avant qu'ils ne daignent les goûter puis les renvoyer, froid et à peine entamés, en cuisine.

Doucement Hermione fit glisser les conversations sur le jeune homme. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur ses conditions de vie et ses intentions. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue son objectif. Elle apprit donc qu'il vivait dans l'hôtel, trois chambres plus loin que celle de la jeune fille. Il y résidait depuis presque un mois. Hermione pensa qu'elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote. Elle aurait mieux fait d'observer autour d'elle plutôt que de se cacher, elle qui ne craint rien. Harry avait bien choisi de se cacher au "Chaudron Baveur" lors de sa fugue en troisième année. Pourquoi pas Sirius ! Il finit par admettre qu'il recherchait un de ses amis. Et qu'il était très proche de mettre la main dessus.

Alors que la nuit avançait, Hermione laissa s'échapper un bâillement.

- Je vous ennuie, je le vois. s'exclama navré Patmol.

- Non, non, je vous assure. le rassura Hermione avant de reprendre. Je suis seulement épuisée par ma journée. Je passe un agréable moment en votre compagnie, mais…

- Il y a toujours un "mais", bien sûr.

- … nous aurons le temps de continuer demain. acheva Hermione. Il lui apparaissait maintenant que le plus simple serait de suivre ouvertement Sirius au cours des deux prochaines journées pour être certaine de mettre la main sur Pettigrew. Il y avait le risque que Sirius la reconnaisse dans 15 ans. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira. Il sembla ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, se levant, il prit, très galamment, la main d'Hermione en un délicat baisemain.

- Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre, chère demoiselle ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'une idée de la destination et non du contenu. Ne rêvez pas Patmol, je ne suis pas une fille facile. Ironisa Hermione.

Ils quittèrent la salle, bons amis, continuant de discuter en montant les marches qui conduisaient à leurs chambres.

Hermione ouvrit sa chambre, posa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée de Sirius et se glissa rapidement dans l'entrebâillement.

Avec un dernier regard elle lança au jeune homme qui s'éloignait :

- Vous seriez bien mieux sans cette barbe hirsute. Ainsi vous me faites penser à Hagrid. Ce qui n'est pas bien sérieux, vous en conviendrez. Bonne nuit, Patmol !

- Bonne nuit Pansy. articula un Sirius vaguement décontenancé.

Enfin seule Hermione s'abandonna à son excitation. S'affalant sur son lit à côté de Cassy qui la regarda d'un œil torve. La soirée avait été longue mais elle pouvait profiter pleinement de cet avantage. Par ailleurs, Sirius, même jeune, n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable. Si l'on exceptait son orgueil et son assurance de dandy évidemment.

A voix haute Hermione entreprit de faire un bilan de sa journée à Cassy qui se lovait à présent sur le flanc de sa maitresse. Elle lui raconta comment Pettigrew lui avait échappé, comment Sirius lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras.

Tout s'arrangeait finalement. Elle aurait probablement quelques soucis en revenant à son époque, mais il n'était pas encore temps de s'en inquiéter. Hermione savait que Sirius risquait de la reconnaitre lorsqu'elle se rendrait pour la première fois au square Grimaurd. Mais, les choses ayant changé, elle ne sait pas quand cet événement aurait lieu, s'il avait lieu.

La jeune fille échangea rapidement sa robe pour un pyjama peu seyant mais confortable. Hermione pensa à la tête que ferait Ron s'il la voyait si négligée. Sur l'image de son ami, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Patmol et Pansy avaient établi de passer une grande partie de la journée dans le chemin de traverse. Hermione rejoignit le jeune homme au cours du petit déjeuner dans la salle de bar du "chaudron baveur". Il portait une robe sombre vaguement mitée. Un artifice pour passer inaperçu. Toute sa personne signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt. Ses gestes et ses postures étaient travaillés pour donner l'impression d'un sorcier malhabile. Mais sur apparence de loqueteux tranchait le menton parfaitement glabre du jeune homme. Il avait manifestement été sensible à la remarque de la veille. Hermione se senti flatté que son avis ait eu une telle influence. Même si ce changement détruisait l'effet du déguisement de Sirius.

Une fois installée, elle se fit servir un grand bol de lait au chocolat et un œuf brouillé. Sirius l'observa étrangement. Il devait comprendre en voyant cette commande que la jeune sorcière avait des origines moldues. Ce qui tranchait avec son appartenance à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Hermione était inconsciente des interrogations de Sirius. Elle avait faim. Un grand poids l'avait quitté depuis la veille au soir. La seconde partie de son plan pouvait réussir. Ce dont elle avait fini par douter après cette semaine d'errance.

- Je me proposais de commencer notre journée par un arrêt chez Fortarôme. Glissa avec un large sourire le convive d'Hermione. Puis, si tu le veux bien, nous pourrions nous promener sur le chemin jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. il y a de nombreux magasins à visiter.

- Cela me semble bien. répondit Hermione. Elle sentait pourtant le piège se refermer sur elle. C'était bien un rendez-vous amoureux qu'il lui proposait.

La mine réjouie de son prétendant la confirma dans cette déduction. Elle senti un malaise lui remonter dans le dos, s'installer au creux de son estomac. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius s'attache à elle.

Contre toute attente, la journée que vécu Hermione au chemin de traverse ne confirma pas sa préscience. Comme tout adolescent Sirius pensait d'abord à lui-même. Les égards dont il faisait preuve à l'encontre d'Hermione étaient surtout dictés par une bonne éducation, une grosse dose de politesse. En grattant un peu il était facile de constater que le jeune Sirius ne parvenait pas à formaliser ses attentes.

Hermione en sourit. Derrière des aspects plus décontractés, alors qu'il parait plus à l'aise, Sirius avait les mêmes craintes et les mêmes comportements que Ron. Ô Ron…

Ce soir-là le repas ne dura pas très longtemps. Sirius et Hermione, Pansy et Patmol, étaient bien plus épuisés que la veille. Le jeune homme devait comprendre qu'il s'y prenait décidément fort mal pour séduire. Hermione était soulagée de constater qu'il ne cherchait plus à la frôler, la toucher. Ces contacts la mettaient mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille n'avait rien cédé à l'égoïste comportement du jeune Sirius. Malgré quelques tentatives osées, il n'avait obtenu que de gentils sourires. Il avait en outre réchappé à quelques gifles bien senties.

Hermione prit congé après avoir partagé un thé au "salon". Sirius, visiblement déçu ne lui proposa pas de la raccompagner. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce il s'était déjà saisi d'un journal qu'il maltraitait plutôt qu'il ne le lisait.

"Enfin seule" pensa Hermione en poussant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. La journée avait représenté un gros sacrifice. Sirius parlait beaucoup. Il discourait essentiellement sur Sirius. Hermione n'était pas fâchée en pensant que le lendemain correspondait au jour où devait avoir lieu "l'incident".

Ils avaient établit que cette seconde journée passée ensemble se déroulerait dans le Londres moldu. Hermione n'était pas à l'origine de ce choix. Qu'un sang-pur propose cette destination lui paraissait d'ailleurs assez insolite. En y repensant, elle se dit qu'il avait remarqué ses ascendances moldues. Il souhaitait peut-être se racheter de ses maladresses du jour en mettant le lendemain l'accent sur elle.

Dans tous les cas, le lendemain soir elle devrait mettre en œuvre la troisième partie de son plan.

En cherchant dans son sac de quoi satisfaire la gourmandise de Cassy, Hermione mit la main sur l'orbe céleste. Elle l'extirpa de la bourse magique et la posa sur le lit entre elle et le chaton. Il luisait d'une faible lueur magique. La jeune sorcière pouvait le manipuler sans crainte. En effet, le globe céleste réagissait aux intentions qui avaient conduit à sa fabrication et non à la volonté consciente du sorcier. Il permettait à Hermione de revenir dans le passé pour accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était destiné. Tant que celle-ci n'était pas achevée elle ne courrait pas le risque de revenir à son époque.

Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ces dix derniers jours, Hermione comprenait pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais pris la peine de construire un tel objet. Il n'avait aucuns regrets quant à sa vie passée. Il n'y avait personne qu'il aima suffisamment pour tenter de les mettre à l'abri. Cette affection séparait définitivement celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de Harry ou d'elle-même.

Elle entreprit de ranger correctement sa bourse magique pour emmener avec elle toutes ses affaires le lendemain matin. Elle accorda un dernier regard à la photo de Ron Weasley avant de se coucher et s'endormit bientôt.

C'était le grand jour. Dans l'après-midi Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black se retrouveraient face à face. Au cours de la rencontre Queue-de-ver tuera les moldus témoins de la rencontre. Et, surtout, se fera passer pour mort afin de faire envoyer son ancien ami à Azkaban. Hermione était là pour empêcher tout cela. Elle entendait bien y arriver.

En arrivant dans la partie bar du "chaudron baveur" Hermione réprima un rire peu charitable. Ce qu'elle vit lui rappela que Sirius était un sang-pur. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un complet bleu électrique étriqué. Ses épaules faisaient craquer les coutures alors que son abdomen flottait dans le tissu. La longueur du pantalon signifiait aussi que la personne à qui le complet avait été destiné avait d'autres mesures. Les chaussettes orange qui apparaissaient largement en-dessous des ourlets trop courts n'étaient pas non-plus du meilleur goût.

Le jeune Sirius semblait prendre ombrage du regard amusé d'Hermione.

- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir de ce côté-ci du "chaudron" moi ! fit-il en hochant la tête en direction de la porte que les moldus ne pouvaient voir.

- Nous trouverons une solution. Reprit sérieusement la jeune fille.

- N'espère pas me grimer comme toi ! Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Les hommes ne portent pas de jupes chez les moldus, alors ne soyez par inquiet cher Patmol.

L'idée que les vêtements que portait Hermione-Pansy soit typiquement féminin n'avait semble-t-il pas effleuré l'esprit du sang-pur. Hermione en déduisit que son cas était encore plus désespéré qu'elle ne le craignait.

Une fois le déjeuner englouti, les jeunes gens sortirent du "chaudron baveux" dans la rue moldue. Le quartier d'affaire n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour trouver une tenue moins voyante pour Sirius. Il leur fallu remonter plusieurs rues avant de trouver un magasin de prêt-à-porter qui proposa autre chose que des complets trois-pièces-cravates. Sur le trajet nombre de personnes se retournait sur eux. Patmol essayait de paraître indifférent, mais Hermione sentait bien que ces regards le perturbaient.

- C'est mon chat qu'ils regardent. Affirma-t-elle sans vergogne.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel.

- Il est pourtant relativement rare de voir les moldus se promener avec un chaton sur l'épaule.

- Je dois reconnaitre qu'il est bien sage. Dit-il en passant la main sous le menton de la petite bête. Il est tout tremblant tout de même. Ajouta Sirius.

- Elle. C'est une femelle.

- Pardon. S'excusa Patmol. Mais cela change-t-il vraiment quelque chose ?

- Non, je suis juste une ardente féministe. lança Hermione en même temps que son coude dans les entrailles de son compagnon de route.

Le geste d'Hermione quoiqu'agressif n'avait rien de violent. Il acheva cependant de détendre l'atmosphère. En effet, Patmol avait cessé de se soucier de son entourage pour rire franchement. Il était plus détendu et paraissait plus naturel. Extravagant mais naturel. Reprenant son calme Sirius sembla se rendre compte que les gens ne l'observaient plus de la même manière que précédemment.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant un magasin qui permettait de modifier l'apparence de Patmol. Hermione le poussa dans le magasin puis dans les rayons en quête de vêtements plus anodins. Au bout de quelques minutes elle parvint à réunir des éléments concordants. Il lui avait cependant fallu lui expliquer ce qu'étaient pardessus, vestes, chandails, sweet-shirts et autres T-shirts. Mais aussi lui montrer les différences entre les coupes de jeans, celles qui existaient entre les différentes toiles. Hermione se jura de ne jamais emmener ses enfants pour les habiller. Elle irait seule.

Le passage à la cabine d'essayage fut un calvaire. Patmol avait une conception très personnelle de la pudeur et laissait autant que possible le rideau ouvert. Ce fut chaque fois une Hermione rougissante qui devait tirer le tissu. Parfois des compliments sur la musculature de son petit-ami étaient émis. Elle eut beaucoup de peine à expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son petit-ami. D'autant que Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à ajouter des "pas encore", des "ça ne saurait tarder", des "Ha, bon ?", des "tu ne disais pas ça hier"… Tout cela embarrassait un peu plus la sorcière qui ne savait comment désarmer les regards approbateurs ou furieux des autres femmes.

Près de trois quart d'heure plus tard, Sirius sortait enfin habillé décemment. Il portait un sweet-shirt à col rond au ton clair rehaussant la couleur de ses yeux, un jean foncé pas trop serré. Hermione n'aurait pas supporté les regards appréciateurs des autres jeunes filles devant l'anatomie plutôt clémente de son compagnon.

Elle pensait en avoir fini avec ces épreuves vestimentaires lorsqu'ils sortaient enfin du magasin. Mais, en raison d'un mauvais calcul de trajectoire, ils passèrent devant le rayon de la lingerie. Sirius s'arrêta béat devant l'étalage des sous-vêtements féminins. Hermione dût le pincer à sang pour qu'il reprenne contenance.

- Et toutes les filles portent ça ? bafouilla-t-il enfin.

- A Poudlard aussi, pas seulement dans le monde moldu.

- D'accord sur le principe, mais ça !

- Peut-être pas. trancha Hermione en remarquant qu'en effet certaines tenues étaient un peu salées. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! lança-t-elle furieuse en ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sirius rougit de la tête au pied comme un enfant pris en défaut. Il balbutia quelques excuses et se précipita dehors, regardant droit devant lui comme si tout ce qui l'entourait recelait un danger mortel. Hermione pensa que décidément les hommes plus ils en parlaient, moins ils en faisaient. Comme pour confirmer son impression, Cassy la gratifia d'un grand coup de menton dans la joue avant de ronronner du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

L'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens était devenue plus amicale après cette visite. Sirius était probablement conscient qu'il avait trahi son manque d'expérience dans le domaine féminin. De son côté Hermione se demandait comment Ron aurait réagit dans des circonstances similaires. Une chose s'emblait s'établir entre eux. Ils devenaient de bons amis.

La matinée passa tranquillement, ils changeaient régulièrement de quartier. Soit qu'ils transplanent d'un coin à l'autre de Londres soit qu'ils prissent le métro aléatoirement. Cette dernière invention avait profondément intrigué le jeune homme. Les odeurs et la lumière l'avait d'abord rebuté. Mais le côté pratique de l'opération n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Contrairement au transplanage ils pouvaient continuer à discuter en se rendant d'un endroit à l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment Hermione prit conscience d'une chose pourtant évidente. Sirius cerclait dans Londres autour du ministère de la magie. Il continuait de chercher Pettigrew.

- Bon sang que tu es idiote ma pauvre fille ! pensa Hermione. Il profite de ta présence pour se donner un alibi. Ensemble nous sommes moins repérables.

Lors d'un des nombreux silences qui émaillait leur promenade, elle regarda en douce Sirius. Lorsqu'il pensait ne pas être vu de la jeune fille, son visage reflétait une dureté et une détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il était tout entier tourné vers sa quête du traitre.

- Et tu pensais qu'il te draguait. Quelle naïve ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Ron ou Harry. se dit la jeune sorcière en souriant.

Malgré tout, elle avait un avantage sur son compagnon de promenade. Elle savait à quelle heure l'événement se produirait. Si elle avait bien compris les indications publiées à l'époque, Sirius et Pettigrew se sont rencontrés au moment où les moldus quittaient les bureaux. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il y avait eu tant de victimes innocentes.

Big-Ben sonnait onze heures. Il était envisageable de commencer à chercher un petit restaurant où manger. Hermione n'était pas certaine que Patmol soit prêt à consommer du fast-food.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'une des rues adjacentes au grand bâtiment délabré que voyaient les moldus et qui dissimulait Ste Mangouste. Sirius s'immobilisa, tendu, le regard scrutant les alentours. Il se passait quelque chose et Hermione se reprocha de n'avoir rien vu venir.

Les quelques passants semblaient trouver que ces deux jeunes personnes statiques au milieu du passage étaient particulièrement gênantes. En conséquence de quoi ils étaient dévisagés par tous ceux qui les encadraient. Ils avaient cependant des choses plus graves en tête. Selon Sirius l'animagus se trouvait à proximité. Hermione s'était demandé comment il pouvait en être si certain. Puis elle songea qu'il était lui-même un animagus. Prendre l'apparence d'un gros chien semblait accroitre ses perceptions en tant qu'humain.

Heureusement, Sirius ne s'inquiéta pas de l'absence de réaction de son amie. Une personne non prévenue aurait probablement cherché à obtenir des explications de Sirius à propos de cet arrêt impromptu. Mais Hermione savait exactement de quoi il en retournait.

Elle le vit la première. Elle avait fréquenté suffisamment longtemps Croutard pour le distinguer des autres rats. A l'instant où il reprenait forme humaine Sirius regardait exactement à l'opposé. Le traitre Queue-de-ver se précipitait sur son ancien ami. Hermione comprit que Pettigrew n'avait pas de baguette et que son seul espoir résidait dans sa capacité à s'emparer de celle de Sirius.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas cette chance.

- _Stupéfix !_ Et Queue-de-ver s'effondra raide sur le bitume chauffé par le soleil. D'un geste rapide Hermione dégage son bras de celui de Sirius et se dirige d'un pas assuré droit vers le traitre rendu provisoirement immobile.

- _Incarcerem !_ lança Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Pettigrew. Elle s'agenouillait sur lui alors que Sirius comprenait enfin ce qui venait de se produire.

- Comment as-tu fais ? Pansy, réponds-moi ! hurla Sirius en s'approchant à son tour, un éclair de rage dans les yeux.

- Il faut prévenir l'Ordre du phénix tout de suite ! intima Hermione en guise de réponse.

Des craquements sonores firent comprendre à Hermione que le ministère, lui, était déjà au courant. Trois aurors venaient de transplaner dans la rue et dirigeaient leurs baguettes sur Sirius et elle. Hermione eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Il n'y avait que quelques dizaines de centimètres entre elle et Sirius. Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier.

- Je suis désolée. murmura-t-elle en transplanant.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'était agenouillée, Cassy en avait profité pour se dégourdir les pattes ankylosées par l'inactivité. Perchée comme elle l'était sur l'épaule de sa maitresse depuis le matin, les distractions étaient rares. Le chaton émit un miaulement de tristesse en voyant sa maitresse la quitter. Mais des mains chaleureuses et réconfortantes l'avaient ensuite ramassées.

- Viens petite Cassy, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, moi. Sirius garda contre son cœur tout ce qui restait de cette étrange jeune fille.

_Journal de Sirius Black, 12 novembre 1981. _

_L'étrange jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée au "Chaudron Baveur" vient probablement de me sauver la vie. Je ne saurais probablement jamais qui elle était vraiment. _

_Albus m'a confirmé qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de Pansy Parkinson à Poudlard. La description que j'en ai faite n'a pas semblé évoquer de souvenirs à Mac Gonnagal ni aux autres membres de l'Ordre._

_Ils ont eu du mal à croire que je n'étais pas le gardien du secret. Mais le sortilège d'incarcération lancé par… la douce maitresse de Cassy… a tellement indisposé ce traitre de Queue-de-ver qu'il a craché le morceau plutôt rapidement. Il en avait assez de souffrir l'ignoble._

_Par sa faute James et Lilly sont morts. Ils avaient notre âge ! Depuis leurs morts je n'avais pas trouvé moyen de faire mon deuil. Grace à Elle j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose. Maintenant je ne pourrais pas la remercier. Je suis certain qu'elle aussi je ne la reverrais plus. Jamais._

_Mais je suis certain de l'avoir vu pleurer lorsqu'elle transplanait…_

_Comme dit Remus, il me reste son chat. Il. Elle est bien gentille d'ailleurs cette petite boule de poil. Elle semble souffrir autant que moi du départ de sa maitresse._

Sirius ne le savait certainement pas encore. Mais il ne pourrait jamais plus ajouter de souvenir à ce journal. Il le rangea précieusement dans la bibliothèque du salon, et réclama à Kreatur des rafraichissements.

Ce soir là, le pauvre elfe dût porter son maitre jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

[1] Le jeu de mot n'est pas totalement fortuit. Mais presque.


	5. chap 4 : L'insurmontable vérité

Par Merlin que ce chapitre est court.  
Vous me voyez fort marri de n'avoir pas remarqué plus avant de l'indigence de ce morceau. Pourtant, il fait la liaison entre l'univers de J.K. Rowling et le mien.

Ceci dit, je rappelle que je réponds à toutes les remarques que l'on me fait par message privé mais aussi au début du Prologue. (Car il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de lire la question de quelqu'un, de la trouver pertinente, et de n'avoir pas de réponse. En tout cas, ça vaut pour moi)

**Chap. 4 : L'insurmontable vérité.**

Hermione apparut au milieu de la lande. Un vent glacé la transperçait. Après ce qu'elle venait de faire c'est aux alentours du loch Lomond qu'elle avait choisit de disparaitre.

Elle cercla un moment au milieu des hautes herbes en marmonnant divers sortilèges de protection. Une fois sa sécurité et sa dissimulation effectuée, elle installa sa tente au centre de l'espace protégé. L'intérieur de la tente la protégerait du vent qui parcourait le nord de l'Écosse. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir réchauffer son cœur.

Non seulement elle avait abandonné la pauvre Cassy au beau milieu de Londres, mais en plus elle avait trahi la confiance de Sirius. Son regard alors qu'elle avait immobilisé Pettigrew valait toutes les injures du monde. Elle lui avait pris sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle venait de le sauver d'un emprisonnement arbitraire à Azkaban.

Il était très difficile émotionnellement de modifier le passé. Hermione comprenait pourquoi si peu de sorcier prenait le risque de changer le cours des événements. En cherchant à faire le bien à la place des autres on ne gagne que la souffrance et le rejet.

Les larmes qu'elle était parvenue à contenir tout le temps qu'avait duré son installation s'échappaient enfin. Il fallu plusieurs heures à Hermione pour exprimer toutes ses angoisses. Plus exactement à les extérioriser. Les larmes avaient ceci de bénéfique qu'elles obligeaient la jeune fille à faire le deuil des erreurs qu'elle pensait avoir commises.

Les pleurs s'éteignirent doucement, tous seuls. Il n'y avait plus suffisamment de tristesse en elle pour continuer. Hermione se redressa, libérée. A présent elle devait mettre en œuvre la dernière partie de son plan. Ce serait certainement la plus fastidieuse. La plus longue et la plus traumatisante.

Ne pouvant vraiment pas se concentrer sur l'avenir, Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre un peu de repos. Elle s'allongea sur son lit qui grinça effroyablement en la recevant. Épuisée par les émotions de la journée elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

En quelques semaines elle était parvenue à protéger Harry de ses propres parents et son parrain. Elle se persuadait que les Dursley seraient cette fois-ci un oncle et une tante convenable. La veille, Hermione avait permis à Sirius d'échapper à Azkaban en arrêtant elle-même Queue-de-ver, le traitre qui avait signalé à celui-don-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom où Lilly et James Potter se cachaient.

Elle seule savait à présent que Voldemort n'était pas mort lorsqu'il avait été vaincu par Harry Potter. Quoique le professeur Dumbledore doive douter que cette disparition soit définitive. Il leur en avait fait part après que le professeur Quirell ait tenté de prendre la pierre philosophale.

Maintenant qu'elle avait établit un fait indéniable, Hermione se demandait comment procéder. Les rares personnes qui auraient pu lui venir en aide ne la connaissent pas. Et pour cause elle venait de naitre. Chez des moldus qui plus est. Lorsqu'elle cherchait à se trouver des alliés, seuls les noms de Dumbledore et de Rogue lui venait à l'esprit. Mais il était hors de question de se présenter à Poudlard.

Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Durant quatre longues journées elle avait retourné sa bourse magique. Tous ces livres trainaient maintenant éparpillés au travers de la tente. Aucun ne semblait pouvoir lui donner des indications utiles. Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione mettait ses livres en défaut.

Elle se savait perdue. Cette insurmontable vérité la déchirait littéralement.

En désespoir de cause elle décida de se mettre en route. Le professeur Quirell avait succombé aux maléfices de Voldemort dans l'un des pays des Balkans. Elle devait s'y rendre et le trouver. Quand cela serait fait, il ne lui resterait d'autre choix que de le tuer de ses propres mains.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas transplaner depuis le nord de l'Écosse jusqu'en Albanie, il lui faudrait emprunter des chemins plus longs. Elle n'avait pas non plus les moyens de prendre un portoloin menant jusque dans les Balkans. Seuls les moyens de transports moldus lui paraissaient assez sécurisés. Hermione espérait secrètement trouver au cours de ces pérégrinations une solution à ses problèmes. Si la résolution paraissait évidente, Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à tuer de sang froid.

**"§§§"**

Hermione avait gagné la côte anglaise en transplanant. Elle regrettait moins à présent l'insistance de ses parents lorsque, trois ans auparavant, ils avaient tenu à ce qu'ils visitent Douvres. Au moins elle avait eu un endroit à visualiser pour transplaner.

Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas moyen de traverser la Manche. N'étant jamais allée sur les côtes françaises, il n'existait pas d'endroit faisant référence dans son esprit.

Après quelques jours d'errance elle finit par repérer une barque de pêche. L'attente de cette opportunité avait montré à la jeune fille combien il était difficile d'être apatride. Elle plaignait sincèrement tous les émigrés qui attendaient de l'autre côté du Chanel l'occasion de rejoindre l'Angleterre. Elle se trouvait dans la situation totalement inverse, mais cela n'était pas pour autant plus aisé.

Pendant la nuit, Hermione se glissa dans les entreponts de la grande bisquine. Elle lança un sort de dissimulation pour que l'équipage ne parvienne pas à la repérer. Tout paru se dérouler sans difficultés. L'embarcation prit tranquillement la mer. La houle dérangeait légèrement la jeune fille mais sans la rendre malade.

Hermione se plaqua contre les membrures arquées, se blotti dans sa cape de voyage et serra fermement sa baguette. Ainsi elle put conserver au mieux la chaleur de son corps. Il faut reconnaitre que les entreponts d'une embarcation de quinze mètres de longs ne se remarquent pas par leurs salubrités.

Elle devait dormir depuis un moment lorsqu'un bruit l'éveilla. Un homme paru dans l'encadrement du roof. Avec une légère claudication il descendit à son tour dans l'entrepont. Sans hésitation il se dirigea vers Hermione. Le contre-jour empêchait celle-ci de distinguer le visage du nouveau venu. Plus grave, elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'inconnu se dressa devant Hermione. Elle tremblait de tout son long. Pourtant ses sorts de dissimulation devaient la protéger des regards.

- Très réussis vos sorts mademoiselle. Seulement je connais mon bateau comme la paume de ma main. Même si je suis incapable de vous voir, je sais que vous êtes ici. Juste devant moi. Il avait une voix caverneuse, monocorde et même un peu grinçante.

Hermione resta totalement interdite. Mais l'homme repris son monologue avec cette voix étonnante et passablement désagréable.

- Je sais que vous êtes entrée en douce cette nuit. Vous savez, j'ai le sommeil léger et comme je dors habituellement juste à côte. Dit-il en montrant de sa main gauche la cloison la plus proche. Vous pouvez vous montrer, je n'ai jamais jeté quiconque par-dessus les lices. Un large sourire éclaira son visage buriné.

Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de briser les sortilèges de confusion qu'elle avait dressés pour se protéger.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Reprit le vieil homme. Je suis le capitaine Olaf Thorsthon. Mais tout le monde m'appelle le cap'taine ou Olaf. fit-il en tendant la tasse fumante qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

- Enchantée, Hermione Granger. Et merci. Elle prit avec plaisir la tasse de liquide bouillant. Elle en ressentait le besoin jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

- Je peux espérer savoir ce qu'une jolie sorcière comme vous fait dans mon bateau.

Hermione resta une seconde estomaquée avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Vous saviez que…

- Que vous êtes l'une des nôtres ? Évidemment, je ne vois pas qui d'autre saurait se cacher de cette manière. J'ignorais cependant que vous étiez si mignonne.

- Et vous-même ?

- Bien entendu, comment croyez-vous que cette damnée barque avance ?

Il fit un pas vers la jeune fille et l'aida à se redresser. Décidément, la mer ne réussissait pas à Hermione. Elle se sentait humide et poisseuse à cause de l'eau de mer qui filtre à travers les membrures. En dormant ses articulations s'étaient coincées dans des postures inconfortables. Même le café du vieux marin ne parvenait pas réchauffer son organisme.

- J'espère que vous aviez des raisons impérieuses pour vous glisser dans mon bateau petite demoiselle. Parce que voyez-vous dans la marine on n'aime pas les clandestins. Reprit enfin le capitaine Olaf.

- Je dois me rendre en France. tenta-t-elle.

- Ah, et bien c'est raté jeune fille. Nous voguons droit vers la Suède présentement.

- La suède. Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspend. Finalement qu'elle que soit la destination, elle s'éloignait de l'Angleterre et se rapprochait de Voldemort.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de fuir vos parents mademoiselle. Car sinon je serais obligé de vous renvoyer droit chez vous. Et on ne discute pas. Le ton impérieux employé montrait qu'en effet il n'y avait pas matière à discussion.

Le vieux marin et Hermione se trouvaient à présent face l'un à l'autre. Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille mais plus de soixante ans les séparaient. Le capitaine Olaf Thorsthon avait les yeux verts, tout comme Harry. Mais ceux-ci étaient comme délavés par le soleil et les embruns. Des années de navigations avaient profondément marqués le vieil homme. Les regards se croisèrent. Hermione ne put détourner les yeux de ces yeux couleur d'aquarelle.

- Je vois. Dit-il finalement. Venez avec moi. Et il prit un peu rudement Hermione par le bras.

Elle ne put résister à la force physique du marin mais ne se priva pas de protester. Il enjamba la distance qui les séparait du pont en un instant, Hermione courait presque pour le suivre. Escalader l'échelle de visite ne fut qu'une formalité. Olaf issa proprement la sorcière afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

Sur le pont Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun membre d'équipage. Les écoutes se bordaient et se choquaient sans intervention humaine. La barre semblait se secouer de mouvements naturels. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Une force invisible dirigeait sobrement la bisquine afin que sa route conserve un beau travers amure.

Hermione se demandait ce que le capitaine Olaf avait voulu dire. Que voyait-il alors qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé une parole. La solution lui paru pourtant évidente. Harry avait tant souffert avec le professeur Rogue à cause de la légilimentie. Le capitaine Olaf était donc un légilimens. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher grand-chose à une personne dotée de tels pouvoirs. Contrairement à son ami, elle n'avait pas eu de formation adéquate. C'est à peine si elle en connaissait les bases.

Le capitaine Olaf fit descendre Hermione dans une cabine chauffée. La pièce réservée au capitaine était spacieuse et agréablement décorée. Un lit occupait le flanc droit de la cabine, un grand bureau barrait le passage après quelques pas sur un grand tapis de laine. Un poêle magique ronronnait sur la gauche. De là provenait la quiétude thermique de la pièce. Derrière le bureau, le capitaine avait installé une grande armoire de chêne. Les hublots laissaient pénétrer suffisamment de clarté pour qu'il soit inutile d'allumer la moindre lampe. Une petite porte sise entre le lit et l'armoire laissait penser qu'une pièce d'eau se trouvait par là.

Sur un ton abrupt, avec sa voix monocorde, Olaf pria Hermione de s'assoir devant le bureau pendant que lui-même le contournait pour s'installer en face.

- J'ai vu votre détermination. J'ai compris votre objectif. Expliquez-moi ! lança-t-il.

- Voldemort n'est pas mort. commença Hermione. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de finasser. Je suis la seule à pouvoir nous débarrasser définitivement de lui.

- Évidemment. soupira le marin. La jeunesse est tellement impétueuse, et si fragile. continua-t-il, essentiellement pour lui-même.

- Je ne mens pas ! s'offusqua la sorcière.

- Je le sais bien ma petite donzelle. Je le sais bien. Olaf paraissait maintenant abattu. Croyez-vous pouvoir me tromper ?

- Je sais que vous êtes un légilimens. Je ne chercherais pas à vous tromper, c'est inutile.

- Bien, alors nous travaillons sur des bases saines. C'est déjà pas mal, mais pas suffisant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Voldemort n'est certes pas mort. Le grand Albus le sait, je le sens. Mais je ne vous crois pas capable de lancer un sort impardonnable quand bien même vous trouveriez votre ennemi.

Á contrecœur Hermione dû reconnaître que le capitaine avait parfaitement raison. Même face à l'horreur absolue elle ne saurait abréger la vie d'être vivant, soit-il Voldemort. Quoi que.

Par ailleurs, elle sentait l'esprit du vieil homme sonder son esprit. L'incursion était à la limite de l'insupportable. Ce n'était certainement pas tolérable. Malgré ses efforts elle ne parvenait pas à le tenir écarté de ses pensées les plus intimes.

Après quelques minutes à rester liés du regard, le capitaine détourna les yeux. Il libéra son otage de sa visite indélicate. Hermione se tassa dans son siège, soulagée.

- Bien, j'espère que vous aimez le poisson mademoiselle Granger.

L'incriminée répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif et le capitaine reprit.

- Parce qu'à bord on ne mange que ça.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, scrutant le visage d'Hermione, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenne bien chacun de ses mots.

- Et nous risquons d'en avoir pour longtemps.

En guise de conclusion il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un profond soupir. Le capitaine Olaf semblait apaisé à présent. Hermione l'était aussi. Elle comprenait enfin qu'un allié nouveau se dressait sur sa route.

**"§§§"**

Je vous avais prévenu, c'est court. Le prochain, "Etranges coutumes" la semaine prochaine ? (peut-être avant, si j'ai pitié de vous).


	6. chap 5 : Etranges coutumes

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux remarques sont placées au "Prologue".

Cette semaine c'est un peu plus long. Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre ? Si ?

Bonne lecture.

P.S. Il y a deux notes de fin, sises évidemment, à la fin.

**Chap. 5 : Étranges coutumes.**

Hermione passa sa première nuit à bord dans la couchette du capitaine. Elle ne s'était pas faite prier lorsqu'après un repas frugal il lui avait proposé de disposer des chaudes couvertures. Le capitaine Olaf détourna le regard tout le temps qu'elle passa à se débarrasser de ses vêtements poisseux. Il n'avait cependant pas cessé de lui parler de ses nouvelles obligations à bord.

D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, les manœuvres étaient exécutées magiquement. L'intervention humaine se limitait à s'assurer que l'ensemble du navire réponde correctement aux sollicitations. Il fallait aussi s'assurer que le cap était constamment suivi par la bisquine, au risque de se retrouver bien loin de la destination désirée.

Hermione enregistra chacune des informations fournie par le vieux marin en espérant n'être pas trop rapidement confrontée à tous ces bouts, écoutes, haubans et autres drisses. Par contre, alors que la multitude des pièces en mouvement sur un si petit bateau surprenait la jeune fille, le nombre des sorts employés était relativement modeste. Les origines scandinaves de ces sorts n'était pas douteuse, ce qui causa quelques difficultés à Hermione lorsqu'elle voulut les transcrire pour ne pas les oublier. Comme pis allé elle décida de les noter phonétiquement. Heureusement, il lui fallut ensuite tant les employer qu'elle n'était pas prête de les oublier.

Enfin, elle se glissait moitié nue sous l'édredon épais qui couvrait la couchette du capitaine Olaf Thorsthon. Aucun de ses vêtements n'avait résisté à l'humidité insidieuse de l'air salé. L'homme n'avait cependant pas daigné lui jeter le moindre regard pendant qu'elle s'installait. Maintenant que seule sa tête surnageait des couvertures il se tourna vers la jeune sorcière. Hermione ne sut pas trop si elle devait être flattée de la galanterie du marin ou vexée d'avoir éveillé si peu d'intérêt.

- Dès demain vous regagnerez la cabine d'à côté jeune fille. Vous pourrez l'aménager comme bon vous semble. Je vous montrerai les sorts de métamorphose nécessaire. Après un court silence l'homme reprit. Il faudra réfléchir à comment vaincre définitivement Voldemort.

Hermione tiqua. Son interlocuteur paraissait trouver naturel d'employer le surnom que c'était octroyé le seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant la plupart des sorciers évitaient autant que possible de l'appeler ainsi. Le nom effrayant tout autant que la personne. Elle savait qu'il était immortel à cause de ses horcruxes. Mais elle ignorait jusqu'à quel point son nouveau protecteur était, lui, parvenu aux faits. Il avait sondé son esprit et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à ces informations.

- Rassurez-vous, je suis parfaitement au courant pour les horcruxes.

- Comment ! s'étouffa Hermione.

- C'est essentiellement à cause de moi que Tom Jedusor a pu s'intéresser à la question. reprit le marin, son visage buriné par les embruns devint plus sombre encore. Il était manifestement rongé par un sincère remord.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez ordonné de tuer des gens ! s'offensa Hermione. Il l'a fait en âme et conscience. Avec ou sans l'aide des autres sorciers il serait devenu un monstre ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait croire que son interlocuteur puisse être responsable de tout ce qu'elle combattait depuis ses 11 ans.

- Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les arcanes magiques des horcruxes. Comment agir, qui choisir, comment conduire l'âme dans l'objet. Tout vous dis-je ! Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du capitaine Olaf. Il paraissait encore plus âgé, plus fragile.

- Vous auriez une solution ? Rétorqua la jeune fille devant le pitoyable spectacle.

Le capitaine Olaf releva les yeux, une étrange lueur y scintillait.

- Évidemment. Cela fait vingt ans que je cherche ce moyen. Avec votre aide, je suis persuadé de pouvoir y parvenir dans un délai raisonnable.

- Me voilà rassurée. J'avais justement vingt ans à perdre…

- Dormez maintenant, nous continuerons cette discussion demain !

La remarque d'Hermione avait froissé la sensibilité du cap'taine. Elle s'en voulait car il lui offrait une solution pour détruire Voldemort. Grace à son aide, elle aurait un avantage décisif sur le seigneur des ténèbres et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de le vexer. Elle le regarda quitter la cabine de son pas boiteux. Le temps avait laissé de profondes cicatrices sur la carcasse du marin. Ses épaules étaient étrangement voutées. Son cou fort portait des marques de brulures, probablement dues à l'échauffement des filins qui cinglaient lors des manœuvres. Mais il était massif, large, résistant. Ses mains trahissaient une musculature puissante. L'ensemble donnait l'impression de s'adresser à une force de la nature. Le constat rassurait Hermione. Cela lui permit de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur dénué d'inquiétudes. Le premier depuis qu'elle s'était embarquée dans cette aventure.

**"§§§"**

Le lendemain Hermione fut réveillée à la fois par le bruit et l'odeur de la friture. Le capitaine Olaf ne pouvait faire autrement que d'utiliser le poêle magique qui se trouvait à la droite de l'entrée de la cabine. Le tout n'était pas de le savoir que de supporter l'idée de consommer du poisson frit dès le petit déjeuner. Hermione se demanda si elle en était capable. Son estomac fit un tour sur lui-même pour signifier qu'il n'était que passablement intéressé. Cependant, les contractions de son ventre indiquaient qu'il était devenu nécessaire de se rassasier. Depuis trois jours elle avait à peine grignoté.

- Venez manger. fit la voix grinçante du capitaine sans même se tourner dans sa direction. C'est meilleur tant que c'est chaud.

- Merci, j'arrive. Et elle joignit le geste à la parole. Les draps et l'édredon volèrent en direction des membrures. Ses pieds se posèrent vivement sur le gros tapis de laine et elle se mit debout.

- Pensez à enfiler quelque chose, tout de même. reprit le capitaine, lui tournant toujours le dos.

Écarlate, gênée, et pouffant, Hermione attrapa son jean et son sweet-shirt. La nuit passée dans la cabine avait réussi à les sécher complètement. Ce contact était décidément agréable. Sans un mot, elle prit place sur le petit fauteuil devant le bureau faisant office de table, réservant le grand à son propriétaire légitime, bien qu'il lui faille contourner le bureau pour parvenir à s'assoir à son tour. La préséance et le respect était à ce prix sourit-elle.

- Je me suis permis de laver et de sécher vos vêtements. Vous savez, l'air de la mer abîme, il faut prendre grand soin de ses affaires et passer du temps à tout entretenir.

- Je vous remercie capitaine. Commença Hermione. Puis elle songea que ce n'était pas cette réponse que le marin attendait. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Vous le ferez tout court.

- L'erreur n'est pas permise.

- Non, il est toujours question de survie. Nous sommes à plusieurs heures de navigation de la première côte. Sans ce bateau nous sommes perdus. Sans vêtements secs nous péririons transits de froid ou malades comme des chiens. Compris !

- Compris, cap'taine. Hocha Hermione.

- Très bien. Maintenant, à table ! Le capitaine Olaf quitta enfin son poêle et sa cuisine. Il traversa rapidement l'espace qui le séparait de la table, esquiva Hermione, servit deux assiettes et renvoya d'un coup de baguette la poêle à frire dans un bac à vaisselle.

Hermione constata avec stupeur que ce simple déplacement n'était pas une évidence à bord de la bisquine. Le roulis et le tangage modifient constamment les équilibres. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait eu que quelque pas à effectuer, toujours les mains vides. Voir le cap'taine emporter avec lui une friture bouillante sans en renverser une goutte au sol époustouflait. Il fallait une virtuosité certaine pour parvenir à ce résultat. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser aller un sifflement d'admiration.

Cette marque de respect fut particulièrement mal reçue par son destinataire. Il lui apprit qu'il était formellement interdit de siffler à bord d'un bateau de crainte de faire venir le vent ou la tempête. La jeune fille s'excusa platement de cette indélicatesse. Pour détourner l'attention elle entreprit de consommer le poisson frit qui fumait dans son assiette.

Á choisir, Hermione aurait préparé bien d'autres choses avant de se servir du maquereau frit au déjeuner. Mais en l'absence d'autre mets, elle trouvait que cela était mangeable, voire relativement bon. Elle failli s'étouffer cependant lorsque le capitaine Olaf fit voler un pot de chutney sur le bureau et en badigeonna copieusement son propre poisson. L'expression d'aisance qui accompagna la première bouchée de la mixture fit croire à la jeune sorcière que cela pouvait être bon. Par acquis de conscience elle en mit aussi un peu. Le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle attendrait encore avant de se mettre aux coutumes étranges de son capitaine[1].

L'air dégouté que prit Hermione arracha un large sourire au capitaine Olaf. Finalement, cette jeune fille avait du cran. Ils pouvaient réussir.

**"§§§"**

Le capitaine Olaf passa les trois jours suivant à inculquer à Hermione tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le maniement du navire. Les sorts étaient simples mais il fallait les recommencer souvent. L'air marin ayant pour effet de réduire rapidement la puissance magique. Un sort lancé en pleine mer n'avait pas le quart de la résistance d'un sort lancé à terre. Hermione constata avec dépit qu'un simple _windgardium léviosa_, utile pour dégager le pont de ce qui l'encombrait, lui demandait bien plus d'effort qu'à Poudlard.

Voyant son élève peiner sur des applications simples, le capitaine Olaf ne s'empêchait jamais de lui faire remarquer que la "vraie vie" était très différente de l'école. Hermione savait qu'il lui faudrait s'y faire. Mais elle aurait apprécié qu'on évite de lui rappeler toutes les trois minutes.

La bisquine voguait tant bien que mal au large des côtes norvégiennes en direction des îles Féroé. Pour éviter un trop grand nombre de rencontres, le capitaine Olaf avait préféré prendre le chemin le plus long. Ils éviteraient donc le Channel, voie maritime la plus empruntée au monde après le détroit de Java.

Á l'aube du quatrième jour Hermione connu un passage particulièrement délicat. Tous les marins, même professionnels souffrent de ce moment obligé. Selon les constitutions celui-ci arrive plus ou moins précocement. Ce matin-là Hermione ne put se lever frappé en plein par le mal de mer. Son teint olivâtre n'occasionna aucune remarque déplaisante de la part du capitaine Olaf. Il savait mieux qu'elle qu'il n'est pas véritablement possible d'éviter ce phénomène. On s'y habitue, voilà tout. Dans l'après-midi la jeune fille retrouva ses moyens et put sortir de sa cabine. La potion que lui avait procurée son capitaine avait grandement aidé à améliorer son état. Elle se dit qu'elle était en train de devenir un vrai marin à son tour. La tape bourrue que lui décocha le capitaine Olaf confirma son impression. Il l'a regardait d'un air entendu signifiant clairement qu'elle progressait.

En même temps qu'il apprenait à Hermione comment se servir des sorts de navigation, le capitaine lui confia l'entrepont dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Elle reçut comme mission de rendre l'endroit habitable durablement. Ce qui, compte-tenu des contraintes magiques de la navigation, n'était pas chose aisée.

Les premiers temps les sorts de transmutation ne parvenaient pas à résister plus d'une heure avant que l'entrepont ne redevienne invivable. Puis, au cours des semaines, Hermione parvint à maintenir plus longtemps la transformation. Elle avait décidé de reproduire l'aspect de la chambre des filles du Terrier. Une atmosphère connue lui permettait de mieux résister à l'atonie. Malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps vêtue de tissus humides. Les sorts d'imperméabilité qu'elle lançait ne résistaient guère plus de quelques minutes. Le capitaine Olaf paraissait très ennuyé de la voir ainsi greloter. Il lui permettait souvent de se réchauffer et de se changer dans sa propre cabine.

Celle d'Hermione ressemblait le plus souvent à un entrepont humide et froid. Le premier matin, après avoir transmuté la cale en cabine confortable, Hermione sortit sur le pont et dût retourner rechercher de quoi retenir ses cheveux. Elle fut effrayée de constater que tout avait déjà repris sa forme initiale. Ses affaires trempaient dans un jus saumâtre. Hermione était vraiment désespérée ce jour-là. Heureusement, le capitaine Olaf remit tout en ordre, transformant l'entrepont en une seconde cabine identique à la sienne. Ce qui ne correspondait pas aux attentes de la jeune fille, mais qui lui permit de passer une agréable nuit.

**"§§§"**

Á la noël, Hermione savait enfin maintenir le sortilège plus de la moitié de la journée. La chambre du Terrier était vaguement reconstituée. La jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à s'extraire des contraintes physiques de la coque de la bisquine. Un fait qui l'étonnait puisqu'elle avait réussi à concevoir une tente magique tout à fait confortable en appliquant une gamme de sortilèges relativement équivalents. En lieu et place des deux lits qui se trouvaient habituellement dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley lorsqu'Hermione se rendait au Terrier, elle en avait installé un seul. Elle n'avait pas non plus reproduit le léger défaut de la chaise de bureau de Ginny, doutant de trouver importun ses oscillations. Celle-ci aurait ses quatre pieds fermement plaqués au sol, et non seulement trois. La fenêtre donnant sur la cour du Terrier était remplacée par le hublot de la cabine. Enfin, une petite porte s'ouvrait sur la gauche de la cabine là où il n'y avait rien au Terrier. Hermione avait placé de ce côté sa propre salle de bain. Il n'était pas question de partager cet espace avec le capitaine Olaf. Pour les mêmes raisons de contraintes physiques, il n'était pas possible d'installer de douche dans les cabines de la bisquine. Cette absence était relativement pénible à la jeune fille. Il lui paraissait infiniment agréable de pouvoir délasser un corps engourdi de froid par l'humidité et le vent sous une eau chaude et douce. Après quelques semaines elle comprit que, même si elle pouvait disposer d'une douche, elle n'aurait guère de loisirs pour en profiter. La gestion de son univers flottant occupait bien trop ses journées.

Pour marquer le changement d'année le capitaine Olaf prévit d'organiser un bon repas comprenant autre chose que du poisson. La bisquine entra alors discrètement dans un petit port du nord-est de l'Angleterre. Le cap'taine avait laissé la gestion de la manœuvre à sa jeune disciple. Hermione remarqua que l'approche des côtes signifiait un regain de concentration et un usage plus important de sorts de navigation. Mais elle se reconnaissait d'indéniables talents en la matière. Le capitaine Olaf semblait s'accorder avec elle sur ce point.

Le vent de mer céda sa place à une bruine marine. Il n'était pas encore 16 heures mais la nuit s'installait sur le petit port de pêche de Heuton-Pagnell. Á ce que la jeune sorcière avait pu voir du bourg, elle ne risquait pas vraiment d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres. En dehors d'une église romane encerclée de masures de marins manifestement peu sensibles à la modernité, le paysage paraissait vidé de présence. Sur une vague colline, des ruines d'une construction qui devait être ancienne dominait de sa présence le hameau vulgaire.

La cité semblait s'endormir paresseusement sous l'égide grandiose de son château ruiné. Des ombres furtives avançaient entre les maisons éclairées. Un chien aboyait au loin. Une impression de mystère se dégageait de l'ensemble. Ce ne fut pas l'humidité qui fit frissonner Hermione lorsque la bisquine racla le quai.

L'Église sonnait 16 heures. L'éclairage public décida de transformer l'atmosphère des lieux. En quelques clignotements les lampadaires prirent vie et répandirent leur lumière salvatrice. Ce qu'Hermione avait pris pour des masures rachitiques étaient de véritables maisons de pierre de taille. Mais l'ensemble de la ville se trouvait en réalité en contrebas des quais. Ce qui signifiait une effroyable inondation en cas d'acte de malveillance s'inquiéta la jeune fille. En y regardant mieux elle comprit l'astuce de cette installation. De loin, l'ensemble de la communauté bénéficiait d'une discrétion exemplaire. Aucun moldu n'aurait l'idée de venir se réfugier au pied d'un sinistre castel. Il devenait évident qu'elle se trouvait dans l'une des rares cité entièrement peuplée de sorciers. La construction des quais permettait de réduire d'autant l'importance des sorts de dissimulation et permettait au contraire de porter une plus grande attention aux sorts d'entretien.

Les amarres enchantées trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes les bittes idoines. Le capitaine Olaf et Hermione prirent quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elles résisteraient à la baisse du niveau de la marée. Et, surtout, que trop serrées elles ne fassent pas basculer la bisquine lors du reflux. Le capitaine fit planer un baluchon épais depuis sa cabine et le pendit à son épaule. D'un geste autoritaire il posa son épaisse main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et l'engagea à descendre.

- Ce soir, nous dormirons à terre ! Fît-il visiblement réjoui. L'hostellerie se trouve sur notre droite.

Hermione parcouru du regard tout le quai dans la direction indiquée mais ne distingua pas d'hôtel ni d'auberge. Perplexe elle fixait son interlocuteur qui sembla comprendre.

- L'escalier le plus proche est sur notre gauche, une fois descendu tu verras mieux de quoi je parle. J'espère que cette soirée te sera profitable, finalement.

La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas où son mentor voulait en venir. Mais elle avait fini par s'habituer à ses énigmes et ses sous-entendus. Ils parcoururent tranquillement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'escalier en question. Hermione constata que les quais étaient d'une construction plus que solide. Ils marchaient sur un parement parfait de dalles de granite parfaitement jointes et d'une dimension particulièrement colossale. Le plus petit des blocs faisait au moins deux mètres sur trois. Lors de la descente de l'escalier elle put, en outre, remarquer que le bloc supérieur était épais d'au moins un mètre. Les blocs secondaires n'étaient pas moins épais mais elle ne pouvait plus en mesurer les longueurs. Ces observations la rassuraient. Même sans protection magique ce travail titanesque n'était pas près de s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Parvenue au pied de l'imposante structure, Hermione comprit enfin ce que le capitaine Olaf avait entendu. La première rangée d'habitation était exclusivement occupée par des auberges, des hôtels, des restaurants et quelques bars un peu louches. Sans trop se préoccuper d'elle, le cap'taine avait repris sa marche claudicante vers une destination inconnue de la jeune fille. Alors que les silhouettes étaient fugitives sur les quais, en contrebas les gens flânaient et se saluaient agréablement. Devant elle, le capitaine Olaf devait souvent interrompre sa progression pour saluer d'une main à la casquette ou d'une poignée de main les personnes qu'il croisait. Par ricochet elle était aussi concernée par un certain nombre de ces salutations. Elle tentait d'y répondre le plus aimablement possible. Alors qu'elle avait cru tomber entre les mains d'un ermite original, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle s'était réfugiée auprès de quelqu'un qui semblait aimer sinon les mondanités, au moins la présence des autres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'estomac d'Hermione hurlait bruyamment sa désapprobation. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de diner à midi et il se trouvait bien creux. Elle craignait que les passants ne finissent par surprendre les différents borborygmes produits par son abdomen. Le capitaine Olaf traversa la ruelle pour pénétrer dans le « Sleepin' Chess ». Hermione se tortilla vivement pour entrer avant que la lourde porte ne se referme devant elle.

La luminosité du lieu la rendit aveugle pendant quelques instants. Son attitude semblait amuser les convives qui laissèrent échapper des rires bruyants. Une voix grasse parla au loin.

- Tu les prends au berceau main'ant Cap'taine ? fît-elle.

- Cornichon, quand j'aurais besoin de tes commentaires, je saurais les demander… à ta sœur, elle réfléchit, elle, au moins. Rétorqua l'intéressé.

Les rires changèrent instantanément de destination. Une main inconnue se posa sur ses hanches, aussitôt Hermione brandit sa baguette en direction de l'opportun. Un homme falot, maigrelet, mal soigné, levant prestement les mains en guise d'excuse. Hermione lui adressa un regard noir en songeant au sortilège le plus à même de réduire cette engeance à néant. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue. Quelques habitués sifflèrent devant tant de vivacité, d'autres applaudirent chaleureusement.

- Sherman, rentre chez toi ! crièrent autant qu'elles riaient de nombreuses voix masculines.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de protection la p'tite dame, hein cap'taine. Fit le barman. Un grand bonhomme assez fluet, au visage anguleux barré par une moustache aussi fournie qu'il était chauve.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi mon vieux Rodrigue, mon ami. Répondit le capitaine Olaf. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent un instant pour signifier cet attachement.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle réclamé les services du meilleur garde du corps de cette côte-ci ? lança une voix avinée semblant provenir d'un amoncellement de vêtements usés et sales posés le long du bar.

- Parce que tu n'étais pas disponible, outre à vin ! La réplique du capitaine obtint quelques rires supplémentaires. Décidément tout le monde paraissait se connaitre. Hermione prit conscience que son allié n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il était de toute façon fort probable qu'il ne lui ait rien dit.

- Approche petite, le vieux Rodrigue va pas t'manger.

La jeune sorcière ne put faire autrement que de s'approcher du comptoir en zinc. Les quelques consommateurs s'écartèrent avec des sourires narquois laissant entendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas reproduire la tentative malheureuse du dénommé Sherman.

- Alors, qu'es'j'vous sert ? demanda le barman.

- Comme d'habitude ! fit la voix avinée.

- Pas toi, andouille ! Répondit Rodrigue au tas de vêtements.

- Tu nous mettra deux repas maison mon vieux. Avec de quoi boire, j'ai solidement soif. Tu demanderas aussi à Miss Abbott de préparer une chambre pour la gamine.

- Ça marche mon grand. Toi, tu dors chez Gabriella ? Conclu Rodrigue, un sourire entendu sous sa moustache.

- Ta sœur ne m'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Je lui dois bien ça non ? Comment-va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Son mari lui manque, la pauvre. Mais maintenant que le gamin a liquidé Voldemort, elle pourra faire son deuil. L'émotion du barman se lisait sur son visage. Décidément, le seigneur des ténèbres avait marqué un grand nombre de famille de sorciers. Hermione senti sa détermination à éliminer ce monstre définitivement rejaillir du profond de ses entrailles.

- Il nous manquera encore longtemps ton beau-frère ! fit le tas le linge.

- A la santé de Connor ! crièrent ensembles les piliers de bar présents tout autour. Et ils vidèrent leurs chopes d'un trait. Hermione s'interrogeait. Devait-elle être émue de cette cohésion de groupe ou atterrée par l'ivrognerie de ceux qui restent ?

Hermione avait espéré s'installer sur l'une des tables de l'auberge du « sleepin' chess ». Celles-ci paraissaient étonnamment propres. Le soin porté à la propreté du lieu dénotait clairement avec celui du « chaudron baveur ». Et, globalement, Hermione se félicitait d'avoir plutôt à s'installer ici que de retourner à Londres. La jeune fille cherchait une table libre afin de courir s'y réfugier. Cependant, elle dût déchanter rapidement en constatant que le barman servait les assiettes à même le zinc.

Ainsi, le capitaine Olaf pouvait continuer de raconter ses derniers mois de navigation à l'ensemble des habitués présents. Il semblait que tous se connaissaient parfaitement. Hermione comprit que nombre d'entre eux avaient travaillé avec l'Ordre du Phénix au cours de la guerre. Certains n'étaient jamais revenus de leurs missions de protection. Comme, par exemple, le mari de Gabriella, sœur de Rodrigue. Elle découvrit aussi que la capitaine Olaf avait beaucoup agi pendant la guerre mais qu'il n'avait pas rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Ceci à la surprise de la plupart des marins présents car ils considéraient tous, semble-t-il, qu'il fut le meilleur d'entre eux. Le cap'taine admit qu'il n'était pas si mauvais mais qu'il préférait former les jeunes sorciers plutôt que de les voir mourir. Il ne s'appelait pas Dumbledore, lui. Trancha-t-il fermement.

Hermione sursauta en entendant le nom du directeur de Poudlard. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré le digne professeur sous cet angle. Et la mission qu'il confierait à l'avenir à Harry confirmait la remarque du capitaine Thorsthon. Concevoir que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps prenait si peu à cœur le devenir des personnes qui le rejoignaient lui semblait irréel. Et pourtant, elle le savait manipulateur et distant parfois. La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise.

Ce sentiment perdura étrangement. Son estomac semblait se révulser à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais les causes étaient plus lointaines. Plus prosaïques aussi. Elle avait fait honneur aux divers plats qui lui avaient été servi. Les boissons étaient bues plutôt rapidement. Tout ceci passait difficilement. Elle avait de grandes difficultés à digérer. Autour d'elle les voix se firent plus calmes avant de se taire tout à fait. Rodrigue l'observa visiblement amusé, le capitaine Olaf avait un grand sourire et ses yeux verts riaient aussi.

- Elle nous ferait un petit mal de terre la d'moiselle ? prononça dans son dos le tas de linge.

- C'est toujours comme ça quand on n'a pas l'habitude. Je vais chercher Miss Abbott. Elle va nous la coucher. Olaf, tu peux resservir tout le monde pendant que j'y vais ? Je te remercie. Et Rodrigue sorti de la pièce en soulevant Hermione délicatement.

Il n'y eut aucuns rires mais des regards compatissants. Les marins présents comprenaient ce que la jeune sorcières vivait. En s'abstenant de commentaires, ils l'admettaient dans la communauté des marins chevronnés. Si elle en avait été consciente, et surtout en état, Hermione aurait apprécié le compliment.

**"§§§"**

Il faisait grand jour quand Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle reposait sous des draps propres, frais et doux. Le matelas était confortable, ni trop souple, ni trop dur. La chambre avait des murs blancs, lumineux et nus. La lumière entrait par une large fenêtre aux grands carreaux. Les rideaux de velours bleu marine n'avaient pas été tirés la veille au soir. La décoration était totalement absente de la pièce. A peine y avait-il un vase vide sur le secrétaire placé le long du mur qui faisait face au lit. Une porte, celle de la salle d'eau probablement, s'ouvrait à droite de la dite-desserte. Au bout du lit se dressait un paravent destiné, probablement, à se changer à l'aise.

On frappa à la porte. Hermione émit une vague autorisation d'entrer et posa ses deux pieds sur la descente de lit. Elle remarqua qu'elle était rose, ce qui jurait avec les rideaux. Elle vit aussi que le parquet était impeccablement ciré. La pièce, sans être joyeuse, respirait la propreté. La tante Pétunia se trouverait certainement très à son aise ici pensa Hermione avec un sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme. Hermione estima qu'elle ne devait guère avoir dépassé la trentaine. Soudain une évidence lui apparut !

- Hannah ? Articula péniblement Hermione.

- Maria madame. répondit très courtoisement l'arrivante. Maria Abbott, je suis la gouvernante du "sleepin' chess". Elle posa un plateau sur la légère console faisant office de secrétaire.

- Enchantée. répondit la jeune sorcière rougissante. Elle comprenait devant une telle ressemblance qu'elle se trouvait devant la mère de sa condisciple. Un face à face étonnant.

- Je vous apporte votre déjeuner. Il est un peu frugal mais il est tard. Il y avait une absence totale de reproche dans cette dernière phrase. Comme si la gouvernante était habituée de recevoir des gens malades du mal de terre. Normalement le repas est servit en salle dès 11h45 et jusque 12h45. Je vous prierais donc de descendre assez rapidement puisqu'il est déjà 10h55. Finit Miss Abbott en jetant un œil à sa montre de poignet.

- Je vous remercie Miss Abbott, je me dépêche. Trouva juste de répondre Hermione en se disant que la mère d'Hannah n'était pas à proprement parler une personne divertissante.

- Vous pourrez faire votre toilette dans le cabinet prévu à cet effet. Reprit, imperturbable, la stricte gouvernante. Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en indiquant de la main la porte qu'Hermione avait remarqué en se réveillant.

Sans ajouter un mot la gouvernante se faufila à l'extérieur. Hermione l'entendit cependant crier sur une personne ayant manifestement mal fait les poussières dans le couloir. Ce qui confirma son intention d'avoir le moins possible à faire avec la mère d'Hannah. Elle se demanda, en mangeant une tartine de marmelade à l'orange amère, comment son amie pouvait supporter sa propre mère tant elles étaient différentes. Elle conclut cependant en se disant que la nature faisant bien les choses, on finit toujours par s'habituer.

Elle prit un grand plaisir à profiter du cabinet de toilette. En lieu et place d'une salle d'eau, elle trouva une grande salle de bain. Elle entendait bien profiter pleinement de ces commodités qui avaient cessés d'appartenir à son quotidien depuis le début du mois de novembre. L'eau chaude coula en un bouillonnement chantant dans la grande baignoire blanche. Quelques sels parfumés permettaient d'ajouter une touche florale agréable à ce moment privilégié. Hermione se plongea dans l'eau avec une satisfaction non feinte. Rien ne lui avait paru aussi agréable de sa vie entière. Comme quoi vivre quelques semaines dans des conditions insatisfaisantes permettent de relativiser pensa-t-elle. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité aurait pu s'écouler avant qu'elle n'ait envie de sortir de l'élément liquide où elle se reposait enfin.

L'heure du repas était copieusement entamée lorsqu'Hermione acheva de se préparer. Ses cheveux étaient tellement abimés par l'eau salée et les embruns qu'elle peina à les coiffer correctement. Alors qu'ils étaient naturellement frisés, son séjour sur la bisquine tendait à les rendre cassant et sans ressort. Elle sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de la salle à manger. En descendant les escaliers, un miroir retint son attention. En observant l'image peu flatteuse qu'il revoyait, Hermione se dit qu'elle faisait peine à voir. Elle n'avait jamais tant eu l'air d'un chien mouillé, une des insultes favorites de Malefoy et compagnie.

En parvenant à la salle des repas, la jeune sorcière s'attendait à recevoir les remontrances de la gouvernante. Mais, elle fut accueillie par un chaleureux bonjour. Rodrigue, le serveur interrompait sa conversation avec l'un des clients pour se diriger sur elle. Sans qu'elle ait eu un instant pour réagir le serveur tenait sa main droite entre les siennes. Il agitait frénétiquement le tout de haut en bas en accompagnant le geste d'un grand nombre de questions quant à sa santé, son état d'esprit, son appétit, et d'autres plutôt indiscrètes.

Elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle se sentait admirablement bien, qu'en effet elle avait faim et qu'éventuellement elle accepterait de s'assoir s'il voulait bien la laisser faire. Le client attablé laissa un rire s'échapper, ce qui rendit Rodrigue à la réalité. Il s'efforça de s'excuser en quelques mots et permit à Hermione de s'assoir. Il exposa le menu du jour et attendit la commande qui ne tarda pas. En partant il adressa un regard noir au client :

- Albert, la prochaine fois, ne t'étonne pas de trouver des coquilles d'œufs dans ton omelette.

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude rétorqua le dit Albert. Ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune fille.

- Albert Durillon, «enchanté mademoiselle » reprit l'homme en tendant une main qu'Hermione saisit sans hésiter.

- Moi de même monsieur, je l'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Vous êtes française aussi ?

- Pardon ? cilla Hermione éberluée, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait une question pareille.

- Votre nom « Granger » sonne très français. Comme j'aime à trouver parmi vos compatriotes des traces de mon beau pays, j'ai tendance à extrapoler un peu facilement. Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai choqué. Hermione se dit qu'elle devait présenter une étonnante figure pour obtenir d'aussi plates excuses.

Elle l'assura qu'elle n'était en rien choquée par une si surprenante remarque. Elle reconnut être un peu flattée de cet intérêt mais elle n'avait aucune idée quant à l'origine de son patronyme. La cause fut donc entendue, Hermione aurait des racines françaises, Albert n'en démordait pas. La conversation glissa ensuite vers des sujets d'une étonnante légèreté. Ce fut comme si les deux convives se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Hermione trouva agréable de pouvoir discuter de son expérience à Poudlard et sur la bisquine. Albert lui parla des merveilles de l'architecture magique qu'il avait la charge de cataloguer. La jeune sorcière se senti toute petite, inculte et dépassée devant le nombre de sites dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle apprit à l'occasion les origines d'Heuton-Pagnell. Le repas passa avec une rapidité surprenante. Les plats étaient bons, bien cuisinés et relevés. Une nourriture de bonne qualité servie avec générosité. Les marins devaient avoir un fameux coup de fourchette pour que les portions soient aussi conséquentes.

Après un café amer bien venu à la fin d'un copieux repas, Hermione prit congé de son compagnon et sortit marcher un peu pour se remettre. Albert lui adressa quelques encore quelques mots avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger vers l'escalier. Alors qu'elle passait, Rodrigue l'interpela pour la présenter à un autre habitué. Ce dernier, John Vangard, était un ancien auror, mais Hermione le connaissait déjà sous le pseudonyme peu flatteur de « tas de linge ». Rodrigue lui chuchota en aparté qu'il avait mal supporté l'assassinat de son coéquipier par Malefoy et Nott quatre ans auparavant. Depuis, il servait surtout à ramener des informations et des produits un peu louches. Une fonction qui rappela à Hermione le cas, peu glorieux, de Mondingus Fletcher. Néanmoins elle savait qu'il était possible de faire confiance à un ancien auror. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du fuyant escroc Mondingus. Après avoir partagé un mot aimable avec John Vangard, Hermione reprit son chemin vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle poussait la porte d'entrée, elle vit le reflet de Miss Abbott dans les cuivres. Il lui fallut faire un effort pour ne pas rire devant l'attitude de Maria Abbott qui ne paraissait pas gouter le comportement de la jeune fille. Une sorcière qui sort seule et habillée en moldue semblait-elle dire à ses femmes de ménages affairées à faire rutiler l'intérieur du « Sleepin' chess ».

Le bourg d'Heuton-Pagnell était bien moins lugubre de jour. Quoique la bruine qui ne cessait de tomber depuis le matin n'en rendisse la visite quelque peu laborieuse. Mais Hermione s'était habituée à des conditions de vie bien plus spartiate. Son sort d'_impervium_ la protégeait efficacement. Elle put sans ennuis particulier déambuler dans les rues austères de la cité de marins. Derrière une rangée de maisons de granite imposantes et ternes se blottissaient des maisons à l'esthétique plus aimable. Alors que les murs battus par le vent salé ne portaient aucune végétation, les maisons des ruelles plus écartées des quais se paraient de lierres ou de glycines. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la saison et les lianes ne portaient encore que des bourgeons. Une bonne partie de l'après-midi passa à errer ainsi entre les habitations typiques. Hermione se félicitait d'avoir écouté les présentations que lui faisait, un peu longuement, Albert Durillon. Elle pouvait discerner l'histoire et les turpitudes du lieu en regardant l'histoire que semblait raconter les vieilles pierres.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombante que la jeune sorcière pensa à regagner l'auberge. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du capitaine Olaf depuis la veille. Avant qu'elle ne parte à la découverte d'Heuton-Pagnell Rodrigue lui avait signifié qu'il était parti pour la journée, ou plus. Elle s'accommodait assez bien de ces vacances improvisées. Néanmoins, elle s'était fixé une mission et elle devait la remplir. Le capitaine Olaf s'était quant à lui engagé à la soutenir et à la former. Son absence remettait en cause leurs accords.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'Hermione parvint au « Sleepin' chess ». Lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin dans l'établissement, elle vit les habitués agglutinés autour du zinc. Parmi eux l'épaisse carrure du capitaine Olaf surnageait nettement. Il se tourna à son arrivée et lui intima de s'approcher. Elle ne s'en fit pas prier. D'une tape bourrue sur les épaules il montra qu'il était satisfait de la revoir. Elle sentit plutôt son souffle s'interrompre, se trouva projetée contre le bar et crut se tasser sur elle-même. Voyant sa protégée manquer de s'effondrer le capitaine Olaf s'excusa et l'installa d'autorité sur le siège voisin. Un grand brun, assis juste à côté, tendit un verre de whisky pur-feu à la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Il ne devait pas avoir la trentaine, était plutôt avenant et entreprit de complimenter Hermione avec force de gentillesse. Lorsqu'il se fit rabrouer par celle-ci l'avalanche de remarques de soutien à l'encontre d'un dénommé Jack présenta finalement le jeune homme.

Comme la veille le capitaine Olaf fit servir un repas pour deux à même le zinc. Cependant, Hermione ne ressentit cette fois aucun désagrément. Son mal de terre était tout à fait fini. Et, semble-t-il, elle n'avait pas été victime d'un abus de boisson. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait certains des habitués, Hermione put participer aux conversations. Elle découvrit que malgré de dehors un peu minables, la plupart des habitués étaient en réalité des gens courageux ayant payé souvent un lourd tribut à la guerre contre Voldemort. Ainsi, John l'auror avait perdu son coéquipier, Albert l'historien toute sa famille en France, Rodrigue son beau-frère, Henry son jumeau. Un frisson effroyable parcourut le dos de la jeune fille. Le parallèle avec Fred et George Weasley était une évidence. On lui présenta le Lord Roger Spencer. Membre de la famille de l'illustre Lady Diana, et blessé de nombreuses fois. Il avait de manières un peu compassées. Mais après quelques whiskies pur-feu il avait le même entrain que les autres. Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé que des sorciers pouvaient aussi apparaitre au sein des familles de la noblesse moldue. A postériori elle se senti honteuse d'avoir affirmé à Harry qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de « Prince de sang-mêlé » dans le monde sorcier. En fait, il était possible d'en trouver. Lord Roger Spencer en était la preuve.

Tous aussi étaient à l'origine de captures ou de morts dans les rangs des mangemorts. Ils étaient tous relativement satisfaits de leurs faits d'armes même si aucun ne se vantait directement d'avoir définitivement éliminé l'un ou l'autre mangemort. La mort était un fait pour chacun, mais rarement une gloire. Cet état d'esprit rassura Hermione. Parvenir à abattre un ennemi ne transformait pas en meurtrier. Visiblement il n'y avait que la peine et de la honte à gagner lorsqu'on est responsable de la disparition d'un être humain, ami ou ennemi.

La soirée s'éternisait, Hermione concentrait toute l'attention. Les jeunes hommes s'essayaient peu ou prou aux stratégies de la séduction. La cible de ces tentatives avait quelques difficultés à se rendre compte de ces attentions car elle avait un peu abusé de la boisson. Le capitaine Olaf trancha finalement la question en lui ordonnant fermement de rejoindre sa chambre. Sans chercher à rechigner Hermione s'exécuta. Une fois debout elle constata à quel point elle avait abusé. Passablement éméché il lui fut plus laborieux de remonter. Néanmoins cette nuit-là elle se souvint d'être arrivée seule à se mettre en pyjama.

**"§§§"**

Hermione avait pleinement profité de ces deux nuits pour récupérer du sommeil dont elle manquait. Se reposer à bord d'un voilier de 15 mètres roulant ou tanguant au grès des vagues n'était pas une chose facile. Mais la sensation de liberté qu'Hermione ressentait sur la mer commençait déjà à lui manquer. La jeune sorcière parvenait à comprendre les marins qui ne parvenaient jamais à décrocher complètement de la navigation, même lorsqu'il n'est plus question que de cabotage.

Hermione n'eut pas à subir les remontrances de Maria Abbott. Elle descendit tôt pour déjeuner léger. Albert n'était pas encore descendu. Si son souvenir était juste, il risquait de ressentir douloureusement ses consommations de la veille. La jeune fille sourit toute seule en pensant au jeune homme au front haut, cultivé et frêle, terrassé par l'abus d'alcool.

Même s'il y avait de nombreux passages dans la salle à manger du "sleepin' chess" Hermione déjeuna seule. Jack Langton et Roger Spencer passèrent et lui adressèrent un geste de salutation mais n'interrompirent pas pour autant leur conversation. Rodrigue avait prestement enregistré sa commande et avait fait servir la jeune sorcière par une adolescente boutonneuse qui manqua de renverser une partie du plateau sur la moquette. Heureusement pour la serveuse miss Abbott ne la remarqua pas. Hermione pas solidarité féminine ne fit aucune remarque. Mais en observant d'un peu plus près l'adolescente elle constata avec stupeur qu'elles avaient probablement le même âge. Pourtant la serveuse, et tout le personnel, parlait à Hermione avec respect et déférence. Sur son passage n'étaient que "Madame Hermione" ou "Miss". Á cet instant la sorcière pensa qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement qui la vieillissait prématurément.

- Bonjour. engagea doucement Hermione en direction de la jeune serveuse. Je peux connaitre ton prénom ?

La serveuse se figea, lança alentour des regards inquiets puis dû admettre que c'était bien à elle que l'on s'adressait et non à la tapisserie. Son immobilité permit à Hermione de détailler d'avantage son interlocutrice muette. Des cheveux couleur moineau, un peu gras, encadraient un visage poupon constellé de marques d'acné. Elle était moyennement grande et un peu forte sans l'être trop. Son uniforme ne mettait pas en valeur sa silhouette en serrant sur tous les angles, épaules, poitrines, hanches. La nature n'avait pas vraiment bien fait les choses pour la jeune fille. Elle semblait cumuler les avatars physiques. Hermione espéra que son tempérament était plus généreux.

- Bonjour madame. J'm'appelle Josy m'dame. Finit-elle par répondre.

- Enchantée Josy. Mais il est inutile de m'appeler "Madame", je ne suis pas plus âgée que toi. Trancha Hermione, décidée à communiquer avec la fuyante adolescente. La discussion paraissait mal engagée.

- Oh, madame ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas ! Pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi important que vous !

- Important ! s'étrangla Hermione. Moi ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela !

- Le capitaine Olaf est le plus grand sorcier de notre communauté. rougit Josy. C'est lui qui remplit les missions les plus périlleuses. Alors on pense tous que son associée doit être au moins aussi puissante que lui. Sans vouloir vous vexer madame. ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Voilà donc la raison du respect que manifestait tous les habitués et tous le personnel du "sleepin' chess". Être accompagnée du capitaine Olaf lui faisait bénéficier par ricochet de la réputation du marin. Hermione pensa qu'il n'était pas utile ni judicieux de détromper les gens d'Heuton-Pagnell. Elle savait d'expérience que les humains avaient besoin de croire qu'ils étaient protégés par des gens plus puissants et plus raisonnables qu'eux. Même lorsqu'ils étaient de courageux sorciers, avoir un chef mobilisait mieux les énergies. Elle ne pensait pas, cependant, mériter une comparaison aussi flatteuse et reprit.

- Je ne suis pas encore aussi puissante que le cap'taine. Je suis encore jeune et j'apprends.

- Mais on voit que vous êtes forte madame. Assena Josy, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus grande vérité. Vous auriez vu la tête de Rodrigue quand vous êtes rentrée hier soir. Il s'attendait à devoir nettoyer le patio pendant des heures. Mais votre sortilège d'_impervium_ était parfait. Pas une goutte n'est tombée par terre. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit des gens capable de ça.

Les yeux de Josy étincelaient d'admiration en racontant cette anecdote qui parut d'une banalité consternante à Hermione. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi ce fut ce détail qui retenait l'admiration de la jeune serveuse. C'était elle qui devait passer la serpillère dans ce genre de cas.

Le jeune Josy souhaita une bonne fin de repas à Hermione et prit congé. Au moment de quitter la pièce elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la sorcière. Quelque chose devait sortir de sa gorge qui bloquait encore. Finalement Josy scanda qu'il n'était pas très gentil de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait que 18 ans. Hermione avait, selon la jeune serveuse, au moins l'âge vénérable de 21 ans. La manière d'exposer cette estimation fit rire la personne concernée. Hermione dissimula son hilarité derrière son bol de café. Elle se surprenait à consommer autant de café. Elle qui n'en buvait jamais auparavant. Les choses changent se dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en avalant le reste de son petit déjeuner. Personne ne vint plus à proximité.

**« §§§ »**

Devant l'absence persistante du capitaine Olaf, Hermione décida de sortir un peu profiter de la matinée. Celle-ci s'engageait plutôt bien. Un pâle soleil d'hiver perçait à présent le couvercle nuageux. Cette fois-ci, elle aurait l'occasion de sortir s'en avoir à se protéger d'un sortilège. Alors qu'elle sortait, le jeune Jack entrait. Ils se saluèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne la laisse sortir en lui tenant galamment la porte rutilante.

Hermione respirait à plein poumons l'air frais du matin lorsqu'on posa la main sur son épaule. En se retournant elle vit Jack, encore haletant.

- Bonjour. répéta-t-elle au jeune homme. Surprise de le voir revenu.

- 'jour. Le capitaine Olaf vous attend sur le "Roireau". fit-il entre deux respirations bruyantes.

- Le quoi ?

- Le "Roireau". La bisquine du cap'taine. Répéta Jack comme s'il était naturel de parler d'oiseaux de mer en pleine matinée. Hermione songea à propos qu'elle savait enfin le nom du bateau sur lequel elle passait le plus clair de son temps.

- Merci jack. fit-elle enfin. J'y vais à l'instant. Á bientôt.

Elle adressa un petit signe d'adieu à Jack avant de partir moitié courant vers l'escalier permettant d'accéder au quai. Le plus proche n'était distant que d'une trentaine de mètres et il ne lui fallut guère que quelques instants pour y parvenir. Un peu plus pour le gravir. Et bien plus pour distinguer la bisquine parmi les mats des bateaux réunis à quai. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle courrait. L'urgence transpirait de l'attitude de Jack et elle en avait conclu qu'on l'attendait avec impatience. Á moins que ce soit elle qui fut impatiente de retourner en mer.

Après quelques hésitations, Hermione fit le bon choix et posa pied à bord du "Roireau". Nom étrange s'il en est. Il désigne une espèce de petit pingouin endémique des côtes de la Manche[2] lui apprit le capitaine un soir lorsqu'elle tenait la barre de la bisquine au large de l'Islande. Mais cela mérite une attention particulière. Laissons Hermione nous raconter son histoire dans le bon ordre.

Sur le pont, la jeune fille trouva discutant son capitaine et Roger Spencer. Elle s'arrêta interdite devant le lord et lui balbutia un bonjour qu'elle voulut vainement cérémonieux. Elle n'obtint qu'un rire franc en guise de réponse. Le noble lord lui signifia qu'il n'avait aucune intention de mettre en avant ces qualités dans le monde sorcier. A tout dire il trouvait que la spontanéité des sorciers était bien agréable. Comme pour le démentir, on pouvait sentir dans ses manières et ses expressions la marque de la pratique de la bonne société. Mais Roger se montrait être un agréable compagnon et un marin habile.

Les premiers jours de navigation Hermione se sentit exclue des conversations et de tout ce qui pouvait revêtir de l'importance. Elle était cantonnée aux tâches d'exécutions. Le capitaine Olaf et Roger Spencer passaient de longues heures dans la cabine du chef de bord. Ils daignaient ouvrir la cabine pour partager le repas à midi et à huit heures. Le reste du temps Hermione avait la charge de tout à bord.

Enfin, au bout d'une semaine, Hermione fut convié dans la cabine par le capitaine lui-même. L'atmosphère était lourde de fumée. Assis sur la couchette, Roger Spencer fumait une cigarette moldu. Contrairement à leur habitude les deux hommes n'avaient pas pris la peine d'aérer la cabine ni de la purger magiquement des effluents de tabacs. Hermione se sentit étouffer en entrant mais n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y habituer.

- Bien ! fit la voix grinçante du capitaine dans le dos d'Hermione. Nous avons réussi à nous décider.

- Contre mon avis votre capitaine tient à vous confier une mission mademoiselle Granger. Continua Roger sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Pour ce faire il te faudra apprendre un sort complexe. Annonça le capitaine.

- Tellement délicat que nombre de sorciers, même puissants, ne peuvent réussir correctement. Roger tentait de transpercer Hermione de son regard. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise mais prête à tout tenter.

- Dans le cadre d'une mission de protection tu devras devenir un animagus. Nous t'apprendrons aussi quelques sorts de protection. _Patronus, Protego _et autres _Expelliarmus _te seront utiles. Hermione se retint de sourire. Ceux-là elle les connaissait et les pratiquait. Mais devenir un animagus était autre chose.

- Pour parler franchement, je doute que vous puissiez y parvenir et cette mission est importante pour Albus Dumbledore.

- Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Alors il ne faudra pas me décevoir petite! coupa fermement le capitaine Olaf. Hermione apprécia son soutien.

Hermione fut ensuite rapidement congédiée. On lui signifia que le bateau avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le diriger. Elle les quitta, tremblante de rage à l'encontre du lord qui la croyait si faible. Alors qu'elle l'avait placé haut dans son estime, il redescendait de son piédestal bien vite. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Les sorts que jetait Hermione étaient parfois un peu trop puissants. Pour la première fois depuis novembre elle se rentra dans sa cabine avec des vêtements dénués d'humidité. La cabine elle-même ne présentait aucune marque d'altération magique.

Le lendemain la bisquine était à l'ancre auprès des îles Féroé. Le décor n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Pour éviter les regards indiscrets le capitaine Olaf avait établit le mouillage dans une crique de l'une des îles les plus éloignées de Tórshavn, la capitale. Probablement au large de Kalsoy pensa Hermione. Mais sa connaissance de la géographie des îles Féroé était limité. La miss-je-sais-tout qui sommeillait en elle reconnut que c'était un bon choix pour un site d'entrainement. La population locale ne devant pas atteindre les 50.000 âmes, il y avait peu de risque d'être aperçu.

Les jours de janvier diminuèrent vite, ceux de février et de mars également. Hermione doutait à son tour de pouvoir employer des sorts de zoomorphie. Elle faillit donner raison à Roger Spencer. Puis, le 21 mars, jour du printemps ce qui était un hasard, elle parvint à modifier son apparence en animal. Elle aurait aimé devenir un chat comme le professeur Mac Gonnagal, ou un chien comme Sirius, voir un cormoran comme le capitaine Olaf. Elle ne serait certainement pas devenue un cygne comme le pédant Roger. Mais se changer en hirondelle, vraiment, ça ne faisait pas sérieux. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle était parvenue à se changer en animal. Ce qui clouait définitivement le bec du gros cygne blanc.

L'équipage du "Roireau" prit encore quelques jours pour s'assurer de la stabilité des sorts de zoomorphisme de la jeune fille. Après tant d'effort Hermione constata qu'il lui était aisé de se transformer. Le plus difficile avait été de comprendre la manière de procéder, pas de l'appliquer.

Aux premiers jours d'avril la bisquine, sous la conduite à présent experte d'Hermione, vint se ranger le long du quai d'Heuton-Pagnell. Son physique avait évolué en même temps que ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle avait grandi de près d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux étaient devenus définitivement blonds sous l'action du sel de la mer et du soleil. Ils ne frisaient plus du tout, ce qui lui permettait de les porter détachés sur les épaules. Comme son amie Ginny Weasley en fait. Elle n'était pas radicalement différente, mais seuls ses amis pouvaient prétendre la reconnaitre à coup sur.

* * *

La semaine prochaine : chap.6 Surprenante rencontre.

Juste pour mélanger encore un peu plus cette histoire.

* * *

[1] Vous espériez quoi ? Franchement !

[2] Si, si c'est vrai !


	7. Chap 6 : Surprenante rencontre

Un gros morceau. Mais j'ai essayé de le rendre plus amusant. (dans mes souvenirs il l'était.)  
En tout cas, ceux qui étaient un peu perturbés par mes personnages seront contents. Des habitués reviennent.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chap. 6 : Surprenante rencontre.**

Le capitaine Olaf, Roger Spencer et Hermione prirent ensembles la direction du "sleepin' chess". Dès lors que la jeune fille était parvenue à se transformer en oiseau les remarques du lord redevinrent plus aimables. La jeune sorcière comprit un peu dépitée qu'il avait cherché à provoquer son ressentiment afin d'accélérer le processus. Ce qui, il fallait le reconnaitre, avait parfaitement fonctionné. Hermione était plus réceptive à la brimade que son ami Harry. Son caractère de première-de-la-classe accroissait cette réceptivité.

Au cours du retour, les trois marins avaient pratiqué le duel magique avec une virulence particulière. Le capitaine Olaf avait expliqué à la jeune fille que les mangemorts n'avaient pas tous été arrêtés. Certains de ceux qui courraient encore faisaient partie des plus dangereux. Il fallait donc être prêt à riposter à des sorts d'une rare violence. Néanmoins, seuls Olaf et les meilleurs sorciers d'Heuton-Pagnell étaient envoyés en mission à l'extérieur. Hermione serait basée dans le bourg pour servir de protection rapprochée à l'épouse d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le capitaine lui expliqua qu'en raison des événements qui avaient conduits à la chute de Voldemort, les mangemorts en fuite considéraient l'Ordre du Phénix comme leur principale cible. Certains étaient déjà tombés sous les assauts. Ils avaient pour mission d'empêcher que cela ne continue.

Hermione avait pris la mesure de l'importante mission qui lui échouait. Elle promit de s'en acquitter sans faillir. Penser que des mangemorts puissent encore faire du mal alors qu'elle-même tenterait de détruire définitivement leur maitre lui était insupportable. Le capitaine lui répondit qu'il n'en doutait pas un instant. Il poussa sans ménagements la jeune fille dans l'ouverture de la porte de l'auberge. Roger profita du mouvement pour les saluer et prendre la direction d'une autre maison. Il était naturel qu'il souhaite rentrer auprès des siens. Il n'y avait guère de monde au bar ou dans la salle à manger. Hermione reconnut la plupart des habitués. Son mentor lui indiqua la direction dans laquelle elle devait regarder. Elle vit dans un coin de la salle à manger une jeune femme entourée de deux, non trois, enfants roux. La jeune mère en tenait un quatrième dans les bras. Hermione se sentit défaillir.

- Molly, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Balbutia-t-elle, blanche comme un linge. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils aient pu fuir les mangemorts et vivre ailleurs qu'au Terrier.

- Je crois que tu les connais. Mais viens que je te les présente officiellement.

- Non ! cria presque la jeune fille tétanisée à l'idée de rencontrer son futur amoureux.

- Tu as déjà accepté cette mission, en plus de celle qui t'as amenée jusqu'à moi. C'est à toi de faire attention à ne pas changer ton avenir.

- Vous le saviez et vous me placez dans cette situation impossible ! la voix d'Hermione s'érailla. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Tu as beaucoup progressé en _occlumentie_ depuis que nous nous connaissons. J'en suis ravi. Mais cette part de toi est trop présente. Tu dois apprendre à la dissimuler, sinon le seigneur des ténèbres pourra aisément te vaincre.

Hermione absorbait docilement les informations que son capitaine venait de lui transmettre. Il la complimentait pour son effort en _occulementie_. Elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fait des efforts dans ce domaine bien qu'elle ressentisse moins fréquemment la présence du capitaine dans son esprit ces derniers temps. Ensuite, il avait choisi cette mission pour la renforcer et non pour la diminuer ou la contraindre. S'il le fallait, elle supporterait de côtoyer Ron enfant. Elle ravala ses larmes et se senti prête à suivre son mentor.

**« §§§ »**

Le capitaine Olaf et Hermione s'approchèrent tranquillement de Molly Weasley. Elle ne semblait guère porter attention aux nouveaux venus, toute préoccupée par ses enfants. Hermione calcula que Fred et George devaient avoir à peu près trois ans, Ron presque deux, et Ginny pas tout à fait un an.

Après un léger toussotement, le capitaine Olaf entreprit de se présenter à Molly Weasley.

- Madame, nous sommes envoyés par l'Ordre pour assurer votre sécurité. Articula-t-il doucement pour qu'elle puisse bien comprendre malgré le bruit qui les entourait. Je suis Olaf Thorsthon et voici Hermione… la voix du capitaine s'interrompit brusquement, ils n'avaient pas préparé cette scène. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas se présenter sous son vrai nom.

- Je suis Hermione Parkinson. Reprit Hermione en tendant vivement sa main vers la mère de Ron. Finalement, l'identité de la Serpentard pouvait lui être encore utile.

Olaf Thorsthon et Molly Weasley échangèrent quelques mots courtois avant que celui-ci ne prenne aimablement congé avec un regard appuyé vers sa partenaire. Hermione comprit la demande et commença à se placer auprès de sa victime. Il lui fallait entrer dans le cercle des amis de Molly Weasley. Une tactique bien plus efficace que le vulgaire garde du corps. Mais cette méthode avait quelque chose de déstabilisant pour Hermione. Elle connaitrait cette femme dans l'avenir. Elle savait déjà tant de chose sur elle.

Molly inconsciente des tensions qui animaient son interlocutrice lui présenta tour à tour son Frédéric, puis George, et Ronald qui courraient les uns après les autres tout autour de leur mère. Enfin, elle lui montra Ginevra, la petite dernière.

Hermione savait que Molly Weasley était une inénarrable bavarde. Elle comptait sur cet aspect de sa personnalité pour rendre leur coexistence plus supportable. Être le garde du corps de quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis plus de 7 ans alors que cette même personne n'a aucune conscience de vous est une situation très surprenante. Pour tout dire, inédite. Seulement, la trentenaire Molly Weasley n'était pas exactement la femme mure que fréquentait naturellement Hermione. Cette dernière senti immédiatement une grande défiance de sa part.

- C'est Arthur qui vous a choisie ? demanda-t-elle avec une forte charge soupçonneuse.

- Arthur ? feignit Hermione satisfaite de sa manière d'ignorer les évidences.

- Mon mari. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ! vous êtes tout à fait son type ! Molly fut parcouru d'un frisson de rage. Je vais le tuer cet hypocrite quand il va me tomber sous la main. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Le cuistre ! Le reste de l'intervention se perdit dans des noms d'oiseaux qu'il n'est pas utile de retranscrire.

Hermione eut toute les peines de monde à faire entendre que le prénommé Arthur Weasley, de son état mari de Molly Weasley, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa venue. Voir cette jeune mère souffrir des tourments de la jalousie comme elle le fut à l'encontre de Lavande Brown frappa Hermione. L'image qu'elle avait construite de la mère de Ron était justement qu'elle était la mère de Ron, pas une femme ni une amie. Hermione était passé à côté de nombreux aspects de sa personnalité. Cependant, ce constat ne permit pas véritablement de détendre l'atmosphère. Molly Weasley engagea une conversation prudente sur des futilités en continuant d'observer Hermione. Elle devait se demander, sans doutes, en quoi son mari avait été attiré par la jeune fille et comment il avait pu obtenir qu'elle soit mutée à sa protection.

Un grand bruit coupa les conversations. Molly plaça d'autorité Ginny dans les bras d'Hermione et entreprit de tancer le responsable de tant de bruit. Une chaise avait fini par basculer sous la pression répétée des passages brutaux. Plus de peur que de mal heureusement. Ron, plus petit et moins habile que ses frères s'était étalé de tout son long. Un doigt d'onguent et il n'y paraitrait plus.

Les soins terminés, la chaise redressée, Molly chercha du regard l'endroit où elle avait pu poser sa petite dernière. L'affolement paraissait la gagner alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'enfant. Hermione s'approcha, Ginny gazouillant tranquillement dans ses bras.

- Vous cherchez ceci. fit-elle en tendant délicatement le bébé de 9 mois.

- Oh, merci, que je suis confuse ! répondit aussitôt Molly Weasley soulagée mais confuse.

L'attitude de la mère de famille devint un peu moins guindée après cet intermède. Elle s'excusa finalement d'avoir suspecté des intrigues entre son mari et Hermione. Celle-ci lui affirma sans malice qu'Arthur était bien trop vieux pour elle.

- Mais nous n'avons que trente ans ! se récria Molly. Ce n'est pas si vieux tout de même.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Excusez-moi. fit Hermione penaude. Elle avait répondu en visualisant le père de Ron et non le jeune homme qu'il était encore.

- Ce n'est rien. La guerre marque durement ceux qui y participent. Mon Arthur fait un peu plus que son âge. Et moi, m'occuper des enfants ne m'aide pas à améliorer mon apparence.

- Nous prendrons du temps pour cela. Avança Hermione, ravie de trouver une excuse simple et valable pour rester auprès de Molly.

Le visage de Molly s'illumina. Elle trouvait qu'il s'agissait là d'une excellente idée. En tant que mère de famille elle était bien trop négligée. De ce fait, elle ne satisfaisait pas pleinement le "repos du guerrier". Les gloussements qui accompagnaient la référence laissèrent Hermione dubitative. Il n'y avait pas mystère quant à ce que Molly entendait être le "repos" d'un guerrier. Hermione, gênée, se promit de ne pas tenter de mettre d'images sur la question.

L'embarras d'Hermione devait être palpable, car Molly rougit à son tour. Elle s'excusa d'être un peu crue et précisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir son époux depuis presque 6 semaines. Cela commençait à sérieusement lui peser. Même si les enfants l'occupaient pleinement. Puis, pour passer à un autre sujet, Molly commença à détailler les besoins d'entretien dont avait manifestement et urgemment besoin Hermione. La jeune mère lista des pieds à la tête les nécessités d'intervention. Entre une nouvelle paire de chaussure, des vêtements sorciers plus standards et une bonne coupe de cheveux, tout Hermione serait soumis à un grand ravalement.

Hermione se demanda en quoi son habillement ou sa coiffure pouvait choquer. Elle portait une bonne vieille paire de baskets, un jean un peu élimé, un gros pull de laine vaguement troué, et ses cheveux flottaient docilement dans son dos. Bref, elle s'approchait plus de la femme des cavernes que de la sorcière moderne. Elle consentit donc à accepter les propositions de sa nouvelle amie.

L'après-midi passa agréablement. Les bavardages des adultes s'entrecoupaient parfois des interventions des enfants ou des réprimandes parentales. Ron se pelotonna même dans un coin pour se laisser gagner du sommeil du juste. Quand elles s'en aperçurent, les deux femmes fondirent devant le petit être respirant doucement, Molly par amour maternel, Hermione par amour tout court. Seule Ginny réclamait une attention constante. Du moins lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Elle passa une grande partie du temps dans les bras de sa future meilleure amie. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Hermione qui trouvait dommage le fait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais s'en vanter.

Une horloge sonna dix-huit heures. La jeune Josy arriva encadrée de trois garçons roux. A sa tête Hermione devina que le reste de la fratrie Weasley n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Les petits "Charles, William, et Perceval" présenta Molly visiblement fière de sa progéniture. Puis Josy s'adressa, passablement échevelée à Molly. Les deux femmes firent tout ce qu'il était humainement possible pour planifier la fin de la journée. Entre les bains, les repas et les préparatifs du coucher il ne resterait guère de temps aux adultes. Hermione confirma qu'elle n'aurait jamais sept enfants.

Comme prévu, les trois adultes durent se dédoubler pour parvenir à rassasier les affamés, laver ceux qui en avait le plus besoin, les habiller tous et enfin, les coucher. La famille Weasley occupait à elle seule la plus grande partie du second étage de l'auberge. Il avait été jugé plus sécurisant de placer l'ensemble des enfants à proximité de leur mère, mais aussi plus sage de les coucher chacun dans une chambre séparée, à l'exception de la petite Ginny évidemment.

On désigna d'office Josy pour surveiller l'étage des enfants pendant que Molly et Hermione descendraient manger tranquillement. Hermione se sentit épuisée. Le bruit constant de la journée avait passablement attaqué ses résistances. Elle ignorait qu'il fut aussi usant de tenir une petite troupe de sauvage roux. Molly, quant à elle, ne semblait pas particulièrement marquée par sa journée. Elle confirma même qu'elle se sentait plus détendue qu'à l'habitude. Le partage des tâches pensa Hermione qui reconnaissait enfin la mère de Ron. Elle songea avec effroi que l'attitude future de Molly était peut-être due aux jours qu'elles passeraient ensemble. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à s'excuser auprès de son amoureux. Plus-tard.

Comme à son habitude, Rodrigue vint en personne prendre la commande des jeunes femmes. Alors qu'il repartait en cuisine Molly prit à part Hermione. Elle lui signala que c'était bien la première fois que le patron du "sleepin' chess" venait lui-même en salle. Depuis son arrivée, trois semaines auparavant, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire qu'avec miss Abbott. La moue que fit Molly en articulant le nom de la gouvernante montrait à quel point elle estimait la stricte femme. Hermione la rassura de son soutien et elles laissèrent libre court à un grand fou-rire. Discrètement Hermione observa la porte des cuisines. Une fois de plus elle s'apercevait qu'elle bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur. Même si elle appréciait Rodrigue, ces égards avaient tendance à froisser la susceptibilité de la jeune sorcière.

Un cri la ramena dans la réalité. La colère dont elle faisait preuve en constatant les avantages qu'elle obtenait des gens vivant à l'auberge s'était matérialisée. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette magique et des étincelles rougeoyantes s'en échappaient. Hermione sursauta en constatant que ses pouvoirs avaient beaucoup progressés. Elle avait lancé un sort d'allume-feu sans y prendre garde. La nappe menaçait de bruler complètement. Sans se démonter, d'un geste apparemment distrait la sorcière éteignit le début d'incendie d'un _aguamenti_.

Des voix s'élevèrent depuis une autre table. Elles commencèrent par convoquer d'urgence la gouvernante avant de commenter l'événement.

- Je te l'avais dit Al', cette petite, il vaut mieux s'en tenir éloigné.

- Maintenant, non seulement je te crois Jack. Continua Albert. Mais en plus, je vais être extrêmement poli. Sait-on jamais. En même temps, j'avais prévenu Rodrigue qu'il fallait refaire la couleur des nappes.

- Le blanc n'est plus à la mode. Mais comment veux-tu expliquer ça à un vieux garçon. Les deux hommes trinquèrent bruyamment pour clore leur intervention.

- Venez plutôt partager l'apéritif. Leur lança une Hermione moqueuse. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent visiblement contents de leur sort. Elle appréciait qu'ils aient détourné l'attention de la maladresse de la jeune fille. Maintenant il fallait en payer le prix.

Au lieu de partager un repas simple et réparateur, Molly et Hermione subirent la présence de Jack et Albert, les deux plus jeunes membres de l'association de gardes du corps logés au "sleepin' chess". Au cours de la soirée Hermione vit que Molly se détendait. Elle avait vécu dans l'angoisse tout au long de la guerre et vivait séparée de son mari. Cela avait laissé des traces profondes dans son humeur. Mais le traitement énergique mis en œuvre par Hermione lui rendait son sourire. Celle-ci se sentait fière de cette réussite.

Peu avant minuit les convives se séparèrent faute de munitions. Rodrigue avait en effet refusé de les servir davantage en bière-au-beurre. Il avait invoqué comme prétexte l'usage abusif de sort de combustion dans un établissement de grand standing. Les exclamations moqueuses et les caricatures burlesques de Jack et Albert devant les remontrances et les prétentions de Rodrigue avaient achevé de le fâcher complètement.

Au moment de se quitter, Molly embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues en pleurant à moitié. Elle la remercia de la soirée qu'elle avait trouvée fabuleuse et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elles auraient à faire le lendemain.

Hermione songea que sa journée à elle n'était pas encore finie. Loin de là. Elle rédigea une note rapide pour le capitaine Olaf où elle décrivait l'état de la situation et ses espoirs de pouvoir profiter de son avantage tactique au cours des prochains jours.

**"§§§"**

_"Mon très cher Arthur,_

_J'ai rencontré aujourd'hui une personne qui change de la monotonie locale. Elle m'a été présentée par le capitaine Thorsthon. Cet ami d'Albus Dumbledore. Tu avais raison il a une voix très désagréable, à la fois grave et grinçante._

_Ma nouvelle garde du corps est plus sympathique que le précédent. Ce John Van-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Je crains cependant de ne pas lui avoir fait une bonne impression. J'ai laissé ma jalousie s'exprimer. Tu me connais. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ces grues qui te tournent autour au ministère. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera d'avoir été désagréable. Elle s'appelle Hermione Parkinson._

_La journée à ensuite été extraordinaire. Hermione ne doit pas avoir bien plus de vingt ans mais elle à une certaine fibre maternelle. Ginny et Ron qui sont d'habitude si difficiles avec les inconnus ont été adorables avec elle. C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Les journées seront moins longues à présent. Mais j'aimerais surtout que tu puisses revenir auprès de moi._

_Il faut aussi que je te raconte notre soirée. Au moment du repas, Pansy et moi, nous avons partagé notre aversion pour la hautaine miss Abbott. Rien que d'y penser elle à presque carbonisé la nappe. Tu peux être rassuré, cette jeune fille est très puissante. Je suis autant à l'abri qu'auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle m'a présenté certains des habitués de l'auberge. Je dois reconnaitre que la soirée fut vraiment agréable._

_Demain nous allons laisser les enfants à la petite Josy. Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas de cette serveuse un peu idiote ? Elle n'a pas inventé le _Windgardium _mais elle sait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Nous garderons seulement Ron et Ginny. Nous allons profiter de notre temps pour nous faire pomponner un peu. Et, surtout, refaire la garde-robe de la pauvre Hermione. Vivre avec des hommes lui a fait perdre presque toute féminité._

_A bientôt,_

_Je t'aime, ta Molly._

_P.S. Pendant que j'écrivais cette lettre une petite hirondelle s'est posée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Elle n'est pas farouche pour une mornille. Je suis certaine de pouvoir l'attraper. Mais elle est mieux en liberté. Au moins je sais que le printemps est arrivé._

**"§§§"**

Le réveil d'Hermione fut un peu plus brutal qu'à l'accoutumée. La vieille, elle avait prit un tour de garde devant la fenêtre de Molly Weasley. Mais après avoir manqué de se faire attraper par celle-ci, puis après avoir échappé à un gros matou, l'hirondelle trouva plus rassurant de se cacher sous ses draps. Elle dormait encore profondément lorsque l'orage éclata. Tous les enfants Weasley traversèrent le couloir du dessus, puis dévalèrent ensemble les marches de l'escalier. Il en ressortit un brouhaha insolite et des vibrations inquiétantes pour l'intégrité des murs de l'auberge. Les cris de Molly et de Josy accompagnaient avec retard les déplacements des bambins.

Quitte à être éveillée, Hermione se dit qu'elle serait aussi bien devant son déjeuner. Rapidement vêtue elle descendit sans hâte les marches. Elle s'étirait largement lorsqu'elle croisa miss Abbott. Elle lui présenta son bonjour en refreinant un bâillement. Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un regard accusateur. Décidément, semblaient dire les yeux de la gouvernante, cette jeune fille n'a aucune éducation. Hermione s'en amusa, comme chaque fois.

Elle rejoignit Molly dans la salle à manger. Il fallut toute l'énergie des trois adultes pour parvenir à nourrir tous les fauves déchainés. Parfois Molly semblait abattue par la vivacité de ses enfants. Hermione aurait voulu lui affirmer que cela s'améliorerait avec le temps. Mais elle seule était en mesure de savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle laissa Molly le dire sur le ton de la méthode Coué.

La matinée passa à ranger les dégâts occasionnés par les sept roux turbulents. Le repas du midi fut comparativement plus facile. Hermione sentait qu'elle prenait un certain coup de main en matière d'enfants. Elle pourrait en avoir plus d'un sans être débordée semblait-il. Elle eut aussi l'occasion de présenter lord Roger et son éternelle cigarette à Molly. Celle-ci, sur un ton péremptoire, fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de quelqu'un de très comme il faut. L'arrêt du tabac serait bénéfique. Remarque qui arracha un sourire franc à Roger Spencer. Hermione se glaça en pensant que la mère de Ron cherchait instinctivement à placer Hermione avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation Roger s'aperçut à son tour des manœuvres de Molly Weasley. Ce fut à une Molly dépitée qu'il fit part de la future naissance de son premier enfant et il serait bon qu'il aille retrouver la future mère, son épouse. En se levant il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Hermione qui se détendit un peu.

L'après-midi fut consacré aux jeunes femmes. A présent, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Ce fut un réel plaisir pour Hermione de se laisser guider dans les boutiques de vêtements. Elle troqua son vieux jean contre un neuf, abandonna ses baskets pour des chaussures plus résistantes. Elle se laissa convaincre par une paire de bottes en dragon. Une veste du même cuir fut acquise en remplacement de son blouson élimée. Les deux femmes bataillèrent un peu sur le choix du pull-over. Molly insistait pour le prendre bleu nuit pour faire ressortir ses cheveux, Hermione lui préférait un modèle crème plus anodin. Il fut finalement décidé de prendre les deux. On est jamais trop prévoyant avait tranché la vendeuse.

La partie lingerie ne fut pas non plus une mince affaire. Les deux femmes avaient des besoins à combler dans ce domaine. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser aller à autre chose que du confortable. Molly cherchait plutôt à émoustiller son mari.

Pour finir, elles s'installèrent chez un coiffeur qui les rendit nettement plus jolies. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'entretenir sa chevelure une fois de retour sur la bisquine. Ce qui la chagrinait un peu au vu du résultat obtenu par le coiffeur. Auparavant Hermione considérait son cas comme désespéré en termes de coiffure. Devant le travail accomplit par Léonard Kniff elle venait à douter. Le coiffeur prit ensuite soin de la chevelure de Molly et il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin du salon. La brume s'était levée et pour ne pas gâcher le travail de Léonard Kniff, Hermione lança un sort d'imperméabilité sur elles-deux.

La soirée fut sage. Les enfants accaparèrent leur mère qu'ils n'avaient vue de l'après-midi. C'était épuisée qu'Hermione parvint à son lit. Elle était cependant satisfaite de sa journée. Sa relation avec la mère de Ron naissait sous de bons augures.

**"§§§"**

Les journées s'écoulaient à présent égales les unes aux autres. Hermione et Molly Weasley profitaient de leurs journées pour promener les enfants. Les beaux jours d'avril ne les obligeaient que rarement à rester au "sleepin' chess".

Leur destination de prédilection étant la vieille église d'Heuton-Pagnell. Au pied de l'austère monument se trouvait un charmant parc. Extension tardive du cimetière médiéval avait dit Albert Durillon, fin connaisseur de la question. Et de beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Parfois Hermione avait l'impression de voir le futur Percy. Albert était comme lui vaguement assommant par force de culture savante qu'il estimait nécessaire de placer en toutes occasions.

L'aspect bucolique du parc était renforcé par la présence d'arbres vénérables portant une ombre douce sur les grandes pelouses parfaitement entretenues. Mimosas, cèdres, et hêtres immenses étendaient leurs branches qui tanguaient docilement sur le rythme de la brise. Cet espace paraissait plutôt sinistre l'hiver précédent, sous la lumière du soleil d'été il devenait spécialement agréable et attirant. Par ailleurs les enfants aiment spécialement l'étang qui complétait le parc de l'église. Sur la petite étendue d'eau vivaient canards, poules d'eau, cygnes et autres échassiers. Une myriade d'oiseaux en tout genre s'était approprié les lieux, certains de trouver une nourriture abondante. Les enfants Weasley pillaient en effet sans vergogne la huche à pain du "sleepin' chess". De son côté, Hermione trouvait un certain plaisir à se trouver à l'ombre d'un grand chêne plongeant ses racines directement dans l'eau claire. Derrière se dressait l'imposante tour de l'église romane et devant on ne voyait que l'eau de l'étang, l'horizon s'arrêtant sur une haie de tilleuls. Les maisons du bourg d'Heuton-Pagnell étaient alors dissimulées au regard. Ainsi installée la jeune sorcière se donnait l'impression de profiter du parc de Poudlard. L'église faisant office de représentation symbolique de l'école de magie.

Les enfants semblaient avoir pleinement adopté leur baby-sitter. Ce fut même entre Hermione et Molly que Ginny fit ses premiers pas. C'était en juillet. L'événement arracha une larme à l'une comme à l'autre. Sa mère par fierté et sa future meilleure amie d'émotion. Elle partageait le quotidien de la famille qu'elle estimait le plus. Celle qu'elle souhaitait ardemment intégrer un jour. Pour cela il lui faudrait d'abord éliminer Voldemort. Et être aussi relevée de cette mission un peu facile à son goût, malgré tout le plaisir égoïste qu'elle y prenait.

Lorsque Josy n'était pas disponible pour aider les deux femmes, l'un ou l'autre des habitués se dévouait pour les soutenir. De ceux-là Jack paraissait être le plus apprécié des enfants. Ce mettre à quatre pattes et servir de monture pendant des heures expliquait certainement cet intérêt. Hermione aussi aimait sa présence. Par son âge il se plaçait entre Molly et elle. Ensemble ils pouvaient partager un humour commun, celui qui nait au sein d'une même génération. De plus, il s'agissait d'une véritable armoire à glace. Un grand blond qu'on aurait cru venir tout droit des steppes russe. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Hermione le soupçonnait de tenter jour après jour de la séduire. Sans effet évidemment. Mais cela ne semblait pas entailler son moral à toute épreuve.

**"§§§"**

Un matin Hermione senti quelque chose d'anormal. En parvenant au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge du "sleepin' chess" elle remarqua qu'il y régnait un silence pesant. Les Weasley n'étaient pas encore descendus, Hermione avait pour habitude de profiter d'un peu de calme pour déjeuner avant de prendre en charge une partie des sept roux. En règle générale l'atmosphère de l'auberge était joyeuse au petit matin. Partager des collations reconstituantes et les dernières nouvelles permettait de mettre en train tous les habitués. Souvent Hermione avait le sentiment d'habiter dans une colonie de vacances ou, plutôt, de vivre en collocation avec des étudiants. L'ambiance était toujours joyeuse, souvent propice aux excès. L'actualité était rythmée par les arrestations de mangemorts ou par leurs méfaits. Souvent on faisait mention de tel ou tel que l'on connaissait et qui avait été blessé, malmené ou arrêté. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu observer un malaise aussi épais. Même Rodrigue toujours affable et empressé à son égard ne parut pas prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune sorcière. Aucun des hommes présents ne bougea, Hermione ne vit aucune des serveuses habituelles, un silence mortel et angoissant régnait en cuisine. Tout était suspendu, arrêté en attendant Merlin savait quel ordre supérieur.

Hésitante, Hermione ne savait trop comment s'informer de la situation sans froisser la susceptibilité des personnes plongée dans cette catatonie. Le silence poursuivit son œuvre. Manifestement personne ne souhaitait le rompre. John lui-même semblait incapable de lever son verre de whisky pur-feu jusqu'à ses lèvres. Jack et Sherman encadraient un Albert visiblement abattu. Rodrigue et Roger, face à face, étaient plongés dans une discussion silencieuse. Devant tant de peine la sorcière comprit aisément qu'il venait de se produire quelque chose d'extrêmement grave. Son esprit passa alternativement d'Olaf Thorsthon à Arthur Weasley puis à Dumbledore. Mais elle savait qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient été victimes d'accidents ou d'attaques. Du moins dans le passé qu'elle connaissait.

Enfin, John Vangard leva son verre aussi haut que son bras tremblant le pouvait. Une bonne partie du contenu du verre se répandait selon les oscillations auxquelles il était soumis. Personne n'avait à cœur de le faire remarquer.

- Pour Alice et Franck Londubat. A mes amis. Proclama-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Puis il avala rapidement le contenu restant dans son verre. L'ensemble des personnes réunies autour du zinc répétèrent l'homélie et firent de même.

Hermione, le visage entre les mains, fut frappée par la réalité. Elle avait totalement oublié les parents de son condisciple et ami Neville. Pourtant elle savait qu'ils avaient été victimes du sortilège de _doloris_. Elle savait quand et par qui ils avaient été frappé. Ils en étaient devenus fous. Les voir lors de l'année écoulée lui avait totalement chamboulé le cœur et l'esprit. Et, alors qu'elle prenait la peine de transformer le petit quotidien insatisfaisant d'Harry, elle en oubliait un autre de ses amis. Les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de son visage reflétaient sa honte plus que son émotion. Elle s'en voulait profondément d'avoir privilégié "l'Élu" plutôt que Neville. D'autant que celui-ci était autant concerné par la prophétie que Harry lui-même. Elle aurait dû prévoir de le protéger aussi. Elle avait agit en parfaite égoïste en ne privilégiant que Harry.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas même la force de sursauter. La nouvelle de l'attaque contre les Londubat l'anéantissait.

- J'aurais pu éviter ça. balbutia-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Non ! Quand bien même tu aurais passé les vingt prochaines années à les surveiller. Affirma le capitaine Olaf en maintenant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il est presque impossible d'arrêter des fous criminels. Les mangemorts qui ont attaqué Alice et Franck croupiront bientôt à Azkaban.

- Lestrange, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Articula péniblement Hermione. Ils semblaient ignorer l'identité des coupables. Elle devait les renseigner. Le capitaine Olaf la dévisagea un instant. Hermione se concentra sur l'information qu'elle souhaitait lui transmettre par légilimentie afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute.

- Messieurs. fit le cap'taine de sa voix forte et grinçante. Lestrange ! Tous les habitués un instant plus tôt endeuillés se tournèrent vers leur chef. D'un regard ils comprirent de quoi il retournait. Sans un mot d'excuse, sans un signe ni un seul au-revoir, ils quittèrent silencieusement l'auberge. Elle savait qu'ils transplaneraient sitôt dehors. Une haine farouche tordait la plupart des visages. Le capitaine Olaf venait de lâcher la meute. Mais Hermione ne prit pas la peine de plaindre leurs futures victimes.

Doucement, le capitaine Olaf conduisit sa protégée jusqu'au bar à présent dégagé de toute présence. Même Rodrigue avait disparu. Pendant que la troupe sortait précipitamment, Molly Weasley descendait l'escalier encadrée par toute sa marmaille, aidée par l'indispensable Josy. Le mouvement de ces hommes décidé l'avait troublé. Elle restait perdue au milieu des marches, blafarde, attendant une douloureuse vérité.

- Dites-le moi, c'est Arthur ! C'est ça ? Ils l'ont eu. Je le sens ! Elle commença à s'affoler, menaçant de chuter dans les escaliers, de se blesser elle ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Hermione, Josy et le capitaine Olaf durent réagir instantanément. Ils devaient absolument éviter une crise d'hystérie de la jeune mère.

- Rassurez-vous, il va bien ! intervint chaleureusement Olaf que sa claudication empêchait de s'approcher suffisamment vite de Molly. J'ai insisté auprès d'Albus. Il pourra bientôt venir vous rejoindre.

L'information rassura immédiatement Molly qui se détendit et pu achever sa progression dans l'escalier. Ses enfants étaient déjà installés autour de la table. La mention de leur père avait attiré leur attention. Charlie et Bill se réjouissaient déjà bruyamment de la visite prochaine de leur père. Ils n'avaient pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait mais trouvait toute absence paternelle trop longue à leurs goûts.

Miss Abbott apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Son habituel regard l'accompagnait. Elle semblait compter le nombre de personne déjà assises, ainsi que le nombre de place restant à pourvoir. Tout dans son attitude marquait la désapprobation et le dédain. La gentillesse émanant naturellement de cette femme revêche compléta de remettre d'aplomb la jeune mère. D'un air de défis elle finit d'installer ses enfants et commanda sept déjeuners.

- Huit ! ajouta Hermione vivement en se précipitant pour aider Molly.

- Neuf ! compléta le capitaine Olaf de sa voix caractéristique. Et, bien cuits les œufs, s'il vous plait. acheva-t-il. Puis il vient s'assoir à la même table que les jeunes femmes, prenant le jeune Percy sur les genoux pour pallier le manque de siège.

Le déjeuner fut aimable. Le capitaine Olaf rassura Molly sur l'état de santé des Londubat. Ils avaient été affreusement torturés mais ils s'en sortiraient. En tant que vétéran et ami des Londubat il ne pouvait pas douter de leur rétablissement. Le ton employé par le rude marin emporta l'adhésion de Molly Weasley. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de mettre en doute sa parole. Cependant, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine. Elle entreprit de lui transmettre à nouveau des informations. La première fois elle s'était contentée de donner les noms des coupables. Cette fois-ci elle souhaitait montrer ce qu'il était advenu des amis du capitaine. Elle se concentra sur ses souvenirs des deux pauvres hères qu'elle avait rencontrés à Sainte-Mangouste. L'arrivée d'images qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui signifia qu'elle parvenait à entrer dans l'esprit du capitaine. D'un cillement il écarta ses propres souvenirs pour se concentrer à son tour sur le message que voulait lui transmettre son élève. Le visage du capitaine sembla s'effondrer. Voir ses amis rester enfermés dans leurs souvenirs d'enfance s'imposait à lui. Ses certitudes quant à leur prompt rétablissement s'estompaient. Le capitaine Olaf fit comprendre en retour à Hermione qu'il fallait s'en tenir à la version officielle. Il n'était pas utile de répandre une si mauvaise nouvelle.

Ce soir-là il n'y eut aucune information supplémentaire, bonne ou mauvaise, concernant les Lestrange. Pas plus que les jours suivants. Hermione se sentait bouillonner de rage contenue et de remords. Mais elle comprenait les raisons de sa présence à Heuton-Pagnell auprès des Weasley. Il était possible que les mangemorts aient compris que Voldemort souhaitait s'en prendre à un garçon né en 1980. Ils n'étaient pas au fait de la prophétie, ce qui était catastrophique. Tous les autres enfants nés sur la même période risquaient un sort similaire. Son Ron était sur la liste des victimes potentielles. Elle entendait s'opposer à ces monstres encapuchonnés.

Le surlendemain les habitants du « sleepin' chess » apprirent avec étonnement que ce fut le jeune Barthy Croupton qui avait été arrêté pour ce crime et qu'il croupissait déjà à Azkaban, reconnu coupable par un tribunal extraordinaire. Hermione était visiblement abattue par la nouvelle. Les véritables coupables s'en sortiraient sans crainte. Elle était écœurée. Jack la rejoignit et lui promit qu'ils les coinceraient pour autre chose. Il y avait l'embarras du choix. Il ponctua sa promesse du sobriquet qu'il affectionnait de lui donner : _seagull_[1].

**"§§§"**

Le week-end vint et Arthur Weasley put retrouver sa famille au "sleepin' chess". Hermione par discrétion préférait passer les jours de visite du mari de Molly en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis à Heuton-Pagnell. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur Albert et Jack. Ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle mais ils lui reconnaissaient certains talents. Surtout, ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune hypocrisie alors que de nombreuses personnes de passages flattaient la jeune disciple du puissant Olaf Thorsthon. Lorsque le jeune père était libre, Roger Spencer se joignait à eux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, c'était débauche de rires et de cris. Ils trouvaient amusant de transformer la salle de repas en espace d'entrainement au duel. Transformaient divers objets en plantes ou en animaux qui s'égaillaient ensuite partout dans l'auberge. Le personnel de service passant des heures à tenter de les remettre en place. Parfois Hermione croisait les regards émerveillés des jumeaux. Ils paraissaient apprendre des innombrables fantaisies qui émaillaient ces journées festives. Elle se pinçait les lèvres en pensant qu'elle était peut-être à l'origine de la carrière des jumeaux. Il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse de beaucoup de chose à l'avenir.

Arthur Weasley, quant à lui, n'était pas visible très longtemps lorsqu'il venait jusqu'à Heuton-Pagnell. Son épouse dévouée semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui prouver sa satisfaction de l'avoir enfin sous la main. S'il était possible d'exprimer ainsi leurs absences.

Il n'avait donc guère l'occasion de nouer de bonnes relations avec Hermione. La jalousie de Molly continuait probablement de s'exprimer de cette manière. Au cours des repas qu'ils avaient partagés, Hermione confirma les indications sommaires de Molly. Il paraissait marqué par les événements récents. Malgré tout il restait un bel homme de trente-deux ans. Ses cheveux roux, qu'il avait aimablement légués à tous ses enfants, lui assurait de conserver longtemps l'image d'un homme jeune. Ses traits étaient plus tirés qu'à l'accoutumée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Hermione. Elle savait qu'Arthur se remettrait de cette période difficile. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins rassurer son amie Molly sans se trahir.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient atteint un tel degré de proximité que Molly Weasley n'envisageait plus d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit sans avoir obtenu la participation préalable d'Hermione. Cette situation arrangeait de fait la jeune sorcière qui voyait ainsi sa mission facilitée. Pourtant, une telle complicité lui pesait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la mère de Ron pour ce qu'elle était. La mère de son ami. Veiller soigneusement à ne pas laisser échapper des informations qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaitre l'épuisait nerveusement. Heureusement cette mission offrait quelques compensations. Notamment de connaitre avec précision l'emplacement de tous les grains de beauté de son futur soupirant.

Á la fin de ce week-end, le premier du mois d'août, Arthur Weasley regagna le ministère particulièrement tard. Molly avait peine à dissimuler ses activités des dernières heures tant sa coiffure était ruinée. Exceptionnellement, elle avait revêtu sa robe de chambre hors de sa chambre. Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait eu peu de temps pour s'apprêter. Au moment de partir Arthur gratifia toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle à manger d'un sonore "bonne journée". Tous les habitués présents lui répondirent avec de grands sourires entendus. Puis Arthur posa un baiser sur la joue de son épouse et lui glissa qu'il viendrait la chercher définitivement la semaine suivante. Il n'aurait pas dû garder pour ces derniers instants cette confidence. Il eut bien du mal à s'extraire de l'étreinte de son épouse reconnaissante.

Quand Arthur fut enfin partit et que Molly reprit ses esprits, elle fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde prit la peine de féliciter la jeune femme pour son retour prochain chez elle. Hermione entendit Albert persifler à Jack qu'il était heureux que ce soit cette nouvelle et non celle d'une prochaine naissance. La remarque qui était destinée à rester entre eux fut entendue par la plupart des convives. La majorité préféra en rire, d'autres restèrent dans l'expectative, Hermione leur signifiait par des gestes affolés de faire silence. Molly avait entendu cette remarque mais ne la releva pas. Ce qui arracha un soupir de soulagement au fautif. Le pauvre ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à attraper ses couverts, puis comment il se faisait que son assiette demeura désespérément vide malgré les aliments qu'il s'obstinait à y verser. Par contre, Hermione trouva que Molly était particulièrement douée en ce qui concernait les sorts de récurage et de manipulation des couteaux.

Une fois que le déjeuner fut achevé Molly décida d'emmener Hermione se promener. Il y avait tant de choses à régler avant son départ. Hermione la soupçonnais de ne pas savoir comment lui dire adieu. Elle-même n'était pas très à l'aise. Car, en plus de ses sentiments personnels, ce départ ne signifiait-il pas la fin de sa mission ?

Un regard sur un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier posé sur une desserte devant la porte d'entrée permit à Hermione de comprendre pourquoi Arthur Weasley envisageait de reprendre avec lui son épouse. La veille, Rodolphus Lestrange avait été trouvé ligoté dans le grand hall du ministère. Soumis à un _veritaserum_ il reconnut sans difficulté toutes les attaques auxquelles il était soupçonné d'avoir participé. Pour le moment le ministère ignorait qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette arrestation. Le fait qu'elle ait eu lieu hors des cadres légaux ne semblait surprendre personne.

**"§§§"**

Les deux jeunes femmes parvenaient au parc de l'église d'Heuton-Pagnell et n'avaient toujours échangé aucun mot. L'une comme l'autre paraissait ébranlée par le prochain départ de la famille Weasley.

- J'espère que nous pourrons rester amie… balbutia timidement Molly.

- Évidemment. Répondit sans hésitation Hermione. Sa prompte réponse paru soulager la mère de famille. Hermione se demandait comment elle parviendrait à respecter sa promesse. Une franche discussion risquait d'avoir lieu dans une quinzaine d'années. Et Hermione n'était pas persuadée d'échapper à une montagne de reproches biens sentis.

Molly paraissait à présent totalement rassurée et parlait à s'en faire tourner la tête. Hermione avait quelques peines à suivre toute les explications que lui donnait la mère de Ron. Les descriptions du Terrier se mélangeaient avec l'arbre généalogique impressionnant des Weasley, il était question de goule dans le jardin et de gnomes dans le grenier, ou l'inverse. Le bonheur irradiait de Molly Weasley et Hermione en était satisfaite. Á défaut d'avoir protégé la mère de Ron et Ginny, elle avait réussi à lui faire passer du bon temps. Ce qui l'avait soulagé des tensions de la guerre des ténèbres.

Molly continuait de parler en brassant l'air toute à son excitation. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait entendu au loin le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Instinctivement elle se mit à serrer sa baguette magique plus fermement dans sa main, prête à la sortir de sa poche. Sans prévenir un éclair fusa dans leur direction. Sans un mot Hermione poussa Molly à l'abri derrière le muret d'enceinte du parc. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le point d'origine du sort maléfique qu'elles venaient d'éviter.

Deux mangemorts apparurent, leurs visages dissimulés sous leurs masques caractéristiques. Mais Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde lorsqu'elle les interpela :

- Bellatrix Lestrange. J'avais hâte de vous vaincre. Merci de venir jusqu'ici.

- Petite fille tu vas t'écarter que je puisse débarrasser le monde de quelques roux. ricana Bellatrix.

- Ouais, le seigneur des ténèbres a besoin de sang, on va lui en donner. Ajouta le second mangemort d'une voix grasse et vulgaire.

- Je ne crois pas ! crâna Hermione cherchant à gagner un peu de temps. Elle doutait de pouvoir éliminer sans dommages les deux mangemorts.

Comme cela était prévisible, Lestrange ne prolongea pas la conversation. Cette femme d'action dévoyée n'aimait que le sang et la douleur. C'est d'ailleurs à un sort de _doloris _qu'Hermione fit d'abord face. Elle l'esquiva ainsi que le sort que lui lança le second mangemort. Ils étaient encore loin et la rapidité d'exécution d'Hermione, ainsi que sa souplesse lui permettait pour le moment d'éviter d'être touchée par un sort. Elle hurla à Molly de s'enfuir pendant qu'elle retenait ses adversaires. Mais la pauvre était tétanisée, tenant ses deux plus jeunes enfants serrés contre elle.

Hermione ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre sans causer des dégâts chez ses adversaires. La crainte de perdre Ron, Ginny et Molly lui donnait une énergie inépuisable. Contre toute attente c'est elle qui fit mouche et mit hors de combat les deux mangemorts. Malheureusement, en raison de la distance qui la protégeait, ces sorts de _stupéfixion_ n'avaient qu'une efficacité limitée. Ils se relèveraient rapidement. Hermione mit à profit le court délai qu'elle venait de se ménager pour emmener Molly à l'abri. Tout d'abord elle avait pensé trouver refuge dans l'église. Mais les mangemorts n'auraient aucune peine à leur couper la route. Le parc représentait la seule issue. Il y avait quelques buissons où elle pourrait dissimuler les Weasley. Sans réfléchir plus elle tira Molly dans la direction qui lui semblait la plus sure. Pour libérer la jeune mère paniquée elle prit Ron tout contre elle, le protégeant de son propre corps. L'écart entre elles et les mangemorts s'accroissaient péniblement.

Elles parvenaient aux premiers buissons lorsque les hurlements de Bellatrix reprirent. Hermione mit à profit une dénivellation qui les dissimulait un peu aux regards des mangemorts pour cacher Molly et ses enfants dans les arbustes. Un sort de dissimulation complétait la protection des branchages. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir que Bellatrix se dressait devant-elle. Un trait vert jailli de la baguette de la plus fidèle des laquais de Voldemort. Hermione se préparait à être terrassée par le sort. Elle ne fut que violemment bousculée.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle vit qu'Albert tendait sa baguette dans sa direction. Il avait laissé passer la chance de vaincre Bellatrix pour la sauver. Le sort impardonnable de mort alla se perdre dans l'eau sans faire de dégâts. Le second mangemort lança un sort de _doloris _sur Albert, Hermione se leva pour stupéfixier Bellatrix. Les sorts se croisaient rapidement. Les entrainements au duel des deux jeunes gens leur permettaient d'éviter les sorts les plus dangereux. Mais ils peinaient à rendre les coups. Hermione ignorait combien de temps elle passa à se défendre. Mais elle sentait l'épuisement la gagner progressivement.

Les deux jeunes gens s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre et menaient une ronde constante pour se protéger des sorts qui fusaient. Á un moment Hermione senti le corps d'Albert se recroqueviller. Il avait été touché. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui venait de se produire elle entrevit une lueur sur l'étang. Un cygne qui venait de s'y poser se transformait. Roger Spencer, dégoulinant, l'eau jusqu'à la taille se lança à son tour dans le duel.

Les mangemorts étaient déstabilisés par l'arrivée d'un nouveau combattant, mais il ne leur faudrait que quelques secondes pour mettre Hermione hors de combat et se trouver en position de force face au lord. Ce que vit Hermione la choqua profondément mais lui permit de l'emporter dans son duel.

Roger, le visage dur, les yeux étincelant de colère et de haine, leva son bras droit et n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le sort. Un éclair vert toucha en plein le second mangemort qui s'effondra pour ne jamais se relever. Bellatrix Lestrange semblait abasourdie de constater que les défenseurs de la loi puissent employer les sorts impardonnables. Le lord n'eut pas le loisir de prouver à Bellatrix qu'il pouvait renouveler l'expérience.

Hermione stupéfixia Bellatrix par un sort qui l'atteignit en plein. Elle s'approcha de la mangemort inanimée et la ligota d'un _incarcerem_ où l'on pouvait ressentir toute l'animosité dont était capable la jeune sorcière.

Le sauveteur d'Hermione était sorti de l'étang et constatait le décès du second mangemort. Hermione encore sous le choc préféra se concentrer sur Albert. Celui-ci était avant tout épuisé. Le duel qu'il avait mené avec la jeune fille s'était achevé sur un _pétrificatus_ plutôt douloureux. Cependant il ne garderait pas de séquelle de ce sort-là. Il avait, par contre, protégé de son mieux la sorcière. De ce fait il avait été bien plus que de raison atteint par les sortilèges des mangemorts. Hermione le remercia d'un souffle. Elle était très émue des efforts qu'il avait déployés pour être touché à la place de la jeune fille. Elle s'effondra à ses côtés traversée de spasmes. Elle avait fourni beaucoup d'efforts au cours du combat et elle se sentait épuisée, honteuse, coupable.

Un bruissement dans les arbustes rappela à Hermione que Molly et ses deux derniers s'y dissimulaient. Elle leva machinalement le sort de dissimulation. Á présent Jack, Rodrigue, Maria Abbott, John et Sherman accouraient vers eux. Á la grande surprise d'Hermione, Maria Abbott s'approcha d'abord de Molly, constata l'état de choc et indiqua à Rodrigue qu'il fallait l'emporter aussitôt à l'auberge pour lui fournir un bon remontant. Elle observa la jeune fille toujours agenouillée, en déduisit un grand état de fatigue et préconisa de l'emporter elle aussi à l'auberge. John tenta vainement de soulever Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner son sauveur. Enfin, Maria Abbott approcha Albert. Elle fit un bilan de ses signes vitaux. Rien n'était anormal compte tenu des circonstances. La petite main de la gouvernante se posa sur Hermione. Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant et bienveillant qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

- Vous avez du mieux que vous pouviez mademoiselle. Maintenant il faut me laisser faire mon travail. expliqua-t-elle doucement à Hermione.

- Votre… travail. Hermione comprenait enfin pourquoi la gouvernante avait tant de mal avec ses fonctions. Elle était médicomage.

- Vous m'avez bien comprise. fit Maria comme si elle entendait le désarroi d'Hermione. Laissez-nous, je vous le ramènerais, n'ayez aucune crainte.

Rassurée quant au devenir d'Albert, Hermione accepta enfin les sollicitations de John et pu se lever. Il l'encadra jusqu'à parvenir jusqu'à Bellatrix. Á ce moment il la confia à Sherman. Et, prenant à part Jack et Roger il signifia qu'ils devaient emporter ces mangemorts au ministère sans tarder. Ils disparurent dans un éclair emportant le mangemort mort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Les larmes aux yeux, épuisée, Hermione se laissa guider jusqu'au "sleepin' chess". Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait Maria Abbott s'affairait autour d'Albert qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

**"§§§"**

Reprendre son souffle…

C'était là la seule préoccupation d'Hermione. Elle avait suivi sans rechigner le jeune Sherman jusqu'à l'auberge où se trouvait déjà Molly et ses enfants. Le trajet lui sembla être un rêve. La brève course-poursuite, et le combat l'avaient épuisé au-delà de tout entendement.

De plus, elle n'était pas certaine de supporter une confrontation avec Molly. Elle fut entendue. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall de l'auberge elle ne vit personne. L'ensemble des habitués devaient avoir été engagés pour sécuriser le bourg d'Heuton-Pagnell. Imaginer qu'il puisse encore y avoir des mangemorts errant tout autour arracha un frisson douloureux à la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était plus son problème. Elle venait de venger Neville en permettant d'envoyer l'un des bourreaux de ses parents à Azkaban. Il s'en était fallu de peu pourtant pour qu'elle soit tuée. Les frissons étaient devenus des tremblements convulsifs. Hermione tenait debout parce que Sherman la portait presque totalement à présent. Celui-ci hésitait, ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il avait été désigné comme infirmier mais ne pouvait faire mieux qu'être ambulancier.

Au moment où Hermione allait finalement défaillir, Rodrigue descendait précipitamment les escaliers. Il injuria copieusement Sherman qui restait planté au milieu du hall sans se décidé.

- tu fais pis que rien à rester là, andouille. Assena-t-il durement au jeune homme.

- Laissez Rodrigue, je vais bien. fit Hermione tentant désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte de son accompagnateur.

- Vous ne feriez pas deux pas ! trancha Rodrigue. Vous en avez plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Maintenant il faut vous reposer.

Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de la jeune sorcière de mettre en doute les affirmations de l'aubergiste. Elle voulait faire bonne figure mais elle était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pied. S'arrêter avait été fatal pour sa mobilité. Avec douceur Rodrigue la mena, la souleva plutôt, jusqu'à un fauteuil proche. Il lui mit un verre d'une boisson ambrée dans la main et lui indiqua de boire. Machinalement, presque inconsciente, Hermione porta le verre à ses lèvres brulantes et desséchées. Le liquide la brula en descendant dans sa gorge. Elle crut enfin mourir. L'agression lui arracha une larme de douleur.

- C'est du cognac français. Fabriqué par les moldus. précisa Rodrigue. De la réserve d'Albert.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il avait bon goût. se surprit à répondre Hermione.

- Vous allez déjà mieux. Très bien, très bien. reprit Rodrigue. Puis il se détourna de la jeune fille et appela pour que Josy vienne prendre en charge la jeune sorcière.

Quand la jeune Josy au physique ingrat vint enfin, Hermione sentait ses sens reprendre le dessus. Elle pouvait à nouveau bouger. Les événements précédents paraissaient sortir d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar plus exactement. Josy la prit délicatement par le bras et la guida vers les escaliers. Hermione remercia en deux mots Rodrigue et Sherman. Parler représentait un effort presque surhumain.

Les deux filles montaient les marches tranquillement. Hermione se sentait un peu mieux et observa sa garde-malade. Elle en faisait de même. Dans le regard de Josy Hermione cru distinguer une immense admiration. Et comme pour répondre à l'interrogation muette d'Hermione, Josy exprima ses sentiments.

- Comme cela a dû être grisant. Deux mangemorts, le combat, les sorts qui volent dans tous les sens. Fit-elle d'abord excitée. Mais je n'aurais le courage de me lancer là-dedans. Hermione pensa qu'on ne se lançait pas dans les affrontements. La plupart du temps ils viennent à vous tous seuls. Vraiment, je vous trouve grandiose ! conclut Josy.

- J'aurais préféré rester tranquillement à la maison. articula Hermione. Josy rougit un peu en remarquant que la sorcière victorieuse était aussi particulièrement éprouvée.

- Tous les autres trouvent aussi que vous avez été très douée. finit-elle par ajouter en matière d'excuse.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. La petite Josy venait probablement de lui faire un très beau compliment. Mais c'était surtout la confiance que les autres lui témoignaient qui la touchait. Au travers des mots maladroits qu'employait Josy c'est tout le soulagement des sorciers normaux qui s'exprimait. Pendant la guerre seul l'Ordre du Phénix, les habitants du "sleepin' chess" et des agents du ministère avaient pu maintenir la cohésion du monde magique. Le reste de la population vivait dans la crainte. Il était rare pour eux de pouvoir exprimer leurs sincères remerciements à ceux qui les avaient protégés. Pour Josy, Hermione faisait partie de ces sauveurs. Celle-ci était touchée mais savait qu'elle devait la vie à la réaction d'Albert et à leurs entrainement plus qu'à tout autre chose.

Josy lui apprit que Molly Weasley était couchée. On lui avait donné un remontant, manifestement le même que celui qu'avait reçu Hermione, puis on l'avait couché. Ses enfants, Ron et Ginny, avaient été réconfortés et couchés auprès de leur mère. Sans mystère Josy s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Hermione. Celle-ci ne se sentait pas de s'opposer aux directives de la jeune serveuse.

Avec douceur Josy l'aida à enfiler une tenue pour la nuit. Elle lui fit apporter un repas léger et elle insista pour qu'elle le mange. La nourriture paraissait tourner sans fin dans la bouche d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas faim, ne ressentait pas la nécessité de se forcer. Cependant, une part d'elle-même savait qu'elle devait reprendre le dessus.

Après tous ces soins Josy finit par prendre congé. Enfin seule soupira Hermione. Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures, s'attendant à fondre en larmes. Pourtant rien ne vint. Le temps passé avec Josy lui avait permis de reprendre pied dans la réalité et d'évacuer une grande partie du stress post-traumatique. Elle put laisser son esprit vagabonder librement sans craindre d'être dépassée par un flot de mauvais souvenirs ou par des angoisses. Ce qui se révélait plaisant.

Hermione songea que ses amis habituellement si gentils étaient transfigurés par les combats. Elle-même ne devait pas être belle à voir. Leurs sentiments les plus profondément enfouis avaient tendance à rejaillir lors de ces combats. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les haines, les passions, prenaient le pas sur les actions conscientes la mortifiait. La frontière entre le bien et le mal lui apparaissait à présent dans toute sa vérité. Ténue et fragile.

Il fallait être un sorcier particulièrement fort pour ne pas se laisser aller à la facilité des sorts noirs, puissants, efficaces, faciles finalement. Elle n'en avait que plus d'estime pour Dumbledore, Thorsthon et même Harry. Mais Roger Spencer lui paraissait plus inquiétant. Elle peinait aussi à prendre conscience qu'elle était à l'origine de l'enfermement de Bellatrix.

Après des heures de réflexion sur ces capacités à résister à l'attrait des sorts interdits, à réfléchir sur ses faiblesses, Hermione s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Heureusement.

**"§§§"**

Le lendemain matin de son épuisant combat Hermione descendit dans la salle à manger beaucoup plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Elle y trouva avec plaisir Albert et Jack encore attablés. Elle échangea avec eux d'amicaux bonjours. Jack la félicita avec beaucoup de chaleur. Il lui avoua que, jusqu'à la veille, il se demandait ce que le capitaine Olaf lui trouvait. La voir en action l'avait proprement stupéfié. Hermione accepta les compliments, un peu gênée. Elle précisa fort à propos qu'elle n'était pas seule. Après avoir reçu des nouvelles rassurantes d'un Albert visiblement radieux elle décida de se joindre à la table des Weasley qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Les enfants roux ne paraissaient pas affectés par les événements de la veille. Hermione se demanda dans quelle mesure leur mère et leurs baby-sitters les avaient informés. De leur côté, Ron et Ginny, les deux seuls véritablement concernés semblaient totalement insouciants. Cela rassura Hermione.

Pendant qu'elle s'approchait, Molly se détacha de la table. Elle était pâle et des cernes marquaient le manque de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Sa coiffure n'était pas aussi nette qu'à son habitude. Hermione craignait que Molly soit encore un peu fébrile à cause des événements de la veille.

La mère de famille embrassa Hermione et serra fort son étreinte. La jeune sorcière en déduisit que Molly ne parviendrait pas à exprimer autrement ses remerciements. Hermione la laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à s'extraire de l'étouffement involontaire où Molly la maintenait. Elle était touchée par l'absence de paroles de la mère de Ron. Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient toutes les deux. L'une pleurant en silence parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment exprimer sa gratitude, l'autre parce qu'elle avait sauvé son propre avenir.

Après de longs instants Molly relâcha son étreinte, s'excusa de s'être laissé déborder par ses sentiments. Hermione l'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Les enfants s'impatientaient de souhaiter le bonjour à leur amie et manifestèrent leurs mécontentements assez bruyamment. Hermione fit le tour complet de la table pour déposer un baiser sur chaque joue des gentilles têtes rousses. Ce qui convenait visiblement au plus grand nombre, et particulièrement à Charlie.

Le déjeuner se déroula très tranquillement, aucune allusion ne fut faite aux événements de la veille. L'étreinte partagée par les deux jeunes femmes avait soldé la question. D'une certaine manière Hermione était soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir entendre des remerciements tout au long du repas. D'autant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'attribuer la résolution de la situation. Pour elle Spencer et Durillon avaient joué des rôles tout aussi importants, voire plus. Sans eux elles seraient mortes.

C'est un Arthur échevelé et débraillé qui déboula comme une tornade dans l'auberge du "sleepin' chess". Il courut droit vers ses enfants et son épouse, ignorant tous les signes de bienvenue et d'apaisement que lui adressaient toutes les personnes présentes. Il prit Molly contre son cœur, embrassa du regard, et sembla les compter, tous les roux attablés. D'un hochement de tête il remercia Hermione d'avoir sauvé sa femme et deux de ses enfants. Les retrouvailles entre Molly et Arthur durèrent encore longtemps. Finalement il fit assoir la jeune mère prit à son tour place à table.

En quelques mots il remercia vivement Hermione. Il s'empêtrait un peu dans les mots tant il avait du mal à exprimer ses angoisses passées. Mais ce n'était pas tant les mots que la manière de les dire, la chaleur dans le regard et dans la voix, qui touchèrent Hermione. Cette sincérité ne peut être feinte.

Enfin quand tout le monde fut calmé, rassasié ou remercié, Arthur consenti à partager une information qu'il avait gardé par-devers lui. Dumbledore leur permettait de rentrer au Terrier. Ils pouvaient reprendre une vie de famille normale. Hermione se senti soulagée pour eux. Sa mission s'achevait, et elle s'éloignerait de Molly, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient enfin en sécurité, libres de construire la vie dont ils rêvaient.

Les adieux s'éternisèrent. Non seulement parce que les affaires des Weasley étaient depuis longtemps éparpillées au travers de toute l'auberge, mais aussi parce que Molly faisait durer les derniers instants qu'elle partageait avec celle qu'elle concevait comme étant sa meilleure amie. Hermione savait ce qui se passait, et elle savait devoir aider les Weasley à partir. Son silence accroissait leurs difficultés mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les quitter définitivement. Du moins pour les prochaines dix années.

Finalement il n'y eut plus rien à ranger, plus rien à trouver et le moment tant redouté était atteint. Arthur et les enfants embrassèrent rapidement la jeune sorcière en la gratifiant d'au-revoir mouillés. Elle assura chacun des enfants qu'ils se reverraient bien un jour et qu'il ne fallait pas être triste. Elle garda pour elle le fait, qu'elle seule saurait à l'avenir qu'ils se connaissaient lorsqu'ils croiseront pour la première fois l'Hermione Granger âgée de 11 ans.

Les adieux de Molly furent, comme souvent, silencieux et humides. Elles s'étreignirent et se promirent de s'écrire autant que possible. Avec un dernier signe de la main Molly rejoignit sa famille.

C'était fini.

Jack attrapa tendrement Hermione et la serra de ses bras puissants. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se dégager de cette étreinte qu'elle ne désirait pas.

- T'en fais pas _Seagull_, nous on reste là.

- Je sais. Mais, moi, combien de temps vais-je rester encore ? répondit-elle, songeuse.

- Tu as l'intention de t'en aller à ton tour ? s'exclama le colosse en faisant pivoter la jeune fille de manière à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je resterais Jack. Fit l'intéressée, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de celui qu'elle savait être un amoureux transi.

- Mais… balbutia Jack, effondré.

- Ne t'attache pas à moi, Jack, s'il te plait. Hurla Hermione en se dégageant. Elle courut jusque dans sa chambre sans poser le regard sur quiconque.

- _Seagull_ ! avait grondé Jack. Mais il n'avait pas pu bouger.

* * *

[1] La mouette. Nda.

* * *

Next week : This is my quest !  
Only one little thing, just for my own pleasure. Post many reviews !  
Let me know that you are thinking about my work... Thank's.


	8. Chap 7 : Telle est ma quête

Septième livraison. En espérant que cela vous plaise. (c'est un rien plus court)

La situation évolue peu (apparemment) mais il faut savoir prendre du plaisir dans le temps qui passe.

PS. Les notes en fin de texte vous donneront les traductions. (l'affichage internet est nihilifiant comparé à ce qu'il est possible de faire avec un bon traitement de texte – ou même simplement avec Open-Office...)

**Chap. 7 : Telle est ma quête …**

Bien qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas paraitre marquée par le départ de la famille Weasley, Hermione passa le reste de la journée fermée, taciturne, dans un coin du bar du "sleepin' chess". Le mois de juillet brillait de ses derniers jours et Hermione se sentait véritablement seule. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. De son côté, Jack évitait soigneusement de se trouver seul avec _Seagull._

Les deux amies correspondaient très régulièrement, une à deux fois par semaine. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles des Weasley, grands ou petits. Elle se sentait utile. Ce sentiment lui permettait de combattre efficacement l'abattement qui la rattrapait régulièrement. Plus de six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été capturée. La gazette du sorcier avait relaté rapidement qu'un groupe inconnu était intervenu au ministère. Ils transportaient le corps d'Ignatus Follux, mangemort de seconde catégorie et Bellatrix Lestrange ligotée et vivante. Elle passerait en procès au cours des premiers jours de septembre. Il était cependant possible qu'elle parvienne à échapper à la prison, faute de témoins souhaitant s'exprimer devant le magenmagot. Hermione fulminait. Après les efforts qu'ils avaient consentis, la justice ne parvenait pas à faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Comme s'il comprenait l'exaspération d'Hermione, le capitaine Olaf avait présenté des pistes de réflexion pour une autre mission. Le deuxième soir après l'arrestation de Lestrange, il était revenu triomphant à l'auberge du "sleepin' chess".

- Hermione, Roger, Albert, venez avec moi ! avait-il commencé avant même de présenter ses hommages du soir. Les interpelés avaient obéis docilement et le suivirent dans la salle à manger à présent vide.

- Cela ne présage rien de bon. glissa Roger à ses voisins.

- La dernière fois qu'il nous a fait ça, il nous a présenté une furie. Ironisa Albert en perçant Hermione de ses yeux clairs.

- Très amusant Al'. ricana Hermione comprenant qu'elle avait été l'objet d'un conciliabule avant d'être admise parmi eux. Et vous pensez à quoi pour aujourd'hui. L'arrivée d'un géant peut-être ? ironisa la jeune fille.

- Une mission importante, essentielle même, surtout pour vous mademoiselle. Trancha durement la voix grinçante du capitaine. Hermione se sentit rougir de honte. Elle reconnut plus tard qu'elle le méritait.

Débarrassant l'une des tables du plat de sa main gauche, le capitaine y déroula prestement une carte. Il expliqua qu'il avait enfin pu prouver une affirmation qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il était encore enfant.

- Au cœur de l'épave du Royal Oak dort une tablette runique d'une grande magie. Nous allons la récupérer. Ses auditeurs restèrent stupéfaits devant une telle affirmation.

- "Royal Oak" cuirassé classe _Revenge,_ mis à l'eau en 1914, victorieux des Jutland, et bêtement coulé en rade à Scapa Flow en octobre 1939. Il y est encore. Ânonna tranquillement Albert, sa formation reprenant d'instinct le dessus. Quels rapports avec le monde sorcier ? demanda-t-il semblant reprendre subitement pied dans la réalité. Tous le regardaient à la fois amusés et désespérés de voir son érudition ainsi exposée.

- En revenant de sa dernière patrouille pour la _Home Fleet_ à la fin de septembre, le "Royal Oak" transportait des documents et pièces archéologiques extraites de sites islandais. Ce qu'ignoraient les archéologues c'est qu'il s'agissait de traces de la présence de sorciers. Expliqua le capitaine.

- Et nous devons les récupérer, quelque chose comme quarante ans après. lança d'un ton faussement désinvolte Roger. Albert et Hermione partageaient ses doutes quant à la faisabilité de l'aventure, mais le capitaine ne semblait pas être perturbé par cette intervention.

- Roger, tu t'occuperas de retrouver deux, trois personnes dont je vais te communiquer les noms. Certains sont des moldus. Précisa le capitaine d'un air entendu. Albert, il faudra que tu nous prépare les cartes de navigation et de plongée. Celui-ci se récria en affirmant non sans justesse que la zone était un espace militaire et que la plongée y était totalement interdite. Le capitaine, comme précédemment, passa outre et se tourna vers Hermione. Petite, lui lança-t-il, tu auras quelques sorts à travailler. C'est toi qui plongeras.

- Aller se promener dans une épave qui déplace sensiblement 35.000 tonnes. Une paille quoi. railla Albert avant de rougir de honte devant le regard accusateur de son chef.

Pour clore la conversation le capitaine héla Rodrigue, commanda des boissons et les fit s'assoir autour de la carte. Un très beau document remarqua Hermione. La carte représentait en trois dimensions les îlets composant la rade de Scapa Flow. Les unités de la marine britannique y étaient positionnées en temps réel, les épaves de 1919[1] et de 1939[2] représentées sous le niveau de la mer, s'emblaient osciller selon les courants. Les heures passèrent rapidement. Au nombre de mégots de cigarettes moldues écrasées dans une bouteille de bière-au-beurre, Hermione estima qu'ils avaient travaillé au moins six heures. Le nombre de bouteilles vides abandonnées, éparpillées, semblait confirmer l'impression. Bien qu'Albert se soit laissé tenter une ou deux fois par les toxiques moldus, le comptage n'était pas vraiment faussé. Hermione elle-même s'était laissée aller à essayer les cigarettes. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le plaisir que ses amis pouvaient y trouver. La fumée âcre l'avait d'abord étouffée et des haut-le-cœur l'avaient ensuite parcourue pendant de longues et désagréables minutes. Elle décidait qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Très tard ce soir-là le capitaine congédia son personnel. Car finalement les habitants du "sleepin' chess" étaient à son service. Il retint néanmoins Hermione. Il expliqua à la jeune sorcière en quoi elle était directement concernée par cette expédition. Depuis une vingtaine d'année il avait tout abandonné pour mettre la main sur la tablette runique qui se trouvait vraisemblablement à bord de l'épave du "Royal Oak". Cet objet, poursuivit le capitaine alors qu'Hermione montrait des signes d'incompréhension, recèle les transcriptions de sorts d'une inégalable puissance. Grace à eux ils n'auraient aucune peine à vaincre Voldemort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Hermione se sentit un instant mal à l'aise. Une étrange expression de cupidité flottait sur le visage d'Olaf Thorsthon lorsqu'il évoquait la magie de la tablette. Hermione craignit que cette tablette runique possédât trop de puissance et qu'ils basculent alors de Caribe en Sylla.

La jeune sorcière gagna son lit, quelques craintes bien installées au plus profond de son cœur.

**"§§§"**

Il fallut plus de trois semaines entières à Albert pour parvenir à recopier les plans dont ils avaient tant besoin. Il faut dire que le pauvre devait trouver au sein des archives militaires moldues les différents plans du "Royal Oak". Compte-tenu du nombre de modifications effectuées sur le navire ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Après chaque visite l'historien devait employer un sort d'oubliette puissant, mais pas trop, pour que les archivistes de la marine ne puissent se souvenir de la visite du sorcier. Pour arranger les choses, les documents étaient éparpillés entre différents fonds d'archives. Selon que l'on considère la construction ou les rénovations du navire, les chantiers concernés avaient changés. Certains avaient disparus, d'autres non.

De son côté Hermione améliorait son exécution du sort d'_impervium_ ainsi que d'autres moins utiles. Elle s'entrainait aussi aux duels. Mais cette fois elle s'opposait systématiquement au capitaine Olaf. Autant dire qu'il lui fallait déployer bien plus d'énergie, de souplesse et de ruse pour espérer vaincre son mentor. En trois semaines, ce n'était arrivé qu'une unique fois. Elle en était très fière.

Durant ce temps, lord Roger était, lui aussi, retourné dans le monde moldu. Il avait à questionner les survivants du "Royal Oak". Après plus de quarante ans et une guerre mondiale, ces survivants n'étaient plus guère nombreux. Six d'entre eux avaient retenus l'attention du lord. Il entreprit de les rencontrer un à un afin de leur faire dire tout ce qu'ils avaient pu retenir. Le soir après le repas, il partageait ses informations avec le capitaine Olaf. Bien qu'ils fissent partie de l'opération, Albert et Hermione étaient strictement écartés de ces conversations. Ce qui les enrageait. Heureusement la bonne humeur de Jack et l'humour décalé de John les aidaient à passer le temps.

Un soir cependant Roger leur fit signe de s'approcher. Le capitaine Olaf avait une mine particulièrement accorte. Les nouveaux venus pensèrent que la situation évoluait enfin comme il le désirait.

- Mes amis. Dit-il. Hermione et Albert jetèrent un regard étonné à Roger. Décidemment, le capitaine était d'excellente humeur. Albert et moi avons une visite à effectuer auprès d'un ancien second-maitre de la Royal Navy. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Roger vous irez discuter avec un mécanicien de la Kriegsmarine. Il est essentiel de recouper ces témoignages. Même si je sais déjà globalement ce qu'ils ont à nous dire.

Les quatre conspirateurs établirent des plans d'exécution précis afin de ne laisser aucune place au hasard. L'enjeu était trop important insista le capitaine Olaf.

**"§§§"**

Le lendemain après un déjeuner léger, Hermione fit équipe avec Roger. Les habitués qui resteraient à l'auberge les encouragèrent au moment du départ. Personne ne pensait qu'il puisse y avoir de difficulté à remplir cette mission de routine. Extorquer des informations aux moldus, bien que cela soit moralement discutable, ne présentait aucun problème.

Roger et Hermione saluèrent rapidement Olaf et Albert sur le trottoir devant le "sleepin' chess". Hermione attrapa le bras que lui tendait son compagnon. Elle ignorait où se trouvait leur victime et il fallait donc qu'elle soit emportée par un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à destination.

Heureusement le mécanicien allemand qu'ils devaient voir n'était jamais retourné dans son pays. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de prendre un portauloin. Lorsqu'elle émergea de la sensation désagréable du transplanage, la jeune sorcière fit un tour d'horizon. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un champ fraichement moissonné. Une odeur de paille fraiche se dégageait dans le chaleureux matin d'août. Hermione songea au Terrier où se trouvaient à présent toute la famille Weasley et son Ron. Tout autour de la demeure familiale se trouvaient des champs moldus qui répandaient eux-aussi cette odeur à la fin de l'été.

Elle fit un effort pour s'extraire de cette représentation mentale si satisfaisante mais totalement déplacée. Pour l'heure elle se trouvait en compagnie de Lord Roger Spencer duc d'Argyll[3] XIXème du nom, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on utilise l'ensemble de sa titulature, au beau milieu de… Hermione tourna sur elle-même… de rien. Pas un arbre, pas une haie, pas d'habitations, ni même la moindre grange. Un vrai paysage d'_openfield_ comme les aiment les anglais. En l'absence de Roger elle aurait douté d'être au bon endroit. Des oiseaux chantaient au loin apportant une note légère au paysage vide.

Comme s'il comprenait les inquiétudes d'Hermione, Roger la pria de le suivre. Il s'élança droit devant lui sans direction apparente. Sans regarder Hermione il rompit le silence.

- Répète après moi. Adrian Martin Von Klubreicht, allée des landes blondes. Hermione s'exécuta et comprit instantanément. Pour protéger leur témoin, Roger avait appliqué un sort de _fidélitas_ à la maison de l'ancien marin allemand.

Un coquet cottage remplissait un espace précédemment vide. Une vieille femme se dressait sur le pas de la porte et saluait amicalement les deux visiteurs. D'une marche laborieuse mais le sourire aux lèvres elle s'approcha d'eux et se plia presque en deux une fois parvenue devant Roger.

- My lord, je suis très honorée de vous revoir si vite. Fit une voix fluette étonnement jeune. Mademoiselle. continua la vieille en regardant à présent Hermione. Si vous le voulez bien. Elle s'effaça en un grand geste du bras leur faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient attendus à l'intérieur.

La maison était ramassée, blanchie à la chaux et dissimulée sous un chaume traditionnel. Il devait faire bon y vivre. Tout autour, dans un agréable jardinet, fleurissaient nombre d'essences rares. Les parfums des fleurs étaient cependant rapidement entêtants mais ne gâchaient pas la douce harmonie qui se dégageait de l'ensemble.

Ils furent invités à entrer par la cuisine. Décidément remarqua Hermione, c'est une habitude chez les sorciers. Elle se reprit, elle n'était pas chez des sorciers. On ne le lui avait pas signifié en tout cas. La vieille leur proposa gentiment biscuits au gingembre et tisanes. Ils refusèrent poliment insistant sur le fait qu'ils voulaient déranger le moins possible. Elle parut néanmoins un peu vexée. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione affirma qu'elle avait un peu faim après le trajet qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, et que finalement un biscuit serait le bienvenu. La vieille se détendit et obligea Hermione à l'appeler dès lors "Granny", comme tous les jeunes qui venaient encore parfois jusque chez eux.

Roger observait la scène, dissimulant un rictus amusé. Il était déjà venu et connaissait "Granny". Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose il était très délicat, et même très improbable de la faire reculer. Cette pauvre femme devait tellement s'ennuyer quasiment seule dans cette campagne isolée qu'il n'était pas possible de lui en vouloir. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas à rester longtemps.

- Adrian est là-haut ? demanda à brule-pourpoint Roger.

- Il pourrait difficilement être ailleurs, le pauvre. répondit-elle mécaniquement, visiblement attristée par le constat.

- Alors nous montons. Merci madame Klubreicht.

Le lord ouvrit une porte sur la droite, puis une autre en face qui dissimulait un escalier étroit. Sans hésitation il entreprit de monter, Hermione lui emboitant le pas. L'étage du cottage n'était pas initialement prévu pour accueillir des chambres. Un étroit couloir courait le long de la toiture, obligeant les visiteurs à se pencher pour avancer. La vieille madame Klubreicht beaucoup plus petite qu'eux ne devait pas ressentir de la même manière cette contrainte. Seules trois portes ouvraient dans ce couloir. Roger indiqua que leur destination était celle qui se trouvait le plus à gauche. Au centre se trouvait les commodités, à droite la chambre de leur fils.

Sans même frapper à la porte le lord la poussa délicatement. Il émit alors un toussotement sonore destiné semblait-il à indiquer son arrivée. Hermione fut impressionnée par ce qu'elle put voir dans la pièce. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrait dans le toit de chaume et faisait pénétrer la douce lumière d'été dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Un lit double occupait le mur où s'ouvrait la porte. En face des deux visiteurs se dressaient un grand bureau surchargé de documents, de photographies, de souvenirs et de flacons divers.

On avait peine à distinguer le vieux Adrian Von Klubreicht penché sur cet étal hétéroclite. L'homme était installé sur un fauteuil de bureau en cuir clair et leur montrait son dos vouté. Sans se retourner il leur souhaita la bienvenue dans un anglais guttural où se ressentait l'allemand, sa langue maternelle. Posément, Roger lui répondit dans la langue de Goethe. La conversation dura un peu, le vieil homme ne daigna pas les regarder. Á voir l'attitude de Roger, Hermione comprit que cela ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Puis, visiblement à bout d'argument il tendit le bras gauche vers sa compagne.

- Allein sie kann wir, wer er also ist aider, machen Sie er also Vertrauen. Beschränkter Greis![4]

- Sie langweilen mich _mylord_. Ich bin eines ihrer Themen Subjekte nicht. Und das ist nur ein Kind[5]. répondit l'allemand.

- Ich soll es machen. Ich habe alles dafür gegeben[6]. Intervint Hermione à son tour. Elle venait de rassembler le peu d'allemand qu'elle avait appris au contact de Victor Krum.

Un silence pesant s'installa. L'intervention d'Hermione n'avait pas été anticipée, ni même prévue. La jeune fille pesta intérieurement contre Roger qui n'avait pas jugé utile de la prévenir des difficultés possibles. Les mots qu'elle venait de balbutier, avec un accent qu'elle considérait comme spécialement mauvais, avaient porté. Le fauteuil trembla et se mit à pivoter sur lui-même. Bientôt Hermione pourrait dévisager le vieil Adrian Von Klulbreicht. Elle retint un cri d'étonnement. Ce n'est pas son visage que la jeune fille fixa avec attention.

- Das überrascht, das ist kein junges Mädchen[7]. Meine Beine haben mich eigentlich, aber der Rest verlassen und sind hinaufgangen. Das ist besser als etwas[8]. Il accompagnait l'évocation en soulevant les jambes de son pantalon vide depuis longtemps. Il avait vécu quarante ans dans cet état. Avoir survécu était déjà un miracle. S'en remettre était tout aussi surprenant.

- Ich bin betrübt. Ich hätte weniger rachsüchtig sein sollen[9]. Reprit Hermione en guise d'excuses pour son regard déplacé.

- Alles ist das ehemalig. Und beim Sprechen über deutsche Sprache, de werden Sie mich sich zu helfen überzeugen[10]. Sa main fripée passa en un éclair devant ses yeux pour signifier un refus définitif.

- Sie werden warten, daß er kommt, Sie dann zu nehmen? Ohne sie wird das nicht zögern. Sagen Sie uns ganz lieber[11]. Ce fut Roger qui intervint pour profiter de la situation.

- Sie haben gewonnen. Selbst wenn ich glaube, daß ich seine. Ankunft viel früher gestorben wäre[12]. Fit-il finalement en riant d'un rire éraillé.

D'un geste de la main il invita les deux visiteurs à s'approcher de son bureau. Il se désola de ne pouvoir leur proposer un siège. Il n'y en avait simplement pas dans la pièce. D'un tour de main, Roger fit apparaitre deux tabourets étroits sur lesquels ils purent s'assoir. Une ombre passa dans le regard d'Adrian.

- Mit dem Alter diese Art von Reihe werden schwer. Das ist hart, älter zu machen, junges Mädchen[13]. Hermione mit un instant à constater qu'il s'adressait à elle. Et, quand elle prit connaissance du contenu de la phrase, après l'avoir traduite mot à mot, elle se sentit envahie d'une grande tristesse. Le vieil homme était certes acariâtre, mais les épreuves de la vie l'avaient lourdement marqué. Elle remarqua alors, posée sur un beau plumier en bois rouge, une baguette parfaitement entretenue. Elle luisait trop pour servir régulièrement.

Le ton de la conversation se détendit très nettement dès que Roger en reprit la direction. Contre toutes attente Adrian se montra très loquace, et ce en anglais. Hermione avait du mal à passer outre le fort accent guttural de la voix du vieillard. Quelques mots lui échappaient parfois, ne sachant s'ils étaient allemands ou anglais. Mais elle parvenait à saisir la conversation dans sa globalité. Par contre Roger ne semblait absolument pas déconcerté par le sabir du vieil homme.

Á un moment "Granny" passa déposer un plateau couvert de biscuits et de tasses de thé. Elle couvrit délicatement les épaules de son époux d'un châle de coton. La douceur qui émanait de leurs gestes, du frôlement de leurs mains, des petites attentions de l'un pour l'autre, émut Hermione. Elle pria pour qu'avec Ron, ils soient comme eux à leurs âges.

Au cours de la journée Adrian leur raconta longuement l'aventure de son U-boat, l'U-47, commandé par Gunther Prien, et la destruction des navires britanniques au mouillage. Il n'oublia pas leur retour en Allemagne où ils furent célébrés en héros. Puis la destruction de son sous-marin en mars 1941. Une de leur torpille était revenue les frapper. C'est à cette occasion qu'il a découvert ses pouvoirs magiques. Tout l'équipage avait péri, sauf lui. D'instinct il avait lancé un sort capable de le sortir de l'épave en perdition. Mais il y avait perdu les jambes. Philosophe il considérait qu'il s'en était bien sorti. Il avait accompagné ses histoires de photographie où il se montrait et présentait ses amis disparus. Les anecdotes s'enchainaient sans fin apparemment.

Alors qu'il avait été réticent au premier abord il fallut batailler pour le contraindre à accepter de parler uniquement de Scapa Flow. Ce jour-là il était de quart à l'arrière. Par soucis de discrétion le U-boat était partiellement immergé et un trou d'homme permettait aux mécaniciens de surveiller les émissions de gaz de combustion. Après l'attaque contre le "Royal Oak" des marins britanniques furent recueillis avant d'être libérés sur un dinghy. Adrian qui parlait déjà un peu d'anglais entendit les officiers déplorer la perte de documents importants qui se trouvaient à bord du "Royal Oak". Á l'origine Adrian avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de plans et de carnets de bord. Mais à la réflexion une remarque du plus âgé des officiers ne cadrait pas avec cette impression. En effet, il avait reproché à son subalterne de ne pas l'avoir emporté. Ce à-quoi le plus jeune avait répondu qu'il aurait fini au fond de la rade s'il l'avait fait.

Les visiteurs convinrent que cela correspondait plutôt à la tablette runique qu'à un plan en papier. Ils avaient progressé. Il apparaissait clairement que le "Royal Oak" conservait dans ses entrailles la pièce qu'ils espéraient obtenir. Néanmoins ils ne savaient toujours pas où il faudrait chercher.

Fiers de ces informations et des certitudes qui en découlaient, ils prirent enfin congé de Von Klubreicht. Il leur serrât la main vigoureusement, leur assurant que cela lui avait permis d'extérioriser ses propres démons. Ils croisèrent "Granny" dans sa cuisine qui préparait leur repas du soir. L'ombre de la maison s'étirait très avant dans les champs.

Cette fois Hermione n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Roger pour transplaner. Ils se retrouveraient devant l'auberge du "sleepin' chess". Elle réapparut seule devant l'auberge. Un craquement sonore lui fit comprendre que son allié venait d'arriver à son tour. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge ensemble. L'ambiance du lieu était conforme aux autres jours. Les habitués se tournèrent à leur passage et ils durent serrer quelques mains avant de pouvoir rejoindre le capitaine Olaf et Albert qui étaient déjà revenus. Jack, quant-à-lui, n'avait pas reparu. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait en être rassurée ou triste. Elle lui brisait le cœur.

Albert et Olaf accueillirent avec intérêt les informations qu'Hermione et Roger rapportaient. De leur côté, ils avaient rencontré un vieil homme, ancien officier de la Royal Navy. Au compte-rendu fait par Albert, Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'officier dont Adrian Von Klubreicht leur avait parlé. Les deux récits concordaient en tout point. Cependant, l'ancien officier était un moldu. De ce fait il n'avait pas conscience de ce que pouvait être la tablette qu'il escortait. Néanmoins, ils avaient enfin une localisation précise. L'officier se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où se trouvaient les pièces archéologique et leur avait communiqué les données.

Ce soir-là ils purent se coucher tôt, satisfaits du travail accompli. Ce n'était malheureusement pas si fréquent. Les préparatifs de l'opération reprendraient le lendemain.

**"§§§"**

Au premier jour de septembre, au lever du lit, Hermione était encore sous le coup de l'euphorie de la veille. Ils avaient pu établir les modalités de leurs actions à Scapa Flow. Et, ce qui n'était pas rien, elle avait vaincu son mentor en duel, pour la seconde fois. Elle descendait d'un pas allègre l'escalier du "sleepin' chess". Les mines sombres de Jack et du capitaine Olaf lui laissèrent présager, finalement, une journée moins passionnante que prévu.

- Ils sont en train de patauger dans le procès Lestrange. Commença Jack.

- Apparemment les preuves récoltées ne sont pas suffisantes. Et pour cause, ils n'ont pas de témoins. Continua son voisin.

- Mais, alors, elle va se retrouver libre prochainement. fit Hermione qui ne voulait surtout pas que l'on acquiesce à sa remarque.

Comme personne ne prit la peine de la détromper, Hermione sut qu'elle venait précisément de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Lorsque Rodrigue lui déposa un déjeuner sous son nez elle ne le regarda pas. Il n'était pas possible de laisser une telle chose se produire.

- Et, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? osa-t-elle timidement.

- Si Al' et toi alliez devant le Magenmagot, peut-être qu'ils vous écouteraient.

- Albert ne peut pas témoigner, Jack. releva Rodrigue.

- Parce qu'ils le cherchent encore pour cette stupide affaire ? continua le jeune homme blond.

- Utiliser un sortilège de désillusion n'est pas perçu comme étant une bonne action. Ricana le capitaine Olaf, sa voix grinçante ajoutant à l'impression désagréable. Quand on pense que ça a permis de sauver un ministre moldu. On se demande où sont les priorités de ces "sages".

- Et moi ? Je n'ai pas commis d'infractions. S'il vous plait, j'y tiens ! Le regard d'Hermione se fit dur. Il n'y avait pas de contestation possible.

- Si nous partons maintenant, peut-être que le magenmagot acceptera de nous entendre. Allons-y fillette. Conclut le capitaine Olaf.

- Bonne chance, _Seagull_. Fit Jack en l'embrassant consciencieusement sur les deux joues.

Ils partirent donc résolus à régler définitivement le problème Lestrange. Hermione s'étonnait, dans ses souvenirs, ils avaient été condamnés assez facilement. Une seule personne avait décidé du sort de Bellatrix. Le magenmagot avait profité des indications pour statuer sur une peine particulièrement lourde. Si on s'en était tenu aux faits reprochés, Bellatrix n'aurait pas été condamnée à la réclusion perpétuelle. Mais les juges avaient profité des présomptions la concernant sur d'autres affaires pour alourdir la peine. Un témoin s'était présenté en dernière minute alors que tous les autres se désistaient. Hermione ne pouvait se rappeler le nom du témoin. L'éclair de lucidité la transperça au moment où elle arrivait dans le grand hall du ministère. Le témoin crucial, c'était elle, évidemment !

- Le tribunal se trouve…

- Au sous-sol, après le département des mystères. Je sais, j'y suis déjà passé. coupa Hermione. Le capitaine Olaf l'observa d'un air dépité. Comment une jeune fille de cet âge pouvait déjà avoir été dans cette partie du ministère.

Un garde empêchait tout sorcier extérieur au ministère de pénétrer plus avant en conservant leurs baguettes. De mauvaises grâces Hermione et son mentor se plièrent à l'ordre de la sentinelle. La jeune sorcière crut que le capitaine allait envoyer promener le pauvre garde, mais il s'était repris. Une fois leurs biens étiquetés, on leur fournit un badge visiteur et ils purent prendre l'un des ascenseurs pour descendre au tribunal.

Même lorsque l'on connait bien les lieux et qu'on s'y est habitué, les couloirs du département de la justice ne sont pas très accueillants. Hermione constatait malgré tout qu'ils étaient moins angoissants de jour que de nuit. Et, surtout, elle était autorisée à s'y trouver cette fois-ci.

En approchant du tribunal, l'air devint plus froid. Les couloirs parurent plus angoissants encore.

- Détraqueurs. murmura le capitaine.

- Un bon _patronus_ et on en parle plus. ricana Hermione pour se donner du courage.

- Et tu sais en produire un, naturellement. fit l'homme. Il ne doutait absolument pas qu'Hermione ait dit vrai.

- Pour moi, c'est une belette. continua la jeune fille. Parler de ce sort semblait soulager ses inquiétudes. Plus elle continuait, plus elle y pensait, moins elle avait froid.

- Le mien, c'est un morse. fit le capitaine entre les dents. L'image fit rire Hermione, le capitaine la suivit. Ils allaient beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du tribunal.

Un greffier prit les noms des deux sorciers qui se tenaient devant lui. En entendant le nom de Thorsthon il releva les yeux et demanda qu'on répète le nom pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris. Le nom d'Hermione Parkinson le laissa par contre totalement indifférent.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione aperçut Bellatrix Lestrange solidement attachée sur le siège du prévenu. Elle se trouvait au centre de l'hémicycle et deux détraqueurs l'encadraient d'assez prêt pour intervenir instantanément. La mangemort paraissait totalement abattue. Ce qui était tout naturel compte-tenu de la proximité de ses gardiens.

Les avocats se dirigèrent droit sur Hermione. Ils savaient pourquoi elle se trouvait là. L'avocat de la défense paraissait ennuyé de voir enfin un témoin se manifester, celui du ministère public semblait ravi. Á vrai dire, le président du magenmagot était visiblement du même avis.

On conduisit Hermione à la place des témoins. Elle se trouvait seule sur le banc, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. Les faits reprochés à Bellatrix Lestrange furent rapidement évoqués puis on invita la jeune fille à venir raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Hermione s'exécuta en essayant de ne rien omettre des événements qui avaient conduit à l'arrestation de Lestrange. Elle prit garde de ne pas citer les véritables noms de ses amis. Le capitaine avait bien spécifié que leurs noms risquaient de mettre Hermione dans une situation instable. Tous les habitués du "sleepin' chess" n'étaient pas les bienvenus au ministère. Certains y était même attendus pour finir à la place de Lestrange.

La déposition de la jeune fille se déroula bien. Elle dut se présenter et usa de son identité d'emprunt sans aucune hésitation. Elle fit un effort pour parler fort et clair, avec des mots simples. Aucun des avocats ne l'interrompit et elle ne fut pas outre mesure dérangée par les murmures au sein du public ou des juges. Quand elle eut finit, les avocats commencèrent à la soumettre aux questions d'usages. L'avocat du ministère public n'insista pas déclarant que le témoignage se suffisait à lui-même.

- Mademoiselle, fit l'avocat de Bellatrix Lestrange, quel est votre véritable nom ? Où habitez-vous, avec qui ? Hermione tressaillit, l'avocat était un mangemort. Elle connaissait son visage. Il s'agissait probablement de Nott.

- Je… commença Hermione. Elle ignorait comment se sortir de cette situation.

- En quoi cela a-t-il une importance ? tenta désespérément l'avocat du ministère. Hermione savait que cela en avait. Si elle n'était pas jugée fiable, alors tout son témoignage était inutile.

- Cette jeune fille est avec moi. Gronda une voix grinçante reconnaissable entre mille. Par conséquent je demande que les questions d'ordre personnel soient bannies des débats.

- Le tribunal, fit le président, prend note que l'ambassadeur du Danemark Olaf Thorsthon est caution morale du témoin. Le dit témoin, reprit le président après un regard à l'avocat de Bellatrix et à Hermione, sera donc considéré comme personnel d'ambassade et ressortissant danois. Sa moralité étant du ressort de son pays d'origine, le tribunal n'a pas à être informé plus avant. Un coup de marteau scanda la fin de l'intervention. Reprenez, maitre. finit le président sur un ton doucereux qui signifiait le plaisir qu'il prenait à l'instant.

Privé des moyens utiles de contrecarrer le témoignage de la jeune fille, l'avocat de la défense ne put que tenter de gloser. Comme elle avait elle-même arrêté son agresseur, nul doute n'était possible. Le jury finit par se retirer pour débattre de la sentence. Après un délai particulièrement court, le verdict fut exposé par le président du magenmagot. Bellatrix Lestrange était convaincue de tentatives de meurtres, d'usage de sortilèges interdit, de tentative de fuite et serait donc condamnée à la réclusion perpétuelle à Azkaban.

Á la lecture du verdict, Hermione se sentit profondément soulagée. Cette partie de l'histoire n'était pas modifiée. Les agresseurs des parents de Neville resteraient emprisonnés pendant les treize prochaines années.

Peu après le capitaine Olaf rejoignit la jeune fille. Il la félicita pour son compte-rendu efficace et regretta l'incident qui suivit lors des questions. Il conclut néanmoins en souriant que son statut d'étranger avait parfois un intérêt. La malice se lisait sur le visage du capitaine. Mais Hermione sentait qu'il était inutile de demander plus d'explications. Ils le levèrent et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie.

Deux hommes avancèrent dans leur direction. Rapidement Hermione cru reconnaitre Alastor Maugrey et Rufus Scrimegeour. Les deux aurors paraissaient bien connaitre le capitaine Olaf car c'est à lui qu'ils adressèrent leurs félicitations. Le vieux marin y répondit cordialement. La discussion s'installa un instant sur le témoignage d'Hermione avant de rebondir sur des opérations en cours. Il sembla à Hermione que les deux agents du ministère étaient en train de fournir des informations pour permettre d'intervenir alors qu'eux-mêmes se trouvaient incapables d'agir. Ils faisaient faire la basse besogne par l'équipe de Thorsthon, tout simplement. Ce constat indigna la jeune fille. Mais elle ne pouvait non plus les juger pour cela. La guerre venait de s'achever et dans un souci d'apaisement il n'y avait eu qu'une légère épuration du ministère. Des mangemorts pouvaient se cacher facilement, protégés parfois par le ministère de la magie lui-même.

Après avoir transmis les informations sur les personnes qu'ils souhaitaient voir être spécifiquement surveillées, les aurors prirent congé. Hermione les interpela.

- Nott, c'est l'un d'entre eux ! fit-elle vivement.

- Nous le savons bien mademoiselle. répondit doucement Scrimegeour. Mais il louvoie tellement bien que nous n'arrivons pas à le coincer. L'affaire semblait perdue, mais Hermione se souvint que le dit Nott était tombé à l'époque pour recel d'objet de magie noire.

- Fouillez l'atelier de sa résidence secondaire. Reprit-elle, les détails de l'affaire lui revenant en mémoire.

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de le faire. répondit Maugrey qui n'était pas encore "fol œil".

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas de bon ton de douter de mon apprentie. Lança le capitaine en riant. Elle vient de vous prouver qu'elle était au fait de choses étonnantes. Croyez-moi, si elle vous dit de chercher, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Le soutien inconditionnel du capitaine réchauffait Hermione.

- Très bien. finit par lâcher Scrimegeour visiblement peu convaincu.

- Comme je dis toujours, dit avec fatalisme Maugrey, la seule solution pour s'en sortir c'est…

- … vigilance constante ! continua mécaniquement Hermione. La phrase de l'auror avait fait resurgir cette expression de son subconscient. Elle l'avait tellement entendu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, puis le membre de l'ordre du Phénix, employer cette expression qu'elle la connaissait par cœur. L'auror resta un instant interdit, mais il finit par reprendre.

- Pas mal. "Vigilance constante". C'est mieux que mon "surveillance accrue". Merci de cette idée mademoiselle. Il serra chaleureusement la main de la jeune fille et commença à s'éloigner. Encore une fois Hermione faisait partie de l'histoire. Elle venait de souffler à l'auror sa phrase fétiche. Alors qu'elle se plaignait si souvent avec les autres de l'entendre si souvent, elle était à son origine.

Les deux aurors ne se préoccupant plus d'eux, ils pouvaient enfin prendre le chemin de la sortie. Hermione espérait que personne ne les arrêterait plus. Malheureusement, elle eut à peine le temps d'envisager une sortie rapide qu'une jeune fille se dressait déjà devant eux, les empêchant de poursuivre plus avant.

- Rita Skeeter de "Sorcières et sortilèges". Déclara la jeune femme.

Hermione, interloquée dévisagea celle qui allait devenir la pire des journalistes du monde magique. Elle était très jeune. Son poste à "Sorcières et sortilèges" devait être son premier. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais Skeeter n'eut pas le loisir de poser la moindre question. Le capitaine Olaf lui fit sèchement comprendre qu'il n'était pas envisageable de se laisser aller à une interview. Et ils reprirent leur progression. Personne ne viendrait plus les arrêter. Hermione se sentait soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à répondre à la journaliste.

Cependant les regards des spectateurs venus pour assister au procès se posaient intensément sur elle. Comme Harry le sera plus tard, elle était devenue le centre de toutes les attentions. C'était une sensation particulièrement désagréable. Comme si tout le monde cherchait à pénétrer votre intimité. Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger cette présence.

Ils parvinrent sans difficultés jusqu'au hall d'entrée du ministère. Á mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, la foule des curieux c'était faite moins dense. La jeune sorcière reprenait progressivement un souffle normal. Les regards des autres sorciers l'oppressaient. Elle eut même l'impression que certains savaient qu'elle n'était pas dans son époque. Qu'elle était perdue dans le temps en quelque sorte.

Une seule chose l'avait passablement soulagée. Ils avaient croisés Albus Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne regarda même pas Hermione. Il avait adressé un bref bonjour à Olaf Thorsthon et avait repris sa route sans plus converser. Le professeur avait paru un peu froid à Hermione. Elle mit cette distance sur le compte de la fatigue et de la charge de travail que le directeur de Poudlard avait à gérer. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à repousser l'esprit du légilimens. Elle doutait d'avoir acquis assez de dextérité pour y parvenir. Elle pensait encore à cette rencontre quand le capitaine Olaf prit la parole.

- Je suis un bien meilleur légilimens qu'Albus. Si je ne peux pas pénétrer ton esprit, il ne le pourra pas non plus. Rassures-toi.

- Merci. balbutia Hermione incapable d'exprimer autrement le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à l'instant.

Penser que Dumbledore puisse être mis en défaut surprenait Hermione. Elle avait une trop grande estime pour son directeur. N'avait-il pas prouvé ses limites en refusant de regarder Harry dans les yeux, puis en refusant même de le rencontrer, pendant presque une année ?

- Nul n'est parfait. Exprima à voix haute le cap'taine. Pas même moi, surtout pas moi. Les mots semblaient mourir dans le fond de sa gorge.

Contrairement à toutes ces années où elle avait accompagné Harry la situation lui paraissait complexe. Habituellement ils luttaient ensemble contre un objectif précis. Le rapport entre le bien et le mal était parfaitement établi. Le doute et la compromission n'appartenait pas à leurs comportements. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son époque elle sentait qu'elle avait mûri. La compréhension de ses limites et de celles des autres en était la manifestation la plus flagrante. Rien n'était simple, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

* * *

[1] 1919 : sabordage de la flotte allemande prisonnière de la rade depuis 1918.

[2] 1939 : assaut victorieux d'un seul U-boat contre la flotte britannique.

[3] Duché d'Argyll : les titulaires appartiennent à la famille Campbell. Rien à voir avec les Spencer, peut-être avec le Whisky. Mais les ducs d'Argyll, marquis de Kintyre ont fait résonner la chanson de McCartney. Mull of Kintyre. Désolé.

[4] Elle seule peut nous aider, faites-lui donc confiance. Vieillard borné !

[5] Vous m'ennuyez _mylord_. Je ne suis pas un de vos sujets. Et ce n'est qu'une enfant.

[6] Je dois le faire. J'ai tout donné pour cela.

[7] Cela surprend, n'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

[8] Mes jambes m'ont abandonné au fond, mais le reste et remonté. C'est mieux que rien.

[9] Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû être moins vindicative.

[10] Tout ceci est ancien. Et ce n'est pas en parlant l'allemand que vous me convaincrez de vous aider.

[11] Vous attendrez qu'il vienne vous prendre alors ? Sans elle cela ne tardera pas. Dites-nous tout plutôt.

[12] Vous avez gagné. Même si je crois que je serais mort bien avant sa venue.

[13] Avec l'âge ce genre de tours devient difficile. C'est dur de vieillir, jeune fille.


	9. Chap 8 : Des illusions en désillusions

Voilà un petit chapitre qui m'a beaucoup amusé. Je l'ai voulu rythmé et rapide. J'espère que vous trouverez cela intriguant.

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. 8 : Des illusions en désillusions.**

Maintenant que la question du tribunal était close, l'équipe du capitaine Olaf pouvait sereinement s'inquiéter de son opération sur Scapa Flow. L'enjeu était à la hauteur de la difficulté.

Le 12 septembre, Olaf Thorsthon réunit son équipe dans la salle de repas du « sleepin' Chess » afin de leur exposer la situation.

- Bien, nous avons enfin établi les étapes de notre plan. Je souhaiterais que nous l'appliquions dès demain.

- Le « Roireau » est prêt, fraichement repeint et armé. Intervint le jeune Sherman.

- _Seagull_ et moi on est au point. La plongée sera une promenade de santé. Continua Jack. Hermione adressa à son acolyte un regard haineux. Ce surnom lui déplaisait définitivement.

- Je te rappelle que c'est en hirondelle que je me change, pas en mouette ! persifla-t-elle. C'était inutile, Jack ne changerait pas ses habitudes, mais cela la défoulait à la veille d'une opération importante.

- Al' et moi on se charge des marins un peu tatillon. Interrompit Roger semblant ne pas se soucier du contentieux régnant entre les jeunes gens.

Personne n'y prenait véritablement garde. Tous avaient admis que Jack était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione. Celle-ci, sans être insensible au colosse, devait constamment l'éconduire. Seul le cap'taine savait pourquoi elle s'obstinait dans sa démarche. Elle ne pourrait rester avec eux.

- Avec le gamin, nous les occuperons par la mer. Précisa le capitaine. Tant qu'il le sera possible, essayez d'être discrets. Si nous pouvons passer sans faire usage de la magie ce serait parfait.

- Les marins ne se vanteront pas d'avoir été surpris par des sorciers, alors la discrétion ! fit Albert avec un geste dédaigneux un peu vulgaire.

- Et le ministère, tu t'en moque, andouille ! éructa Roger.

- Tu penses bien qu'un site moldu comme celui-là est surveillé. Insista Jack.

- Je me vois parfaitement arraisonner une frégate, la piloter jusqu'à Londres et pointer un canon de 205[1] sur le ministère de la magie. Ricana Albert non sans humour. Imaginer une situation aussi grotesque et inutile amena un peu de légèreté. Les habitants du « Sleepin' Chess » étaient tendus. La discussion qui s'écoulait en était l'illustration.

Les binômes étaient équilibrés, les missions parfaitement rodées. Il n'était pas douteux que chacun d'eux saurait accomplir sans difficulté ce que leur chef exigeait. Les premiers, Albert et Roger interviendraient pour détourner l'attention. Ils interviendraient par le sud, feignant un incident mécanique sur un camion moldu trafiqué, ils pourraient isoler et endormir une partie des gardes. Le reste de la garnison ne devrait s'apercevoir de la rupture de service qu'au moment de la relève. Pour compléter l'action, la bisquine naviguerait très ouvertement dans une zone interdite. Le capitaine Olaf espérait qu'ainsi la majeure partie des forces navales de surveillance s'orienteraient sur lui. Selon John, l'ancien auror miteux, les britanniques par soucis d'économie n'employaient plus que deux vedettes de moyenne puissance pour assurer la sécurité. Ce défaut de sécurité provenait, selon l'indicateur, des conséquences d'une crise « des cônes omis ». Hermione avait eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer à ces sorciers de sang-pur ce qu'était l'économie, et en quoi consistait la crise pétrolière entamée en 1974. Ils en avaient conclu que les moldus étaient particulièrement stupides de s'en remettre à des moyens de transports qui ont nécessité de consommer régulièrement un carburant. D'autant que celui-ci coûtait à présent fort cher. Néanmoins, le capitaine Olaf s'était dit très satisfait de l'état des choses qui leur permettait d'intervenir avec une plus grande marge de sécurité.

Enfin, Jack et Hermione arriveraient à pied par le nord du site militaire. Ils pourraient transplaner à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvait le « Royal Oak » grâce aux photos précises qu'avait rapporté leur historien. Leur mission serait la plus délicate. Ils devaient plonger le long du navire immergé, trouver une issue, repérer la bonne cabine et mettre la main sur la tablette runique.

Cette phase de l'opération était tout sauf une promenade de santé. Á l'étonnement de tous, Hermione fut désignée volontaire d'office pour y participer. Les premiers jours les mâles de l'équipe avaient tenté d'infléchir le capitaine Olaf, tous s'étaient galamment proposé pour la remplacer. Mais leur chef demeurait intraitable. Par ailleurs Hermione était passablement vexé du manque de confiance que manifestaient ses camarades en se proposant de la remplacer. Piquée au vif, elle tenait à leur prouver qu'elle était capable de remplir cette mission.

La nuit fut courte et difficile.

**"§§§"**

La journée passa à vérifier que tout s'enchainait correctement. Les outils prévus furent amplement vérifiés. Hermione avait conseillé d'utiliser des branchiflores plutôt que d'avoir recourt à une transformation. La bisquine tournait inlassablement dans la rade. Le capitaine Olaf devait inculquer de force tous les rudiments de la navigation à Sherman. Á vrai dire celui-ci semblait s'en sortir correctement. Albert et Roger faisaient ronronner le moteur du vieux camion _Vauxhall_ qu'ils avaient modifié. La peinture s'écaillait de partout et parfois la rouille cédait sous la pression d'un doigt lorsqu'on vérifiait l'état général du véhicule.

- Vous avez bien du courage de partir là-dessus. Fit remarquer Hermione.

- T'inquiètes _Seagull_, fit une voix sortant de sous le camion. Il n'a pas besoin de rouler. D'ailleurs, à ce que je vois des essieux, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

- Jack ! Arrête avec ce surnom, s'il te plait. Répondit Hermione excédée et usée par ce jeu.

- Arrêter quoi ? demanda Jack qui arrivait seulement.

- Oh, non ! C'est contagieux ! Á qui je parlais alors ? interrogea méchamment la jeune fille.

- Désolé Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. La tête d'Albert dépassait à présent de sous le châssis.

- Et bien, c'est raté ! trancha-t-elle.

Furieuse, elle planta là les deux jeunes hommes qui restèrent dépités et interdit. Le stress commençait à les gagner tous. Il fallait en finir vite. Malheureusement ils attendraient la nuit pour intervenir. La journée serait très, très longue.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur un des bancs scellés sur le quai d'Heuton-Pagnell. Le mouvement indolent des mats sous le soleil de septembre avait le don de la calmer. Quelques oiseaux marins volaient haut dans un ciel clair. Il faisait chaud mais Hermione était transi de froid. Quelques heures avant de risquer sa vie pour avancer dans sa quête contre Voldemort, la solitude lui pesait. Bien sûr elle se rassurait en pensant à Harry et à Ron. Par ses actions elle leur préparait un avenir beaucoup plus agréable. Mais elle doutait d'y parvenir. Plus grave elle doutait de ses sentiments pour Ron. Son sacrifice l'avait conduite à changer de vie, à prendre encore plus de responsabilité, à faire des choix qui engageait la vie d'autres personnes. Ses sentiments pour le cadet des Weasley lui apparaissaient maintenant totalement futiles, insignifiants.

Néanmoins elle préférait penser à Ron plutôt qu'à Jack. Ce dernier se montrait tellement protecteur à son égard que c'en devenait insupportable. Soit, il était agréable de se sentir protégée par ses bras effroyablement forts et chauds, mais elle ne parvenait pas à établir des relations normales avec Jack. Même plus chétif, qui ne l'aurait été, Ron savait l'écouter, la comprendre. Mais il n'avait jamais fait la preuve de ses sentiments à son égard. Au moins Harry et Ginny sortaient ensembles. De son côté Ron ne l'avait jamais approché, n'avait jamais été empressé ou prévenant. Contrairement à Jack qui manifestait régulièrement d'une profonde gentillesse. Il était probable, sinon certain, qu'Hermione se berça d'illusions quant aux sentiments que Ron éprouvait pour elle. Elle ne serait probablement qu'une amie pour lui.

Ces pensées moroses l'accompagnaient encore lorsque la main de Jack se posa tendrement sur son épaule. Elle en reconnut la chaleur, la taille, la force. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il la regardait avec une profonde douceur. Il était touchant quand il faisait ça. Il s'installa tout à côté, et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Á cet instant, elle se sentait en sécurité.

- Merci d'être là. Lui dit-elle doucement.

- Je n'aurais rien de plus, mais je suis déjà heureux, Hermione. Souffla-t-il en glissant la main dans les longs cheveux blonds détachés de la jeune fille.

- Tu m'en veux ? Tu devrais m'en vouloir. Tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Et tu es si gentil…

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aimes. Moi je suis amoureux de toi, et cela me rend heureux.

Décidément cet homme est étrange pensa Hermione. Un instant elle s'était demandé pourquoi le capitaine Olaf persistait à les maintenir dans les mêmes équipes. Les sentiments qu'il exprimait pouvaient mener à la catastrophe. Á trop le rejeter, Hermione risquait de s'en faire un ennemi tenace. Puis, la jeune fille avait compris. Bien qu'il soit éconduit, Jack se satisfaisait de la situation. Il lui témoignait une affection sans limite, et sans qu'elle en ait pleinement conscience, elle lui apportait constamment son soutien, lui accordait sa confiance. Les liens qui existaient entre eux étaient très solides, ce qui faisait d'eux une équipe très efficace. Hermione considérait Jack comme elle estimait Harry. Olaf Thorsthon, tout comme Albus Dumbledore, avait remarqué l'intérêt que cette symbiose pouvait avoir. Ils en tiraient profit.

Pour le souper Rodrigue avait fait un effort tout à fait considérable. Les mets qu'ils dégustaient faisaient honneur à la cuisine européenne. Au travers des saumures de hareng, des pâtés, des crustacés, des pizzas, des daubes, des saucisses, des potées, toute l'Europe se trouvait représentée sur l'immense table. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Encadrée d'Albert et de Jack, Hermione dévora à elle seule deux entrées de crudités et une part plus que raisonnable de pizzas aux poivrons et à la pancetta. Il ne fallait pas lui demander de quoi était composée la garniture. Mais elle avait trouvé ça plutôt bon. Á sa gauche Jack avait privilégié la cuisine française. Entre le foie gras et les magrets fumés il avait réussi à engloutir une part de coq au vin, arrosé d'un pinot noir léger, et avait fini sobrement par une tarte à la fraise sans chantilly. Hermione malgré les propositions avait fermement repoussé la proposition de Jack de boire un peu de chianti avec sa pizza. Á sa droite, Albert engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper dans une chorégraphie qui rappelait sensiblement Ron Weasley dans ses grandes heures. Heureusement, il buvait essentiellement du jus de citrouille plutôt que les différents vins qui passaient à sa portée. En face d'eux, John et Roger paraissaient stupéfiés de voir à quel point la jeunesse pouvait être affamée. Leur repas était resté strictement britannique. Quoique de son côté, John consommait plus de liquide que de solide, sans que cela n'altère apparemment son niveau de veille. Le capitaine Olaf, en bout de table, comme souvent lorsqu'ils prenaient la peine de diner ailleurs que sur le zinc, discutait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Il faisait des efforts louables pour que son équipe cesse de considérer le repas plantureux pour le dernier repas des condamnés.

Le chef avait beau se récuser, la préparation d'un tel festin avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps et demander énormément d'énergie. Toute l'équipe réunie salua d'un toast chaleureux le responsable de ce miracle culinaire. Un petit bonhomme au crane dégarnit passa la porte de la cuisine en frottant ostensiblement et inutilement ses mains dans son tablier blanc. Il était accompagné par deux sous-chefs, une grande femme noire et un second à la grosse moustache. Après un long concert d'applaudissements, Rodrigue présenta le chef de cuisine, Gordon Radsey, ses seconds, Alexia Paleron et Thomas Cook. Les cuisiniers étaient un peu gênés de l'accueil que l'on venait de leur réserver, mais ils le méritaient. Hermione fut satisfaite de constater que le « sleepin' chess » ne faisait pas appel à des elfes pour tenir les cuisines. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de parler de la S.A.L.E aux habitants de l'auberge. A priori, il n'était pas utile de leur en parler puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'elfes ici.

Entamé à 17 heures, le repas s'éternisa jusqu'à 21. Les débats étaient passionnés. C'était à celui qui devrait remplir la mission la plus périlleuse. Finalement tout le monde s'était entendu pour reconnaitre que John serait le plus exposé. Il avait en effet la charge d'assurer la sécurité du point de transplanage de retour, dans le Devonshire. L'intéressé s'était trouvé un peu bête de cette unanimité avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la seule possibilité de clore la discussion sans vexer quiconque.

Á huit heures, les équipes se mirent en place. John transplana le premier, Sherman et Thorsthon étaient déjà partis depuis plusieurs heures et devaient enfin atteindre Scapa Flow par la mer. Albert et Roger grimpèrent dans le camion _Vauxhall_ modifié magiquement et le firent transplaner avec eux. Hermione attrapa le bras de Jack, acceptant finalement sa proposition d'un transplanage d'escorte.

**"§§§"**

Un vent glacial accueillit les nouveaux venus. Même à la fin de l'été il ne faisait pas chaud si haut en Angleterre. Les landes de Scapa Flow sont désolées et ne présentent guère d'abris ou d'arbustes. Il fallait espérer que les marins ne circuleraient pas trop dans ce secteur. Même avec des sorts de dissimulation il serait impossible de cacher la haute stature de Jack. Machinalement, Hermione leva le poignet pour consulter une montre qu'elle ne portait jamais. Comprenant ce que sa collègue voulait, Jack sortit de sa poche une grosse montre indiquant huit heures et dix minutes. Á cet instant, les autres groupes devaient avoir commencé leur intervention.

Jack et Hermione en eurent la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard. Une vedette rapide de la Royal Navy vira devant l'îlet situé à leur droite. Heureusement le projecteur qui fouillait l'étendue de la rade ne se posa pas sur eux. Hermione doutait que le muret de pierre sèche branlant derrière lequel ils se cachaient puisse être suffisant. Néanmoins ils restèrent quelques minutes sous l'aplomb instable de l'abri improvisé. Les deux comploteurs réduisirent leurs conversations au strict minimum en attendant que le danger s'éloigne.

Puis quand il devint évident qu'il n'était plus possible de reporter encore leur intervention, ils décidèrent de se lever et de passer à l'action. L'épave du « Royal Oak » pourrissait à trente mètres du bord sous quatre mètres d'eau. Heureusement, les cheminées du monstre d'acier surnageaient. Une plateforme destinée à permettre de rendre hommage aux disparus y avait été soudée. Leur intervention se déroulerait en deux temps. D'abord rejoindre la plateforme, puis plonger jusqu'à une ouverture pour pénétrer dans l'épave. Compte-tenu de la fraicheur de l'eau, de la force du courant et des vagues, il était difficile de savoir laquelle de ces étapes serait la plus délicate.

- Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de kraken là-dessous. Fit Jack en haussant les épaules. La main d'Hermione se crispa sur son bras.

- Tu plaisantes, là ! Puis cherchant ses yeux. Ça, ça n'existe pas ! Dis-le que ça n'existe pas ! Insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? t'as peur _Seagull _?

- Ce n'est pas la question, Jack. On fait comment s'il y en a un ?

- Heureusement que ça n'existe pas, alors. Mais, de toute façon, je pense que tu saurais nous en débarrasser si ça existait. Et il la précipita à l'eau.

Surprise, Hermione n'eut pas le réflexe de se défendre et de s'empêcher de tomber à la mer. Mouillée et penaude elle avala la pousse de branchiflore, tenta un sort de séchage et d'imperméabilité. Mais les effets de la plante compensaient déjà la sensation d'humidité. Á son tour Jack se jeta à l'eau. Toute discrétion avait été oubliée et l'eau éclaboussa généreusement les alentours.

D'une brasse soutenue les deux jeunes gens nageaient vers la plateforme qui se distinguait dans la nuit grâce aux matériaux clairs qui avaient été employés pour la construire. Le courant était bien plus important que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Il fallait lutter pour avancer et les branchiflores n'auraient que des effets limités. Il semblait à Hermione qu'il était impossible de parvenir à destination quand Jack lui prit la main et les dirigea dans la direction opposée. Il avait décidé de suivre le courant plutôt que de lutter contre. Rapidement les corps furent projetés très avant dans la rade, loin après l'épave. D'une brasse forcenée, Jack entreprit de rejoindre l'îlet opposé à celui d'où il était partit. Ainsi, ils auraient tracé un cercle ayant l'épave pour centre. Á la grande surprise d'Hermione le courant s'inversa alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'île. Ils étaient à présent projetés contre le navire. Elle dévisagea Jack, se demandant comment il avait pu penser à cette solution.

- Mécanique des fluides. Quand tu réduis la pression d'un côté, il faut l'équilibrer de l'autre. Cria-t-il tant le vent et les vagues produisaient de bruit.

- C'est comme le vent qui contourne une maison.

- Ou un avion qui décolle. Poursuivit-il montrant une connaissance du monde moldu relativement poussée.

Le choc contre la structure de la plateforme ne fut pas des plus tendres. Plus grand et plus agile, Jack fut le premier à parvenir hors de l'eau. Il tendit sa main à Hermione qui la saisit. Elle n'eut aucun effort à fournir pour sortir à son tour. D'une traction puissante et continue, il l'extrada. La vision qu'ils avaient de la rade était particulièrement saisissante. Au ras des eaux il semblait que rien ne puisse empêcher l'élément liquide d'aller et venir à sa guise. Tous les détails des côtes, les installations humaines ou les tentatives de la nature, paraissaient insuffisants et inutiles devant la puissance de la mer.

Des bruits éloignés, étouffés par les vents et le ressac permirent aux deux jeunes gens de comprendre que les autres équipes étaient elles aussi à pied d'œuvre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette aventure et ils avaient l'obligation morale de réussir leur part du travail. Jack tournait fébrilement sur lui-même, il semblait chercher désespérément une indication qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver.

- Par Merlin où donc se trouve la proue de ce tas de ferraille !

- L'épave pointe vers l'entrée de la rade. lui confirma Hermione.

- Et, c'est par où l'entrée de la rade ? ironisa-t-il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un geste évasif embrassant le décor les entourant. En raison du flot des vagues, des embruns et de la nuit encore épaisse à cette heure, ils n'avaient aucun repère pour déterminer où se trouvait leur objectif.

- La plateforme doit se trouver au-dessus des superstructures d'envol de l'hydravion d'observation. C'est-à-dire entre la passerelle et les cheminées principales. Fit Hermione en tentant de se souvenir le plus exactement possible les indications fournies par l'historien.

- Donc, si la ferraille qui déborde devant moi est bien ce qui reste des cheminées…

- Nous devons plonger dans l'autre direction. termina la jeune fille.

- Inutile d'attendre alors.

Jack se retourna vivement et, en moins de trois enjambées, il s'était approché du bord de la plateforme et s'élança élégamment dans l'eau froide. On aurait dit que la morsure glacée de cet environnement ne l'avait pas inquiété un instant. Rassurée par la détermination de son coéquipier, Hermione le suivit. Elle douta une seconde devant les remous de l'eau. Vraiment, plonger dans cet univers n'était pas sa destination préférée. Le tissu de sa robe se plaqua instantanément contre sa peau. Le froid la transperçait jusqu'aux os. L'eau exerçait une pression froide pareille à la main de la mort. Si elle n'avait pas avalé une pousse de branchiflore, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait instantanément cessé de vivre tant ce monde était hostile à l'être humain.

Elle chercha Jack mais ne vit que le vide autour d'elle. Soudain, elle se sentit emporter. Le courant sous-marin l'éloignerait rapidement de l'épave si elle n'y prenait garde. Du coup, il lui fallut fournir un effort conséquent pour s'approcher des tôles rouillées, restes tordus des ponts de déambulation supérieurs. Elle y parvenait quand elle fut tirée vivement vers les profondeurs. La panique menaça de la submerger mais elle aperçut que son agresseur n'était autre que son coéquipier. Elle aurait voulu l'insulter copieusement, mais seules des bulles pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

Comprenant qu'il avait terrorisé la jeune fille, Jack esquissa quelques gestes qui voulaient signifier des excuses. Il doutait cependant d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de sa bonne foi. Au regard accusateur de sa collègue, Jack répondit par la désignation d'une porte de coursive arrachée de ses gonds. Ils se trouvaient sur ce qui restait d'un escalier extérieur menant d'un pont supérieur aux cabines des cartes. La cabine qu'ils devaient fouiller se trouvait, en théorie, deux ponts plus bas. Dans les plans conçus au "sleepin' chess" il était prévu de descendre le long de l'épave depuis la plateforme en suivant l'angle des superstructures composants le château avant. De ce qu'ils voyaient, le château avant, regroupant entre-autre la passerelle de commandement et les postes radios, avait particulièrement souffert lors du naufrage et de l'immersion. Son sommet s'était effondré sur lui-même écrasant l'avant du château et la passerelle. Les nids de pie situés sur les côtés, et qui devaient fournir des indications de position du pont qu'ils recherchaient, s'étaient rabattus. Ils ne tenaient que par quelques poutres et vagues filins. Hermione et Jack échangèrent un regard qui montrait qu'ils partageaient une même idée. Il était devenu suicidaire de suivre le plan original. L'épave ne ressemblait plus en rien aux belles photos en noir et blanc qu'ils avaient pu détailler à loisir dans leur quartier général. Il fallait à présent espérer que l'intérieur du navire n'avait pas subit trop de dommages.

Tous les plongeurs vous le diront, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que de se lancer dans l'exploration d'une épave par l'intérieur. Au moindre danger, à la moindre difficulté, vous pouvez être irrémédiablement coincé dans l'épave. Faute de pouvoir remettre leur tentative, à cause des conditions autour du "Royal Oak", Hermione et Jack ne pouvaient cependant faire autrement. Ils étaient coupés de leurs alliés et ne pouvaient pas même communiquer entre eux. Néanmoins, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se décider. Devaient-ils abandonner ou poursuivre au mépris du danger ? Il fallait se décider. Jack le fit pour l'équipe. Il s'élança dans l'ouverture laissée béante par la porte arrachée. Sa baguette fournissait un halo lumineux suffisant pour voir correctement.

L'intérieur du "Royal Oak" était étonnamment dépourvu de vie. Aucun poisson n'était visible, guère de crevette ou de petits crustacés. Tout concourait à prouver que l'épave était principalement dédiée à la mort. Bien qu'elle eu d'autres préoccupation, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que le navire méritait le statut de mémorial des victimes. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante de tombeau. Néanmoins, l'état des coursives surprenait les nageurs. La rouille attaquait les matériaux qui se dissolvaient en stalactites de métal ou en coulures orangées, mais globalement la peinture avait bien résisté. Ainsi, ils pouvaient suivre les indications peintes à même les murs d'acier.

Entrés dans la superstructure au niveau 9, ils devaient descendre par un escalier intérieur jusqu'à l'entrepont 31, section 4. Soit, descendre trois niveaux complets et un demi-niveau, obliquer par une coursive secondaire vers le centre de la structure et trouver la bonne section. A leur première tentative ils descendirent un niveau de trop et parvinrent au mess des officiers situé niveau 6, entrepont 27, section 4. Durant cette exploration Hermione fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne restait rien des corps des marins perdus avec le navire. Les deux explorateurs prenaient garde de ne pas soulever trop de vase de crainte de mettre au jour quelques restes, mais dans l'ensemble ils n'eurent aucune mauvaise surprise.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à trouver la cabine où étaient entreposées les pièces archéologiques exhumées d'Islande. Seulement, la porte était fermée. La rouille empêchait de la manœuvrer. Ils se trouvaient face à une porte parfaitement soudée à la paroi. Le temps risquait de leur manquer et ils durent recourir à la magie pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Jack qui était plus entrainé qu'Hermione parvint à lancer un sort informulé de chaleur. Le mur d'acier se mit à fondre tout autour de la porte et celle-ci se détacha mollement avant de s'écraser deux niveaux plus bas en transperçant les ponts en acier mangés par la rouille. Instinctivement les deux explorateurs frissonnèrent. L'épave était dans un drôle d'état. Il faudrait être très prudent pour ne pas se faire coincer ou écraser.

Pour l'instant ils devaient trouver la tablette runique. Seul cet objectif importait. Dans la cabine à présent accessible ils ne trouvèrent que de la vase et des objets tordus, rouillés, fondus. Apparemment, la cabine avait été la proie des flammes avant que le navire ne coule. Cette situation n'allait pas simplifier leur travail. Heureusement, la tablette était un objet magique et elle ne devait pas avoir été détruite par un simple incendie. Du moins Hermione l'espérait.

D'un geste Jack fit comprendre à sa coéquipière qu'il serait souhaitable de prendre une nouvelle pousse de branchiflore avant de se lancer à la recherche de la tablette. Elle acquiesça et l'imita. Ils auraient dès lors largement le temps de trouver la tablette et de revenir jusqu'à la terre ferme. Le plus tôt serait le mieux pensa Hermione qui trouvait que l'épave n'était pas un lieu de villégiature très accueillant. Elle fouilla de son côté, mit la main sur ce qui restait d'un lit, d'une chaise en acier. Elle fut surprise de trouver une valise sous les ressorts du lit. Celle-ci se désagrégea lorsqu'elle la tira pour l'examiner. Des photos s'échappèrent de la pourriture qui retournait à la mer. Elle les attrapa et les glissa dans ses poches. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant de son côté. Elle se tourna donc vers son collègue affairé devant les restes d'une armoire métallique. Á force d'efforts physiques ils parvinrent à ouvrir les portes tordues. Un objet massif bascula sur le sol en l'enfonçant partiellement. Les deux explorateurs émirent ensemble de gros nuages de bulles. Ils avaient trouvé et l'exprimaient copieusement. Ils se baissèrent ensemble pour ramasser l'objet. Personne ne tenait plus l'armoire qui s'écroula sur eux.

**"§§§"**

Hermione reprit péniblement conscience. Elle se souvenait d'avoir trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Puis c'était le noir. Elle était encore dans l'eau, probablement dans l'épave. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette et ignorait où elle se trouvait exactement. L'inquiétude la gagna rapidement, elle ne trouvait pas Jack. Sans lumière elle serait dans l'incapacité de le repérer et ils risquaient bien de périr sur place dès que les branchiflores cesseraient leurs effets.

Sous la pression de l'angoisse et de la panique, il semblait à Hermione que cet instant s'approchait très vite. Elle crut un moment suffoquer, mais en reprenant son calme, sa respiration se fit plus aisée. Il lui restait un peu de temps. La question était de savoir combien.

Elle tâtonna un peu tout autour pour essayer de trouver sa baguette. Celle-ci ne se trouvant pas à sa portée immédiate, elle se résigna à se lever. Ce qu'elle ne put faire. Des débris s'étaient posés sur elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas blessé. Elle l'espérait. Elle voulait le croire. Mais ils l'empêchaient de changer de posture.

L'affolement revint, l'angoisse l'étreignit plus fort. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir. Á moins que Jack ne puisse les sortir de cette position bien instable. Ignorant ce qu'il était advenu de lui, la jeune fille n'avait d'autre solution que de les sortir seule de l'épave. Elle tâtonna à nouveau, fouillant plus profondément la vase qui l'entourait. Au bout de longues secondes, elle sentit sous ses doigts une forme longue, dure et souple. Enfin, elle avait retrouvé sa baguette. Elle s'en saisit fermement et tendit le bras, pensa à l'incantation _lumos_ pour faire la lumière autour d'elle. Rien ne se produisit cependant. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle put et invoqua le _windgardium léviosa_. Elle espérait pouvoir se dégager des débris. Pourtant, le sort n'eut pas l'impact escompté.

**"§§§"**

Albert se trouvait à présent sur la grève. Ils avaient mis hors de combat tous les marins de faction en quelques instants. Les moldus ne peuvent pas résister longtemps à des adversaires entrainés à lancer des sorts d'immobilisation. Avec Roger ils devaient détourner l'attention des marins. En fait, ils avaient pleinement attirés l'attention de la garde. Ce qui les avait amusé quelques minutes. Les éclairs de stupéfixion alternaient avec les balles traçantes. Un à un, les marins tombaient inanimés. Les deux sorciers avaient tranquillement regroupé les pauvres militaires et les avaient définitivement immobilisés d'un _incarcerem_ collectif.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, ils avaient pour intention d'attendre patiemment le retour de l'autre équipe. Après une marche relativement longue ils étaient arrivés sur l'île où Hermione et Jack avaient transplanés. En chemin ils durent s'occuper de quelques nouveaux venus mais jamais la sirène du casernement principal ne signala l'alerte générale. Tout allait donc parfaitement.

Une fois sur place ils prirent patience. Au bout de presque deux heures cependant, l'inquiétude succéda à la satisfaction. Les pousses de branchiflores ne devaient pas permettre de rester aussi longtemps en intervention. Leurs équipiers auraient dû regagner le bord depuis longtemps. Albert en fit part à son compagnon.

- Roger, on ne devrait pas y aller ?

- Tu as pensé à prendre des branchiflores toi ? répondit sèchement son coéquipier. Il avait manifestement les mêmes inquiétudes.

- Évidemment non. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas bon, du tout.

- Pour l'instant on attend. Le cap'taine est peut-être déjà intervenu. Ils sont probablement remontés à bord du "Roireau".

Ils cherchaient vainement à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Aucun des deux n'était dupe. Avant peu il leur faudrait intervenir. Ils ignoraient seulement comment.

Comme souvent, les événements s'imposent à vous. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient encore à comment ils allaient pouvoir intervenir, un grondement s'éleva de la mer. Les deux comploteurs se levèrent et se tournèrent instantanément en direction du bruit.

Là ou se trouvait précédemment la plateforme commémorative du "Royal Oak", la mer bouillonnait. Peu à peu les cheminées du cuirassé s'élevaient hors de l'eau. Après quelques instants la partie supérieure des superstructures du navire retrouvaient l'air libre qu'elles avaient quitté quarante ans plus tôt.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un mot ou un regard pour comprendre. Le navire cessa de s'élever alors que les restes de la passerelle sortaient à leurs tours de l'eau. L'épave oscilla un instant en suspension avant d'entamer sa redescente. Deux éclairs se dirigèrent sur l'épave et le cuirassé reprit son ascension. Par les plaies béantes que portait le navire comme stigmates de son agonie l'eau s'écoulait à flots. Á présent les tourelles avant commençaient à sortir, les canons pointés vers le ciel en une majestueuse ironie.

**"§§§"**

Hermione comprit instantanément que son sort avait fonctionné. Tout autour d'elle semblait vaciller. Les tremblements du sol, les mouvements des débris évoquèrent le démarrage d'un ascenseur. Ils seraient sauvés si le navire sortait suffisamment de l'eau et s'il s'y maintenait un peu.

D'un coup, l'eau reflua. Avec force les débris qui couvraient la jeune fille furent balayés. Elle retrouva toute sa mobilité, la lumière de la lune pénétrait faiblement par les hublots cassés et les parois éventrées. L'épave tendait à prendre de la bande par son tribord. Ce qui avait accru le phénomène de vidange mais les mettait en danger d'être à leur tour emportés. Hermione entrevit Jack et se précipita sur lui. Le sol était particulièrement glissant ce qui entravait sérieusement sa progression vers son coéquipier. Elle savait ne pas devoir hésiter. Progressivement elle s'approchait de Jack resté inconscient. Des morceaux du navire se décrochaient par à-coups et tombaient durement en résonnant lugubrement. Parfois ils transperçaient le plancher, rendant encore plus difficile la marche de la jeune fille, augmentant la force du courant qui chassait l'eau, la vase et les débris.

Enfin elle rejoignit Jack affalé contre une cloison. Le courant l'avait déposé là lorsque l'épave était sortie de la mer. Un instant Hermione avait craint qu'il n'ait été emporté à son tour. La gîte que prenait l'épave devenait gênante. Il y avait fort à craindre que sa suspension au ras des flots ne dure plus longtemps. Hermione attrapa le bras de son équipier, se concentra sur la grève d'où ils étaient partis et l'emporta dans un transplanage d'escorte.

Albert et Roger tressaillirent lorsque le craquement caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre dans leurs dos. Ils se tournèrent juste à temps pour rattraper leurs deux camarades. Épuisée, Hermione s'effondrait, évanouie.

Les deux hommes hésitaient sur la conduite à suivre. Devaient-ils transplaner ou attendre qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. La question fut rapidement tranchée lorsque Jack articula ses premiers mots.

- Je l'ai ! On l'a trouvé.

- Les congratulations seront pour plus tard mon vieux. Lui répondit Roger en le redressant pour qu'il puisse s'oxygéner au mieux.

- Comment va _Seagull_ ? demanda-t-il prestement.

- Elle s'en sortira. Elle est juste un peu secouée par les événements et par ses efforts. Tu te rends compte, sortir un cuirassé à elle seule ! siffla Albert d'un ton admiratif.

- Quand ta vie en dépend, tu fais des choses bizarres Al'. Les visages se tournèrent vivement pour constater qu'Hermione avait déjà reprit conscience et qu'elle semblait s'en remettre bien vite.

- Heureusement que j'ai pu retrouver ma baguette, sans cela… Hermione joignit le geste à la parole et dressa sa main droite crispée sur le bout de bois qui venait de les sauver de la noyade. Son geste provoqua un mouvement de stupeur au sein du groupe. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de cette crise, la jeune fille constatait qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas sa baguette.

- Je pense que… commença Jack.

- Ce ne peut pas être ce qu'on pense ! coupa Albert.

- A ton avis ! Bien sur que oui. trancha Roger.

- Un os humain. Vous croyez. acheva Hermione en déglutissant, dégoutée par l'idée.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça en tout cas. Rentrons, nous demanderons au cap'taine. conclu Roger.

La tablette runique passa au second plan. Ils venaient de risquer leur vie pour la trouver mais ce n'était pas cela qui occupait leurs esprits. Tout le groupe se demandait comment la jeune fille avait pu concentrer suffisamment de magie au travers d'un objet qui n'était pas destiné à cet usage. D'autant que le sort accompli était spécialement puissant. Un soupçon de magie noire pesait sur Hermione. Ses amis étaient encore trop estomaqués pour le verbaliser, mais cela viendrait. Elle se senti mal à l'aise.

Les deux miraculés seraient pris en charge par leurs amis dans des transplanage d'escortes. Il était inutile de risquer des désartibulations. Albert et Roger leur laissèrent quelques minutes avant de partir pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

Ce fut pendant ces instants de calme que le "Royal Oak" trouva décent de retourner à la mer. Sans heurs, docilement, il glissa rejoindre le fond marin. L'imposant cuirassé, dont seule une partie de la superstructure avait émergé, ressemblait à une baleine blessée. Alors qu'il était à craindre qu'il se renverse, le navire reprit sa place sous le linceul liquide.

- Acta est fabula. grogna Roger.

- Filons plutôt que de gloser. Somma Albert manifestement insensible à la poésie tragique de cette épave morte et ressuscitée.

**"§§§"**

Les deux explorateurs furent déposés mouillés et dégoulinants sur les fauteuils du "sleepin' chess". Ce qui n'arracha pas que des soupirs de satisfaction à Rodrigue et à son équipe. Mais tous étaient satisfaits de revoir les quatre premiers comploteurs revenir de mission.

Le suivant à revenir fut John. Il pestait allégrement contre ceux qu'il trouva dans l'auberge. Il les avait attendus plus de six heures avant de décider de rentrer. Chacun s'excusa de n'avoir pas pensé à le faire prévenir. En vérité, ils avaient totalement oublié le point de rassemblement. Entre l'épave qui avait quitté le fond marin, la tablette retrouvée et l'os employé en guise de baguette magique, ils avaient eu leur compte d'événements. Le reste était passé au second plan sans qu'ils y prêtent attention, sans intentions volontaires, juste par épuisement.

Les discussions roulaient abondamment autour du gros morceau de pierre plat que Jack serrait avidement entre ses grandes mains. L'objet avait été taillé dans un morceau de _pillow lava_ probablement originaire d'Islande. La pierre ponce n'était donc pas très lourde mais d'une taille déraisonnable pour quelqu'un qui aurait voulu nager avec. Les runes qui s'éparpillaient sur les quatre faces n'évoquaient rien à Hermione. Pourtant elle avait choisi de suivre cette formation à Poudlard.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû mieux travailler mes runes. fit-elle d'un ton désolé.

- Parce que tu crois que ce que tu as appris à l'école est nécessaire pour transcrire ça ! plaisanta à moitié Roger. Ils la savaient tous parfaitement sincère.

- Même en tant qu'historien je ne reconnais pas la moitié des symboles. continua Albert.

- Pour moi, c'est du chinois de toute façon. termina Jack en haussant les épaules.

Ignorant l'intervention, la jeune fille entreprit de traduire le document. Avec l'aide d'Albert, elle put mettre en évidence une partie de texte apparemment étrangère aux graphes les plus anciens.

- Maintenant que nous avons établi que la saga de Swald est récente, il va falloir comprendre le reste. Claironna Albert, comme si la distinction des deux textes rendait le travail aisé.

- Si je me souviens bien, ce symbole signifie "vie" et celui-ci "éternité". marmonna Hermione en pointant deux glyphes abscons pour l'ensemble des témoins hormis elle et Albert.

- A priori. confirma celui-ci. Et là nous avons "sang" et "objet".

Ce qui restait de la nuit passa à noter le sens des glyphes qu'ils parvenaient à traduire. Hermione était très excitée par cette émulation. Elle n'avait plus ressenti une telle vigueur depuis son départ de Poudlard.

- Je vous l'ai toujours dit les gars. _Seagull_, n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite "Miss-je-sais-tout".

- Á ta place Jack, je me méfierais. Elle peut avoir le caractère court et elle connait pas mal de sort efficace la petite. Fit Rodrigue en posant un plateau de boissons.

- Le premier qui se plaint, je le change en crapaud. Intervint Hermione sans même daigner les regarder.

- Ne me la déconcentrez pas ! cria Albert, sinon ce sera à vous de traduire la tablette.

Des rires francs accueillir cet appel à l'aide déguisé. Imaginer que le distingué historien de l'équipe ait besoin des services d'une gamine qui n'avait pas fini son cursus scolaire était paradoxal et par conséquent très amusant.

Hermione se plongeait dans cette traduction avec d'autant plus d'énergie que cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle parvenait à produire avec des ossements humains. Ce travail intellectuellement gratifiant lui évitait aussi de penser qu'elle venait de perdre sa baguette. Enfin, après des heures de travail acharné, Albert paru satisfait. Hermione pu se laisser glisser le long du dossier de son fauteuil. Plus loin, John, Roger et Jack ronflaient depuis des heures. Aucun n'avait voulu partir tant qu'ils restaient. Les conversations d'abord bruyantes s'étaient progressivement taries. Au passage la jeune femme remarqua que personne ne fit d'allusion au bout d'os qu'elle avait machinalement rangé dans sa poche.

- Nous avons fini. souffla l'historien visiblement épuisé.

- Ce qui nous donne ? demanda avidement la sorcière.

- Nous pourrions attendre que le capitaine soit rentré.

- Et les autres réveillés. Ils observèrent leurs compagnons endormis, se regardèrent et conclure qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à commencer à regarder.

- "avec le sang de l'ennemi" "l'objet du désir" "par magie proclamé" "protégé" "dans l'éternité" "plonger sa vie". Les bribes d'informations laissaient Albert dubitatif.

- Des Horcruxes. Cette tablette explique comment créer des horcruxes. balbutia Hermione effrayée.

- Des quoi ?

- Des objets magiques indestructibles où un mage noir peut cacher des portions de son âme. Voldemort l'a fait…

- Comment tu connais ça toi ? demanda l'historien une expression de terreur sur le visage.

- Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Harry doit... Se reprenant elle continua. Harry Potter devra les détruire. Il ne faut pas garder cette "chose".

Hermione était à présent affolée. Son mentor l'avait trahi. Olaf cherchait en réalité à rejoindre Voldemort dans ses horreurs. Elle l'aidait dans cette voie. Dans ces conditions, rien de plus naturel de lancer des sorts avec des os humains. Elle se dégoutait.

- _Seagull_ ! s'écria la voix chaude de Jack. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Nous devons détruire cette chose, vite !

- Mais, le capitaine à besoin de la tablette. Tu viens de risquer ta vie pour la rapporter. Jack la secouait littéralement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser créer des horcruxes, plutôt mourir ! cria Hermione, réveillant les derniers dormeurs, Rodrigue se précipita dans la salle, mal réveillé pour comprendre ce qui causait tant de bruit.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux ! trembla la voix grinçante du capitaine Olaf.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le vieil homme. Il devait être dans la pièce depuis un moment déjà. Ces vêtements avaient eu le temps de sécher alors qu'il pleuvait abondamment dehors.

- Quoi ? cria, hystérique et tremblante, la jeune fille que Jack peinait à retenir.

- Je te l'ai signifié la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. C'est à cause de moi que Tom Jedusor connait l'existence de cette magie.

- Capitaine, expliquez-vous. questionna Jack et Albert d'une même voix. L'inquiétude se discernait dans leurs voix.

- Cette tablette est la seule source qui explique comment parvenir à détruire un horcruxe.

L'affirmation du capitaine n'avait évidemment pas emporté l'adhésion de la jeune fille. Elle scruta, avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, le regard de son mentor. Comprenant ce qu'elle tentait de faire, il la laissa pénétrer ses souvenirs. Le flot d'image terrassa la jeune fille. Pour la troisième fois depuis son départ en mission, elle sombra dans l'inconscient. Cependant, elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire confiance à son mentor.

Avec une grande douceur Jack souleva le corps de la jeune fille inanimée. Une grande affection se lisait dans son regard. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il était très sensible à la force de la jeune fille et aimait se trouver à côté d'elle. Il craignait aussi ces faiblesses, s'angoissant de ne pas être présent le jour où elle aurait besoin de lui. Mais il savait que cette nuit même elle lui avait sauvé la vie. En plus de tout, il lui serait redevable de ça. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, manifestement décidé à la mettre dans son lit lui-même.

Rodrigue vint jusqu'à lui et lui signifia qu'il y avait du personnel plus compétent pour prendre en charge la jeune fille. Il désigna de la main Josy et Madame Abbott qui étaient descendues de leurs propres chambres. Á contrecœur il laissa les deux femmes s'occuper de "sa" sorcière. Les regards inquisiteurs des témoins lui firent prendre conscience de l'inconvenance de ce qu'il avait projeté. Il n'avait eu aucune intention déplacée. Son air dépité lui obtint d'amicales et viriles bousculades.

* * *

[1] Grosso modo, tirant des obus de 30 cm de diamètre. ça fait de joli trous.


	10. Chap 9 : Changement de cap

Un peu plus tôt que prévu. Vous n'oserez pas vous en plaindre ?  
Les vacances sont là, le rythme va devenir délicat à suivre.  
Profitez bien !

**Chap. 9 : Changement de cap !**

Quand Hermione s'éveilla elle se dit qu'elle ignorait trop souvent comment elle finissait dans son propre lit. Ce matin-là elle avait la nuque bien trop raide, les muscles bien trop durs, les articulations bien trop récalcitrantes. Rien n'allait décidemment comme elle aurait voulu. Les efforts qu'elle avait fournis la veille l'avaient profondément marquée. Elle espéra que ce serait la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle devrait soulever un cuirassé de 35.000 tonnes.

L'évocation du "Royal Oak" se soulevant lui soutira un bref ricanement. Ses pensées furent occultées par les souvenirs du capitaine Olaf. Sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer certaines images s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle vit le capitaine Olaf jeune, souriant, heureux. Il ne devait pas avoir bien plus de vingt ans. Instantanément, elle le vit triste et perdu. Des boucles blondes et un visage féminin semblait parfois passer devant ses yeux mais elle ne pouvait y fixer son attention. S'en suivit une succession d'images violentes et nauséeuses. Hermione ne parvenait pas à déterminer si Olaf Thorsthon était victime des sorts qu'elle entre-apercevait ou s'il en était l'origine. Le visage de Dumbledore parut à son tour. Lui aussi était jeune, mais Olaf ne l'était plus. Il avait été le mentor d'Albus Dumbledore comme il était à présent le sien. Mais alors, quel âge pouvait-il avoir ?

La jeune sorcière ne savait que penser des images qui s'étaient succédées. Ces visions l'avaient laissée fébrile. Une voix grinçante perça le silence qui s'étirait dans la pièce claire et lumineuse qui servait depuis la noël à la jeune fille. Le capitaine Olaf s'était installé sur la maigre chaise qui occupait l'angle opposé au lit. De loin il paraissait encore plus âgé, plus fragile. Mais lorsqu'on croisait son regard toute sa puissance magique s'exprimait. En cela il était très différent d'Adrian Klubreicht.

Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole. Le vieil homme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Vous venez de revoir les souvenirs que je vous ai transmis, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un muet signe de tête.

- Je suis navré, tout cela est certainement très douloureux.

- Un ami m'a un jour parlé d'un moyen moins agressif. persifla la jeune sorcière. Une pensine ça s'appelle. Au moins il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un légilimens.

- Albus en a une, en effet. J'espère qu'il en fait un bon usage. C'est un objet dangereux malgré ses apparences, mademoiselle.

- J'aurais préféré pouvoir refuser les souvenirs que vous m'avez imposés.

- Vous devez être persuadée du fait que je sois une vulgaire brute. Ce qui, finalement est vrai.

Hermione aurait bien voulu lui hurler au visage toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour un homme qui engageait ses amis dans des missions si périlleuses. Pour trouver des objets de magie noire qui plus est. Mais elle n'avait devant elle qu'un très vieil homme qui paraissait abattu et qui manifestait le besoin de se confier. Il l'avait déjà fait en lui transférant une partie de ses souvenirs. Leurs contenus offensaient tant Hermione qu'elle ne voulait pas s'y plonger. Elle était extérieure à ces événements et ne pouvait les regarder en face. Que pouvait-il en être de quelqu'un qui les avait vécus ? En même temps, il réclamait son aide.

Le capitaine Olaf sembla s'apercevoir que la jeune fille doutait. Après une profonde inspiration il entreprit de raconter l'histoire de sa vie à la sorcière.

La discussion dura deux heures et demi[1]. Après le dégoût Hermione fut gagné par un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Son interlocuteur survivait, depuis l'année 1789, à la mort de la seule femme qu'il eut aimé. La pauvre étant morte de la main d'Olaf. Par bêtise, par erreur, par manque de précaution ou toute autre excuse avait tenté d'expliquer Hermione. Mais le cap'taine assumait pleinement ses actes. Il avait eu deux siècles pour s'y habituer. L'horreur n'avait pas d'excuses et il ne s'en cherchait plus. Il voulait, tant qu'il le pourrait, son seul objectif serait d'éviter le plus de deuils possibles à sa communauté. Hermione concéda que sa pratique n'était pas encore excellente, mais que l'équipe qu'il avait formée avait déjà un nombre de sauvetages importants à son actif. Cette remarque lui arracha un vague sourire.

Hermione était rassurée quand aux motivations de son mentor. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il se sentait responsable de la dérive du jeune Jedusor. Lorsque Tom était sorti de Poudlard il savait déjà ce qu'étaient les horcruxes, mais il n'avait pas les moyens et la pratique nécessaire pour parvenir à en créer. Alors qu'il travaillait pour Barjow et Beurk, leurs chemins se croisèrent. Á cette époque, pour survivre le capitaine vendait des pièces ensorcelées aux marchands peu scrupuleux. Il sélectionnait les objets de façon à ce qu'ils ne présentent pas trop de danger, mais c'était un commerce qu'il regrettait encore d'avoir pratiqué. Cet homme jeune, intelligent, présentant bien avait fasciné le cap'taine comme il le faisait toujours. Pourtant Albus Dumbledore l'avait mis en garde. Il souhaitait que son ancien mentor tienne à l'œil l'intrigant. Il fallait reconnaitre que c'était un flagrant échec. En effet, Jedusor obtint bien plus de renseignements de la part de Thorsthon que de n'importe quel enseignant de Poudlard. N'était-il pas le seul sorcier vivant à avoir, par erreur, constitué un horcruxe ?

Quand Tom Jedusor disparu pour revenir changé en Voldemort, Olaf Thorsthon comprit immédiatement ce qui était advenu. Les transformations physiques qu'il avait subi l'indiquaient plus que clairement. Lui-même n'ayant eu recourt qu'à un unique horcruxe, il n'avait pas ressenti de différence particulière, à part sa voix irrémédiablement éraillée. Étant donné les mutations de Jedusor, il devait en avoir fabriqué bien plus. Conscient de l'importance des événements, Thorsthon en fit part à Dumbledore devenu directeur de Poudlard. Le digne professeur et le capitaine s'entendirent pour mettre en œuvre la défense du monde magique contre cet homme malfaisant. Mais, ne pouvant se joindre dans un unique groupement, l'un créa l'Ordre du Phénix, l'autre se basa au "sleepin' chess". La guerre survint et il ne faisait guère de doute que Voldemort souhaitait mettre au pas l'ensemble du monde des sorciers.

- Que le petit Potter ait réussi à vaincre Voldemort ne faisait pas vraiment partie du plan. Mais il nous a fait gagner du temps.

- Du temps ?

- Il en faudra avant que l'un des horcruxes ne parvienne à envouter quelqu'un et faire renaitre Voldemort, évidemment.

- Mais, Jedusor n'est pas mort ! s'écria Hermione. L'information déstabilisa visiblement le vieil homme. Il lui semblait acquis que le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait pas avoir survécu. Comment lui en vouloir, Dumbledore lui-même y avait cru.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu es arrivée jusqu'ici. Je croyais que cela avait un rapport avec les horcruxes et eux seuls. Tu en connaissais l'existence.

- Je suis là pour le détruire définitivement. Ce que nous accomplissons maintenant me permettra d'intervenir plus efficacement ensuite. Soutint Hermione.

Hermione et son mentor s'accordèrent pour dire que la destruction des horcruxes était aussi essentielle que de tuer Voldemort lui-même. Le capitaine Olaf et tous ses alliés l'aideront, de manière inconditionnelle. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient qu'une vision partielle des informations qu'eux seuls détenaient en intégralité. De leur côté, John, Roger, Jack, Albert, Sherman, Rodrigue et quelques autres, savaient que le combat contre les mangemorts préfiguraient un possible retour de leur maitre. Ils avaient été formés pour ce combat et ils accompliraient leur tâche de leur mieux. Néanmoins il paraissait impossible de tout leur raconter. Des sortilèges de magie noire aussi puissants ne devaient pas attirer démesurément l'attention. La veille, Hermione en avait déjà beaucoup dévoilé.

- Pas la veille, fillette. fit le capitaine Olaf narquois. Avant-hier. Hermione compta rapidement avant de répondre.

- J'ai dormi plus de 32 heures ?

- Presque 48 en fait. Quand je suis revenu au "sleepin' chess" nous étions déjà le mardi, et nous sommes jeudi.

Hermione se laissa retomber dans les couvertures. Et dire que personne n'avait songé à la réveiller. D'un autre côté, elle était tellement courbatue qu'elle ignorait s'il lui serait possible de se lever même après 48 heures de sommeil. Sans y prêter attention elle répondit à son mentor qu'en effet elle se sentait affamée. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas l'instant précédent. Prendre conscience du temps écoulé semblait avoir réveillé son estomac.

Le capitaine Olaf prit congé avec quelques mots chaleureux et lui indiqua qu'un solide repas lui serait servi très bientôt, considérant le fait qu'elle n'était pas en état de venir le chercher elle-même. Hermione ne releva pas, trop occupée à réfléchir à propos de tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé, le fait qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas capable de se lever passa au second plan.

**"§§§"**

Le capitaine Olaf avait à peine refermé la porte qu'on y frappa à nouveau. Hermione répondit vivement en espérant que ce soit le repas promis. Le fumet qui pénétra dans la pièce en même temps que le nouveau venu lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait plus faim très longtemps.

Délicatement Jack posa un plateau lourdement chargé sur les jambes de la jeune fille. Ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Le pauvre garçon s'excusa platement, persuadé de l'avoir définitivement estropié.

Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant le plateau sur le secrétaire définitivement hors de portée de sa dulcinée, Jack s'installa sur la chaise, posant le plateau sur ses propres jambes. A la vue des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, et non frit, des jus de fruits, compotes et autres viennoiseries, Hermione devint littéralement folle. Elle voulu tout attraper dans l'instant. Mais Jack entreprit de la faire manger lui-même. Il lui donna la becquée comme une mère à son enfant. Hermione fulminait et ne se laissait pas de lui dire. Elle n'était pas une enfant, ni infirme, ni même blessée. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle ne parvenait pas à tomber amoureuse de lui. Qu'on la protège un peu était plaisant, qu'on la materne constamment, plutôt rageant.

Le temps que dura le repas, Jack fit la conversation à une Hermione renfrognée. Bras croisés elle ouvrait à peine la bouche pour recevoir la bouchée que lui destinait son ami. Depuis qu'elle dormait les autres avaient été envoyés à travers tout le pays pour mettre la main sur quelques mangemorts repérés par le ministère. C'était surtout l'occasion de se faire oublier. Les événements de Scapa Flow resteraient certainement dans les annales prédit-il. Surtout quand on sait que la personne responsable de tant de remue ménage n'était armée que d'un bout d'os.

Après sa remarque Hermione se raidit. Elle avait oublié d'en parler à son mentor. Á ses côtés, Jack paraissait penaud d'avoir malencontreusement rappelé ce détail. Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre son flot de parole, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

- Il va m'en falloir une nouvelle. finit-elle par dire.

- Une quoi ?

- Une baguette voyons. Hermione était triste d'avoir perdu sa fidèle baguette, mais cela était aussi arrivé à Ron. Il n'avait eu ensuite aucun mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle.

Jack parut soulagé de voir la jeune fille envisager des choses concrètes et simples. Il se proposa de l'accompagner dès que possible au chemin de traverse pour qu'elle puisse en acheter une autre. Elle le remercia, plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il sorte. Une fois seule Hermione pleura un moment sur la perte de sa baguette. C'était un peu de son identité qu'elle avait perdu dans le cuirassé. Soulagée d'avoir pleuré, elle se mit en quête de vêtements. Elle choisit des affaires moldues. Depuis qu'elle résidait presque exclusivement à Heuton-Pagnell, elle n'avait plus l'occasion d'en revêtir et son jean lui manquait. Il fallait reconnaitre que pour ce qui était du confort les moldus avaient beaucoup à apprendre, mais qu'en termes de commodité ils étaient très forts.

Habillée de pied en cap en moldue, ses longs cheveux relâchés, Hermione descendit dans la salle à manger du "sleepin' chess". Elle ne concevait pas de rester plus longtemps sans baguette et songeait à partir à l'instant pour Londres. Á peine était-elle parvenue en bas que tous les habitués la congratulèrent pour son magistral tour de force à Scapa Flow. Á lui tout seul John trinqua bien cinq ou six fois en hommage. Rodrigue déjà très prévenant, ne tarissait plus d'éloge pour la jeune fille. Les quelques clients qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe devaient le prendre pour un fou. Mais Hermione constata qu'ils la dévisageaient avec insistance. L'histoire de son aventure devait être déjà assez répandue dans le monde magique. Les clients tentaient de savoir si elle était bien ce que Rodrigue prétendait. Au bout d'un moment Jack appela "Seagull". Pour une fois la jeune fille lui répondit en sortant de la masse agglutinée. Les clients qu'elle ne connaissait pas restèrent interdits. Son surnom resterait aussi longtemps que ses exploits. Elle en haussa les épaules en se disant que cela n'avait strictement aucune importance.

**"§§§"**

Pour simplifier les choses, prétendait Jack, il serait plus simple de transplaner conjointement. Hermione le suspectait de vouloir profiter un peu plus de la situation. Mais elle devait reconnaitre que sans baguette elle pouvait difficilement transplaner sans risques. Elle prit donc le bras qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider.

Ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle de Londres non loin du "chaudron baveur". Le couple attira les regards amusés de quelques passants. Un homme en robe accompagné d'une femme en pantalons, cela avait de quoi occuper les langues avides de commentaires. La jeune fille se demanda combien penseront qu'il s'agit d'une provocation volontaire. Une manière d'exposer que les positions des uns et des autres pouvaient être interchangeables dans le couple.

Quoi que sa réflexion l'amusa, Hermione ne put se concentrer longtemps dessus. Déjà Jack la tirait vers une rue plus passante. Mais elle le retint et lui fit comprendre que leur destination était dans la direction exactement opposée. Contrairement à elle, il semblait que Jack n'ait guère fréquenté la capitale moldue. D'un pas décontracté, sure d'elle et reconnaissant parfaitement les lieux, Hermione guida le jeune homme jusqu'au "chaudron baveur". Les longues promenades qu'elle avait faites avec Sirius Black lui revenaient en mémoire. Les choses semblaient avoir tellement changé depuis. Elle-même avait beaucoup évolué, tant physiquement que psychiquement. Elle se rassurait en pensant que bientôt tout serait fini et qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez-elle.

En passant devant une vitrine Hermione ne put s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt. Les carreaux restituaient une vue en pied qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis que Molly Weasley s'était occupé de renouveler sa garde robe. Son jean était un peu serré et mettait en valeur des jambes fuselées et musclées. Son buste était mieux dissimulé sous un chandail informe. Hermione était satisfaite de son allure générale. Peut-être aurait-elle un effort à fournir sur sa coiffure. Les mèches à présent blonde tombaient sans structure jusqu'au creux de ses hanches dans un désordre qui n'avait rien d'harmonieux. La jeune femme se demanda comment Jack pouvait la trouver attirante. On la croirait tout droit sortie d'une quelconque ferme isolée. Seule l'absence de paille montrait qu'il n'en était rien.

D'un pas ferme, sans même jeter un regard à son compagnon de route, elle entra dans le dit magasin. Avant d'en ressortir aussi vite. Dans sa précipitation elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin huppé de robes de mariages. Elle n'avait ni les moyens, ni le fiancé à trainer à l'intérieur. Le regard des vendeuses lui avait fermement fait comprendre. Un peu honteuse, elle regarda alentour et entreprit de traverser la rue d'un pas décidé. Jack la regardait en hésitant entre amusement et consternation. La belle détermination de la jeune femme faillit bien prendre fin avec un choc douloureux contre une voiture. Bizarrement, le véhicule s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant de rencontrer la cuisse gauche de la sorcière. Si on lui avait demandé, Jack aurait juré voir des étincelles se dégager de la poche de la demoiselle. Finalement, Hermione parvint sur l'autre trottoir et regarda derrière elle à la recherche de son chevalier servant qui faisait la grue indécis. Il crut entrevoir un regard assassin et se précipita à son tour dans la circulation.

A peine était-il enfin arrivé qu'elle s'éclipsa à nouveau. Le jeune homme pensa que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuves. Mais il n'avait guère l'opportunité de le signifier à sa compagne de route. Elle pénétrait déjà dans un grand magasin de prêt à porter. N'osant pas trop entrer et ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle le prendrait, Jack préféra rester dehors à attendre. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre trop. La jeune fille avait des idées très arrêtée en ce qui concerne ses goûts vestimentaires. Il était à parier que les vendeuses en parleraient encore au cours de trois ou quatre prochaines semaines. En fait, elle était ressortie habillée sensiblement de la même manière avec des vêtements neufs.

Rafraichie, un peu soulagée après s'être occupée d'elle, Hermione fut une compagne plus docile et plus volubile. Il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que Jack trouve qu'elle parla un peu trop. Mais il fit, pour une fois, preuve de retenue et de galanterie. Il fut par contre très surpris de constater à quel point elle connaissait bien ces quartiers de Londres et la culture moldue. Lui-même ne les fréquentant qu'en désespoir de cause. Elle lui apprit qu'elle était d'origine moldue et que ceci expliquait probablement cela. Elle insista en lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être de sang pur et que ce détail n'altérerait pas leurs relations, qu'elle consentait à ne pas en tenir compte, que finalement ce n'était pas un bien gros défaut. Jack en fut vexé comme une teigne, et refusa de lui adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le "chaudron baveur".

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant l'établissement. Quelques passants trouvèrent étrange l'attention qu'ils portaient à un sinistre entrepôt. Mais cette apparence n'était que la défense magique mise en place pour détourner les moldus. Dès qu'ils furent certains de ne pas attirer l'attention, ils entrèrent dans le bar miteux. Le premier Jack y pénétra, il s'élança directement vers le passage menant au chemin de traverse en ignorant tous ceux qui étaient présent. Hermione avança plus tranquillement, adressa un signe au patron qui le lui rendit. Il était évident qu'il ne savait qui elle était, mais une cordialité entrainait une politesse. Certains consommateurs la constatant à l'aise lui firent leurs hommages, certains la sifflèrent et des gifles furent perdues.

En pénétrant dans la salle à manger, Hermione resta figée une seconde. Sirius Black se tenait devant la cheminée magique, lui tournant le dos. L'envie de traverser la pièce, de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'excuser pour leur dernière rencontre s'incrusta durablement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais elle savait qu'il serait bien plus difficile de partir si elle commençait à lui parler. Le jeune homme paraissait fatigué et un peu négligé. Vivement elle reprit sa marche en direction du passage pour le chemin de traverse.

Sirius se tourna, sentant un regard dans son dos. Dans la salle à manger du "chaudron baveur" rien n'était changé. Seule une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs quittait précipitamment la pièce sombre. Ses sens l'avaient trompé. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa place devant les flammes. Le visage verdâtre de Remus Lupin était incrusté dans les flammes.

- Ce n'est pas en restant là que tu reverras cette "Pansy". Sirius je t'en prie rentre chez toi. Dumbledore est de mon avis. Tu n'as rien à gagner et tout à perdre.

- Je sais que je dois la retrouver. C'est quelque chose d'important. Essentiel même!

- Albus est clair là-dessus, elle t'a sauvé la vie, mais elle est parti là où tu ne peux aller.

- Il l'a connait, alors pourquoi ne veut-il rien me dire ?

- Tu la reverras, c'est ce qu'il dit. répondit vaguement Remus répétant là ce que Sirius entendait de la bouche de Dumbledore depuis des semaines.

Fâché, Sirius s'éloigna de la cheminée pour mettre fin à la conversation et se plongea dans l'un des mauvais fauteuils du pseudo-salon. La vision de la jeune fille blonde s'imposa à son esprit. Mais son côté rationnel démenti le sentiment. Ce ne pouvait être Pansy, trop grande, trop mince, trop blonde, tout simplement. En même temps, il n'avait pas croisé son regard. Tout réside dans les yeux soupira-t-il. Il revit mentalement le dernier regard échangée avec la jeune sorcière lorsqu'elle avait fuit après avoir permis l'arrestation de Pettigrew et par voie de conséquence, sauvé la vie.

**"§§§"**

Une larme perla sur la joue d'Hermione alors qu'elle rejoignait Jack. Celui-ci la dévisagea; mais toujours vexé par ses remarques ne posa aucune question, ne proposa aucun réconfort. Hermione aurait refusé l'un et l'autre, bien qu'elle eut accepté un peu de compassion, au moins un geste d'amitié. Manifestement, son meilleur ami se trouvait dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Le géant blond exécuta les manœuvres magiques destinées à ouvrir le passage vers le chemin de traverse. L'arche s'ouvrit à son habitude et Hermione força le passage. Elle aussi était vexée par le comportement de son garde du corps. Elle tenait à le lui faire sentir.

Ils marchèrent un peu, côte à côte sans rien se dire. La boutique d'Ollivander s'approchait et le moment fatidique où Hermione devrait acquérir une nouvelle baguette lui aussi. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir changer sa baguette, d'avoir ce bout d'os dans la poche. Aucun des habitués du "sleepin' chess" n'avait fait de remarque mais elle les soupçonnait de la considérer à présent comme une sorcière pratiquant la magie noire. Cette idée la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Son compagnon de route la regarda à nouveau mais ne fit toujours pas un geste pour la soutenir.

Quelques mètres avant de parvenir à la boutique de baguette de monsieur Ollivander, un groupe de jeunes gens, filles et garçons, approcha de Jack. Le plus âgé du groupe, qui devait être de la génération du géant blond, prit le premier la parole.

- Ca alors, c'est bien cette grande brute épaisse de Jack Longton ! Les filles gloussèrent, les garçons ricanèrent.

- Quoi de neuf, Sommers ? demanda poliment Jack bien que son ton marqua la présence de sentiments bien moins cordiaux entre les deux garçons.

- Je suis au ministère, comme papa, et toi ? toujours clochard ? Ne recevant pas de réponse de son interlocuteur, le dénommé Sommers reprit la parole vivement. Probablement que les jointures blanchies du colosse l'avaient impressionné.

- Ta copine Langton ? Tu les choisis très moches, comme d'habitude.

- Je suis sa sœur ! fit Hermione calmement. Ne voulant pas donner le plaisir à Jack de se prétendre heureux en ménage. Elle était toujours vexée.

- T'as une sœur toi ? fit l'une des jeunes donzelles accompagnant Sommers.

- Tu as bien un paon à ton bras. lança Hermione acide.

Le groupe se scandalisa sans bien savoir de quoi on parlait. Il était à présent évident que les jeunes gens ne pourraient demeurer dans la rue sans qu'il y ait rapidement des échanges musclés. La masse imposante de Jack et la visible puissance d'Hermione sembla impressionner le groupe. L'un d'eux leva sa baguette avant de la baisser sous la pression des regards d'Hermione. Jack et Sommers se dressaient face à face dans un échange non-verbal. Les mâchoires se crispaient en alternance avec les jointures des doigts. Contre toute attente, Jack décocha un crochet du droit en plein sur le menton de son adversaire. Le jeune sorcier, plus petit d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, s'effondra dans les bras des garçons placés derrière lui. Privé de chef, le groupe ne chercha pas à s'opposer plus longuement au géant et il s'égailla rapidement. Deux jeunes hommes trainant pesamment le corps évanoui de Sommers.

- Au moins, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Remarqua Hermione avec un ton admiratif.

- Nicholas Sommers. Jamais pu le sentir celui-là.

- Je connais le principe, moi, c'est un Malefoy qui me pèse. Hermione comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de son ami. Elle-même devait supporter les sarcasmes et les brimades de Drago Malefoy depuis sa première année. Mais à la différence de Jack elle avait Harry et Ron pour la soutenir.

- Des ennuis avec Lucius ? C'est un proche de ma famille, si tu veux je peux lui en tenir un mot. Proposa banalement et sincèrement Jack. Cette sincérité alarma Hermione.

- C'est un mangemort Jack !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, mais personne ne l'a jamais prouvé. Répondit-il en levant les épaules d'un air entendu. Par contre, je ne serais pas surpris d'arrêter très bientôt ce faux-frère de Sommers.

Hermione ne se lança pas dans la discussion. Il était normal que les avis divergent. Elle ne pourrait le convaincre. La famille Malefoy était l'une des plus anciennes et des plus respectables familles de sang-purs. Tous ses membres n'étaient pas des mangemorts ou des adeptes de la magie noire. La famille de Sirius était aussi une vénérable famille, souvent sensible à la magie noire, mais pas toujours. L'entrée de Sirius à Griffondor étant la meilleure preuve de ces variations. Venant d'une famille de moldus, Hermione était mal préparée à comprendre ce monde enfermé sur lui-même. Elle sentait néanmoins que cela venait. Dans la masse des comportements individuels elle commençait à percevoir le poids des obligations sociales, des conventions et des héritages.

- Je te plains Jack. Tu viens d'un milieu vraiment étrange. se décida-t-elle.

- On s'habitue, c'est ce que tu as dit, sœurette ! La plaisanterie redonna définitivement le sourire aux jeunes gens.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la boutique d'Ollivander mais Hermione arrêta son ami. Elle lui signifia qu'elle souhaitait interrompre leur dispute devant une consommation dans un bar de la rue. Ne souhaitant pas s'installer dans un endroit trop passant, ils délaissèrent la boutique de Fortarôme et lui préférèrent un troquet plus discret. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, un flot de jeunes gens manqua de les renverser. Ils venaient précisément de choisir l'endroit que le groupe qu'ils avaient affronté s'était donné comme point de chute. La crainte qu'ils inspiraient à présent à leurs adversaires les amusa un moment. Le serveur fut aimable et poli, il connaissait visiblement un peu l'ami d'Hermione. Aux questions indiscrètes, le géant répondit qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur et qu'il était un frère très protecteur. La gent masculine présente dans le bar se le tint pour dit et personne n'essaya de séduire ouvertement la jeune femme.

Les boissons passèrent doucement. Le moment qu'ils partageaient leur apportait beaucoup. De son côté Jack exultait littéralement de se trouver si près de celle qu'il adorait tant, Hermione se reposait sur la puissance brute du géant blond. Elle se sentait à l'abri et ses craintes s'allégeaient un peu. Elle avait beau savoir que, dès l'instant où elle retournerait dans la rue cette allégresse cesserait, elle voulait en profiter toujours un peu plus. Hélas, il fallut se lever et quitter le bar. Les deux amis se séparèrent un instant à la sortie, Hermione remercia le personnel pour son accueil et son service, Jack adressa un vague signe de politesse et s'éclipsa.

Cette fois, il n'était plus possible de remettre la confrontation avec le fabricant de baguette. D'un pas qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui ne parvenait pas à l'être, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la boutique. Une clochette tintinnabula pour signaler l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Le vieil Ollivander n'était plus aussi vieux. Hermione se promit de se taper dessus la prochaine fois qu'elle oubliera que tous ceux qu'elle connait sont plus jeunes de 15 ans. Avec des gestes graciles et un vocabulaire un peu ampoulé, le fabricant les invita à se mettre à l'aise et à expliquer ce qui les amenait.

Pour ne pas trop dévoiler de ce qui les avait conduits à sa boutique, Hermione se contenta de relater la perte fictive de sa baguette lors d'un vol en balais au-dessus de la mer. Le fabricant prit d'abord un air horrifié comme s'il n'était pas admissible de perdre un bien si précieux aussi facilement. Mais son naturel doucereux reprit le dessus très rapidement. Il présenta une série de baguette qui n'avait pas la souplesse et la douceur de son ancienne.

- Par acquis de conscience, puis-je savoir quel type de baguette vous aviez précédemment. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà rencontré. Demanda poliment Ollivander.

- Elle était en bois de vigne avec un ventricule de dragon. répondit instantanément la jeune fille.

- J'en ai une ! Je peux vous la montrer. Il quitta la pièce pour chercher la dite baguette.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Si elle choisissait de prendre sa baguette tout de suite, elle ne pourrait l'avoir dans l'avenir. C'était bien trop risqué. Elle devait en choisir une autre, quoi que cela lui coûte. Un souvenir lointain lui revint en mémoire. Lors de sa première visite, Ollivander lui demanda s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Une sensation de déjà vu plaida-t-il. Et, sans hésitations, il lui avait proposé une baguette en bois de vigne qui lui avait convenu immédiatement. La jeune fille comprit pourquoi. Elle devait donc la refuser aujourd'hui pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir dans l'avenir. Sans surprise, la baguette de bois de vigne se révéla parfaite à la main d'Hermione. Mais elle tenta d'expliquer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'aise et qu'il lui en fallait une autre. Ollivander en guise de défense sermonna que "la baguette choisit le sorcier et non l'inverse". Hermione laissa glisser le laïus mais doutait de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

- J'ai pu utiliser un os humain en guise de baguette. Alors, manifestement on peut influer sur le choix. Ollivander se pencha et examina longuement la jeune fille avant de répondre à son affirmation.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un os servant de baguette mademoiselle.

Finalement, elle sorti l'os de sa poche et le posa, rageuse, sur le comptoir rutilant. Le fabricant de baguette se pencha sur le nouvel objet soumis à son expertise. Il tourna et retourna l'os en l'observant avec une grande admiration qui dégoûta un peu Hermione. Il paraissait très excité.

- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pratiquement pas besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

- Pardon? Fit Hermione totalement perdue.

- Vous avez là un os de sirène. C'est un objet extrêmement rare, le peuple de l'eau pratique des cérémonies funéraires. Vous n'avez pas pillé de tombe au moins ?

- Pour qui me prenez-vous !

- Pour une sorcière très puissante ! Utiliser le cœur d'une baguette sans le bois complémentaire demande une grande maitrise.

- Vous pourriez finir ma baguette ? demanda timidement la jeune fille un peu embarrassée par les compliments.

- Que diriez-vous d'un bois de hêtre, ou peut-être d'acacia, voire… Les réflexions du fabricant se perdirent dans sa barbe. Il demandait plus par politesse et surtout pour lui-même. Aucune réponse n'était attendue. La litanie des essences d'arbre fut longue, finalement, il revint devant Jack et Hermione pour proposer une baguette en pommier.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas un bois noble, mais il caractérise parfaitement la terre et vous avez comme cœur un extrait du monde marin. La complémentarité me parait intéressante. acheva-t-il.

Ollivander tint pour acquis l'accord de la jeune fille dont il ne se préoccupait plus guère tant il était absorbé par le défit que représentait cette baguette fortuite et rarissime. Il promit à Hermione de lui faire parvenir au plus vite sa nouvelle acquisition. Il enregistra machinalement sur un grand cahier le nom et l'adresse de la jeune fille. Il était encore pleinement absorbé lorsque Jack et Hermione prirent congé et sortirent.

Revenue à l'air libre Hermione inspira à plein poumons. Elle se sentait soulagée. Ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire n'était pas sacrilège, du moins, pas du point de vue des humains. D'un regard à la dérobée elle put remarquer que son ami aussi paraissait soulagé. Finalement, elle n'était pas une sorcière abusant des sorts noirs. Ils n'étaient déjà plus fâchés l'un contre l'autre et l'atmosphère se détendit encore un peu plus. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de rester encore un peu au chemin de traverse avant de rentrer à Heuton-Pagnell.

**"§§§"**

Á leur retour, Hermione était passablement épuisée et préféra se retirer dans sa chambre. Gentiment Rodrigue lui promit de faire monter un plateau par Josy. Elle l'en remercia chaleureusement et grimpa les escaliers sans se retourner, plantant les habitués du "sleepin' chess" avides des nouvelles.

Ce fut donc Jack qui subit les assauts interrogateurs de l'équipe du capitaine Olaf. Il prit bien soin d'expliquer que leur compagne n'était en rien une sorcière dévoyée. La chance ayant voulu qu'elle puisse mettre la main sur un élément d'une grande puissance magique et qu'elle en ait fait elle-même sa nouvelle baguette. Des sifflements d'admiration accompagnèrent les descriptions que faisait Jack. Il ne passa pas sous silence l'incident de la voiture, leur rencontre avec les jeunes et leur débandade. La relation de la journée arracha des exclamations appréciatrices et des rires éclatants. De sa chambre, Hermione pouvait profiter de leur bonne humeur. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de partager la liesse générale. L'image de Sirius se dressait sous ses yeux dès qu'elle tentait de s'endormir. Elle se sentait pleinement responsable de ce qui arrivait.

**"§§§"**

L'idée que le temps s'écoule aussi à son époque lui vint. Si tel était le cas, ses amis devaient se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Imaginer Ron et Harry s'inquiétant pour elle, ou pas, fut une image qui la terrifia. En pleine nuit elle dû se lever et marcher. Elle endossa une robe de chambre et se prépara à descendre marcher dans les couloirs vides. Puis, elle se ravisa. Elle avait à sa disposition une solution bien plus radicale. Elle entrouvrit sa fenêtre et retourna se placer au centre de la pièce. Son visage se détendit, elle inspira profondément et sa robe de chambre glissa jusqu'au sol, délicatement. Au milieu du froissé de coton se tenait une petite hirondelle. En quelques coups d'ailes elle se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'animal sembla hésiter un peu mais s'élança finalement dans le vide.

Hermione ne profitait que rarement de sa forme d'animagus. Elle avait fourni de gros efforts pour acquérir cette mutation, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle savait que le père de Harry, Sirius et Pettigrew avaient appris à se transformer par amitié. Elle-même en avait reçu l'ordre. La banalité de cet apprentissage et la trivialité de son objectif faisaient que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à intégrer cela comme une portion de sa personnalité. C'était comme une verrue qui s'était placée à un endroit discret, sans intérêt. Elle seule parvenait à la voir et en souffrait.

L'oiseau sût d'instinct comment voler, comment suivre les courants aériens ascendants, se laisser planer et profiter. Dès qu'elle se senti portée par le vent, Hermione comprit le sens du mot "liberté".

Loin au-dessous s'étalait les paysages du nord de l'Angleterre. Á vol d'oiseau elle ne devait pas être très éloignée de Pré-au-Lard. L'idée était tentante, mais elle n'avait personne à y retrouver. Elle se contenta de prendre plaisir à regarder le paysage. D'un côté elle pouvait se faufiler entre les haies, sentir l'air chaud venant de la terre. Les parfums de mille fleurs lui pénétraient les narines. Elle se laissa enivrer par des odeurs qu'elle réapprenait à connaitre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et devinrent des heures. Le petit oiseau tournoyait dans la clarté de la lune comme affolé. Pourtant aucun danger ne guettait, Hermione était assez forte pour se défendre. Elle se posa sur la plus haute branche d'un grand chêne mort depuis longtemps et que le fermier du cru n'avait pas encore fait abattre. De là-haut elle avait un panorama extraordinaire sur la nature environnante. Tout paraissait sans limites, harmonieux et calme. Très différent de sa vie actuelle en somme. Les premiers rayons du soleil allaient bientôt paraitre, Hermione jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sa promenade l'avait solidement requinqué.

Plus rien ne la rattachait au monde humain, sorcier ou moldu. Rien ne pouvait s'opposer à ce qu'elle parte loin de sa prison. Il était clair pour la jeune fille qu'elle était enfermée dans la sollicitude et le confort de l'auberge du "sleepin' chess". Cet échiquier qui à une lettre près devenait ce coffre[2] où elle se laissait gentiment enfermer depuis avril. C'était maintenant fini.

Planant le long de la façade du "sleepin' chess", l'hirondelle obliqua vers le quai. Rapidement elle oscilla entre les mats des navires amarrés et prit la direction de la pleine mer. Au ras des flots, Hermione sentait l'air marin, salé et iodé. Cette fraicheur sembla l'éveiller d'un long sommeil. La mission qu'elle s'était fixée était encore très éloignée de son achèvement. Elle pouvait fuir et oublier, cependant, sans sa participation, son sacrifice, rien ne changerait. Hermione ne pouvait tolérer la mort de Dumbledore, que Bill Weasley soit défiguré, que les mangemorts soient libres. La lumière rasante d'un soleil naissant para l'écume des vagues de milliers de scintillement rougeoyant.

La Nature victorieuse se dévoila à la jeune fille. Quoi qu'elle décide de faire, les jours s'écouleraient normalement. L'avenir lui appartenait, mais elle n'était pas seule. Toute une équipe était prête à la soutenir, corps et âmes. Certains avaient déjà mis leurs vies en danger pour elle, sans demander d'explication. Ils lui faisaient confiance et elle envisageait de fuir ! Dégoûtée par ces faiblesses Hermione cru qu'elle ne pourrait continuer à voler. Elle cru un instant distinguer le visage rayonnant de Ron au creux des nuages.

Ses amis d'aujourd'hui et ceux de l'avenir avaient besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. L'équilibre des nécessités, le partage des responsabilités, des difficultés était un élément qu'elle occultait. Elle n'était pas seule, ni prisonnière, elle était liée à eux par le devoir et l'affection. Ces pouvoirs que Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais entrevus. Elle comprenait la force de l'Amour que défendait tant Dumbledore. Ce n'était plus le vent qui soulevait l'hirondelle, mais ce pouvoir fantastique, sans limites. Elle allait les rejoindre.

**"§§§"**

Un petit oiseau se posa doucement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du premier étage et se glissa habillement à l'intérieur. Dans un mouvement élégant, Hermione reprit sa forme initiale. Un brin de toilette serait nécessaire avant de descendre. La jeune fille était épuisée par sa nuit blanche. Elle était surtout bien plus à l'écoute d'elle-même et des autres. Les traces de ses pensées de la veille s'étaient estompées.

Sur le pont du "Roireau" le capitaine Olaf esquissa un sourire. Il avait eu raison d'insister auprès de Dumbledore pour s'occuper de cette jeune femme venue de leur avenir. Il pourrait en profiter en temps venu que diable !

Pour le moment il était rassuré de constater que la crise existentielle qu'il sentit mûrir en son sein semblait se mourir. Perdre sa baguette avait été un coup très dur pour son moral. Elle ne comprenait pas encore en quoi elle était déjà très différente de cette fillette qu'il avait laissé monter dans la bisquine, cela viendrait. Elle en avait fait les premières expériences.

Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre le discours d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce jeune arrogant qu'il avait recueilli après la mort accidentelle de sa jeune sœur. Qu'il avait changé le vaniteux qui aimait à parler de "l'intérêt du plus grand nombre", et ce Grimenwald qui se croyait si fort. Á lui seul, il aurait pu les vaincre ensemble, s'il avait été jeune aussi. Quel déluge de violence ces deux hommes avaient pu déverser l'un contre l'autre avant d'entrevoir la vérité. Et ce fut Albus, le gamin, qui avait compris le premier. On ne gagne jamais seul. Une équipe ce n'est pas un chef et des sous-fifres, ça c'est bon pour Jedusor. Parfois, le chef doit apprendre de ses équipiers. Ils doivent tous s'aimer et se soutenir. Une équipe c'est la cohésion presque familial, la confiance absolue et sans condition.

Oui, Olaf pensa qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal dans cette affaire.

- Allons, Miss Granger, nous avons des choses importantes à faire. Malheureusement, comme votre ami Potter vous risquez de souffrir beaucoup trop. Fit-il à haute voix, pour lui-même.

- Elle ne restera jamais seule Olaf. Ni maintenant, ni lorsque vous serez parti. C'est une promesse.

- Merci Albus.

**"§§§"**

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que qu'Hermione vivait sans baguette magique. Les premiers jours d'octobre s'étalaient tranquillement, sous la pluie en règle générale. Avoir accepté ces compagnons tels qu'ils étaient l'avait soulagée. Rodrigue était trop prévenant ? C'était à elle de ne pas en abuser. Roger était hautain ? Elle savait qu'il était rejeté du monde moldu et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se construire qu'en reproduisant ce monde. Jack était amoureux d'elle ? Elle devait le considérer comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Étonnamment, le jeune homme en fut sensible et ragaillardit. Les sous-entendus entre eux avaient cessés.

Albert était lunatique ? Dans ce cas là, sa propre expérience et ces relations avec Percy Weasley l'aidait à le comprendre. Et, quand elle en avait un peu assez des autres, elle se réfugiait à ses côtés. Au cours de ces longues discussions elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il était insensible à ses charmes.

- Dis-moi Al', demanda-t-elle un jour qu'ils discutaient des liens généalogiques de la famille régnante d'Angleterre, pourquoi tu ne sors jamais ?

- La bagatelle, ça n'est pas vraiment une occupation pour moi. se contenta-t-il de répondre. Hermione en trouva qu'ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas à ça.

- Et pourquoi ? Moi, j'ai bien Jack pour m'amuser. Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un coquin geste de la main à destination de Jack somnolant sur un siège proche. Le destinataire en fit un bond de surprise et rougit comme une pivoine.

- Justement… fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Hermione se mordit les lèvres en comprenant.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il y ait des… gens comme toi, parmi sorciers.

- Merci, je ne suis pas une bête de foire non plus. s'enflamma-t-il avant de se ressaisir et de regarder tout autour pour s'assurer que personne n'avait compris ce qu'ils se disaient.

L'affaire était entendue. De ce jour-là Hermione n'aurait plus aucun secret pour son ami Albert. Et elle mit ses menaces à exécution. Il n'est pas certain que le malheureux historien en soit flatté. Mais leurs conversations devinrent moins plates et tournaient plus allégrement sur les attributs masculins, sur les goûts et les préférences de chacun. Depuis le départ de Molly Weasley, Hermione n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir à discuter. Incidemment, Hermione redevint, en attendant sa nouvelle baguette, la jeune fille que les événements avaient mise sous silence.

Le capitaine Olaf n'était pas dupe des raisons de l'amélioration de l'état du moral d'Hermione. Du jour où il avait recruté ce jeune homme effacé et brillant il se doutait que son intégration serait délicate. Ses tendances n'étaient pas aussi mal ressenties que dans le monde moldu, néanmoins ce n'était jamais facile. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble presque dix ans et, en six mois, une inconnue avait fait bien plus pour lui.

Á présent l'historien rentrait presque chaque jour pour diner au lieu d'arriver trop tard. Par ailleurs, ses relations avec le très puritain Lord Spencer s'étaient passablement améliorées. Hermione avait habilement fait comprendre à l'un et l'autre que leurs relations personnelles pouvaient s'articuler autour du milieu qu'ils fréquentaient le plus. L'historien emmena le Lord avec lui dans les domaines et les châteaux qu'il visitait. Le Lord faisait les présentations entre l'historien et le propriétaire des lieux. L'osmose prenait et le travail de l'équipe du capitaine Thorsthon était grandement amélioré.

**"§§§"**

Le matin du 28 octobre resterait dans la mémoire d'Hermione comme l'un des plus cuisants de sa vie. Depuis un moment déjà ses doigts fourmillaient en permanence. John lui avait fait part de son expérience d'ancien auror. Á sa connaissance une seule chose pouvait occasionner de tels symptômes, l'état magique de manque.

- Quoi ça ? s'écria Hermione qui n'avait jamais eu recours à une quelconque drogue.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes dépendances _Seagull._ Hermione tiqua à ce surnom, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus relever. En plus, Jack aimait bien, alors…

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas pratiqué la magie depuis longtemps. Il posa un regard aigu sur la jeune femme. Le tas de linge qui était son apparence habituelle avait disparu. L'espace d'un instant l'auror était revenu à la surface. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas lancé de sort ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis que j'ai perdu ma baguette certainement. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules de manière à signaler l'absence d'importance du fait.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à emprunter la baguette de l'un de nous pour t'entrainer de temps en temps ? Mais tu es folle ! Les derniers mots avaient dépassé le nombre normal de décibels.

D'autorité l'ancien auror lui mit sa propre baguette dans la main et lui intima l'ordre de s'en servir à l'instant. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi John avait fait preuve d'une telle inquiétude. D'un geste nonchalant elle tendit la baguette de son ami vers un vase posé sur la table voisine et lança un léger _windgardium léviosa._

Contrairement à son attente, le vase explosa en centaines de fragments. Elle dût se baisser précipitamment, accompagné en cela par Rodrigue et John, pour éviter les éclats coupants.

- Tu comprends maintenant ? lança l'ancien auror acerbe.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas ce que l'on risquait.

- J'en connais qui en sont morts ! Alors, s'il te plait, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tant que tu n'as pas récupéré ta baguette, tu en emprunte une à l'un de nous. trancha-t-il.

Les habitués accoururent en entendant l'explosion. Ils eurent quelques difficultés à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Néanmoins, une fois que tout fut dit, ils se proposèrent dans une délicieuse cacophonie de prêter leur baguette respective à la jeune fille qui se sentit rosir puis rougir devant autant d'attention. Ils étaient devenus sa famille. Elle ne le formulait pas, mais elle le savait.

* * *

[1] Vous ne pensiez pas apprendre tout, tout de suite tout de même ? Moi je sais. Na !

[2] Chest en anglais. Vous l'aviez pas vue venir celle là !


	11. Chap 10 : Il y a les vivants

Un chapitre court, pour respirer un peu avant des moments plus rythmés.

Comment-ça j'ai tué le suspens ?

**Chap. 10 : Il y a les vivants…**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, chaque membre de l'équipe du capitaine Olaf insistait pour qu'Hermione utilise leur baguette. Dès qu'elle croisait quelqu'un, la jeune fille se voyait contrainte de prendre une baguette qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou peu, pour effectuer un sort quelconque. Ce qui devenait pénible quand elle venait à croiser trois ou quatre personnes d'affilé dans un couloir. Elle soupçonnait certains de faire sciemment la queue pour la croiser à la file. Néanmoins, cette pratique avait un bénéfice notable pour la jeune fille. Elle s'entrainait à contrôler des baguettes qui naturellement ne tenaient pas à se soumettre à elle.

Le capitaine Olaf qui avait des connaissances sur de nombreux domaines, ce qui était souvent désagréable, en avait parlé le soir du 28 octobre. Selon lui, et il faudrait en demander la confirmation à Ollivander, certaines baguettes peuvent se relier selon les sorts qu'elles ont amplifié ou qu'elles soient constituées des mêmes éléments. Hermione confirma le fait. Bien qu'elle ne puisse raconter le combat entre Voldemort ressuscité et Harry, elle raconta qu'elle avait entendu parler de deux baguettes jumelles qui ne parvenaient pas à s'opposer l'une à l'autre.

La discussion glissa vers la propriété d'une baguette. Ce fut au tour de John de se montrer savant. Les aurors devaient parfois s'attaquer à des conglomérats de trafiquants vraiment écœurants. Les pires étant ceux qui volaient des baguettes magiques. Les malheureux qui étaient dépouillés retrouvaient sans peine une nouvelle baguette, et là n'était pas le problème. La difficulté résidait dans le fait qu'il est impossible de transmettre une baguette de gré à gré. Une baguette neuve choisit son propriétaire, une baguette ancienne change selon les victoires et les défaites.

- C'est pourquoi il est difficile de maitriser une baguette qui n'est pas à vous. conclu-t-il.

- Il faut gagner son adhésion lors d'un combat ? demanda Albert.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer au moins ? interrogea Hermione, moins subjuguée par le sujet. Des réactions autour d'elle lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver la solution un peu extrême.

- Non. Un simple combat permet à la baguette de changer de maitre. Attrapez la baguette de votre adversaire ainsi elle sera passe sous votre contrôle et obéira aussi bien que la votre.

- Bon à savoir. Commenta Jack sur le ton du connaisseur.

- Assommer son adversaire à grand coups de poings, ça ne marche pas, Jack. Remarqua, amusé, l'ancien auror. Les convives trinquèrent et rirent ensemble un moment.

**« §§§ »**

Décidemment, Hermione avait hâte que sa baguette lui revienne. Elle se sentait totalement désarmée. Malgré l'entrainement quotidien que représentait l'échange des baguettes, elle n'avait pas avancé dans sa recherche de Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres se cachait probablement déjà en Albanie. Son capitaine ne jugeait pas qu'elle soit prête pour partir si loin et seule.

Du mois de septembre, où elle avait perdu sa baguette en ramenant la tablette runique, jusqu'au mois de novembre, elle avait attendu un paquet d'Ollivander. Certains membres du groupe allaient parfois le questionner sur la baguette. Immuablement, ils revenaient avec l'assurance que le fabricant faisait de son mieux. Cependant, l'os de sirène s'opposait à la plupart des tentatives d'introduction dans une baguette.

En attendant, Hermione procédait à des missions de surveillance ou s'entrainait à divers sortilèges. Sans le savoir, elle subissait les bases de l'entrainement des aurors. Étrangement, le capitaine Olaf avait désigné John Vangard comme professeur, Hermione et Albert comme élèves. Ceux-ci avaient inutilement protesté qu'ils ne ressentaient pas la nécessité d'une telle formation. Ensuite, ils avaient tenté de faire partager leur sort à Jack qui était mystérieusement exclu de cette formation. On leur avait répondu que Jack avait déjà subi cette formation et d'autres qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer devant lui.

- Les moldus rapprocheraient son entrainement de celui des commandos. expliqua leur professeur. Même moi, je ne suis pas certain de venir à bout de cette montagne de muscle.

- De toute façon, il est de notre côté. glissa Albert ironique. Enfin, surtout celui d'Hermione. Pour sa peine il reçut un coup de coude vigoureux dans les côtes. John ne sembla pas remarquer que l'un de ses élèves se tordait de douleur.

- Quand vous aurez fini de faire le pitre, nous aurons des choses à faire.

Á des pratiques magiques, leur formateur adjoignit des obligations d'entrainement physique. Hermione n'avait jamais fait autant de sport que depuis son arrivée à Heuton-Pagnell. Les rondeurs de l'adolescence n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Si l'aiguille de sa balance magique ne cessait de lui indiquer une prise de poids, la part de muscle devenait proprement ahurissante. La plupart des femmes seraient jalouses de sa ligne. Néanmoins la jeune fille pensait que si l'entrainement durait un peu longtemps, elle ressemblerait bientôt à une bodybuildeuse. Il est des corpulences plus glamour.

Entre ses missions et les entrainements, Hermione n'avait guère le temps de s'amuser ou de s'ennuyer. Néanmoins, elle continuait de correspondre avec Molly Weasley. Après l'incident dû à l'état de manque magique elle avait repensé à Sirius. Lorsqu'il était à Azkaban il avait été privé de baguette à son tour. Elle se demanda comment il avait vécu la chose et comment cela l'avait affecté. Une réflexion en induisant une autre, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait demander à Molly de veiller sur son ami.

'"_Chère Molly,  
Lors d'une visite que j'ai faite à Londres l'an passé, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune garçon très charmant et sympathique. J'ai dû partir précipitamment sans pouvoir le remercier des attentions adorables qu'il avait eues à mon égard.  
Il s'appelle Sirius Black et habite parfois au "chaudron baveur". Je l'y ai encore aperçu la dernière fois que je suis monté au chemin de traverse.  
Je crois qu'il est malheureux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il courre me retrouver ici. J'ai déjà assez de Jack à me couvrir de son regard énamouré. Je voudrais seulement qu'il soit apaisé et reprenne une vie normale._

_Merci d'avance,  
Hermione._

_P.S. Il me connait sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson. Surtout ne lui donne pas mon vrai prénom."_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Moins d'une semaine après cet envoi, Molly Weasley lui racontait dans le détail ce qu'elle avait prévu et obtenu.

_"Ma très chère Hermione,  
J'ai pris contact avec ton amoureux. Il est en effet plutôt attaché à la jeune fille qu'il a rencontrée l'an passé. Je lui ai transmis les amitiés de son amie et nous avons sympathisés. Je dois reconnaitre qu'il est charmant.  
J'ai eu un peu de travail pour le rendre présentable, mais à présent c'est un beau jeune homme. Je ne suis pas intéressée, mais je peux te dire que tu rates quelque chose.  
En plus, c'est un ami de Dumbledore, il est même le parrain du survivant.  
Nous avons projeté de l'inviter avec son filleul pour que l'enfant soit intégré au monde sorcier en jouant de temps en temps avec mes Ron, Fred et George._

_A bientôt  
Molly"_

Au moins, la parfaite femme d'intérieur ne perdait pas le nord. On lui laissait un homme désespéré et elle en faisait un gentleman avisé et présentable. Contraste saisissant lorsque l'on considérait l'échec patent que représentait Ronald. Cette espèce de rustre mal ficelé, hermétique à toute forme de galanterie, et aussi bon danseur qu'un babouin tétraplégique. Un garçon craquant en somme.

_"Chère Molly,  
Je te remercie de tout cœur de l'effort que tu fournis pour aider mon ami.  
Il mérite de l'attention et de l'affection. Je sais que je ne saurais pas lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Il a perdu ses meilleurs amis, l'un d'eux est même un traitre. Il a toujours été rejeté par sa famille qui lui préférait son frère. Malgré cela il a un cœur d'or et il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un de fiable et de sincère à ses côtés.  
Peux-tu lui demander de traiter son elfe de maison avec un peu plus de respect. Il y gagnera !_

_Embrasse bien fort, Arthur, Charly, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny pour moi,  
ton amie,  
Hermione."_

Hermione avait laissé dans ses courriers nombres d'indices montrant qu'elle connaissait rudement bien Sirius. Elle espérait que cela ne se remarquerait pas trop. D'un autre côté, une fois qu'elle sera rentrée à son époque, cela n'aura plus d'importance. Hermione-Pansy-Seagull aura cessé d'exister dès que Voldemort… non, que Tom Jedusor… sera rayé de la surface.

Insensiblement, la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude d'appeler le seigneur des ténèbres par son vrai nom et non celui qu'il s'était donné. Auparavant elle ne connaissait qu'Albus Dumbledore qui fit la même chose. Á cette époque elle avait une telle crainte du mage noir que de prononcer son pseudonyme était suffisant pour faire hérisser la totalité de sa pilosité naturelle. Pourtant, à force de fréquenter Olaf Thorsthon, c'est son vrai nom qui apparaissait le plus souvent dans les conversations. D'une certaine manière c'était montrer du respect pour le brillant jeune homme qui avait tant impressionné le monde magique. D'un autre côté, c'était placer le seigneur des ténèbres devant ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Définitivement, cette approche convenait à Hermione. Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, devenu Voldemort il exhibait surtout sa force. Pourtant ses faiblesses demeuraient enfouies en lui. Utiliser son nom montrait que l'on était conscient de cela. Indirectement, de cette façon Hermione rappelait qu'elle aussi avait ses failles.

**« §§§ »**

Enfin, début novembre, deux messages parvinrent au "sleepin' chess". Le premier venait de Molly Weasley. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lire le nom de l'expéditeur pour s'en rendre compte. Avec le temps elle avait appris à reconnaitre les mouvements de son poignet. La seconde lettre était plus énigmatique.

L'enveloppe était banale mais pas vulgaire. Il n'y avait pas de cachet pour la sceller, ce qui n'était pas anormal. Curieuse plutôt qu'inquiète, la jeune fille finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe. Quelques mots d'une écriture élégante, particulièrement soignée invitait Hermione à se rendre au chemin de traverse pour y prendre possession de sa nouvelle baguette. Elle retint avec peine un cri de joie. Enfin le moment qu'elle attendait tant arrivait. Le courrier du célèbre fabricant n'indiquait qu'une heure, pas le type de baguette. La jeune fille était un peu déçue de devoir attendre le lendemain pour prendre en main son nouvel outil. Elle ignorait encore quel bois avait réussi à supporter l'os de sirène.

C'est avec une émotion un peu ternie qu'elle se rabattît sur la lettre de son amie.

"_Chère Hermione,  
Nous avons, avec Sirius, eut de longues conversations à propos d'une certaine Pansy. Il n'est pas dupe, il a parfaitement deviné que je sais où tu te trouves. Jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à éviter la gaffe. Je crains seulement que l'un de mes aînés ne lui avoue tout sans le vouloir.  
Avec Arthur nous avons pensé à une solution._"

Hermione interrompit sa lecture en retenant un rire. Si le pauvre Arthur Weasley savait dans quelle situation sa femme le plongeait parfois, il serait atterré. Heureusement leur couple était solide et ce genre de manœuvres ne changerait rien.

"_Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas au Terrier pour la noël ?  
De son côté, Sirius a proposé gentiment sa maison qui est vide. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas trouver une maison digne d'un séjour festif. D'ailleurs il te remercie de tes conseils à propos de son elfe. Il parait que leurs relations se sont améliorées et que "Kreatur" cesse de grommeler constamment.  
Je n'ai pas bien compris. Il parait que l'elfe parle à la mère de Sirius. Mais si j'ai suivi, sa mère est morte depuis longtemps. Tu me raconteras.  
Nous avons largement la place de vous recevoir à la maison.  
Avec un peu de chance, une seule chambre pourra suffire."_

Décidemment, Molly ne s'arrangeait pas. En la rencontrant plus jeune, Hermione ne pensait pas apprendre à connaitre une jeune femme nettement moins embarrassée par les questions de morale et plus compréhensive vis-à-vis des comportements licencieux. Cependant, elle se demandait si elle ne préférait pas la Molly-mère-de-Ron. Celle-là ne cherchait pas à la mettre dans le lit d'un homme au moins. D'autant qu'Hermione se laisserait faire bien plus facilement s'il était question de Ron.

"_Nous avons rencontré Albus Dumbledore en personne. C'est un homme impressionnant !  
Il m'a demandé pourquoi nous nous intéressions à Sirius. Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai dû lui raconter qu'une de mes amies l'avait aidé contre Pettigrew.  
Ce qui est étonnant c'est que Dumbledore a marmonné ton prénom tout contre mon oreille avant de m'adresser un grand sourire entendu.  
Il te connait ?  
Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !"_

Hermione se demandait comment son directeur d'école pouvait avoir fait le rapprochement entre Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Parkinson. A priori, le rapport est évident. La jeune fille se serait donné des gifles tant ses pseudonymes étaient transparent. Qui plus est, Olaf et Albus étaient très proches. Le premier avait probablement dû raconter au second sa rencontre et ses objectifs. La question serait de savoir comment Dumbledore se comporterait à son propos dans l'avenir. Elle nota que depuis toujours, autant qu'Harry, elle bénéficiait d'un régime de faveur de la part de Dumbledore. Les origines de ce comportement provenaient peut-être des événements qu'elle était en train de vivre.

"_Les enfants demandent souvent quand leur tata Hermione viendra les voir. Comme il reste un peu de temps avant la noël et que je ne suis pas surchargée de travail, je pensais venir avec les enfants au cours de la prochaine semaine.  
Dis-moi quel jour serait le plus commode,  
Molly"._

La lettre de Molly Weasley inquiéta un peu Hermione. La probabilité de rencontrer Sirius à l'une ou l'autre de leurs rencontres n'était pas nulle. Pour le moment, la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas se trouver en face de lui. Par contre, les enfants lui manquaient souvent. Jack et Albert lui plaisantaient souvent son "instinct maternel" lorsqu'elle évoquait avec eux la fratrie Weasley. Ils ignoraient évidemment que des sentiments plus profonds la liaient à l'un des garçons de la famille aux cheveux roux. Malgré tout, elle finit par accepter de voir Molly et ses enfants la semaine suivante. Par souci de simplicité, elle transplanerait directement au Terrier après avoir récupéré sa baguette le jeudi qui venait.

**« §§§ »**

Le jeudi matin, Jack, Albert et Hermione transplanèrent très tôt dans le Londres moldu. La jeune fille était parvenue à convaincre les deux hommes à flâner un peu dans la ville qu'ils connaissaient si mal étant l'un et l'autre des sang-purs.

Sans qu'elle accepta de l'admettre, Hermione appréciait de promener ses amis dans ce monde qui leur était mal connu car cela la mettait en valeur. Depuis qu'elle résidait à Heuton-Pagnell, elle n'était plus la miss-je-sais-tout, Albert étant encore plus cultivé qu'elle, et Jack la surpassait dans l'exécution de la plupart des sorts. C'étaient là deux situations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sortie de son cocon protecteur de l'école, la jeune fille brillantissime avait perdu un peu de son lustre. Au départ, elle l'avait assez mal vécu. Ses entrainements lui permettaient de reprendre un peu sur ses coéquipiers mais c'était surtout au travers du monde moldu qu'elle pouvait montrer sa supériorité. Donc, elle tenait à en profiter.

Rapidement, elle transforma les tenues sorcières de ses compagnons en vêtements moldus. Depuis un moment elle-même ne portait plus que des tenues civiles qu'elles trouvaient un peu plus flatteuses à l'œil et plus commodes à l'usage. Seuls ses cheveux broussailleux restaient pleinement libres de leurs mouvements. Au grand désespoir de Molly Weasley, Hermione ne prenait jamais la peine de les discipliner.

Cette fois, les trois promeneurs ne provoquaient aucune curiosité de la part des passants. Ils s'arrêtaient souvent, sous la pression de l'un ou l'autre des garçons, devant la vitrine des magasins moldus. Derrière les grands panneaux de verre se tassaient des objets ou des vêtements qui amusaient, inquiétaient ou surprenaient les sorciers. Loin d'être agacée par ces hésitations, ces revirements, ces changements de direction, ces exclamations admiratives ou moqueuses, Hermione trouvait leur générosité vraiment rafraichissante. Ils étaient comme deux enfants perdus dans un immense magasin de jouets. Tout ou presque les intriguait, Hermione passait son temps à expliquer à quoi servait ceci ou cela, comment utiliser un presse-purée ou une voiture. Elle avait l'impression de se voir à postériori lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois au chemin de traverse.

Pour achever leur matinée, Hermione leur proposa de diner dans un restaurant moldu. La proposition ne reçut pas un accueil des plus extatique. Le premier, Jack s'opposa fermement à l'idée de s'installer à une table non magique. Il doutait de trouver des produits à son goût. Pour tout dire, il s'était déjà fait son opinion et refusait tout net d'essayer des produits transformés par les moldus. De son côté, Albert était moins délicat. Ayant souvent eu affaires avec des moldus dans son travail, il lui était arrivé de partager une table avec eux. Néanmoins, il rappela que pour ces occasions il s'agissait toujours de grands restaurants. Hermione consentit à reconnaitre que ses finances ne permettraient pas de consommer quoi que ce soit dans un quatre étoiles. Mais elle insista sur le plaisir que des sorciers trouveraient à manger normalement des plats simples. Les palabres durèrent jusqu'à midi, n'ayant cessé de marcher, ils durent se rabattre sur un restaurant italien proche.

Ils s'installèrent dans une pizzeria apparemment très soignée. La clientèle nombreuse tendait à prouver que le menu était bon. Le serveur les guida dans une arrière salle située sous un dôme de verre, ce qui donnait une clarté particulière à la pièce. Le décor était passablement minimaliste, et Hermione jugea que c'était mieux ainsi. Quelques photos passées couvraient des murs blancs crème. Il n'y avait aucune de ces décorations de mauvais goût que certains restaurateurs affectionnent, tels les représentations en plâtres des scènes de la vie quotidienne, les trompe-l'œil divers et variés.

- Et c'est quoi ça, un _Asti _? demanda Jack.

- Un vin italien. répondit Hermione sans même lever la tête de son menu. Attention, c'est fort ! intervint-elle, prenant conscience que les sorciers buvaient fort peu d'alcool.

- Je prendrais une salade variée, une quatre-saisons et un capuccino, et vous me mettrez du chianti _Abruzzio_ en boisson. Merci. Et vous ? demanda Albert, finissant sa propre commande.

- Une _carbonara_ à la place de la pizza. confirma Hermione.

- De tout, c'est possible ? interrogea le géant. Mais, devant les dénégations de la jeune fille, il se contenta d'une pizza _Santa Regina_ avec une entrée de charcuteries locales et un plateau de fromage avant son _tiramisu. _Il avait faim s'excusa-t-il.

En voyant le géant blond se bâfrer littéralement, Hermione pensa avec émotion à Ron. Ils avaient le même comportement face à de la nourriture. Cela l'agaçait parfois, mais elle devait reconnaitre que l'énergie déployée pour avaler si vite une si grande quantité de nourriture méritait le respect. Les dénominations des plats avaient un peu perturbé Jack. Cependant, dès que les assiettes furent remplies, il comprit parfaitement que le tout pouvait se manger. Il ne s'en priva pas, finissant les plats de ses compagnons.

Après avoir avalé un café corsé et payé l'addition, les jeunes gens furent raccompagnés par le patron du restaurant affable et satisfait de voir un client commander trois pizzas d'affilées. Une fois sur le trottoir, alors que le restaurateur se rentrait enfin, les mains brulantes à force de les avoir serrés avec l'italien, Hermione rompit le silence digestif.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la nourriture moldue, je trouve que tu désavoue rapidement tes principes.

- Des principes, on en a, ou pas. Fit Jack. A priori, j'en ai plus. Et il partit d'un rire tonitruant, au grand désespoir de ses compagnons. L'humour n'était pas sa spécialité.

- Arrête Jack, tu te ridiculise. trancha Albert. Je dois reconnaitre que ce restaurant ne démérite pas. La pizza était bien cuite et le vin servi à bonne température.

- Je ne suis pas critique culinaire, mais je dois reconnaitre que ça m'a plut. reprit Jack.

- On l'avait remarqué. scandèrent ses équipiers ensembles. Les rires furent alors partagés.

Leur repas avait été un moment agréable. Jack et Hermione avaient profité des plats, l'un pour les découvrir, l'autre pour se souvenir. Albert, lui avait ouvertement tenté de séduire le serveur. Un échange de papiers, autres que l'addition, laissa entrevoir à Hermione qu'il était parvenu à ses fins. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui en parler, mais se promit d'y penser.

Ils parvinrent au "chaudron baveur" près de deux heures avant le rendez-vous fixer par Ollivander. Devant l'insistance de Jack, ils se firent servir chacun une bière au comptoir. Hermione scruta les visages des clients pour s'assurer que Sirius n'était pas déjà là. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne saurait pas la reconnaitre, mais le risque existait malgré tout. Heureusement, le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas dans l'établissement. Néanmoins, Hermione insista pour ne pas trainer trop longtemps.

Le trajet jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander fut bien plus tranquille que la fois précédente. Ils croisèrent quelques uns des garçons qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés. Étrangement, ils ne cherchèrent pas à se moquer du géant ou de ses compagnons. En les croisant, Jack avait un sourire narquois qui se dessinait. Les deux autres préférant les ignorer.

Le fabricant de baguettes magiques les accueillis avec ses manières affables habituelles. Il dévisagea les deux compagnons de la jeune fille, cherchant visiblement à se souvenir de leurs baguettes respectives. Quand les souvenirs souhaités furent retrouvés, ces traits se détendirent un peu et il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Hermione observa les petites manières d'Ollivander en se demandant combien de temps encore il allait la faire attendre.

- Mademoiselle, fit-il soudain, j'ai connu quelques difficultés pour soumettre le cœur de votre baguette. Mais j'y suis parvenu.

- Merci. se lança Hermione. Le silence qui avait suivi l'affirmation du commerçant semblant indiquer qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que la science des baguettes est très précise. Les contraintes qu'elle doit respecter sont incontournables. Le travail que vous m'avez demandé était aux limites du possible.

- Mais vous avez réussi. coupa le géant.

- En effet. L'os de sirène refusait tout traitement. Finalement je l'ai laissé choisir l'essence qu'il attendait. Je dois reconnaitre que le résultat est pour le moins étonnant. Les effets du fabricant commençaient doucement à venir à bout de la patience de la jeune fille.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous réussi ?

- Du bois de séquoia. Je n'en utilise jamais. Mais, assez parlé, tenez.

Enfin, Hermione recevait sa nouvelle baguette. L'objet était particulièrement inhabituel. Son cœur était constitué d'un ossement qui avait sauvé la vie de la jeune fille. Le bois était choisi dans une essence peu représentée. Le fabricant de baguette lui présenta l'objet posé sur un écrin de velours bleu roi. Elle était superbe, plus longue que l'ancienne mais plus fine. Un peu à l'image de sa propriétaire qui avait subit le même genre de changements.

Hermione avança lentement sa main vers la baguette qui émit quelques étincelles avant même le contact. Observateur avide, Ollivander paru particulièrement satisfait de cette réaction. Il leur affirma que cette manifestation était la preuve de l'existence d'une connexion particulière entre la jeune fille et sa baguette. Il ajouta que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une baguette de commande dans ces conditions. La baguette existant déjà avant qu'il ne la fabrique.

Ollivander prophétisa de grandes choses à la jeune femme et lui serra très chaleureusement la main. Hermione comprit que le fabricant passait à autre chose et qu'il la remerciait poliment. Á présent, elle tenait fermement sa baguette, de nouvelles étincelles s'échappaient de son extrémité, comme pour marquer son contentement d'être enfin dans la main de sa propriétaire officielle. Tous les petits sorts que la sorcière tenta pour s'essayer étaient parfaitement réussis. Albert glissa à la jeune fille qu'elle ne devait pas se croire trop puissante. Sa dextérité devant bien plus à leurs entrainements et au fait qu'elle s'était habituée à des baguettes qui ne se soumettaient pas à elle. Sa propre baguette concentrait évidemment bien mieux sa magie.

Le trajet du retour jusqu'au "chaudron baveur" fut émaillé de jets colorés. Toute à son plaisir, Hermione abusait clairement du privilège d'user librement de la magie. Tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, du moins ceux qui ne présentaient aucun danger, furent lancés sans discernement. Des étals manquèrent de s'envoler, d'autres rétrécirent avant de grossir démesurément. En un mot, Hermione propagea un vent de panique dans tout le chemin de traverse avant que des agents du ministère lui demandent de se calmer. L'air penaud que la jeune fille adopta pour la fin du trajet réjouit ses compagnons jusqu'à l'hilarité. Hermione qui se vexait pour nombre de chose parfois futiles préféra rire de concert.

Elle les embrassa sur les deux joues lorsqu'ils débouchèrent du "chaudron baveur" sur la rue moldue, et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Elle était attendue chez une amie très chère. Albert esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe de la main, Jack resta interloqué, se demandant visiblement si "l'ami" était un homme ou une femme.

**« §§§ »**

Un craquement caractéristique signala à Molly Weasley que quelqu'un venait de transplaner à proximité du jardin du Terrier. Elle laissa Charly et Bill s'occuper de leurs frères cadets et prit Ginny dans les bras avant de se diriger vers l'origine du bruit. Bientôt les deux femmes se serraient dans leurs bras. Elles ne s'étaient plus vues depuis le mois d'août précédent. Les enfants avaient déjà beaucoup changés. Molly avait assuré que six mois sont d'une grande importance quand il s'agissait d'enfants. La petite Ginny avait maintenant dix-huit mois et marchait, beaucoup et vite.

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement. Les enfants étaient un peu durs, mais cela venait surtout du fait qu'ils devaient rester enfermer une grande partie de leurs journées. En novembre, il faisait trop froid dehors pour les y laisser jouer. La présence de "tata" Hermione avait aussi accru leurs potentiels. Contrairement a ce que craignait la jeune fille, tous les roux se précipitèrent pour avoir le droit à qui un câlin, qui un bisou. Pour arranger les choses, Hermione s'était arrêté pour acheter quelques menus présents moldus aux enfants. Elle se disait que cela leur permettrait d'être plus sensibles au monde non-sorcier, une fois plus grands. Elle espérait surtout que Ron aurait moins de défiance vis-à-vis d'elle dans leur futur commun s'il était habitué à son univers à elle.

Les enfants ne se préoccupèrent nullement de l'origine des jouets qu'on leur offrait. Ils parurent totalement satisfaits de voir, en les déballant, des modèles réduits, des cubes en bois, un ensemble de petit chimiste pour les jumeaux, des poupées destinées les unes aux garçons, l'autre à la seule fille de la fratrie. Pourtant, il paraissait évident que la cadette lorgnait les biens de ses frères.

L'ambiance était aimable, comme toujours. Hermione se sentait bien dans cet univers familial. Elle attendait de pouvoir y reprendre sa place véritable, aux côtés de Ron, d'Harry et de Ginny. Cela attendrait néanmoins qu'elle ait accomplie sa mission.

Les heures s'écoulèrent avec une désagréable malice. La jeune fille cru n'être arrivée que quelques instants auparavant lorsque Arthur Weasley transplana depuis le ministère. En entendant ce bruit Hermione eut très peur. Que craignait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas l'exprimer. Des angoisses s'insinuaient régulièrement sans qu'elle puisse expliquer leurs origines. Il était temps qu'elle agisse à nouveau. Depuis septembre elle restait confinée au "sleepin' chess" et cela ne convenait pas tellement à son tempérament. Détail étonnant si l'on considère l'affection particulière qu'elle avait pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard où elle restait des heures entières.

En passant, elle embrassa amicalement le père de famille, prit congé des enfants et étreignit longuement Molly. Il était temps de bouger. Elle expliqua à ses amis qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas venir pour la noël. Qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait à nouveau les rencontrer.

En partant, Hermione pleurait.

Elle l'ignorait, mais Molly aussi, comprenant qu'elles ne se reverraient probablement jamais.


	12. Chap 11 : Et ceux qui sont en mer

Le chapitre précédent vous avait laissé sur votre faim. Là, il y aura de quoi se faire plaisir ;p  
Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux review sont dans le Prologue.

Bonne lecture. 

**Chap. 11. … et ceux qui sont en mer !**

En arrivant à Heuton-Pagnell, Hermione eu la surprise de voir le capitaine Olaf attablé avec John, Albert, Roger et Jack. D'abord, elle fut satisfaite de le voir. Il n'était pratiquement plus apparu depuis qu'ils avaient rapporté la tablette runique. Malgré ses efforts, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qui l'occupait autant. Les mines sombres de la plupart des équipiers d'Hermione lui signalèrent que les décisions de leur chef seraient douloureuses à entendre.

D'un geste affable le vieil homme convia la jeune sorcière à s'installer à leurs côtés. La table était nue, il ne s'y trouvait même pas une boisson. Détail qui intriguait tant il était difficile d'empêcher John de se départir de son whisky-pur-feu dont il faisait une consommation immodérée et, paraissait-il, vitale.

En quelques mots simples, durs à entendre, le capitaine Olaf expliqua que la jeune fille ne resterait plus à l'auberge. Leur mission allait se poursuivre sans le concours du reste de l'équipe à deux détails prêts.

Le cap'taine expliqua que Jack devrait se rendre aussi rapidement que possible en Irlande, destination principale de la bisquine. Il y préparera la rencontre avec un chef de clan local. L'objectif de cette mission étant de trouver une solution pour détruire la magie cachée par Jedusor, toutes les bonnes volontés seraient les bienvenues. Le clan irlandais des O'Bruce dirigé par Patrick Fitzham était structuré et puissant. Leur absence lors de la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres avait pesé en faveur de l'ennemi. Le jeune Jack y était envoyé car il avait complété sa formation de sorcier avec eux, sur le terrain. Farfadets et Korrigans étaient, aux dires du géant, autrement plus sportifs que les gnomes de jardin anglais. L'illustration à grands coups de poings sur la table et dans les airs arracha des sourires amusés et moqueurs autour de l'assemblée. Le ton de la conversation s'allégea légèrement après cette évocation.

Pendant ce temps, la bisquine redescendrait les côtes britanniques, remonterait le Channel avant de se rendre sur la côte ouest de l'Irlande. Le capitaine Olaf prendrait à son bord _Seagull_ et Albert. Hermione tiqua, mais il apparaissait de plus en plus souvent que ce surnom la désigna. Elle se faisait une raison. D'ailleurs ceci avait l'avantage d'occulter son véritable prénom dans les conversations qu'entretenaient ses partenaires avec des clients de passage ou des membres de l'équipe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'idée générale de cette navigation était de permettre aux jeunes gens de finir leur apprentissage magique à ses côtés. Albert se récria en signalant qu'il était plus âgé que Jack et avait déjà fait ses preuves sur le terrain. A part, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait encore besoin d'aide pour maitriser la moitié des sorts dont on lui avait enseigné la théorie.

La capitaine prit du temps pour formuler sa réponse au jeune historien. Son visage ridé se fit plus grave avant qu'il ne daigne reprendre la parole.

- Al', tu as aidé à enfermer Bellatrix Lestrange. Tant que Jedusor et ses "amis" ne sont pas définitivement vaincus, tu es un mort en sursit.

- Tout comme moi, je présume. Fit remarquer avec à propos Roger Spencer.

- En effet. Pourquoi t'ai-je adjoint John, a ton avis ?

Le lord reconnu que c'était un choix judicieux. L'ancien auror, sous des aspects peu glorieux, était encore très capable. Sur de nombreux aspects, il ressemblait nettement à l'un de ses anciens confrères qu'Hermione fréquenterait dans l'avenir. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à John s'il connaissait Alastor Maugrey. Elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle pose la question un de ces jours prochains. L'instant suivant elle prit conscience qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion. Discrètement, elle se pencha vers lui et articula plus qu'elle ne prononça sa question à propos de Fol-œil. L'ivrogne factice concéda qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Mais il ne l'aimait guère. Trop rigide, trop obtus, pas assez imaginatif. Hermione reconnu nettement son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La discussion s'éternisa. L'ensemble des membres de l'équipe comprenait mal pourquoi le capitaine se lançait dans une mission manifestement si périlleuse avec si peu de moyens. Ils s'inquiétèrent aussi vivement du devenir de leur sorcière préférée. Hermione fut bousculée de bourrades affectives illustrant la portée de l'information. Malgré les bleus qu'elle en retirerait, elle trouvait l'attention agréable. Cependant elle savait que les adieux viendraient à un moment ou à un autre. Son départ n'était pas planifié, mais il était incontournable. Elle ressentait à cette idée un pincement au cœur qui trouvait échos dans l'intimité de ses équipiers. En désespoir de cause elle prit la parole pour soutenir le capitaine dans ce choix. Elle affirma sans mentir qu'elle en souffrait autant qu'eux, mais que son destin devait s'accomplir sans eux. Elle espérait seulement pouvoir les revoir un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air et son auditoire s'en rendit pleinement compte.

C'est un Rodrigue pleurant autant qu'une fontaine italienne qui entra à la suite de cette déclaration. Visiblement, il avait écouté avec attention tout ce qui s'était dit depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione dans l'auberge. Il fit voler le repas jusqu'à l'équipe. Albert et Roger eurent à peine le temps de se mettre de côté avant qu'un plat ne se renverse, John fut passablement recouvert de sauce, Hermione évita de justesse une bouteille de bière-au-beurre. Á sa manière, le tenancier de l'auberge était un sorcier dangereux. L'émotion qu'il exprimait soulageait tous les autres. Ils n'avaient pas à montrer la peine qu'ils ressentaient à leur tour, l'un d'eux s'était dévoué.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans une ambiance conviviale. Tous faisait semblant de partager autre chose qu'un repas d'adieux. Malgré les efforts pour rendre agréable l'instant, Hermione avait quelques difficultés à trouver les mets agréables en bouche. Tout lui tournait inlassablement et elle devait insister pour parvenir à avaler chaque bouchée. Ne parvenant plus à trouver du plaisir parmi eux, elle prit congé. Conformément à la tradition, elle dût faire un tour de table pour présenter ses hommages. En se penchant pour embrasser les uns et les autres, elle entendit nombre de recommandation à la prudence, de manifestation de confiance. Seul Jack se démarqua.

Au moment où elle se penchait pour lui déposer une bise sur sa joue glabre, il l'attrapa par la nuque et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut fongueux, un peu trop. La jeune fille se sentit rougir mais ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de l'étreinte du géant blond. Quelques sifflements gaillards accompagnèrent l'audace du jeune homme. Et une série d'applaudissement éclata lorsqu'enfin il la relâcha. Hermione hésita une seconde. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Jack se recula un peu, méfiant. La gifle qu'elle préparait mourut. Elle se pencha à nouveau, mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du jeune homme et prit le contrôle de la situation. ELLE l'embrassait à présent. En se relevant, elle le fixa avec le même regard noir.

- Mufle ! assena-t-elle. Puis en regardant l'attablée, avec un petit geste léger de la main. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, Hermione quitta la pièce d'un pas lent et assuré. Au moins l'un d'entre eux passerait une bonne nuit.

**« §§§ »**

La nuit que passa la jeune fille fut traversée de quelques cauchemars. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour l'échange de la veille. Que Jack la prenne par surprise et lui arrache un baiser n'était pas tellement étonnant. C'était même prévisible. Mais qu'elle s'abandonne à une pulsion n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle avait trahi ses propres sentiments à l'égard de Ron. La première fois qu'elle était sortie avec un autre garçon, c'était surtout pour rendre jaloux l'autre empoté, pas pour le plaisir. Avec Jack, ce n'était que le plaisir.

Le lendemain Hermione craignait de se retrouver confrontée à Jack dès le déjeuner. Si elle pouvait l'éviter, elle se sentirait nettement mieux. Après avoir longuement tergiversé au sommet de l'escalier, après avoir demandé à une Josy hilare de vérifier s'il était dans la salle à manger, Hermione dût se résoudre à descendre.

- Raté ma belle, ton petit-ami est déjà partit. clama joyeusement Rodrigue de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Et pas de gaîté de cœur. poursuivit, tout aussi fort, Roger installé à la dernière table dressée pour déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas, mon petit-ami. grommela Hermione entre les dents en se dirigeant vers lui et John qui finissait aussi de se restaurer.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas petit le gamin. Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent, visiblement satisfaits de cet humour de bas étages.

Désolée, Hermione ne daigna pas répondre et s'installa à leurs côtés. Du déjeuner habituellement conséquent de Rodrigue il restait des tartines de pain grillé desséchées, des jus de fruits tièdes et des œufs brouillés froids. Rien de bien appétissant en somme. Pourtant la jeune fille se fit un devoir d'avaler un repas consistant. Les souvenirs de ses précédentes expéditions maritimes avec le capitaine Olaf lui revenaient en mémoire. Il valait mieux engranger un maximum de calories tant que cela était possible.

Une fois qu'elle fut servie, ses deux voisins de table reprirent une conversation normale. Il était principalement question de surveiller ou d'arrêter des mangemorts potentiels. Malgré son entrainement et les semaines passées au "Sleepin' chess", Hermione ignorait encore comment fonctionnait réellement l'équipe du cap'taine. Les détails techniques qu'abordaient à ses côtés les deux vétérans lui indiquaient sommairement la procédure habituelle. Il semblerait que les aurors du ministère, ou de quelconques agents, entrent en relation avec les indicateurs du capitaine Olaf. Son statut de personnel d'ambassade permettait de couvrir tous les agents travaillant avec lui en cas de conflit avec les hommes du ministère. Une protection qui n'avait pas été suffisante pendant la guerre. Nombre de camarades de John et Roger étaient tombés, tués ou blessés. "Á cette époque fit remarquer John, on cognait d'abord et on discutait ensuite".

Maintenant que la situation était normalisée, l'Ordre du Phénix et les hommes du "Sleepin' Chess", du "S-C" ou "Special Commandement", organisaient la traque des mangemorts. Selon Albus Dumbledore il y avait encore trop de personnalités en vues au ministère qui restaient proches des idées nauséeuses de Jedusor. Ces directeurs de services, aurors, chefs de départements, agents, avaient tissé un réseau de soutien qui les protégeait efficacement des enquêtes internes. La solution ne pouvait venir que de l'extérieur.

La mention de la relecture de l'acronyme "S-C", Hermione avait sursauté. Elle employait parfois cette dénomination en ne faisant référence qu'à l'auberge. Son étonnement n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le fait qu'elle tournait de droite et gauche des yeux affolés, observant les visages neutres de ses amis, avait probablement aidé à faire comprendre de la nécessité d'une explication. Ce fut John, le plus ancien des vétérans qui entreprit de lui expliquer.

- Au cours de la Révolution Française, le capitaine Olaf s'est retrouvé coincé en Normandie. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas la région la plus calme. Pour survivre il s'est engagé chez les fédérés, puis chez les révolutionnaires et un temps parmi les royalistes[1].

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Des affaires de moldus non ? remarqua justement Hermione.

- Á Rome, fait comme les romains. Du moins c'est l'expression. lança Roger.

- La sorcellerie a connu des difficultés pour se cacher à cette époque. Le plus simple était de faire comme s'il était moldu. reprit John.

- d'autant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu chez les sorciers pour cette affaire de magie noire. Compléta le lord. Hermione savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait mais elle préféra ne pas le montrer.

- Donc, continua l'auror, il a intégré toutes sortes de commandements militaires moldus. Il parait qu'il serait allé en Russie à pied. Mais, j'ai du mal à le croire. "Et pourtant, pensa Hermione, il l'a probablement fait". Quoi qu'il en soit, il a gardé de fameuses habitudes moldues en ce qui concerne la hiérarchie, la coordination des actions, la stratégie et même la structure des équipes.

- Ce qui revient à dire que nous autres sorciers du "S-C" nous sommes une organisation paramilitaire non moldue. Conclu Roger.

- Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Mieux que ce que j'ai connu au ministère en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione dont la curiosité s'était éveillée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point ce groupement de mercenaires pouvait être structuré.

- Au ministère chaque service fonctionne en parallèle des autres. Ici, tout fonctionne en interdépendance. Par exemple, selon le cade des missions on envoie des agents différents, de sections ou de groupes éparpillés. Les agents sont réunis pour une ou deux missions et rentrent dans leur groupe d'origine.

- C'est ce que nous allons faire avec Jack expédié en Irlande. Sur son trajet, il va se mettre en relation avec d'autres groupes et coordonner votre intervention. Hermione fut totalement abasourdie. Elle avait toujours considéré que l'équipe du "Sleepin' Chess" était le bras actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et agissait sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Dans les faits, il s'agissait d'une structure bien plus complexe, et surtout autonome.

Hermione se rappela une affaire de la fin du mois de septembre précédent. Six hommes venus de France s'étaient installés pendant une dizaine de jours à l'auberge. Elle les avait pris pour des clients étrangers. Ses voisins de table confirmèrent la mise en œuvre d'une opération internationale à cette époque.

- En effet, acheva John, l'intérêt principal de notre organisation est de n'avoir pas de limites géographiques contrairement aux ministères traditionnels.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui assurait la sécurité du monde magique à l'échelle internationale ? Questionna finalement Roger avec un sourire entendu. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et Hermione avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

La conversation avait stupéfié la jeune fille d'un bout à l'autre. Elle qui avait envisagé l'équipe à laquelle elle appartenait sous l'angle de l'organisation artisanale, elle était déçue. Dans les faits, cette structure existait depuis deux siècles sous la direction d'Olaf Thorsthon, mais d'après Roger le fondateur devait être Merlin lui-même. Á quoi servaient les chevaliers d'Arthur sinon ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas avec le ministère de la magie que l'on parviendrait à résoudre les problèmes des sorciers. Les politiciens ne savaient pas agir, seulement parlementer, s'installer dans des bureaux confortables et surtout, essentielle question, ne rien changer pour conserver aussi longtemps que possible leurs places. John confirma que les aurors malgré leurs qualités n'étaient pas exploités comme il le fallait. La faute en revenant, évidemment, au ministère. Ils jouissaient d'une grande liberté mais n'avaient aucune reconnaissance, bien qu'ils en eussent souhaité, parfois.

D'une certaine manière elle était rassurée d'appartenir à quelque chose de si grand, mais d'un autre, l'aspect non officiel de l'association l'inquiétait un peu. Il lui restait manifestement quantité de choses à apprendre en ce qui concernait les institutions sorcières. Rien n'apparaissait simple et clair. Le ministère que se soit contre Voldemort ou contre Harry avait une position ambigüe. De l'autre des groupes illicites organisaient la lutte contre les ennemis du monde magique mais n'avait aucune estime pour les lois ce qui en faisait des criminels potentiels. Vraiment, il était temps qu'elle quitte cet univers, avant qu'elle ne devienne cynique comme ces vétérans.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Hermione prit congé de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie du "sleepin' chess". Elle ne put échapper à Rodrigue qui la serra très, très fort contre lui et lui prodigua mille conseils pour son voyage. Le tenancier de l'auberge était sincèrement ému du départ de la jeune fille et elle le savait. Il faut dire que Rodrigue était le confident, l'ami, l'oreille attentive de chacun des membres de l'équipe. Son rôle était clair, il ne se concentrait pas uniquement sur les repas, la propreté des lieux. Il devait s'assurer du bien être émotionnel de ses protégés. Par conséquent il était extrêmement attaché à chacun d'eux. Ses manières rappelaient aussi à Hermione la Molly-mère-de-Ron qu'elle connaissait.

Après de derniers conseils bienveillants, Rodrigue écarta la jeune fille et la tint à bout de bras. Il lui fit remarquer que l'enfant qui était arrivé en novembre l'an passé s'estompait nettement derrière la jeune femme. En un an elle avait muri et grandi. Il était fier d'avoir participé à cette étape de sa vie. Il espérait qu'ils se reverraient un jour "dans l'avenir" spécifia-t-il dans un clin d'œil. Hermione commença à se demander qui était au courant de son histoire.

La jeune femme passa la porte du "sleepin' chess" et prit le chemin menant au quai sans se retourner. Regarder en arrière serait trop douloureux. Elle abandonnait des sorciers d'une grande valeur, des hommes devenus ses amis. Une larme discrète coula sur sa joue que le vent glacé se chargea de figer.

**"§§§"**

Le capitaine Olaf reçu Hermione sur la bisquine sans aucune remarque ni commentaire. Elle lui en su gré de ne pas remuer les événements de la veille ni les objectifs définitifs de leur mission. Perdre à nouveau tous ses amis était une étape difficile pour la jeune fille. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière et l'année écoulée, de novembre 1981 à novembre 1982, parmi eux avait été l'une des plus passionnantes de sa vie. L'épisode de la chambre des secrets, l'armée de Dumbledore ou le tournoi des trois sorciers, étaient aussi des moments intenses, mais elle n'en avait pas été l'actrice principale, contrairement à ces derniers mois.

Retrouver la bisquine et l'air du large déchargeait déjà la jeune fille du poids des adieux. Elle aimait vraiment naviguer, se sentir libre et sans attache. C'était comme voler, ce qu'elle faisait aussi parfois. Elle prit conscience qu'après son retour dans son époque elle aurait à se passer de ce plaisir. Il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à convaincre ses parents ou le professeur Dumbledore de la laisser faire un peu de voile dans le Dorset ou sur le lac de Poudlard. Imaginer que cette expérience pourrait se prolonger lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. De ce fait, la transformation magique de sa cabine fut particulièrement réussie. Même Ginny Weasley n'aurait pas vu la différence entre la cabine et sa véritable chambre. Décidément, Hermione avait bien progressé en un an.

Une fois que toutes ses affaires furent décemment rangées, la jeune fille reprit pied sur le pont. Elle y retrouva le capitaine Olaf et Albert en pleine discussion. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement lorsqu'elle s'approcha, le capitaine fit comprendre que plus rien ne les retenait à Heuton-Pagnell. Les amarres furent relâchées magiquement, les voiles hissées de même, le capitaine se plaça à la barre. De leurs côtés, Hermione et Albert jetèrent un dernier regard en direction du bourg caché sous les imposantes ruines de son château.

- Tu savais que le château appartenait à la famille de Roger ? demanda sans ambages l'historien. Hermione resta interdite. Elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Les ruines ne représentaient pour elle qu'un gros tas de cailloux sans utilité.

- Je viens de le découvrir. L'information était bien cachée, et par le ministère et par la famille Spencer.

- Pourquoi tant de précaution, ce n'est qu'une ruine parmi d'autres ? remarqua la jeune fille.

- Seulement, cette forteresse est aussi ancienne que Poudlard, tout aussi incartable et protégée par des sortilèges encore actifs. Ce qui veut dire que la famille Spencer est une famille de sorciers. Ce qu'ils ne veulent pas reconnaitre.

- Et pour le ministère ?

- Cela signifie qu'il ne contrôle finalement pas grand-chose. Il est heureux que Voldemort n'ai pas pensé à s'intéresser à cette forteresse. Qui sait ce qu'elle cache.

Hermione réprima un frisson. Maintenant qu'elle s'en éloignait, la forteresse d'Heuton-Pagnell l'inquiétait un peu. Cependant, imaginer que ces ruines avaient l'âge de Poudlard et qu'elles recelaient peut-être des éléments de magie intriguait son intellect. Elle demanda à Albert s'il avait l'intention de fouiller l'histoire du lieu. Il lui confirma son intention et ajouta qu'il garderait toujours un exemplaire de son livre disponible pour elle. Amusée et flattée, la jeune fille lui promit qu'elle le lirait avec la plus grande des attentions. Ce dont personne à vrai dire ne doutait.

La côte s'éloignait à présent. Il devenait difficile de distinguer les éléments du décor terrestre. Les deux jeunes gens se détournèrent alors de cette contemplation inutile pour prendre pied fermement dans leur nouvel univers.

Ils s'attelèrent toute la journée durant à organiser la navigation. De son côté le capitaine Olaf restait de longues heures enfermé et seul dans sa cabine. Hermione pensa qu'il travaillait sur les objectifs de leur mission. Elle aurait apprécié d'être conviée à l'élaboration du plan d'action. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas auprès de son mentor pour être mise aux faits.

Par ailleurs elle avait de quoi se distraire sur le pont. Les discussions reprenaient comme à l'accoutumée entre Hermione et l'historien. Après quelques évocations de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ et des quelques erreurs qui s'y trouvaient, la conversation glissa sur des sujets moins sérieux. Pourtant, l'explication concernant la chambre des secrets avait retenue durablement l'intérêt de l'historien qui ne parvenait pas à croire que trois enfants soient parvenus à en découvrir l'entrée et soient parvenus à détruire le basilic qui y séjournait. Hermione, confuse précisa qu'elle-même n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la résolution du problème. Elle avait été pétrifiée par le regard indirect du serpent.

Préférant ne pas insister sur des événements un peu désagréables, et pas encore réalisés, la jeune fille tenta de détourner totalement la conversation pour des informations plus prosaïque.

- Dis-moi Al'. Tu as fait ton petit effet à la pizzeria l'autre jour.

- Pas plus que de raison. esquiva le jeune homme avec un grand sourire et un début de rougissement.

- Il était plutôt mignon, continua imperturbable la jeune femme.

- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu en privé. souri Albert. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné entre lui et moi. Comme d'habitude.

- Ah, je suis désolée de l'entendre. Il n'était pas assez… Hermione ne parvenait pas à exprimer convenablement son idée. Elle ne parvenait pas à verbaliser les effets d'une relation qu'elle ne parvenait pas à visualiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! rugit le jeune homme. Sous prétexte que je n'ai pas une vie sociale convenable, j'en serais réduit à galvauder ma vertu ! Tu me déçois, sincèrement. Je pensais que tu serais différente de ces imbéciles. Le jeune homme était devenu aussi écarlate que son interlocutrice. Lui de rage, elle de honte. Elle avait mal exprimé ses inquiétudes et elle l'avait vexé.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas. balbutia-t-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas de… d'expérience dans ce domaine. avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle trouvait encore bien trop forte. Tout Londres devait être au courant à présent. Et Londres se trouvait derrière eux à environ 200 milles nautiques.

L'historien resta éberlué un instant. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, à présent rouge pivoine, comme si l'information qu'il venait d'entendre restait insaisissable à son esprit. Il se mordit la langue, pinça les lèvres, passa la main dans les cheveux. Il cherchait une manière de reprendre la conversation sur un ton détendu. De son côté, Hermione se concentrait sur tout autre chose. Elle inspectait les voiles et les cordages comme s'il y avait eu une urgence vitale à le faire.

- "Like a virgin, touch for the very first time" (choisir plus loin) fut la seule réponse du jeune homme. Hermione découvrait en même temps que la chanson que son compagnon de voyage avait une jolie voix, suave mais pas trop. Excuses-moi reprit-il enfin. Je ne pensais pas, jolie comme tu es, que ce genre de "sport" te soit étranger.

- Je te remercie. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis "Jolie" que je sors avec tout ce qui bouge. lança Hermione à la fois flattée du compliment et excédée par la conclusion que cela induisait.

- Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens. Sous prétexte que je préfère les hommes, je n'ai aucune vertu. C'est ce que pense la plupart des gens. Alors qu'avec Luigi nous n'avons fait qu'aller au cinéma une ou deux fois.

- Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas entre vous. questionna promptement Hermione satisfaite que la discussion passe sur autre chose que sa propre situation.

- Il était trop entreprenant pour moi.

La situation était amusante finalement. Quoique très différents, les deux jeunes gens avaient à souffrir des mêmes difficultés. De son côté, Hermione n'avait pas véritablement la tête à penser à la bagatelle, et puis, elle ne pensait pratiquement qu'à "SON" Ron. Albert rencontrait nombre de jeunes gens, car il était plutôt bel homme, mais ces relations portaient essentiellement vers la chambre à coucher. Et, malgré le plaisir qu'il y prenait, il aspirait à des choses plus sérieuses. L'évocation triviale plongea à nouveau Hermione dans l'expectative, elle s'interdit d'imaginer comment il s'y prenait. Déjà qu'elle ne voyait pas trop comment elle y parviendrait.

Partant du principe qu'ils attendaient tous deux le bon garçon, les jeunes gens purent établir qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à rester chaste. Hermione avait bien protesté qu'elle le restait faute de pouvoir se trouver dans la même pièce avec son homme. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à passer à l'acte. Albert lui assura que lui-même n'avait pas été précoce, et qu'il en retirait finalement une grande satisfaction.

- "I can' get no, satisfaction". et tout son refrain bouscula les lèvres de l'historien qui s'amusait de cette évocation absconse pour Hermione.

- Tu chantes plutôt bien. trancha-telle à la fin du refrain. C'est une chanson de toi ?

- Pardon ? fit le jeune homme. Il nia farouchement la paternité de la chanson qu'il rendit sans aucune difficulté au _Rolling Stones._ La jeune fille lui fit part de sa perplexité quant au nom du chanteur. Ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Il expliqua ce qu'était ce groupe, ce qu'ils jouaient et depuis quand.

- C'est vrai que je n'y connais rien en musique moldue. remarqua tristement Hermione. Á 11 ans, on commence juste à s'intéresser à la question. Et dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a pas vraiment moyen d'écouter cette musique.

- Détrompes-toi. On peut ensorceler des postes moldus pour écouter leur musique.

- Comment as-tu découvert cette musique ? demanda à brule-pourpoint la jeune fille.

- Après mes études à Poudlard, j'ai suivi un double cursus en université Moldue et en école supérieure sorcière. En Histoire c'est obligatoire. fit-il en haussant ses épaules négligemment.

Les échanges en restèrent à ce point pour la journée. Le capitaine Olaf venait de les appeler du roof de sa cabine. Ils s'y précipitèrent et durent constater que son état ne s'améliorait guère. Depuis leur départ le capitaine passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé à tenter de percer les mystères de la tablette runique. Il paraissait chaque jour plus affaibli. Mais en réalité, c'est la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux qui les inquiétait. Par ailleurs, il enfermait précipitamment la tablette dès qu'ils s'approchaient. Les défiait du regard lorsqu'ils mettaient en doute ses conclusions. Bref, le capitaine glissait doucement et surement vers la démence. Un détail qui n'échappait à aucun de ses marins, néanmoins, ils occultaient leurs sentiments et espéraient que leur voyage ne durerait plus trop longtemps.

**"§§§"**

La navigation en navire magique était relativement confortable. Rapidement, la bisquine avait descendu les côtes de l'Est de l'Angleterre et rejoint le Channel. Tout à bord était presque automatique. Il fallait veiller à ce que les sorts se perpétuent en les activant à espaces plus ou moins réguliers. Lorsque l'un d'eux était devenu inopérant, il suffisait de le remplacer.

Les voiles, foc, génois, trinquette et flèche, restaient constamment gonflées de vent. Ce qui était surprenant quand, justement, il n'y en avait pas un souffle. Les marins décidaient le matin et le soir du nombre de nœuds que la bisquine pratiquera et combien de milles nautiques durerait l'étape. Le skipper n'avait plus qu'à veiller sur le cap épisodiquement.

La présence des nombreux cargos moldus compliquaient cependant assez sensiblement la tâche des navigateurs sorciers. Aucun sort de dissimulation ne pouvait les couvrir du matin au soir, il fallait donc se tenir prêt à intervenir lorsqu'il navire de 40.000 tonnes s'approchait de la bisquine. Celle-ci représentant à peine un grain de riz à côté d'un géant des mers

Hermione aimait se retrouver seule à la barre. Le sentiment de liberté qui s'associait à ces quarts lui permettait de mieux réfléchir sereinement à sa mission. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place au sein de l'équipe du capitaine Olaf, elle aspirait à retrouver rapidement ses amis. Il lui restait cependant encore nombre de choses à réaliser avant de pouvoir repartir. Au cours d'une des nuits précédentes, le capitaine Thorsthon lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait pu croire, il portait une attention toute particulière à son devenir. Il avait organisé au mieux son entrainement et l'observait dans sa progression. Il était incidemment très fier et satisfait des progrès qu'elle avait pu faire. Seulement, il lui reprocha sa propension à s'isoler, à masquer ses sentiments profonds. Ses équipiers ne lui portaient aucune rancune car ils la voyaient plus jeune et moins mature qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Le fait qu'elle soit destinée à les abandonner dans cette époque n'excusait pas pourtant des comportements parfois blessant. Le capitaine Olaf lui fit promettre de leur faire confiance et de se reposer plus souvent sur eux. Car, avait-il conclu, « La vraie puissance n'est pas de posséder le pouvoir, mais de savoir s'entourer. »

Si elle continuait à s'enfermer dans sa « mission », ses « objectifs », si elle tentait constamment de protéger les autres, elle finirait par perdre pied. Hermione tenta de s'expliquer sur son comportement. Elle expliqua combien elle se sentait étrangère à ce monde. Elle verbalisa ses angoisses concernant ces gens qu'elle reverra probablement dans quinze ans. Devait-elle leur briser le cœur en les abandonnant sans explications ?

- Tu les blesseras encore plus en t'éloignant d'eux alors même que tu te trouves à leurs côtés. Ils t'ont pleinement acceptée et intégrée. Expliqua-t-il de sa voix grinçante. Ils ont tant souffert les uns et les autres qu'ils sont cyniquement habitués à la mort. Hermione trouva la référence particulièrement dure à entendre mais elle dût reconnaitre que cet aspect avait son importance.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il sera plus facile de m'oublier si j'accepte d'être naturelle et de leur rendre ce qu'ils me donnent ?

- T'oublier ? par Merlin, heureusement non. Il ne faut pas oublier, même les événements douloureux. Cela fait grandir. Une disparition nous emplit de tristesse si l'on ne voit que la perte. Si tu préfères voir le gain d'un sacrifice alors tu peux continuer à vivre.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Commença Hermione, mais elle se tût. Finalement que savait-elle de la question ? Elle qui ne pouvait pas voir les sombrals, qui n'avait jamais été touchée par la mort.

- Crois-tu que les morts seraient satisfaits de nous voir dépérir après eux ? surtout quand ils se sont sacrifiés pour que nous puissions vivre !

Hermione reconnu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres réponses, ni même aucune question à ce sujet. Le capitaine Olaf sonda rapidement son esprit, légèrement, pour ne pas l'incommoder. Ce qu'il y vit sembla le rassurer. Il ceintura la jeune fille grelottante dans ses bras puissants comme le ferait un grand-père pour la cadette de ses petits-enfants. Hermione apprécia le geste. Elle savait que toute l'équipe lui manquerait et que jamais elle ne pourrait les oublier. Alors, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi vouloir qu'ils l'oublient, elle ?

La discussion ne s'acheva pas sur la reddition de la jeune fille aux arguments de son mentor. Il lui précisa le fond de sa pensée. Il craignait, en voyant la jeune fille s'isoler du reste de l'équipe, qu'elle imagine plus simple de tout faire seule.

- C'est pourtant ce que je dois faire !

- Pour ce qui est de la dernière étape de ta route, je suis, malheureusement, obligé de le reconnaitre. Mais, ne te crois pas plus puissante que tu n'es ! Hermione resta bouche bée devant cette réplique cinglante.

- J'ai beaucoup progressé, je suis bien plus forte qu'avant… grâce à vous ! balbutia-t-elle finalement.

- Je le conçois parfaitement, je suis à l'origine de tes progrès. N'oublies pas que Jedusor n'a jamais été le sorcier le puissant de l'histoire. Il se donne l'impression de l'être et cela suffit à le faire croire au plus grand nombre.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu n'auras pas une grande peine à détruire le reste de cet individu ignoble. Le capitaine joignit son affirmation d'un geste de main léger signifiant le peu d'importance qu'il donnait aux restes de l'âme de Voldemort. Et il reprit sur un ton ferme. Je veux te mettre en garde contre toi-même. Ne suis pas le chemin que Jedusor a emprunté.

- Croire que l'on est tout puissant et invincible.

- Non, croire que l'on est la seule personne capable de réussir !

C'était bien là que le capitaine Olaf voulait la mener. Elle devait prendre conscience qu'elle appartenait à un ensemble et qu'elle ne suffisait pas à elle-seule. C'était exactement le contraire des motivations qui l'avaient conduite à cette époque. Hermione comprenait que sa grandeur d'âme, celle qui lui avait permis de quitter son univers pour protéger les autres, devenait aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. L'expression de son mentor, « La vraie puissance n'est pas de posséder le pouvoir, mais de savoir s'entourer. » n'était pas de la rhétorique. Il avait longuement murît cette idée, il y croyait absolument.

Pour finir, elle avait demandé si elle devait expliquer la réalité de sa situation à ses équipiers. Le capitaine lui fit comprendre que cela ne serait pas nécessaire. La plupart, glissa-t-il d'un air malicieux, savait déjà qu'aucune Hermione Parkinson n'avait jamais existé. C'était le risque de se cacher au sein d'une équipe chargée de surveiller le monde magique, en règle générale, ils savaient rapidement appréhender les gens et les situations. Ceux qui l'ignoraient l'apprendraient à son départ et le vivrait peut-être comme une trahison. Enfin, le ministère était parfaitement au courant qu'un sorcier avait utilisé un Orbe céleste. Un voyageur du temps était activement recherché. Le premier, Albert avait compris qui pouvait être ce voyageur. Il avait eu la décence de demander au capitaine Olaf ce qu'il devait faire de cette information. Son chef lui avait demandé la plus grande discrétion. Après que Jack et John fussent venus lui faire part des mêmes indications, il avait décidé d'expliquer aux proches coéquipiers de la jeune fille ses origines et sa mission. Il avait craint une certaine méfiance, pourtant, ceux-là furent encore plus proche d'elle une fois qu'ils avaient saisis la portée et la difficulté de la mission qu'elle s'était auto-attribuée.

- Depuis quand sont-ils au courant ? questionna la jeune fille abasourdie de comprendre que ses secrets ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps.

- Ils savent que tu viens de l'avenir et que tu y retourneras, depuis septembre. Mais ils ignorent ta véritable identité, ton âge et tes relations avec Harry Potter.

Hermione se dit que cela ne représentait pas grand-chose. En somme, tous ses proches, à l'exception de Molly Weasley, savaient qui elle était, ce qu'elle devait faire. Néanmoins, constater qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés malgré les limites, les difficultés et l'inéluctable destinée de leurs relations lui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. Désormais, lorsqu'elle était de quart, Hermione ne sentait plus seule. Elle se savait épaulée par tous ses équipiers. Ses pensées devinrent moins sombres, elle parvint à penser à Ron sans pleurer et envisagea maintes fois comment elle lui raconterait toute son aventure par le menu.

**"§§§"**

La bonne humeur d'Hermione fut pourtant entachée par le comportement de moins en moins raisonné de son capitaine. Il les quittait le plus clair de la journée, daignait vaguement partager le repas avec eux et s'inquiétait constamment de la sécurité de la tablette runique. Les deux jeunes gens ignoraient comment se sortir de cette situation. Par ailleurs, l'énergie qu'ils dépensaient la journée et une partie de la nuit, pour assurer les meilleures conditions de navigation à la bisquine ne leur laissait guère de temps pour réfléchir à une solution.

Une nuit qu'Hermione était de quart à la barre, une douce mélopée sembla envahir le navire tout entier. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où provenait le son, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mélodie. D'ailleurs, la musique était probablement moldue.

- Still anybody here, remember Vera Lynn? Remember how she said, we will meet again, some, sunny day[2].

Hermione sursauta, les accords qu'elle entendait venaient vraisemblablement d'un simple guitare sèche. Son père en jouait parfois lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de savoir d'où pouvait provenir la musique. Une seule personne à bord lui avait avoué qu'elle connaissait la musique du monde moldu. La jeune fille pensa qu'Albert aurait pu lui dire qu'en plus, il jouait de la guitare. Bloquant d'un sort la barre selon le cap préétablit, Hermione quitta son poste et fit route vers la cabine du jeune homme pour profiter au mieux de la musique qui semblait s'échapper du hublot de sa cabine.

Le temps qu'elle s'assure de la sécurité de la bisquine et de ses passagers, la musique avait cessé. Hermione pensa qu'il était dommage, maintenant qu'elle s'était aperçu de l'existence de cette musique qu'elle cessa avant de pouvoir écouter tranquillement. Heureusement, le musicien ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec son instrument.

- « Boys don't cry[3] », « Into the fire[4] »

Les morceaux s'accumulaient et semblaient refléter les émotions du jeune homme. Parvenu à « Suicide blonde[5] », Hermione senti qu'il serait probablement bienvenu de montrer qu'elle écoute le musicien à l'œuvre. Elle se leva et s'élança discrètement vers la cabine du jeune homme. Quand elle y parvint, la chanson était remplacée par un « give a little bit of my love, to you[6] ». Le ton rassura Hermione, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que d'entrer. Elle frappa délicatement à la porte. La musique s'interrompit avant qu'un « entrez » sonore lui indique que sa présence était acceptée. En pénétrant dans la pièce assombrie, la jeune fille remarqua la guitare sèche encre étroitement installée sur les genoux de l'historien.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit immédiatement le jeune homme.

- Non, absolument aucun. S'empressa de répondre Hermione. J'écoutais seulement ta musique et je dois dire que j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir. Puis, après un silence. J'ignorais que tu savais jouer de la guitare.

- Les restes de ma formation chez les moldus. Sourit-il timidement. Mais je suis certain de ne pas être un grand musicien. Ses doigts courraient légèrement sur le manche arrachant des notes aigues dans un picking aérien. Si elle avait connu le morceau, Hermione aurait reconnu sans hésiter « Thunderstruck » d'AC-DC.

- Pourquoi tu ne joues pas plus souvent ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille. Elle obtint d'abord pour réponse un grand rire franc.

- Les conventions sont solides dans la communauté des sorciers. La musique moldue n'est pas à proprement parlé une activité très recommandée. Même si j'aime bien jouer de ces instruments, le ton et la manière de jouer son trop éloignés des habitudes de notre monde.

- Cela n'empêche pas que cette musique soit agréable et qu'on puisse avoir envie de l'écouter. Assura fermement Hermione. Les mentalités des sorciers sont trop étriquées, je le dit toujours à Harry et à Ron. Il faudra bien qu'ils me croient ! C'est comme le traitement que l'on inflige aux elfes de maison. Elle commença à pérorer sur ce sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

- Veux-tu que je continue ? demanda Albert de manière à désarmer l'ardente défenderesse de la S.A.L.E. qui risquait de polémiquer encore longtemps.

Hermione se calma instantanément, remarqua que son ami s'amusait manifestement beaucoup, et acquiesça. Décidemment, il y avait bien peu de gens susceptibles de l'écouter en ce domaine. Les doigts d'Albert repartirent caresser les cordes de sa guitare, et une nouvelle mélodie s'imposa sur le ressac des vagues contre les membrures.

- « Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça m'fait quelque chose[7] ».

Hermione trouva la mélodie intéressante, mais, ne parlant pas un mot de français, le sens lui échappait. Gentiment et patiemment, Albert entreprit de lui expliquer la chanson. Après quelques morceaux divers, aux sonorités douces ou agressives selon les auteurs, Albert reposa sa guitare. Il étira les doigts qui paraissaient engourdis par l'activité répétitive sur les cordes. Pendant qu'il récupérait la mobilité normale de ses doigts, Albert demanda à la jeune femme quel était son morceau préféré. Du peu qu'elle avait put entendre, Hermione se déclara plus inspirée par "Bridge Over Trouble water" que ou par "should I stay or should I go". Albert affirma pourtant que la seconde la caractérisait mieux. Ce qui lui valu un douloureux mais bref coup à l'épaule. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord sur le "Free as a bird" de McCartney et Lennon. Ce qui valu à Albert une longue explication sur le phénomène Beatles.

Pour s'amuser, les deux compères tentèrent de trouver des chansons qui représentent chacune l'un de leurs camarades. La nuit passa entièrement à chercher ces correspondances. Par soucis de sécurité, ils avaient décidé de s'installer sur la dunette. Malgré leurs efforts, ils ne parvinrent cependant pas à déterminer qu'elle serait la meilleure chanson pour caractériser la capitaine Olaf.

Un grognement les interrompit un instant. La voix grinçante du capitaine Olaf sembla sortir du sol. Les jeunes gens s'apercevaient qu'ils étaient installés depuis le début au dessus de la tête de leur chef.

- Si vous tenez absolument à m'empêcher de dormir, je veux choisir mon thème musical. fit la voix. Je serait assez sensible à "Is this what you wanted[8]".

Fin connaisseur, l'historien admit qu'il y avait du juste dans le choix du capitaine. Il expliqua rapidement à la jeune fille médusée le sens de la chanson. Compte-tenu des difficultés vécues par son mentor, elle convint à son tour que le choix était judicieux. S'étant accordés, le jeune homme entonna la dite chanson. La douleur qui en émanait toucha la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne tint plus et demanda pourquoi elle était ainsi sensible aux évocations de la musique.

- Tu sais Hermione, pour surmonter les difficultés, laisse la musique s'épanouir dans ta tête. La vie c'est une partition, joue la sans fausse note. expliqua sentencieusement le jeune homme alors que le ciel s'empourprait des premiers rayons du soleil du petit-matin.

Hermione médita silencieusement sur la maxime de son ami. Elle avait un peu plus de mal à la comprendre que les indications plus prosaïques du capitaine Olaf. En dehors de l'impression qu'il fallait réaliser chaque chose en son temps, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à entrevoir un sens profond à l'expression. Manifestement son ami qui avait repris ces gammes ne semblait pas douter de la pertinence de ses explications. Elle se dit qu'elle comprendrait bien un jour où il voulait en venir. Pour le moment, avoir partagé cette nuit musicale lui donnait une grande satisfaction. Parmi tous les morceaux interprétés pendant la nuit, Hermione remarqua qu'un certain "Sweet Dreams[9]" revenait régulièrement. Elle se surprit plusieurs fois au cours des jours qui suivirent à entonner certains couplets de la chanson. Lorsqu'elle travaillait avec Albert, ils reprenaient toutes les chansons qui passaient par la tête de l'historien. Si bien qu'en quelques semaines, la jeune fille maitrisait une part conséquente du répertoire britannique des dix dernières années.

Le capitaine Olaf les rejoignit avec trois tasses vides et un broc de café bien chaud. Il félicita le jeune homme pour sa dextérité et l'enjoint à utiliser ces aptitudes pour égailler les soirées du "sleepin' chess". Devant l'expression incrédule du jeune historien, le vieux marin insista en affirmant que ces équipiers seraient probablement un public bien plus ouvert qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'ambiance à bord de la bisquine devint bon enfant pour des jours entiers. Le capitaine semblait revivre.

**« §§§ »**

Ce qui étonnait justement Hermione était que les semaines s'étiraient docilement. Selon leurs cartes et leurs estimations de routes, sauf erreur monumentale de cap, ils auraient dû parvenir en Irlande dès les premiers jours de décembre. Ils étaient à présents en janvier, et nulle terre n'était à l'horizon. Bien pire, ils croisaient de plus en plus épisodiquement des navires moldus.

Finalement, le capitaine Olaf n'avait plus aucunes solutions pour masquer la réalité de la situation. Discrètement, il les avait soumis à un sortilège de désillusion pour modifier la route de la bisquine. Ils ne se dirigeaient plus, et ce depuis longtemps, vers l'Irlande mais bien vers l'Islande. Le capitaine expliqua qu'il avait là-bas quelque chose à réaliser.

- C'est évidemment en rapport avec la tablette runique. fit Albert. Sa conclusion était faite depuis un moment déjà. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps le capitaine ne sortait plus l'objet de sa cachette. Et que son caractère s'était alors amélioré.

- Vous tenez à vous en débarrasser. continua Hermione. Le capitaine Olaf paru déstabilisé par la pertinence de ses disciples.

- Je ne vois plus aucune autre solution. Cet objet est bien trop chargé de magie noire et je ne parviens plus à la contrôler.

- Nous devons le faire au plus vite. soutint Hermione.

D'un ton vif, Albert acquiesça à son tour. Les efforts consentis pour l'obtenir ne valaient pas les risques que la tablette représentait tant qu'elle existait. Pouvoir créer des horcruxes était une magie bien trop négative. Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'existait d'autres solutions pour éviter qu'un jour un autre Jedusor ne se dresse à nouveau.

- Il reste à trouver un moyen de la détruire totalement, elle et … commença Thorsthon.

- … votre propre objet. acheva Hermione. Le vieil homme et la jeune fille croisèrent leurs regards et plongèrent dans les esprits de l'un et l'autre. Cette communication était épuisante mais elle permettait de ne pas dire à voix haute les secrets que même Albert ne pouvait entendre. Á la fin de l'échange, le marin paraissait encore vieilli.

* * *

[1] La région, comme la Vendée et le bassin Lyonnais a connu des moments assez difficiles. Loin d'être équivalent aux autres. Mais la conjonction de toutes les tendances est intéressante.

[2] Pink Floyd. « The Wall ».

[3] The Cure, « Boys don't cry »

[4] Deep Purple, « Into the fire »

[5] INXS, "Suicide Blonde"

[6] Supertramp, « Give a little bit"

[7] Édith Piaf, « La vie en rose ».

[8] Leonard Cohen, dans "New Skin for an Old Ceremony".

[9] Eurythmics, "Sweet dreams (are made of this)"


	13. Chap 12 : Lord of the Ring

Le titre originel était "A trip for a island". Les évolutions de l'histoire l'ont fait changer.

Le clin d'oeil n'est pas fortuit, évidemment.

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. 12: Lord of the Ring**.

Comme l'avait organisé le capitaine Olaf, la bisquine faisait à présent route droit vers l'Islande. Sans aucune pensée pour Jack, Hermione vit défiler les côtes de l'Irlande. Elle devrait s'y rendre. Cette partie de sa mission attendrait. D'ailleurs, quel intérêt cela avait-il finalement ? Avec ou sans elle, ils seraient capable de détruire les restes de la magie de Jedusor. Si, par ailleurs, elle l'élimine définitivement, alors ces reliques n'ont plus autant d'intérêt. Seuls les horcruxes représenteraient un danger à moyen ou long terme.

Malgré le manque de passion que lui inspirait l'Irlande, elle s'y rendrait par amitié pour Jack et Albert. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les décevoir en repartant dès que possible vers l'Albanie. Ceci étant dit, elle ignorait comment elle pourrait gagner un pays si lointain par ses seuls moyens. Quoi qu'elle en pensa, elle était tributaire des moyens mis en œuvre par l'association des sorciers du S-C.

En attendant, elle tenait la barre de la bisquine qui cinglait droit vers la volcanique Islande. A choisir, les côtes déchiquetées de l'ouest de l'Irlande semblaient plus accueillantes que les volcans en activité permanente.

- "Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais, c'est une chose qu'on ne verra, jamais[1]"

- Pardon ? sursauta Hermione.

- C'est une chanson française des années 1940. Le jeune homme achevait de lover un bout et lui adressa un grand sourire. C'est juste pour exprimer que certaines choses sont impossibles. C'est un appel à l'amour absolu et à la confiance.

- Tu penses sincèrement que nous allons y arriver ?

- Si tu n'y crois pas. Certainement pas. C'est la base. Même dans des situations impossibles, si tu espères t'en sortir, ça peut marcher. fit-il en haussa les épaules comme si cette affirmation était une simple évidence. La preuve, continua-t-il, dans le "Royal Oak" tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, alors que sérieusement, personne n'y aurait cru.

Hermione resta stupéfaite. Sans désobligeance, Albert venait de remettre la jeune arrogante à sa place. Elle admit, avec bien du retard, que sa performance sous-marine était surtout le fruit de son angoisse et de sa volonté de survivre, pas de ses qualités magiques. Si elle était devenue plus puissante, ce n'était pas ce jour-là.

**« §§§ »**

Quelques jours auparavant, le capitaine Olaf avait réuni ses deux acolytes pour planifier leurs interventions. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prétendu. Lorsque la jeune fille descendit dans la cabine de son capitaine, elle trouva les deux marins endimanchés, lui lançant des regards désespérés.

Á son habitude, Hermione avait abandonné sa robe de sorcière pour une tenue plus proche des choix moldus. Elle s'en était expliquée nombre de fois et peinait à comprendre leur insistance. Elle trouvait que les jeans et les pulls de laine étaient plus confortables que les robes traditionnelles. Les capes étaient aussi moins commodes que les cabans des marins moldus. Il n'était pas question qu'elle revint sur ses choix. Quoi qu'en pensent la convenance ou la morale, elle restait une "sang-de-bourbe" et elle l'assumait ! D'ailleurs, avoir un capitaine qui s'inspire des armées moldues et un second qui chante des chansons moldues à longueur de journée n'étaient pas non plus des détails très conventionnels. Elle expliqua, plutôt, elle cria ces excuses une nouvelle fois à ses compagnons avant qu'Albert ne parvienne à la couper.

- Joyeux noël Hermione ! Il lui tendit un petit paquet délicatement ficelé d'un ruban doré. Instantanément la jeune fille devint rouge écarlate. Le capitaine Olaf riant à gorge déployé à sa droite. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps à bord de la bisquine. Le sentiment de liberté qui l'accompagnait chaque fois qu'elle naviguait avait ce principal effet.

Elle s'excusa rapidement et sorti en trombe de la cabine. Les deux hommes décidèrent de s'installer confortablement en attendant son retour. Ils partagèrent un, puis deux, ou trois, en tout cas, plus de quatre, apéritifs. Quand Hermione revint enfin, ils étaient passablement éméchés. Le capitaine ayant pour principe de ne conserver à bord que des alcools moldus bien plus efficaces contre les refroidissements, paraissait-il.

C'est donc dans une ambiance loin d'être feutrée qu'Hermione retrouva la cabine de son capitaine. Les deux hommes chantaient une chanson paillarde dont elle préféra ne pas se souvenir. Ils n'étaient néanmoins pas totalement irrécupérables. En effet, lors de son entrée, ils se turent précipitamment et s'excusèrent platement. Elle les toisa, se rendant compte qu'elle était seule à pouvoir préserver la dignité de la gente féminine. Ses oripeaux habituels avaient cédé leurs places à une robe de soirée tout à fait convenable. Comme à son habitude, elle avait lâché ses cheveux devenus blonds et les avait disciplinés d'un solide coup de brosse à cheveux. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, les embruns avaient aussi modifié cette nature, et ses cheveux anciennement frisés étaient à présent à peine ondulés. L'adolescente cachée dans les coursives de la bisquine avait cédé sa place à une jeune fille très agréable à regarder. Néanmoins, les compliments d'Albert sonnaient un peu faux, lui qui préférait les hommes. De son côté, le capitaine Olaf ne faisait que des éloges discrets, ses goûts allant probablement à d'autres modes, plus traditionnelles.

Satisfaite cependant des remarques plaisantes de ses compagnons, Hermione leur adressa ses félicitations en retour. Ils avaient revêtus des robes de soirées bien taillées et ajustées, et avaient choisis des tons pastel plus accordés au thème de la soirée que l'austère robe d'Hermione. Le capitaine Olaf l'invita à s'installer à table avec eux. Ils partagèrent un nouvel apéritif. Le repas vola du poêle vers la table. Le traditionnel poisson avait laissé sa place à une entrée de pâté de lapin, un plat de volaille et un clafoutis aux pêches. Le repas fut d'ailleurs copieusement arrosé de cidre. Les trois convives se laissèrent rapidement aller à entonner des airs moldus. Alors que son précédent noël avait été très sobre, Hermione profita pleinement de celui-ci.

Surtout, cette fois-ci elle avait des amis avec qui partager ces festivités. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés à Larnes à la fin du mois de novembre. Ils avaient tous les trois profité du calfatage de la bisquine pour faire le plus discrètement possible leurs achats de noël. Hermione fut touchée que son mentor ait pris la peine de rejoindre une zone civilisée dans ce but. Le capitaine Olaf réservait encore bien des surprises.

Une fois que le répertoire de chanson fut totalement épuisé, ils procédèrent à l'échange des présents. Assez traditionnellement, et sans trop d'originalité, Hermione avait trouvé un gros volume sur les châteaux irlandais qu'elle destinait à Albert. Son capitaine recevrait une paire de jumelles enchantées. De son côté, il lui offrait deux volumes de l'histoire des sites magiques irlandais. Sur les recommandations d'Albert se défendit-il. Voir le capitaine se récrier si vite alors que la jeune fille était sincèrement touchée par le choix des livres, fit rire les plus jeunes convives alors que leur ainé paraissait de plus en plus gêné. Enfin, Albert tendit une petite boite emballée dans un papier chatoyant. Il précisa que la boite faisait aussi partie du cadeau. Sa curiosité ravivée, Hermione entreprit de retirer l'objet de sa fragile protection. Elle sortit une boite ancienne en ébène et ivoire. Des signes entrelacés étaient gravés sur chacune des faces.

- Il parait que Godric Griffondor avait la même. expliqua Albert. Mais je soupçonne surtout un argument favorisant la vente. acheva-t-il rapidement.

Hermione le remercia chaleureusement en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était heureux que le jeune homme ne soit pas sensible à ses charmes. Tout autre aurait sombré dans la plus parfaite des félicités tant elle serra son étreinte. Au bout de quelques instants elle parut s'apercevoir de sa trop grande proximité et s'écarta vivement, le rose aux joues.

- Ouvre-là au moins. reprit Albert après s'être raclé bruyamment la gorge, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'était pas utile de faire de commentaires.

Le capitaine assura qu'il comprenait parfaitement l'attraction qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre et qu'il pouvait leur laisser sa couchette s'ils en éprouvaient le désir. C'est à peu près sans surprise qu'il se retrouva assis sur le sol de la cabine, son fauteuil écrasé sous lui.

- Un seul sort suffisait, marmonna-t-il en se relevant. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de vous y mettre à deux. Ses grandes mains s'empressèrent de masser ses reins rendus douloureux par sa chute.

- Désolée. fit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Elle semblait sincèrement ennuyée.

- Pas moi. continua Albert rayonnant. Pour une fois que je réussis ce sortilège, j'en assume la paternité.

- Idéalement, ce serait pas trop souvent, le rythme d'exécution de ce genre de joyeuseté. Trancha Olaf, mais le ton indiquait plus d'humour contenu que de réelle colère.

Les dégâts furent rapidement réparés. Le capitaine put à nouveau s'installer dans son inénarrable fauteuil usée jusqu'à la corde. Discrètement, le jeune historien rappela à Hermione qu'il lui restait à ouvrir le coffret. Il en profita pour expliquer que ce coffret lui permettrait de cacher instantanément et durablement des secrets. Un sort de dissimulation ne répondant qu'au seul propriétaire protège le contenu, avait-il indiqué.

Au creux de la boite reposait un mince fil de cuir tressé. Hermione se demanda quel pouvait être l'usage de ce genre d'objet. Elle le sortit délicatement et le posa sur la paume de sa main tendue. Á l'une des extrémités se trouvait un fermoir en or représentant un lion héraldique.

- C'est un lacet ensorcelé ? demanda Olaf apparemment intéressé par l'objet qui reposait dans la main de la jeune fille.

- En effet, admit l'historien. Je l'ai préparé pour qu'il puisse servir à Hermione seulement. La jeune fille était ainsi éclairée sur le contenu mais pas sur la fonction de l'objet.

- Cela veut dire qu'il ne réagira qu'à toi et n'aura qu'une seule fonction. fit le capitaine en direction d'Hermione qui se trouva satisfaite d'en comprendre un peu plus.

- S'il n'a qu'une fonction, qu'elle est-elle ? préféra-t-elle demander.

- Il servira à nouer tes cheveux, tout simplement. répondit Albert avec un grand sourire.

Le capitaine Olaf convint que de garder ses longs cheveux libres était passablement dangereux. Et, pas seulement à bord d'un navire. Les risques étaient grands sur la bisquine de coincer l'une ou l'autre mèche dans les cordages. Ce qui pouvait se révéler particulièrement douloureux si ceux-ci se mettaient à bouger et arrachaient une poignée de cheveux. Surtout, expliqua le mentor à sa disciple, en cas de duel, les mèches folles peuvent altérer le jugement.

- Les effets de styles qui font faire aux demoiselles énamourées des tourbillons élevant leurs cheveux aux vents sont certes plaisants à regarder. s'amusa le capitaine. Mais, en cas de combat, il ne faudrait pas confondre une mèche de cheveux avec un adversaire, ou l'inverse.

- Je dois rendre les armes ! admit sans difficultés Hermione.

Ces deux compagnons avaient pleinement raison de se défier de cette mauvaise manie qu'elle avait de laisser ses cheveux sans lien. Lorsqu'elle résidait à Heuton-Pagnell avec Molly Weasley, elle avait pris l'habitude de les coiffer et de les attacher en tresse. Elle ne souhaitait pas reproduire cette manie. Le souvenir serait trop désagréable. Elle attacha donc le lien de cuir très bas sur la nuque, laissant ses cheveux noués en une sorte de catogan.

- Lord Spencer serait ravie de la petite _Seagull_. siffla Albert.

- Tu as vraiment le profil pour intégrer la noblesse britannique petite-fille. ajouta Olaf avec un grand rire.

- Au moins comme ça ils gardent un peu de liberté. riposta Hermione.

L'affaire fut entendue. Il était de toute manière difficile de contester les décisions que prenait la jeune fille. Et, à tout prendre, ils préféraient cette coiffure à ces cheveux ébouriffés, emmêlés et s'envolant en tout sens. Paradoxalement, la coiffure qu'elle s'était choisie avait tendance à la vieillir un peu plus.

**« §§§ »**

Au début de janvier, la bisquine approcha l'Islande. Ce chapelet d'îlets volcaniques étant peu peuplé, il n'y avait guère de risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Pour la première fois cependant, Hermione vit d'autres navires magiques. Á quelques encablures, des pavillons britanniques, français, espagnols, hollandais et belges se mêlaient. Le capitaine Olaf lui expliqua que cette région était très riche en poissons et que la société magique s'y approvisionnait massivement.

- Á force de tout racler, ils vont finir par détruire les fonds. Mais, ça, ils s'en moquent. Évidemment. proféra-t-il très fâché. Hermione observa le visage à présent crispé de son mentor. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse être sensible à la préservation de la nature. Nous n'étions qu'en 1983 et l'écologie n'était pas encore vraiment d'actualité.

- Il manque une haute autorité capable de gérer les exigences de chacun. professa la jeune fille. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle, courroucé.

- Tu ne me propose pas l'alternative Grimenwald ou Jedusor au moins ? "L'intérêt du plus grand nombre" c'est une affirmation qui tend à être nauséeuse. acheva-t-il.

- Non. se récria Hermione. Je pense plutôt à un système proche de l'union des pays européens moldus. Même si ça ne marche pas toujours, au moins ils essayent de discuter et de s'entendre.

Le capitaine Olaf sembla jauger la remarque de sa disciple. Il était manifestement surpris de cette proposition. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle méritait encore son surnom de miss-je-sais-tout. Comme souvent, la proposition de la jeune fille était pertinente. Il lui demanda comment elle pouvait encore passer de longues heures à lire alors qu'ils travaillaient presque continuellement. Il voulait aussi savoir où elle pouvait bien cacher tous ses livres. Hermione lui répondit que les heures de quart n'étaient pas nécessairement dévolues à la chanson et qu'ils ne se couchaient pas si tard le soir. En outre, elle avait sur elle presque constamment une bibliothèque complète, cachée dans sa bourse.

Le capitaine émit un sifflement admiratif en regardant le dit objet. Décidemment, la jeune fille était pleine de surprise.

- Mens sana in corpore sano. C'est l'expression. Si je dois me contenter de ma force physique, autant me jeter de suite à la baille[2]. Plaisanta Hermione, bien que le sujet ne portât pas vraiment à rire.

- J'aurais fait de mon mieux pour t'apporter de la pratique. Et je vois que tu continues d'apprendre la technique. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule avant de poursuivre. Je suis vraiment fier de cette femme qui est devant moi. J'ai pleinement confiance dans tes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Tu réussiras.

Le vieil homme n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle ne put lui en donner. Ils observaient maintenant la mer en silence. Le poids de sa mission paraissait à la jeune fille moins lourd à porter. Au loin, les côtes de l'Islande, déchiquetées par les incroyables forces de la Nature commençaient à apparaitre au travers de la brume d'hivers. Un moment important approchait. Seulement, Hermione ne savait pas ce qui allait ressortir des événements à venir.

La bisquine vint mettre l'ancre dans une crique au nord-est de Vestmannaeyjar. La probabilité d'être aperçu de la mer ou de la côte avoisinait les zéros Kelvin. L'ensemble du paysage était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il semblait impossible que quiconque puisse vivre dans un pareil enfer. Les températures restaient constamment en deçà de zéro degré Celsius. Pas un animal n'apparaissait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla à Hermione alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la rive à bord d'un dinghy. Le passage de formes sombres quelques centimètres sous l'eau fit sursauter la jeune fille. Le récit que lui avait fait Harry de la grotte renfermant les inferii de Voldemort lui revint instantanément en mémoire. Mais il s'agissait simplement de pingouins qui nageaient avec une puissance et une dextérité ahurissante. Les plus jeunes membres de l'équipage n'avaient jamais assisté au spectacle que représentaient les danses sous-marines des oiseaux marins. Ils en restèrent ébahis. Le capitaine Olaf qui ne venait pas pour la première fois se concentra sur la navigation.

Il n'y avait à parcourir que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir en canot entre la bisquine et le havre. Cela suffisait amplement pour se retrouver rapidement noyé. Le choc avec le sable noir, issu des scories volcaniques, fut relativement doux. Une vague avait chassé le dinghy vers la plage et il racla le sable assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent descendre sans se mouiller les pieds. Comme leur avait expliqué mainte fois le capitaine, Hermione et Albert basculèrent chacun d'un côté du canot et le portèrent le plus loin possible des vagues.

Une fois le canot, seul moyen de regagner sans dangers la bisquine, mis en sécurité, Hermione détailla la plage sur laquelle ils venaient de prendre pied. Pour un peu, elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir Albert, à la manière des anciens explorateurs, un genou à terre, prendre possession de l'île pour la gloire de la reine d'Angleterre. Malgré ses efforts, la jeune fille ne pouvait remarquer aucune trace de vie sur la plage et après.

Sans qu'elle sut comment, une voix se fit entendre. Sur sa droite, une jeune femme, guère plus de trente-cinq ans pensa Hermione, s'élançait dans leur direction en parlant une langue qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Imperturbable, le capitaine Olaf répondait tout à fait naturellement. Sa maitrise de la langue islandaise provenant probablement de ses propres origines danoises.

- Je vous présente ma nièce, Berglin Thorsthon. Le capitaine tenait à présent la jeune femme par les épaules et avait repris sa conversation dans la langue maternelle de la nouvelle arrivante.

Hermione et Albert se sentaient un peu exclus de la conversation. En même temps, ils étaient exclus des projets du capitaine depuis un moment déjà. Leur capitaine avait donné des consignes, des lignes directrices, mais pas de précision quant à ce qu'ils venaient faire si haut. La nièce du capitaine avait la chance d'être étroitement enserrée dans une grosse peau de bête. Globalement, sa corpulence faisait penser à un ours au sommet de sa forme. Hermione pensa que les hommes du cru devaient être drôlement bâtis s'ils étaient construits à proportion de leurs épouses.

- Fait froid. articula Albert en émettant un gros nuage de buée.

- Continue de bouger. lui confia Hermione qui s'obstinait à piétiner.

- Ne reztez paz làha. Fit une voix haut perchée. Berglin s'adressait à eux avec un accent épouvantable, mais en anglais. Ile fau rentré vithe.

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps. Leur hôte les invita à la suivre et reparti d'un pas leste vers de grandes congères de neige. Hermione se demanda comment elle pouvait se déplacer si rapidement compte-tenu de son poids. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement des tas de glace et de neige. Sans hésiter, Berglin plongea une main gantée dans la neige et tira une porte. Ce qu'Hermione avait pris pour des congères était la neige accumulée sur des habitations. Qu'avait-elle fait ces derniers jours ? Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lire les documents que le capitaine lui avait remis. Elle s'en voulait à présent.

Frigorifiés, ils n'attendirent guère pour s'engouffrer dans la maison de Berglin. L'intérieur était spacieux et chaleureux. La maison des sorciers islandais ressemblaient aux maisons traditionnelles scandinaves précisa Albert. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule grande pièce rectangulaire.

- Á l'origine, les moldus se chauffaient avec les bêtes de somme. Mais les sorciers ont le chauffage. glissa Albert.

- Encore heureux, sinon je retournais fissa sur le "Roireau". ricana Hermione.

Face à eux, Berglin les invita à retirer leurs manteaux. Ils s'exécutèrent et les accrochèrent aux patères disponibles de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée. Hermione s'étonna de la clarté de la pièce qui ne comportait pourtant aucune fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert d'épaisses fourrures, et les meubles se limitaient au simple minimum. De petits tabourets faisaient office de fauteuils pour ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas s'assoir à même le sol. Les tables étaient basses pour correspondre aux coutumes locales. Albert expliqua à la jeune sorcière qu'en l'absence d'arbres, il ne fallait pas gaspiller la ressource. Cette situation expliquait que les habitations traditionnelles n'avaient presque pas de meubles. Mais la situation était très différente à Reykjavik où les habitudes étaient plus proches des mœurs anglaises.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer plus avant dans la pièce, Berglin lui signifia qu'elle devait aussi ôter ses chaussures. Prise à défaut, la jeune fille s'exécuta instantanément. Sa bévue permit à Albert d'éviter de la commettre à son tour. Il remercia son équipière d'une amicale tape dans le dos.

Parfois, Albert rappelait Ron à Hermione. Ils avaient le même comportement viril à son égard. Elle était d'abord la bonne copine. En ce qui concernait Albert, elle préférait que ce soit le cas. Avoir à gérer l'énamouré Jack était déjà assez pénible. Pour ce qui était de Ron, elle commençait à craindre sur ses penchants et sur la faisabilité de leur relation.

Elle put enfin entrer pleinement dans la pièce. Les peaux de bêtes et les fourrures étaient agréables à fouler. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, le sol était chaud. Elle parcouru rapidement l'espace en cherchant, chambres, commodités, cuisines, rangements. Tout était habilement encastré, dissimulé, arrangé. Elle remarqua cependant une certaine quantité de cartons qui semblaient attendre qu'on s'occupe de les mettre à leur place. De son côté Albert cherchait où s'assoir. L'air qu'il avait amusa sa coéquipière. Il paraissait perdu et n'osait pas s'installer sur l'un des tabourets.

Hermione détourna son regard du pauvre historien et reporta son attention sur Olaf et Berglin. Le capitaine avait déjà déposé son manteau sur le sol à proximité de l'entrée et continuait de parler à Berglin qui commençait à se débarrasser à son tour. Hermione dut revoir son jugement. La jeune femme était moins élancée qu'Hermione, mais elle était plutôt jolie. Sa silhouette était totalement occultée par les épais vêtements qu'elle revêtait pour sortir.

- Comment va ton père ? demanda le capitaine en anglais. Manifestement ils avaient épuisés les sujets qu'ils se réservaient.

- Hil nou za quité le dernhier moi.

- Je suis navrée. prononça Hermione malgré elle.

- Il avait 122 ans, alors, je pense que c'est moins difficile à vivre. fit le capitaine pendant que Berglin répondait à ses condoléances par un sourire contrit.

Après les présentations d'usage, Berglin invita les voyageurs à se reposer en partageant déjà son souper. Ils échangèrent un toast en hommage aux disparus. Ensuite, Berglin s'excusa de l'absence de son mari qui était en famille avec leurs enfants. Elle-même avait attendu leur arrivée pour partir les rejoindre. Le capitaine lui demanda si leurs équipements étaient prêts. Berglin répondit en se levant et en lui indiquant les cartons qu'Hermione avait précédemment remarqués.

Le capitaine Olaf paru satisfait de la nouvelle. Enfin quelque chose allait comme il l'entendait. Les cartons recelaient des manteaux en tous points semblables à celui de Berglin et paraissaient pouvoir les protéger durablement du froid. Il y avait aussi des cordages, des piolets, des skis, des raquettes, des sacs à dos et des tentes "grand-froid". L'étape suivante ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Les voyageurs firent bonne figure devant les plats typiques de la jeune femme. Hermione pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander la traduction des noms islandais ni la composition exacte de ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle se contenterait de trouver l'ensemble plutôt correct, quoi qu'un peu difficile à digérer.

Tard dans la nuit ils étaient enfin parvenus au bout des victuailles prévues pour le souper. Dans son anglais approximatif, Berglin leur montra comment se coucher dans les couvertures qu'elle sortit de coffres ouvragés disposés le long des murs. Il fallait commencer par disposer les matelas de paille épais se dressant contre les parois. Puis les lits s'installaient selon les loisirs des dormeurs, plus ou moins loin des points de chauffage. Hermione se dit que ce genre de permission aurait fait long feu au Terrier. Et elle sourit toute seule à cette évocation.

Enfin, Berglin conduit Hermione à part. Elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la salle de bain. Qui, en fait, se limitait à des paravents qu'il fallait tirer autour d'un point d'eau. Un confort sommaire mais suffisant. Elle n'avait pas à craindre les lubricités de ses compagnons de voyage. Les regards qu'adressait Berglin à Albert lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bien la seule. Qui plus est, elle s'était habituée au strict minimum de confort, devenant clairement un garçon manqué dans ses manières et ses comportements vestimentaires.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à chacun des convives, Hermione entreprit de s'endormir. Ce fut, sans surprise, rapide. Fatigue et bonne chaire avaient eu raison de sa résistance. Elle dormit bien cette nuit-là.

**« §§§ »**

Au petit matin, toute l'équipe était prestement réveillée par l'odeur du déjeuné préparé par Berglin. Elle voulait transplaner au plus tôt dans la matinée. Son marin, ses deux petites-filles et son fils lui manquaient et elle était pressée de les retrouver.

Après avoir profité d'un solide repas, les voyageurs remercièrent vivement leur hôtesse. Qui demanda ce qu'ils mangeaient habituellement pour trouver gouteux flocons d'avoine, bacon à la sauce aux airelles, toast de maïs et hareng saur. Albert entreprit de calculer le nombre de calories à la bouchée et faillit défaillir. Ce qui n'amusa qu'Hermione. Berglin rangea rapidement le couvert et se mit en route. Elle embrassa vivement chacun d'eux et leur souhaita "bonne chance".

Une fois que Berglin fut loin, le capitaine Olaf réunit son équipe. Il devait s'expliquer, s'il n'avait pas pris l'initiative, Hermione serait intervenue. Ils se trouvaient au sud du volcan Evjafjöll, et ils allaient s'y rendre. Á pied. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient eu besoin de passer par la maison de sa nièce. Ils avaient à présent tous ce qui leur serait utile. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps sur place.

- Un instant, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire sur le Evjafjöll qui ne serait pas réalisable ailleurs ? demanda fort à propos Albert.

- Il nous faut un volcan particulièrement actif pour parvenir à détruire définitivement la tablette runique. Albert resta interdit.

- Seulement la tablette, capitaine ? insinua Hermione à son tour.

- Et d'autres choses que je voudrais essayer. admit le capitaine.

Albert paraissait n'entrevoir qu'une partie des objectifs. Cependant, si deux de ses compagnons étaient au fait de la mission, cela lui était suffisant. Il suivrait, n'ayant finalement rien d'autre à faire. Il demanda tout de même combien de temps cette petite promenade prendrait. Il ne fut pas particulièrement satisfait de la réponse qu'on lui fit. Il s'agissait de parcourir 100 milles à l'aller comme au retour et tout cela dans la montagne. Il prit note de l'information et demanda cinq minutes supplémentaires pour rédiger son testament. Qu'il soit sincère ou non importait peu, finalement il avait redonné le sourire à ses équipiers. Détail qui avait malgré tout sa valeur dans ce genre de mission.

Ils partirent donc vers midi en direction du volcan Evjafjöll. Le capitaine estimait qu'il faudrait dix jours pour y aller. Probablement moins pour revenir.

- Le retour ne vous intéresse pas capitaine. C'est cela ? lui glissa Hermione en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Inutile de chercher mademoiselle. Je vais vous le dire. coupa le vieil homme. Si je parviens à détruire mon horcruxe, alors, je ne reviendrais pas.

- Et, nous, on fera quoi après votre départ. Vous y avez pensé ? lança Hermione sarcastique. Non, bien entendu, cela n'a pas d'importance que nous vivions ou non.

- Ne soyez pas insolente mademoiselle. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que vous puissiez accomplir votre mission. D'un geste d'agacement, le capitaine montra qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus. Hermione pensa qu'Olaf était bien moins patient que Dumbledore.

Il pressa son pas claudiquant pour rejoindre Albert qui avait déjà commencé l'ascension de la première des collines. Ils pouvaient l'entendre déjà râler qu'il était historien, pas explorateur. Que Paul-Émile Victor était plus qualifié que lui !

**« §§§ »**

Il ne fallu pas dix jours pour trouver la gueule du volcan. L'inconvénient quand on cherche un volcan sous la neige. C'est que la neige à tendance à le cacher efficacement. Albert commençait à piaffer d'impatience. Il avait pataugé pendant dix-sept jours dans la neige, c'était bien assez. Hermione trouva que le capitaine avait étonnement mal préparé son intervention. Le capitaine Olaf lui-même semblait douter de la réussite de la mission qu'il s'était assigné.

Le soir du dix-septième jour enfin la neige se raréfia. Ils s'approchaient d'un volcan. Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait de l'Evjafjöll, ce n'était pas certain. Mais il paraissait inutile de chercher une autre montagne. Ils établirent donc leur camp de base sur les premiers contreforts du volcan. Pour une fois, ils pouvaient dresser leurs tentes hors de la neige.

Ils employèrent les deux premiers jours de leur séjour pour explorer les environs. La caldera était assez évasée et la présence de neige permettait de s'en approcher relativement près. Néanmoins, le risque de se trouver environnés de gaz nocifs était très grand. Tout déplacement devait être mesuré et effectué avec réserve. Les plaques de neiges pouvant, en effet, dissimuler de mortels pièges.

Pendant qu'ils exploraient une nouvelle voie d'accès à la cheminée du volcan, Albert rompit le silence qui régnait habituellement.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-on venu ici précisément ?

- Parce qu'aucune magie ne peut résister longtemps à la chaleur du magma terrestre. Du moins en théorie.

Lui répondit distraitement la jeune fille qui se concentrait surtout sur le sol qu'elle foulait. Elle croyait voir la neige fondre par le dessous. Ce qui laissait penser que de la lave circulait sous leurs pieds. Rien de très anormal, mais il fallait être prudent.

- J'aurais tout aussi bien vu d'aller à Naples ou sur l'Etna. reprit le jeune homme, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, signalant que l'historien se prélassait en songe sous la douce chaleur de l'Italie.

- C'est certain que cela aurait été spécialement discret. Imagines-nous arrivant sur le sommet du Vésuve en demandant par où l'on pourrait jeter une tablette magique.

- Les guides n'auraient pas manqué de demander un surplus. Tu as raison, on est mieux là. Puis il chantonna sur un air comique "'Douce Islande méprisée des touristes en mal de températures supérieures à zéro !" La jeune fille tourna vers lui un regard étonné qui se trouva rapidement transformé en un fou rire général.

Après avoir bien profité de ce moment défouloir, ils reprirent leur ascension vers la caldera. Le volcan culminait à 600 mètres et les derniers 50 se révélaient particulièrement ardus. Quels que soient les axes qu'ils avaient empruntés, ils se trouvaient confrontés à la même difficulté. Leur capitaine, avec sa jambe abimée, ne pourrait jamais se hisser jusqu'au sommet.

Enfin parvenu au sommet, ils restèrent un instant silencieux devant la majesté du décor. Le feu et la neige se mélangeaient avec une fureur surhumaine. Dans le même temps, les feux de l'enfer ne paraissaient pas si dangereux de là où ils se tenaient. Paradoxe habituel entre la crainte et la fascination. Néanmoins, la bouche du volcan ne devait pas faire plus de 30 mètres de diamètre. Et les mouvements ne concernaient qu'une part réduite de la surface.

- On croirait la scène finale du "seigneur", quand Frodon et Sam arrivent enfin pour détruire l'anneau. fit Albert visiblement hypnotisé par le spectacle.

- Pardon ? émit Hermione en détournant le regard de la furie qui se développait en-dessous d'eux.

- Je pensais au "Seigneur des anneaux" de Tolkien. répondit Albert penaud. Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai bien aimé ce livre.

- Le film était pas mal aussi. acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Le film ? De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione s'était piégée comme une grande. Après avoir fait des efforts pour éviter de se planter et de parler du voyage dans le temps, elle balançait l'information sans y prendre garde. En même temps, elle se souvenait que le capitaine avait expliqué sommairement la situation à ses équipiers. Quitte à manger le morceau, autant y aller franchement.

- Á mon époque, la Warner a tiré trois films du livre. Et je dois reconnaitre que la scène finale est plus impressionnante que ça. Elle pointa de la main la maigre caldera qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds.

- C'est malin, je vais attendre désespérément la sortie du film maintenant. lança un Albert vaguement renfrogné.

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle venait de remarquer à quelques mètres seulement de leur position une anfractuosité qui paraissait entamer le cône magmatique. Elle fit signe à l'historien de la suivre. Rapidement, ils furent à pied d'œuvre. Ils constatèrent qu'une fausse voute cachait en partie un ancien couloir d'évacuation du magma. Le chemin était périlleux, mais il pouvait leur permettre de redescendre rapidement vers le camp de base.

En effet, le trajet fut à peine laborieux. Il filait en pente douce vers la mer et semblait n'avoir plus servit à la lave depuis longtemps. La neige tenait sur le fond du couloir, ce qui indiquait sans doute possible que les parois étaient parfaitement froides. Arrivés à proximité de leur camp, les deux jeunes gens firent exploser une partie de la paroi pour ménager une ouverture par laquelle sortir du boyau. Leurs estimations étaient justes et ils avaient rejoint le bon endroit.

Quand il les vit revenir bien plus tôt que prévu le capitaine Olaf espéra que ce fut pour une bonne nouvelle. Il ne fut pas déçu. La mission se déroulerait le lendemain 21 janvier.

**« §§§ »**

Albert était parti rapidement dans sa tente pour se reposer. De leur côté, Hermione et le capitaine Olaf avaient mis au point toute l'opération. Ils tenteraient d'abord de détruire la tablette. Les sorts qui la protégeaient ne lui permettraient pas de résister au feu magmatique. De toute façon, peu leur importait qu'elle soit réellement détruite, le fait de la placer hors de portée suffirait amplement.

Par contre, l'horcruxe du capitaine Olaf devait être détruit sans équivoque. De cette réussite dépendait une part non négligeable de la mission future de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Olaf permit à sa jeune disciple de voir son horcruxe. C'était une très jolie fibule[3] ouvragée, visiblement en or massif. Le capitaine Olaf la portait lorsqu'il a, par erreur, tué sa fiancé. C'est ainsi que l'éclat de son âme est allé se loger, involontairement dans le bijou qu'il portait. Hermione resta songeuse à l'évocation de "l'accident" subit par son mentor. Et si Harry avait survécu à Voldemort pour cette raison. S'il était un horcruxe. Cela expliquait les relations qui existaient entre les deux ennemis. Il faudrait qu'Hermione en discute sérieusement à Dumbledore lors de son retour à son époque. Il y a un risque pour que sa mission ne soit pas réellement terminée.

Le capitaine Olaf sembla comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal préoccupait la jeune fille. Il s'enquit des raisons de son silence et de son air sombre. Elle jugea qu'il n'était pas encore temps de partager ses doutes et elle trouva une excuse quelconque.

Il fut décidé de procéder avec prudence. Si les très hautes températures ne parvenaient pas à détruire l'horcruxes, il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste hors de leur portée. La solution avait été trouvée depuis longtemps par le capitaine Olaf. Il suffirait de tenir la fibule fermement attachée à un filin d'amiante. Le métal n'entrant en fusion qu'à des températures extrêmes, impossibles à atteindre si près de la surface terrestre, ils parviendraient sans difficultés à faire revenir l'objet récalcitrant en cas de nécessité.

Le principe fut acté et les deux comploteurs se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. L'une comme l'autre sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en serait rien.

**« §§§ »**

Le Lendemain le café fut à peine dégusté. Les voyageurs s'empressèrent d'avaler le liquide noirâtre qui avait pour seul intérêt d'être tiède. Sentant que sa présence était superflue, Albert oscilla une partie de la matinée entre la volonté de démonter le camp et celle d'en assurer la pérennité. De leurs côtés, Hermione et le capitaine Olaf se tenaient silencieux. Le capitaine Olaf avait l'air d'une bête qui sait qu'elle va finir à l'abattoir. Hermione, le regard dans le vide, ne semblait plus concernée par rien. Elle ressassait sa supposition de la veille, et cela ne la rassurait absolument pas.

A midi il fallut bien se mettre en route. Les trois voyageurs s'engagèrent dans le boyau magmatique refroidit. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre le sommet du volcan en quelques minutes malgré la lenteur habituelle du capitaine, ralenti par sa claudication.

Parvenus au sommet, devant la caldera, ils restèrent à nouveaux figés par la majesté de la fureur des entrailles terrestre.

- Qui veut prendre un bon bain, bien chaud ? plaisanta Albert espérant détendre l'atmosphère lourde d'angoisses.

- Je m'abstiendrais, rétorqua Hermione, les oxydes de souffre ne réussissent pas à mon teint.

- Moi, continua Olaf, c'est surtout que j'ai la peau fragile. Vous verrez avec l'âge, plus rien ne va. Un sourire parvint à éclairer le visage de chacun des explorateurs.

Quoi qu'il soit utile, pour ne pas dire nécessaire, de plaisanter ou de communiquer même lors des situations les plus périlleuses, Albert, Hermione et le cap'taine, n'eurent pas le goût de continuer. La mission que leur chef avait assignée était trop importante.

Ils déposèrent leurs bagages en sécurité. Albert et Hermione se mirent à la recherche d'un emplacement surplombant le lac de lave d'où ils pourraient aisément surveiller la bonne marche de leur expérience. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Olaf retirait la tablette runique de son propre sac à dos et, discrètement, prépara la fibule pour son dernier voyage.

L'emplacement idéal ne fut pas très long à trouver et les jeunes gens revinrent rapidement. Olaf dissimula prestement son travail alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa portée. Signifiant qu'il était prêt, le capitaine les suivit jusqu'à leur observatoire. Il portait précieusement contre son torse la tablette enfermée dans un colis en papier gris, ficelé solidement.

Une fois sur place, il prit une grande inspiration et lança droit devant lui, de toutes ses forces, à la manière d'un lanceur de disque moldu, la tablette runique le plus loin possible.

- Dis, _Seagull_, pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé un _Windgardium_ ? chuchota l'historien à son équipière.

- Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé ! coupa le capitaine sèchement.

- De toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé. Regardez ! trancha finalement la jeune fille dont le regard n'avait pas quitté la tablette.

Le paquet s'enflamma avant même d'entrer en contact avec la lave. Il se dégagea une grande lumière jaune conforme à la combustion des éléments non magiques. Puis, quand le matériau fut entièrement brulé, les sorciers virent distinctement la tablette posée sur la lave. Elle était portée à blanc, les runes ressortant en jaune sur la pierre brulante. La tablette sembla surnager sur la lave en fusion pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, ce fut l'explosion. La pierre ne pouvait résister plus longtemps à la pression extérieure. La magie qu'elle contenait se libéra avec violence. Un jet de lave haut de plusieurs mètres s'éleva avant d'éclater en produisant des jets lumineux. Á la base de la colonne de lave se créa une dépression, comme si de la matière avait été dissoute au cours de l'explosion magique. La lave reprit doucement sa place. Le volcan était aussi calme qu'à son accoutumée, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant, la tablette runique venait d'être définitivement éradiquée.

- Bien, c'est à mon tour à présent.

- Espérons que cela fonctionne. Mais je dois avouer que j'en doute capitaine.

- Toute magie à ses limites mademoiselle Granger. Il suffit de les trouver.

- Et, d'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur la question, votre tentative ne sera pas concluante.

- Il est bien temps de me mettre en garde, jeune fille.

- Vous ne m'en avez pas vraiment laissé l'occasion, vieil homme ! Á cet instant, si cela avait été possible, les yeux des deux contradicteurs auraient pu lancer des éclairs.

Le capitaine Olaf espérait tant en finir qu'il ne pouvait imaginer échouer. Quand à elle, Hermione doutait sincèrement, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas perdre son mentor. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ce que Harry avait vécu. Son avis était donc entaché de mauvaise foi. De son côté, Albert était totalement perdu. Personne n'avait daigné l'informer de ce qui se tramait.

- Si vous voulez mon avis…

- Non, répondirent en chœur les interpelés.

- Il n'empêche, qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas rester ici trop longtemps. Et il désigna un renflement suspect loin sur leur droite.

La croute épaissie de lave qui couvrait une grande partie de la caldera se soulevait étrangement. Contrairement aux apparences, la destruction de la tablette runique avait malgré tout affecté l'ensemble du volcan. Á présent les sorciers pouvaient craindre une éruption à plus ou moins court terme.

Sans plus chercher à négocier du bien fondé de son action, le capitaine sortit la fibule de sa poche. L'objet délicatement ouvragé était maintenant lié à un mince fil d'acier. Hermione savait que l'amiante dont était fait le filin pourrait résister à la chaleur. Elle souhaita par contre que la fibule n'y parvienne pas. D'un geste léger, le capitaine usa cette fois d'un _Windgardium Léviosa_ pour expédier la fibule droit sur le renflement que l'historien leur avait indiqué.

Délicatement, l'horcruxe se posa sur la roche brulante. Les mouvements de terrain happèrent la fibule et l'entrainèrent dans les profondeurs. Le filin d'amiante se déroula prestement, se tendit et mollit. Les trois sorciers ne quittèrent pas des yeux cet indicateurs. Lorsqu'il sembla se relâcher, Hermione pensa qu'ils avaient réussi, malgré ses doutes.

La lave eut pourtant une étonnante réaction. Les mouvements de terrain s'espacèrent puis s'arrêtèrent totalement. Le filin rougit puis blanchit, manifestement porté à de très hautes températures. Heureusement, ce métal était un très mauvais conducteur de chaleur et le capitaine Olaf ne fut pas brulé instantanément. Dans un cri, il dût néanmoins lâcher prise, une marque rouge lui barrant la main là où se trouvait le filin.

- Votre objet magique est en train d'absorber l'énergie du volcan capitaine. Il va falloir faire quelque chose et vite, très vite. Intervint Albert alors qu'Hermione restait encore estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Al', aspergez le filin d'eau pendant que je le rembobine jusqu'à nous.

Le jeune historien lança un sort d'_aguamenti_ sur le filin, l'eau s'évaporait abondamment dès que le jet touchait le filin, mais le capitaine put entreprendre de tirer pour ramener l'horcruxe jusqu'à eux. Hermione reprit pied et joignit ses efforts à ceux d'Albert.

Sans heurts inutiles, le capitaine fit revenir l'horcruxe dans sa main à l'aide du filin. Dès qu'il fut retiré de la lave, les soubresauts du terrain reprirent normalement. La puissance de ces objets était décidemment effroyable pensa la jeune fille.

D'un geste rageur le capitaine fourra l'objet dans sa poche et fit demi-tour. Sans un mot, il récupéra son sac à dos et reprit le chemin du camp de base. Sans poser de question, Albert lui emboita le pas. Hermione fit de même, elle s'empêcha néanmoins de dire qu'elle l'avait prévenu, son mentor était assez désespéré.

**« §§§ »**

La journée passa sans un mot. Ils évitaient de se trouver en situation de poser une question ou de demander quoique ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin qu'on leur signifie pour savoir qu'il n'était pas utile de rester plus longtemps. Le camp de base fut démonté, leurs équipements rangés ou soigneusement préparés.

Ils avaient une quinzaine de jours de trajet. S'il fallait les passer dans ces conditions, cela se révélerait très difficile à vivre. Alors qu'ils étaient fins prêts, Hermione s'approcha de son capitaine. Elle devait lui parler.

- Capitaine, il y a probablement une solution. J'y pense depuis ce matin. C'est Dumbledore qui m'en a parlé.

- Albus ? Que connait-il aux horcruxes ? le dédain se lisait dans le regard d'Olaf Thorsthon.

- Je parle du Dumbledore de mon époque. Celui-là à beaucoup travaillé la question.

- Je vous écoute mademoiselle Granger. Le ton du capitaine n'invitait décidemment pas à la confidence. Si la mission n'avait pas été aussi importante, elle aurait planté là le désagréable personnage.

- L'âme est brisée par le sortilège de mort, commença-t-elle, mais il est possible de la recomposer.

- La recomposer sans détruire l'objet qui la contient ? Impossible voyons. J'ai tout essayé. Ni potions, ni sortilège, ni tentatives mécaniques, rien ne fonctionne, pas même un volcan !

- Je pensais, aux remords. Hermione regarda son mentor dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle entendait.

L'âme du tueur se désolidarise à cause de son arrogance, de sa volonté de contrôler et de soumettre. Cette magie est à l'origine de l'horcruxe. Il n'y a donc qu'une magie équivalente qui puisse anéantir l'objet ainsi envouté. Hermione pensait, comme Dumbledore, que le véritable remords était seul à fonctionner.

- Les remords dis-tu. Tu crois que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? ragea le capitaine. Tu ignores à quel point je m'en suis voulu de ce qui était arrivé.

- Ce qui est de la culpabilité. Sentiment tout à votre honneur, mais ce n'est pas du remord. trancha Hermione.

- J'ai voulu me débarrasser de la fibule par tous les moyens, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Vous aviez peur capitaine.

- Les semaines que j'ai vécu, en ermite ne compte pas non plus, évidemment !

- Ne détournez pas le sujet. Vous évoquez à présent votre chagrin. Cessez d'être égoïste et éprouvez-le ce remord ! lui cria-t-elle au visage.

- Tu me traites d'égoïste, après toutes ces vies que j'ai pu sauver. Que ce soit pendant les guerres des moldus ou contre Jedusor. Ils se tenaient debout, en face l'un de l'autre, poings serrés, visages écarlates, colères et haines contenues s'exprimaient pourtant.

- Vous pourriez vous sacrifier, cela resterait inutile ! Si vous persistez à regretter et non à vous soumettre à votre remord, tout reste sans effet.

Hermione achevait de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sa colère s'évanouissait à présent. Elle se sentait mieux. Le capitaine tomba assis, le visage vide d'émotion. Il ressortit la fibule de sa poche. Une étrange lueur luisait sur l'or ouvragé.

- Rien ne rachète, rien ne s'oublie ni ne se répare. J'ai failli. Des larmes sincères coulèrent sur ses joues burinées.

L'étrange lueur qui émanait de la fibule scintilla plus fort, puis sembla vaciller. Le capitaine Olaf serra l'objet entre ses doigts, le faisant presque disparaitre de la vue. Attiré par les cris, Albert avait assisté à l'ensemble de la scène. Il paraissait horrifié du contenu de la conversation. Mais il eut la décence de ne pas intervenir, sentant probablement qu'il ne servirait à rien.

Quand Olaf Thorsthon ouvrit à nouveau la main, la fibule paru usée, vieillie, abimée. La magie qui était incrustée dans l'objet s'était dissipée. Le capitaine avait finalement accepté la plénitude de son acte. Il en sortait lui aussi vieilli. Hermione s'inquiéta de son état de santé. Son mentor avait tout de même plus de deux cents ans. Elle s'approcha de lui et vérifia ses constantes vitales.

- Il est très faible. indiqua-t-elle à Albert qui s'était approché, lui aussi très inquiet.

- Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de le ramener au village.

- Nous pouvons transplaner ! s'écria la jeune fille qui s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Les jeunes gens se placèrent de part et d'autre du vieillard moribond. Hermione se concentra sur la bisquine et transplana. Le choc fut un peu rude. Se matérialiser sur un objet en mouvement n'appartenait pas à la formation normale du transplanage. Mais ils étaient parvenus à destination sans mal, c'était l'essentiel.

Ce fut Albert qui prit en main la suite des opérations. Il transporta le capitaine Olaf dans sa cabine. Le vieil homme paraissait à l'agonie. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'elle avait eu raison d'intervenir. Elle savait aussi qu'il souhaitait faire disparaitre l'horcruxe. Néanmoins, il allait probablement payer de sa vie la destruction de l'objet maléfique.

- Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. fit l'historien d'une voix chaude. Il s'était préparé à ce qui arrive.

- Est-il mort ? demanda hâtivement Hermione, tout en ne voulant pas entendre la réponse.

- Non, mais il va très mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra tenir. Il a reprit conscience et veut te parler.

Albert s'écarta du passage et invita son amie à pénétrer dans la cabine. Contrainte, elle se rendit à l'intérieur, rongée à son tour de remords. Le capitaine reposait dans son lit, les épaules appuyées sur la cloison, la tête calée par un coussin dans une position semi-assise.

- Merci. se contenta-t-il de dire. La voix du capitaine n'avait plus rien de grinçante. Il y avait une sérénité nouvelle dans ces mots.

- Je suis désolée. marmonna Hermione en réponse. Elle se savait à l'origine de sa fin prochaine et ne se sentait pas de recevoir des compliments pour cela.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous étions venus pour le détruire. reprit la voix lente du capitaine. Tu m'as libéré, tu devrais en être fière.

- Et par ma faute, vous allez mourir. Quelle satisfaction pourrais-je en retirer, quelle fierté ? Il paraissait à la jeune fille que son mentor ne voulait pas entendre ses propres remords.

- Je suis seul responsable. Il y a longtemps que je devrais avoir quitté ce monde. Son visage exprimait une grande lassitude, Olaf paraissait avoir vieilli trop rapidement.

- Vous pourriez rester encore un peu !

- Tu veux me garder comme fantôme personnel ? plaisanta le vieillard. Il faut de la force pour vivre et autant pour mourir. Il faut comprendre qu'il y a des choses…

- … bien pire que la mort. C'est ce que Dumbledore répète souvent. acheva la jeune fille. C'est ce que Jedusor ne parvient pas à comprendre.

- Et toi ? le comprends-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je comprends le concept, l'idée, mais le concevoir m'est impossible.

- Parfait. Olaf Thorsthon se tourna vers la jeune fille debout, immobile, à ses côtés. Tu es bien plus sage que tu ne le penses. Tu as atteint cette phase que d'autres n'entreverront qu'à la lisière de leur vie. Il faut douter de ses propres certitudes. Toujours.

Il reposa ses épaules dans les coussins en émettant un soupir de soulagement. La conversation venait de s'achever. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione le quittait avec bien plus de questions que de réponses. Elle pensa à Harry qui avait subi un même parcours. Une part d'elle-même aurait voulu les réponses tout de suite, qu'elles soient faciles et simples à comprendre. Mais elle savait qu'en la matière, il n'y avait rien d'évident.

Par contre, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution pour détruire les horcruxes de Voldemort. La tentative qui les avait menés en Islande n'était que partiellement une réussite. Hermione se dit que Dumbledore, prévenu, saurait trouver une solution. Il était parvenu à détruire la bague de Gaunt, donc il avait ce moyen.

Durant tout le temps qu'elle venait de passer auprès d'Olaf Thorsthon, Hermione s'était aguerrie. Elle avait développé ses aptitudes magiques, accru ses réflexes, augmenté ses connaissances. Elle avait aussi été confrontée à la douleur, la peine, la crainte. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il fallait pour sortir renforcée de ses épreuves. Elle avait des équipiers, des amis, sur qui compter.

Jamais elle ne serait comme Jedusor. Elle pouvait désormais l'affronter. L'amour qu'elle portait aux autres n'était plus une faiblesse mais une force. Désormais, rien ne s'opposait plus à ce qu'elle parte à la recherche de Jedusor. Du moins, de ce qu'il en restait.

* * *

[1] Bourvil, "Ballade Irlandaise"

[2] Littéralement, "à l'eau".

[3] Pièce d'orfèvrerie servant principalement à tenir fermée une cape.


	14. Chap 13 : Time for responsabilities

J'ai voulu tenter quelque chose sur ce chapitre. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez du ton et du rythme.  
Bonnes vacances.

Par ailleurs, nous avons allègrement dépassé la moitié de cette histoire !  
Pour les réponses au reviews c'est encore (et toujours) au Prologue.

_**Chap. 13 : L'heure des responsabilités.**_

Hermione ne sortit que tard de la cabine de son capitaine. Sur le pont, Albert se montrait inquiet de ne voir personne ressortir. Il fut soulagé de la voir émerger du roof. Il s'enquit rapidement de l'état de santé de leur malade. Elle le rassura sur l'avenir immédiat mais elle convint qu'il ne restait guère de temps.

Sentir la présence de son équipier à ses côtés fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle lui devait quelques explications. Elle raconta donc comment Olaf Thorsthon avait malencontreusement enfermé une partie de son âme dans un objet anodin. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait de la rencontre entre Thorsthon et Dumbledore. Enfin, elle expliqua ce qu'étaient exactement les horcruxes.

- Jedusor en a créé au moins sept ! fit-elle.

- Tu plaisantes. Il faut être un monstre. puis, se ravisant. C'est un monstre.

- Je sais où se trouvent actuellement deux de ces horcruxes. dit Hermione plus pour elle que pour son équipier. Peut-être même trois ou quatre. Elle frissonna en pensant qu'Harry lui-même pouvait être un horcruxe.

- Il faut agir maintenant. Les détruire tant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut réagir.

- Non, Al'. Moi, je dois détruire ce qui reste de Jedusor et son serpent au passage. elle acheva d'un souffle, en espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà un horcruxe.

- Donc, tu me proposes de partir à la recherche de ces horcruxes. conclu Albert. Ma foi, ça me plait comme travail.

Il n'était absolument pas dans l'intention d'Hermione de confier cette mission à son ami. Cependant, il s'en était emparé comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour sa part, Hermione savait que Dumbledore chercherait les horcruxes pour les détruire avant d'échouer et de demander à Harry de le faire à sa place. Elle considéra que le fait de connaitre à l'avance l'emplacement des cachettes n'était pas un élément indigne d'intérêt. Par mesure de sécurité, il faudrait probablement éviter de mettre Dumbledore au fait de l'information.

- Promets-moi d'être prudent et de ne pas les déplacer. Dumbledore a essayé d'en détruire un et cela l'a mortellement blessé.

- T'inquiètes pas. Je suis courageux, pas fou. lui sourit-il.

- Merci, Al'. Et puis, on pourra en reparler tranquillement, dans quinze ans. ironisa-t-elle.

- Je serai vieux et bedonnant, et toi tu n'auras pas changé. Sympathique comme situation. J'ai hâte d'y être, tu peux me croire. Il conclut d'un clin d'œil plein de malice qui la fit sourire à son tour.

L'évocation cocasse, et pourtant véridique, amena les deux équipiers à rire un peu. Pas trop, par respect pour le vieil homme qui se mourrait à leurs côtés. Il fallait décider de leur avenir proche. Ils ne pourraient rester trop longtemps encore à proximité des côtes islandaises. D'ailleurs Hermione devait rejoindre le continent dès que possible.

Ils conclurent qu'il serait plus judicieux de rejoindre Jack en Irlande, si l'état d'Olaf Thorsthon le permettait. Pour l'heure, ils avaient, eux-aussi, mérité un peu de repos. Par malchance, Albert tira le premier quart et devrait rester une bonne partie de la nuit à surveiller l'eau glacée. Hermione embrassa son équipier et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Elle le relèverait bientôt.

**"§§§"**

Au milieu de la nuit, la jeune fille s'éveilla d'instinct. Un coup d'œil à la pendule de sa chambre confirma qu'il était déjà l'heure de relever le pauvre Albert qui devait sérieusement ressembler à un esquimau glacé à présent.

Elle abandonna ses vêtements sales qu'elle n'avait pas ôtés pour se reposer. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se rafraichir à la salle d'eau. Puis, à la place d'une robe de sorcière propre, elle enfila un jean et un gros pull. Elle passa les manteaux de peaux et de fourrures par-dessus et se trouva parfaitement à l'aise. D'un preste geste de la tête elle s'assura que le lien de cuir tenait toujours ses cheveux en un catogan bas sur la nuque.

Sur le pont, Albert grattait les cordes de sa guitare. Il s'était installé sous le thôt de la bisquine et avait allumé un brasero qui lui évitait de périr gelé. La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'abri et le trouva confortable compte-tenu des circonstances.

Plutôt que de redescendre dans sa cabine pour se morfondre sur leur avenir, l'historien préféra demeurer auprès de son amie. Ils chantèrent le reste de la nuit. Le registre musical de la jeune fille lui permettait de suivre son musicien. Celui-ci avait la gentillesse de ne pas trop souvent relever les fausses notes. Il lui assurait d'ailleurs qu'un bon entrainement suffirait à lui assurer un grain de voix tout à fait satisfaisant. Elle sourit devant la délicatesse de son équipier. Lui-même devait pourtant faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Ils étaient gardes-malades à bord d'un petit navire au nord du monde. Tout allait bien.

Un bruit étrange coupa une énième reprise de "let it be[1]" qui avait le mérite de se jouer relativement bien avec une seule guitare. Les baguettes surgirent instantanément des poches et furent pointées en direction du bruit.

Des jurons émanèrent du noir, le bruit d'un objet tombant à l'eau les accompagnait. Puis la silhouette massive de Jack Langton émergea enfin de l'obscurité. Il leur adressa un grand signe de la main.

- Dites, vous êtes un peu difficiles à trouver ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

- On n'a pas choisi la destination. répondit Albert. Ce qui, de sa part, était vrai.

- Et, on est où exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une manière qu'il voulait légère.

- En Islande. Côte sud, au pied des grands glaciers, au milieu de rien, à vrai dire. scanda Albert.

- Bonsoir Jack. fit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Le géant s'excusa et leur souhaita une bonne soirée à son tour. Mais, visiblement, sa présence n'était pas fortuite. Il devait y avoir un besoin impérieux pour la motiver. Les deux vigiles attendaient que le nouveau venu les éclaire. Jack finit par comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. C'est alors qu'il réchauffait ses mains auprès du braséro qu'il rompit un silence embarrassant.

- Ça ne va pas bien du tout en Irlande. Nous avons besoin du capitaine au plus vite. Hermione et Albert se regardèrent ennuyés. La jeune fille prit sur elle d'annoncer la vérité.

- Olaf Thorsthon n'ira bientôt plus nulle part. Sa gorge se serra et elle eut du mal à achever sa phrase.

L'information parvint immédiatement à destination. Le visage du géant se ferma, ses yeux clos montraient une intense activité. Malgré tout, il cherchait une solution au problème qui l'avait conduit jusqu'en Islande.

- Mort ? demanda-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Presque. Je peux le soigner pendant quelques jours ou semaines, mais l'issue ne fait aucun doute. Précisa l'historien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Hermione fit pression sur le bras de son compagnon pour qu'il ne réponde pas à cette question. Cela ne regardait que le capitaine et eux seuls.

- Rien qu'il te soit utile de savoir. lança Hermione. Je suis désolée.

- Peu importe. Dans ces conditions, je dois repartir sans tarder. Il ne les regardait toujours pas.

Hermione se précipita devant lui et fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à expliquer les raisons de sa présence. L'agonie de leur chef ne les écartait pas de l'équipe. Elle se planta devant lui en essayant de croiser son regard. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Ses mains virent se plaquer sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise qui alarma cependant Albert. Elle inspira profondément avant de placer ses mains sur les joues du géant blond.

- Que s'est-il passé ? comment as-tu perdu la vue. Je t'en prie, pour l'amour de moi, réponds !

- Le ministère de la magie irlandais est sous le contrôle de mangemorts. Fitzham et son clan essayent de le renverser mais les combats sont rudes.

Il expliqua comment lors d'une opération de sauvetage ils avaient été pris à partie par des aurors irlandais. Un maléfice qui ne lui était pas destiné l'avait atteint et l'avait privé de ses yeux. Pourtant, Jack les dédouanait totalement de leurs responsabilités, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres. De leurs côtés, Hermione et Albert trouvaient qu'ils avaient l'air d'y trouver leur compte.

L'Irlande magique avait à souffrir des mêmes difficultés que l'Irlande moldue résuma Albert. D'un côté se trouvent les magiciens ralliés au ministère anglais et qui imposent toujours leur candidat au ministère irlandais. De l'autre, des clans fédérés. Les clans avaient une structure hiérarchique très prononcée qui assurait une cohésion de groupe plus importante que du côté anglo-irlandais. Hermione trouva la situation absurde. Car d'après ce qu'elle comprenait, quels que soient les résultats des élections des représentants magiques, c'était toujours un ministre anglo-irlandais qui était élu. Elle estima, et le dit bien haut, que ce n'était qu'une tyrannie, et que c'était proprement inadmissible. Albert tempéra les sentiments de la jeune fille en rappelant que les anglo-irlandais étaient plus nombreux et surtout qu'ils avaient imposé un schéma démocratique, à défaut d'une réalité. Auparavant, l'Irlande était dirigée par les clans. Ce qui se terminait en général par de grandes batailles rangées difficiles à cacher aux moldus.

Malgré tout, Hermione trouvait que la démocratie devait être totale ou elle ne servait à rien. C'est bien ce que pensait Patrick Fitzham, chef du clan des O'Bruce. Les institutions fonctionnaient à présent tout à fait normalement. Il n'y avait pas eu de guerre de clan en trois siècles et demi mais les anglo-irlandais refusaient de relâcher ne serait-ce qu'une partie de leur pouvoir. De ce fait, les tensions s'étaient de plus en plus radicalisées. La cohésion des irlandais confinant, comme pour les moldus, à un nationalisme exacerbé.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, fit Jack, le ministère irlandais est totalement déconsidéré. Même ses appuis en Angleterre commencent à le lâcher.

- Nos dirigeants en ont assez de soutenir une tyrannie, c'est plutôt bien ça. affirma Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. Le ministère anglais ne peut continuer à travailler avec quelqu'un qui apparait de plus en plus clairement comme étant un adepte de Jedusor.

- La vague d'épuration dans notre ministère commence à faire de l'effet. conclu Albert.

- En effet, reprit Jack, en contrepartie, privé de soutiens, O'Connell est obligé de faire appel à la répression pour se maintenir en place.

- Nous devons intervenir ! cria Hermione se sentant l'âme d'un Che Guevara en herbe.

- C'est, étonnement, ce que Fitzham proposait au capitaine. persifla le géant.

Les trois jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire pour aider Fitzham pour libérer son pays de O'Connell. Sans Olaf Thorsthon, le "Special Commandement" risquait d'imploser. La priorité était d'assurer la poursuite d'activité. Albert se proposa d'emmener le capitaine à Heuton-Pagnell et d'organiser la passation des pouvoirs. Il proposa dans la foulée de désigner Jack comme successeur. Hermione approuva de tout cœur. Elle pensait que, compte-tenu de sa nouvelle infirmité, cela lui permettrait de continuer à être utile. Le géant en fut ému et trouva la solution intelligente. Néanmoins, il devrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé en Irlande. De plus, il faudrait tenir compte de l'avis d'Olaf Thorsthon.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione vit à peine le soleil se lever devant elle. Elle se sentait responsable de la situation. Sans elle, Olaf Thorsthon aurait pu intervenir. Comme Dumbledore, il avait la stature suffisante pour assurer une transition pacifique. Sans lui, les clans irlandais risquaient de finir en guerre ouverte contre le ministère. Ce n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la résolution d'un conflit. Il n'y avait d'autre choix, elle devait à nouveau remettre sa mission.

La jeune fille regarda longuement ses camarades discuter des solutions qu'ils pourraient mettre en œuvre. Aucune d'elles ne prenait en considération Hermione. Elle ne tarderait pas à les informer sur sa résolution, mais elle voulait profiter de ces derniers moments de calme. Ce faisant, elle remarqua l'extraordinaire dextérité de Jack malgré son handicap. Lors de ses déplacements il ne buttait ou ne se cognait jamais. Discrètement, elle lui demanda comment il y parvenait. Avec un petit sourire il lui rétorqua qu'il préférait garder ce détail pour lui. Hermione en conclu qu'il y avait un artifice magique derrière ce prodige.

Les premiers oiseaux volaient autour d'eux et plongeaient pour pêcher les sardines abondantes dans les eaux claires. Le vent se levait et les rayons du soleil commençaient à réchauffer les corps douloureux après une nuit blanche.

- Messieurs, à défaut de Thorsthon, je propose d'envoyer une _Seagull_ aux irlandais. fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché. Albert resta interdit, Jack hésita.

- Tu ferais ça ? balbutia-t-il.

- S'il s'agit d'apporter la paix et la stabilité politique, naturellement !

L'affaire fut entendue. Jack ne tenta pas de dissuader la jeune fille. Ce qui la surprit. Il proposa aux deux voyageurs d'aller se reposer pendant qu'il veillerait sur Olaf Thorsthon. Ils ne se firent pas prier et regagnèrent leurs cabines avec quelques difficultés, les membres douloureux de reprendre une activité après une nuit presque entièrement passée immobiles.

**"§§§"**

La question de l'intervention d'Hermione réglée, il restait une difficulté de taille. Comment rejoindre rapidement l'Irlande ?

Dès que le diner fut avalé, alors que Jack continuait à discuter avec Olaf Thorsthon qui s'était éveillé au cours de l'après-midi, Albert avait manœuvré la bisquine pour qu'elle retourne au plus vite à Heuton-Pagnell. Malheureusement, la route la plus rapide passait par le nord de l'Angleterre et évitait donc l'Irlande. Il faudrait trouver une autre solution.

Á la fin du repas, Hermione qui était restée silencieuse, absorbée par la lecture d'un vieux manuel, les arrêta.

- Je ne vois qu'un portoloin pour parvenir à se rendre en Irlande.

- C'est une évidence, _Seagull_. C'est comme ça que je suis venu ! Le problème c'est que ça ne se fabrique pas tout seul. Il a fallu trois semaines pour préparer celui qui m'a amené.

- Nous étions constamment en mouvement Jack, c'est pour cela que ça a été plus difficile. Dans le cas présent, nous visons un point fixe. C'est plus simple.

- Tu y arriverais ? demanda Albert tout en étant certain de la réponse.

Hermione n'eut pas à répondre, elle rougit de la tête au pied comme chaque fois que "miss-je-sais-tout" refaisait surface. Elle proposa même d'en faire un second pour envoyer Olaf Thorsthon plus vite à Heuton-Pagnell. La proposition fut retenue, Albert concevant sans difficultés que Maria Abbott serait plus compétente que lui pour le pauvre homme. Ce qui fut proposé fut fait. Mais il fallut encore quelques jours à Hermione pour y parvenir.

Sur le pont de la bisquine les jeunes hommes entendaient régulièrement des jurons particulièrement grossiers sortir par le roof ou le hublot de la cabine de la jeune fille. Ils s'en amusèrent d'abord, puis voyant le mois de février poindre, s'en inquiétèrent.

Hermione pestait contre elle-même, contre son manuel et tout son matériel de magie. Il lui semblait plus simple de réaliser un orbe céleste que d'ensorceler un vulgaire caillou en portoloin. La solution lui transperça l'esprit. Les roches ne pouvaient pas être transmutées. Elle se serait donné des gifles. Une fois cette erreur corrigée, les deux portoloins furent prêts bien plus rapidement. Pour Heuton-Pagnell, elle utilisa une tasse à café, et pour Cork, une pinte de bière. Elle trouvait l'objet dans le ton.

Tout étant fin prêt pour le départ, Hermione voulu présenter ses adieux à son mentor. Il n'était pas douteux qu'elle ne puisse plus le revoir avant sa disparition. Quand elle pénétra dans sa cabine, le vieillard dormait paisiblement et avait un souffle long et doux. La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et fut émue de constater que les traits burinés du marin semblaient moins violemment tourmentés par les années. Il paraissait plus vieux, mais bien plus serein. Hermione lui prit doucement sa main gauche et la serra un peu, pas trop, de peur de le réveiller pour rien. Les puissantes mains d'Olaf Thorsthon étaient étonnement chaudes et douces. Sans prononcer un mot, Hermione se recueillit un moment devant son mentor, puis elle lui reposa délicatement la main. Après un dernier regard pour cet homme à qui elle devait tant, et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie. Ces silences valaient toutes les discussions du monde.

Au moment où elle allait parvenir à la porte, une voix étouffée s'éleva dans son dos.

- Merci. Hermione se retourna vivement.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier. Je vous serais éternellement redevable pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris.

- Si je t'ai appris à accorder ta confiance et à prendre des initiatives, alors je n'ai pas trop mal raté la fin de ma vie. fit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé. Sans qu'il les évoque, Olaf Thorsthon devait souffrir d'un grand nombre de douleurs.

- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose. Égoïstement, Hermione espérait ne pas avoir à vivre la même perte qu'Harry.

- Tu as beaucoup fait, et il reste tant à faire. Il inspira profondément, comme si l'air arrivait péniblement jusqu'à ses poumons. Je suis navré de te laisser si tôt.

Après un silence, il reprit.

- Je veux que tu demandes l'aide de tes équipiers. Avec eux, tu parviendras à accomplir la mission que tu t'es fixée.

Ayant reçu d'Hermione la promesse qu'elle accepterait toute l'aide qu'on lui proposerait, Olaf Thorsthon se détendit et soupira longuement. Visiblement, ses forces décroissaient considérablement. Ils échangèrent de derniers adieux qui arrachèrent des larmes de tristesse à Hermione et une dernière sentence à son mentor.

- J'ai confiance en vous, mademoiselle Granger. Elle le remercia d'un geste volontaire de la tête, aucun mot ne parvenant plus à sortir de sa gorge.

Ils renvoyèrent d'abord Olaf Thorsthon, puis Jack et Hermione se préparèrent. Albert, quant-à lui, skipperait la bisquine jusqu'au port. Les adieux furent brefs. Hermione serra son ami aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et retint ses larmes. Le jeune historien sembla faire de même et déposa un délicat baiser sur son front. Ils se promirent de se revoir le 21 septembre 1997, à pré-au-lard. Les deux hommes n'eurent qu'une poignée de main virile et échangèrent un sourire, ils se reverraient avant ça.

**"§§§"**

Hermione avait déjà usé de portoloin, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. De plus, elle était la conceptrice de celui-ci. Si elle s'était trompée, ils risquaient d'arriver un peu n'importe où.

Heureusement, tout sembla se dérouler correctement. Ils aboutirent dans un entrepôt du port fluvial de Cork. La jeune fille tâta partout où cela restait décent pour constater qu'elle était entière. Un rapide examen lui assura d'être arrivée en un seul morceau. De son côté, Jack semblait s'assurer de la même chose. Néanmoins, il eut un arrêt.

- Chut ! fit-il. Deux personnes viennent de transplaner de l'autre côté du mur. Filons. continua-t-il.

Hermione savait parfaitement que l'usage des portoloins était très réglementé. Tout transport était automatiquement signalé au sein des ministères concernés. Par voie de conséquence, les deux hommes qui arrivaient provenaient certainement du ministère de la magie irlandais. Et les relations qu'entretenait Jack avec ce dernier n'étaient pas précisément au beau-fixe.

Les jeunes gens se glissèrent entre les caisses en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Jack se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à celle d'où arrivaient les aurors irlandais. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme. Elle était contente d'avoir troqué ses vêtements de sorcière contre une tenue moldue. Ses déplacements étaient visiblement plus fluides et moins entravés que ceux de son partenaire. Elle songea qu'il pouvait être charitable de l'informer de ses choix vestimentaires. Car, s'il se déplaçait fort bien, Jack n'avait pas de véritable vision. Il devinait où se situaient les gens ou les obstacles, mais il ne pouvait faire la différence entre elle et une autre personne.

Ils parvinrent sans encombres jusqu'à une porte latérale. Hermione était méfiante. Cette sortie paraissait trop facile. Elle avait raison. De l'autre côté de la porte, quatre hommes se dressaient, baguettes en main prêts à intervenir. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette pour se défendre. Elle sut entendre quel sort la touchait, mais ne put réagir. Le _stupefix_ qui l'envoya contre la paroi métallique de l'entrepôt fut certainement le plus cuisant de sa carrière. Ils s'étaient faits piégés comme des débutants.

**"§§§"**

Hermione s'éveilla bien plus tard. Elle était libre de ses mouvements, ce qui se révélait plutôt satisfaisant. Pour l'heure, elle était seule dans une petite pièce sombre à peine meublée d'un lit en fer. Tout cela fleurait bon la prison. Au moins, se dit-elle, je saurais à quoi cela ressemble.

Rapidement néanmoins, l'absence de Jack alarma la jeune fille. Soit il était parvenu à éviter l'incarcération, soit il était dans une autre pièce. Si la seconde option se révélait juste, ils étaient bien mal embarqués. Hermione pesta à voix haute pour exulter un peu de la rancœur qu'elle avait à s'être fait attraper si facilement.

Elle tournait comme un lion en cage. Son cerveau analysait parfaitement la situation. Si ses geôliers voulaient obtenir des renseignements de sa part, il fallait la priver de toutes références, de toutes certitudes et de toutes choses pouvant la rassurer. Être dans l'ignorance du devenir de son ami la conduirait nécessairement à transiger, à bavarder, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir des miettes d'informations. Avec un rictus mauvais Hermione pensa qu'ils pouvaient toujours courir. Elle s'effondra sur le lit en fer qui émit un grincement inquiétant et plia désagréablement sous la pression. Passant la main sur son front, Hermione constata qu'elle était en nage. Pourtant, elle n'avait ni chaud, ni véritablement peur. Il se passait quelque chose d'autre.

Des bruits à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention. Ses gardiens lui feraient-ils la grâce d'une visite inopinée ? Elle serra les poings et se prépara à leur sauter dessus dès qu'ils s'approcheraient. Pourtant, sa cellule ne paru pas intéresser les visiteurs. Se collant dos à la porte, concentrée sur son audition, Hermione essaya de déterminer combien de personnes se trouvaient dans le couloir, à quelle distance ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruits et les estimations de la jeune fille furent aléatoires. Elle jugea que deux hommes, au moins, probablement trois avec un prisonnier, se trouvaient à une quinzaine de mètres sur sa droite. Ce qui, si les cellules étaient identiques, représentait la huitième pièce après la sienne.

Des bruits de conversation lui signifièrent qu'ils restaient sur place. Néanmoins, elle ne comprit pas un mot de la discussion. La langue locale, une forme de gaélique, devait remplacer l'anglais pour éviter justement que les prisonniers puissent entendre ce qui ne les concernait pas. Les deux hommes repartirent enfin en se dirigeant de la droite vers la gauche, signifiant que la sortie se trouvait dans cette direction. L'un d'eux devait être plutôt petit car son épaule frôlant la porte de la jeune fille le fit en-deçà des siennes. Le bruit des pas indiqua plus de vingt-cinq mètres mais ce pouvait être plus.

Une fois que les visiteurs se furent définitivement éloignés, Hermione se détendit. Enfin, elle l'essaya. Elle avait pu estimer ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa cellule, mais cela ne l'avançait guère. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée et perdue. Si ses geôliers entraient à l'instant, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour s'opposer à eux. Elle bouillait de rage à l'idée d'être impuissante après les entrainements qu'elle avait subie. Si le ministère de la magie irlandais était aussi terrible que l'avait affirmé Jack, la jeune fille ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Hermione espéra juste qu'elle aurait la possibilité de voler une baguette pour tenter de se défendre.

Des fourmillements dans les doigts lui firent prendre conscience de ce qui l'ennuyait tant. Sa colère ne provenait pas de l'inaction forcée ou de l'isolement. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, quasiment de vital. Depuis qu'elle l'avait enfin obtenue d'Ollivander en novembre, c'était la première fois que la jeune fille était privée de cette compagnie. Il avait fallu presque deux mois pour ressentir les effets du manque magique la première fois. Dans le cas présent, elle n'avait pas perdu sa baguette plus que quelques heures. Une vague d'angoisse l'étreignit. Elle était dépendante de sa propre baguette. Ce n'était pas un fait qui pouvait la rassurer. Si cet aspect se confirmait, elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait trop à Jedusor qui remettait sa vie dans des objets, des trophées.

Pour éviter de trop réfléchie, Hermione décida de s'allonger et de se concentrer sur une solution pour sortir de sa prison. Les fourmillements de ses doigts, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient révélés, furent difficiles à occulter. Elle y parvint néanmoins en visualisant mentalement les différents sorts qui lui permettraient de débloquer la porte, d'assommer les gardiens, de trouver Jack. Pourtant, sans baguette, rien n'était faisable.

Pendant des heures, la jeune fille ressassa de multiples solutions pour sortir de ce piège. Malheureusement, toutes celles qu'elle évoquait nécessitaient à un moment ou à un autre d'avoir recours à sa baguette. Pire encore, chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, ses doigts la brulaient. Hermione comprenait les inquiétudes de John au "Sleepin' Chess".

Puis l'improbable se produisit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage masqué. Dans une langue qu'elle ne reconnut pas, il tenta de s'adresser à elle. Devant son incompréhension manifeste, il reprit en anglais cette fois.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ? le ministère ?

- Je ne travaille pour personne. répondit le plus calmement possible la jeune fille. Et sa réponse lui demanda un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de colère.

- On travaille toujours pour quelqu'un ! Votre nom ?

- Her[2]… Mes amis, et mes ennemis, m'appelle _Seagull_. L'homme masqué sembla dévisager Hermione. La réponse paru lui suffire.

- Et bien, _Seagull_, vous allez voleter avec moi jusqu'à… Haussant les épaules. vous verrez assez vite où.

Il pointa une baguette dans la direction de la prisonnière qui comprit que sa proposition ne souffrirait d'aucune exception. Soupirant, elle se leva et avança jusqu'à la porte. Le bout de ses doigts brulait effroyablement. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry finissait par se laisser emporter par les visions que lui imposait Jedusor. C'était bien plus commode et plus satisfaisant.

L'homme passa derrière Hermione. Elle sentit la baguette s'enfoncer dans le creux de son dos. Il lui ordonna d'avancer et elle n'eut d'alternative que de s'exécuter. Le couloir ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait estimé. Long d'environ trente mètres, très sombre car éclairé de loin en loin par des torches, vaguement humide et sentant de ce fait la moisissure.

- Charmant chez vous. provoqua la jeune fille. Je conseillerai la destination à toutes mes amies. Si elles dépriment surtout.

- Oublie les sarcasmes fillette. Quand on en aura fini avec toi, tu voudras surtout quitter le pays. Un frisson parcourut son échine, manifestement, les irlandais ne plaisantaient pas.

- Lorsque votre ministère tombera, vous tomberez avec lui. Vous avez ma parole. Hermione se mordit la lèvre de s'être tellement avancée. Elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire, elle aurait pu attendre avant de provoquer inutilement son geôlier.

- "mon ministère". Tu te crois où gamine ?

Hermione s'arrêta net, la baguette s'enfonçant profondément dans son dos. Elle venait de comprendre. L'improbable s'était produit. Elle était aux mains de l'un des clans irlandais aux butes avec le ministère, et non aux mains du ministère lui-même. La situation était radicalement différente, en théorie. Pour le moment, elle restait prisonnière et devait probablement se rendre devant des interrogateurs qui jugeraient de la crédibilité de son histoire.

Un coup ferme dans ses épaules lui signala qu'elle devait reprendre sa marche. Hermione ne désarma pas pour autant.

- Je suis de votre côté. Je suis venue avec Jack Longton à la demande d'Olaf Thorsthon !

- Laisse tomber petite, tous ceux qu'on attrape ont le même genre de défense. C'est usant à la longue.

La conversation tomba en quenouille d'elle-même. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cette cinglante remarque. Hermione devrait prouver sa bonne foi plus tard. Malheureusement, le plus tard arriva un peu vite. On la fit entrer dans une grande pièce qui, par opposition, était bien trop éclairée. C'est une méthode habituelle pour déstabiliser les personnes interrogées se souvint Hermione de manière à ne pas paniquer. Son gardien la fit s'assoir sur un siège que ses yeux mal accoutumés ne parvenaient pas à voir distinctement. Le choc de ses hanches avec les accoudoirs furent en conséquence plutôt douloureux.

Dès qu'elle fut installée, des liens se nouèrent autour de sa poitrine, de ses bras et de ses chevilles. Si elle avait pu voir les souvenirs de Dumbledore, la jeune fille aurait fait le rapprochement avec le fauteuil trônant au centre du tribunal du magenmagot. Ne pas le savoir lui permit cependant d'être un peu moins angoissée.

Progressivement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière crue qui baignait la pièce. Derrière une longue table, guère éloignée d'elle, s'étaient assis quatre hommes cagoulés. Sur la table elle-même se trouvaient divers objets que la jeune fille n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre. Il y avait sa bourse magique, le portoloin qu'elle avait créé et surtout, sa baguette en séquoia. Quand elle la vit un événement inhabituel se produisit. La baguette sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de sa propriétaire et produisit des étincelles. Des commentaires étonnés s'élevèrent depuis le groupe d'inquisiteurs.

- Comment faites-vous cela ? questionna l'homme assis au centre.

- Je ne fais rien. répondit Hermione froidement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un second personnage.

- _Seagull_. Aucun des interrogateurs ne parut surpris par l'usage d'un surnom.

- Que venez-vous faire chez nous ? reprit l'homme.

- Aider les clans à renverser le ministère.

- Bien entendu, fit une troisième voix, sinistre celle-ci. Et pourquoi ?

- Mes amis Jack Longton et Olaf Thorsthon voulaient que je le fasse. Les noms qu'elle citait eurent un effet plus probant. Les conversations en gaélique furent plus longues.

- Où est Thorsthon demanda l'homme au centre.

- Mort, ou presque. répondit Hermione sans se démonter, bien que cela lui en coûta.

- Navré pour votre chef mademoiselle. répondit avec un accent de sincérité surprenant l'homme assis au centre.

- Il part en paix. N'ayez pas de pitié pour lui, ni pour moi. s'énerva-t-elle.

L'échange dura longtemps. Les questions tournaient en boucle. Au bout d'un moment Hermione comprit qu'ils cherchaient à la mettre en défaut. Les questions n'étaient ni compliquées ni gênantes pour quelqu'un de sincère.

Néanmoins, l'ininterruption des questions faisait tourner la tête à la jeune fille. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis de longues heures et que l'inanition commençait à faire sentir ses effets. Bientôt, elle ne saurait plus répondre.

- Nom de vos parents ?

- Parkinson, Ron et Hermy. répondit Hermione sa tête ondulant douloureusement. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Prénom ?

- _Seagull_.

- Nom de votre professeur de potion ? S'en était trop, elle sentait qu'elle s'effondrait. Il n' lui restait qu'une solution, feindre la folie.

- "I want you, I need you, I gotta be near you; I spent my money as I took my turn; I want you, I need you, I gotta be near you[3]". furent ses seules réponses au cours des minutes qui suivirent.

Devant l'incapacité d'obtenir autre chose que cette chanson qu'elle chantonnait pour ne pas perdre pied, le tribunal improvisé quitta la table. L'un d'eux affirma qu'il était inutile de continuer, arrivé à ce stade, à part du _veritaserum_, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Une voix nasillarde compléta en affirmant qu'il faudrait probablement recourir à des sorts un peu agressifs pour parvenir à la faire parler. Des voix s'élevèrent pour reprocher la brutalité de tels procédés. Une jeune fille n'aurait pas la résistance nécessaire. Hermione dans son demi-coma sourit. Il s'inquiétait de sa survie plus que de la moralité d'employer la torture. Ils n'avaient pas la même échelle de valeurs.

L'un des interrogateurs contourna la table et, s'approchant de l'oreille de la jeune fille, demanda ce qu'était la chanson en question. Hermione répondit mécaniquement titre et interprète avant de reprendre le couplet où elle l'avait laissé.

La salle fut bientôt vide. Les quatre interrogateurs étaient sortis bruyamment, divisés par ce qu'ils souhaitaient à présent faire. Les uns, dont l'homme assis au centre, croyaient à la sincérité de la jeune fille, les autres se persuadaient du contraire. Hermione se moquait éperdument de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ou de croire. Elle n'avait résisté qu'en pensant constamment à Harry, Ron, Molly, Sirius, Albert ou Jack. Maintenant que les questions avaient cessé, elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits.

Elle chassa Ron, Harry et Sirius de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'un garde laissé près de la porte. Malgré ses entraves, ils semblaient considérer que la prisonnière représentait un danger. Á moins que le garde ne serve essentiellement à s'assurer de l'état de santé des prisonniers. Peut-être même à recueillir des confidences d'un prisonnier délirant après un traitement un peu douloureux.

Hermione fit le silence. Son entrainement de légilimens portait ses fruits. Son esprit se désembua rapidement et elle reprit la pleine possession de ses moyens en quelques minutes. Du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla. Le garde vous aurait bien précisé qu'elle chantonna pendant presque une heure et demie. En faisant le moins de gestes possibles, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du garde, Hermione entreprit de se libérer de ses liens. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de vulgaires liens moldus qu'une incantation simple aurait pu dénouer. Les liens magiques, comme celui qui retenait son catogan, étaient en général solides. Hermione fulminait. Sa baguette se trouvait à quelques mètres, elle pouvait même voir les étincelles jaillir chaque fois qu'elle y pensait un peu fort. Ses doigts la brulaient à nouveau. _Accio _baguette, rumina-t-elle de nombreuses fois.

Le miracle survint. Délicatement, docilement, la baguette quitta la table d'un mouvement léger avant de se poser dans la main d'Hermione. Malgré sa défaite, la baguette de séquoia reconnaissait la jeune fille comme sa propriétaire légitime. Elle n'y prêta pas tellement d'attention tant la réaction était extraordinaire, mais l'attachement de la baguette à sa propriétaire n'était pas aussi naturel qu'il le paraissait.

Avant toute chose, immobiliser le garde pensa Hermione. Le sort de saucisson alla percuter en plein le planton qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Hermione pu ouvrir grand les yeux et constater plus aisément la réussite de son sortilège. Ce faisant, elle défit ses liens sans trop y penser. Décidemment, ses entrainements portaient leurs fruits. La jeune fille alliait une culture encyclopédique des sortilèges à une pratique presque naturelle des sorts informulés.

- Me voilà bien maintenant. fit-elle pour meubler le silence pesant.

Elle tourna et retourna dans la pièce, entrouvrit la porte. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette nasse. Même si elle prenait le risque de partir, ils sauraient certainement la retrouver très vite dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner son ami Jack. Finalement, une solution osée s'imposa. Elle retourna s'assoir.

Elle détruit totalement les liens pour éviter que l'un des sorciers ne tente de la ligoter à nouveau et prit une pose naturelle et décontractée. Il suffisait de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Hermione mènerait cependant la danse cette fois-ci.

La surprise des interrogateurs fut totale lorsqu'ils reprirent leur place devant elle. Elle s'était débrouillée pour paraitre encore inanimée quand ils entrèrent. Le garde était à présent dissimulé par un sort et ses chefs reprochèrent à haute voix son absence inattendue. L'homme assis au centre reprit enfin la parole.

- Mademoiselle _Seagull_, rappelez-nous ce que vous êtes venue faire ici !

- Vous aider, enfin, je crois. Hermione leva un regard triomphant vers cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu sans cagoule. Elle plongea ses yeux de legilimens dans les siens et lui imposa l'image d'Olaf Thorsthon mourant.

L'homme poussa un cri de stupeur qui inquiéta ses voisins. Il répliqua en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

- Attention, c'est une légilimens. Pensez à fermer vos esprits.

- Elle a repris contenance alors ? fit la voix nasillarde.

- C'est impossible, pas si vite !

- Vous voulez une preuve ? intervint Hermione à présent plutôt amusée par la situation.

Á présent, la jeune fille les observait d'un air narquois. Elle devait les impressionner et espérait ainsi se donner une contenance suffisante pour faire douter les inquisiteurs. Son opération sembla fonctionner. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur sa baguette en séquoia qu'elle agitait négligemment. Les étincelles qui en jaillissaient étaient-elles la marque du contentement de la baguette ou de celui de sa propriétaire ? Il était difficile de répondre abruptement.

Au moins, Hermione contrôlait la situation et pourrait imposer un dialogue plus constructif. Elle réaffirma ses objectifs devant un auditoire plus déterminé à la croire que précédemment. On en vint enfin au sujet qui lui importait le plus.

- Où gardez-vous Jack Longton ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est en sécurité. Lorsque nous vous avons arrêté, nous avons cru que vous étiez à sa poursuite, comme les deux aurors derrière vous. S'excusa l'homme assis au centre.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, il va bien ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Il a été durement assommé par notre intervention, mais il se remettra, rassurez-vous, fit l'homme installé le plus à sa gauche et qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu.

- C'est pourquoi il n'a pas pu intercéder en votre faveur, mademoiselle ? la phrase restait en suspens comme pour attendre un nom véritable.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, _Seagull. _Cela devrait vous suffire. Trancha Hermione.

- Excusez-nous mademoiselle reprit l'homme installé au centre, probablement leur chef, mais ce surnom commence à être célèbre. Et nous avons quelques difficultés à croire que ce soit vous.

- Pourquoi, Jack n'a pas proposé de me ramener avec lui ? Si la réponse était négative, Jack grimperait très haut dans son estime. Cela signifierait qu'il n'avait pas voulu se servir d'elle dans ce cas précis.

- Il en avait évoqué la possibilité sans avoir de certitude. Néanmoins, il a pour cette _Seagull_, une telle admiration qu'on a peine à croire que vous soyez celle-ci. Puis après une pause. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Pardonnez-lui, il n'est pas très objectif. Il est amoureux de moi. Répondit le plus sobrement possible Hermione.

Son auditoire resta béat devant une telle affirmation. Deux des interrogateurs ne se retinrent même pas de rire d'un rire gras, moqueur et désagréable. Le chef du groupe s'interrogeait manifestement de la véracité de l'affirmation. Le dernier la dévisageait littéralement. Hermione avait fait son petit effet, et, pour une fois, elle en était plutôt satisfaite.

- Vous voulez dire que la jeune femme qui a sorti le « Royal Oak » de l'eau, c'est vous ?

- Il n'a fait que surnager un peu, tempéra-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune modestie dans sa remarque, elle estimait à juste titre que ce n'était que la réalité. Il n'était pas nécessaire de la travestir, elle ne cherchait pas la gloire. Sans y penser, l'image du fat Gilderoy Lokhart s'imposa et lui arracha un sourire. Ses interrogateurs semblèrent mal interpréter cette manifestation de plaisir rétrospectif.

- Vous semblez satisfaite de votre propre légende mademoiselle. Et, si la moitié de ce que l'on dit est vrai, alors nous aurions un grand besoin de vous.

- Je ne sais pas ce que les gens racontent, mais tout est probablement faux.

Le groupe cagoulé évoqua pêle-mêle le fait que Seagull aurait sauvé Harry Potter, qu'elle serait à l'origine des arrestations étonnantes enregistrées au ministère, qu'elle serait plus puissante que Dumbledore, qu'elle pouvait voler, qu'elle lisait dans les esprits comme dans des livres, qu'elle avait une connaissance presque illimité de la magie, enfin qu'elle userait d'un os humain comme baguette.

- Au moins, fit la voix nasillarde, nous savons que ce dernier point est faux. Puis il reprit en pointant du doigt la baguette. De quelle essence s'agit-il ? continua l'homme sur un ton faussement intéressé.

- Bois de séquoia. répondit Hermione légèrement. Ollivander n'a pas trouvé autre chose pour canaliser son cœur en os. La déclaration fit son effet, un silence pesant s'installa.

Il devenait évident à ces quatre sinistres individus que certaines parties de la légende s'inspiraient de la réalité. Hermione se fit un devoir de les éclairer totalement. Elle ne savait pas voler, du moins si elle n'usait pas de transmutation. Elle vit le chef des interrogateurs se pencher pour écouter son voisin de droite. C'était celui qui était venu lui parler à la fin du précédent interrogatoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour comprendre qu'il l'entretenait de la possibilité qu'elle soit un _animagus_.

Imperturbable, la jeune fille continua ses explications. Elle ne pensait pas être plus puissante que Dumbledore. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir ses qualités et elles la dépassaient nettement. Elle mentit en affirmant n'avoir rien à voir avec le jeune Potter. Elle considéra qu'il n'était pas utile d'accroitre sa popularité en usant de cette future réalité. D'autant qu'elle cherchait à éviter toute gloire.

Finalement, elle admit avoir participé à l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange. La plupart des arrestations étant le fait des équipes d'Olaf Thorsthon, elle insista pour mettre ces combattants obscurs sur le devant de la scène à sa place. Néanmoins, il n'était pas certain qu'elle fut parvenue à convaincre ses auditeurs.

Enfin, elle affirma qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer d'apparence à volonté, qu'elle n'était pas capable de devenir totalement invisible, et que savait-elle encore. L'énumération des bêtises déjà établies sur son surnom l'amusait. Elle savait que la popularité serait pesante, mais pour le moment, cela ne portait pas à conséquence.

- Juste une chose, finit-elle. Vous pouvez ajouter à ma biographie officielle que je me vêts uniquement en moldue, et j'écoute beaucoup de leur musique.

- C'était donc une chanson moldue ! s'écria le voisin de droite du chef de la bande. Il s'excusa précipitamment de son intervention indue.

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange mademoiselle _Seagull_. fit le chef.

- D'où le choix de la chanson reprit, visiblement satisfait son voisin. Hermione s'étonna et repassant rapidement le refrain, constata qu'en effet, le choix inconscient qu'elle avait fait était relativement judicieux.

- Nous en reparlerons Sean. coupa son chef. L'ambiance évoluait pensa Hermione. Ils se méfient moins d'elle cette première indication le signifie clairement.

Le ton de la conversation fut ensuite affable. Trois de ses interrogateurs étaient nettement plus accortes. Seul celui installé à l'extrémité droite ne semblait pas satisfait du tour pris par la discussion. Le chef du groupe se présenta, il s'appelait Patrick Fitzham. Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle était venue pour le rencontrer et il l'emprisonnait. Elle exprima aimablement sa joie de se trouver devant celui pour qui elle était venue de si loin.

- De si loin ? demanda Patrick.

- J'ai dû fabriquer un portoloin pour venir d'Islande. Enfin, du large de l'Islande. se reprit-elle. Hermione avait répondu naturellement, sans penser aux conséquences de sa révélation. Un sifflement d'admiration s'éleva de la table.

- Vous fabriquez un portoloin sans savoir où vous alliez ? Diantre ! C'est pointu comme magie. remarqua le dénommé Sean.

Le chef sermonna son adjoint et entreprit de poursuivre les présentations. Il commença par Sean O'Connell. Aucuns liens de parentés avec le ministre s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Á la citation de son nom, il ôta sa cagoule. Une touffe de cheveux roux émergea. Il ressemblait bizarrement à Ron. Mais un Ron plus âgé, plus mûr, et aux yeux verts. Le tour de table continua vers celui qui n'avait apparemment pas changé d'opinion. Celui-ci s'appelait Denis Fein. Il paraissait plutôt grand, bien que la position assise empêcha de bien prendre en compte les mesures des uns et des autres. Il était mince au point d'être maigre, son visage effilé faisait ressortir deux yeux bruns aux mouvements très vifs. Denis paraissait supérieurement intelligent, ce qui rassura Hermione. Patrick Fitzham reprit ses présentations de l'autre côté de la table avec une seule personne, l'interrogateur à la voix nasillarde. Hermione ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr. Gêné, Patrick Fitzham présenta Marine Flynn, son ex-épouse, mère de ses enfants. La femme replète eut un sourire pincé en saluant Hermione. Enfin, ce fut au tour du chef du groupe de dévoiler son visage. Patrick Fitzham avait probablement atteint la cinquantaine, mais il la portait bien. Malgré ses cheveux gris, il semblait svelte et alerte. Son regard d'un bleu profond manifestait intelligence et gentillesse.

Á tout prendre, Hermione trouvait que ces comploteurs faisaient bonne figure. Une fois les cagoules ôtées des visages, ils paraissaient plutôt aimables. Mais sa présence en Irlande ne se limitait pas à prendre des photos d'identité des dirigeants de la rébellion contre le ministère et les mangemorts. Les présentations terminée, Patrick se mit en devoir d'expliquer la situation à _Seagull._ Depuis le départ de Jack Longton, elle s'était nettement dégradée.

Depuis la fin de l'année 1978, un ministre pro-britannique était à la tête du ministère, il devait rendre son poste à la fin de 1982. Ce qu'il n'avait évidemment pas fait. Á l'occasion de ce coup d'état, les irlandais avaient supposés qu'ils devaient faire appel au conseil des sages qui restaient l'alternative légale au ministre. C'est à cette occasion que le père de Marine Flynn, ancien leader des clans irlandais, avait pu comprendre que les deux dirigeants étaient des mangemorts. Il l'avait fait comprendre à ses alliés de la manière préférée des irlandais. Hermione voulut ne pas savoir. On ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Après une rencontre houleuse avec le président du conseil des sages, Connor Flynn avait été abattu par les forces de sécurité du ministère. Lâchement, dans le dos, mais devant témoins. Une rapide enquête menée par des groupuscules issus des clans irlandais avait ensuite permis de repérer l'ensemble des agents ralliés au ministre O'Connell.

La situation est devenue critique au moment de la chute de Voldemort expliqua Patrick Fitzham. S'il n'avait pas été vaincu par Harry Potter, le ministère aurait été reconduit sans difficultés. Les irlandais étant, comme les anglais, dans la crainte de voir les mangemorts les attaquer. Comme en Angleterre, une partie du ministère était soumis au seigneur des ténèbres. Personne ne s'opposait véritablement à la politique de terreur organisée par un ministère dévoyé. Progressivement, tous les irlandais, d'origine anglaise ou non, furent convaincus qu'O'Connell était un mangemort. Une fois Voldemort vaincu, la terreur n'était plus supportable. Ceux qui tentaient de se faire entendre disparaissaient mystérieusement.

- Et je viens faire quoi dans cet imbroglio ? demanda pertinemment Hermione.

- Le début de votre légende peut nous aider. Mais c'est surtout Thorsthon que nous attendions. La cinglante réplique remit la jeune fille à sa place.

Compte-tenu de l'absence de ce personnage influent dans le monde magique, la situation était encore plus périlleuse. Á vrai dire, Fitzham ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Si les irlandais supportaient encore ce ministère ils finiraient par être totalement vaincus à l'usure. S'ils s'y opposaient, ils pouvaient perdre une bataille rangée et être tout aussi vaincus. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire vola en éclats.

* * *

[1] The Beatles, "Let it be".

[2] Ar, Er, sont des onomatopées pouvant signifier : heu, en anglais.

[3] Deep Purple "Strange Kind of Woman".


	15. Chap 14 : Far away from home

Après un passage plus agressif, j'ai voulu vous donner un peu de temps pour vous détendre...  
(quoi que...)

**Chap. 14: Far away from home.**

Le fracas provoqué par la destruction de la porte interrompit instantanément toute discussion. Hermione, Fitzham et ses partenaires réagirent d'instinct. Ils se levèrent et brandirent leurs baguettes en direction du nuage de poussière qui occultait partiellement le trou béant tenant lieu d'entrée. Les sortilèges allaient fuser lorsqu'Hermione s'écria :

- Jack ! C'est toi ?

- _Seagull_ ! Enfin je te retrouve. Par où es-tu ?

Rapidement, Hermione franchit la distance qui la séparait de son ami. Malgré son infirmité, il semblait savoir où se trouvait les membres du clan des O'Bruce et tendait sa baguette dans leur direction. Son autre main se dressait dans le vide droit devant lui.

Doucement, Hermione vint se placer devant la main du géant blond. Les doigts de Jack effleurèrent le front, le nez et les paupières de la jeune fille. D'un léger basculement, sa main vint longer sa joue et son cou, l'extrémité des doigts frôlant l'oreille d'Hermione. Cette reconnaissance tactile achevée, _Seagull_ vint se blottir contre son torse puissant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance dans sa cellule, Hermione se sentait en sécurité.

Les irlandais eurent le bon goût de ne pas interrompre les retrouvailles des deux jeunes gens. Quand il fut acquis que ceux-ci faisaient durer le plaisir sans raison, Fitzham eut une toux assez distincte pour leur faire comprendre son impatience. En réponse, Jack demanda de sa voix forte qui se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce. Rapidement, Hermione le mit au courant. Sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle porta la bouche au creux de son oreille et expliqua les événements de la journée. Pour stabiliser la posture de la jeune fille, Jack la soutint de sa main posée dans le creux de son dos.

L'un des irlandais dût bouger sans prévenir car un jet lumineux vint ricocher contre la table devant Denis Fein. Jack signifia qu'il n'était pas encore certain de leur accorder sa confiance et qu'en attendant, ils seraient bien avisés de ne pas faire trop de mouvements brusques.

- Mon ami, intervint cependant Fitzham. Ce n'est que nous. Nous avons mis à profit ton repos pour clarifier la situation avec mademoiselle _Seagull_.

- Tu acceptes ton surnom maintenant ? glissa le géant à part pour Hermione. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire avant de le confirmer à voix basse.

- Je préfère laisser mon surnom dans l'Histoire. Je ne rêve pas de popularité moi ! Ce fut au tour de Jack de s'amuser.

- Je croyais l'hospitalité irlandaise légendaire. Alors, je me suis trompé.

Les irlandais se confondirent en excuses navrées. Reconnaissant qu'ils n'avaient pas été les meilleurs hôtes du monde, bien en deçà de leur réputation en tout cas. Denis Fein remarqua que les circonstances n'engageaient guère à la confiance. Tous durent reconnaitre que la situation était même particulièrement préoccupante.

Pour rompre un début d'angoisse, le chef de clan proposa de quitter la pièce si peu confortable pour une salle de restaurant. L'hospitalité irlandaise serait certainement mieux représentée autour d'un bon repas. Hermione n'était pas fâchée de pouvoir découvrir autre chose de l'Irlande que cette pièce. D'autant que les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient n'étaient pas des plus plaisants. Le matin même, elle y était torturée.

Son estomac se rappela bruyamment à son esprit. Á ses côtés, Jack eut un regard surpris. Discrètement, elle l'informa de sa situation. Il compatit gentiment, ce qui n'améliorait en rien la condition de la jeune fille qui voyait poindre les aigreurs d'estomac d'avoir trop attendu pour manger.

Les jeunes anglais suivirent les irlandais dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. Ils montaient parfois de grandes volées de marches avant de redescendre presque aussitôt. Les couloirs s'entrecroisaient au point d'avoir des difficultés pour retenir la direction générale suivie. Hermione pensa que le sous-sol de la ville devait être un véritable gruyère. Devant eux, Sean sembla comprendre ce à quoi pensait la jeune fille et lui glissa que sous la forteresse moldue existait un véritable labyrinthe construit avant même la venue d'Arthur dans l'île.

Enfin, après un parcours qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, Hermione et ses anciens geôliers parvinrent devant une toute petite porte en acier. Discrètement, Denis la poussa, faisant entrer un flot de lumière solaire et glissa la tête vers l'extérieur. Se redressant, il fit signe que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans risques.

Les irlandais et Jack transformèrent leurs vêtements pour prendre une allure plus moldue. De son côté, Hermione pouvait observer à loisir la rue dans laquelle ils débouchaient. Elle s'habillait déjà en moldue, tout le travail était fait.

La ville de Cork était très différente de Londres. Les rues s'étiraient à flanc de colline vers le fleuve que l'on distinguait en contrebas. Contrairement à la capitale anglaise, la capitale économique irlandaise était colorée. Les maisons étaient en général peintes, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble une atmosphère plus légère. La sorcière espéra qu'elle aurait un peu de temps pour visiter la ville par la suite.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, les compagnons d'Hermione les invitèrent à les suivre. Pour faciliter sa progression, Hermione tendit son bras à Jack. Elle supposa que celui-ci abusait de son infirmité pour se rapprocher. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple ainsi tenus l'un à l'autre. D'une certaine manière, elle devait bien cela à son équipier.

**"§§§"**

Ils parvinrent rapidement devant un pub aux couleurs vives. Sans hésitations, les irlandais entèrent en encadrant leurs invités. L'intérieur de l'établissement ressemblait à tous les intérieurs de tous les restaurants du monde. Quelques tables éparpillées s'articulaient entre la cuisine et le zinc. Quelques clients saluèrent les nouveaux venus. Hermione s'aperçut que l'établissement était réservé aux sorciers, car tous revêtaient tranquillement leurs tenues habituelles. Ses compagnons firent reprendre à leur déguisement une allure plus standardisée. Seule la jeune fille conserva ses vêtements moldus. Au grand désarroi du serveur venu précipitamment leur proposer une place.

- Mademoiselle ? Seriez-vous perdue ? questionna ce dernier.

- Laisse Ryan, elle est avec nous. Et, à ta place, j'éviterais de la provoquer. l'interpela Sean. C'est _Seagull. _Le serveur la détailla des pieds à la tête semblant douter de l'information avant de reprendre à la seule destination d'Hermione.

- Enchantée, vous êtes naturellement l'invitée du "irish sheep". Puis ouvrant un grand carnet sous son nez. Pourriez-vous signer ici, s'il vous plait.

Hermione comprit quel pouvait être l'intérêt du pub. Sa signature figurerait certainement en bonne place sur l'un des murs pour signaler l'insigne qualité du service. Celui-ci ayant attiré une célébrité. Il fallut cependant à la jeune fille quelques instant, plume suspendue dans le vide, avant de trouver une façon élégante de laisser son autographe. Elle lança un regard angoissé à son partenaire. Mais Jack ne sut que lui adresser un grand sourire. Elle était devenue populaire sans le savoir, elle allait en prendre conscience.

Une fois que la jeune sorcière eut enfin déposé la plume sur le carnet, le serveur la remercia maintes fois. Elle dut gentiment lui rappeler qu'elle souhaitait diner pour qu'il se décide enfin à la conduire auprès de ses amis déjà installés.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa table ne fut pas une mince affaire. Des mains l'arrêtaient sans cesse, des clients désireux d'avoir des explications sur le "Royal Oak" ou les arrestations de mangemorts, se montraient très empressés. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle apportait aux irlandais. L'image d'une jeune fille parvenant à nettoyer son propre pays des mangemorts était importante pour redonner de l'espoir aux gens. Grâce à elle, ils seraient capables de faire la même chose chez eux. On ne lui demandait pas tant d'agir que de se montrer. Mais, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Hermione avait prévu.

Le repas fut convivial. Maintenant qu'ils apparaissaient sous leurs véritables traits et non sous des cagoules, les irlandais furent plus accortes. Ils racontèrent leur pays, l'amour qu'ils en avaient. Ils n'oublièrent pas les douleurs et les peines. Les problèmes moldus rejaillissant sur leur propre communauté était un handicap non négligeable. D'un côté, Flynn défendait son Killarney natal, et de l'autre, O'Connell ergotait sur le climat et proposait une visite du bureau d'où il venait. Pour trancher le nœud gordien, Hermione dût promettre de visiter les deux comtés.

Au dessert, Jack lui demanda d'une façon qu'il voulait discrète, et qui donc attira l'attention de la moitié du restaurant, ce qu'elle avait fait en Islande. Sans aucune malice, mais en se désespérant d'avoir à le faire devant un auditoire attentif, elle expliqua comment ils avaient fait l'ascension du volcan Evjafjöll.

- Grimper un volcan islandais à l'automne, il faut en avoir un besoin impérieux. remarqua Fitzham.

- C'était le cas. Seulement, c'était la semaine dernière, pas cet automne. remarqua Hermione.

- La semaine dernière ! s'écria Sean en s'étouffant à moitié dans sa bière. Vous êtes complètement fous ? Avec les températures locales, il y a de quoi geler sur place. Hermione convint que ce n'était pas une manière pratique de voyager. Elle espéra, un peu tard, que ce détail n'alimenterait pas trop sa légende.

- Nous avions un objet de magie noire à détruire, et l'Evjafjöll était notre seule opportunité. Voilà-tout. conclu-t-elle d'une façon dégagée.

Délicatement, elle fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas utile de commenter les événements et qu'il serait souhaitable de passer à tout autre chose. Pourtant, les visages pleins d'admiration de ses voisins de table, et de ceux des tables voisines, montraient que cela serait délicat.

Après un café léger, les convives prirent congés. Le serveur fut encore plus affable que lors de leur arrivée. Devant le tour que prenaient les événements, Hermione jugea préférable d'éviter à l'avenir de manger accompagnée. Alors qu'ils cheminaient tranquillement sous un agréable soleil de printemps, Hermione chantonnait.

- "I loved her; everybody loved her. She loved everyone and gave them good return. I tried to take her, I even tried to break her. She said I ain't for talkin' won't you ever learned".

- Toujours cette chanson ? demanda véritablement discret Sean O'Connell. Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait même pas conscience de chanter. Pour l'heure elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour les irlandais. Elle admit sans aucune difficulté qu'elle reprenait toujours cet air, les saccades du rythme lui plaisaient.

- Si vous aimez la musique de moldus, il y a près de chez moi un pub où des musiciens moldus viennent se produire. Si cela vous intéresse, nous pourrions y aller.

Hermione se dit charmée par l'idée, et demanda s'il était possible d'y aller le soir même. Sean O'Connell lui répondit qu'il demanderait à sa femme si elle souhaitait les accompagner, mais qu'a priori, il n'y avait pas de difficultés. Sentant qu'elle risquait de gaffer et de passer pour la gourgandine de service, Hermione lui confirma qu'elle serait ravie de rencontrer madame O'Connell. De son côté, elle se chargerait de convaincre Jack Longton de venir avec eux. L'idée d'une sortie entre couples paraissait ravir Sean qui affirma que dans ces conditions, son épouse serait certainement très satisfaite de les accompagner.

Par politesse autant que par curiosité, Hermione laissa glisser la conversation sur l'épouse de Sean et sur ses quatre beaux enfants aussi blonds qu'il était lui-même roux. Il prit un air désolé en faisant cette constatation. Pour lui remonter un peu son moral, la jeune fille lui parla d'un ami dont la fratrie et les nombreux cousins étaient systématiquement roux, ce qui jurait un peu plus en Angleterre qu'en Irlande.

Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres quand Jack leur signala qu'ils arrivaient. Ils n'avaient pas repris le chemin de l'aller et se trouvaient dans une ruelle différente. Le centre opérationnel des clans irlandais dissimulé sous la ville de Cork disposant de nombreuses entrées. Ce détail avait permis qu'il ne soit jamais tombé aux mains des britanniques. Entre deux maisons anodines se trouvait un petit square où trônait la statue fort érodée d'un roi, anglais semblait-il. En réalité, le square dissimulait une entrée protégée par un sort de _fidélitas_. Leur montrer cette issue indiquait aux deux jeunes gens que les irlandais avaient décidés de croire en leur bonne foi.

Cette fois-ci le trajet dans la montagne fut bref. Ils se trouvaient dans une partie assez étonnante de l'installation. Pour illustrer cette indication, Patrick Fitzham leur montra leurs chambres. Celles-ci étaient rigoureusement identiques et situées l'une à côté de l'autre. En plus d'un lit double confortable, Hermione et Jack disposaient d'un salon, d'un bureau et d'une salle de bain confortable. Chaque chambre était en fait une suite hôtelière de bon goût. Le plus surprenant résidait en fait dans le salon de chacune des chambres. S'il s'y trouvait un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, une cheminée et une bibliothèque, il était surtout pourvu de deux grandes fenêtres donnant directement sur la ville moldue. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se coller au carreau pour admirer la vue que l'on avait sur les ruelles qui serpentaient jusqu'au fleuve. Les sombres bâtiments publics moldus se détachaient sur les allées de maisons colorées.

Le chef du clan des O'Bruce paraissait satisfait de son effet et de ses logements. Considérant que l'heure avançait et que ses invités souhaitaient probablement se reposer, il prit congé, suivit de ses collègues. En s'esquivant, Sean leva le bras, fit le signe conventionnel indiquant l'heure et articula plus qu'il ne leur dit qu'il passerait vers 21 heures.

Hermione eut une longue discussion avec Jack à ce propos. Elle s'était engagée sans lui demander son avis. Cela déplaisait foncièrement au jeune homme. Par ailleurs, il lui reprocha de choisir des vêtements moldus plutôt que de porter les robes traditionnelles des sorciers. La jeune fille renvoya l'indélicat dans sa chambre. Ses choix vestimentaires ne regardaient qu'elle. S'il tenait vraiment à elle, il n'avait qu'à les accepter, sinon, il pouvait partir. Manifestement, le jeune homme n'avait guère l'entrainement nécessaire. Il chercha à résister aux interventions de la jeune fille, provocant encore un peu plus sa colère. Lorsqu'elle lui répliqua qu'elle n'était ni une enfant, ni sa femme, Jack resta impassible. Mais elle insista.

Même si, par extraordinaire, ils avaient un jour une relation, ce dont elle doutait, il ne devait pas s'attendre à la voir soumise à ses _desiderata_. La belle assurance du géant fut réduite en miette. Sa mâchoire inférieure pendait misérablement. Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs qui firent comprendre autant que les mots qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite.

**"§§§"**

Hermione passa la fin de l'après-midi, le souper et le début de la soirée seule. Elle profita pleinement de la vue autant que de la bibliothèque à sa disposition. Il y avait quantité d'ouvrages rares sur l'histoire et la magie de l'Irlande. Elle découvrait à chaque page de '"l'encyclopédie des créatures magique du Connemara" des animaux dont elle n'imaginait pas même l'existence. Vraiment, elle passait un agréable moment de détente. Ce qui lui permettait de cesser de penser à sa dispute avec Jack et de songer un peu à Ron. Le premier l'ennuyait car elle l'aimait bien mais ce ne serait jamais autant que lui. Le second lui manquait car elle l'aimait.

Á 21 heures précises, on frappa à la porte de la jeune fille. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur la personne qui pouvait ainsi venir la déranger. Elle se rappela que Sean et son épouse devaient venir les emmener dans un pub typique de Cork.

Elle accueilli les deux arrivants du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fut charmée par l'épouse de Sean, une dénommée Sarah. Celle-ci avait de doux traits, une voix cristalline, était plutôt grande et avait les cheveux aussi blonds que l'étaient à présents ceux d'Hermione. La différence d'âge pouvait faire passer l'une pour la mère de l'autre. Ce qui les amusa immédiatement. Bien qu'elles se promirent de ne pas abuser des possibilités que cela impliquait. Visiblement, Sean fut soulagé de constater que les deux femmes s'entendent. Il les abandonna en s'excusant, le temps d'aller chercher le second homme de l'équipe.

Dès son arrivée, Jack battit froid à Hermione. Ce qui conduit à un échange de regards interrogateurs entre les deux époux. Hermione, craignant qu'ils ne prennent pour eux les raisons de leur dispute, tenta de résumer la situation. Fatalement, elle réveilla les querelles passablement éteintes.

- Mademoiselle tient absolument à ressembler à une moldue ! cria-t-il

- Môssieur voudrait que je sois une épouse parfaite, soumise et aimante ! répondit-elle sur le même ton indigné.

- Et alors ? qu'y-a-t-il de mal à cela ! hurla Jack plus fort encore.

- Il y a, imbécile, que je-ne-suis-pas-ta-femme ! Elle se détourna de lui et croisa fermement les bras sur la poitrine. Hermione écumait de rage. Elle pensa que ses disputes avec Ron avaient au moins un fond solide. Á son habitude, Jack restait incapable de réactions.

Sarah avait plaqué ses mains sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Sean était bouche bée. Mais il prit sur lui et relança la conversation.

- Je suis navré. commença-t-il en regardant plutôt ses chaussures. Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble. Je n'aurais pas dû vous proposer cette soirée.

- Chéri, intervint Sarah. Arrête d'enfoncer le coin. Ils sont déjà assez fâchés comme cela.

- Ce n'est rien ! intervint Hermione. Ce genre de dispute arrive souvent. Nous nous aimons beaucoup, mais pas de la même manière. Lança-t-elle en direction du géant.

- Bien. Je crois que c'est à moi de m'excuser de mon manque de tact. conclut, fort à propos, Jack.

Une fois les quelques excuses bafouillées, Hermione et Jack daignèrent suivre leurs hôtes. Parvenus à la sortie de la montagne, la dispute semblait totalement oubliée. Les deux anglais bavardaient normalement. L'un expliquant à l'autre ce qu'il connaissait déjà de l'Irlande. Parfois, Sarah ou Sean intervenait pour rectifier l'énoncé d'un détail. La soirée malgré un début peu engageant promettait d'être charmante.

Elle le fut d'ailleurs. Hermione retint surtout que Sean était resté très impressionné par sa maitrise et son sang-froid au cours de l'interrogatoire. Il admit d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient très maladroits. Hermione les excusa mais releva tout de même qu'utiliser les mêmes procédures que leurs adversaires n'était pas une bonne solution. Ils risquaient de remplacer des tyrans tortionnaires par d'autres tortionnaires. Si tel était le cas, elle risquait de se retrouver rapidement dans le camp d'en face. L'idée fit rire Jack mais pas Sean qui prit la mesure de la menace.

Ils sortirent finalement vers 2 heures du matin du pub. Ils avaient de la musique plein la tête. Sean avait insisté pour faire jouer la chanson d'Hermione trois ou quatre fois pour bien s'en imprégner. Il considérait que la chanson correspondait relativement bien à ce que _Seagull_ était, étrange, aimable, inaccessible. Á moitié ivre mort, Jack avait rejoint Sean dans son opinion. Au point qu'il s'était lancé dans un "I loved her, everybody loved her" plus que convaincant. Les musiciens avaient dû cependant interrompre la musique pour le ramener jusqu'à leur table.

Ils avaient à cette occasion fait la connaissance du chanteur du groupe présent ce soir-là. Il s'agissait d'un certain Paul Hewson et Hermione le félicita chaleureusement pour son grain de voix véritablement étonnant. Elle lui prédit un grand avenir dans la chanson. Pour remercier la jeune fille de cette attention, quoiqu'elle ne fut pas du métier, avec ses musiciens ils interprétèrent "new year's day", leur dernier titre. Les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts. Le public était emballé par ce genre. Hermione, Sarah et Sean comme les autres. De son côté, Jack, bien trop "sang-pur" ne goutait qu'à moitié le récital. Il en fut moqueusement rabroué par les irlandais et son amie au cours du trajet du retour.

Pour permettre à Jack de dessaouler un peu, ils flânèrent dans les ruelles étroites de la vieille ville. Il n'y avait pas de but à leur promenade et cela évoqua les journées qu'Hermione passait l'été précédent avec Molly Weasley. Malgré leurs efforts, il fut nécessaire à un moment donné d'aider Jack à avancer. N'ayant guère le choix, Sean se dévoua pour servir de canne, de supports, de troisième jambe, au soulot. Profitant de l'occasion, Sarah s'approcha d'Hermione et, lui glissant le bras sous le sien, engagea une conversation typiquement féminine. D'un ton doucereux mais ferme, Sarah fit comprendre qu'elle souhaitait absolument tout savoir de la vie privée de la jeune anglaise. Hermione pensa que cela ne prendrait pas bien longtemps, il y avait si peu à dire sur elle.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle racontait une des aventures qui lui était arrivée, avec Harry et Ron ou sans eux, elle voyait les yeux de l'épouse de Sean s'agrandir un peu plus.

- Tu veux dire, un chien à trois têtes ? trois vraies têtes, qui bougent !

- Oui. Le meilleur moyen pour l'arrêter c'est de jouer de la musique. C'est assez simple en fait. Mais, Sarah ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue.

- Et tu as combattu un basilic ? continua l'irlandaise.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai fourni les indications nécessaires pour le détruire. Il m'avait pétrifié avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais, n'est-on pas censé mourir quand on croise le regard d'un basilic ? demanda Sarah par acquis de conscience plus que par ignorance.

- Je ne l'ai pas regardé directement, je me méfiais.

- Je laisse tomber. finit par dire l'irlandaise vaincue. Je suis sure que si je te le demande, tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui a sorti le "Royal Oak" de l'eau.

- C'est bien elle. confirma la voix avinée et pâteuse de Jack. Rien que pour me sauver ma vie à moi ! un hoquet vint ponctuer sa phrase.

Sous la masse de l'ivrogne blond, Sean souriait. Il avait déjà eu le récit de ces aventures et il n'était pas surpris d'en entendre d'autres. Par contre, Sarah était atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari avant de s'adresser à lui :

- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était vraiment elle.

- "Elle" remarqua Hermione.

- Sean m'a dit que tu te surnommais _Seagull_, mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

- J'aimerais savoir d'où me vient cette réputation. coupa Hermione un peu énervée.

- Les gars qui travaillent pour Thorsthon se promènent beaucoup. Du coup, ils racontent plein de choses. Tu fais partie des meilleures histoires du S-C. articula péniblement Jack dont les esprits paraissaient se dés-embrumer enfin.

C'était un prestige dont elle se serait bien passé. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas se priver de s'en servir. Si cette notoriété pouvait permettre d'instaurer un régime plus juste en Irlande, elle donnerait sa contribution. D'une certaine manière elle faisait ce que Harry avait toujours refusé de faire. Elle entrait de plein pied dans la politique. Parfois, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Hermione acceptait que l'on se serve d'elle, mais elle prendrait une rétribution.

Peu avant de rejoindre finalement leur résidence aménagée sous les collines de Cork, le groupe passa à proximité d'un bel immeuble d'habitations. Sans prévenir, Sarah s'immobilisa et lança un regard effrayé à son époux. Lui-même paraissait inquiet. Sentant qu'il fallait intervenir, Hermione demanda ce qui pouvait tant les angoisser. Comme elle put, Sarah expliqua que l'immeuble servait de résidence à l'un des proches collaborateurs du ministre O'Connell.

- Ils ne vont tout de même pas nous attaquer, comme ça, sans raison et dans la rue ? demanda Hermione.

- Si, justement. C'est parfaitement leur genre. D'habitude j'évite le secteur, mais ce soir, j'ai oublié. Sean semblait s'en vouloir de cette petite bévue.

- Il est tard, ils ne vont pas nous remarquer. plaida Hermione.

Comme pour la contredire expressément, deux hommes portant de longues capes s'approchèrent du groupe. Le plus proche commença à les insulter copieusement d'ivrognes, de traine-savates. Le second ajouta qu'il s'agissait aussi de trainées. Ces remarques stupides et gratuites semblaient les amuser grandement. Hermione observa Sean et Sarah qui tentaient de se faire discret. Sauf avis contraire, elle tenterait d'en faire autant. C'était sans compter sur le géant dont les inhibitions étaient inversement proportionnelles à son alcoolémie. Celle-ci devait être encore élevée. Il s'arracha des bras de son porteur et se lança à l'assaut des deux gardes. En criant "mort aux mangemorts".

Avant d'avoir réagi, le premier s'écroulait, assommé par les poings puissants du géant. Cependant, le second eut le temps de réagir et put sortir sa baguette. Hermione entendit nettement le sort de _doloris_, instantanément, elle pointa sa propre baguette et un jet de lumière vint frapper le second garde. Il fit trois tours en l'air avant de tomber durement sur le bitume.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda prestement Jack que l'effort physique semblait avoir dégrisé.

- J'ai eu peur d'intervenir trop tard. répondit l'interpelée. J'ai distinctement entendu son sort pourtant. Comme cela se fait-il qu'il ne t'ait pas touché ?

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit _Seagull _intervint Sarah. Et tu n'as rien dit non plus.

Hermione soupira. Deux exploits de plus seraient ajoutés dès le lendemain à la légende de _Seagull_. Elle n'avait pas contrôlé dans le feu de l'action et son pouvoir de légilimens et ses sorts informulés. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été brillante dans la seconde catégorie. Il fallait croire que son séjour en Islande avait favorisé ces aptitudes. Essayez donc de parler quand un vent à -30° vous gèle les poumons instantanément.

- Maintenant qu'on en est là. Et si on s'occupait du collaborateur du ministre ? Hermione avait exprimé à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait. Contrecoup probable du sort informulé précédent.

- Tu veux entrer dans l'immeuble ? Tu es folle, comment comptes-tu grimper les escaliers sans te faire remarquer ? demanda Sean.

- Qui parle d'escaliers ? releva Jack. Indique-lui la chambre de l'extérieur. _Seagull_, un sort d'_incarcerem _et un transplanage d'escorte me semble plus judicieux.

- Tant qu'ils ont des cellules confortables, moi ça me va. ricana Hermione.

Un peu surpris, Sean donna les indications demandées. La chambre du conseiller Mannings était au quatrième sur la façade ouest. Hermione observa l'immeuble et repéra la fenêtre. Elle s'éloigna en leur demandant de rester où ils étaient pour qu'elle puisse les retrouver après. Elle leur demanda aussi de bien ficeler les deux gardes. On les emporterait aussi.

Rapidement, Hermione s'éloigna de son groupe pour se placer dans une ruelle sombre au pied de l'immeuble. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas visible, elle se transforma en hirondelle.

**"§§§"**

Le conseiller Mannings fut réveillé par un bruit désagréable. Dans son rêve, quelqu'un tapait de l'ongle sur un verre. Ce qui produisait un crissement extrêmement désagréable. Il se leva énervé, se demandant d'où pouvait provenir le bruit. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se concentra sur le bruit et seulement lui. Il finit par comprendre que tout provenait de sa fenêtre. Il écarta les rideaux et constata qu'une simple hirondelle tapait de son bec sur le carreau.

Il pensa que l'idiote bestiole avait raté sa migration et qu'il était bien trop tôt dans l'année pour revenir si haut en Europe. Il fit signe derrière la vitre pour lui faire peur et la faire s'envoler. Il s'agitât quelques instants avant d'admettre que c'était inutile.

En désespoir de cause, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et fit de grands gestes pour que l'oiseau file ailleurs. Son action ne fut pas couronnée de succès, bien au contraire. Le petit oiseau entra vivement, d'un battement d'aile directement dans la chambre.

Dans le noir, ça va être gai de lui mettre la main dessus pensa le conseiller Mannings avant de se retourner pour la chercher. La surprise autant que le sort qui le toucha en plein le cloua sur place. L'hirondelle n'était pas là, mais il y avait une jeune fille brandissant une baguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que la sorcière venait pour lui qu'il était déjà stupéfixié et saucissonné.

L'affaire avait été rondement menée. Personne ne saurait comment le conseiller Mannings serait sorti de sa chambre. Hermione s'approcha de sa victime et transplana au pied de l'immeuble là où elle serait certaine de retrouver ses compagnons. La stupeur fut grande aussi pour Sarah et Sean. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre comment elle y était parvenue. Tout ce qui importait indiqua-t-elle, était qu'ils avaient à présent un hôte de marque. Le mieux étant d'emporter les trois prisonniers aussi vite que possible. Personne ne se fit prier.

Ce soir-là, Hermione retrouva son lit avec une grande satisfaction. Elle avait passé une agréable soirée entre amis et l'avait conclue par un exercice pratique grisant. Elle n'avait pas pris de grands risques, mais elle avait débarrassé les irlandais d'un de leurs ennemis.

Revenus à la base cachée des irlandais avec leurs trois prisonniers, les gardiens, puis Patrick Fitzham, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Il était littéralement impossible de passer à l'assaut de sa demeure. Hermione, et Jack, garda le secret sur son opération. Il n'était pas utile d'en dévoiler plus qu'ils n'imaginaient déjà sur elle. Hermione fut assez contente de voir que Jack, lorsqu'il s'agissait des missions, pouvait montrer la confiance qu'il avait en elle. S'il pouvait le faire constamment, il serait un coéquipier bien plus agréable.

**« §§§ »**

Il fut décidé dès le lendemain que la jeune fille poursuivrait ce genre d'assauts autant qu'il serait nécessaire pour parvenir à déstabiliser le gouvernement en place. Réduire au silence les mangemorts irlandais en les traquant un à un serait fastidieux. Néanmoins Hermione acceptait de bonne grâce de se soumettre à cette pratique. Par ailleurs, un logement serait mis gratuitement à sa disposition et elle toucherait des émoluments très confortables pour ses services. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il fut question de rétribution. Elle n'avait rien demandé et n'attendait rien des irlandais autre que le coucher et le couvert. Doucement, Jack lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait refuser sans occasionner des difficultés d'ordre diplomatique à ses employeurs. De plus, ces émoluments permettraient de payer ses loisirs et ses vêtements. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Á ce régime, il ne fallut que quelques semaines pour faire changer la peur de camp. Tout le mois de mars 1983 ne fut pas de trop, et le mois d'avril passablement entamé. La disparition des mangemorts n'était pas relatée ouvertement. Les magazines titraient sur les enlèvements étranges que subissait le ministère. Officiellement, les mangemorts emprisonnés étaient des agents du ministère que des terroristes enlevaient. Officieusement, le régime craignait de ne pas pouvoir juguler un quelconque mouvement de foule. La répression se fit encore plus dure. Les mangemorts furent aussi plus difficiles à appréhender.

Les terroristes se structuraient de mieux en mieux. Dégagé des contraintes de sécurité que Jack, Hermione et quelques agents d'Olaf Thorsthon assuraient de leur mieux, Patrick Fitzham pouvait organiser une résistance politique constructive sortant du seul cadre du nationalisme.

Par soucis d'efficacité, et parce que les éléments du "special commandement" disponibles n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine une quinzaine, les irlandais composèrent des équipes mixtes. Dans ce cadre, Hermione se vit adjoindre le sémillant Sean O'Connell. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille devint chef d'équipe. Et cela ne lui convenait guère. Dès les premiers jours ils avaient faillis se retrouver coincés par des agents du ministère. D'un commun accord, Sean prit discrètement les rênes de l'équipe. La jeune fille eut quelques peines à s'adapter à la discipline propre à toutes les institutions militaires et refusait de s'entendre répondre « _Seagull_, bien compris» à la question rituelle « O'Connell aux ordres ». Elle trouvait cela particulièrement ridicule, et même caricatural. Néanmoins, elle comprit lors d'interventions conjointes à quoi servait cette manie. Chaque chef de groupe identifiait ainsi les ordres qu'il donnait à ses équipiers et à eux seuls. Leur réponse permettait de savoir qui n'était pas présent, n'entendait pas ou ne pouvait pas répondre. Ce qui structurait toute l'intervention de l'équipe, et assurait sa sécurité la plupart du temps.

Malgré ses faiblesse en matière de discipline, il restait néanmoins que l'équipe O'Connell _Seagull_ avait un taux de réussite inégalé. Ils ne prenaient jamais plus de risques qu'il n'était nécessaire. Cette prudence payait par la précision des interventions. Pour une fois, Hermione pouvait se satisfaire de son statut de miss-je-sais-tout.

Les résistances du ministère magique d'Irlande n'étaient pas extensibles. Cependant, les efforts des équipes du S-C coûtaient très cher en énergie et en blessés. Hermione elle-même garderait quelques cicatrices dans le dos et sur les bras. Il y eut même un mort parmi les agents d'Olaf Thorsthon.

Lors d'une opération conjointe entre trois équipes mixtes de deux agents contre quatre mangemorts cachés dans le Burren, les choses avaient pris une direction inquiétante. Conformément aux plans, Sean et Hermione avaient transplané directement sous les yeux des mangemorts. Il faut préciser qu'après ces semaines d'action l'apparition de la silhouette de la jeune fille suffisait souvent à déconcentrer définitivement les agents ministériels. La tactique de base était de faire intervenir le mythe avant la réalité. Même si Hermione était une bonne combattante, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son taux de réussite venait aussi en grande partie de sa popularité. Ce jour-là cependant, rien ne devait fonctionner comme prévu. Les mangemorts répondirent à leur apparition par une attaque en règle. Á deux contre quatre, Sean et Hermione ne pouvaient imaginer mener des duels victorieux.

Dans ces conditions, les deux autres équipes précipitèrent leurs interventions. C'est à ce moment qu'un cinquième mangemort prit à revers l'équipe composée de Sherman et d'un irlandais. Le sort de mort toucha le jeune garçon dans son dos avant même qu'il puisse s'apercevoir de la présence de son assassin. L'événement bouleversa profondément Hermione qui connaissait personnellement Sherman. Bien qu'elle ignora son prénom, ou son nom, elle discutait parfois avec lui. En réponse, deux mangemorts furent effroyablement blessés, mais Hermione qui ne voulait surtout pas ressembler à ces monstres, fit tout ce qu'elle put pour éviter de basses vengeances.

**« §§§ »**

Après cette affaire, Hermione avait pris un peu de repos. Elle en avait profité pour reprendre sa correspondance avec Molly Weasley. En signant sa première lettre, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient presque en avril de l'année 1983. Elle prit des nouvelles des enfants roux, en souhaitant intérieurement avoir essentiellement celles de Ron, et de leur père. Elle ne pouvait exposer clairement ce qu'elle avait entreprit en territoire étranger mais raconta qu'elle séjournait à présent en Irlande auprès d'amis fermier de Killarney.

La réponse vint particulièrement vite. Ce qui plut à Hermione qui l'avait attendue chaque jour pendant une semaine. Molly y expliquait sa vie quotidienne, l'évolution de ses enfants qui devenaient tous plus beau chaque jour. Elle attendait tout même avec impatience que l'aîné puisse entrer à Poudlard. Lui enseigner la lecture et l'écriture pendant que les autres courent dans tous les sens n'était pas une sinécure. Arthur s'était découvert une passion pour les objets moldus et tentait de comprendre comment fonctionnait le courant électrique. Enfin, Sirius Black venait parfois au Terrier avec le petit Harry qui s'entendait bien avec Ron et Ginny. Le malheureux avait quelques difficultés à obtenir des moldus le droit de s'occuper de son filleul. Mais, comme il était entré au ministère à la section des créatures magiques, il avait peu de temps à lui consacrer. Molly pensait aussi qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre. Il n'avait aucun besoins de travailler. S'il le faisait c'était essentiellement pour s'occuper. Innocemment, Molly posait les questions. Est-ce qu'Hermione savait de quoi souffrait le jeune homme ? L'avait-elle revu ?

Hermione n'était pas dupe pour autant. Molly cherchait à percer à jour les relations toutes platoniques qu'avaient entretenus Sirius et elle. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre qu'une brève amitié, Hermione ne jugeait pas utile de gloser. Elle lui signifiait clairement dans chacune de ses réponses, qu'il n'était qu'une connaissance. Manifestement, le jeune homme devait illustrer une autre version de la même histoire.

Finalement, la curiosité de Molly Weasley s'exprima dans une question apparemment anodine. Puisqu'elle était en Irlande. Avait-elle eu l'occasion de croiser la dénommée _Seagull_ ? La "gazette du Sorcier" parlait régulièrement de cette irlandaise qui dirigeait le groupe de terroristes. Molly fit part de ses inquiétudes de savoir Hermione dans une région peu sûre. Celle-ci s'amusa en pensant que Molly craignait qu'elle ne se rencontre. Dans le même temps, sa question montrait comment son action était perçue à l'étranger. Ce n'était pas flatteur.

Hermione entreprit de répondre immédiatement, ne sachant quand elle le pourrait sinon.

_"Très chère Molly,_

_Je te remercie des nouvelles que tu m'apportes. Je vis ici très éloignée des choses qui me sont habituelles. Je ne mettais pas aperçu que Bill serait bientôt assez grand pour aller à Poudlard. Le temps passe bien trop vite. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir venir au Terrier. Les petits ont dû tellement grandir depuis ma dernière visite. Penses à bien les embrasser de la part de "Tata Hermione".  
Pour ce qui est des lubies d'Arthur, ne te formalise pas. Plus tu l'agaceras sur ces sujets, plus il persistera. Je t'envoie avec cette lettre un manuel d'électromécanique moldu qui lui permettra de comprendre la base de ce qu'ils appellent "courant électrique". J'espère que cela suffira pour le détourner de cette passion.  
Je suis contente aussi de savoir que le petit Harry Potter vient vous voir. Il se sentira moins seul, car si je me souviens bien, il est élevé dans un monde strictement moldu.  
Comme chaque fois, je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Sirius Black. Par contre, je le trouve courageux de se lancer dans une carrière au département des créatures magique du ministère. C'est un département mal considéré en règle générale._

_Amicalement,  
Hermione._

_P.S. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer celle qui se fait appeler Seagull. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la situation dans ce pays, ceux qu'on désigne comme "terroristes" essayent d'attraper tous ceux qu'ils suspectent d'être des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres. Le plus important serait le ministre lui-même. Il semble qu'elle ait rendu l'espoir de voir le pays libre de l'influence britannique. _

Hermione n'était pas très satisfaite de sa conclusion, mais elle ne pouvait en révéler trop. Après réflexion et considérant que pour l'instant il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse ajouter, elle envoya le tout avec un petit manuel moldu. Le lendemain, elle devait se rendre à l'inhumation de Sherman.

**« §§§ »**

Les compagnons irlandais des agents d'Olaf Thorsthon avaient établi un petit cimetière réservé aux héros de leur cause dans le comté d'Offaly. Au pied d'une jolie chapelle perchée sur un piton rocheux s'étendait un jardin arboré et fleuri. Entre les arbres se dressaient les stèles des combattants morts pour l'Irlande. La plus ancienne des tombes datait de l'invasion anglo-normande du XIème siècle. Comme Poudlard ou le 12 square Grimaurd, le cimetière était incartable ce qui lui assurait une sécurité sans faille.

Un prêtre catholique mais néanmoins sorcier, prononça l'homélie funèbre avec tact et gentillesse. Il rappela les efforts consentis par les combattants de la guerre qui se déroulait à présent. Il assura de sa confiance dans la victoire, afin que les morts ne soient pas inutiles.

Durant toute la cérémonie et la mise en terre, Hermione sentit les regards se porter sur elle. La rançon de la gloire faisait qu'elle était reconnue de tous. Personne n'osait l'aborder, probablement parce qu'elle était accompagnée de Jack, John et Roger. Néanmoins, elle entendait chuchoter sur son passage. Il y avait tant d'espoirs posés sur ses épaules qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune certitude de parvenir à les libérer d'un ministère dévoyé.

Une fois que le pauvre Sherman fut déposé pour reposer éternellement sous une stèle de granite, quelques vieux irlandais et irlandaises réussirent à vaincre leur scrupules. Vieux et vieilles la congratulaient de ses efforts, de ses réussites, l'assuraient de leurs soutiens sans failles. Hermione était surprise par les déclarations de tous ces gens. Personne ne lui reprochait ses erreurs, les morts qui tombaient autour d'elle. Aucun n'évoquait la répression qui se faisait plus dure. Elle était devenue un symbole, et ils étaient très fiers qu'elle soit irlandaise. La jeune fille laissait croire qu'elle était native de ce pays. La construction de son mythe n'était pas à une incohérence près, et ils avaient besoin de croire.

Elle avait plus de mal à laisser dire qu'elle était à l'origine du mouvement, qu'elle en assurait la direction ou qu'elle menait à elle seule toute la guerre. Les premiers temps, elle expliquait qu'elle appartenait à une équipe, que les anglais qui les aidaient étaient tout aussi compétents, qu'elle obéissait aux ordres de Fitzham du clan des O'Bruce. Rapidement, les personnes concernées lui avait fait comprendre que ces détails étaient secondaire. Ils n'avaient besoin que de la victoire, pas de la gloire. Indignée, elle avait répondu qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes ambitions. Jack avait relevé avec finesse que sa popularité ferait autant que tous leurs combats. Dans ces conditions, il fallait en jouer, et d'après ses souvenirs, elle était d'accord sur le principe.

Dès que les premiers irlandais eurent déclaré publiquement leur soutien à _Seagull_, tous les autres en firent de même. La cérémonie perdit beaucoup de son atmosphère de recueillement. Elle se trouvait cernée de toute part par des personnes inconnues souhaitant la féliciter, la toucher, lui serrer la main, l'embrasser. Elle sentit quelques gestes déplacés mais ne pouvait bouger pour se défendre, elle était littéralement noyée sous les paroles. Un peu en retrait, Jack et Sean commençaient à chantonner, hilares, "I loved, her, everybody loved her (…) strange kind of woman". Cela lui rendit un peu le sourire, mais ne lui donnait pas d'excuse pour s'extraire de la foule. Heureusement, sur une estrade au loin, Patrick Fitzham avait prévu d'intervenir pour un discours. Personne ne l'écoutait véritablement jusqu'au moment où il demanda qu'on lui amène leur héroïne. Hermione se sentit soulevée. De part et d'autre, Jack et Sean l'avait attrapé pour l'emporter droit vers l'orateur. Á présent, la foule s'ouvrait sur leur passage. En quelques instants elle fut déposée sur l'estrade et des applaudissements fournis accueillir son arrivée. Elle y répondit par un vague signe de main qui accrut encore la réaction du public.

Le leader irlandais réussit à achever sa tirade puis il enjoignit la jeune fille à saluer à nouveau un public proche de l'hystérie. Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne lui demande pas, en plus, de parler à la foule. Elle s'en sentait totalement incapable. Lorsque le public fut enfin rassasié de la vision de leur héroïne, deux gardes l'accompagnèrent au pied de la scène. Elle y attendit que Patrick Fitzham ait lui aussi fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand il descendit enfin, Hermione discutait tranquillement, à l'abri des visiteurs inopportuns, avec Sean, Sarah, Jack, Denis et Marine.

- Que diriez-vous d'un restaurant tranquille ? fit Patrick en arrivant. Il se dirigea vers Marine, l'embrassa doucement et la serra contre lui.

- Je propose d'aller à Longford, j'y connais une bonne auberge. Continua impassible Denis.

Tous acquiescèrent à la suggestion. Il fut décidé d'un transplanage d'escorte pour les deux anglais qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux. Hermione crût qu'elle était la seule à être perturbée par la réaction du leader irlandais. Sarah s'en ému et lui glissa à l'oreille que les événements récents les avaient rapprochés.

Hermione rentra fort tard ce jour-là. L'ambiance morose du matin avait cédé la place à de l'optimisme. Au cours du souper, Denis avait plaisanté que les inhumations avaient de remarquables qu'elles faisaient oublier les douleurs du quotidiens et la noirceur des décédés. Le mauvais goût de la sentence avait indigné les convives. Puis, ils se rangèrent à son avis. Ils auraient certainement d'autres décès et il n'était pas utile de se focaliser dessus. L'important, c'était les vivants, pas les morts.

Elle doutait de pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre. En effet, Jack continuait de lui parler de choses et d'autres en attendant qu'elle accepte de lui laisser voler un baiser, même tout petit. Elle bailla le plus vulgairement possible pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à gagner, mais ce fut encore plus inutile que ses "bonne nuit" et autres "à demain". Á contrecœur, la jeune fille se dit que s'il fallait en passer par là, elle survivrait à un fougueux baiser de son ami. Quand il relâcha enfin son étreinte, Hermione se dit qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse survivre. Il aurait pu essayer de la laisser respirer, juste un peu !

Satisfait, le géant présenta ses hommages de la nuit et planta la jeune fille devant sa porte. Quel gougeât, marmonna-t-elle. Et elle put enfin entrer se coucher. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la chouette qui l'attendait sur le dossier de la chaise de la coiffeuse. L'animal portait, attachée à l'une de ses pattes, la réponse de Molly Weasley. La jeune mère y avait joint des dessins des enfants pour leur "tante" Hermione. Celle-ci en fut particulièrement touchée.

"_Hermione,_

_J'ai transmis le livre à Arthur qui ne tarit plus d'éloge à ton sujet. Du coup, il aimerait en avoir d'autres. Peux-tu m'indiquer comment nous en procurer ? J'aimerais qu'il abandonne cette marotte, mais il a l'air tellement heureux.  
Quand les enfants ont compris à qui j'écrivais, ils ont tenu à t'envoyer chacun un petit souvenir. J'ai donc attaché leurs dessins à ma lettre.  
Sirius est encore passé nous voir avec Harry. Il me confirme officieusement ce que tu m'indique dans ta lettre. Le ministère de la magie ne sait plus très bien comment s'y prendre avec les irlandais. Traditionnellement il s'entend avec les anglo-irlandais. Mais les "terroristes" ont réussi à convaincre un certain nombre de chefs de département de la justesse de leur combat.  
D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les magazines, Seagull est une drôle de personne. On lui attribue des interventions très étonnantes. Elle aurait, par exemple, attrapé à elle seule cinq mangemorts en une seule fois, elle saurait voler sans balais. Surtout, elle s'habille toujours en moldue et chante souvent des chansons moldues pendant ses attaques.  
Elle me parait très étrange cette fille, pas toi ?  
L'anniversaire de Harry est dans trois mois, penses-tu pouvoir te libérer pour venir avec nous ?_

_Sois prudente,  
Je t'embrasse fort,  
Molly."_

Hermione répondit rapidement qu'elle ne saurait où elle se trouverait à la fin du mois de juillet. Si elle le pouvait, elle viendrait. Elle la remercia aussi des informations officieuses fournies par Sirius. Et précisa qu'elle était très contente et émue des dessins des enfants. Elle donna enfin l'adresse d'un libraire moldu de Londres en précisant bien qu'Arthur devrait être très prudent s'il voulait s'y approvisionner.

La lettre achevée, attachée à la patte de la chouette qui avait apporté le courrier de Molly, Hermione prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Compte-tenu de l'heure, elle n'allait pas s'éterniser.

**« §§§ »**

Hermione rentrait de trois semaines de poursuite dans les comtés de Mayo et de Sligo. Elle était proprement exténuée. Ils n'avaient pas eu plus de trois heures de repos par jour. Mais le résultat valait l'énergie dépensée. Á présent, six des proches collaborateurs du ministre et huit des aurors du ministère dormaient dans les cellules de la base terroriste. Arrivant dans la salle de bain, Hermione vit ses cheveux rendus fillasses par l'absence de soin, les marques peu harmonieuses d'un bronzage involontaire, les cernes creusant son visage. Il lui parut qu'elle faisait dix ans de plus. C'était un fait, elle n'était pas pressée d'atteindre la trentaine.

Le bain dans lequel elle se glissa fut le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Chaque muscle endolori lutta d'abord contre la pression de l'eau, puis la chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Il lui fallut lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil à mesure que les douleurs s'endormaient. Le vigoureux shampoing qu'elle s'appliqua ensuite la réveilla pleinement. Après trois lavages ses cheveux daignèrent enfin reprendre une allure plus naturelle. Détendue, elle se rendit nue dans sa chambre. Sur place elle préféra s'étendre dans son lit en attendant que le sommeil la gagne. Ce ne fut pas long.

La jeune fille n'avait plus conscience du temps mais elle devait dormir depuis un moment quand elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita pour ouvrir. Comme une furie, Jack entra précipitamment et se dirigea droit dans le salon. Il agitait sa main droite serrant fermement un parchemin. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient étaient incohérents, les phrases n'avaient pas de sens. Avant qu'elle eu fini de refermer la porte, Hermione l'entendit s'effondrer dans un fauteuil qui grinça douloureusement. Á son tour la jeune fille entra dans le salon.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison Jack. Je viens à peine de rentrer et je suis vannée. lança-t-elle derrière lui.

- Il est mort, _Seagull_. Tout est fini. la voix du géant était sépulcrale. Il paraissait profondément ébranlé. Hermione fit le tour du fauteuil pour se placer devant le jeune homme.

- De qui parles-tu ? Expliques-toi un peu.

- Al' … Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise …m'a écrit… ça… et il tendit le parchemin à la jeune fille.

Hermione entreprit de lire le contenu du courrier. L'historien expliquait qu'Olaf Thorsthon avait finalement succombé à l'âge et à ses blessures le 23 avril 1983. Il n'avait pas souffert et n'avait pas demandé de les faire revenir pour assister à son agonie. Au contraire, il se montrait très fier de leur intervention, du courage qu'Hermione montrait dans cette aventure. Elle fut très sensible à l'estime posthume dont son mentor faisait part à son égard. Une larme perla sur sa joue en pensant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de parler au vieux marin. D'un autre côté, leurs chemins s'étaient définitivement séparés en Islande. Elle frissonna en pensant au froid qui y régnait.

- _Seagull_. toussota Jack.

- Entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Hermione, Jack. répondit l'interpelée sans même jeter un regard à son équipier.

- Ce n'est pas que cela me gêne, mais... Il cherchait manifestement ses mots pour ne pas la froisser.

- Mais, quoi ?

- Si tu t'habillais je serais un peu plus à l'aise. Á moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une invitation.

Le géant avait-il à peine achevé sa remarque que la jeune fille s'était précipité dans sa chambre en quête de vêtements à enfiler. Précipitamment, elle se jeta dans la salle de bain et entreprit de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible. La veille, elle avait fini par s'endormir sans se vêtir pour la nuit.

- Ignoble rustre ! voyeur ! Obsédé, pervers ! hurla la jeune fille à travers la porte. Reporter la faute sur Jack lui permettait de se défouler de la peine qu'elle ressentait.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Vas-y, ne te gênes pas, dit qu'en plus je suis laide ! J'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que tu n'es pas prêt de me revoir.

- Tu veux que je démolisse la porte pour te montrer ce que j'en pense ?

- Essaye un peu pour voir ! pleura Hermione derrière sa porte.

- Ta baguette est devant moi _Seagull_. répondit-il calmement.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur !

- Ce n'est pas ma manière de faire. Tu le sais. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui te promenais en tenue d'Ève, pas moi ! Hermione rougit. Non pas à cause de la remarque de Jack. Mais à l'idée de le voir nu. Il faudrait y penser, juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

Soulagée de sa peine par l'intermède, Hermione présenta ses excuses. Puis, penaude, demanda à son ami s'il pouvait lui apporter des accessoires de mode typiquement féminins. Dans le tiroir du haut, ajouta-t-elle craignant qu'il n'ouvre tous les tiroirs. Ce qu'il fit probablement par acquis de conscience. Il frappa délicatement et elle entrouvrit la porte pour attraper le soutien-gorge qu'elle avait oublié de prendre au passage. En voyant le modèle choisi, Hermione constata qu'il n'avait pas mauvais goût mais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à distance. Vêtue, la jeune fille put enfin sortir de sa salle de bain. Elle rougit en passant devant Jack qui affichait un sourire de satisfaction. Sur sa table de chevet elle attrapa le lien pour ses cheveux. Puis elle tendit la main en direction du salon. Comme d'habitude, sa baguette vint se déposer délicatement dans sa main ouverte.

D'un air détaché, Hermione demanda à son équipier s'il avait mangé et s'il avait faim. S'accordant pour dire qu'un déjeuner ne serait pas mal venu, Jack accepta l'invitation implicite. Elle ensorcela une note qui partit dans le couloir. Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à patienter avant qu'un repas complet n'apparaisse sur la table du salon. Après quelques bouchées, Jack rompit le silence qui s'était imposé.

- Très agréable.

- Le déjeuner ? demanda Hermione faussement naïve. Jack sourit.

- Tu oublies que je suis partiellement aveugle. Hermione avait oublié ce détail tant l'attitude de son équipier était naturelle.

- Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas profiter de la situation.

- Ne pas profiter ? Je ne vais pas te contredire si ça te rassure. Il n'y avait pas d'équivoque. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait vu. Hermione se demanda comment.

Jack préféra changer de sujet même si Hermione sentait qu'il mourrait d'envie de poursuivre sur son avantage.

- As-tu fini de lire la lettre d'Al' ? Hermione répondit que non. Un incident extérieur lui ayant fait manquer les dernières lignes.

Sur un ton neutre, Jack lui rapporta ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Avant son décès, Olaf Thorsthon avait organisé sa succession. Le lendemain de sa mort, le conseil du "special commandement", avait entériné la proposition. Même Dumbledore avait accordé sa voix au candidat, ce qui faisait l'unanimité. Un fait particulièrement rare dans cette organisation.

- Je suis le nouveau patron du S-C. reprit Jack.

- Félicitation, chef. répliqua Hermione en esquissant un bref salut militaire moldu.

La promotion ne convenait pas particulièrement à Jack Longton. Il lui faudrait à présent retourner en Angleterre pour gérer la situation. Manifestement, il n'avait nulle envie de laisser Hermione seule en Irlande. Probablement encore moins après l'incident qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Hermione essayait de lui remonter le moral, en affirmant peu convaincue qu'il trouverait son compte à cette fonction. Elle lui assurait, parfaitement certaine de son fait cette fois, qu'il serait un très bon chef. Selon elle, Olaf Thorsthon avait eut raison de le choisir. Les éloges de son équipière, de son amie de cœur, sembla rasséréner le géant. Ils avaient fait silence depuis quelques minutes, faisant un peu de place pour le recueillement, quand on frappa à la porte.

Surprise, Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle resta interdite en apercevant l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Bartholomé Croupton. balbutia-t-elle.

- Nous nous connaissons ? demanda le nouveau venu.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous. menti Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir venir chez elle, en Irlande, le futur ministre de la magie.

- Je n'ai donc pas besoin de me présenter. Nous allons gagner du temps mademoiselle. Puis avisant de la présence de Jack. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Hermione. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer. Elle aida le visiteur à se mettre à son aise et le guida jusqu'au canapé du salon.

- Ce jeune homme est-il digne de confiance ? fit-il à la jeune fille qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte.

- Vous l'ignorez certainement mademoiselle ?

- On m'appelle _Seagull_. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Vous l'ignorez, reprit Croupton, mais le ministère de la magie britannique envisage d'intervenir aux côtés des "rebelles".

- Nous ne parlons plus de "terroristes". lança narquois Jack. Croupton émit un petit gloussement qui signifiait que le changement de terminologie permettait de rendre plus acceptable leur intervention.

- Que viens-je faire dans cette affaire ? demanda Hermione curieuse de cette visite.

- En tant qu'icône de la résistance, le ministère britannique souhaiterait que vous accordiez une entrevue où vous, jeune irlandaise, exprimiez tout votre attachement à l'union qui existe entre nos deux nations.

- Vous me demandez de soutenir le système contre lequel les clans se battent depuis des siècles. exulta la jeune fille. Vous ne pourrez m'instrumentaliser, je m'y refuse.

- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. fit l'envoyé d'un faux air piteux.

Hermione bouillonnait. Aujourd'hui comme à l'avenir, elle ne pouvait supporter les ministres.

- Cette demande n'est pas recevable, monsieur le délégué, reprit Jack, mais il en est que nous pourrions étudier. Croupton eut une mine ravie. Il les tenait et compter en profiter.

- Notre ministère s'engage à ne pas intervenir si le futur ministre reste conforme aux habitudes antérieures. Pour nous assurer que notre parti sera bien représenté, il suffira à mademoiselle de soutenir officiellement Mannings.

- Vous plaisantez ! Je l'ai arrêté moi-même celui-là ! hurla la jeune fille. Je ne vais pas le mettre sur le fauteuil du ministre, vous rêvez !

- _Seagull_ ne pourra pas s'avancer ni promettre quoi que ce soit. Il faut en faire votre deuil.

Croupton eut cette fois l'air de perdre la partie. Ni Jack, ni Hermione n'allait trahir la révolte qui, à présent, parvenait à vaincre seule la résistance du ministère. Ils étaient conscients que la non-ingérence anglaise pouvait leur permettre de mieux y parvenir. Mais le prix à payer était trop grand. Déjà le futur ministre prenait congé, indiquant qu'il rentrait immédiatement sur Londres faire son rapport.

- Un instant ! intervint Jack. Il serait très mal venu de partir sans rencontrer Fitzham. Imaginez qu'il parvienne à gagner sans votre soutien.

La pique avait atteint sa cible. Croupton doutait, comme le ministère anglais, que les irlandais puissent gagner seuls, mais l'éventualité n'était pas à écarter définitivement.

- J'irais le rencontrer, évidemment, fit l'interpelé pensif.

- Je vais préparer un texte que la presse britannique pourra diffuser. Signé de _Seagull_ bien entendu. Jack tendit le bras vers Hermione d'un geste évasif. Elle y fera part de son attachement à la démocratie et à la fraternité avec le peuple britannique.

- Rien de plus ? demanda Croupton, avide.

Fermement, Jack lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de choisir le mode de gouvernement qui naitrait de cette révolte. Ces éléments, il pourrait les exposer avec Patrick Fitzham. Néanmoins, il avait déjà acquis par sa visite du soutien de la population par le biais de leur héroïne. C'était déjà une grande avancée dans un pays qui ne rêvait que d'expulser les anglais.


	16. Chap 15 : La dureté du roc

Chapitre où on s'aperçoit que l'auteur est totalement à côté de ses chaussures...

**Chap. 15: La dureté du roc.**

Avant que Croupton ne prenne définitivement congé, Jack lui proposa de l'accompagner en salle de réunion. De son côté, Hermione prépara une courte missive à l'intention de Patrick Fitzham lui faisant part de l'urgence de la situation. Elle envoya la note de la même manière qu'elle avait commandé leur déjeuner.

Ceci fait, elle s'élança à son tour dans le couloir en direction des salles de réunion. Elle parvint, grâce à l'aide complaisante de plusieurs gardiens, jusqu'à la pièce où elle avait été précédemment interrogée. Elle fut surprise de constater que le fauteuil sur lequel ils l'avaient attaché cédait à présent sa place à une longue table en chêne. Une dizaine de fauteuils confortables se répartissaient tout autour. La lumière froide avait été remplacée par des chandeliers inondant la pièce d'une chaleureuse lumière.

En bout de table, le plus loin possible de l'entrée mais face à elle, siégeait déjà Barthy Croupton. Fier de lui et de sa fonction, il attendait fermement les rebelles qu'il considérait comme étant profondément redevables de l'inaction de son ministère et de l'hypocrisie de ses pratiques. A son côté, Jack Longton piaffait d'impatience et semblait vouloir placer l'un de ses poings en travers du visage de l'anglais. Par courtoisie et par amitié, Hermione vint se placer à la droite de son équipier. En quelques minutes les principaux chefs de clan virent se joindre aux premiers arrivants.

Diplomatiquement, Patrick Fitzham arriva le dernier et se plaça devant le délégué du ministère. Ce dernier ravala un peu de sa morgue. Il était seul face à neuf individus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Leur chef venant de montrer qu'il ne le craignait nullement.

- Monsieur Croupton, engagea Fitzham. Je suis informé des propositions que vous avez présentées à Seagull. Je confirme les dispositions prises à cet égard. Cependant, vous avez probablement d'autres requêtes à formuler.

- Monsieur Fitzham, reprit courtoisement Croupton, mon ministère s'engage à ne pas intervenir dans les affaires intérieures de l'Irlande à la condition expresse que les agents du dénommé Olaf Thorsthon quittent votre pays.

- Le ministère anglais serait en conflit avec les forces internationales de sécurité magique ? ironisa Fitzham.

- Ces séditieux seront combattus fermement par nos autorités. Ils soutiennent les mangemorts dans notre pays et doivent en être chassé au plus vite. ânonna Croupton.

- Quelles sont vos preuves ? demanda Sean O'Connell visiblement surpris.

- Un dénommé Pettigrew a dénoncé ses amis comploteurs, dont un certain Sirius Black. Ils sont à Azkaban pour haute trahison.

Hermione se sentit pâlir, son sang semblait s'arrêter de circuler. Sa tête tournait, elle allait perdre connaissance. C'était impossible. Malgré ses efforts, Sirius finirait là d'où elle pensait l'avoir sorti. Sean rattrapa la jeune fille au moment où elle allait glisser de la table.

- Je crains que vous ne fassiez fausse route monsieur Croupton. reprit Fitzham. Monsieur Longton, que savez-vous de ce "petit-gros" ?

- Ce nom ne m'évoque rien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, j'en suis certain. Le leader irlandais se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui reprenait contenance.

- Mademoiselle _Seagull_, avez-vous quelque chose à dire à son propos ?

- J'ai envoyé Pettigrew à Azkaban. Elle déglutit avant de reprendre. Je crois que cette information suffit à prouver mon estime à son encontre. Croupton semblait anéantit par le commentaire de la jeune fille. J'aimerai surtout que les innocents incarcérés à tort, monsieur Black en tête, soient libérés au plus tôt et lavés de cette suspicion stupide. S'emporta-t-elle.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille étrange mademoiselle. Répliqua Croupton acerbe, sur le ton réservé au vaincu de mauvaise foi. Hermione entendit, de part et d'autre, Jack et Sean entonner discrètement la chanson fétiche. Elle s'en amusa mais espéra aussitôt que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre. D'une voix forte, démentant cette appréciation, le leader irlandais repris la parole.

- Je pense donc que vous pouvez libérer vos prisonniers monsieur Croupton. Fit doucement Fitzham. Car, si l'actuel commandant des forces internationales de sécurité magique vous dit qu'il ne connait pas votre témoin, ce témoignage ne vaut rien.

Á cette évocation, Barthy Croupton sembla défaillir. Pourtant, il resta digne et poli. Sur l'insistance d'Hermione, on lui fit promettre de libérer au plus vite les personnes incarcérées sans fondements. Le délégué anglais subissait un revers qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. Assurément, le ministère britannique n'avait pas considéré que les irlandais refuseraient catégoriquement de se soumettre à ces exigences. Ayant perdu un peu de son assurance, Croupton tentait pourtant d'emporter l'adhésion du chef de clan à certains points de son plan.

- Les agents de Thorsthon seront mis en accusation par le ministère et les accords d'extradition vous obligeront à nous les livrer, monsieur Fitzham. La victoire des rebelles ne semblait pas douteuse aux anglais puisqu'ils envisageaient leurs relations, après celle-ci.

- Monsieur Croupton, reprit Denis Fein, ces agents sont couverts par l'immunité diplomatique. Nous ne saurions les considérer comme des justiciables anonymes. D'autant que certains sont déjà des héros !

Hermione fut particulièrement touchée par l'estime dont faisait preuve le probable futur ministre.

- Là n'est pas la question, continua-t-il après s'être assuré que Croupton ait bien pris la mesure de l'information. Nous voudrions avoir l'assurance de la non-intervention de vos équipes.

- Tant que la menace séditieuse sera présente, nous ne pourrons rien garantir.

Désolés, Sean et Hermione se regardèrent. Les négociations avaient-elles un sens ? Depuis deux heures qu'ils développaient leurs arguments, aucune proposition concrète n'avait été abordée. Le délégué britannique ne cessait de revenir sur son point d'origine. Il n'avait plus d'argument puisque le témoignage de Pettigrew était invalidé, pourtant il ne démordait pas de ses positions. De son côté, Patrick Fitzham paraissait s'amuser. Au cours de la première demi-heure, il avait envoyé Denis Fein chercher des plateaux de boissons et de sandwichs. Il paraissait anticiper les besoins de la situation alors que Croupton restait amorphe, n'ayant pas même demandé à communiquer avec son ministère lorsque ses arguments s'effondraient.

Enfin, il y eut une évolution majeure. Un garde irlandais s'excusa de troubler la réunion. Celle-ci était revenue pour la quinzième ou la vingtième fois peut-être sur les bases de la négociation. Dans ces conditions, Fitzham excusa sans difficulté le nouveau venu qui alla, sans se soucier du délégué britannique, glisser quelques informations à l'oreille de Fein. Ce dernier parut très satisfait et congédia le garde avec un grand sourire.

- Monsieur Croupton, une dernière chose avant de clore cette réunion. Sommes-nous d'accord pour dire que vous ne sauriez transiger sur la présence des hommes de Thorsthon et la désignation de Mannings ?

- En effet, ce sont les conditions préalables à toutes nos négociations. Sans cela, il n'est pas utile que je reste. Et, si vous les refusez en bloc, nous serions obligés d'intervenir aux côtés de l'actuel ministère.

Croupton ne paraissait pas du tout satisfait de devoir abattre ses derniers atouts. Au travers de cette dernière prise de position, contrainte par Denis Fein, il avait dû exposer clairement la position des britanniques, ce à quoi il se refusait précédemment. Cette dernière n'était pas vraiment valorisante. Hermione était dégoutée de ces manœuvres politiciennes, de ces louvoiements constants. Le ministère qui blâmait ou voulait récupérer Harry n'était pas fondamentalement différent de celui qu'elle côtoyait à présent.

- Á votre place monsieur le délégué, reprit Denis, je ne serais pas pressé de parvenir à cette solution. L'étonnement le plus intense se lisait à présent sur le visage du britannique.

- Nous ne la souhaitons pas, vraiment. Prit-il la peine de répondre. L'ensemble des irlandais doutaient de la pertinence de la remarque.

- Nous assurons à chaque personne qui combat auprès de nous la nationalité irlandaise. Par conséquent, toutes les personnes issues du groupement de Thorsthon sont protégées par nos lois. Énonça calmement un homme à la longue barbe blanche assis face à Hermione.

La jeune fille pourtant si loin de sa famille se sentait admise et appréciée par tous ceux qui se trouvaient assis à ses côtés. Elle avait fait la preuve de son attachement à leur cause, ils la remerciaient en la protégeant, en la considérant comme étant l'une des leurs.

- Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer qu'un fervent admirateur de Lord Voldemort prenne les commandes de notre pays. Le toléreriez-vous ? aboya Sean.

Á présent, Croupton avait l'air piteux. Visiblement, les événements ne prenaient pas le tour qu'il aurait voulu. Il balbutiait dans le vide, se tournant vers chacun des irlandais en espérant que l'un ou l'autre prennent sa défense. Personne ne vint à son secours, il ne récolta que des regards indignés. Il rassembla les notes qu'il affectait de prendre à temps compté et inspira pour reprendre contenance.

- Dans ces conditions, je suis au regret de vous prévenir que dès demain nos aurors rejoindront les équipes du ministre O'Connell. Il n'avait absolument pas le ton qui sied aux mots d'excuses qu'il prononçait. Face à lui, Fitzham le dévisageait d'un air froid, impassible. Hermione doutait de l'issue de la réunion, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser appliquer ces menaces, s'il le fallait, elle céderait. Cependant, Denis Fein n'avait pas perdu son air narquois.

- Très bien, nous prenons acte de la décision du ministère anglais. Fit calmement Denis, comme si la décision qu'il relevait n'avait, finalement, aucun intérêt. Nous venons de recevoir l'assurance de l'intervention du gouvernement espagnol, et les premiers agents allemands sont en train de diner dans la pièce contiguë.

Ce fut le choc. De sa chaise, Hermione pouvait distinguer précisément le visage du délégué anglais. Il n'était pas fier, il n'avait pas réussi à mener les débats dans le sens désiré, sa mission était un échec. Á présent qu'il avait définitivement indiqué la direction que prendrait le ministère anglais, il constatait qu'il serait isolé.

- Par ailleurs, reprit Fitzham, nos voisins français ont promis une intervention si vos hommes arrivent dans notre pays.

Á cette annonce, Croupton avait manqué de s'étouffer. Compte-tenu des difficiles relations entre la France et ses voisins anglo-saxons, la promesse faite aux irlandais était un argument de poids. Pour la première fois en quatre siècles, les français envisageaient d'intervenir sur le sol britannique. Le gouvernement anglais serait le seul des grandes nations à soutenir O'Connell.

Les représentants des clans irlandais paraissaient très satisfaits de l'effet qu'avait provoqué l'annonce. Pour la première fois de leur histoire peut-être, ils s'étaient réunis sous la bannière d'un seul chef et cela portait ses fruits. Ils seraient très prochainement libérés des mauvaises manies des sympathisants anglais. Une dernière fois, Fitzham laissa le délégué anglais se sortir de son impasse dignement. Sans plus de réussite toutefois.

**"§§§"**

Les deux chefs de la résistance irlandaise, Patrick Fitzham et Denis Fein, le premier du clan O'Bruce et le second du clan Gannon, avaient admirablement mené le combat. Tous les clans s'étaient ralliés à leur mouvement. Ils avaient bénéficié de la mise en icône de _Seagull _mais à elle seule Hermione n'aurait pas suffi. Il avait fallu toute l'intelligence et la diplomatie des deux chefs.

Après avoir remercié poliment Barthy Croupton, les huit représentants irlandais, Jack Longton et Hermione étaient restés pour préparer la destitution du ministre mangemort. Ils n'auraient rien à craindre du ministère anglais, Croupton avait finalement décidé de prévenir ses supérieurs de la mauvaise image qu'une intervention mal préparée donnerait de leur pays. Les irlandais avaient obtenus pour rien la non-ingérence que les anglais souhaitaient vendre fort cher.

Après des palabres qui furent aussi longues que la discussion avec Barthy Croupton, les représentants parvinrent à un accord. Le 12 mai au matin, c'est-à-dire dix-huit jours plus tard, les équipes passeraient à l'assaut du ministère irlandais. La préparation du plan d'intervention dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Des sandwichs furent apportés ainsi que des boissons, pour permettre de rassasier sans les encombrer les dirigeants de la rébellion. Hermione avait mordu avidement dans l'un des pains mais trouva le contenu fade et un peu sec.

En réalité, le contenu de son repas n'était pas en cause. Ils étaient bien trop absorbés par l'importance quasi-historique de ce qu'ils combinaient pour porter une attention quelconque à ce qui se passaient autour d'eux, pour profiter de la nourriture.

Comme il n'était pas envisageable de passer à l'assaut du ministère, plusieurs propositions furent étudiées. Hermione qui ne connaissait pas le site avait dû se faire expliquer de quoi il était question. L'homme à la longue barbe blanche, un dénommé Peter Downings, chef de clan lui-même, expliqua sommairement la situation. Le ministère de la magie irlandais avait été installé dans un monastère du XIème siècle. La faute en revenait aux magiciens proches des anglicans britanniques avait indiqué Peter. Hermione était surprise de constater que la population sorcière de l'Irlande était si nettement christianisée. Habituellement, elle ne rencontrait pas de croyant, les sorciers n'ayant finalement pas d'autres croyances que leur foi en eux-mêmes. Il était certainement plus probable qu'aucun de ses amis n'évoquent ses croyances intimes, gardant ces références pour eux seuls. En Irlande, la place du religieux avait tellement conditionné l'histoire et les événements que cela rejaillissait sur une population qui, a priori, n'était pas concernée.

Dès son origine, la structure avait été comprise comme étant potentiellement une forteresse. Dans ses conditions, il n'y avait guère de sites plus intéressants pour les magiciens de ce pays. L'ancienne église cathédrale servait à loger les salles d'apparats et les bureaux s'articulaient autour des deux péristyles conventuels construits de part et d'autre d'une grande entrée. Les murs du cloitre seraient délicats à traverser. Les immenses jardins desservants des services administratifs annexes étaient des espaces pratiquement nus où il serait difficile de se dissimuler. Les rebelles devaient compter sur leurs agents infiltrés pour parvenir à pénétrer discrètement dans la place forte. D'autant qu'après les enlèvements orchestrés autour de _Seagull_, le ministère et ses agents se montraient plus que prudent. Presque plus aucune action n'était organisée hors des murs de leur forteresse devenue prison. D'une certaine manière, Hermione était satisfaite de constater que ses ennemis étaient incapables de réagir ou de projeter ses forces dans un combat extérieur.

- Grâce à vous, nous avons emprisonné plus d'un tiers des agents du ministère. La félicita Peter Downings de sa voix aigrelette.

- Á présent, j'ai hâte d'en finir. soupira Hermione. Le chef de clan eut un air amusé avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vous en avez tant fait, et reçu si peu d'éloges mademoiselle. J'aimerai trouver un moyen de vous prouver ma gratitude qui ne soit pas anodine.

Les yeux verts émeraude, si typique de ces irlandais de vieilles familles, de Peter Downings se plongèrent dans le regard de la jeune fille. La tentation était grande de sonder son esprit ainsi ouvert. Mais Hermione résista à la tentation, resta présente dans cette salle de réunion, cilla et détourna le regard.

- Lorsque l'Irlande sera libre, alors j'aurai reçu la plus grande des récompenses. trancha-t-elle fermement.

- Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela pour nous. continua doucement son interlocuteur qui s'était placé à ses côtés, semblant regarder dans la même direction qu'elle un horizon invisible à tout autre.

- Je ne pouvais pas vivre en pensant que tout cela est de ma faute. Je vous dois votre liberté.

- Vous ne nous devez rien, rassurez-vous. coupa le chef de clan un peu agacé. Mais je loue votre grandeur d'âme. Vous avez atteint une sagesse que peu d'entre nous seront jamais capable d'entrevoir.

Hermione eut un soupir amusé. Qu'avait-elle à faire des compliments du vieil homme ? Ce qui lui importait, c'était la finalité de sa mission. Si sa route devait croiser celle de personne dans le besoin, qu'y pouvait-elle ? Il n'était pas question de se détourner de sa voie, ni de laisser d'autres souffrir quand elle pouvait les aider.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir. fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous avez une haute conception de ce devoir. Et je me félicite de connaitre une personne capable de tant d'abnégation. Il laissa passer un temps. Je suis un homme plus près de sa fin que de sa jeunesse. Pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai la chance de croiser quelqu'un d'aussi généreux. J'espère seulement que vous n'aurez pas à souffrir à l'avenir de cette générosité.

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, il s'éloigna d'un pas étonnement leste compte-tenu de son apparence. Hermione resta un moment interloquée par ces confidences. Elle avait beau savoir que nul ici ne pouvait savoir qu'elle venait d'un futur hypothétique, un doute s'installa durablement. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait pouvait avoir une influence néfaste sur l'avenir et donc sur sa propre vie. Elle s'imagina vaincue, par Voldemort ou au cours du prochain assaut contre le ministère irlandais de la magie. Ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'elle frémissait. Elle s'inquiétait avant tout de Ron, de Harry et de Ginny, de ses amis Jack, Albert, Sean et Sarah. Mais, pour Ron et pour Harry, elle se sentait capable de bouleverser tous les obstacles.

Dès lors que le plan de bataille était finement préparé, Hermione songea qu'elle pouvait se retirer. Discrètement, elle présenta ses hommages à Sean, Denis et Patrick avant de se diriger vers la sortie, vers sa chambre et son lit. La lassitude lui vrillait les épaules et le dos. Elle ne regrettait pas les avancées de la journée mais elle aurait voulu ne pas être prise à partie.

**"§§§"**

La jeune fille peinait à s'expliquer sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris le sort fait à Sirius. Hermione se sentait coupable de son emprisonnement, pourtant, elle n'y pouvait rien. Son intervention devrait, se consolait-elle, lui permettre de sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Par sa faute, il se trouvait là où elle avait voulu l'empêcher d'aller. L'ironie du sort ne convenait pas du tout à la jeune sorcière. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée. Hermione ne put développer plus avant sa réflexion. Elle avait progressé silencieusement dans les couloirs lugubres du refuge souterrain et elle entendait à présent des pas précipités venir dans sa direction. Elle fit donc volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Jack.

Le nouveau chef du groupement international de sécurité avait belle allure maintenant qu'il revêtait une robe aux couleurs de sa fonction. De son côté, Olaf Thorsthon avait toujours mis en valeur sa proximité avec ses hommes et non l'arrogance d'un poste. Au cours des réflexions concernant la prochaine bataille, Hermione et Jack s'étaient bruyamment entretenus à propos de la fatuité de cette tenue. Jack en avait conclu qu'une jeune fille préférant les tenues moldues était mal avisée de le sermonner sur la pertinence de son choix. Si Sean et les autres irlandais avaient esquissé un vague sourire et s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaires, il n'était pas moins vrai qu'ils approuvaient tacitement le choix du nouvel homme fort de la politique internationale. Hermione s'était vexé et avait choisi de ne plus adresser un regard à son ancien équipier. Elle était donc surprise de le voir la pourchasser dans les couloirs.

- Tiens, tu as oublié ça dans la salle du conseil. Fit le géant en tendant une paire de gants de cuirs fauve visiblement trop grande pour la jeune fille.

Hermione ne s'amusa même pas de la pitoyable argumentation de son équipier. Elle était encore courroucée par leur précédente dispute. Sean s'amusait beaucoup de les voir se déchirait. Il en concluait toujours que, malgré ce qu'ils en pensaient, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à un couple uni et solidaire. Hermione soupira avant de prendre la parole. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas discuter avec lui, pas maintenant.

- C'est gentil, mais tu sais pertinemment que je ne porte jamais de gant.

- Tu devrais. ça protège les mains efficacement, tu sais. Et puis, dès demain je ne serais plus là pour te protéger.

Jack avait choisi d'en venir rapidement au fait. Hermione le louait intérieurement d'avoir, pour une fois, décidé d'être clair et simple. Son départ pour rejoindre le conseil du "special commandement" l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'avait admis. Elle décida de ne pas le rembarrer sèchement en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se protéger.

- Tu veux bien me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre ? Je ne suis pas très rassurée seule dans ces installations. glissa Hermione au géant qui ne semblait plus pouvoir continuer sans aide. Elle préféra ménager son honneur viril en jouant la petite fille profitant de la protection de son grand frère. Sans surprise, Jack accepta avec joie ce rôle de protecteur.

- Étonnante coïncidence que nous soyons informés de la mort d'Olaf Thorsthon juste au moment où Croupton s'invite ici ? releva la jeune sorcière après quelques pas aux côté de son "grand frère".

- Tu le crois vraiment ! sursauta Jack.

- Á ton avis, ce n'en est pas une ? s'enquit Hermione tout à coup très intéressée.

- Je suis certain que Dumbledore s'est débrouillé pour que nous soyons informés à temps.

- Mais pas trop vite, pas trop tôt. continua Hermione dans une grimace.

- Comme à son habitude, le grand Dumbledore nous prend pour ses marionnettes. Le géant avait bien interprété la réaction de son équipière. Albus n'a pas une grande estime pour les autres et beaucoup trop confiance en lui. Á mon avis, il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'il devienne aussi tyrannique de Jedusor.

Hermione médita l'information. Elle avait toujours profité de la protection du grand sorcier. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de mettre en doute ses décisions et ses prises de position. Somme toute, elle était d'abord une enfant qu'il avait contribué malgré tout à protéger. Après dix-huit mois passés à s'entrainer et à combattre, elle avait acquis une vision plus adulte sur le personnage. Grace à Olaf Thorsthon, elle avait pu découvrir des souvenirs de jeunesse du sorcier. Elle ne lui contestait pas son importance, sa grandeur, mais elle parvenait à entrevoir les dessous de ses choix. Certains étaient contestables. Celui d'envoyer Harry et ses deux amis, à peine adultes, à la quête des sortilèges les plus sombres de la magie n'était pas à proprement parlé une décision très sage. Á moins que, se dit-elle, il y ait une raison impérieuse d'envoyer Harry à la mort. Ce fut dans l'esprit d'Hermione comme un puzzle dont les pièces trouvaient enfin leur place. Lors de la mort de sa mère, Harry était devenu le réceptacle de cette magie très ancienne et de l'âme de Jedusor. Il était lui-même un horcruxe. D'où l'importance de l'éliminer aussi. Cette dernière proposition sembla pourtant déplacée à la jeune fille. Il devait y avoir un plan encore caché dans la démarche du directeur de Poudlard. En tout cas, si Harry était bien un horcruxe, cela expliquait sa si grande connexion avec le mage noir.

Durant cet échange, Hermione avait pris conscience de la dualité du directeur de Poudlard. Dans le même temps, elle se rendait compte que cette facette de sa personnalité montrait qu'il avait une haute estime de sa propre mission. Il donnait tout pour la stabilité du monde magique. En quelques mots, elle tenta d'expliquer sa position à Jack qui l'admit remarquablement vite. Son air paternel et satisfait de lui-même éclaira Hermione aussi efficacement que toutes les explications du monde. Cela faisait longtemps que Jack l'avait compris. Les limites du magicien n'altéraient en rien ses objectifs et ses réussites. Hermione se senti rassérénée par ce constat, l'homme qu'elle estimait pour ces prises de positions, ses efforts en faveur des plus faibles, sa résistance à Jedusor n'était pas seulement un vil calculateur.

Quand les jeunes gens parvinrent devant la porte close de la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci arborait un joli sourire de satisfaction. La large main de Jack se posa sur le haut de ses hanches et il fit la pivoter pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Le géant, ses yeux morts masqués par de délicates lunettes fumées, était un bel homme. Surtout, la décision se ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles. Certes il était beau et il attirait la jeune fille. Plus que cela, c'était un ami et un confident, un repère dans la nébuleuse mission qu'elle s'était assignée. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, lorsque sa seconde main vint lui caresser la joue doucement, tendrement, tout son être se tendit.

Cette fois-ci, Jack ne vola pas un baiser, ils l'échangèrent. L'instant paru durer longtemps. Hermione s'attendait que le géant insista pour qu'ils passent le reste de cette dernière nuit ensemble. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il prétexta son respect pour elle, ses obligations à lui et l'impossibilité de cette relation pour prendre rapidement congé. « Pense à moi, de temps en temps.» furent ses derniers mots.

Épuisée mais satisfaite, Hermione put regagner librement sa chambre, seule. Cette solitude, pour une fois, lui pesa. Elle venait de perdre un autre de ses amis. La consolation de pouvoir le retrouver dans une quinzaine d'année n'était pas d'un grand secours.

**"§§§"**

La situation, après la détermination des axes et des assauts contre le ministère irlandais de la magie, changea sensiblement pour Hermione. Une fois Jack parti, Sean fut à son tour dédié à une autre équipe. Ainsi, la jeune fille se trouvait encore plus isolée. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes hommes qui lui furent affectés se révélaient sympathiques. Cette fois, elle se trouvait en contact avec des garçons de son âge. Peter Downings avait bien insisté pour qu'elle ne prenne aucun risque.

- Ces garçons, Kelly et Brian, sont tout juste diplômés. Avait-il reconnu. Nous te les confions parce que tu es expérimentée et que nous te faisons confiance.

- Vous voulez que je sois leur… le mot était tellement extraordinaire qu'elle n'osait pas le prononcer… leur professeur ! La surprise de la jeune fille fit naître un large sourire sur le visage de Sean.

- Exactement, _Seagull_. Votre détermination et votre réputation font de vous une personne essentielle à notre cause.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport. Continua la jeune fille incrédule.

- Nous voulons diffuser le plus largement possible votre légende afin de galvaniser nos troupes. En conséquence de quoi, vos missions deviendront plus aisées. Peter Downings finit sa phrase en se dissimulant à moitié derrière ses bras, comme s'il attendait une réaction prévisible de la part de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

- Pardon ! vous allez me mettre sur la touche ! c'est hors de question ! Autant partir de suite sans attendre la chute du ministère.

- Ne vous emballez pas. Je vous ai déjà dit combien nous vous sommes redevables. C'est la façon la moins insatisfaisante que nous ayons trouvé de vous récompenser. Il laissa un blanc. Avant d'abuser une dernière fois de vos services.

La volonté du conseil des rebelles irlandais était louable en soi. Elle aurait la possibilité de s'entrainer, de se reposer aussi, avant d'être mise à contribution lors de l'attaque prévue pour le 12 mai.

Elle prit donc le temps de faire connaissance avec ses deux nouveaux acolytes. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'un et l'autre 18 ans. Sensiblement l'âge de leur professeur. Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre, mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'avait pas une lourde mission. En effet, Brian, le plus grand des deux, ressemblait suffisamment à son père pour qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'il s'agissait surtout d'unir sa popularité au nom des Fitzham. Le second, Kelly O'Rourke était le neveu de Peter Downings. Surtout, le jeune homme râblais avait un profil de boxeur dissimulé sous une épaisse tignasse rousse. Cette caractéristique le faisant particulièrement ressembler à Charlie Weasley. Au bout de quelques jours elle reconnaîtrait que le choix de Peter Downings était judicieux. La proximité des âges rendait à Hermione un peu de légèreté. Ce qui lui avait été interdit depuis le départ de Molly Weasley.

Le 30 avril, elle reçut un étonnant courrier de la part de Molly Weasley.

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_J'ai eu peu de temps ces derniers temps pour te relater le déroulement des événements. Nous avons été tellement bouleversés ces dernières semaines.  
Rassures-toi, nous allons tous très bien, mais il s'est fallu de peu de chose pour que la situation ne se dégrade rapidement.  
Au début de mois dernier, des agents du ministère ont mis en accusation Arthur et Sirius. Heureusement, mon Arthur fut libéré le soir même sans avoir été expédié à Azkaban. Mais la situation de Sirius est rapidement devenue terrible. Nous avons tout essayé pour le faire sortir, mais l'accusation portée par un certain Pettigrew a fait beaucoup de mal.  
Ils se sont persuadés qu'il était un mangemort, qu'il avait vendu les parents de ce pauvre Harry à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a pu endurer le pauvre garçon.  
Ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est qu'il a été libéré à la fin du mois, sans explications. Nous savons seulement que Seagull l'a personnellement aidé.  
Tu te rends compte ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est intervenue, mais elle a fait libérer tous ceux que Pettigrew a fait enfermer, en insistant spécialement sur le cas de Sirius.  
Á mon avis, tu devrais venir le réclamer avant qu'elle ne le fasse !_

_Bons baisers du Terrier,  
Molly_

Les choses n'avaient pas empirées en raison de son intervention, ce qui soulagea Hermione d'un poids non négligeable.

**"§§§"**

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione avait été envoyée avec ses deux équipiers dans le comté de Killarney. Elle s'y était déjà rendue et aurait pu choisir de loger chez des irlandais de ses connaissances. Néanmoins, elle avait souhaité constater comment les deux adolescents se comporteraient dans la nature, avec le stricte minimum de confort. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle appliquait les règles de la formation dispensée par Olaf Thorsthon. Mais il s'agissait-là de ses seuls repères. Sa formation sur la bisquine lui manquait, la liberté ressentie sur la mer était un sentiment sans égal. Á présent, elle devait assurer la formation de deux olibrius qui avaient tenté dès le premier soir de l'enivrer et qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à jouer de la guitare en fumant de petites cigarettes américaines. Hermione aurait pu leur interdire, elle aurait probablement dû. Mais cette inconséquence lui faisait du bien. Ils vivaient une entrée dans l'âge adulte qui lui avait été refusée. Elle prenait au passage un peu de ce plaisir.

Pour l'heure, Brian se lavait dans un ru qui bruissait en contrebas, Kelly rangeait l'intérieur de la tente d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait décidé d'utiliser son propre matériel et passait tout son temps libre à éplucher ses manuels pendant que les jeunes hommes s'occupaient des tâches ménagères. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient bien mieux disposés qu'elle devant un fourneau ou avec un balais. Tous les soirs en les félicitant de leurs cuisines, elle insistait lourdement en affirmant que la primauté de la femme sur l'homme n'était plus un concept abscond mais une réalité. Le premier soir, Kelly avait insinué qu'elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres et qu'être l'héroïne de tout un pays pouvait faire oublier l'absence de don culinaire. Hermione s'était récriée de ce statut en signifiant qu'elle n'était pas naïve. La présence du fils du futur ministre de la magie n'était pas un hasard et sa popularité avait été totalement construite pour la réussite de la rébellion, c'était tout.

Cette réplique avait attiré autant d'étonnement que d'amusement. Brian protesta de l'affirmation de la jeune fille. Son père ne serait pas le prochain ministre. Ce poste avait été dévolu à Peter Downings depuis longtemps. Son appartenance aux plus anciens et plus influents clans avait tranchée pour lui. Le jeune Kelly avait vaguement rosit à cette évocation. Rosit comme tout roux, c'est-à-dire qu'il était devenu passablement écrevisse. Ce changement qu'Hermione avait régulièrement observé chez Ron avait détendu l'atmosphère. Le fait que chacun sache que l'autre avait les idées claires quant à leurs rôles respectifs n'était pas non plus sans conséquence. Hermione serait la caution morale des jeunes gens, sa réputation rejaillissant sur eux et leurs parents. De leurs côtés, Brian et Kelly accroitraient la réputation de la jeune fille en la baladant d'un bout à l'autre de l'Irlande, en se montrant dans les milieux rebelles.

- Hé, Brian, tu n'es pas obligé de polluer toute l'eau du pays. Hurla Kelly à son équipier. Laisse m'en un peu, je dois me raser. Hermione, installée sur une souche à quelques pas de la tente devant laquelle le jeune roux préparait le repas du midi, relisait un traité sur les potions médicales. Elle sursauta en entendant les imprécations de son voisin.

- Il n'y aura jamais assez d'eau pour laver cette terrible couleur rouge qui dégouline de tes cheveux. Ricana Brian sans animosité mais avec beaucoup de provocation amusée à destination de son équipier. Il revenait en se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux dans une serviette qui avait dû être blanche, un jour lointain.

- Je préfère les roux. Lança sans y penser la jeune fille. La réplique figea instantanément les jeunes hommes. L'idée même que la jeune fille put avoir des goûts dans ce domaine ne les avait pas effleurée. Le silence s'installant, elle leva le nez de son livre.

- Je ne suis pas une machine les garçons ! d'ailleurs j'ai le même âge que vous ! Les regards incrédules de Kelly et de Brian lui firent entendre qu'ils en doutaient.

- On est des gamins, m'dame, pas des andouilles. Répondit abruptement Brian. D'après tout ce qu'on dit de vous, je doute qu'il soit possible que vous soyez si jeune.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer. Ajouta prestement, et élégamment Kelly dans un geste de diplomatie qui ne fut pas inutile.

- Ne croyez pas le tiers de ce que l'on vous a dit. Trancha Hermione qui payait à nouveau la rançon de la gloire.

Son imprécation ne sembla pas porter ses fruits. Des regards suspicieux la contemplaient et elle ne trouvait pas de moyen aisé de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas spéciale. Tous comptes faits, elle n'était pas différente d'eux, souvent manipulée, se trouvant à des endroits où se jouaient des événements importants, mais elle n'avait aucune responsabilité dans la réussite ou l'échec de ces événements.

- Un ami m'a dit un jour « La vraie puissance n'est pas de posséder le pouvoir, mais de savoir s'entourer. ». Hermione pensait avoir marqué un point, mais l'incompréhension la plus complète se lisait sur les visages des deux jeunes hommes.

- Je ne vous comprends pas madame. Intervint Kelly au bout d'un instant qui parut très long à Hermione. Vous voulez dire que ce que l'on dit de vous, ce sont des mensonges ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble ma légende. Je veux juste dire que depuis mes onze ans j'ai toujours été entourée de gens importants. Je n'ai jamais rien réalisé seule.

- Comme l'arrestation de Mannings, vous étiez plusieurs. Approuva Brian.

- Non, celui-là, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il a fallu que je le fasse seule, au début du moins. Hermione grimaça, si les exemples qu'aborderaient les jeunes gens se focalisaient sur son intervention en Irlande, elle devrait bien admettre qu'elle agissait souvent sans équipier.

- L'affaire du « Royal Oak » peut-être ?

- Je l'ai soulevé pour me sauver la vie. Un ami m'a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes capacités, seule ma volonté de survivre et de sauver Jack Longton est en cause. La mention de l'actuel chef du S-C obtint un succès d'estime.

Brian laissa échapper un long sifflement admiratif suivit d'une intervention vaguement vulgaire sur le fait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle fut plus puissante que l'un des plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Hermione eut beaucoup de peine à lui faire comprendre que Jack se trouvait inconscient et incapable d'agir. De toute façon, trancha-t-elle enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vaincu en duel magique. Après cette allusion, la conversation revint doucement sur le sujet originel. Un clin d'œil de son voisin la fit rougir. Elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion pour ce qu'elle était. Elle laissa courir.

- Je pense que l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange serait un meilleur exemple. N'est-ce pas m'dame ? continua imperturbable Brian.

- J'ai porté le dernier coup, mais le terrain avait été préparé par d'autres. Confirma Hermione soulagée de trouver enfin un sujet qui soit concordant avec ce qu'elle tenait à leur dire.

- La fois où vous avez arrêté sept mangemorts d'un coup, c'est aussi grâce au travail d'équipe. Fit Brian qui avait manifestement compris le sens de son explication.

- Voilà ! Il est plus important pour ton père fit-elle en direction de Brian, et pour ton oncle, continua-t-elle pour Kelly, que je sois parée des meilleurs atours. Je suis le symbole de la révolte, mais dans les faits, je ne suis qu'un rouage. Hermione était satisfaite de s'être enfin sorti de cette explication laborieuse.

De son côté, Kelly était resté songeur. Il finit par prendre la parole sans lever les yeux de sa cuisine.

- Le 20 mars, après l'inhumation du premier anglais, vous avez disparu pendant vingt heures. Fit-il finalement. Hermione se figea, elle savait où il allait porter la discussion et s'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Le regard du jeune irlandais ressemblait nettement à celui de son oncle, la jeune sorcière pensa qu'il était destiné à de grandes choses. Mais s'il espérait pénétrer son esprit, il en serait pour ses frais.

- J'avais des choses à faire. Éluda-t-elle finalement.

- Dis, Kelly, c'est pas à ce moment que le ministère a été attaqué ?

- Á ton avis ? Hermione serrait les dents. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment éviter de tout raconter. Elle n'eut pas à le faire, Kelly ne laissa pas la parole.

- Le soir, vers minuit, la grande porte à double battants du ministère a été projetée à plusieurs mètres de ses gonds. Renversant au passage trois gardes qui devaient se reposer derrière au lieu de travailler. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Une personne inconnue a traversé le grand hall jusqu'au bureau du ministre, vide à cette heure. Sans que l'on sache pourquoi ni comment, cette personne a détruit une grande partie des dossiers judiciaires en cours. Empêchant ainsi la tenue de nombreux faux procès. La statue du hall a aussi été détruite, d'un seul coup semble-t-il.

- De l'albâtre, ça ne résiste pas. Marmonna Hermione à la stupéfaction de Brian. Imperturbable, Kelly continua son récit.

- Malgré tout, six agents du ministère sont depuis portés manquant.

- Demande au père de Brian, il sait où ils sont. S'amusa la jeune fille.

- Il ne manque rien d'autre et on ne sait pas par où l'inconnu est reparti. Continua Kelly comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque.

- Par la fenêtre j'imagine persifla Brian.

- Exactement, confirma l'intéressée. Kelly, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu savais.

- Tout le monde au ministère le sait. Seule cette andouille de Brian n'a pas écouté à l'époque. Mais il préfère le Quidditch à l'actualité. Conclut Kelly en forme d'excuse. Hermione dévisagea le jeune irlandais avant de répondre.

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais bien. Très efficace, sauf quand il y a un match en même temps. Une certaine connivence s'installait entre les deux jeunes gens. Kelly s'abstenait de juger Hermione ou de présenter son récit comme un acte héroïque. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que comprendre, en cela, ils se ressemblaient.

Il sembla à la jeune fille que ses « élèves » méritaient des explications. Brian semblait s'en moquer éperdument, il vouait déjà un culte sans bornes pour sa professeure. Mais Kelly avait de la finesse d'esprit et présentait de nombreuses qualités qu'Hermione aurait appréciés de posséder à son tour.

- J'étais en colère, il fallait que cela sorte. Plutôt que de faire des bêtises, j'ai préféré utiliser cette énergie pour faire avancer notre combat. Admit Hermione comme si cela n'avait présenté aucune difficulté.

- Moi, j'aurais volé sur mon balai pendant des heures. C'est moins dangereux. Intervint Brian.

- C'est ce qui nous différencie d'elle Brian. Coupa Kelly. Nous avons des réactions égoïstes, _Seagull_ est altruiste.

Hermione ne partageait pas cet avis, mais, à la réflexion, elle n'avait jamais cherché à éclairer les raisons profondes de ses actes. Elle agissait de la manière qui lui semblait la plus naturelle, pas en fonction de l'image que cela donnerait d'elle, ni pour le bien qui pourrait en résulter.

- J'aurais voulu me faire prendre, je n'aurais pas agi autrement ! trancha-t-elle vivement. Et ce n'était que la vérité. Finalement, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait voulu ce soir-là ?

Hermione passa les minutes suivantes à expliquer qu'elle comptait sur eux pour accomplir les missions qu'on leur confierait du mieux possible. Elle entendait que chacun ait sa part dans les actions, tant sur les risques que pour les honneurs. D'ailleurs, s'ils voulaient pavaner, elle leur laissait tout le prestige. La jeune fille se surprenait elle-même. Elle avait toujours préféré obéir aux ordres plutôt que d'en donner. Sa spécialité c'était surtout l'étude et la préparation, pas l'action. Par la force des choses, elle s'était habitué à agir, mais pas à commander. Elle attendait le premier ordre de mission avec une certaine appréhension.

Le repas fut calme à défaut d'être silencieux. Kelly et Brian qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance avaient de nombreux sujets de conversation, de multiples histoires d'adolescents à raconter. Hermione riait de bon cœur lorsqu'ils évoquaient, qui une nuit trop arrosée, qui un bain de minuit qui avait mal tourné.

- Et, tu ne me croiras pas, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, nu comme un ver au sortir du lac. Les filles en avaient profité pour partir avec mes vêtements. Raconta Brian hilare. Du coup, j'ai dû marcher trois miles en évitant tous les bourgs. Vous n'imaginez pas combien il peut y avoir de policiers moldus dans les rues.

- Le plus marrant en fait, ajouta Kelly, c'est que je revenais avec des affaires de rechanges. Les filles étaient revenues nous montrer les photos.

- Et vous vous êtes croisés sans vous voir, évidemment. Intervint Hermione.

- C'est ridicule hein ? fit Brian piteux. Dans mon souvenir, cette histoire était plus drôle.

La jeune fille le rassura sur l'amusement _a posteriori_ de son aventure. Elle lui expliqua que dans son cas la situation était inversée. Ses aventures étaient plus intéressantes racontées qu'à vivre.

- Une fois, j'avais essayé de voler un peu de ouiski moldu. Reprit Kelly. J'ai passé une nuit au poste de police local.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi ? demanda Hermione très intriguée.

- C'est froid et ça sent mauvais. Il faut dire que c'était une cellule de dégrisement.

- De quoi ? demanda Brian qui ne suivait qu'une phrase sur deux. La majeure partie de son attention s'étant concentré sur un magazine de Quidditch après qu'il eut raconté sa désastreuse mésaventure.

- De dégrisement. C'est pour ceux qui ont trop bu. reprit calmement Kelly. J'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme toi saurait de quoi on parle. Hermione réprima un pouffement.

- J'ai la bonne idée de ne pas me faire rattraper par des moldus, moi !

- J'aimerais t'y voir. répondit agacé Kelly. Agir sans baguette à cause d'un stupide pari. En plus, ajouta-t-il, c'est ton genre de bêtise, pas le mien.

- Et comment tu es sorti, sans baguette ni magie ? demanda Hermione pour rompre le début de dispute.

- Sans carte d'identité et en l'absence de signalement de disparition, au bout de 24 heures, ils ont été obligés de me relâcher.

- Tes parents ont dû se faire un sang d'encre. S'inquiéta sincèrement la jeune fille.

- Pensez-vous m'dame, coupa Brian, Kelly ne les voit que deux fois l'an, à la rentrée et au début des vacances. Le jeune homme haussa sobrement les épaules en affirmant que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Hermione resta sans voix. De son côté, elle avait les mêmes relations distendues avec ses propres parents. Le fait qu'ils soient moldus et donc étrangers à son univers n'avait pas arrangé les choses depuis qu'elle avait intégré Poudlard. En fait, elle ne souffrait pas vraiment de la situation, tout au plus elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir tout leur raconter et de leur montrer de quoi était fait son quotidien, mais il y avait toujours eut compréhension et affection entre eux. Elle n'allait donc pas jouer les hypocrites en plaignant son équipier qui ne paraissait pas être plus affecté qu'elle.

Ils partagèrent un café pour clore leur repas et Hermione délégua les tâches de l'après-midi. Elle trouva un réconfort certain à sa position de chef d'équipe quand il fut question de partir chercher victuailles ou eau à des kilomètres de leur tente. Pour qu'ils ne restent pas inactifs, elle avait aussi exigé de leur part un entrainement rigoureux au duel sous sa direction. Pour l'heure, elle prétexta d'avoir des choses à préparer pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, épuisée moralement. D'un geste peu assuré, tremblotant, elle prit le cadre où s'étalaient côte à côte les photos de Harry et de Ron. Quand elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long du visage de son ami roux, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle tente de les retenir. Hermione ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette crise d'angoisse. Rien dans la conversation n'avait motivé la remontée de ses souvenirs et de ses sentiments. Cependant, elle avait suffisamment de recul pour s'apercevoir que ces crises étaient plus fréquentes qu'auparavant. Il devenait urgent d'agir, de bouger, de changer d'univers. Elle devait rapidement rejoindre son époque, ses nerfs ne résisteraient plus très longtemps à la séparation.

**"§§§"**

Hermione devait se reposer depuis un bon moment déjà quand des cris la firent revenir dans l'action présente. Elle délaissa difficilement les souvenirs heureux dans lesquels elle s'était plongée en réponse à ses angoisses, pour se projeter en avant. En quelques secondes, elle fut sur le pas de la porte de la tente. Ses deux équipiers continuaient de crier en agitant les bras en l'air.

Mécaniquement, Hermione chercha des yeux ce qu'ils combattaient ainsi. Elle se concentra pour faire venir sa baguette négligemment déposé sur le chevet de sa chambre et qu'elle n'avait pas emportée. Comme à son habitude, la baguette de séquoia vint se poser dans la main de sa propriétaire. La sorcière put alors la pointer sur la menace qu'elle ne distinguait toujours pas, l'avent de la tente lui masquant une partie du ciel. Elle s'avança alors de deux pas en direction de ses équipiers encore tourbillonnants. Ce qu'elle vit la rassura instantanément.

- Tout ce bruit pour une chouette ? railla-t-elle.

- Elle ne veut pas se laisser approcher. se plaint Brian.

Hochant la tête de désespoir, Hermione tendit le bras vers le ciel. Presque immédiatement, le volatile se percha dessus. D'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, avant de détacher le courrier, Hermione fit voler vers elle une boite de "miam-hibou" destinée à récompenser l'oiseau. Une fois que ce fut fait, la chouette lança sa patte vers la jeune fille qui put s'emparer du précieux message.

- Que vous a-t-on appris à l'école ? interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine dureté. Il n'y a rien de plus simple que de recevoir un hibou.

Elle ne daigna même pas entendre les protestations de ses deux élèves. Pour elle, l'affaire était close et elle espérait qu'à l'avenir ils seraient moins stupides. Détournant son attention, elle déplia le message. L'écriture était penchée, souple et élégante, la sorcière reconnu sans peine le trait de Denis Fein. Hermione déchiffra pour elle-même le contenu du mot et laissa les deux jeunes hommes attendre son bon vouloir. Et, les voir ainsi piaffer d'impatience avait quelque chose de plaisant.

Comme il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses, elle finit par leur expliquer la teneur de leur première mission. Il s'agissait de capturer un médicomage ayant pratiqué des tortures sur des nés-moldus. Il souhaitait ainsi prouver que ces derniers n'étaient pas des sorciers naturels, mais des voleurs de pouvoirs. Certaines de ses victimes étaient mortes au cours des "traitements" qu'il infligeait. Le médicomage, Albus Gueingheim, avait précipitamment quitté l'Angleterre après la chute de Jedusor. Ce qui n'était pas une mesure contraire à la prudence. Puis il avait trouvé un refuge sûr auprès du ministère irlandais de la magie qui le protégeait efficacement. Les rebelles avaient appris où il se dissimulait ces derniers jours seulement. Il ne devrait y avoir qu'une faible présence d'auror, assurait le mot de Denis Fein, et le médicomage n'était pas brillant en termes de sortilèges offensifs. En un mot, il estimait que cette mission était à la portée de deux néophytes escortés d'une grande sorcière.

- Il se cache à proximité de Derrycarna. Les informa Hermione. C'est où ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Pas très loin d'ici. répondit instantanément Kelly. C'est à la limite ouest du parc national de Killarney.

- Et nous sommes en plein milieu du parc. ajouta Brian.

Satisfaite des explications, Hermione commença à expliquer la manœuvre habituelle dans ce genre de mission. Comment se répartir sur le terrain, comment se couvrir les uns les autres. Puis, elle eut l'idée de les laisser exposer leur vision de l'opération.

- Nous n'avons qu'a transplaner jusqu'à sa planque. émit Brian.

- Nous n'y sommes jamais allés. C'est donc impossible. trancha leur chef.

- En balais alors ? lança-t-il à peine désemparé.

- D'abord, nous n'en avons pas. reprit la jeune fille. Ensuite, je déteste ce moyen de transport. elle grimaça. Enfin, nous serions trop repérables.

- Transplanage d'escorte et approche sous un sortilège de confusion. proposa laconiquement Kelly qui semblait regarder ailleurs. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il se concentrait ainsi, en fuyant du regard. Cela fonctionnait, donc elle ne s'en offusquait pas.

La dernière proposition semblant être la plus crédible, Brian et Kelly se chamaillèrent pour savoir lequel des deux avait la meilleure connaissance des lieux. la sorcière était dépitée de tant d'immaturité et les attrapa tous deux avant de les emporter dans un transplanage d'escorte droit sur Derrylooscaunagh.

**"§§§"**

Elle les tança un peu rudement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'imaginaient qu'elle ne connaissait pas le pays. Au cours des derniers mois, elle avait été contrainte de circuler abondamment, on lui avait fait apprendre toute une liste de site où elle pourrait être amenée à transplaner. Il serait bon leur affirma-t-elle, qu'ils en fassent autant. Dès que Kelly avait évoqué le parc naturel de Killarney, plusieurs possibilités s'étaient profilées, il n'y avait plus qu'à choisir la plus proche de Derrycarna. Il lui avait semblé que Derrylooscaunagh devait faire référence au même terroir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Le petit groupe s'élança vers la cachette d'Albus Gueingheim dans un silence pesant. Manifestement, les deux garçons méditaient sur les reproches que leur chef venait de faire à leur encontre. La jeune fille avait cependant sous-estimée la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir. Si elle s'était rendu compte du nombre de miles qu'ils auraient à faire à pied, elle aurait pris le temps de préparer la tente.

Les vingt-cinq miles seraient longs et pénibles à franchir. Heureusement, la tente était sécurisée et ils pourraient s'y rendre instantanément une fois la mission effectuée. Brian le premier paru se décourager. Sa constitution physique était moins imposante que son ami roux. Hermione de son côté, était habituée à ce genre de périple. Elle souffrait néanmoins tout comme eux du manque d'eau. Á Dunloe-Upper, elle empêcha à Brian de se faufiler dans un magasin moldu pour y voler quelques bouteilles d'eau.

- Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je m'habille toujours en moldue. leur lança-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait des fourrés pour marcher en direction de la superette moldue.

D'un pas tout à fait naturel, en cherchant dans le fond de ses poches quelques pièces de monnaie, Hermione se dirigea vers le magasin où elle disparut rapidement du regard effrayé des deux garçons. L'opération leur paru durer des heures.

Ils ne virent pas que la jeune fille prit son tour en se faisant discrète, ses bouteilles dans un cabas acheté pour l'occasion. Auparavant, elle avait fait un détour du côté des vêtements. Rapidement, elle avait complété sa propre garde-robe. Son pull de laine étant désormais un peu chaud pour la saison, elle l'avait troqué contre un autre plus léger avec un délicat col en V. Dans la foulée, elle avait échangé son t-shirt contre un chemisier en coton clair. Au moment de quitter les cabines d'essayage, elle se demanda s'il était bienvenu de prendre des vêtements pour ses équipiers. Á la réflexion elle se dit qu'ils pouvaient s'en passer sans grands préjudices pour leur mission.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent vivement lorsqu'Hermione revint sur eux. Son changement vestimentaire et le fait qu'elle avait remodelé sa coiffure, deux mèches tombaient en anglaises devant ses oreilles le reste des cheveux continuant de reposer en une longue queue sur son dos, les perturbaient plus qu'ils ne voulurent l'admettre. La jeune fille paraissait plus douce, une touche de sensualité se dégageait d'elle. Son allure était plus accorte et son visage plus fin. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait soigneusement évité de paraitre féminine et cette modification c'était faite naturellement. La ressemblance entre Ron et Kelly n'était probablement pas étrangère à ce comportement. Pourtant, elle non plus n'admettrait jamais cette relation.

Dès qu'ils furent remis de leur surprise, la jeune fille distribua les bouteilles et ils se remirent en route. Seule la première moitié du trajet avait été faite. Mais le temps s'étant radouci, le reste du chemin parut être une promenade de santé émaillée de quelques calembours douteux de Brian.

La lumière du printemps commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin devant l'élégant cottage qui servait de repère à un sinistre personnage. Une grande pelouse parfaitement entretenue encadrait de part et d'autre l'habitation. Hermione soupçonna quelques pièges habilement dissimulés permettant, soit d'immobiliser les intrus, soit de les blesser sévèrement. Elle espéra que les aurors s'étaient contentés de la première des catégories. La maison en elle-même n'avait rien de particulier. la porte principale était encadrée de deux fenêtres à gauche et une à droite. Il n'y avait pas d'étage complet mais des chambres devaient être installées sous la toiture. Ses fenêtres n'étaient pas occultées, à l'exception d'un chien assis dans la toiture. Aucun mouvement ne leur parvenait, mais cela ne signifiait pas que le bâtiment fut vide.

Un moment de panique faillit submerger la jeune fille. La situation ne présentait rien d'anormal, rien qu'elle n'eut déjà rencontré. Cependant, l'idée de prendre la direction des opérations n'était pas encore naturelle. Elle craignait de ne pas réussir cette mission pourtant banale. Les deux jeunes hommes lui adressaient des regards interrogatifs. Brian esquissa même un mouvement signifiant qu'il serait prudent de pénétrer dans la maison par l'arrière.

D'expérience, Hermione savait que la façade avant était souvent moins bien défendue que la façade arrière. Il était tellement attendu que les assaillants prendraient la seconde option que tout le monde surveillait les arrières avant la porte d'entrée. Elle signifia à ses équipiers de se tenir prêts à intervenir. D'un geste léger elle lança un sort de révélation. Instantanément, de nombreuses lueurs apparurent indiquant la présence de chausse-trappes, de pièges ou tous sorts appliqués à l'extérieur du cottage.

Ainsi prévenus, les sorciers purent cheminer doucement des fourrés où ils se cachaient jusqu'aux abords de l'habitation. Une fois ou deux, ils avaient frôlé les pièges et avaient craint le déclenchement de quelque alarme. L'absence de mouvement à l'intérieur semblait indiquer qu'il n'en était rien. Pliés en quatre, les mains touchant presque le sol, les trois assaillants s'approchèrent enfin de la porte. Hermione était contente d'avoir ajusté ses cheveux au cours de l'après-midi, d'abondantes touffes s'étalaient sur ses épaules, mais elles ne gênaient nullement sa vision. La sorcière passa devant la porte, Kelly resta sur l'autre côté, Brian fermant la marche se concentrait sur les espaces dégagés situés derrière eux.

Comme elle l'avait fait au cours de sa première année à Poudlard, Hermione fit s'ouvrir la porte du cottage. Un déclic révélateur lui signala qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Le manque de réaction des gardiens commençait à l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Pour se donner une contenance, elle serrât un peu plus fort sa baguette en séquoia, une légère vibration s'en dégagea. De sa main libre elle repoussa la porte, Kelly et elle tenait en respect chaque côté du couloir qui s'ouvrait en-deçà. Ayant constaté l'absence de gardes, les trois jeunes gens se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, surtout, ils purent se redresser. Brian fit remarquer qu'un escalier s'ouvrait sur leur droite et menait à l'étage. Hermione observait avec inquiétude les deux portes qui se situaient sur l'autre mur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut Kelly qui pointa sans le savoir sur le problème. Il désigna une photo encadrée reposant négligemment sur un vase déposé sur un guéridon installé entre les deux portes. Puis il en indiqua une seconde accrochée sur le mur faisant face. Les deux clichés étaient identiques. Ils représentaient un quadragénaire débonnaire et manifestement bon vivant, probablement Albus Gueingheim.

- Le vase… murmura-t-elle stupéfaite. Brian et Kelly se regardèrent surpris puis l'observèrent inquiets. Le silence absolu était de mise dans ce genre de cas.

Elle les attrapa à nouveau par les avant-bras et se précipita dans le jardin.

- Les fleurs sont fanées ! cria-t-elle au moment où la maison sembla se désagréger, fondant, se tortillant et se recroquevillant sur elle-même. C'est un piège !

Les assaillants s'efforcèrent de quitter le jardin piégé au plus vite en esquivant des sorts de protections placés là bien avant le départ des personnes qu'ils devaient protéger. Hermione senti qu'on la frappait lourdement, elle perdit presque instantanément connaissance.

**"§§§"**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Hermione reposait sur des fougères à peine abattues par son poids. De part et d'autre se tenaient Brian et Kelly. Le premier se frottait le cuir chevelu et le second perdait un peu de sang sur le haut de son bras droit. La douleur qu'elle ressentait entre les épaules lui signalait avec précision où le sort l'avait touché. Elle esquissa un sourire pour faire comprendre qu'elle se remettrait et leur demanda ce qu'il en était d'eux. Brian se plaignit d'un débris reçu lorsqu'ils quittaient juste à temps le cottage, Kelly expliqua qu'il avait chuté dans les rosiers d'où il était ressorti passablement égratigné. Ils l'avaient ramassé dès qu'ils la virent tomber. Un sort de stupéfixion l'ayant mise hors de combat. En rapportant ces derniers événements, Brian tendit la baguette de séquoia à sa chef. Qui le remercia d'y avoir pensé.

Les blessures étaient sans gravité, mais la mission était un échec affligeant. La jeune sorcière se demanda comment les aurors avaient appris qu'ils arrivaient justement aujourd'hui alors que le message qu'elle reçut signalait qu'ils y avaient été aperçus la veille.

Au moment où la jeune fille allait décréter qu'il valait mieux rentrer au plus vite pour faire un rapport sur cette mission ratée, du bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés proches. Ils firent immédiatement silence, se recroquevillèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et tendirent l'oreille. Des voix se firent entendre à quelques pas de là. Hermione comprit rapidement que les aurors qu'ils recherchaient étaient justement ceux-là qu'elle entendait à présent. Le cottage était un leurre dans lequel ils avaient donné en plein. Á présent, les gardes tentaient d'attraper ceux qui avaient eu l'imprudence de s'approcher. Leur avenir proche dépendait de leurs capacités à mettre en application leurs entrainements. Jusqu'à présent, Kelly et Brian se comportaient comme il le fallait, les deux nouveaux venus ne semblaient pas se douter de leurs présences.

D'un geste impérieux de la main, elle empêcha Brian et Kelly de passer à l'assaut des deux aurors ignorants de leur cachette. Elle ne pouvait leur dire sans attirer l'attention, mais elle entendait se laisser guider jusqu'à la cachette du médicomage avec l'aide involontaire de ses gardiens. Une fois qu'ils sauraient où Albus Gueingheim se terrait, il n'y aurait plus qu'à se débarrasser vivement de ces deux encombrants. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient ni la puissance physique de Jack, ni la dextérité magique de Sean, mais il ne lui sembla pas impossible qu'ils parviennent à bout de deux aurors pris par surprise. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Hermione comprit pourquoi le ministère irlandais de la magie se laissait succomber à la panique. Les deux agents ne prirent pas la peine de fouiller convenablement les alentours. Ils se contentèrent de lancer quelques sorts de stupéfixion sans cohérence. La sorcière se demanda si ces gardes étaient véritablement sensibles aux discours des mangemorts. Comme au sein du ministère anglais, il y avait probablement des agents qui agissaient dans la crainte des représailles. D'une certaine manière cette constatation lui rendit un peu d'espoir. Il fallait cependant qu'elle prenne soin de prévenir les mauvais coups à leur encontre. Le juste nécessaire point trop.

L'un des agents fit volte-face et signala à son collègue qu'il était inutile de persévérer. L'interpelé acquiesça et ils sortirent de leurs poches chacun une pipe qu'ils entreprirent de bourrer tranquillement.

- Autant profiter que l'autre cinglé nous laisse sortir. fit le plus grand des agents.

- J'ai cru devenir fou là-dessous. continua le second. Il est temps qu'ils nous rapatrient. reprit-il.

- Ne rêve pas, ceux du ministère ne sont pas pressés de venir prendre nos places. Eux aussi ils ne veulent pas trop avoir à faire avec Gueingheim et O'Tusckk.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'il serait là celui-là.

- Comme tout le monde, tu ne serais pas venu ! Et, continua-t-il sans laisser à son collègue le temps de répondre, sans lui nous serions déjà reparti. Hermione se dit qu'il y avait une occasion à tenter. Sans ambages, sans hésitations, elle traversa le mince rideau de feuillage et entama une nouvelle conversation.

- Messieurs, vous me reconnaissez ?

Le surnom de _Seagull_ fut prononcé par quatre voix en même temps. Á leur tour Kelly et Brian sortirent des fourrés, baguettes pointées en avant. Hermione leur intima de rester à l'écart d'un geste impératif.

- Nous avons probablement moyen de vous aider.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? s'enquit le plus grand des aurors.

- Parce que de toute façon il était prévu que vous finissiez dans les geôles de notre base. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez vous joindre à nous de votre plein gré. Ce sera moins douloureux.

Le plus petit des aurors éclata d'un rire sonore qu'il interrompit aussitôt en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Rassuré par l'absence d'irruption d'importun, il tendit la main vers Hermione.

- Thomas O'Maley, enchanté mademoiselle.

- Josep Mac Mahon. fit le second. Et vos amis sont ?

- Brian Fitzham et Kelly O'Rourke, mes "élèves". Gentils mais maladroits. Hermione vit Brian verdir et Kelly rougir, et elle s'en amusa.

Le fait que Thomas O'Maley ait d'abord tendu la main montrait qu'elle avait bien pressentit la situation. La fidélité au sein du ministère irlandais de la magie se fissurait de toute part semblait-il. Hermione allait allégrement en profiter. Les présentations faites, il restait à définir un plan.

D'après ce que les deux aurors ralliés avaient transmis, il n'y avait pas une garde très importante autour de Gueingheim. Le personnage n'était pas très apprécié au sein du ministère. Seules les espérances qu'il suscitait dans l'entourage de O'Connell expliquait sa présence. Malheureusement, les aurors étaient eux-mêmes surveillés par un des féroces partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Cependant, à cinq contre trois, ils ne devraient pas avoir de difficulté à s'emparer du médicomage. Il fut entendu que les deux aurors emporteraient _Seagull_ et Brian en tant que faux prisonniers pendant que Brian les suivait discrètement. Une fois dans la place, chacun aviserait selon les possibilités du moment. On ne pouvait être plus elliptique, mais faute de connaitre les lieux, Hermione ne pouvait coordonner mieux que cela l'intervention.

Le groupe se mit en route en direction de la cachette de Gueingheim. En chemin, Hermione fredonna son "strange kind of woman" favori. C'était idiot, mais cela avait le mérite de la détendre. Au lieu d'un joli cottage, c'est face à une grotte qu'ils se trouvaient. Hermione se demanda comment les services de renseignements de Denis Fein avaient bien pu se faire abuser à ce point et les envoyer visiblement dans un piège. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Brian qui lui demanda dans un murmure à peine audible pourquoi elle faisait confiance à ces aurors. La sorcière n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, Thomas O'Maley lui signalant qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Heureusement, car elle n'avait pas d'explication logique à fournir à Brian. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance voilà tout. Le jeune reprit le "strange kind of woman".

- C'est en pensant à vous qu'ils l'ont écrite cette chanson ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non, mais certains de mes amis trouvent qu'elle me correspond bien. Alors, je laisse faire. répondit-elle avec un innocent sourire.

Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement dans le couloir sombre et humide. Hermione pensa que décidément, les irlandais étaient un peuple aimant vivre sous la terre. La guerre était certainement bien plus responsable de la situation qu'un quelconque goût pour le noir et le froid.

Tout se passa comme prévu, les deux derniers aurors se montrèrent satisfaits de voir arriver deux prisonniers. Mac Mahon avait prévenu _Seagull_ que ceux-ci étaient encore très attachés au ministère et ne faisait pas la différence entre la loi et la tyrannie. L'un des loyalistes essaya de prendre le relais, indiquant que l'incarcération et le questionnement des interpelés étaient de son ressort. Le roux trembla un peu en pensant à ce que pouvait être un interrogatoire de la part de ce sinistre individu. L'insistance de Josep et Thomas à ne pas laisser leurs proies sembla intriguer les loyalistes. Finalement les baguettes sortirent des poches et se pointèrent en direction de O'Maley et de Mac Mahon. Hermione fut cependant la plus vive. Deux sorts d'incarcération virent plaquer les loyalistes au sol. De son côté, Thomas O'Maley les bâillonna prestement. Aucun bruit ne filtra. On cacha les loyalistes dans une petite remise creusée dans la roche un peu après leur point de contrôle et le groupe se remit en route. Hermione et Kelly ne faisaient plus semblant d'être ligotés. D'ailleurs, Hermione envoya un patronus en direction de Brian pour le faire venir à leurs côtés. Elle fut surprise de constater que sa belette avait cédé la place à une espèce de renard ou de loup. Le résultat était agréable à voir mais un peu déstabilisant. Elle dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à stabiliser l'invocation.

Après une courte progression dans des couloirs à présent abondamment éclairés, le groupe se trouva devant une bifurcation. Le chemin de droite emmenait vers les logements, celui de gauche vers les "laboratoires".

- Personnellement, je prendrais à droite. fit Josep Mac Mahon d'une voix mal assurée.

- Mais tu sais qu'il est à gauche. le rabroua Thomas O'Maley. Ses yeux semblaient bruler de colère à l'encontre de son collègue qui sembla se ratatiner.

- Peu importe, trancha Brian. Moins longtemps on reste là-dedans, mieux je me porte.

- Il est claustrophobe. glissa Kelly à Hermione qui s'apprêtait à intervenir.

- Thomas, où est Gueingheim ?

- Dans son "laboratoire" certainement, il n'en sort jamais ou presque. Seulement…

- Aucun prisonnier entré par là n'est ressorti. cracha Josep. Les jeunes gens sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer. Leur imagination construisait les pires scénarii. Du coup, ils comprenaient que l'auror n'est pas envie de s'y rendre.

- Lâche ! fit Thomas. S'il le faut, j'y vais seul. Il n'y a aucun danger, cet imbécile sait à peine se servir de sa baguette.

- Je viens avec vous fit Kelly. Hermione se joignit à son équipier et ordonna, faute de mieux à Brian et Josep de rester sur place pour assurer leur fuite ultérieure.

Les trois assaillants s'avancèrent dans un couloir qui n'était fondamentalement pas différent de celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les lumières crues venant du plafond découpaient les saillants des murs en des ombres grotesques. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre d'inquiétant. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure ni même un courant d'air. Tout était calme, bien trop.

Le couloir amorça une courbe qui les masqua à leurs deux compagnons restés en retrait. Josep piaffait, inquiet et tendu. Á ses côtés, Brian passait en revue murs et plafonds, semblant craindre que l'un ou l'autre morceau de roche ne vienne s'écraser en plein sur sa pauvre caboche. Son inspection ne fut pas inutile, alors que des pas semblaient s'approcher par le couloir de droite, il aperçut une petite pièce s'ouvrant dans le couloir principal. L'orientation de la roche, les stalagmites et l'éclairage la rendait difficile à voir depuis l'extérieur. Il traina presque son acolyte jusque dans un trou humide et étroit où ils avaient peine à s'entasser. Mais, de là ils purent voir O'Tusckk entrer dans le second couloir. Il allait droit vers Hermione et ses compagnons. Brian se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier à sa chef de prendre garde. De là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait rien à faire. D'ailleurs, O'Tusckk semblait être un bien trop habile adversaire pour le jeune homme.

**"§§§"**

Hermione, Kelly et Thomas avaient poursuivis leur progression vers l'antre du médicomage. Sur les flancs droits du couloir se découpaient d'étroites cellules. Au départ ils avaient craint qu'elles ne renferment de nombreuses victimes. Les assaillants s'étaient alors précipités pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils progressaient depuis avec moins de circonspection, se contentant de regarder distraitement dans chacune des cellules par acquis de conscience. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu advenir des prisonniers évoqués par Josep. Elle observait du coin de l'œil Thomas qui paraissait dépité autant qu'elle. D'une certaine manière ils étaient rassurés de ne voir aucune victime.

Il leur fallu plus d'une heure pour parvenir au bout du couloir. Ils avançaient avec prudence lors de ce trajet, le retour serait bien plus rapide. Un peu avant le mur de pierre qui fermait le passage, une porte s'ouvrait sur leur gauche. Un trait de lumière filtrait sous la porte close. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Leur tentative ne serait pas un second échec. Hermione malgré tout ne fut que passablement rassurée. Un étrange sentiment l'oppressait. Ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Parvenus devant la porte, Kelly et Thomas se placèrent selon les recommandations de l'entrainement qu'ils avaient reçu l'un chez les aurors, l'autre chez les rebelles. Trois pas derrière eux, Hermione laissait pendre sa baguette au bout de son bras, indécise. Puis, elle inspira profondément pour reprendre pied. Thomas se montrait impatient de la voir prendre sa place derrière lui. Sans hésitation supplémentaire, Hermione fit voler la porte loin dans le "laboratoire" de Gueingheim. La poussière mit quelques instants avant de retomber.

Au même instant, un éclair rouge venu du fond du couloir vint frapper le mur du fond. Hermione se retourna vivement pour faire face à O'Tusckk. Kelly comprit pourquoi _Seagull_ avait été choisie. Elle s'avançait à présent vers son adversaire. Son visage s'était totalement fermé aux sentiments, seule pouvait se lire la détermination. Ses yeux habituellement rieurs étaient devenus incendiaires et durs. Les contractions de sa mâchoire lui faisaient perdre en féminité ce qu'elle gagnait en dignité. Il la trouva plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire. L'énergie qu'elle dégageait l'estomaquait. La baguette en séquoia rougeoyait, émettant des étincelles qu'il crut provenir de l'impatience de celle-ci d'aller au combat.

Enfin, après s'être jaugés longuement, _Seagull_ et O'Tusckk engagèrent le combat. Les traits de lumières ricochèrent sur les parois alentours sans qu'aucun des protagonistes n'y prête attention. Ils tournèrent longtemps, chaque combattant prit directement ou indirectement des coups, mais aucun ne paraissait faiblir. La folie se lisait sur le visage d'O'Tusckk. Qu'on lui résiste ne semblait pas appartenir à son vocabulaire. Soudain, _Seagull_ trébucha sur une pierre tombée du plafond. Profitant de l'instant d'hésitation, O'Tusckk lança un _expelliarmus_ qui désarma la jeune fille. Fier de lui il ramassa la baguette de séquoia en la menaçant toujours de sa propre baguette. Il lui cria sa haine des rebelles. Dans un flot d'insanités, il lui raconta comment elle allait souffrir sous les coups qu'elle recevrait de sa propre baguette. _Seagull_ se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire désagréable, victorieux et satisfait. S'il l'avait connu, Kelly aurait fait le rapport avec un certain Drago Malefoy. Relevée, _Seagull_ toisait son adversaire. Devant une telle absence de peur, l'auror dévoyé laissa passer un instant de doute. _Seagull_ le mit à profit. Elle ouvrit lentement sa main droite sans même la relever, sans la diriger vers son ennemi. La baguette de séquoia s'arracha de l'étreinte de son vainqueur et vint se poser dans la main ouverte. Sans qu'il comprenne, O'Tusckk s'abattit, touché en plein d'un stupéfix bien placé.

En quelques enjambées, Hermione vint se placer auprès d'O'Tusckk. Son visage commençait à se détendre. Quand elle se releva, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Il n'aura pas besoin d'être ligoté. reniflant un peu. Il n'aura plus jamais besoin de rien. C'était la première fois que sa vie était à ce point en jeu, et surtout, c'était la première fois que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas. Elle voulut disparaitre, se cacher, hurler, pleurer, s'enfuir. Elle était nauséeuse, mais il y avait encore à faire. Elle ramassa un petit éclat de roche et le fourra dans l'une de ses poches.

Durant le combat, le médicomage avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quand il comprit que _Seagull_ le dévisageait, il devint plus pâle qu'un linge.

- Vous venez, ou je dois venir vous chercher ! lui cria-t-elle exaspérée.

Étrangement, le dit Gueingheim ne résista pas une seconde avant de venir se rendre, bras en l'air, aux assaillants. Hermione retenait ses larmes, ce qui lui donnait un air encore trop dur et déterminé. De ce fait, aucun de ses deux compagnons ne prit le risque d'intervenir pour la soulager de ses remords, de sa peine. Elle leur aurait été reconnaissante pourtant. Le médicomage fut rapidement entravé et Thomas le confia à Kelly qui le fit progresser devant lui en pressant sa baguette dans son dos. Restés derrière, Hermione et Thomas fouillèrent rapidement le "laboratoire'" pour ne rien y trouver d'intéressant. Quelques papiers furent rassemblés, l'auror les ramassa, les ficela ensemble et les glissa dans une bourse semblable à celle d'Hermione. Ceci fait, ils entreprirent de rattraper Kelly. Au dernier moment, Hermione se retourna en envoya un sort d'incendio dans le laboratoire.

- Ainsi, il ne restera rien des épouvantables expériences de ces monstres.

Hermione se sentit un peu soulagée. Aimablement, Thomas O'Maley ne fit aucune remarque. Il raccompagna _Seagull_ toujours tendue, et donc toujours majestueuse, jusqu'à ses équipiers. Le trajet de retour fut bref en comparaison à l'aller. Ils n'avaient plus à s'arrêter à chaque ouverture de crainte de voir sortir le médicomage ou O'Tusckk. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent au carrefour où ils avaient laissé Brian et Josep Mac Mahon. Au centre du passage se tenait Kelly contrôlant toujours le médicomage avec grand soin bien qu'il sembla que ce soit inutile. Á ses côtés se trouvaient Brian et Josep. Quand ils virent arriver Hermione, leurs visages furent parcourus d'un voile qui disparut aussitôt. La sorcière comprit que son « élève » avait rapporté la scène à ceux qui les attendaient. Le mythe de Seagull venait de s'accroitre d'un nouvel élément. Elle n'en était pas fière, au contraire, elle se dégoutait.


	17. Chap 16 : Oolong Tea

Chap. 16 : Oolong Tea.

Quatre hommes et une femme escortant un médicomage en robe blanche et deux aurors ficelés comme des saucisses apparurent devant l'une des entrées de la base rebelle de Cork. Le gardien n'en crut pas ses yeux et dût appeler ses supérieurs avant de daigner ouvrir la porte. Un irlandais portant une robe bleue nuit, ce qui signifiait qu'il était d'un grade supérieur, s'approcha d'eux et jaugea les nouveaux venus. Thomas O'Maley et Kelly O'Rourke qui étaient les plus grands s'écartèrent un peu et Hermione cessa d'être cachée par leurs imposantes statures. L'officier reconnut manifestement la jeune fille et les pria d'entrer.

- _Seagull_, je suis très heureux de vous voir. Commença-t-il. Tout le monde vous croit prisonnier ou…

- Morts. acheva pour lui la sorcière. Qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, les événements récents n'étaient pas spécialement joyeux et elle ne voulait pas en ajouter plus.

- Pourquoi cette affirmation, lieutenant ? demanda Thomas O'Maley.

- Vous êtes monsieur ? demanda l'officier.

- Auror O'Maley, je suis au service de mademoiselle. Répondit-il en ajoutant un geste de la main en direction d'Hermione qui opina silencieusement.

L'officier sembla méditer quelques instants l'affirmation. Il n'était pas le seul, Hermione ne savait pas trop comment comprendre cette position. Elle ne souhaitait pas constituer une armée à son profit. Á vrai dire, il lui était égal que Thomas voua fidélité à son nom ou à celui de Fitzham ou de n'importe qui d'autre. La curiosité sembla l'emporter dans l'esprit de l'officier.

- Les scouts de Denis Fein sont revenus de Derrycarna en affirmant qu'il ne restait rien du cottage et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de vous.

- Pour cause, cingla Brian, c'était un piège à notre attention.

- Cependant, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir. Continua Kelly.

- Vous allez nous débarrasser des prisonniers ou nous devons les conduire nous-mêmes dans leurs cellules ? fit la petite voix de Josep.

L'officier sursauta et leur confirma qu'ils prenaient dès à présent le relai. Au passage, Kelly demanda qu'on prépare deux chambres supplémentaires pour ses amis. Les deux aurors le remercièrent de l'attention. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail ensemble et qu'il lui paraissait naturel de les considérer comme ses amis. De franches poignées de main furent échangées pour sceller la nouvelle alliance.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le goût de partager le plaisir de ses acolytes, Hermione se félicita de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le groupe se soudait et ils auraient certainement besoin d'unité dans les prochaines semaines et surtout au cours de l'assaut contre le ministère. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle de repas. Hermione fit tous son possible pour paraître enjouée et naturelle. Mais, le cœur n'y était pas. Alors qu'elle avait fini bien avant eux, Hermione expliqua à Kelly qu'elle allait faire son rapport sans plus attendre.

**"§§§"**

Sur un coin de table, en attendant que Patrick Fitzham en ait fini avec son précédent rendez-vous, Hermione tenta de griffonner un mot pour Molly Weasley.

« _Le 4 mai,  
Très chère Molly,  
Les événements ici se précipitent. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir rester encore longtemps. Les aurors et les rebelles sont entrés dans une période de conflits intenses. Il y a des morts dans chaque camp. Je crois que… »_

Hermione ne sut continuer. Évoquer l'incident de la nuit précédente n'était pas possible. Comment la mère de famille pourrait-elle comprendre ce qui était arrivé ? La sorcière se senti envahie d'une grande lassitude. Pour le moment, Patrick Fitzham ne semblait pas pressé de s'entretenir avec elle. Elle signala à la secrétaire qu'elle repasserait certainement un peu plus tard et s'en fut errer dans les couloirs.

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées et ne chercha plus à dissimuler ses larmes et ses angoisses. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se précipita en plein sur Peter Downings. D'un geste rapide, elle fit disparaitre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et adressa le plus beau des sourires dont elle était à cette heure capable. Le vieil homme n'en fut pas dupe mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Il lui prit le bras et lui proposa une promenade. La conversation évita soigneusement les événements de la veille. Cependant, Hermione se rendait compte qu'il savait mais qu'il avait la délicatesse de ne pas brusquer les choses.

- La vie est cruelle, surtout pour ceux qui ne doutent jamais.

- Pardon ? Hermione, malgré ses efforts ne comprenait pas la pertinence de la sentence. Downings la regarda avec cet air amusé qu'affectait parfois de prendre Dumbledore.

- Si aujourd'hui vous étiez la même qu'hier, alors je serais alors très inquiet.

- J'ai provoqué… j'ai …

- Vous n'avez rien fait. Le sort que vous avez utilisé n'était pas dangereux en soit. Mais la violence de celui que vous combattiez avait préparé sa chute.

- Nous étions deux à combattre. fit-elle. Que ce soit directement ou indirectement, c'est ma faute. Imperturbable, Peter Downings reprit.

- Jusqu'au dernier moment, votre adversaire n'a eu que haine et certitude. S'il avait douté, il serait encore parmi nous.

- Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Je sais, mais je ne doute pas que vous compreniez un jour. Sur ce, mademoiselle, laissez-moi poser un chaste baiser sur votre joue en guise de remerciement et recevez toute ma gratitude pour votre aide.

Il s'exécuta et prit congé. Hermione resta seule dans le couloir en se demandant si les irlandais étaient bien avisés de le choisir comme futur ministre. Á nouveau seule, elle trouva plus constructif de retourner vers le bureau de Fitzham. Bien lui en prit car celui-ci venait de remercier son rendez-vous et se demandait où _Seagull_ avait pu disparaitre.

Ses traits se détendirent quand il aperçut enfin la jeune sorcière qui s'approchait d'un pas décidé. Hermione ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux, mais les recommandations de Peter Downings avaient un peu allégés ses angoisses. Á présent, elle saurait faire face à ses chefs sans faillir. Son erreur ne saurait être réparée, il faudra qu'elle vive avec. Patrick Fitzham s'élança vivement dans sa direction et lui administra une sévère poignée de main.

- Enfin de retour Seagull, j'en suis ravi, positivement. Sans lui lâcher la main, il indiqua de son bras libre l'entrée de son bureau alors grande ouverte.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment commencer son récit et après avoir pris place dans le fauteuil qu'on lui indiquait, elle craignait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler trop vivement. Son fauteuil était trop proche du bureau pour que ses jambes puissent se déplacer sans se cogner dessus. Chaque coup, même léger entrainait l'émission d'un son grave et long. Elle essaya de ne pas en produire trop souvent. En face d'elle, le leader irlandais attendait manifestement qu'elle rompe le silence. Elle dégluti bruyamment avant de prendre d'entamer son rapport. Elle raconta que la mission se déroulait tout à fait normalement jusqu'à leur arrivée dans un piège tendu à leur attention. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient pu retourner deux aurors contre le ministère ce qui leur avait permis de compenser l'échec premier. Elle ne s'appesantit pas sur les événements qui conduire au décès de O'Tusckk. D'un mouvement de tête Patrick Fitzham fit comprendre qu'il n'attendait pas qu'elle s'explique. Hermione conclu en posant une simple question.

- Bref, comment les services de Denis Fein ont-ils pu se tromper à ce point ?

- Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, ce genre d'erreur arrive régulièrement sans que l'on puisse accuser quiconque de trahison. lança Fitzham visiblement agacé.

- Je n'accuse personne ! s'entendit répondre Hermione sans avoir réellement réfléchi. C'est juste que…

- Cela a rendu votre mission plus difficile, plus périlleuse. admit l'irlandais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je pensais que vous aviez l'habitude. le ton était devenu plus cinglant, acide même.

- Je pensais surtout aux deux "bleus" que vous m'avez confiés, dont votre fils, Monsieur. assena Hermione sûr d'elle. Un rictus amusé barra le visage de Fitzham.

- Votre réaction est louable et, en effet, nous aurions dû prendre plus de précaution.

La sorcière se détendit un peu, elle craignait que la situation ne dérape et que ses relations avec le leader irlandais ne se détériorent définitivement. Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre.

- Mon fils et Kelly sont déjà passés pour faire leur rapport. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, vous avez été encore plus brillante qu'à l'accoutumé.

- J'ai cessé de croire dans ces histoires. maugréa-t-elle. Vous devriez en faire autant.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de sauver deux fois la vie d'un homme dans la même journée et, de la risquer avec autant de détachement.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda intriguée la jeune fille.

- Tenter de rallier des aurors à notre cause était aussi imbécile que de transmettre des informations erronées. Vous en êtes consciente ?

Hermione se sentit bouillonner. De toute l'intervention, son chef ne retenait que cela. Il lui reprochait de faire preuve d'humanité et d'être parvenu à retourner deux agents du ministère malgré les risques qu'ils encouraient personnellement et en oblitérant l'avenir de leurs familles. Elle n'était décidemment pas faite pour obéir aveuglément.

- Je ne suis pas un petit soldat que l'on récompense ou que l'on réprimande. éructa-t-elle finalement. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon travail, je m'en vais. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se levait et se dégageait du fauteuil décidemment trop près du bureau.

- Attendez ! hurla presque Fitzham qui s'était précipitamment redressé. Ne vous méprenez pas, je préfère cette issue à toute autre.

- Comme le sort fait à O'Tusckk. ironisa Hermione qui n'avait pas envie du tout d'entendre les explications politiciennes de Fitzham. Celui-ci tiqua à l'énoncé du nom du mangemort.

- En ce qui me concerne, ce qu'il est advenu de cet être ignoble me convient parfaitement.

Il se rassit et lui fit signe de le suivre. La jeune fille refusa d'un geste tranchant. N'obtenant pas la coopération de son agent, Fitzham reprit ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Humainement, votre intervention est louable et nos services vont s'efforcer de mettre à l'abri les familles des deux aurors transfuges.

- Merci, articula péniblement Hermione. Elle n'avait rien demandé de semblable et la commisération des rebelles était réconfortante.

- Symboliquement, vous ajoutez de nouvelles aptitudes à votre légende, et vous donnez une image valorisante à notre mouvement. Nous espérons ainsi pouvoir obtenir d'autres ralliements.

- J'en suis heureuse pour vous. siffla la jeune fille. Á chaque fois que sa popularité s'étoffait, elle lui devenait plus difficile à vivre. Jamais elle ne pourrait considérer qu'elle méritait autant d'attentions.

- Enfin, politiquement, cela nous met dans une situation embarrassante. Ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione d'intervenir, Patrick Fitzham poursuivit. Aucun clan ne peut les intégrer dans ses forces opérationnelles, et nous ne pouvons les mettre de côté, ce qu'ils savent nous serait utile.

- C'est à moi qu'ils se sont ralliés. trancha Hermione qui entrevoyait une solution. C'est donc avec moi qu'ils feront équipe, en plus de Brian et Kelly bien entendu. Fitzham eut un sourire, la jeune fille avait compris son problème et elle jouait le jeu.

- Vous êtes dure en affaire _Seagull_. Notre mouvement paiera en nature les renseignements que ces aurors pourront transmettre. Ainsi, ils n'auront pas de soucis de logement ou de nourriture.

La jeune fille se dit que Fitzham s'y entendait pour régler discrètement et diplomatiquement des difficultés qui pouvaient avoir des répercussions funestes. Grâce à l'accord qu'il venait de négocier avec Hermione, celle-ci se retrouvait avec un début d'armée privée, mais surtout, l'équilibre des forces était respecté au sein de la rébellion. C'était surtout cela que Fitzham craignait. Les clans étaient unis à la condition qu'aucun d'eux ne soit plus puissant, plus représenté, plus exposé au danger, que les autres. L'organisation des missions était par conséquent un casse-tête continuel pour les leaders Fitzham, Fein et Downings.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, Hermione demanda à son interlocuteur s'il avait encore besoin de ses services. En guise de réponse, Fitzham agita une petite cloche qui tinta d'un tintinnabulement cristallin. La secrétaire réagit instantanément et se glissa par la porte entre-ouverte. Sans demander l'avis de la jeune fille, le leader irlandais commanda deux cafés à Miss Endicott. Hermione protesta un peu mais il lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. commença-t-il pendant que la jeune fille retournait dans le fauteuil. Comment vivez-vous ce qui est arrivé ?

- Je ne préfère pas en parler, s'il vous plait. Le ton la sorcière était presque implorant. Elle sentait l'émotion l'étreindre à nouveau.

- Prenez quelques jours, j'y tiens. Nous sommes le 4, notre attaque est prévue pour le 12. D'ici là je ne veux pas vous voir en mission. Vos amis seront basculés dans des équipes de surveillance.

- J'aurais voulu continuer. tenta-t-elle.

- Pas dans votre état. Ce qui s'est produit est terrible. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, mais je ne saurais vous en convaincre.

Les yeux bleus de Fitzham se plongèrent dans ceux d'Hermione et elle comprit qu'il était aussi un légilimens. Sa recherche ne dura pas longtemps. Hermione savait qu'il venait de vérifier la véracité de ses assertions. Il parut vieilli.

- Il est inutile de ressasser des choses que l'on ne peut changer. Passez à autre chose, s'il vous plait.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur des sujets plus légers. En bon père, Fitzham s'enquit de l'intégration de son fils dans l'équipe, de ses points forts et de ses points faibles. Hermione le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il lui avait permis de se sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils avaient plongé tête baissée. Ils évoquèrent aussi Marine et les autres enfants du couple. Quand le plateau portant deux cafés et des biscuits leur parvint enfin, ils en étaient à organiser un souper en famille. Hermione était reconnaissante au leader irlandais, qui aurait pu être son père, de sa gentillesse. Il tentait adroitement de lui remonter le moral. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Miss Endicott frappa délicatement à la porte. Son patron lui signala d'entrer.

- Votre rendez-vous suivant attend depuis plus d'une heure monsieur. Il s'impatiente. Le ton était cordial, mais les reproches étaient sensibles.

- Merci, Miss Endicott, faite-le attendre encore une minute.

Ne pouvant faire durer plus longtemps ce dérangement à son emploi du temps, Fitzham s'excusa de devoir ainsi congédier la jeune fille. Hermione s'en offusqua et lui répondit qu'elle n'était nullement vexée et qu'il avait à se concentrer sur des choses plus essentielles.

En sortant du bureau, Hermione croisa Denis Fein qui la salua avec élégance et chaleur. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il lui avait fallu attendre aussi longtemps.

- Ce vieux Patrick a eu cinq fils. Et Merlin sait qu'il aurait voulu une fille. railla-t-il. Je préfère qu'il jette son dévolu sur vous. Au moins, vous saurez vous défendre.

Hermione lui sourit en lui serrant la main. Elle comprenait mieux les attentions de Fitzham à son égard. D'une certaine manière elle en était flattée.

- C'est un homme bien, et je n'aurais pas à m'en plaindre. fit-elle en lâchant enfin la main de Fein.

- Je ne crois pas non. s'amusa Denis. Après un léger silence, il reprit. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les deux aurors que vous nous avez ramenés.

- De rien, c'est involontaire. rit-elle.

Un toussotement derrière eux leur signala que Miss Endicott trouvait que l'emploi du temps de son patron avait été suffisamment dérangé et qu'il était souhaitable d'en finir. Hermione salua le chef de clan et s'éloigna tranquillement. Pour le moment, elle ne désirait pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre, malgré la présence d'une abondante bibliothèque et d'une salle de bain confortable. Après avoir tourné sans but dans les couloirs souterrain, la sorcière se dit qu'elle avait passé assez de temps sous terre pour le restant de sa vie. C'était décidé, elle passerait le reste de la journée dans les rues de Cork. Elle espéra qu'il fasse beau.

**"§§§"**

Sortie du côté de Clogheen, Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers le quartier magique de Mount Desert. L'avantage de s'habiller en moldu pensa-t-elle était de n'avoir pas à s'inquiéter des regards des passants.

Elle avait eu raison de profiter de l'opportunité. Le soleil brillait intensément et la réchauffait avec douceur au travers de ses vêtements. L'Irlande était aussi belle dans les villes que dans les campagnes. Par ailleurs, l'accent irlandais était plus facile à comprendre en ville. La sorcière s'amusa en se remémorant quelques conversations difficiles avec de vieux irlandais croisés parfois dans le cadre de ses missions. Le plus souvent, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer un mot de l'autre. Dans une semaine de là cependant, elle quitterait probablement le pays. Qui sait quand elle pourra y revenir. Dans ces conditions, elle pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour visiter.

Tant qu'elle resta dans la ville moldue, Hermione put profiter de tout son saoul de la visite. Elle avait descendu Blarney street dans le mauvais sens. Bien que le résultat lui plût. Elle s'était donc retrouvée en plein centre de la ville de Cork. En passant par Shandong street elle passa par Main street et eut tous les centres commerciaux, tous les musées sous la main. Toute la journée ou presque y passa.

Elle prit un grand plaisir à visiter tous les magasins de vêtements, pas trop chers, qui passaient à sa portée. Soucieuse de son budget, elle ne fit que quelques achats, changeant de pantalon et de chaussures, accumulant quelques hauts. Ses sous-vêtements faisant grise mine, elle compléta sa garde-robe dans ce domaine aussi. Les visites des musées étaient un peu plus embarrassantes lorsque l'on a les bras chargés. Heureusement, il existe des consignes où elle put la plupart du temps déposer en sécurité ses achats. Elle ne regrettait pas son escapade, bien qu'elle eut apprécié de la partager. Elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'inviter qui que ce soit lors de son départ. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas trop qui elle aurait pu accaparer.

Fatiguée, elle entreprit de se diriger vers la rue magique. Elle attrapa un bus moldu qui allait dans la bonne direction. Après deux changements, elle descendit à un arrêt situé à proximité de sa destination. Elle en avait profité pour visiter Fitzgerald Park. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea sans hésitation dans un terrain vague, les moldus s'étonnèrent, les sorciers aussi.

Les uns la considérèrent comme une bien étrange personne, les autres se demandaient comment une moldue pouvait savoir où se diriger. Le fait qu'elle descende d'un bus, qu'elle soit vêtue en moldue et qu'elle transporta des sacs portant les griffes des marques moldues jouait en sa défaveur. Mais la sorcière ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait libérée. Ses angoisses et ses craintes semblaient très loin d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle était une jeune fille comme les autres. Á vrai dire, elle aimait bien ce sentiment.

Elle déchanterait pourtant bientôt. La stupeur passée, dans les rangs des sorciers qui virent Hermione déboucher dans la rue magique avec son apparence moldue, les murmures commencèrent. Certains avaient reconnu la gloire irlandaise et bientôt la réputation de _Seagull_ ennuya nettement la jeune Hermione. Les badauds se massaient autour d'elle pour qui la toucher, qui la remercier, qui lui demander un autographe. La jeune fille était longtemps restée dans l'ignorance de sa popularité réelle. En prendre conscience était plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'imaginait. En une demi-heure, elle ne put progresser que de quelques pas et avait entendu assez de félicitations pour une vie entière. Pourtant, le bain de foule n'était pas si inconfortable. Ceux qui s'approchaient le faisaient par admiration et sans méchanceté. La sorcière s'épuisait à écouter chacun et à donner quelque réconfort à ceux que le demandaient.

Au bout d'une heure et des poussières de ce petit jeu, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Mais personne autour d'elle ne voulait l'entendre. Si au moins elle avait pu s'installer à la terrasse d'un café, elle aurait pu répondre plus longtemps aux attentes de ses admirateurs. Une main la tira sur la gauche et avant d'avoir pu résister elle se trouvait assise sur un banc public. Une ombre gigantesque se penchait sur elle. L'homme, à contre-jour, se présenta.

- Finnighan, Lesly Finnighan, fit une voix sourde. Reporteur à la "Gazette du soir".

- Enchantée, balbutia Hermione interloquée.

- Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre vie ? brièvement bien sûr. Nos lecteurs en seraient reconnaissants, et vous pourriez en retirer de grands bénéfices. Il accompagna sa remarque d'un mouvement vif du pouce et de l'index de sa main droite.

- Je ne réponds jamais aux entretiens. Désolée. répondit la sorcière.

Et même si elle était redevable à Finnighan de l'avoir extraite de la foule, elle ne voulait pas orchestrer une valorisation de sa popularité. Le frottement de doigt mimé par le reporteur signifiant bien qu'il proposait d'acheter son article. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage mais elle sentit qu'il était vaguement dépité de ce refus. Autour d'eux la foule reconstituait un mur compact. Certains se proposaient d'expédier au beau diable importun, d'autres étaient avides d'en entendre un peu plus sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour sortir indemne de cette situation ubuesque. Le salut vint de l'extérieur, un concert de voix se fit entendre de derrière le rideau d'admirateurs. Hermione put rapidement entrapercevoir deux chevelures rousses et une poignée de cheveux noirs.

En quelques instants, la masse fut dispersée, Hermione trouva l'énergie de se relever et constata que Lesly Finnighan était bien petit comparé à elle. C'est à peine si le reporteur lui parvenait à l'épaule. Sans aucune considération pour le petit bonhomme, elle rit de bon cœur. Dire qu'elle avait eu peur de lui.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir isolée un instant monsieur Finnighan. fit-elle en lui tendant une main amicale.

- Le plaisir était pour moi, _Seagull_. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que son chapeau touche le sol et empoigna la main tendue avec une force sans relations avec sa taille.

- Une autre fois peut-être. lui indiqua-t-elle. Quand les choses auront changées. Elle se dit que ce petit espoir lui permettrait de mieux se remettre de son échec. Il pourrait se vanter d'avoir une exclusivité à venir.

- Il t'ennuie ? demanda Sean qui parvenait enfin aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Pas du tout. Il s'en allait justement. Le petit reporteur sut qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là.

Hermione remercia chaleureusement Sean O'Connell, Kelly O'Rourke et Thomas O'Maley d'être intervenus pour la sortir de ce pétrin.

- C'est Kelly qui te cherchait partout. plaisanta Thomas. Alors, on a fini par sortir voir où tu pouvais être passée.

- Il était temps qu'on arrive n'est-ce-pas ? coupa Sean.

- Oui et non, Finnighan m'a permis de m'assoir un peu. Puis, en haussant les épaules. La plupart des gens veulent surtout me voir, bien peu osent me parler.

- Méfies-toi Seagull. trancha Thomas. Au ministère, nous avions pour consigne de tenter de te mettre la main dessus. Je sais que la plupart des aurors n'essaierait pas vraiment, mais on ne sait jamais.

La réalité d'une menace n'avait pas effleuré la jeune sorcière. Elle en ouvrit de grands yeux qui illustrèrent largement son incompréhension. Son escapade n'était rien d'autre qu'une promenade en solitaire, propice à quelques courses. Elle y aurait réfléchit plus sérieusement si l'un d'eux avait tenté de la mettre en garde. Elle s'indigna d'ailleurs du fait que les rebelles d'habitudes si prompts à encadrer sa vie, n'aient pas jugé utile de la prévenir. Sean lui répondit qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle reviendrait si vite à Cork. Ils espéraient en avoir fini avec la menace avant son retour.

En guise de réconciliation, Hermione proposa de partager un repas à la brasserie la plus proche. La jeune fille fit honneur aux plats et si les plus âgés de ses voisins la regardaient manger avec une satisfaction toute paternelle, Kelly paraissait médusé. Lui-même pourtant avait un sérieux coup de fourchette. Il ignorait cependant qu'Hermione n'avait avalé qu'un petit café depuis la veille et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle pensa à se rassasier un peu. La soirée s'étala docilement. Cette fois-ci, Sean n'avait pas pu choisir un pub où des musiciens assuraient l'ambiance. Hermione évita donc d'entendre une énième reprise de "strange kind of woman". Elle eut l'occasion par contre d'en apprendre un peu plus long sur Thomas O'Maley et sur Josep Mac Mahon. Le premier n'avait plus de famille et son ralliement à la jeune fille était l'aboutissement naturel de son refus des mangemorts. Par contre, Josep avait femme et enfants que le ministère avait mis sous surveillance. Les rebelles avaient promis de les libérer au plus tôt, mais ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Vers minuit, Sean s'excusa en expliquant que Sarah allait probablement alerter la terre entière s'il ne rentrait pas au plus vite. Les célibataires restant à table compatirent faussement en le saluant de leurs bières-au-beurre. Néanmoins, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. La sorcière proposa de remonter tranquillement jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Thomas refusa poliment, et d'un clin d'œil montra une jeune femme assise au bar à ses compagnons sur le départ. Kelly lui adressa une bourrade virile en signe de connivence masculine. Pour sa part, Hermione était désespérée par le comportement des mâles entre eux.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc ensemble et discutèrent agréablement. La ressemblance entre Kelly et Ron conduisait la jeune fille à se rapprocher de lui. Malgré les événements de la veille, Hermione se sentait normale à ses côtés. Le remord s'éloignait un peu. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien. La marche du retour dura plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, quelques rares passants saluèrent Kelly sur son passage, personne ne fit attention à _Seagull_ qui se blottissait tout contre lui. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, ils parvinrent à l'une des portes de la base souterraine.

- Merci de la promenade. fit Hermione en ne faisant pas mine de s'écarter de lui.

- De rien m'dame. articula penaud Kelly.

- Ron, c'est moi voyons. répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ? Le jeune homme s'écarta vivement en la regardant étonné.

Hermione venait de comprendre la portée de sa méprise. Elle n'était pas du tout attirée par Kelly. Á travers lui ce n'était que son Ron qu'elle espérait avoir un peu près d'elle. Elle balbutia des excuses et franchi l'ouverture, n'adressant même pas un signe cordial au gardien qui resta tout dépité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ignorer les gens. Au contraire, Hermione mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être constamment polie et accorte. La sorcière planta là son équipier et sa légèreté. Son pas était rapide mais mesuré.

Il était inutile de faire semblant. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Tout son être se tordait en essayant de se faire un peu d'espace dans une réalité qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle courait à présent, les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Encore un ou deux croisement et elle serait enfin arrivée se dit-elle. Elle espéra ne croiser personne, à cette heure c'eut été douteux. La porte de son appartement battit largement contre le mur. Sans même se retourner, elle fit exécuter un sort d'un geste de la main et la porte retrouva sa place, se verrouilla. Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage dans les mains. Enfin, elle pouvait se laisser aller à pleure autant qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

Tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin, les larmes s'asséchèrent d'elles-mêmes. Le sentiment de culpabilité continuait de vivre en elle, mais elle avait accepté d'enfermer cette impression au plus profond de son cœur. Ainsi, elle pourrait continuer à aller de l'avant. Elle griffonna un mot d'excuse à l'adresse de Kelly et l'ensorcela pour qu'il aille jusqu'à sa chambre. Ceci fait, elle décida de s'allonger un peu pour se reposer.

**"§§§"**

La jeune fille s'éveilla tard, au point qu'elle se fit servir un diner au lieu du déjeuner[1]. Une large part du plateau retourna intact en cuisine. Á son réveil, elle avait trouvé une note de Kelly qui lui signifiait qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait l'excuser. Galamment, il avait endossé la responsabilité de l'incident. Il lui rappela aussi qu'elle devait être fatiguée par des semaines de combats et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour une si petite confusion. Une dernière ligne sibylline essayait de demander qui était cet heureux homme. Hermione avait pris le parti de ne rien dire. En effet, comment expliquer qu'elle était amoureuse d'un gamin de 3 ans sans expliquer qu'elle venait d'un futur hypothétique.

Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée et plaça sur la poignée de sa porte le panonceau spécialement dédié à ce genre de situation. Le reste de la journée passa à lire des livres pris dans l'abondante bibliothèque de son appartement. Elle peina un moment sur l'un d'eux intitulé "je parle irlandais comme un natif". Agacée, elle avait fini par l'envoyer promener à l'autre bout de son salon avant de passer à un autre titre. Á la fin de sa journée, Hermione trouva que la solitude n'était pas si difficile à vivre. Pour le coup, elle se dit qu'elle continuerait le lendemain. Elle s'étira longuement et décida qu'il pouvait être l'heure d'un bon bain.

Au moment de se coucher, la jeune fille sortit de sa bourse enchantée un globe vitreux, émettant une lumière laiteuse. Elle fit tourner doucement l'objet entre ses deux mains. Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda si elle ne devait pas utiliser à nouveau l'orbe céleste pour pouvoir rattraper son erreur. Mais elle dût reconnaitre que les risques étaient trop élevés pour un gain potentiel trop faible. En effet, comment intervenir sans se faire remarquer ? Si elle se voyait revenue dans le passé, à nouveau, sa santé mentale ne s'en remettrait pas. Déçue de ne pas trouver de solution, la jeune fille s'allongea et chercha longtemps le sommeil qui semblait s'égailler à la fuir.

Le matin n'était pas très avancé lorsqu'Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit sec. Devant l'insistance du bruit elle reprit tous ses sens et constata que quelqu'un frappait délicatement à la porte. Pourtant, elle avait pris soin de laisser le panonceau à l'extérieur et elle n'avait manifestement pas encore demandé de repas. Après une courte pose les coups reprirent sur un rythme bien particulier. D'instinct, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de tomber dans les bras d'Albert Durillon.

- Coucou ma belle. s'enthousiasma celui-ci.

- Al', tu es venu, c'est vraiment gentil. des larmes montaient, de joie pour une fois.

- Dit donc ma grande, je n'ai rien contre les chemises de nuit, tu sais bien que j'y suis insensible… mais, c'est de la soie ! on ne se refuse rien ici !

- Entre, avant que quelqu'un ne passe, nous pourrons parler chiffons à l'intérieur. fit Hermione proche de l'hilarité.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et la porte se referma doucement. Hermione avait hâte de pouvoir s'entretenir avec son ami qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis le mois de février précédent. Les trois derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Albert raconta que la reprise en main du S-C n'avait pas été aussi aisée que prévue. L'arrestation de faux-mangemorts, la suspicion à leur encontre en Angleterre et quelques querelles internes avaient durement éprouvé le moral des troupes. Heureusement, Jack s'en sortait vraiment bien. Le choix d'Olaf Thorsthon avait été le plus judicieux. De son côté, Albert faisait le vaguemestre. Ce qui était loin de le ravir, mais il n'avait pas véritablement le choix. Pour l'heure, il avait pris quelques vacances et il aurait aimé partager quelques jours avec sa meilleure amie. Hermione était folle de joie à l'idée de pouvoir promener l'historien dans la ville de Cork.

- Tu verras, affirma-t-elle, le patrimoine moldu est aussi intéressant que l'architecture des lieux magiques.

- Je dois reconnaitre que l'agencement de ces souterrains est déjà proprement époustouflant.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, ils commandèrent un diner léger à partager sur un coin de table. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire que le temps passait bien trop vite. Elle lui expliqua comment les rebelles avaient usé de sa petite popularité pour en faire une icône de la libération nationale. Sans omettre de détails, elle raconta par le menu une part considérable de ses aventures. Elle dépensa beaucoup d'énergie à décrire les paysages irlandais et la gentillesse des habitants. Cependant, Hermione évitait soigneusement d'évoquer l'incident des souterrains.

Quand elle fut exténuée par le flot de paroles qui n'avait cessé de jaillir de sa propre bouche, Albert prit le relais. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu un trimestre aussi chargé qu'elle. Néanmoins il lui apprit que Sirius Black et les autres internés avaient été prestement libérés dès le retour de Croupton en Angleterre. Il avait dû présenter les condoléances du S-C pour le décès de Jimmy Sherman à ses parents. De tout ce qu'il y avait à faire en période de guerre, c'était là certainement la chose la plus difficile.

- Quand on est mort, lança-t-il, le plus dur, c'est pour les vivants.

- Surtout lorsque celui qui survit est responsable du décès. coassa piteusement Hermione.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour O'Tusckk. fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'y étais pas cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Alors expliques-moi !

Hermione lui raconta comment son sort avait bousculé son adversaire, et comment il s'était abattu pour ne plus se relever.

- En m'approchant, j'ai constaté qu'il était tombé, nuque la première, sur un saillant de roche. Elle dégluti bruyamment. Il en est mort.

- Alors c'est un accident, rien d'autre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être la cause de… ça…

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce monstre est responsable de la mort de plus de quarante personnes en Angleterre. Et qu'ici, en Irlande, il a tué le propre frère de Fitzham. Alors, crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'embrasseraient pour ce que tu as fait. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire !

- Pardon ?

- Demain, tu as le droit à ta première décoration ma grande. Sois belle ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là. ricana-t-il.

Au lieu de passer le reste de l'après-midi à deviser sans se préoccuper du temps, Hermione dû choisir dans une dizaine de catalogue robe, chapeau, parures et divers accessoires pour la cérémonie du lendemain. Elle pesta tout ce qu'il était humainement possible à l'encontre des leaders irlandais qui auraient pu la prévenir.

- Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ? s'amusa Albert. Peter Downings se doutait que cela passerait mieux si c'était moi qui te l'annonçais.

- Il est exaspérant à avoir toujours raison. ragea la jeune fille. Quelque part, il me rappelle Dumbledore.

- Normal, ils ont enseignés ensemble à Poudlard. Downings était professeur en divination. Mais après l'essor de tu-sais-qui, il a jugé que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus assez fiables.

- Il avait le poste de Trelawnay. fit Hermione dubitative.

- De qui ? questionna l'historien. Elle lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il reprit donc. Downings pense que son devoir était d'avoir conscience du danger et de prévenir tout le monde. Comme il n'en a pas été capable, il a préféré démissionner.

- C'est un peu dur comme sanction, non ?

- Imagines-toi qu'il se sent responsable de tout le mal qu'à fait tu-sais-qui. Même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à le détromper.

- Personne ne pourrait. Hermione était bien placée pour le savoir.

- Bref, Downings et Dumbledore se connaissent bien et ils se sont mis d'accord pour que j'organise la petite "sauterie" de demain.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne hurle pas de joie. lui demanda la sorcière, un sourire affecté sur les lèvres, le visage légèrement incliné reposant dans la paume de sa main gauche, des boucles folles s'éparpillant çà et là, lui donnant l'air de la plus parfaite innocence.

L'historien n'eut d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il la comprenait, mais qu'il voulait tout de même organiser une fête mémorable. Mais, en dehors des atours qu'elle serait amenée à porter, elle ne put rien savoir du contenu de la dite soirée. Leur entretien se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Finalement, Hermione avait cédé, elle porterait une robe traditionnelle pour la cérémonie. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait tenu à porter des vêtements de moldus. "Même teints en vert, nous aurions du mal à faire comprendre que tu ne renies pas ta patrie" avait insisté Albert. La portée symbolique de ses choix s'éclairait aux yeux de la jeune fille. Pour elle, il n'était question que de commodité, elle ne portait pas ces vêtements pour choquer. Pourtant, pour la plupart des sorciers, _Seagull_ provoquait les milieux conservateurs, critiquait ouvertement les héritages de son propre monde. Á présent consciente de cette erreur, Hermione concéda qu'elle devait un effort pour soutenir la révolte irlandaise. Par devers elle, la jeune fille pensa que son attitude conduisait à l'aversion de certains sorciers à son encontre. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux pour détruire à terme son image. Sur les conseils d'Albert, Hermione choisit une robe à la coupe traditionnelle d'un vert très irlandais. Le chapeau fut désigné à l'avenant, la seule fantaisie fut accordée aux chaussettes que, en théorie, personne ne verrait.

**"§§§"**

Le lendemain, Hermione n'eut aucun besoin de réveil pour se lever. Elle se redressa d'un bond, tendue à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait le soir même. Parader devant les officiels irlandais prenait la tournure d'un calvaire programmé. Elle eut à peine le temps de se laver et d'enfiler un sweet que son déjeuner était servi. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. Sa fourchette se plantait dans le blanc de son œuf lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sans même se retourner, d'un geste négligeant, elle secoua la main pour que la porte s'ouvre. Sans surprise, ce fut Albert qui se précipita dans l'appartement de la jeune fille. Elle lui adressa de vagues salutations en avalant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- Je ne te dérange qu'un instant, s'excusa l'historien sans prêter attention à la tenue indécente de son amie. Nous avons un fabricant de baguette dans la salle de réunion d'à côté, elle il était curieux de savoir s'il pouvait venir examiner la tienne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement la jeune fille qui se moquait éperdument de la réponse. Elle savait qu'une baguette recelant un cœur en os ferait fantasmer tous les fabricants du monde magique tant sa rareté était grande.

- Quand peut-il passer ? demanda Albert sans prendre garde à la question.

- Disons, dans un quart d'heure, soupira Hermione.

- Merci, alors à tout à l'heure. fit-il. Au fait, pense à la nettoyer un peu, si elle en a le besoin.

- Vérifie par toi-même, elle est sur ma table de chevet. lui indiqua-t-elle en dressant son pouce dans la direction de son lit.

Une nouvelle question sembla naitre sur les lèvres de l'historien, mais il se retint. Il se tourna et aperçut la baguette, non pas sur la table de chevet, mais reposant sur le lit, pointée vers la porte. La réponse se formula toute seule dans son esprit. Il quitta la pièce fortement impressionné alors qu'Hermione ne sembla pas s'intéresser de sa présence.

Quand il revint presque une demi-heure plus tard, Albert, accompagné d'Adam Steven Ridley Stock, son amie était plus enjouée. Elle s'excusa platement de son comportement précédent, arguant du fait qu'elle était rarement de bonne humeur au saut du lit. L'historien lui pardonna sans difficulté et entreprit de lui présenter le nouveau venu.

- Monsieur Stock est le plus réputé des fabricants irlandais.

- Enchantée fit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

- L'honneur est pour moi, mademoiselle _Seagull_. Articula-t-il doucement. L'homme fit d'emblée une bonne impression à Hermione.

Il examina longuement la baguette qu'il faisait rouler amoureusement dans ses mains, sur le bout de ses doigts. Il vérifia l'équilibre, l'usure, la résistance du matériau composant la baguette de la jeune fille. Après un long moment, il lui rendit, un air satisfait sur le visage. De son côté, Albert était lui aussi content de l'apparence de son amie. Elle n'avait pas lié ses cheveux et portait un chemisier beige et un pantalon de toile gris un peu serrés. La féminité était reparue, mais à la mode moldue, comme à son habitude. Le fabricant de baguette n'avait pas fait de remarque, ni même tiqué, lorsqu'il était entré, mais Hermione sentait qu'il réprouvait sa tenue. Au cours de l'examen, elle déboutonna un peu son chemisier, pour voir. La baguette avait failli glisser des mains d'Adam Steven Ridley Stock, ce qui amusa la jeune fille et outra visiblement Albert qui la prit par le bras pour l'éloigner un peu.

- Celui-là, il ne craquera pas pour toi. lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. L'historien énervé l'instant d'avant fut décontenancé et ne sut plus quoi répondre.

- C'est pas le moment. murmura-t-il. Heureusement que tu seras habillée par les couturières du clan Downings. Au moins, je suis rassuré quant au résultat.

Le fabricant de baguette se déclara satisfait de l'état général de l'objet. Il en confirma le potentiel très important. Et s'inquiéta de phénomènes surprenant qui devaient parfois se produire. Hermione répondit en haussant les épaules qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, sa baguette réagissait correctement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension d'elle-même. A priori, ce que l'on attendait d'une baguette magique. Stock resta un instant interdit. Manifestement, il s'attendait à d'autres choses.

- Un sort lancé sans que le propriétaire tienne sa baguette. C'est à ce genre de phénomène que vous pensiez ? demanda Albert.

- En effet. confirma le fabricant. Le potentiel est si grand, et la relation avec sa propriétaire tellement étroite, que ce genre de choses pourraient se produire.

- Se produisent. rectifia Albert. Sans même que tu en ais conscience. continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Félicitation mademoiselle, la dernière fois que j'ai vu une relation aussi fusionnelle, ce devait être entre Bearfutt et sa baguette en bois de noyer. Cela doit remonter à, au moins, vingt-cinq ou trente ans.

Sur ces considérations, il prit congé des deux jeunes gens. Le fabricant remercia avec beaucoup de chaleur la jeune fille pour l'extrême plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à examiner ce bijou de la magie. Il lui indiqua aussi sa satisfaction de voir une baguette aussi spéciale si bien entretenue. Hermione le remercia à son tour et Albert le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

- Qui est Bearfutt ? demanda-t-elle une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière Stock.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien. répondit Albert pris en défaut.

- Ce que tu as dit à propos des sorts à distance, fit la jeune fille maladroitement, comment tu as su ?

- La porte ce matin, tu te souviens t'être levée pour l'ouvrir.

- Non, bien entendu, je mangeais.

- Tu as ta réponse. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle venait de comprendre, elle s'était contentée de penser à lancer un sort pour ouvrir la porte.

- Quand ça va se savoir, ma réputation va encore faire un bond. fit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

L'historien la rassura en lui rappelant le nom de l'illustre inconnu cité par Adam Steven Ridley Stock. Il semblait que son cas ne soit pas isolé et que dans ces conditions, elle ne passerait pas pour une bête de foire. "Merlin t'entende" fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille. Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait rien à gagner à poursuivre la conversation sur ce sujet, Albert dévia sur les préparatifs de la soirée. Hermione lui répondit qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il y aurait assez de l'après-midi pour enfiler une robe et un chapeau. Le jeune homme s'outra trop théâtralement pour qu'elle puisse croire en une réelle indignation. Cependant, elle sentit que son programme serait chargé.

Elle ne se trompait pas, Albert avait prévu que la jeune fille serait prise en charge dès 9h45 par les coiffeurs, manucures, pédicures, esthéticienne, coiffeuses, couturières, bijoutiers, fleuristes et autre caméristes, et ce jusqu'à 17h30 à minima. Hermione qui n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil confortable n'était pas enjouée à l'idée d'abandonner ses habituels oripeaux. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il faudrait bien du personnel pour tenter de lui faire changer, si peu de temps, d'apparence.

Le pire était à venir. La manucure s'avéra être une pipelette plutôt sympathique, écoutant véritablement les réponses aux questions qu'elle posait sans discontinuer. Mais la coiffeuse n'avait cure de l'avis d'Hermione. Et cette partie dura vraiment, très très longtemps. La professionnelle s'inquiéta du sort que l'on avait fait à cette crinière. Instantanément elle vit que leur couleur naturelle tendait plutôt vers le châtain que le blond. Après de longs lavages suivis de non moins longs rinçages, le ressort naturel revint doucement. Et les cheveux de la jeune fille redevinrent broussailleux et difficiles à contenir. En se souriant dans la glace, Hermione pensa que c'était bien fait pour l'enquiquineuse. Elle avait pris soin de la prévenir, mais en "bonne professionnelle", la coiffeuse avait dédaigné les indications, se contentant de préciser qu'elle "en avait vu d'autres, des plus coriaces.".

Vers 19 heures, au lieu des 17h30 prévus, _Seagull_ fut présentable. Le souci d'Albert avait été de dégager de l'harmonie, et la jeune fille reconnut sans peine qu'il était parvenu à ses fins. Néanmoins, elle peinait à se reconnaitre dans la superbe jeune fille qui se mirait à présent dans la glace. Des anglaises délicatement préparées encadraient son visage très soigneusement maquillé, tout en légèreté et finesse. Elle avait craint pour la couleur de la robe, car ils ne pouvaient s'abstenir de choisir le vert symbole de l'Irlande. Un petit trèfle était brodé en ce qui semblait être de l'argent sur la gauche de sa poitrine. Hermione était un peu gênée par son chapeau car elle avait obtenu de conserver ses cheveux attachés. Sans ce signe distinctif, elle craignait que personne ne puisse la reconnaitre. Lorsqu'elle avait fait part de cette inquiétude à Albert, ce dernier s'était contenté de rire en coin et il l'avait assuré que tout le monde saurait qui elle est. Néanmoins, il avait accédé à sa requête. Ainsi parée, Hermione faisait plus que son âge, mais l'impression générale était terriblement valorisante. Albert qui avait été le seul homme toléré dans l'appartement au long de la journée s'était extasié devant le résultat. Sachant ses penchants naturels, Hermione en avait été particulièrement flattée.

Enfin vint le moment où ils ne purent rester plus longtemps à l'écart. L'historien devenu pour l'occasion maitre de cérémonie, insista pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la grande salle au plus vite. Pourtant, Hermione refusa de partir sans avoir remercié chaleureusement chacune des personnes venues pour la préparer et la métamorphoser avec autant de génie. Compte-tenu de sa popularité, les jeunes femmes qui s'étaient affairée autour d'elle furent très touchées de son attention à leurs égards. De son côté, Hermione trouvait cela simplement naturel et normal.

Passablement irrité car ils seraient probablement en retard, Albert tira Hermione dans les couloirs sans grands ménagement. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était totalement inconnu de la jeune fille qui se laissa guider sans difficultés. Ils parvinrent enfin devant une grande porte double en chêne sculptée des gloires du roi Arthur. Une douzaine de tableaux représentant les grands personnages, Arthur et Merlin en tête, se dressaient devant eux. Hermione hésita à entrer dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris son souffle, elle distinguait d'importants bruits de conversation filtrant à travers les lourds ventaux de la porte.

- Fallait pas être en retard. Tout le monde est arrivé maintenant. souffla Albert narquois.

- Parce qu'en plus, ça va être ma faute ! s'exclama Hermione qui considérait que les difficultés rencontrées par la coiffeuse n'avaient rien à voir avec elle.

Sans qu'ils eussent à bouger, les deux battants de la porte s'écartèrent pour leur libérer le passage. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva d'une foule compacte. Hermione fut saisie par le nombre de personnes présentes et par la joie manifeste qui se lisait sur les visages. Elle comprenait ce que Harry ressentait chaque fois qu'il arrivait en retard à Poudlard et se promit de ne jamais lui reprocher de faire son intéressant. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre. Á ses côtés, Albert s'inquiéta de la voir ainsi pâlir. Il glissa son bras sous le sien et entreprit de la conduire jusqu'à l'estrade dressée à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Les gens ouvraient un passage devant eux et Hermione remarqua qu'ils revêtaient tous des vêtements de prix ou de qualité. Les dames arboraient leurs plus beaux bijoux et ces messieurs leurs robes de soirées les plus neuves. Bien qu'ils se tiennent loin sous la surface, un ciel magique identique à celui de Poudlard donnait de la clarté et de la gaité à l'ensemble. De grandes tentures reprenant des drapeaux nationaux et des blasons couvraient les murs. Tous les participants à la guerre contre le ministère irlandais de la magie seraient honorés ce soir. Cela rassura passablement Hermione qui vit qu'elle ne serait pas seule devant la foule. Elle aperçut Kelly et Brian installés sur des strapontins à droite de l'estrade, à leurs côtés se trouvaient Sean, Thomas et Josep. Ces derniers paraissaient bien moins à leurs aises que les autres combattants irlandais. Le fait que ceux-ci soient des aurors ralliés ne les valorisait pas nécessairement. Tout autour de ses amis se tenaient des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu. Sur l'autre bord de l'estrade étaient installés tous les officiels de la rébellion, Downings, Fein et Fitzham en tête.

En s'approchant, Hermione put détailler un peu plus les visages des personnes qui obtiendraient comme elle une distinction. Les traits des futurs décorés étaient tendus, Hermione sentait qu'ils étaient à la fois fiers et émus d'être mis en lumière. Le bras d'Albert glissa alors qu'elle s'engageait sur les premières marches qui conduisaient sur l'estrade officielle. D'instinct elle comprit qu'elle devrait finir seule et accepter des honneurs dont elle était intimement persuadée qu'elle ne les méritait nullement.

La remise des décorations dura des heures. Les crispations sur les visages de toutes les personnes honorées ce soir-là ne permettaient pas de douter. Hermione crut un moment que les officiels prenaient un malin plaisir à les faire attendre le plus possible. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau récipiendaire était appelé, les applaudissements fusaient de longues minutes et personne n'intervenait pour les faire cesser. Selon la popularité des héros, cette étape durait plus ou moins longtemps. Hermione constata que Thomas O'Maley et Josep Mac Mahon purent rapidement obtenir leurs décorations. Elle souhaita qu'il en soit de même lorsque viendra son tour, tout en sachant que ce serait certainement le plus long de la soirée. Elle ne se trompa pas. Plus tard, Albert lui confiera qu'il avait chronométré les applaudissements de tous les participants. Avec plus de treize minutes, _Seagull_ arrivait largement en tête. Ce fut une piètre consolation pour le moment de solitude le plus éprouvant de sa vie. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre lui avait-elle dit pour clore toute discussion. Á présent, elle comprenait pleinement les sentiments de Harry à l'égard de la popularité. Elle se dirigea lentement vers Peter Downings qui siégeait au centre des officiels. Un sorcier faisant office de chambellan la présenta au public qui l'avait déjà bien reconnu. Elle sourit en constatant qu'en dehors de son surnom, son état civil frôlait l'indigence la plus totale. Cependant, elle s'amusa moins quand le chambellan entreprit de reporter par le menu tous les actes "héroïques" qui expliquaient sa présence à cette remise de récompenses. Paradoxalement, elle se sentit un peu de fierté devant tous les actes accomplis. Une version édulcorée de ses aventures sur le cuirassé anglais, en Irlande, de son arrestation de Mannings et tant d'autres fut ânonnée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps ni son énergie.

- Mademoiselle, vous faites pour nous tous de grandes choses. fit une voix aigrelette du côté des officiels.

Peter Downings se leva, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour les autres récipiendaires, et donna l'accolade à la jeune fille. Ensuite, il recula d'un pas et solennellement il porta sa main droite sur le cœur et s'inclina. Elle lui rendit cet hommage. Albert lui avait expliqué que les sorciers utilisaient parfois cette marque de respect quand ils veulent marquer leur admiration pour quelqu'un. Il semblait que les premiers sorciers utilisaient ce procédé pour se démarquer des moldus. Depuis, il n'était plus très usité, seuls les sorciers âgés s'y employaient. Peter Downings reprit enfin la parole.

- Je suis très honoré aujourd'hui de vous faire citoyenne irlandaise et de vous décerner ce brevet de chevalier de premier rang. Il s'inclina pour marquer sa déférence, après un instant de flottement, Hermione lui rendit son salut. La foule, extatique, explosa de joie.

- C'est moi qui suis flattée. balbutia la jeune fille profondément émue. Le chef rebelle pris sur un coussin que le chambellan lui tendait, deux fines broches en or et argent qu'il entreprit d'attacher aux côtés du trèfle brodé d'argent.

Ses deux diplôme à la main, ses décorations piquées sur la poitrine, elle fit le tour des officiels qui la saluèrent à leur tour et la félicitèrent. Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la satisfaction qu'elle retirerait de tenir ces deux parchemins. Ils concrétisaient l'ensemble de son intervention. Plus que les interventions, plus que les remerciements, les diplômes et les décorations rendaient son aventure palpable, différente des racontars qui se propageaient à son sujet. C'était tout simplement réel.

Revenue à sa place, Hermione senti ses oreilles bruler encore pendant un long moment. Elle peinait à retrouver son calme, non qu'elle soit agacée, pressée ou angoissée, mais bien parce qu'elle se sentait plus légère, aimée et appréciée. Son envie de solitude s'éloignait, elle voulait partager son allégresse avec ses amis. Pour l'instant, ils devaient encore subir les palabres des officiels. Hermione en étudiante consciencieuse avait maintenu son attention jusqu'à son propre passage. Á présent, cela devenait plus difficile. Elle entendit tout de même des rapports qui lui firent hérisser tous les poils du corps. Certains récipiendaires se trouvant à ses côtés étaient décorés pour des actions qui s'apparentaient beaucoup aux crimes du ministère. Un certain Fitzburg recevait une seconde étoile du mérite pour la mort de trois aurors dans l'effondrement d'une maison qu'il avait provoqué. Plus loin, c'était une petite bonne femme qui était intégrée à l'ordre des chevaliers d'Arthur pour avoir empoisonné l'eau d'un village du Connemara ce qui avait conduit le ministère à évacuer les lieux, "et tué douze moldus" lui glissa acerbe Thomas O'Maley.

Heureusement, ils purent abondamment profiter du cocktail servi après la cérémonie. Le calvaire dura cependant un peu plus longtemps pour _Seagull_ qui dût subir une série de présentations et de poignées de mains. Elle s'empressa d'oublier les noms de ces inconnus et écouta distraitement les hommages qu'ils lui présentaient. Cependant, elle passa un peu plus de temps avec des familles de victimes, tentant de leur apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle savait qu'ils seraient très sensibles au fait que Seagull les ait écoutés, et que cela suffisait amplement à alléger leurs peines. Le fonctionnement du psychisme humain la laissait dubitative, car elle n'avait rien à y voir. Cela marchait et c'est tout ce qui importait. Quand elle vint trinquer avec ses amis, Sean lui fit remarquer que tout le monde avait constaté qu'elle battait froid aux officiels au profit de personnes moins en vue, moins utiles et moins aisées.

- Ce n'est pas très diplomatique comme attitude. fit-il remarquer le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Si tu savais combien je m'en moque ! éructa-t-elle agacée. Ce n'était rien d'autre que la vérité.

Elle planta là Sean et Sarah et décida de féliciter Thomas et Josep qui discutaient un peu à l'écart. Ils n'étaient pas seuls mais presque, ce qui incita la jeune fille à les rejoindre. Elle souhaitait un peu de calme et leur présence avait l'air de provoquer la disparition du public alentour. Nullement vexé, du moins en apparence, ou peut-être fallait-il voir l'influence de Sarah, le couple se joignit à eux. L'auror en profita pour présenter une amie "très chère" à Hermione qui reconnu la jeune femme croisée la veille au restaurant. Un peu inquiète, elle engagea la conversation et s'aperçut que la dite jeune femme était non seulement très cultivée, mais aussi très drôle. Élisa travaillait au service de contrôle des voyages magiques, dans les bureaux, ce qui lui laissait du temps libre qu'elle mettait à profit pour lire et tenter d'écrire un roman qui n'en finissait pas de finir. Très sérieusement, Thomas lui souffla qu'elle aurait à présent des motivations pour y parvenir.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kelly et de Brian de se rapprocher. le premier était déjà passablement éméché, le second semblait suivre la même voie. Le public s'égaillait peu à peu et c'était heureux, car tout ce temps, Hermione ne put guère communiquer avec ses amis. Elle était constamment prise à part par des irlandais inconnus.

Le bal prévu par Albert n'eut pas le succès escompté. Le choix d'un mélange de musique moldue et sorcière n'était probablement pas étranger à cette désaffection. Pourtant, un petit groupe fit beaucoup de bruit lorsque le groupe entonna "Strange Kind of Woman". Une grande partie du public encore présent se tourna instantanément vers les olibrius qui maitrisait aussi parfaitement une chanson moldue. Si elle l'avait pu, Hermione se serait changée en souris avant de filer discrètement. D'un autre côté, l'unanimité des chanteurs se trouvant auprès d'elle la touchait beaucoup. Loin de chez elle, de son époque, elle avait une famille.

Tout à coup, un silence se propagea autour d'eux, Hermione se tourna vivement pour comprendre la raison de l'extinction des voix derrière elle. Elle vit Peter Downings s'approcher d'eux avec un large sourire.

- Puis-je vous voler à vos amis le temps d'une danse ? demanda-t-il de sa voix aigrelette.

- Naturellement. C'est un plaisir pour moi. Rétorqua la jeune fille en posant sa main dans celle que le vieil homme tendait vers elle.

Bien que les musiciens aient à ce moment choisit une danse moldue, le futur ministre de la magie d'Irlande dansait admirablement bien. Hermione n'avait qu'à se laisser guider dans une chorégraphie assurée et rythmée.

- J'espère que vous appréciez ce séjour chez nous. Glissa-t-il alors qu'ils dansaient encore. Hermione comprit qu'il avait prétexté une danse pour pouvoir lui parler plus tranquillement.

- J'ai ici mon peuple, mes amis, ma famille.

- Vous avez un discours d'une rare diplomatie qui sonne juste aux oreilles du vieillard que je suis. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que votre présence ici ne s'achève.

- Vous serez bientôt ministre.

- Je ne vivrais pas jusque-là. Voyant la réaction de sa partenaire, il reprit. Oh, mais ne soyez pas émue. Je partirais satisfait de mon travail.

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'éviter ce, ça ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Allons, nous avons tous une mission et une date pour partir. Mes remplaçants sont prêts.

- Fein et Fitzham auront du mal à s'imposer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Trancha-t-il. Les événements le feront pour eux et pour vous. Ce qui m'ennuie à présent, c'est que vous ne saurez pas où donner de la tête.

- Cela ne changera pas de mon quotidien alors. La remarque sembla amuser le vieil homme.

- Au chant du coq, la sinistre et frêle et longe le sol funèbre.

- Pardon ? sursauta Hermione. La voix était moins aigrelette qu'à l'accoutumée et la phrase trop sibylline pour être naturelle.

- Ne me demandez pas d'explications mademoiselle, mais surtout, n'oubliez pas ces mots, ils prendront tout leur sens le moment venu.

- Je n'oublierai pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- C'est tout naturel. Fit-il en s'inclinant car depuis quelques instants la musique s'était achevée. Il prit congé, rapidement, comme à son habitude et s'en alla rejoindre une vieille dame assise un peu plus loin. De ce quel vit, Hermione déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de madame Downings. Elle rêva un peu en pensant qu'elle serait peut-être comme eux, vieille et ridée, mais toujours amoureuse de son Ron et lui d'elle.

Ne pouvant rester seule au milieu de la piste, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et jugea opportun de retourner auprès d'eux. C'était sans compter deux ou trois plaisantins qui l'invitèrent à tourbillonner au cours des danses suivantes. Les jeunes hommes tentèrent leur chance mais ne surent la séduire. Considérant qu'elle avait été assez patiente, elle s'excusa et parti d'un pas décidé pour rejoindre son groupe. Personne n'osa plus l'en empêcher.

Les jours précédents ayant été épuisants, Hermione ne tarda pas à présenter des signes inquiétants de fatigue. Quand elle ne put plus masquer ses bâillements autrement qu'en y mettant les deux mains, elle considéra qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse et qu'il était temps de retrouver la douceur de son lit. Elle commença à prendre congé et embrassant chacun de ses proches. Seul Albert manquait à l'appel. Il devait probablement recevoir les éloges qu'il méritait. Hermione songea qu'elle pouvait peut-être abréger ses souffrances. Sans surprise, elle trouva Albert en bute avec le chambellan. Leurs visions d'une réception réussie n'étaient, semblait-il, absolument pas en accord. Quand elle s'approcha, le chambellan s'interrompit pour s'incliner dans une fausse révérence "my Lady" fit-il avant de lui demander si elle désirait quelque chose. Aimablement, elle lui répondit qu'elle s'en allait se coucher et qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir un instant avec son "ami très cher" avant de partir. La référence fit mouche, le chambellan lança un regard étrange vers Albert. Hermione se dit que le maitre de cérémonie ne serait plus ennuyé par le chambellan, mais qu'il ne devait pas espérer changer de carrière.

- Merci, fit Albert alors qu'il s'éloignait. Cet imbécile ne voulait pas comprendre que les sorciers avaient le droit d'aimer des choses de "l'autre" monde.

- Toutes les occasions ne sont pas bonnes. répondit la jeune fille. Il faut souvent réfléchir avant d'agir Har'lbert. Les derniers mots se mélangèrent dans un borborygme infâme qu'Hermione espéra suffisant pour masquer le lapsus.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda Albert indifférent au glissement précédent.

Hermione le remercia mais lui fit comprendre que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle saurait retrouver le chemin de sa chambre.

- En cas de doutes, je suis certaine de pouvoir compter sur l'aide empressée de l'un ou l'autre garde en faction. s'amusa-t-elle.

- Qu'elle chance. J'ai essayé, mais sans succès. fit-il tout aussi joyeux.

- On se voit demain, proposa la jeune fille.

- J'apporte le déjeuner. J'ai amené un thé Oolong de grande classe, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. conclut Albert en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue.

Ce fut sans difficultés qu'Hermione regagna sa chambre, ces diplômes à la main et une chanson dans la tête. La journée avait été longue mais agréable. Elle regrettait un peu de devoir passer la nuit seule.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, il s'agit du repas du midi. Littéralement, l'expression française "petit-déjeuner" n'a pas de sens !


	18. Chap 17 : New Year's Day

Une livraison un peu plus rapide que prévue. (vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre)  
Je rappelle que les réponses aux reviews sont notées au "Prologue".  
Après un pompeux passage, ce chapitre est plus bucolique.

_**Chap. 17 : New Year's Day.**_

Le lendemain, Albert vint frapper à la porte à une heure décente. Il devait être sensiblement 10h30 ce 8 mai. La jeune fille s'était levée tôt et avait essayé de lancer des sorts sans tenir sa baguette. Intriguée, elle avait tenté de reproduire le phénomène que, la veille, Albert avait constaté. Sans aucun résultat cependant. Une fois que le déjeuner fut installé sur la table du salon, et Albert assis dans un des confortables fauteuils, Hermione lui fit part de ses tentatives infructueuses.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas possible. Du moins, pas consciemment.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi. admit la jeune fille un peu dépité de ne pouvoir expliquer quelque chose. Son côté Miss-je-sais-tout ayant du mal à concevoir qu'une telle considération soit crédible.

Avec délicatesse, Albert tenta de dévier la conversation sur autre chose et servit un thé fumant dans deux petites tasses avant d'un tendre une à son amie. Hermione le remercia de l'attention et lui demanda.

- Qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

- C'est un Oolong spécialement récolté pour moi. fit-il avec fierté.

- On ne se refuse rien dite-moi monsieur Durillon.

- J'ai noué d'intéressantes relations avec l'un des héritiers de la famille Lipton, my lady. répondit-il avec une pointe d'accent aristocratique sur-joué. Hermione cacha son sourire sous sa tasse.

- Donc, c'est un bel héritier. fit-elle évasive.

- Et doué pour les assemblages de thés. Ce qui ne gâche rien. Albert semblait assez fier de lui.

La conversation dériva un moment sur les affaires de cœur de l'historien. Il sembla à Hermione que cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de sérieux qui se construisait. Cette constatation lui fit énormément plaisir, elle jugeait que son ami méritait quelqu'un de bien. Avalant une gorgée de thé, elle en donna une appréciation très favorable.

- Et, si vous vous mariez, je devrais te donner du "my lord" ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Très malin. coupa l'intéressé. De ton côté habitues-toi à en entendre.

Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de la jeune fille, l'historien dû entreprendre des explications un peu longues. Il lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait reçu la citoyenneté irlandaise, condition sine qua non pour recevoir des distinctions honorifiques de premier ordre. Ainsi, la plupart des récompensés de la veille avaient reçu des "étoiles du mérite" qui correspondait à l'ordre de Merlin de troisième classe. Hermione fut la seule à recevoir un titre de chevalier de premier rang, équivalent d'un ordre de Merlin de seconde classe. Il était très rare de décerner un titre de chevalier de haut rang, correspondant, Hermione le devinait, à l'ordre de Merlin de première classe. La différence avec le système anglais, c'était l'imbrication entre société moldue et monde sorcier qui existait en Irlande depuis toujours.

- As-tu lu l'histoire de l'Irlande ? demanda-t-il, comme si tout le monde, toutes les personnes censées du moins, l'avaient lu.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore terminée. convint la jeune fille qui se reprocha d'avoir préféré lire un traité sur les sorts de navigation.

- C'est un peu la survivance la société féodale moldue. fit-il. On ne rencontre plus ce genre de situation qu'ici et en Normandie continentale et insulaire.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est un titre de noblesse comme chez les moldus ?

- Exactement, Lady of Derrycarna. Il s'inclina dans une parodie de révérence. Tu n'as pas lu tes diplômes ?

Hermione dut convenir qu'elle n'avait pas porté une grande attention aux papiers. L'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie à les recevoir était suffisamment plaisante et ces distinctions ne lui importaient guère.

- Je pense que tu as intérêt à regarder. intervint-il avec un certain mystère.

N'ayant d'autre choix, Hermione s'exécuta et retint un cri d'étonnement. Son acte de naturalisation et son brevet de chevalerie portaient la mention "Hermione Granger" et sa date de naissance réelle.

- Comment ont-ils su ? balbutia-t-elle. Tout le monde va savoir qui je suis. Elle était à présent effrayée des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

- Si cela devait être su, c'eut été le cas dès hier soir.

- Le chambellan n'a pas insisté sur mon état civil. remarqua la jeune fille.

- Donc, tu es tranquille. Je pense que le diplôme a été ensorcelé pour ne laisser voir l'information qu'à une heure dite ou seulement à certaines personnes. C'est toujours comme cela que l'on procède pour les documents secrets. Si c'est le cas, ils n'ont même pas à savoir ton vrai nom pour qu'il s'inscrive sur le document. C'est l'intérêt du processus.

Grâce à cette affirmation, Hermione se sentait soulagée. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait fait allusion à sa véritable identité. Il était probable que ce ne serait pas différent à l'avenir. La jeune fille n'ayant aucune raison de mettre en doute l'expérience et l'expertise de l'historien.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Prestement, Hermione fit revenir sa baguette dans sa main. En face d'elle, Albert ne put qu'émettre un vague sifflement d'admiration devant la dextérité du geste.

- On sent que tu as pris l'habitude.

- C'est surtout extrêmement reposant de n'avoir plus à songer constamment à l'endroit où j'ai pu poser ma baguette.

Tranquillement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, parvenue à quelques pas, elle la fit s'ouvrir. Avec une certaine surprise, Hermione vit Kelly qui se trouvait debout devant elle. Sans laisser paraître cet étonnement, elle l'invita à entrer pour partager leur déjeuner.

- Votre ? interrogea Kelly.

- Je suis à table avec Albert Durillon. Puis elle ajouta prestement. Celui qui a organisé la cérémonie d'hier.

- Enchanté. fit l'historien en tendant une main amicale au nouveau venu qui s'en empara avec hésitation.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. balbutia-t-il.

- Mais, pourquoi voudrais-tu nous gêner ? nous sommes entre amis. intervint Hermione enjouée.

- Je crois que c'est là le fond du problème, Her… _Seagull_. lança Albert. Rassurez-vous jeune homme, je connais trop bien notre amie pour en être amoureux. Choquée, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en direction de l'historien.

- Monsieur m'aime en secret, mais n'ose pas l'avouer. lança-t-elle en enlaçant langoureusement Albert qui tenta vainement de se dégager. Kelly devenait de plus en plus rouge, de honte probablement, de jalousie peut-être.

- Laisses donc, fit Albert entre exaspération et hilarité. Le pauvre va exploser si on continue.

- Albert n'est pas intéressé par les femmes, par contre, à ta place, je me méfierais. conclut la jeune fille. En se séparant de son ami, elle lui adressa une petite tape taquine sur le torse.

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, je te rappelle, my lady.

- Désolée. fit-elle faussement coupable.

Le pauvre jeune homme n'avait pas bougé pendant cet échange et semblait passablement perturbé. Pour pouvoir fermer la porte derrière lui, Hermione dut le faire avancer un peu en tirant sur un bras à peine réceptif à la stimulation. Reprenant un ton enjoué, la jeune fille proposa de passer au salon pour déguster une tasse de thé Oolong dont elle fit une publicité éhontée. Le jeune homme roux avança machinalement jusqu'au salon et s'embla s'effondrer dans un fauteuil. De leurs côtés, Albert et Hermione ne voyaient pas comment le faire sortir de son mutisme qu'ils comprenaient à demi-mots.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant un long moment. Kelly avait accepté sans grand enthousiasme une tasse de thé qu'il laissait refroidir suspendue dans le vide entre ses lèvres et la soucoupe. En face d'elle, Albert faisait tout son possible pour trouver des sujets de conversations, ce qui était délicat lorsque l'on croisait quelqu'un pour la première fois. Il avait même proposé de se retirer pour laisser Hermione et son invité seuls. Ce que la jeune fille avait vigoureusement refusé. Elle savait où allait mener l'entrevue et depuis le départ de Jack et son lapsus l'avant-veille, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir quant à ses propres sentiments. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer, sachant que l'annonce qu'elle ferait ne serait pas plaisante. Ni pour elle qui la dirait, ni pour celui qui l'entendrait.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Kelly. commença-t-elle. D'instinct, il grimaça en entendant la phrase la plus classique qu'une jeune fille pouvait utiliser à l'encontre d'un soupirant éconduit. Il n'attendit pas.

- Mais.

- J'ai fait le point sur ma vie et mes espoirs. Continua la jeune fille. L'autre soir j'étais déboussolée et j'ai probablement été maladroite. Je m'en excuse. Le contenu de l'intervention sembla surprendre, et Kelly et Albert. Le second lui adressa un geste signifiant qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

- C'est ma faute, je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments. La phrase de Kelly semblait préparée et n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le tour de la conversation.

- N'inverse pas les rôles. trancha sèchement Hermione. Tu es dans ton monde, pas moi. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

- J'aurais voulu t'en faire une auprès de moi. tenta Kelly. Devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, Albert se retint d'hurler de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas été charitable. Hermione était touchée de la sincérité de son équipier.

- Même si je le voulais, ce ne serait pas possible. Bientôt je serais partie.

- Et si je te demandais de rester avec nous ? Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

- Mon voyage n'en est qu'au début. J'ai déjà passé bien trop de temps ici.

- Il faut te faire à l'idée mon gars. coupa Albert. Nous aussi à Heuton-Pagnell on a eu du mal à s'en défaire. J'y pense, tu as le bonjour de Rodrigue et de Maria.

- Il est temps de me le dire. rétorqua la jeune fille en soupirant.

- Imagine en plus, que tu as Jack Longton comme opposant. reprit Albert. Et, lui aussi, il a été renvoyé dans les stalles. Á l'évocation du patron du S-C, le visage d'Hermione se durcit et celui de Kelly se radoucit. L'une prenant l'indication comme une provocation, l'autre estimant qu'être rabroué par une jolie fille était plus supportable à deux. surtout lorsque le premier était un homme aussi désirable que Longton.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé, chef. fit Kelly enfin à destination de la jeune fille. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'ai dit, c'est d'abord ma faute. Mais je tiens à ce que nos relations ne pâtissent pas de cet intermède.

- Oublié ? demanda Kelly avec un sourire et en tendant son épaisse main.

- Oublié ! concéda Hermione en la saisissant.

- Bon, et mon thé alors ? demanda Albert au jeune homme.

La touche finale acheva de détendre l'atmosphère. Kelly s'obligea à boire sa tasse de thé qui devait être effroyablement froide et amère. Néanmoins, il ne tarit pas d'éloge à son propos. Ne se sentant plus, Albert raconta par le menu comment il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, comment il lui avait préparé cet assemblage. Les histoires s'enchainèrent et les vies privées de chacun furent commentées allégrement par les uns et les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione sentit que Kelly n'était pas à l'aise. Le fait qu'il vérifia d'une manière ou d'un autre, très régulièrement, l'heure était un indice évident qu'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Agacée, Hermione finit par lui poser une petite pendule juste devant lui.

- Comme ça au moins tu cesseras de te tortiller toute les quatre secondes. Lança-t-elle.

Il balbutia quelques excuses un peu vagues mais il semblait que son inquiétude ne se soit pas dissipée pour autant. Albert et Hermione firent semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de son trouble pendant quelques instants encore, mais il était manifeste que le jeune homme n'était plus du tout dans la conversation.

- Tu attends quelqu'un, quelque chose ? dis-le nous au moins interjeta Hermione passablement énervée à présent.

- Brian devait passer pour…

- Te sauver la mise ? proposa railleur l'historien.

- Plutôt pour participer à son extase ! fit Hermione plus à même de juger des espoirs de son « élève ». Kelly trouva soudain à ses chaussures un intérêt tout particulier.

- Je propose d'aller le chercher, tout simplement. Lança la jeune fille. Ainsi, on pourra aller manger tous ensemble.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama l'historien, on m'a parlé d'un petit restaurant du côté de Fitzgerald Park, le « Tiphoon Inn ».

- Votre ami à des goûts de luxe dites-moi monsieur Durillon ! intervint Kelly. C'est l'un des restaurants les plus chers du secteur.

- Une proposition de l'héritier de chez Lipton ? demanda Hermione tout en devinant la réponse.

Les trois jeunes gens se laissèrent aller à un peu d'hilarité avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses.

- Si ça finissait plus vite que prévu ici, vous deviez faire comment pour vous retrouver ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu pensais en avoir pour combien de temps ? lança en même temps Albert.

- Une heure et demie.

- Douche comprise ?

- Les garçons ! je suis une jeune fille chaste, alors vos allusions…

- Excusez-nous my lady firent-ils en chœur.

- De toute façon, il fallait prévoir au moins deux heure et quart. Je ne suis pas une fille facile. Continua la jeune fille avec un ton des plus sérieux.

Un nouvel intermède d'hilarité coupa la discussion.

- Sérieusement, qu'aviez-vous prévu ? relança la jeune fille.

- Au pire, on se retrouvait au poste de sécurité 21 de l'aile C, près de l'entrée C-b. Répondit Kelly en essuyant deux larmes d'avoir trop rit.

Ayant enfin réussit à obtenir les renseignements dont elle avait besoin, Hermione décréta qu'ils se mettaient en route à l'instant. Enfin, dès qu'elle serait passé par les commodités. Pour enfiler une tenue plus agréable compléta-t-elle vivement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour échanger sa robe d'intérieur pour un jean blanc, chemisier bleu pâle et veste claire. L'ensemble valorisait généreusement son physique et trouva qu'elle méritait l'attention que les mâles lui portaient.

Sans un seul commentaire, Albert lui emboîta le pas, Kelly eut l'intention de la complimenter, mais il se retint à temps. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle prenne bien ses éloges, même sincères. Les trois jeunes gens devisèrent tranquillement en cheminant vers l'issue indiquée par Kelly. De son côté, Albert constata qu'il y avait moins de gardes qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans y prêter attention, Hermione et Kelly répondirent que l'heure pouvait expliquer une réduction des effectifs. Il suffit de passer entre deux relèves et il est possible de se cacher dans ce labyrinthe sans difficultés indiqua l'irlandais. L'historien ne fut qu'à moitié convaincu. Son impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal fut accrue lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au poste de sécurité 21.

**"§§§"**

Tous les postes sont rigoureusement identiques. Pour chaque issue, la rébellion à imposé une norme incontournable. Les issues fonctionnent en sens unique, entrée ou sortie. Pour ce qui était de l'entrée C-b, elle se trouvait dissimulée dans le monde moldue derrière une vieille affiche pour du café et donnait sur le poste 21. Celui-ci ce trouvait dans un couloir relié par un boyau sécurisé au couloir où se trouvait le poste 20. Celui-là donnait sur la sortie C-a qui se cachait derrière une affiche de thé, à quelques mètres de l'autre. Ainsi, les allées et venues des sorciers, entrant ou sortant, ne se concentraient pas en un seul point et elles étaient plus discrètes. Une pièce de sécurité où étaient installés un officier et six gardiens permettait de surveiller les deux issues d'un seul endroit. Le poste de sécurité consistant en vérité en deux fauteuils et un bureau où s'installaient deux gardes en faction. Pour ne pas se lasser, les six gardes alternaient leurs tours entre les postes et la salle de sécurité, bien plus confortable.

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste 21, les trois jeunes gens constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne, ni Brian ni les deux gardes qui devaient s'y trouver en permanence. L'excuse du flottement entre deux services ne tenait pas pour ces espaces de transition aussi essentiels à la sécurité de la base toute entière. Hermione et Kelly durent se rendre à l'évidence, il se passait décidément quelque chose d'anormal. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, ils décidèrent d'attendre la venue de Brian qui saurait probablement mieux leur expliquer de quoi il retournait.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente pendant laquelle impatience et irritation avaient pu croitre doucement, Hermione songea à retourner à son appartement. De son côté, Albert proposait toutes les quatre minutes de sortir manger, ce en quoi Kelly le soutenait, son estomac poussant des rugissements de plus en plus appuyés. C'est alors que Sean s'approcha d'eux en courant presque.

- Voilà trois heures que nous vous cherchons ! cria-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait encore à plusieurs mètres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kelly pour le groupe.

- C'est très grave, extrêmement grave, une catastrophe même. fit Sean en haletant pour recouvrer son souffle. Décidemment, il n'avait plus vingt ans pensa-t-il. Les trois jeunes gens restaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant des éclaircissements sur la situation.

- Expliquez-vous monsieur O'Connell, fit Albert une profonde inquiétude dans la voix.

- Downings est mort.

Ceux qui l'entouraient semblèrent se pétrifier de stupeur. Les visages se fermèrent instantanément. Hermione qui avait eu l'occasion de discuter quelques fois avec le vieil homme l'aimait beaucoup. Kelly, en tant qu'irlandais était très choqué, en tant que neveu, très peiné. Il dût s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils laissés vides par l'absence des gardes. Enfin, Albert qui n'avait pas eu le temps de connaitre le défunt était néanmoins parfaitement à même de comprendre la portée de sa disparition. Moins ému, c'est lui qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'installait.

- Voila qui est très gênant. marmonna-t-il. La tribune est-elle déjà installée ?

- Les chefs de clans sont prêts, nous attendons encore quelques participants.

- C'est Fitzham qui prend la relève ? demanda Kelly d'une voix angoissée.

- C'est aux clans de décider. coupa Sean. Visiblement, quelque chose le troublait encore.

- Cependant, ce n'est pas une catastrophe pour autant. lança Albert pour obliger Sean à parler de ce qui l'ennuyait. Le ton de l'intervention choqua autant que les mots, mais elle eut un effet positif sur O'Connell.

- Downings n'est pas mort, on l'a assassiné, nous avons été trahis !

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent bouche bée devant l'invraisemblable information. Pour les convaincre, Sean leur rapporta qu'il était en général très difficile de mourir noyé dans sa propre chambre. La trahison fut ensuite avérée par un mouvement important de la part du ministère. Les aurors encore fidèles au ministre O'Connell se préparaient manifestement à passer à l'attaque de la base. L'heure était donc très grave et les chefs de clans voulaient prendre aussi rapidement que possible une décision. La présence de Seagull était donc souhaitée. Sans hésiter un instant, Hermione confirma qu'elle était prête à intervenir. Elle suivrait Sean jusqu'au conseil des leaders irlandais. D'un geste vif, Sean leur indiqua de le suivre et s'élança dans le couloir en direction du centre de la base.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche précipitée, ils arrivèrent devant les lourdes portes sculptées de la grande salle. Les battants étaient déjà entre-ouverts et ils purent se faufiler aisément à l'intérieur. Rapidement, Sean se détacha du groupe pour se rendre à la place qui lui était attribuée.

Au centre de la pièce, trois grandes tables structuraient l'espace. La première était occupée par les chefs de clan irlandais. Le siège au centre demeurait vide, Fein et Fitzham occupaient l'un la place située à droite, l'autre la place située à gauche. Après Fitzham s'installait à présent Sean O'Connell. On avait laissé le fauteuil de Downings vide en signe de respect, mais aussi parce qu'il n'y avait encore personne à installer à sa place. Devant cette table se trouvaient deux autres. Autant celle des chefs était rectiligne, autant ces deux là étaient arquées. L'ensemble formait une sorte d'amphithéâtre où la table des chefs constituait le mur de scène. Albert se pencha vers Hermione et lui apprit que cette assemblée portait le nom de "Tribune". C'était l'organe ultime de représentation du peuple magique irlandais. Toutes les décisions ayant trait à la gestion des clans passaient nécessairement par cette assemblée. C'est un héritage de l'échiquier normand fondé au cours du Xème siècle. De son côté, le ministère magique fonctionnait de manière totalement autoritaire, sans contrepartie auprès des populations.

Alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'aspect démocratique de cette société héritière des principes féodaux les plus archaïques, Hermione vit le chambellan se diriger droit vers elle. Celui-ci s'inclina pour présenter ses hommages puis lui fit comprendre qu'on l'attendait un peu plus loin. Le chambellan avait pris soin de ponctuer chacune de ses phrases d'un "my lady" révérencieux. Ce qui agaça Hermione. N'ayant d'autre choix, elle suivit le chambellan après avoir fait signe à ses amis qu'elle le retrouverait dès que possible. Agitant mollement la main, Albert eut un sourire narquois en la voyant s'éloigner.

La jeune fille ne mit pas très longtemps à comprendre où le chambellan l'emmenait. Quand ils s'approchèrent du premier rang de tables arquées, elle vit un panonceau indiquant "Lady _Seagull_ of Derrycarna, chef de groupe". Elle avait donc sa place avec les autres nobles ralliés à l'insurrection. C'était à cela que servait son diplôme. Elle représentait son groupe auprès du conseil des chefs de clan. Plus qu'une distinction honorifique, cette noblesse était une manière de l'intégrer dans une hiérarchie militaire et politique. Á présent, elle avait plus de responsabilités encore, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Avait-elle le droit de décider de l'avenir de l'Irlande. Une fois installée, elle eut des regards apeurés pour ses voisins et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sa voix, son opinion seraient écoutées de la même manière que les quarante autres personnes assises à ses côtés.

Les débats furent brefs. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, son avis n'avait pas été demandé. Le conseil remarqua sa présence, mais ce fut pour appuyer une décision déjà prise plus que pour l'obliger à trancher. Quelques bons orateurs s'étaient exprimés pour les comtés de Killarney et de Longford. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Son voisin de table lui fit remarquer que son statut ne l'obligeait pas à parler, mais à voter en âme et conscience. Cette indication la soulagea et elle remercia vivement de lord of Silhaertane.

La situation réclamant l'urgence, les débats furent précipités et les votes demandés assez rapidement. Il fut décidé qu'une partie des troupes disponibles tenterait de retenir les aurors du ministère en combattant dans la base elle-même pendant que des troupes plus réduites seraient lancées à l'assaut du ministère. Le personnel non combattant, les civils et les blessés seraient évacués aussi rapidement que possible. La proclamation de l'état de siège rendit la situation plus angoissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'instinct, Hermione se proposa pour servir à la défense de la rébellion. Mais le conseil jugea plus utile que son groupe soit employé pour l'attaque contre le ministère. Elle prit acte de la décision.

Enfin, il fallut désigner un nouveau chef qui serait, si tout se déroulait correctement, le prochain ministre de la magie irlandais. Quatre candidats se présentèrent, et il faudrait voter plusieurs fois pour dégager un vainqueur. Les votes furent partagés, Fein et Fitzham obtenaient sensiblement le même nombre d'appuis. Au troisième tour, Patrick Fitzham obtint la majorité des suffrages et il devint par conséquent le nouveau chef de la rébellion. Sa victoire fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le perdant lui-même se joignait à ce soutien. L'unité des clans irlandais semblait pouvoir survivre à la trahison. La première décision politique de Fitzham fut de constituer un groupe chargé de rechercher les origines de la trahison et de la mort de Downings.

**"§§§"**

Les délais étaient particulièrement courts. Alors qu'il avait fallu des semaines pour mettre au point le plan initial de l'attaque, la découverte d'une trahison, l'imminence d'une attaque conduisait à réagir au plus vite. Moins de trois heures furent accordées à la mise en ordre de l'assaut. La plupart des troupes étrangères resteraient en défense, ainsi leurs gouvernements pourront arguer que leurs troupes n'avaient pas organisé la chute de O'Connell. Par contre, la présence de deux transfuges dans l'équipe de Seagull avait influé sur sa mission. Il aurait été malvenu de les conserver dans la base, entre la suspicion des rebelles et la haine de leurs anciens collègues. De même, Brian failli leur être ôté de crainte de voir disparaitre le fils ainé du futur ministre. Le jeune homme avait dû faire un esclandre pour que son père daigne l'autoriser à rejoindre son équipe. Par ailleurs, Sean s'était proposé d'aider Seagull, de même qu'Albert qui se trouvait impliqué dans l'opération à son corps défendant. Mais qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à participer. In fine, le groupe de Seagull se constituait de vingt deux personnes parfaitement entrainée. Á lui seul ce groupe concentrait la moitié des efforts de la rébellion. C'était une lourde responsabilité, mais Hermione avait confiance en elle et dans ceux qu'elle avait nommés à des postes de direction sous sa tutelle.

Au petit matin, les quatre groupes d'assaut de la rébellion s'était répartis autour du ministère irlandais de la magie. D'après les espions infiltrés dans l'administration, le ministre se trouvait déjà dans les locaux, près à diriger, bien à l'abri, les opérations de liquidation de la révolte.

Tout s'enchaina avec une stupéfiante rapidité. Le groupe principal devait entrer par la grande porte alors que les autres pénétreraient par des ouvertures pratiquées par les espions dans les deux péristyles secondaires. La porte d'entrée du ministère ne résista pas au sort envoyé par _Seagull_. La poussière n'était pas encore retombée que les rebelles commençaient à entrer dans le hall. Les dégâts dans le hall étaient déjà très important. La grande pendule qui pendait habituellement du plafond gisait dans ses propres débris au milieu du hall. La silhouette de _Seagull _se détachait nettement dans le nuage gris. Cette dernière ne prenait guère la peine de se dissimuler contrairement à tous les autres sorciers qui tentaient surtout de se faire discrets pour éviter les sorts des aurors. _Seagull_ avançait comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher. D'ailleurs, les sorts fusaient autour d'elle sans jamais l'approcher. Elle avait lu que les chefs américains _d'Overlord_ avaient cette même pratique et que cela galvanisait leurs hommes[1]. _Seagull_ savait qu'ils accompliraient de plus grandes choses, avec moins de pertes, s'ils avaient une confiance absolue en elle. Si elle se cachait, si elle s'inquiétait de sa propre petite personne, ils douteraient.

La jeune fille se protégeait par de nombreux _protego_ et en lançant quelques sorts de stupéfixion. Parfois, elle devait se pencher pour éviter un sort ou s'agenouiller pour reprendre son souffle. Chaque fois, les sorciers derrière elle ralentissaient leur progression. Tant qu'elle avançait, ils avanceraient. Elle ne devait pas échouer. Á la sortie du hall, une dizaine d'aurors avaient été mis hors de combat, trois de ses combattants étaient soignés pour diverses contusions. Un groupe de cinq personnes fut laissé en retrait pour sécuriser le hall et installer un hôpital provisoire. La moitié de ce qui restait partirait à l'assaut des bureaux sous sa direction et celle d'Albert, Thomas le servant de guide. L'autre moitié irait à la rencontre des autres groupes. Ils seraient dirigés par Sean et auraient Brian et Kelly parmi eux. Ils seraient guidés par Josep, le moins courageux de deux aurors. Sur vingt-deux combattants, il n'en restait que sept pour chacun des deux groupes.

Alors que le ministère anglais de la magie utilise des ascenseurs pour progresser sous terre, l'installation irlandaise disposait d'escaliers en pierre absolument extraordinaires. Les volées étaient larges, les rambardes finement sculptées, les hauteurs très impressionnantes. Le groupe d'Hermione s'élança sans plus attendre dans les marches pour gagner au plus vite les bureaux du ministre. Thomas O'Maley leur avait confirmé qu'O'Connell avait installé ses bureaux au dernier niveau afin de profiter au mieux d'une vue imprenable sur les alentours. Leur progression ne fut pas des plus aisées. Dès le premier niveau un auror blessa l'un des combattants de son groupe. Lorsqu'elle vit le pauvre homme dévaler les marches inconscient et incapable de se protéger, son cœur parut s'arrêter de battre. D'instinct, elle tendit sa baguette en direction de l'agresseur et un jet de lumière vint frapper en plein l'auror qui s'affaissa. Heureusement, Albert qui se tenait en retrait confirma rapidement que leur blessé n'avait rien de plus grave que des fractures que la magie réduirait rapidement. Devant, Thomas pratiqua un sort d'_incarcerem_ contre l'auror inconscient. Deux combattants de plus furent détournés de son groupe, l'un blessé, l'autre pour le redescendre dans le hall. Son équipe devenait dangereusement réduite.

L'ascension de ce qui restait des escaliers fut un peu ralentie par la suite. Il n'était plus question de se faire surprendre à nouveau. Chaque rebelle protégeant celui qui se tenait devant lui, ils purent arriver au dernier niveau sans plus de difficultés. Ils avaient cependant arrêté six nouveaux aurors. Le couloir qui menait au bureau d'O'Connell paraissait désert. Seagull ordonna aux deux derniers irlandais qu'elle ne connaissait pas de rester au sommet de l'escalier pour assurer leur redescente pendant qu'elle emmenait Albert et Thomas jusqu'au bureau du ministre. La progression fut étonnement facile. Les agents du ministère avait été envoyé en projection et non employés en protection. Ce choix stratégique favorisait nettement les agresseurs. Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre, les griffures qu'elle arborait, les bleus qu'elle commençait à ressentir un peu partout sur son corps suffisaient à lui faire comprendre que l'opération n'était pas si facile. D'un regard elle constata que ses amis n'étaient guères mieux lotis qu'elle. Ils faisaient piètre figure pour des assaillants victorieux. Soudain, Thomas fit signe de s'arrêter. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur qui lui faisait face, et avant de lui poser la moindre question, passa sa main libre sur le visage en signe de lassitude.

- C'est trop facile. commença-t-il. Normalement, les bureaux sont noirs de monde.

- Ils sont probablement réquisitionnés ailleurs, fit remarquer justement Hermione.

- Pas au point de vider le centre névralgique du ministère. trancha Albert.

- Un piège ? questionna la jeune fille inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas. Ils auraient eu tout loisir de nous avoir à présent. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux. opposa Thomas.

- Alors, ils sont très nombreux à intervenir contre la base. conclut Albert.

- Allons-y, nous verrons après. lança Hermione.

En un parfait ensemble, ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la porte du ministre qui se trouvait devant eux sans sécurité. Thomas fit voler la porte en éclat pendant que les deux autres noyaient l'espace ouvert de sorts. Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans la pièce, le ministre O'Connell gisait au pied de sa chaise, proprement stupéfixié. Leur assaut était un succès et pourtant, ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à le croire. Ils saucissonnèrent le ministre déchu avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. D'un sort de lévitation, Albert entreprit de conduire leur victime jusqu'à l'escalier. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Hermione chercha dans la pièce tout ce qui aurait pu leur être utile. De son côté, Thomas fouillait consciencieusement le bureau pour y trouver des notes concernant l'assaut contre les installations rebelles.

Après quelques instants, le visage de O'Maley s'éclaira. Il leva la main et héla Seagull. Il venait de trouver les indications stratégiques concernant leur base. Surtout, il avait un plan indicateur des effectifs disponibles au sein du ministère.

- Il n'y a pas eu de résistance parce qu'O'Connell n'a plus de réserve.

- Quoi ! s'écria Hermione. C'est impossible, nous n'avons pas tant emprisonné d'agents.

- En fait, si. s'amusa Thomas, bien qu'il ne fut pas temps de se laisser aller. De plus, après notre ralliement, à moi et Josep, de nombreux agents ont cessé de venir travailler.

- Je savais que j'avais raison ! lança Seagull sur un ton de triomphe, plus pour elle-même que pour son équipier.

- Du coup, les forces du ministère sont très affaiblies et dispersées. Nous avons gagné. s'exclama Thomas en enlaçant son chef de groupe qui tenta de se dégager sans le vexer.

- Pas tant que le ministère entier ne sera pas sécurisé. trancha _Seagull_ fermement accrochée dans la réalité.

Acquiesçant d'un geste ferme du menton, Thomas ramassa les papiers qu'il venait de trouver et les ficela solidement. Ceci fait, Seagull et lui quittèrent la pièce qui avait révélée tous ses secrets et avait cessé d'être utile à leur mission. Ils rejoignirent tranquillement leurs alliés en prenant la peine de vérifier que nul ne se tenait dans les locaux déserts. L'absence totale d'agents crispait malgré tout Hermione qui trouvait cela très étrange.

Au sommet de l'escalier, Albert tenait toujours l'ex-ministre inconscient en état de lévitation. Les deux irlandais le congratulaient chaleureusement. La jeune femme brune qui complétait leur groupe semblait sous le charme de l'historien. Hermione pensa qu'elle devrait probablement la détromper au plus vite.

Les assaillants suivirent docilement leur chef dans sa descente des escaliers. Seul Albert avait quelques peines à manœuvrer mais il avait reçu l'aide aimable d'une jolie brune. _Seagull_ se concentrait sur ses objectifs. Il lui semblait étrange de n'avoir pas eu de nouvelles de l'autre groupe qu'elle avait envoyé à la rencontre des autres révoltés. Être tenue dans l'ignorance de l'avancement des événements ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Parvenus au pied des marches, ils purent constater que l'hôpital de campagne s'installait dans les règles de l'art, pour le moment outre les trois premiers blessés et celui qu'elle avait fait redescendre, seules deux autres combattantes s'étaient ajoutée à l'ensemble. Aux cinq personnes qu'elle avait laissées en charge du hall s'ajoutait deux personnes qui assuraient la surveillance des prisonniers qui reprenaient à présent conscience. Au dessus d'eux il ne pouvait y avoir de nouvelles menaces, donc _Seagull_ décida de se concentrer sur les deux péristyles qui encadraient le hall d'entrée. Considérant son groupe réduit à quatre combattants, elle non comprise, _Seagull_ su qu'elle devait prendre en charge les péristyles l'un après l'autre. Elle choisit de s'élancer dans la même direction que Sean, laissant la partie Est du ministère de côté. Par sécurité, elle troqua Albert contre celle qu'elle avait fait redescendre de l'escalier.

La progression vers l'Ouest du site fut au départ très aisée, le groupe de Sean O'Connell ayant largement dégagé les écueils. Des débris de portes, de meubles, des éclats de roches et des débris de verre s'entassaient pêle-mêle un peu partout. L'avancée des assaillants avait dû être bien plus compliquée que prévue. _Seagull_ trembla en pensant à ses amis qu'elle avait envoyée elle-même dans cette direction. Elle remarqua des corps dans certaines pièces où avait eu lieu des combats particulièrement durs. Certains de ses équipiers tressaillirent en reconnaissant l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis. La situation n'était pas bonne, si personne n'avait pris soin des blessés et des morts, alors le combat durait encore. Et, il devait être féroce. _Seagull_ était d'autant plus déterminée à progresser vers Sean, Kelly et Josep.

Au détour d'un couloir, des ombres bougèrent devant eux. Les assaillants dressèrent instantanément leurs baguettes, prêts à en découdre. Une voix pâteuse s'éleva dans leur direction.

- Thomas ? c'est bien toi ?

- James ? interrogea inquiet l'interpelé. Combien êtes-vous ? _Seagull_ se tendit, il devait s'agir d'un groupe d'agents du ministère. Qu'ils n'aient pas encore engagé le combat en ayant reconnu leur traitre était bon signe.

- Six, dont trois blessés et un rebelle mal en point. lui répondit l'auror.

Thomas adressa un regard interrogateur à _Seagull_ qui répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative. Il les fit sortir de l'ombre en les assurant qu'ils venaient à leur aide. Les agents du ministère étaient épuisés par le choc du combat. Le dénommé James se dirigea droit sur _Seagull_ et lui signifia qu'ils se rendaient sans contrepartie. Les assaillants furent satisfaits de leur prise d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux. Les trois agents indemnes, un auror et deux jeunes secrétaires se proposèrent pour aider les assaillants à progresser dans les décombres de cette partie du ministère. Thomas les assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de guide mais accepta l'aide de son collègue. Par contre, les deux demoiselles furent expédiées en arrière avec les blessés et l'un des leur qui avait reconnu un ami sous l'indication "rebelle mal en point".

Rapidement, James informa les assaillants de la situation. Les deux groupes de rebelle avaient pris en tenaille les défenses du ministère. Dans cette partie des bâtiments se concentraient les agents disponibles sans que l'auror puisse expliquer pourquoi. En effet, cette partie n'avait rien de stratégique. Le patron de James avait plusieurs fois demandé l'évacuation des lieux sans succès. Le ministre s'entêtait à conserver cette partie du ministère en envoyant toujours plus d'agents. Solidement retranchés, les rebelles repoussaient systématiquement toutes les tentatives de les déloger. D'autant plus qu'un nombre toujours plus important d'agents disparaissait mystérieusement. En regardant la jeune fille, James conclut que maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ses aurors changeaient de camp. Et il lui assura que c'était un honneur de se trouver aux côtés d'une jeune fille qui avait tant fait pour laver l'honneur des sorciers irlandais. _Seagull_ rougit de la tête aux pieds devant cette annonce et affirma sincèrement qu'elle était bien entourée et qu'elle pensait que la liberté triomphait toujours. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'était que l'outil de la libération c'était tout.

Grâce aux indications de James, les assaillants purent retrouver quelques relais sécurisés du ministère. Dans deux d'entre eux, les agents se rendirent instantanément, certains rejoignirent les assaillants où se trouvait parfois amis ou parents. Partis à cinq, ils étaient maintenant une douzaine. Quoi que _Seagull_ marcha en tête, c'était surtout la présence de Thomas O'Maley et James Dewitt qui accélérait les ralliements. Le troisième était vide à l'exception de six blessés de chaque camp que l'on fit rapatrier au plus vite. Plus ils progressaient, plus les blessures étaient sévères. Hermione commençait à paniquer et craignait de ne pas retrouver ses amis en vie. Le quatrième cantonnement était occupé par des aurors particulièrement agressifs. Lors de leur approche, _Seagull_, James et Thomas eurent juste le temps de se plaquer contre les murs pour éviter les sorts qu'on leur lançait. Heureusement, leurs équipiers répondirent rapidement et obtinrent un arrêt des combats. Le chef des aurors loyalistes refusa la reddition du poste au prétexte que ses ordres l'en empêchait. _Seagull_ entendit clairement Thomas pester contre ces "obsédés du règlement". Elle pensa que les individus de ce genre causaient bien des soucis, puis elle se souvint qu'en tant que préfète en chef elle-même appartenait à cette catégorie, tout comme Percy Weasley d'ailleurs. James Dewitt connaissait bien l'auror en question. Il ne quittait plus les bureaux depuis des années. Sa principale occupation étant de s'assurer que les dossiers constitués par les autres agents soient pleinement conformes aux exigences du règlement. "Une fois, il m'a refusé un dossier car j'avais indiqué la date d'incarcération à la place de la date d'arrestation" fit-il. "il a voulu me faire dresser un blâme parce que j'avais jeté un gobelet dans une corbeille à papier au lieu de la poubelle de l'espace de détente." Continua Thomas. Il serait donc difficile d'obtenir de lui la moindre coopération et il semblait avoir assez d'ascendant sur les autres agents pour empêcher toute contestation.

Tant que les loyalistes ne cédaient pas, leur progression serait arrêtée. Il fut donc décidé de tenter un coup de bluff. Seagull l'avait proposé contre l'avis de James et de Thomas. On fit beaucoup de bruit et de poussière avant de laisser le silence s'imposer. Puis, la jeune fille faussement ligotée serait conduite sous bonne escorte vers le poste loyaliste. Le cheval de Troie avait de beau jour devant lui, mais en l'absence d'Albert aucun des sorciers n'eut l'idée de comparer leur intention à la mythique embuscade. Le piège fonctionna comme pour les troyens. Hermione fut conduite devant le chef des loyalistes, un homme patibulaire portant des lunettes en demi-lune tout à fait semblable à celles de Dumbledore. Mais si sur l'illustre magicien ces lunettes adoucissaient le regard, sur l'homme qui se tenait devant Hermione, elles avaient l'effet inverse. Les agents du ministère qui avait conduit Hermione se placèrent à des emplacements définis et laissèrent la jeune fille seule devant son homologue. Celui-ci s'épancha quelques instants en insultes, reprochant aux révoltés les dégâts faits dans les respectables installations du ministère, les blessures infligées et la désorganisation des services. Ce disant, il laissait la baguette d'Hermione tournoyer entre ses doigts. Un sifflement bref indiqua à _Seagull_ que toute son équipe était à présent en place. Elle se concentra et un éclair renversa le chef des loyalistes, sa baguette vint ensuite se placer dans sa main droite. Pendant ce temps, le reste des assaillants avait immobilisé les aurors retranchés.

Aucun des agents ne souhaita se rallier. Ils doutaient de la réussite finale des assaillants car le ministère recelait de nombreux maléfice qui réduiraient à rien leurs tentatives. Hermione était mal à l'aise, manifestement ces agents avaient été profondément endoctrinés récemment. Ils ne doutaient de rien et surtout pas d'O'Connell. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de dépit. Enfin elle comprenait, et fit part de sa conclusion à ses équipiers. Un sort d'_imperium_ avait dû être employé contre eux, ce qui expliquait leur résistance acharnée. Ce constat ne rendait pas plus simple leur action. Combattre des gens responsables de leurs actes est déjà éprouvant, attaquer quelqu'un qui agit contre son gré est particulièrement déstabilisant.

Heureusement, ce poste était le dernier avant l'entrée du péristyle ouest. Quand _Seagull_ déboucha sur l'ancien jardin monastique, James à sa gauche et Thomas à sa droite, il y régnait un silence désagréable. Ils traversèrent l'espace vide se plaçant bien en évidence sous les regards des combattants. Ils souhaitaient que les loyalistes les prennent pour cibles et ainsi dénoncent leurs cachettes. Ils espéraient aussi follement que certains des agents décident de changer de camp ou se rendent en distinguant la silhouette reconnaissable de _Seagull_.

Cependant, très vite les équipiers de la jeune fille, éparpillés discrètement sous les colonnades, firent des rapports concordants. Les combattants du ministère et les assaillants étaient pareillement épuisés et inaptes au combat. Du centre du jardin où elle se tenait, _Seagull_ vit un homme s'approcher péniblement d'eux. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Brian, Hermione se sentit soulagée, l'un d'eux au moins s'en était sorti. Elle alla à sa rencontre et distingua les nombreuses traces de coups qu'il avait reçus. Néanmoins, il la rassura quant à son état de santé et celui de Kelly. Le jeune roux était moins en forme que lui, mais il s'en sortirait avec quelques cicatrices sans gravité. Les combats qu'ils avaient endurés s'étaient achevés par un statu quo, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir dépensé de l'énergie. Mais, contre des gens soumis à l'_imperium_, il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

Les blessés furent réunis et on commença à les expédier vers l'hôpital de campagne. La jeune fille rassurée sur l'état de santé de Kelly après l'avoir retrouvé, s'inquiétait à présent de l'absence de Sean O'Connell. Personne ne savait exactement où il pouvait se trouver et on ne put la renseigner utilement jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur un des équipiers de Sean aux portes d'un escalier descendant vers les prisons du ministère. L'assaillant avait été blessé à la cuisse lors de l'assaut et n'avait pu suivre son chef. Néanmoins, il était resté pour assurer leurs arrières. Depuis que Sean et deux de ses équipiers étaient descendus, personnes n'était remonté et aucun bruits ne filtrait plus depuis un moment déjà. S'il en était besoin, Hermione fut mortellement angoissée par les informations qu'elle recevait. Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter, elle s'assura que la situation était pleinement sous contrôle et indiqua à ses équipiers qu'elle partait à la recherche du chef de clan. Certains tentèrent de s'imposer comme assistants, mais _Seagull_ leur trouva des occupations plus essentielles.

C'est seule qu'elle entama sa descente vers les cachots. Avant son départ, Thomas l'avait rassuré quant à ce qu'elle trouverait en-dessous. L'ensemble carcéral du ministère était restreint et consistait en un couloir circulaire unique desservant une trentaine de petites pièces faisant office de prison mais qui n'en étaient pas à l'origine. L'ambiance n'aurait donc rien à voir avec les sombres dédalles du ministère anglais.

En descendant, la lumière du jour se dissipa et Hermione lança un sort _Lumos_ pour éviter de basculer dans le vide. Les prisons étaient étrangement calmes et cela ne rassura pas la jeune fille. Parvenue en bas elle se mit à la recherche des traces du passage de son équipier. Elle rencontra rapidement quelques blessés et quelques corps inertes. Parmi eux se trouvaient les deux rebelles qui étaient descendu avec Sean. Globalement, les blessés ne l'étaient que légèrement, coupures et brulures se rencontraient le plus fréquemment, parfois elles se complétaient de fractures ou d'amputations partielles. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa, en plus d'être couverts de poussière ou de petits gravas, avaient un air hagard, stupide, et parfois un regard vide. Ce qui s'était déroulé dans ce sous-sol n'était pas anodin. Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à les sortir de leur état quasi-cataleptique. Cependant, quatre des blessés les moins touchés l'aidèrent à guider les autres vers la sortie. Toutes les victimes se concentraient dans les premières cellules. Rapidement, il n'y avait plus personne de caché et nulles traces de Sean. La jeune fille sut qu'elle devait explorer l'ensemble du couloir, après les éboulements qui coupaient le passage tant par la gauche que par la droite.

Aidée des agents revenus à eux, elle dégagea un étroit passage dans l'éboulement de droite. Le bouchon était épais et ils stabilisèrent comme ils le purent la saignée qu'ils avaient réalisée. Comme précédemment, _Seagull_ refusa toute aide et passa seule de l'autre côté. La progression dans cette partie du couloir était particulièrement difficile. La jeune fille fit attention à ne pas porter trop attentivement son regard sur les morceaux de corps qui dépassaient parfois des décombres. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas pu retenir ses haut-le-cœur.

Son expédition sembla durer des heures, et elle arriva devant l'inconcevable. Devant elle, Sean et un gigantesque serpent se faisaient face. Le reptile subjuguait ses proies avant de les attaquer, il avait fallu une grande force de concentration à Sean pour résister. Le manège devait durer depuis longtemps et l'irlandais paraissait exténué. Á la manière d'un cobra, le serpent oscillait et se préparait à attaquer. Sans aucun remords ni aucun scrupules, Hermione s'élança dans la direction du monstre qu'elle rendait responsable des destructions et des morts qu'elle avait observées. Un jet de lumière verte vint frapper en plein l'œil droit du monstre qui s'effondra en faisant trembler les murailles dans un bruit sinistre. Déboussolé et surpris, Sean tourna vers la jeune fille un visage défait. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de s'approcher pour le recevoir dans les bras, évanoui. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Un bloc tomba du plafond à quelques pas des deux sorciers, puis un autre un peu plus loin, un autre encore plus près. La voute ne menaçait plus, elle s'effondrait. Les vibrations causées par la mort du reptile géant avaient achevé de saper les fondations du sous-sol. Ne pouvant courir ou abandonner son ami, Hermione pensa que s'en était fini pour eux.

Les sorciers qui gardaient l'ouverture pratiquée dans l'éboulement furent projetés quelques pas en arrière lorsque le sous-sol vibra si intensément. Manifestement quelque chose était arrivée au loin devant eux. Ils ne savaient trop s'il fallait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter. Les événements décidèrent pour eux. La voute du couloir s'effritait dangereusement et ils devraient bientôt quitter les lieux. Ne pouvant partir sans rien tenter, ils hurlèrent le nom de _Seagull_ pour lui indiquer de revenir. La poussière et les petits morceaux du plafond tombaient comme la pluie lorsqu'ils virent une hirondelle voleter à travers le passage, elle tenait en son bec une grosse chenille. Ils n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur surprise qu'elle se posait et se transformait. _Seagull_ émergea du petit oiseau, et d'un geste déterminé de sa baguette, elle changeait la chenille en Sean O'Connell.

Il fallait faire vite à présent. La voute ne tenait plus et les débris qui chutaient autour d'eux étaient de plus en plus gros, la poussière soulevée plus irrespirable. Des bras puissants s'emparèrent de la jeune fille et du chef de clan. Hermione sentit qu'on la soulevait mais n'avait plus la force d'aider ses sauveurs. Elle se laissa porter jusqu'à la sortie. La progression dans les escaliers fut très pénible. Chaque morceau de roc qui dévalait les marches devenait un danger mortel et il n'était guère possible d'attendre, le plafond s'effondrant peu à peu derrière eux.

Soudains, six sorciers émergèrent de l'escalier. Cinq d'entre eux s'effondrèrent instantanément pour reprendre leur souffle, l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir pour sortir du sous-sol étant proprement inhumain. Seule _Seagull_ se tenait encore debout, noyée dans un nuage de poussière. Un grondement sourd survint de derrière son dos, le sous-sol achevait de s'effondrer, la menace du monstrueux reptile était enterrée pour toujours.

Hermione avait senti que ses pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol. Ses jambes flageolaient, mais elle tiendrait debout tant qu'il ne faudrait pas avancer. Les yeux clos, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, l'air saturé de poussière ne lui en laissait guère la possibilité. Elle avait un besoin vital de récupérer et tout semblait s'opposer à cette nécessité. Enfin, la caresse des rayons du soleil percèrent la brume de poussière. Hermione étira son cou pour profiter pleinement du réconfort qu'elle retirait de cette chaleur. Elle put à nouveau respirer et ouvrit les yeux sur les sorciers qui tout autour d'elle prenaient conscience que la chute du ministère n'était plus loin.

En voyant ces sorciers qui se regroupaient sous la douce lumière d'un matin de mai, la jeune fille ne put se retenir d'entonner la chanson de Paul Hewson qu'elle avait entendu dans un pub plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

- All is quiet, on New Year's Day. A world in white gets underway. I want to be with you, be with you night and day.

Elle s'avança vers ses équipiers, il y avait encore des choses à finir.

* * *

**Comment ça c'est tout sauf bucolique ?**  
**Je voulais donner un peu de rythme à l'histoire. J'y suis allé un peu fort, peut-être ? **

* * *

[1] Authentique.


	19. Chap 18 : Guerre et Paix

Une dédicace spéciale pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent le chemin des classes. (d'où la précocité de cet envoi)  
La seule chose qui me soulage, c'est que moi, je suis le prof !

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. 18 : Guerre et paix.**

Revenus de leur surprise, la plupart des sorciers présents dans le péristyle ouest du ministère irlandais de la magie ne purent que se rallier à _Seagull_ et ses équipiers. Le fait qu'elle soit apparue seule dans un nuage de poussière au moment où les sous-sols du ministère s'effondraient avait accru très considérablement son prestige. Pour le moment, ceci n'avait guère d'importance à ses yeux. Elle avait sauvé ses amis et protégé un nombre qu'elle espérait important d'innocents.

Quand elle demanda de l'aide pour faire cesser tous les combats entre irlandais, une clameur naquit, provenant de multiples poitrines. Ce jour marquait un nouveau départ pour les sorciers et les sorcières d'Irlande. _Seagull_ se senti portée par l'enthousiasme général. Ceux qui l'instant d'avant étaient encore des ennemis se donnaient de franches et fraternelles accolades. C'en était fini de la guerre civile, du moins pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu ce matin-là.

Néanmoins, Sean qui reprenait ses esprits, Thomas, James et Brian, pour ne citer que ceux-ci, intimait à _Seagull_ de reprendre la contrôle du reste du ministère.

- Nous devons nous assurer que le ministre est définitivement réduit au silence. Articula péniblement Sean qui sortait doucement de sa torpeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons solidement ficelé. Lança sur un ton enjoué Thomas O'Maley.

- Je me fais fort d'obtenir le soutien de tous les agents présents. Continua James Dewitt.

- Alors allons-y, ceux qui combattent dans le péristyle Est attendent notre aide.

Comme l'avait imaginé James Dewitt, les agents du ministère proposèrent unanimement d'aider leurs frères et sœurs qui les avaient libérés à la fois d'O'Connell et du serpent. Le comportement général s'était totalement inversé depuis l'effondrement du sous-sol. L'apparition quasi-mystique de _Seagull_ avait ramené à la réalité les agents libérés du sortilège incarné dans le gigantesque reptile.

**« §§§ »**

Quelques minutes d'une progression délicate fut nécessaire à la réunion des combattants pour revenir jusqu'au hall d'entrée du ministère. Les assaillants étaient épuisés d'avoir eu à combattre une grande partie de la nuit, les agents du ministère par le sort d'_imperium_ auquel ils étaient certainement soumis depuis plusieurs jours.

Dans cette phase de l'assaut, Hermione fut satisfaite de passer la main aux vrais professionnels. Sean et James représentaient les deux factions antérieurement ennemies et prenaient la direction des opérations, Thomas O'Maley la représentait elle à leurs côtés. Pendant qu'ils décidaient de la marche à suivre, Hermione se plaça parmi les blessés aidant tant qu'elle pouvait d'apporter de l'aide et du mieux-être.

Elle fut effrayée par les blessures reçues par certains sorciers, loyalistes ou rebelles. Le serpent qu'elle venait d'anéantir n'avait pas sélectionné ses victimes. Cette constatation rendait encore plus odieux le gouvernement d'O'Connell. Il était heureux pour lui qu'elle l'ait arrêté avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le péristyle Ouest, dans toute autre configuration, son sort eut été moins enviable. Le plus difficile fut de retrouver Josep. L'infortuné auror avait été percuté par les débris d'une gargouille. Selon les indications des secouristes, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse remarcher un jour. Hermione conçut cette blessure comme étant le produit de ses hésitations. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus exigeante avec elle-même, plus réactive, comme Harry, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Mais elle n'avait pas le talent naturel du jeune héros pour improviser.

Leur retour dans le hall fut salué par des cris étouffés provenant tant des infirmiers que des blessés devant le nombre de nouveaux arrivants. Mais sans qu'il fût nécessaire de leur demander, les médicomages prirent en charge les blessés des deux camps obtenant l'aide spontanée de leurs homologues loyalistes et des bras disponibles. Sans que cela soit encore officiel, la chute du ministère incarné par O'Connell était déjà un fait. Paradoxalement peut-être, les sorciers irlandais sortaient plus unis que jamais de cet affrontement.

Accompagnée de quelques aurors et assaillants mêlés, _Seagull_ prit la direction du péristyle Est. La situation y était similaire à l'autre à la différence que les défenseurs ne semblaient pas soumis à l'_imperium. _Les combattants avaient cessé de s'affronté, les agents du ministère semblant attendre l'ordre de se rendre ou de se replier, les assaillants exténués ne pouvant parvenir à franchir les barricades. Ils accueillirent tous les nouveaux venus avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ainsi, aucun des camps n'aura failli. L'importance de la diplomatie n'était pas à exclure dans cette bataille. Les influences politiques futures naissaient aujourd'hui.

Le ministère était enfin tombé. Depuis qu'elle avait détruit le monstrueux serpent, _Seagull_ n'avait plus desserré les dents. Toute intervention verbale lui semblait inutile devant tant de souffrance. D'ailleurs les sorciers qui l'entouraient étaient bien trop préoccupés par les événements pour lui adresser la parole. Seul Albert sembla vouloir, un moment, rompre ce silence. Il n'en fit rien et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. D'autant qu'il fallait à présent qu'elle guide les sorciers irlandais à la rencontre de ceux qui s'affrontaient encore sous la colline de Cork.

Á peine une trentaine de sorciers et de sorcières étaient encore aptes à exécuter correctement un transplanage de l'entrée du ministère aux sorties de la base des rebelles. Il n'en fallait guère plus. Parvenus dans les couloirs de la base, les nouveaux arrivants ne rencontrèrent qu'une résistance formelle. La présence de _Seagull_ rassurait les défenseurs, faisait plier les agresseurs. Néanmoins, c'est Sean O'Connell qui sut restaurer le calme. D'un _sonorus_ puissant, il indiqua que le ministre était prisonnier des clans irlandais et que le ministère s'était rallié à eux. Hermione releva le fait que son ancien équipier parla d'adhésion et non de défaite. Son allocution terminée, le groupe, _Seagull_ en tête, se dirigea droit vers la grande salle. Leurs rangs s'étoffaient au fur et à mesure de la progression. Quand ils y parvinrent, ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La guerre civile était bien terminée et tout le monde s'en félicitait.

**« §§§ »**

Le soir même, pour honorer la mémoire des 42 sorcières et sorciers tués au cours des événements de la journée, il fut décidé d'organiser immédiatement de grandes festivités. Hermione trouvait cela déplacé, mais elle n'émit pas un son. Elle se sentait épuisée physiquement et moralement. La proximité de la mort l'avait marquée. Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait prévu de réaliser et pensa qu'elle en serait très certainement incapable. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment elle pourrait tuer de ses propres mains ce qui restait de Jedusor alors que la mort d'un reptile la traumatisait autant.

Durant les préparatifs de la fête qui serait organisée dans les jardins du ministère, _Seagull_ se contenta de balader sa silhouette auprès des blessés. Parfois quelqu'un osait l'interpeler et lui parler, la remercier. La combattante se contentait bien souvent d'un sourire contraint en guise de réponse. Comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient, elle se félicitait de la réussite de leurs opérations, elle regrettait pourtant le prix qu'il avait fallu payer.

Enfin, de grandes tables furent installées et les combattants du jour, sans distinction de camp, furent invités à partager un grand banquet réconciliateur. Avant toute chose, les chefs de services du ministère et les membres du conseil des clans, dont Hermione, furent convoqués pour désigner un nouveau ministre provisoire. La décision finale revenant aux électeurs qui seront appelés à voter dès que le ministère serait à nouveau opérationnel. Sans grandes difficultés, et parce que _Seagull_ se déclara le soutenir, Patrick Fitzham fut élu. Le nouveau ministre par _intérim_ s'installa au centre de la table, faisant installer _Seagull_ à ses côtés. Quoiqu'au centre des attentions, la jeune fille ne participa guère à la soirée. Au-delà de ses sentiments contradictoires à propos de cette journée, c'est l'imminence de son départ qui l'angoissait.

Au milieu de la soirée, alors que l'ambiance générale tendait à un apaisement, semblait propice à un peu de recueillement, Hermione entendit quelques accords de guitare. D'instinct elle leva les yeux de son assiette, sembla reprendre contenance. Au milieu de la salle, un pied sur la paille d'une chaise, une guitare sèche calée sur la cuisse, Albert égrainait quelques accords.

Il jeta un œil sur son amie et commença véritablement à jouer un morceau qu'il dédia à une amie très chère qui lui semblait être partie bien loin. "Pour Hermione" fit-il distinctement sans regarder l'intéressée.

- Sail away sweet sister. Sail across the sea. Maybe you'll find somebody. To love you half as much as me. My heart is always with you. No matter what you do. Sail away sweet sister. I'll always be in love with you[1].

La chanson de l'historien acheva d'installer la liesse généralisée. Quand il se retira enfin, les musiciens sorciers prirent le relais avec des airs plus conventionnels. On dégagea quelques tréteaux pour ménager une piste de dance. Les ennemis de la veille s'enlacèrent bientôt, parfois un peu plus langoureusement que la musique ne le permettait.

Craignant d'avoir à répondre à de multiples questions quant au déroulement de la journée, Hermione prit rapidement congé des chefs irlandais et du ministre à titre provisoire. Patrick Fitzham se montra très peu loquace. Lui aussi semblait écrasé par les événements. Probablement parce qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il devienne le nouveau ministre. Les adieux de Marine furent plus agréables, elle se proposa d'accompagner la jeune fille dans les rues magiques de Cork pour qu'elle puisse se détendre après ses douloureux événements. Hermione ne sut refuser, se disant qu'après tout, un peu de shopping ne serait pas le plus mauvais des remèdes contre sa mélancolie.

Un peu ragaillardie, Hermione considéra qu'elle devait à ses amis de passer les saluer avant de rentrer se coucher. Par chance, Kelly et Brian s'étaient installés côte à côte, en face d'eux Thomas O'Maley et son collègue James Dewitt avaient réussis à se dégoter un banc improvisé. Les restes d'une statue en fait. La jeune fille fut contrainte de déposer un baiser sur les joues mal rasées de chacun des mâles présents. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait enfin, les couplets de "strange kind of woman" l'accompagnèrent. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le contrecoup était en train de s'effacer, bientôt elle aurait retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain passa tranquillement. Sarah O'Connell et Marine Flynn virent chercher Hermione au milieu de la matinée. Ravie de passer une journée entourée de femmes en non d'hommes, Hermione profita pleinement de l'opportunité. Les trois femmes revinrent fort tard. Et le fait que la jeune fille puisse être la fille des deux autres ne sembla causer aucunes difficultés. De son côté, Marine Flynn n'ayant pas eu de fille, elle prenait un malin plaisir à s'occuper d'Hermione comme si elle avait à présent cette chance. En ce qui concernait Sarah, cette journée fut surtout l'occasion de s'entrainer, son aînée n'ayant encore que 11 ans.

Après une dernière tasse de thé, Sarah et Marine prirent congé en promettant de revenir aussi vite que possible pour partager une seconde journée "entre filles". Les trois jours qui suivirent furent dépensés en marches à pas lents, en flâneries dans la ville moldue de Cork. Quoi qu'elle en ait envie, Hermione ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps dans son salon à dévorer les livres mis à sa disposition dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'obligeait donc à prendre le temps de vivre tranquillement. Son choix pour les rues moldues étant motivé par le fait que sa popularité était à présent si grande qu'elle ne pouvait plus se promener sans difficultés dans les rues magiques. Par ailleurs, elle appréciait l'architecture de la ville irlandaise. Elle avait pu emmener une fois son ami Albert dans ses pérégrinations, mais celui-ci n'était pas tellement disponible. Son supérieur avait décidé de le nommer au poste d'ambassadeur du S-C en Irlande. De ce fait, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps à l'historien pour se promener. De même, Kelly et Brian étaient en formations pour intégrer au plus vite les services du ministère qui manquait cruellement de personnel. Dans ces conditions, Thomas O'Maley et James Dewitt s'étaient vu réintégrés en tant qu'aurors dès le lendemain de la victoire. D'ailleurs, Thomas avait eu une jolie promotion pour l'occasion.

Le cinquième jour après la bataille, le 14 mai, ne fut pas gaspillé en promenade sans but. Voulant agir vite et bien, les nouveaux maitres du ministère avaient décidé de récompenser les combattants de la bataille du ministère. Hermione s'attendait à une représentation relativement semblable à celle où elle avait été naturalisée irlandaise. Sans grande originalité, elle décida de revêtir à nouveau la robe vert irlandais qu'Albert avait fait tailler à ses mesures lors de la première cérémonie. La différence était que cette remise de médaille se ferait au ministère et non plus dans la base des rebelles. N'ayant convenu avec aucun de ses amis de modalités de voyage, Hermione décida de transplaner au dernier moment. Pour s'assurer d'être tranquille, elle choisit de réapparaitre sur le côté Ouest où se trouvait encore l'ouverture béante pratiquée par les rebelles pour pénétrer le ministère de force.

Quand elle put reprendre son souffle après avoir ressenti une énième fois la compression désagréable due au transplanage, la jeune fille constata qu'elle se trouvait nez à nez avec un petit bonhomme chauve.

- Monsieur Finnighan ? fit-elle finalement.

- Mademoiselle _Seagull_ ! Je suis ravi de vous voir. s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lui serrant la main d'une poigne vigoureuse. Si on m'avait dit que je vous verrais aujourd'hui. continua-t-il extatique. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et pensa qu'il devait l'avoir attendu ici pendant un moment. La présence d'un gobelet vide et de mégots de cigarettes confirmèrent son impression.

- Je n'ai nulle envie de répondre à un journaliste monsieur Finnighan. coupa poliment la jeune fille.

- Il n'est pas question d'entretien. Je… les mots semblaient se coller à son palais. Chose étonnante de la part d'un journaliste aussi volubile que le petit chauve.

- Même si vous me payez bien, cela va de soit. trancha-t-elle pensant trouver la cause de son trouble.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Hermione confirma d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Le petit homme se renfrogna un peu mais ne fit pas mouvement.

- Il y a autre chose monsieur Finnighan ? interrogea Hermione devant la curieuse attitude de son interlocuteur.

- Je dois vous remercier pour avoir sauvé ma fille l'autre jour.

- Votre fille. répéta Hermione considérant le journaliste avec stupeur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un reporteur puisse avoir une vie privée. Leurs déboires avec Rita Skeeter l'avait peu inclinée à rechercher la présence de cette engeance.

- Je n'ai jamais vécu avec elle ou sa mère, mais oui. Elle était dans le sous-sol du ministère quand vous y êtes entrée. Comme pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas pour dénicher une exclusivité, il exhiba une photo récente d'une jeune fille assez commune. Néanmoins, il était facile de constater la ressemblance entre le père et sa fille. Hermione fut touchée par son attitude. Il indiqua une jolie enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Finnighan précisa qu'i s'agissait de sa petite-fille, Ellie. En sauvant la mère, Hermione venait de simplifier l'avenir des Finnighan.

- Préparez-vous à noter. lança à brule pourpoint la jeune fille. Le petit homme sembla pris au dépourvu et eut quelque peine à extraire un carnet et une plume ensorcelée de son manteau.

Hermione raconta alors comment s'était déroulée sa journée, elle n'omit aucun détail de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, elle rendit à chacun sa place et son rôle dans l'intervention, que ce soit pour défendre le ministère ou pour le prendre. Le journaliste paru surpris de constater que Seagull ne blâmait en aucun cas les défenseurs. Ils n'avaient fait que leur devoir trancha-t-elle lorsque Finnighan s'inquiété de cette position. Elle espérait que le reporteur rendrait évident sa volonté de mettre fin aux tensions. Des innocents se trouvaient dans chaque camp. Une fois que les responsables étaient hors d'état de nuire, il fallait songer à la réconciliation. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son compte-rendu, Hermione vit une larme couler sur la joue du journaliste.

- Je vous ai choqué ? s'enquit-elle vivement.

- Non, ému. répondit-il sur un ton d'une touchante sincérité. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous venez de me dire. On sent que vous souhaitez apaiser les tensions. Hermione fut rassurée, son interlocuteur avait pris la mesure de son histoire.

- Les seuls vainqueurs, continua la jeune fille, se sont tous les sorciers irlandais.

D'un sourire, _Seagull_ lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle se rende à la cérémonie. Le reporteur s'inclina la remerciant encore et lui assura que cette remise de médaille ne pouvait avoir lieu sans "Lady _Seagull_". D'un geste emphatique, il lui ouvrit le passage et la suivit au travers des murailles du ministère. Á l'intérieur, il y avait de petits groupes qui visitaient les lieux des combats dont on disait qu'ils avaient été acharnés. Par devers elle, Hermione pensa qu'il y aurait bientôt plus d'anciens de cette bataille que de véritables combattants. Quelques uns murmurèrent sur son passage, ou entreprirent de lui parler, chaque fois, d'un mouvement impérieux, Finnighan faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Néanmoins, pour ne pas paraitre pimbêche, la jeune fille adressait un signe cordial à ceux que le petit bonhomme dispersait. Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'eut espérée si elle avait été seule, Hermione parvint dans le hall d'entrée du ministère.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit son arrivée. Manifestement, la foule n'attendait plus que sa venue. D'un coup d'œil rapide sur la pendule du hall, à présent réparée, elle remarqua que sa conversation avec Finnighan l'avait diablement mise en retard.

D'une voix forte, certainement amplifiée par un sort de _sonorus, _Patrick Fitzham entreprit en personne d'énumérer les fais d'armes de la jeune fille et qui occasionnaient la remise de médaille pour ce jour. Il porta sa main sur le cœur et s'inclina devant elle. Elle lui répondit de même.

- Pour tout ceci Lady _Seagull_, nous sommes très honorés de vous remettre l'étoile du courage. Liant le geste à la parole, Patrick épingla une fine broche d'argent représentant une étoile stylisée sur la poitrine de la jeune fille où trônait déjà celle qui signifiait son appartenance aux chevaliers d'Arthur.

- C'est moi qui suis honorée d'avoir pu combattre avec de si vaillants sorciers et sorcières. Á dire vrai, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour la victoire. répondit-elle. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement salua cette sincère humilité.

Hermione dût se soumettre à une série d'accolade de la part de chacun des chefs de clan irlandais. Heureusement, on lui fit grâce de subir le même traitement de la part de ses pairs. Á n'en pas douter, la jeune fille n'aurait pas survécue à tant d'obligations. Le reste de la cérémonie fut consacrée aux personnes qui avaient été mortellement touchées ou rendues invalides. Le public fut moins enclin à la liesse et Hermione put tranquillement s'installer auprès de son ami Albert.

- Alors, heureuse ? lui glissa-t-il doucement.

- Une de plus. répondit-elle soucieuse.

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas être promue chevalier de haut-rang ? s'amusa l'historien interprétant le ton de son amie. La voyant rougir, il sut qu'il avait touché juste, et s'en amusa beaucoup.

- Je sais que c'est une distinction réservée aux plus grands éclats. se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Surtout, cela t'aurait intégré au niveau des chefs de clan. ironisa l'historien. Tu comprends pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas promue ?

La jeune fille dut accepter de reconnaitre qu'elle avait manqué d'humilité sur cette question. Néanmoins, il n'était pas encore interdit de rêver. La moue qui accompagnait cette réflexion fit rire joyeusement Albert bientôt rejoint par Hermione. Enfin, la cérémonie s'acheva. Un cocktail était proposé, mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de se trouver obligée de raconter ses souvenirs. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement sans saluer personne.

**"§§§"**

Ce soir-là, elle transplana à Derrycarna. Elle en portait le nom mais ne connaissait pas les lieux. Le cottage qui avait faillit leur couter la vie était à présent reconstruit. Sur la boite aux lettres était inscrit "La Mouette". Hermione fut touchée que le nouveau ministère lui ait offert ces lieux en même temps que le titre. Sans rien avoir demandé, elle avait un lieu qui lui était réservé.

L'intérieur de l'habitation coquette était désespérément vide. Hermione savait n'avoir pas la possibilité de le remplir dès à présent, et elle le regrettait. Quoique. se dit-elle. Finalement, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. La journée était loin d'être achevée, elle pouvait se rendre chez quelques artisans magiques locaux pour se fournir en tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Rapidement, elle fit le tour de sa propriété. Le rez-de-jardin s'articulait autour du patio qu'elle connaissait déjà. Sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine ouverte largement sur la salle que l'on pouvait atteindre plus rapidement par la porte située face à l'entrée. Sur la droite, la porte donnait sur un salon doublé d'une bibliothèque malheureusement vide. Pour marquer symboliquement sa possession des lieux, Hermione tira de sa bourse magique une partie de ses manuels. Du moins ceux qu'elle jugeait à présent les moins utiles. En effet, la jeune fille connaissait parfaitement _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, ou son _Traité de sortilège_ de premier cycle, son _Traité de Potions_ était devenu obsolète depuis que Jack lui avait fourni un _Index des potions utiles_ que les aurors employaient habituellement, de même son _Manuel de Runes avancées_, avait été remplacé par un catalogue bien plus pointu par Albert. Hermione avait l'impression de se dépouiller des derniers lambeaux de son ancienne vie. Pour parfaire l'ensemble, elle plaça bien en évidence l'un des portraits qu'elle possédait de Ron Weasley. Ceci fait, elle parti à la découverte de l'étage. Il s'y trouvait deux chambres parfaitement éclairées et un grenier au chien assis clos de planches qu'elle avait déjà remarqué lors de sa première visite. En tout et pour tout, il lui fallait pas moins d'une table et quatre chaises pour la salle, voire un buffet pour compléter les deux grands placards. Elle devrait aussi ajouter un peu d'électroménager dans la cuisine. Le salon nécessitait au moins deux fauteuils et une petite table, sans parler des luminaires divers. L'étage tolérerait un second lit, il en restait un d'une place dans la plus petite des chambres. Il n'y avait ni commode ni armoire, à l'exception d'une vieille qui se trouvait couverte de poussière dans le grenier. Cependant, les chambres disposaient de placards divisés en penderies et rangements. Ce qui se révéla être une bonne nouvelle. Ayant dressé la liste de ses besoins et vérifié l'état de ses finances, Hermione pu partir accomplir ses achats.

Comme elle ne connaissait pas le secteur, elle entreprit de rejoindre le bourg magique à pied, à travers champs. La nature était splendide en ce mois de mai. Tout était vert, les plantes atteindraient prochainement leur maturité et les fruits commençaient à murir. Les fleurs odorantes écloses parfumaient l'air alentour. La jeune fille se senti reposée sur ces terres.

Elle erra dans l'entrepôt d'un ensorceleur de meubles et lui commanda lave-linge et lave-vaisselle en premier lieu. Il était à son sens vital de prévoir le maximum de confort, et laver à la main n'appartenait pas à sa notion du confort. Puis elle compléta l'ensemble d'un réfrigérateur et d'une cuisinière. Ensuite, elle se laissa tenter par un lit en merisier d'une facture plutôt simple, elle y adjoint une grande commode. La salle fut meublée d'une belle table de style élisabéthain paradoxalement plutôt légère, sans surcharge de sculpture. Elle fut livrée avec ses chaises et son buffet un peu moins élégant. Hermione fit son deuil du dépouillement volontaire de sa salle à manger. L'artisan avait tant insisté pour lui fournir presque gratuitement le meuble qu'il eut été indécent de refuser. Par contre, la jeune fille fut intraitable en ce qui concernait son salon. Elle ne voulait que des fauteuils de cuir de style club et une table basse en acajou aux pieds tournés délicatement. Enfin, elle acheta une console pour remplacer celle du patio qui avait disparue. Satisfaite de ses choix, elle paya la commande et la livraison à la secrétaire de l'artisan. Discrètement, elle lui demanda où elle pourrait se procurer les divers objets de décoration qui lui manquaient encore. La femme lui indiqua deux boutiques à quelques distances qui avaient une bonne réputation. Hermione la remercia chaleureusement et prit congé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione fit le bilan de sa décoration. Quelques lampes sur pied ou à poser donneront la lumière nécessaire à son intérieur. Une petite pendule serait utile, elle en avait acquis une à poser qui finirait probablement sur la commode de sa chambre. Elle avait eu quelques peines à trouver un poste radio moldu qu'elle entendait ensorceler pour pouvoir profiter de la musique. Et, alors qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement l'intention de meubler ses murs, elle était entrée dans une galerie d'art où un paysagiste faisait exposition. Dans le fatras de tableaux parfois d'un goût douteux, elle avait trouvé une petite sanguine représentant le port de Cork et une aquarelle qui aurait pu être le Derry ou tout autre endroit à proximité.

Hermione avait goût un avantage de sa popularité toute neuve. Chaque artisan ou commerçant avait insisté pour livrer lui-même les achats de la jeune fille. Elle rentrait donc d'un pas léger, allégée cependant d'une très grande partie de ses économies. Mais à vrai dire, elle n'en avait cure. Seul le plaisir qu'elle prendrait à loger quelques jours chez elle l'intéressait. Sur le chemin du retour, elle acheta tout de même de quoi se restaurer pour les trois jours suivants. Par bonheur, elle serait livrée dès le lendemain matin et n'aurait à passer qu'une nuit dans des conditions de confort limitées.

Le 17 mai, troisième jour de villégiature au calme dans la campagne irlandaise, Hermione, installée sur une chaise de jardin découverte dans un appentis, profitait de sa propriété champêtre. Le premier matin elle s'était rendue compte que le jardin était plutôt un parc ceinturé de hauts murs. Une petite maison de gardien contrôlait l'entrée des visiteurs. Deux appentis conservaient à l'abri, l'un du mobilier de jardin, l'autre des balais magiques et autres accessoires de sport.

La silhouette de Patrick Fitzham se découpa dans les frondaisons. Derrière-lui se tenaient deux aurors assurant sa sécurité. Hermione se dit qu'a priori, le ministre ne serait pas en danger avec elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que certains pouvaient sérieusement penser qu'elle représentait une menace. Elle se leva pour serrer la main de son illustre visiteur. Elle ignorait cependant comment il avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

Le contenu de la discussion surpris grandement la jeune fille. Le ministre s'était déplacé pour la mettre très officiellement en vacances. En dehors de quelques réunions dues à son statut de chevalier de l'ordre d'Arthur, elle n'aurait rien de particulier à faire. Elle pourrait donc profiter au mieux de sa nouvelle propriété. Au moins jusqu'au 10 septembre suivant. Hermione songea qu'elle pouvait se rendre au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Harry et voir à nouveau Harry, Sirius, Ron, Ginny et Molly. Elle se ravisa néanmoins. Si elle s'y rendait, elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à revenir en Irlande, elle le savait.

* * *

[1] Queen "Sail away sweet sister", from _Game,_1980.


	20. Chap 19 : L'heure des comptes

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux remarques sont incluses au prologue.  
J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira. Vous aurez remarqué que le "cycle irlandais" se trouve inclus entre "Time for reponsabilities" et "Time to pay" (celui-ci).  
Comme quoi, les auteurs ne sont pas toujours brouillons.

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. 19 : L'heure des comptes.**

Les vacances passèrent tranquillement comme lui avait prophétisé Patrick Fitzham. Hermione passait son temps entre Derrycarna et Cork. Soit qu'elle reçut ses amis chez elle, soit qu'elle les rejoignit en ville. Elle s'était décidée de ne pas reprendre contact avec Molly Weasley. Cela aurait été trop dur de refuser à nouveau de les revoir. Par contre, elle avait hébergé l'ambassadeur Albert Durillon pendant de longues semaines. Ensemble, ils avaient parcourus une bonne partie du comté, à pied ou en vélo. Hermione qui était née dans une famille de moldue avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à en faire étant enfant et elle n'avait jamais cessé de pratiquer. C'était un moyen de transport pratique et simple d'emploi. Surtout, ils pouvaient se promener discrètement. Du moins dès que l'historien eut admis qu'il pouvait endosser des vêtements moldus l'espace d'une journée.

Au cours du mois de juillet, ce furent Sarah et Sean qui s'installèrent avec leurs enfants, une partie dans le cottage, le reste dans des tentes. Les deux aînés avaient presque le même âge qu'Hermione, les trois cadets se répartissaient entre 9 e 13 ans. Les visiteurs aimaient à flâner dans les espaces ouverts des campagnes irlandaises. Il ne fut cependant pas question de faire du vélo avec ces sang-purs. Le parc était assez grand pour que les adolescents puissent s'occuper sans être gênés par les plus jeunes. Bien qu'elle n'eut qu'un an de plus que l'ainé des O'Connell, Hermione se sentait plus proche de ses parents. Probablement parce qu'elle avait fait équipe avec Sean pendant plusieurs semaines.

En août, Hermione fit un effort considérable pour obliger Kelly à abandonner ses livres. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Elle-même ayant singulièrement étoffé sa propre bibliothèque au cours des semaines écoulées. Mais elle considérait avec raison que son ancien équipier avait largement le niveau pour être auror. Sous la direction de Roger Spencer et John Vangard, la jeune fille avait suivi une formation tout à fait comparable. Á son sens, Kelly O'Rourke était une recrue de qualité et le ministère irlandais de la magie ne pouvait pas véritablement pinailler après les pertes subies, les purges et autres désistements qui avaient suivies la chute de O'Connell.

Néanmoins, Kelly regretta de s'être installé à Derrycarna. Il devait rester deux semaines et en passa trois à suer sang et eau. Au lieu de se plonger dans ses livres, le jeune homme fut soumis à un entrainement intensif que lui avait préparé son ancienne chef de groupe. Hermione y trouvait deux avantages. Le premier de former au mieux son ancien élève, et le second de se préparer elle-même à son prochain départ. La jeune fille y consacrait autant d'énergie qu'elle était sans nouvelles de Molly, de Sirius, d'Albert et de Jack. Cela la mettait d'une humeur exécrable. Parfois elle en oubliait de mesurer sa force et projetait son élève un peu plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sans mal toutefois.

Son ami Thomas O'Maley n'avait pas osé accepter d'invitation au cottage, mais ils se croisaient souvent au ministère. Il était devenu l'adjoint du chef des aurors. Á ce poste Patrick Fitzham avait eut la finesse de nommer James Dewitt. Le duo avait restructuré leur service en tentant d'extraire le plus diplomatiquement possible tous les éléments peu fiables. L'alchimie entre les nouveaux maîtres du ministère et les aurors ralliés semblait prendre et donner de bons résultats.

Le jour anniversaire de Harry, elle ne voulu rencontrer personne. La veille, elle annula tous les rendez-vous qu'elle avait pris à Cork. Son statut de chevalier lui imposait bien plus de contraintes qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. _Seagull_ devait intervenir dans toutes les décisions impliquant la communauté de Derrycarna. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas le seul membre de l'ordre dans ce secteur. Un vieux lord et son fils géraient la ville voisine et l'aidaient dans son apprentissage. Mais en tant que Lady of Derrycarna, elle seule avait autorité en matière de justice magique pour les délits mineurs, elle devait gérer les patentes des artisans et s'assurer que la représentation de son village soit démocratiquement élue. En cas de carence, elle serait responsable. Au moindre inconvénient, à la plus petite des incartades, les habitants se tournaient vers elle. Quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Les premiers temps furent un peu difficiles, puis les gens s'habituèrent à elle et son bizutage achevé ses nuits redevinrent normales. Il était naturel, pensait-elle, qu'ils aient la volonté de constater comment je me sors de mes obligations. En contrepartie de ses efforts, ses concitoyens l'invitaient souvent à partager un diner ou simplement une tasse de thé. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes extrêmement sympathiques dont un apothicaire qui lui donna nombre de conseils en potion. Surtout, passé les premiers jours, personne ne la regardait plus comme une bête curieuse. Á Cork ou dans le reste du pays, elle était avant tout _Seagull_ l'héroïne irlandaise, à Derrycarna, elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille normale que les jeunes hommes courtisaient et que les vieilles dames réprimandaient en la voyant habillée en moldue. De temps à autre, elle était obligée de se rendre au ministère pour diverses questions pratiques, souvent à la demande de l'un de ses concitoyens, ou pour défendre ses administrés contre des exigences de l'administration. En règle générale, Hermione se déplaçait pour rien ou pour qu'on lui propose des dessous-de-table. C'était une autre chose qui avait tendance à l'énerver profondément. Quand cela se produisait, elle espérait pouvoir repartir au plus vite dans son époque pour ne plus avoir à gérer ces problèmes.

**"§§§"**

Pour l'heure, la jeune fille vit arriver dans son jardin encore un peu négligé trois silhouettes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues. "Revoilà les embêtements" pensa-t-elle en reposant son livre sur la table de jardin. Elle se redressa un peu pour les recevoir, mais ne poussa pas l'obligeance jusqu'à se lever. Albert fut le premier à se pencher sur elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue, il fut rapidement suivi par Sean, Thomas considéra que lui serrer la main était plus correct. La jeune fille s'en amusa.

- Si je ne t'avais vu avec cette très jolie fille l'autre fois, je jurerais que tu as peur des femmes. riait-elle. Crains-tu quelque maladie ?

- Voici en guise d'excuse. Il répéta les gestes de ces prédécesseurs.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là et que manifestement ce n'était pas un hasard, Hermione entendait bien savoir pourquoi ils étaient venus. Le calendrier indiquait le 7 septembre et il lui restait encore trois jours avant son départ programmé.

- Vos vacances sont finies ou vous venez les achever avec moi ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

- Tu croyais rester cacher longtemps ici ? ricana Albert.

Hermione dut admettre qu'elle les attendait plus ou moins. Elle espérait cependant qu'ils seraient venus plus tard et plus nombreux.

- Où sont Kelly, Brian, James et Josep ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Brian est tout prêt et nous attend, Kelly est occupé avec ses examens, James n'a pas pu trouver de temps libre étant donné que son directeur-adjoint à lui-même prit sa journée. Thomas était devenu subitement aussi rouge que les cheveux de Sean. Enfin, Josep n'a toujours pas quitté le centre de rééducation. répondit Sean.

- Il est temps, je pense. commença Albert en direction d'Hermione. D'un hochement de tête elle acquiesça et décida de se lever.

- Laissez-moi le temps de ranger un peu avant. les pria-t-elle.

Personne ne vit d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle laisse son cottage dans le meilleur état possible ne sachant quand elle pourrait y revenir. Ranger quelques livres, tirer quelques draps, vider réfrigérateurs et poubelles n'avait jamais paru si bref. Chaque fois qu'une corvée s'achevait, la jeune fille ressentait un pincement au cœur terrible. Ce cottage était sa première vraie maison d'adulte. Cela comptait énormément à ses yeux. Une fois que tout fut fait, et vérifié trois ou quatre fois, elle dût admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas retarder plus son départ. En sortant, Hermione eut un dernier regard vers le cottage et dévala l'allée qui conduisait à l'entrée du parc. Sean la rattrapa vivement et l'arrêta en posant son épaisse main sur son épaule.

- Nous n'allons pas transplaner. lui fit-il.

- Je… balbutia-t-elle. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un du ministère puisse s'assurer de l'entretient de ma… maison… pendant que je serais absente. implora-t-elle presque. Sean parut un instant surpris, puis il la regarda avec un regard d'une grande sollicitude.

- J'ai déjà un nom, rassures-toi.

- Merci, je ne voudrais pas laisser tout ceci à l'abandon.

Sean O'Connell fit un bilan de se qu'il adviendrait de son domaine et de ses administrés durant son absence. Comme le domaine avait été ôté du patrimoine du ministère, il y serait rattaché jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un reviennent avec des documents prouvant son appartenance à sa famille. Le titre est héréditaire car cela permet de faire des économies au ministère lui précisa-t-il. Les chevaliers agissent gratuitement contrairement aux agents qu'il devrait nommer à leur place. Hermione s'amusa de ses considérations et pensa que c'était une excuse bien mince.

Puis son ancien équipier lui expliqua que les combats et les diverses exactions de l'ancien ministère avaient concourus à créer des situations très difficiles. Certains étaient des invalides de guerre, d'autres des conjoints dépendants sans ressources, des enfants étaient orphelins. Dès qu'ils avaient su qu'elle se trouvait à Derrycarna, le ministère avait cherché quelqu'un qui serait à même d'assurer la surveillance et l'entretien du cottage. Ainsi, ils avaient contacté une certaine Annabella Raferty, âgée de 79 ans, elle était veuve depuis une dizaine d'années et son fils unique avait été tué par les mangemorts en Angleterre l'année précédente. C'était un agent des forces internationales de sécurité magique l'organisation à présent dirigée par Jack Longton. Hermione très satisfaite du choix étreignit un instant son ancien équipier en signe de reconnaissance. Le chef de clan eut un sourire contrit, il n'était pas plus heureux du départ de la jeune fille. Il lui fit relâcher son étreinte et la conduisit vers le second des appentis. Déjà, Brian chevauchait un balai, Albert en tenait un autre à la main.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère. cria Hermione hors d'elle. Jamais je ne monterai là-dessus !

- Voyons, Her… _Seagull_, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que de diriger un bateau. rétorqua Albert tout à fait pertinemment.

- Je n'ai jamais su faire de… ça… correctement. répondit-elle en désignant le balai que tenait l'historien.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. lança Sean dans son dos. Tous les services de transport sont désorganisés.

- Tu verras, c'est facile. lança Brian visiblement surexcité par l'idée.

- C'est ce que me disait toujours un de mes amis. C'était le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un passer tant de temps à l'infirmerie.

- Ils ne sont pas doués en balais par chez toi dis-moi. ricana Brian. Il reçut un regard noir se passant de commentaires de la part de la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'elle pensait à Harry Potter. Á cette heure, il n'avait pas encore trois ans. Albert lui assena une rude accolade avant de la prendre à part. S'assurant d'un sort de silence que personne n'entende ses paroles, il adressa ses adieux à la jeune fille. Pour la deuxième fois.

- Hermione, je crois que cette fois, nous ne pourrons nous voir pendant longtemps. Tu sais que tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, Al'. Une larme coulait sur la joue de l'historien. Tu es mon meilleur ami et nous le resterons. Moi, je vais revenir dans mon époque en une seule fois.

- Tu sais, Hermione, je vais devoir les vivre ces quinze ans. Un rictus désagréable se figea sur son visage.

- Et tu ne pourras pas te marier à quelqu'un d'autre plaisanta-t-elle. Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère de ses adieux.

- Que tu crois.

Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment faisant douter les spectateurs quant à l'orientation sexuelle du jeune homme. Finalement, ils se séparèrent.

- On se revoit le 28 octobre 1997 à Pré-au-lard ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Vendu. fit l'historien en lui saisissant la main.

- Tu me feras un bilan des sorties musicales ! ironisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Se fut au tour de Thomas O'Maley de réclamer quelques instants privilégiés. D'un ton qu'il voulait léger, il assena une seule remarque à _Seagull_.

- James, Josep et moi-même avons fait le serment de toujours être fideles à votre engagement my lady. Il s'inclina en guise d'ultime hommage et posa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts en un délicat baisemain.

Enfin, Hermione s'élança vers Sean qui tenait à présent le balai qui lui était destiné. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue en attrapant le dit balai et lui affirma sans rire qu'ils se reverraient bien un jour ou l'autre. En un instant elle était installée sur le balai et commençait à s'éloigner du sol. Après avoir serré les mains de ses compagnons, Brian s'élança à sa suite. Il prit rapidement la direction des opérations, lui signalant de le suivre. Hermione espéra que le voyage ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Le balai n'était décidemment pas un moyen de transport dans lequel elle avait une grande confiance.

**"§§§"**

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis bientôt les heures et Brian ne semblait pas devoir s'arrêter. Avec le temps, Hermione était devenue plus à l'aise avec son engin. Pas au point de se lancer dans les cabrioles qu'affectionnaient Harry ou Ginny, mais suffisamment pour ne pas tomber sous l'influence des bourrasques. Á un moment, la jeune fille avait pensé que son guide voulait lui parler, mais il s'était contenté d'agiter sa baguette. Quand ils survolèrent la première agglomération moldue elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de désillusion. La fois suivante, elle prit sur elle de lâcher une main de son balai pour lancer elle-même le sort. Cela lui paru bien plus simple qu'elle l'avait craint.

Le soir tombait, ils avaient volé presque toute la journée sans faire de pause. L'estomac de la jeune fille criait famine et elle sentait que ses forces déclinaient doucement. Les erreurs de vol devenaient plus nombreuses. Enfin, la mer apparut devant eux et Brian amorça sa descente. Sans discuter, Hermione le suivit, contente que son calvaire s'achève enfin.

Arrivée au sol, elle senti ses jambes flageoler. Entre l'inanition et la fatigue, la probabilité qu'elle s'effondra sur place sans possibilité de se relever était grande. D'ailleurs, elle refusa de bouger tant que Brian ne lui indiquerait pas l'issue du voyage. Depuis son arrivée en Irlande, elle savait qu'elle devrait partir, mais elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée de savoir quand et pour où. Il était grand temps de sans préoccuper, maintenant qu'il était trop tard, pensa-t-elle.

Sans un mot d'explication ni d'excuse, Brian monta une tente et prépara un copieux repas. La jeune fille était étonnée du détachement dont il faisait preuve et de son absence totale de réaction. Elle s'en enquit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il finisse par s'expliquer. Au même titre que les autres, il était triste de voir partir son héroïne, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait tout de sa destination finale et de ses motivations. Ce qui le gênait le plus pourtant était que son père refusa qu'il la suive.

- Je ne peux pas accepter Brian. Tu le sais pertinemment. Après un instant, elle reprit. Et ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi, je ne tr croirais pas une seconde. Le rictus qui barra un fugace instant son visage fit s'arrêter le cœur de son interlocutrice.

- Non, bien sûr. Hermione respira. Mais, je ne serais jamais que le fils de mon père à qui tout le monde obéit. J'aurais voulu lui prouver que je pouvais être quelqu'un sans son aide.

Hermione comprenait les hésitations et les revendications de Brian. Souvent Ron s'était senti blessé de l'attitude de Harry et des gens à son égard. Était-il finalement autre chose que l'ami du survivant ? Ces places de second ne sont pas enviables et Hermione tenta de faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Qu'un jour certainement il aurait l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Mais, ce n'était pas en réalisant des choses stupides ou insensées qui lui permettraient de briller. Il fallait être patient. D'ailleurs, elle-même n'avait jamais voulue être dans la posture dans laquelle il la connaissait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était terminer ses études à Poudlard avec ses amis et trouver un métier, un bon mari. Ces considérations si terre à terre semblèrent redonner pleinement confiance au jeune homme.

- Tant que j'y pense. lança Hermione en croquant dans un sandwich préparé par Brian. Où allons-nous ?

- Dans le Dorset. répondit-il sans plus de précision.

- En bateau, en portoloin, à la nage ? continua-t-elle vaguement inquiète par la réponse qu'il allait donner.

- En balai, évidemment. fit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si il était possible de trouver un moyen plus commode. Hermione soupira, elle avait eut raison d'angoisser. Mais elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et considéra que c'était une formation complémentaire qui n'était pas moins utile que les autres.

La nuit fut très calme. Épuisée par les longues heures de vol, Hermione n'eut aucune peine à trouver le sommeil. Á peine l'évocation de Ron troubla-t-elle quelques instants son repos. Le lendemain, elle était fraiche et dispose pour une longue étape de vol en balai. De son côté, Brian s'était levé très tôt pour s'assurer du parfais fonctionnement des balais. Le moindre défaut ayant des conséquences funestes au-dessus du Chanel.

Malgré ses craintes, le vol qui la conduisit de l'autre côté de la mer se déroula sans aucune mauvaise surprise. Ce fut même un trajet agréable. Par soucis de sécurité, ils ne volaient jamais très haut. Ainsi, ils purent profiter du spectacle des innombrables navires moldus ou sorciers qui croisaient sur l'une des mers les plus fréquentée du globe. Un vent léger faisait voleter les mèches de cheveux encore libres de la jeune fille. Il leur fallut presque 3 heures pour accomplir le voyage. Quand elle aperçut les côtes déchiquetée du Dorset, Hermione se crut un instant à proximité de Douvres. En approchant, elle constata que la pierre qui composait les falaises n'était pas du tout la même. Elle espéra aussi que son transit s'achèverait avec le franchissement de la côte anglaise. Manifestement, Brian avait des ordres différents. Ils continuèrent à descendre le long de la côte, et obliquèrent en direction de l'île de White. Finalement, Brian engagea sa descente arrivés en vue de la ville moldue de Weymouth. Ils survolèrent un peu trop bas au goût de la jeune fille la rade artificielle reliant Weymouth à Portland. Laissant le fort de Nothe sur leur droite, ils obliquèrent vers le lac de Radipole.

**"§§§"**

Au centre de ce qui semblait être un marais vaguement aménagé par les moldus se dressait une étrange construction. Les deux voyageurs se posèrent à proximité. Une voix qu'elle connaissait fit sursauter Hermione. Elle vit s'approcher d'eux Roger Spencer et John Vangard. Hermione resta interdite en voyant ici deux de ses anciens professeurs et équipiers à la fois. Avant de saluer la jeune fille, John Vangard se présenta à Brian et d'une manière un peu brusque lui intima de prendre congé. Vaguement estomaqué, mais ne pouvant s'opposer, le jeune homme se tourna vers _Seagull_ et lui adressa de la main un vague signe d'adieu. D'un coup sec du pied, il fit décoller son balai et s'éloigna rapidement. La manière de faire de ses anciens équipiers ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione qui commença par se plaindre.

- Nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres Hermione. coupa sèchement Roger.

- Tu aurais voulu que l'on te donne du "my lady" ou du "seagull" j'imagine. rallia l'ivrogne. Piquée au vif, la jeune fille n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- J'ai peut-être changé depuis mon départ d'Heuton-Pagnell, mais je reste Hermione, votre équipière !

- Justement. Et tu voulais probablement que je réduise à néant ton incognito en t'appelant par ton prénom devant ton jeune guide ? lança Roger d'autant plus acerbe qu'il avait vu juste.

- Á moi aussi ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. éluda la jeune fille en guise de reddition.

Hermione entreprit de descendre enfin de son balai et serra les mains tendues de ses compagnons. D'une manière assez surprenante, elle était très satisfaite de retrouver des gens qui la connaissaient avant qu'elle ne devienne l'icône de la rébellion irlandaise. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblants ni de fausse déférence. Bien au contraire, John s'empressa de lancer un sort informulé de saucisson pour constater ses réflexes. La jeune fille parvint à l'éviter mais tomba contre l'attaque de Roger. La prise de contact était décidément très rude. Une fois les constatations effectuées, John tendit une main secourable à son élève.

- Tu as plutôt bien progressée pendant ton séjour linguistique. fit-il à Hermione qu'il aidait à relever.

- Linguistique ? J'aurais préféré. répondit-elle.

- Parce que tu as fait autre chose que prendre l'accent de là-bas ? ironisa l'ancien auror.

Hermione se rappela qu'elle vivait en Irlande depuis le mois de février, qu'ils étaient en septembre et qu'inconsciemment son anglais avait dû se teinter de l'argot et de l'accent des gens qu'elle avait fréquenté. Elle espérait juste que cela ne se sentirait pas trop. Roger posa une main sur son épaule et lui assura, sans rire, que son petit accent lui donnait un peu plus de charme. Il insinua qu'elle avait certainement autant affaiblit par ce moyen les rangs des aurors irlandais que par le combat. Ce qui ne plut pas une seconde à la jeune fille qui se récria, affirmant qu'elle n'avait que faire des conquêtes. Elle laissa sa colère se répandre quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une boutade.

- Nous sommes où exactement ? demanda-t-elle encore renfrognée. J'ai vu Weymouth mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux dire.

- Le ministère vient de faire construire cette horreur. répondit John en désignant du pouce le bâtiment qui se dressait derrière lui.

Il s'agissait d'un ensemble de deux grands blocs de béton rectangulaires reliés par une allée couverte balisée par une double colonnade. Un mélange de style élisabéthain et grégorien n'avait pas amélioré l'ensemble. L'austère côtoyait une forme étonnante de baroque dans un amalgame douteux.

- Ils ont appelé ça, "Maison de la Mémoire". cracha John.

- En mémoire de quoi ont-ils monté ce… truc ? s'enquit la jeune fille qui n'était pas plus convaincue par l'ensemble. Elle lui préférait mille fois son petit cottage cosy.

- Á ton avis. demanda Roger lui aussi peu convaincu. Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance bien qu'elle eut une idée.

- Sur la droite, la salle réservée aux victimes de tu-sais-qui, et à gauche la salle pour les combattants du ministère, avec une joli représentation du "survivant" Harry Potter. Hermione se tordit la bouche en entendant parler d'une "jolie représentation". D'instinct elle craignit le pire. D'ailleurs, une statue en hommage d'Harry n'avait rien à faire du côté réservé au ministère.

- Et Dumbledore a laissé faire ça ? Je veux dire, à propos de Harry. fit Hermione.

- On ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Ce sont les parents moldus du survivant qui ont insisté pour que l'on construise ce machin à la gloire de leur rejeton.

Hermione resta bouche bée quand elle découvrit les origines de l'hideuse construction. D'une certaine manière l'ensemble correspondait aux goûts des Dursley. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment ces gens-là qui refusaient tellement le monde sorcier pouvaient avoir changé à ce point de comportement. Son rôle dans cette évolution ne lui parvint que de très loin et elle préféra ne pas entendre sa conscience lui affirmer qu'elle s'était probablement bien trompée en intervenant dans son passé. Le mieux était encore de visiter les lieux puisqu'ils étaient sur place. D'ailleurs, Hermione se doutait bien que sa présence ici n'avait d'autre sens. Elle soupçonna Dumbledore de vouloir la prévenir des dangers de son intervention. Cela ressemblait aux habitudes du directeur de Poudlard en tout cas. Elle s'élança en direction de la "maison de la mémoire" mais une main la retint.

- Tu es en Angleterre petite-fille. lui dit John.

- Il va falloir changer de pratiques. continua Roger. Nous avons des vêtements plus adaptés à ta nature _mademoiselle. _Il lui tendit une robe de sorcière parfaitement pliée et lui désigna un bouquet d'arbres sur leur droite. Un sort de désillusion devrait suffire à éloigner les importuns. précisa-t-il.

La jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Elle repassait sous le contrôle du "Sleepin' Chess" et se conformerait à leurs ordres. D'ailleurs, ces changements vestimentaires lui permettraient de rompre avec _Seagull_ d'une manière radicale. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle compléta la sobre tenue de sorcière, une robe sombre par un chignon serré qui la vieillissait nettement. Elle paraissait avoir plus près de 25-30 ans que ses 17 ans. Qu'elle avait depuis 2 ans bientôt puisqu'elle était arrivée dans cette réalité en novembre 1981 et qu'ils arrivaient déjà au mois de septembre 1983. Plus traditionnellement apprêtée, Hermione se dirigea vers ses deux compagnons. Á son approche, John ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. La chevelure châtain très clair, que l'on nommerait plus idéalement blond cendré, de la jeune fille acceptait désormais docilement d'être coiffée et tenait bien en place. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle avait totalement perdu les traits encore un peu flous de l'adolescence, Hermione était devenue une très belle femme. Mince, élancée aux traits fins et doux, sans qu'elle en prenne véritablement conscience, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille encore enfant que Olaf Thorsthon avait rencontré un soir de novembre. D'un geste léger, Hermione repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, ce qui lui permit de masquer un sourire de satisfaction.

- Allons-y. fit-elle d'une voix forte. Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi peut ressembler l'intérieur de cette… chose.

Sans attendre l'accord de ses compagnons, elle s'élança vers la "maison de la mémoire". Les deux agents du "Sleepin' Chess" évoquaient deux cerbères prêts à en découdre avec n'importe quel intrus un peu velléitaire. La colonnade relevait sur les futs tous les noms des personnes victimes des mangemorts, la date de leur décès et leurs professions. La façon de faire rappela à la jeune fille les monuments aux morts des moldus. Mais elle ne trouva pas l'attention émouvante pour autant. Bien au contraire, cela était à son sens mal venu. Pour se garder le meilleur pour la fin, Hermione se dirigea d'abord vers la partie réservée aux sorciers du commun. Elle ne comprenait pas cette distinction entre les victimes d'un même assassin. En dehors de la considération politique évidemment. Si elle avait dû réaliser ce genre de monument, elle n'aurait jamais scindé en deux groupes les noms des victimes de Jedusor. Mais elle n'était pas au ministère et celui-ci avait voulu mettre en valeur sa résistance contre le mage noir. Ce qui était un peu usurpé.

Dans la salle carrée, Hermione ne vit personne. Les murs étaient recouverts des noms des victimes, tout comme la colonnade. Mais des livres d'or magiques permettaient de lire les remarques des familles et des amis. Les anonymes avaient aussi laissé leur impressions sur d'autres livres. De grandes fresques magiques chapeautaient l'ensemble et tentaient de décrire l'ascension du mage noir. L'impression de mauvais goût s'installa durablement. La jeune fille fit rapidement volte-face ne trouvant aucun intérêt à l'ensemble. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers l'autre pavillon. La surprise fut grande.

Autant l'espace réservé aux anonymes était vide, autant celui consacré à Harry et aux agents du ministère était plein de visiteurs. Au centre de la pièce trônait une statue monumentale représentant un homme mur portant dans ses bras un enfant au front barré d'un éclair. Hermione resta interdite devant l'incongruité de ce qu'elle voyait. Une petite plaque de cuivre gravée indiquait aux pieds de la statue : "Le ministre emportant vers un abri sûr le jeune survivant".

Hermione avait déjà rencontré des manœuvres manifestes du ministère pour accaparer les vertus de Harry, voire pour le décrédibiliser, mais dans le cas présent, elle dut reconnaitre qu'ils avaient fait très fort.

Elle observait encore la représentation ubuesque lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait s'éleva tout près d'elle. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put déterminer qu'elle était la personne qui se rattachait à cette voix. Dans l'espoir de recouvrer la mémoire au plus vite, elle tendit l'oreille et espionna la conversation du nouveau venu.

- … et alors j'ai dit au ministre "cher ami, cela ne serait pas bon pour mon image d'être un héros adulé. Faites donc une statue à votre effigie. Moi, je saurais que j'ai sauvé le jeune Harry Potter, c'est suffisant. Des interjections d'admiration fusèrent de droite et de gauche à l'évocation de Harry Potter.

La conversation du jeune homme continua sur le même genre d'inepties. Selon ses dires, il aurait été capable d'arrêter à lui seul une bonne moitié des mangemorts. Il s'en était même fallut de peu qu'il soit contraint de s'attaquer au mage noir en personne.

- Mais ce pauvre garçon aura à payer toute sa vie mon manque de réaction. fit-il sur un ton contrit manifestement sur-joué. Jamais Gilderoy Lokhart ne pourra se pardonner cet échec.

Ce fut l'éclair. Évidemment, seul le futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal d'Hermione pouvait avoir autant de fatuité. Ce n'était pas encore le bellâtre apprêté qu'elle croiserait lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il était certainement plus attirant au naturel. Plus jeune aussi d'une bonne quinzaine d'année, il ne paraissait pas en avoir plus de 25 ou 30. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle se remémorait son apparence ultérieure, Hermione se demanda en quoi il était charmant. Mais, il exhibait déjà cependant le fameux sourire qui lui vaudrait tant de récompense de la part du magazine "Sorcière Hebdo". La jeune fille se souvint pourquoi toutes les filles craquaient devant lui. Elle était, comme toutes les autres femmes qui entouraient le jeune homme, sous son charme alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il mentait de bout en bout.

- Il y a quelques semaines, lors de mes vacances en Irlande, j'ai aidé une de mes amies très chères. reprit Gilderoy. Tout le monde la connait sous le pseudonyme _Seagull_, mais entre nous j'utilise bien sur son vrai prénom. Il se tut, attendant que son auditoire se pâme un peu plus devant ces affirmations stupides. Mais je ne vous le dirais pas. Il agrémenta son intervention d'un clin d'œil complice.

- On dit qu'elle est très forte. Intervint un homme d'un certain âge qui semblait bien moins convaincu que son épouse qui s'empressa de lui donner un virulent coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce qui lui arracha un cri étouffé.

- Les irlandais ont de la valeur, mais, comparés à nous autre anglais. commença-t-il avant qu'un rire entendu ne gagne l'ensemble des spectateurs. Vraiment, c'est un acteur-né, pensa Hermione mi-amusée, mi-agacée par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Vous lui avez appris votre fameux tour de lévitation ? questionna une petite voix.

- Celui qui m'a permis de soulever le "Royal Oak" ? bien entendu. répondit le jeune homme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Que s'est-il vraiment passé en mai en Irlande ? intervint une nouvelle voix de femme.

- Quand je suis arrivé, les irlandais peinaient à la tâche. Je leur ai donc dit qu'il fallait absolument s'en prendre directement au ministère. Je me suis d'abord opposé à _Seagull_ mais après une soirée chez moi, elle s'était totalement ralliée à mon avis. Un nouveau clin d'œil complice vint ponctuer cette affirmation.

De nouveau un rire entendu emplit la salle. Hermione bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Lokhart allait bien trop loin dans ses mensonges. Elle défit son chignon et libéra une longue queue de cheval nouée du lien offert par Albert. D'un pas leste, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme à qui elle fit la bise prestement.

- Gilderoy, comment allez-vous ? fit-elle avec un fort accent irlandais. Depuis quand ne nous sommes nous plus vus ?

- Je devrais vous connaitre madame ? balbutia-t-il.

- Voyons, Gilderoy, n'avons-nous pas été intimes ? Le dernier mot fut prononcé, étouffé directement dans le creux de l'oreille de l'intéressé qui rougissait à présent.

- C'est que, j'ai eut le bonheur d'avoir nombre de conquêtes, et ne m'en voulez pas madame, je ne me souviens pas de vous. Le public tout autant que l'intéressé demeurait abasourdi par la tournure de la conversation.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit une petite fille d'à peu près 11 ans qui semblait moins sensible au charme de Lokhart que les autres.

- Lady of Derrycarna. répondit avec douceur Hermione qui prit la main de la petite fille qu'elle serra d'une délicate et très aristocratique poignée de main.

- Mais tout le monde m'appelle _Seagull_. termina-t-elle en se redressant et en lançant un regard mauvais en direction du menteur compulsif.

Á quelques pas derrière, John et Roger qui attendaient de voir comment s'achèverait l'affrontement, se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Lokhart. Sincèrement, ils le plaignaient. Les gens qui avaient pu entendre la réflexion d'Hermione la regardait d'un air suspicieux et l'échange ne penchait pas nécessairement en faveur de la jeune fille. Cependant, son accent irlandais troublait manifestement certains des auditeurs, en général masculins.

- My lady, intervint Roger en se précipitant à son aide. Laissez donc ce pauvre garçon. Que pourrait-il contre la légendaire _Seagull_ ?

- Vous avez raison monsieur le duc. répondit-elle aimablement en forçant encore un peu son accent. Je ne suis ici qu'en visite diplomatique et je pensais que le ministère anglais aurait caché ces petits imbéciles. Ce fut au tour de John d'entrer dans le jeu de la jeune fille.

- Madame, je suis navré, mes aurors seront punis pour cette négligence. fit-il en appuyant sa phrase d'une courbette rapide.

L'auditoire paraissait soumis au sort de stupéfixion. Personne ne bougeait plus et tous semblaient pendus aux lèvres des trois nouveaux arrivants. Hermione voulait que Gilderoy Lokhart perde rapidement cette mauvaise habitude de mentir sur son dos. De son côté, Lokhart paraissait totalement décomposé. Ses racontars étaient percés à jour et il ignorait si la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui était vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être. Le secours vint de l'extérieur. Une voix profonde fit presque trembler les murs.

- _Seagull_, par Merlin que je sois damné si ce n'est pas elle. Une espèce de géant occultait une grande partie de la porte et se dirigeait à présent vers la jeune fille. Il prit une main de _Seagull_ qu'il serra entre les siennes. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues glabres. Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré la personne qui la congratulait à présent chaleureusement.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda la jeune fille tout aussi surprise que les anglais massés autour de Lokhart.

- Timothy Harrison Mark O'Rourke. Je suis le papa du petit Kelly. En comparant le grand roux avec son père, la notion de "petit" n'était en effet pas volée. Son ancien équipier paraissait tout petit à côté de la masse qu'était son père.

- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir aidé mon fils pour préparer ses examens. fit-il en secouant très virulemment la main de la jeune fille.

- C'est tout naturel, il m'avait sauvé la vie au moins une ou deux fois. répondit Hermione qui tremblait de haut en bas tant l'homme insistait sur sa main.

- Vous entendez ça vous autres. Rit tout grand le demi-géant à tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre, c'est-à-dire, la moitié de l'Angleterre. Quelle modestie madame _Seagull_. On vous doit tant vous savez.

- Comment pouvez-vous être certain que c'est bien _Seagull_ ? demanda une voix derrière Hermione.

- Parce que j'ai une photo. répondit outré Timothy. Il tendit un exemplaire de la "Gazette du Soir". En une s'étalait un article de Lesly Finnighan qui était illustré d'une photo de _Seagull_.

Hermione se saisit du journal n'ayant pas souvenir d'avoir posé pour le journal de Finnighan. Elle parcouru rapidement le contenu de l'article et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa relation des événements du ministère irlandais de la magie. Celle-ci était en tout point conforme à ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Il avait même enjolivé certains passages peu valorisants pour les rebelles ou les agents du ministère. La jeune fille était satisfaite du résultat et rendit le journal à son propriétaire qui lui tendait à présent une plume.

- Je peux vous demander un autographe, mademoiselle. demanda-t-il penaud. Kelly n'a jamais voulu vous le demander.

- Bien entendu. s'entendit répondre Hermione qui détestait ce genre de choses, mais qui ne voyait pas comment lui refuser. Il venait de la sortir d'une situation un peu compliquée.

Elle venait d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Tous les autres, enfin convaincus qu'elle était bien ce qu'elle prétendait, voulurent aussi une signature. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et ce fut vite fini. Si l'interlude avait fait retomber un peu de sa colère, cela ne l'avait pas éteinte. Hermione avait une explication à avoir avec Lokhart.

- Monsieur Lokhart commença-t-elle sèchement en pointant sa baguette sous son nez. Si jamais j'apprends que vous continuez à raconter n'importe quoi, sur mon compte ou sur celui de n'importe qui d'autre, je viendrais vous couper la langue moi-même.

Gilderoy Lokhart déglutit bruyamment, indiquant par-là qu'il avait parfaitement compris la menace. Pour achever d'anéantir le menteur, Hermione l'obligea à admettre que tout ce qu'il avait raconté n'était que mensonges. Il n'avait jamais rencontré _Seagull_ avant ce jour et ne lui avait donc jamais rien appris.

- Il lui restera le souvenir de son sauvetage du survivant. tenta une voix.

- Ça, c'est Dumbledore. coupa la jeune fille en transperçant Gilderoy du regard.

- Ou l'arrestation du traitre Pettigrew qui a vendu les parents de Potter. essaya quelqu'un d'autre

- Ça, c'est moi. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle n'en avait pas entendu beaucoup de ses mensonges. Apparemment, son show avait du durer un certain temps avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Miss Hermione Granger ! cessez donc vos stupidités ! coupa une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Á présent, c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hiératique et imposant, comme d'habitude. Hermione se tourna vivement vers le nouveau venu et baissa sa baguette.

- Désolé monsieur. Je n'ai pas su me contenir. s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est déjà bien de le reconnaitre. admit le directeur de Poudlard. Quittons ces lieux, nous n'avons rien à y faire. fit-il impératif.

Sans un mot, le directeur de Poudlard et Hermione quittèrent la salle. Le public resta un instant interdit. Personne ne sembla comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler.

- Monsieur Lokhart. lança Roger en pointant sa baguette. Souvenez-vous de ce que _Seagull_ vient de vous dire. Si elle n'est pas en mesure de le faire, je le ferais à sa place.

- Excusez-moi. intervint Timothy. Vous qui semblez bien la connaitre, vous pouvez peut-être nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea John.

- Elle est partie sans raison et sans rien dire. Et Dumbledore non plus. fit une autre voix.

- _Legilimentie_. Certains sorciers n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. répondit Roger en haussant négligemment les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une magie accessible à tous.

Les deux compagnons d'Hermione s'excusèrent et partirent tout aussi précipitamment qu'Hermione et Dumbledore. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un public encore plus impressionné par le mythe de _Seagull_ qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Si elle avait fait un peu attention, Hermione aurait pris garde de ne pas intervenir. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle admettait mal qu'on s'approprie ses actions. Une part d'elle-même acceptait la reconnaissance du public, ce que réfutait l'autre moitié.

La jeune fille avait suivit le directeur de Poudlard un peu à l'écart des bâtiments et s'attendait à ce qu'il lui livre d'importantes informations. Il lui parla de Harry qui était aimé par ses parents moldus, au point de participer à la glorification du vainqueur de Voldemort. Ses grands yeux bleus tentaient de percer les mystères de la pensée d'Hermione. Mais la jeune fille avait bien retenu les leçons d'Olaf Thorsthon. Le professeur n'apprendrait rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Il lui fit part de la décision de son mentor à son égard.

- Olaf m'a demandé de veillez sur vous, aujourd'hui et à l'avenir. Il jaugea rapidement l'effet produit par cette information. Vous vous rendez compte de la difficulté de votre mission ?

- Elle est, à mon sens, moins dure que celle que vous voudriez me voir accomplir dans ma réalité. Dumbledore tressauta. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce genre de réponse. D'autant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'apprécier la difficulté d'une mission dont il n'avait strictement aucune idée.

- Contre l'avis d'Olaf, je pensais parcourir ce qui restait de chemin en votre compagnie.

- Non. s'écria Hermione. C'est hors de question. Ceci est ma mission, vous avez votre place et votre rôle à jouer.

- Vous vous croyez très forte _Seagull_. Hermione tiqua, le ton était extrêmement froid. J'ai connu d'autres sorciers qui se cachèrent derrière des pseudonymes.

- Celui-ci m'a été attribué, je ne l'ai pas choisi ! répondit-elle calmement et fort justement. Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'on la compare à Jedusor, même si celui qui osait cette comparaison était le grand Dumbledore.

- Jouer avec le temps est quelque chose de très grave mademoiselle. continua-t-il.

- C'est vous-même qui m'avez confié un retourneur de temps au cours de ma troisième année à Poudlard, professeur. répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Le coup sembla porter. Dumbledore réfléchit un instant. S'il avait confié un objet aussi dangereux à une enfant de quinze ans, c'est qu'il avait une grande confiance en elle.

- Je suis obligé de vous croire quand vous affirmez ceci. Néanmoins, je crois qu'Olaf ne se serait pas laissé abuser par une enfant. le ton montrait que Dumbledore doutait encore de la jeune fille mais qu'il avait cédé à la demande de son propre mentor.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre objectif que de nous débarrasser définitivement de Jedusor.

- Pour autant qu'il reste quelque chose de lui. coupa le professeur.

Les deux compagnons d'Hermione arrivaient et le directeur de Poudlard fit signe que la conversation était terminée. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui remit un badge de préfet de Poudlard. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'elle sentait la réalité alentour se dissiper. Un _portoloin_ pensa-t-elle, furieuse d'être congédiée de cette manière.


	21. Chap 20 : North Men's Land

Changement de rythme dans ce chapitre.  
Un nouveau cycle, plus intimiste, plus cosy (dirais-je si j'osais)

Bonne lecture !  
_Les_ _réponses aux commentaires sont toujours au Prologue._

**_Chap. 20 : North Men's Lands._**

L'irlandaise se tenaient debout au milieu d'un gazon parfaitement entretenu. Le parc était structuré à la française. Quelques petites haies divisaient les parterres de fleurs, par endroit, des taches vertes signalaient la présence de carrés de gazon. Tout le contraire des jardins auxquels Hermione était habituée. Les jardins britanniques organisaient le désordre. Le mélange des plantes, des arbres, des espaces clos et ouverts lui plaisaient plus que l'extrême structure du jardin où elle se tenait. Mais, en définitive, elle n'était pas venue pour faire du jardinage. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait même pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Merlin savait où !

Une demi-douzaine de personnes s'approchait d'elle à présent. L'un d'eux arrivait plus rapidement et la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, Hermione constatait qu'il était plutôt grand, un peu plus que Ron, son visage carré était comme serti de deux yeux d'un bleu délavé, ses cheveux taillés en une brosse parfaitement entretenue. Quoiqu'il soit à l'aise dans une robe ample, on pouvait ressentir une grande puissance musculaire. Le nouveau venu passa le bras droit devant son ventre et s'inclina peu et vite en une révérence très sèche. Puis, il lui tendit une main large et puissante.

- Madame de Derrycarna je présume ? Je me présente, Robert Hue, duc de Mathan, commandant en chef du Régiment Dauphin-Cavalerie[1], à vos ordres. Il n'avait pas cillé et semblait vouloir sonder l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'en tant que légilimens, elle savait parfaitement refermer son esprit. Mais elle ne put sonder le sien.

- C'est moi qui suis enchantée. balbutia Hermione dans un français exécrable teinté d'un accent irlandais étrange.

- Employez donc votre propre langue. Fit le français dans un anglais impeccable.

- Merci beaucoup, cela me facilitera la tâche. émit Hermione bien embarrassée. Car s'il n'était question que de parler ce ne serait pas compliqué. Mais elle ne saurait pas comprendre les réponses.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon équipe. continua le français dans la langue de Shakespeare. Voici mon lieutenant, Michel J. Renard, puis nos cavaliers, Louis Le Pellerin de Gauville[2], Thierry Le chapelet de Maillebois, Jérôme Coulibeuf de Bloqueville, et enfin Alfred Le Forestier de la Couture Boussey[3].

Chacune des personnes ainsi présentée lui parlèrent dans un français vif qu'elle ne put suivre. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, elle sourit à chacun en espérant qu'elle ne faisait pas pire que tout. Une fois les présentations faites, le commandant Robert fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre.

- Vous devez être fatiguée de votre voyage. releva-t-il.

- C'est que le trajet en _portoloin_ n'est pas épuisant. commença-t-elle avant qu'un rire franc ne secoue son interlocuteur.

- Je pensais à votre voyage entre l'Irlande et l'Angleterre. Quand Roger m'a parlé d'un trajet en balais, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi.

- Vous connaissez Roger Spencer ? s'enquit Hermione qui se rassurait en pensant qu'elle était d'une certaine manière en territoire connu.

- Roger Despencier[4] ? Évidemment, c'est un cousin.

- Ne l'écoutez pas mademoiselle. intervint une voix. Si on l'écoute, nous serions tous cousins.

- Michel, voyons. s'empourpra Robert. Quand il s'agit des vielles familles normandes, c'est naturel. l'interpelé se contenta de sourire à Hermione. Je te rappelle que nous…

- … sommes cousins au sixième degré, je sais. fit-il sur le ton qu'ont les gens à qui l'on rabâche constamment les mêmes choses.

Robert de Mathan semblait satisfait de la réponse de Michel Renard. Et commença d'expliquer à Hermione les relations qui le liaient à Roger Despencier. Elle sut plus qu'il n'était nécessaire sur les affres de la noblesse britannique. D'autant qu'il s'agissait de moldus et non de sorciers intervint-elle finalement. Le duc sembla outré par cette remarque. Et il lui serina que la noblesse normande était partie prenante du monde magique depuis le IXème siècle. Contrairement à leurs cousins des îles, ils avaient conservé cette mémoire. Nombre de châteaux cachaient des familles de magiciens dans la plus grande discrétion. Les installations médiévales étant même particulièrement propices à la dissimulation de bourgs magique. Pour l'heure s'excusa Robert, elle serait accueillie dans une demeure plus récente.

Ils approchaient du corps principal du château. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble du XVIIIème siècle en pierre et brique. Les hautes fenêtres étaient caractéristiques de l'époque. Un grand escalier double encadrait une grotte non moins caractéristique, et menait sur une agréable terrasse. Les cavaliers s'égaillèrent en parvenant sur l'espace vide et Robert conduisit la jeune fille droit vers une double porte largement ouverte. Un grand salon se tenait derrière. Plusieurs femmes les y attendaient. Robert continua les présentations. Il s'agissait de son épouse, Anne, de ses filles Adeline et Adélaïde dont leurs époux étaient Michel Renard et Thierry Le Chapelet et de sa cousine, Émeline de Mons.

- J'espère que mon époux n'a pas été trop fatigant avec sa généalogie. Le pauvre garçon en est très fier. fit-elle doucement. Il faut l'excuser, c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Hermione sourit sans oser intervenir, mais ce fut suffisant. Anne se tourna vers son mari elle lui parla rapidement en français, lui disant autre chose que des mots d'amour semblait-il.

- Mon oncle est gentil, c'est aussi un grand romantique, mais il n'a pas confiance en lui. Il se cache derrière ses ancêtres pour se donner de l'importance. fit une jeune fille. Moi, c'est Émeline articula-t-elle à destination d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bien tout compris de sa phrase précédente.

- Au lieu de vous moquer de moi. coupa le duc, proposez donc un rafraichissement et un repas à notre invitée.

Adeline insista auprès d'Hermione pour la conduire dans une salle à manger où on lui servirait un copieux repas. Les deux femmes furent suivies par Émeline et Adélaïde, Robert et Anne restant dans le salon à se disputer copieusement. Malgré leurs efforts, Hermione peinait à suivre ce que les jeunes femmes lui disaient. Elle n'avait presque aucune notion de français et elles s'exprimaient dans un anglais teinté d'un accent qui lui évoquait quelque chose mais qui rendait difficile la compréhension. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Hermione se trouva installée à une table de chêne prévue pour recevoir une bonne quinzaine de convive. Adeline, grande blonde fluette s'installa à ses côtés, Adélaïde conçue sur le même modèle mais dont la grossesse modifiait un peu les formes s'affairait pour dresser un couvert, Émeline était brune autant que ses cousines étaient blondes. Mon sang italien s'amusa-t-elle quant Hermione parvint à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elles se ressemblaient si peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un plateau fut apporté sur lequel reposait une soupe de légumes encore fumante, du pain blanc, un peu de charcuterie qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à identifier, une pièce de viande qui devait être du mouton accompagné de petits légumes et un verre d'un liquide ambré.

- Soupe de légumes, andouille de Vire, mouton de pré-salé, et cidre. lui expliqua Adeline.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas t'empoisonner. intervint Adélaïde en lui volant un bout de carotte dans son assiette.

Ayant faim, et après huit mois passés en Irlande, Hermione ne fit pas la difficile. Quoique du mouton, les irlandais en mangent de grande quantité et elle avait fini par se lasser. Elle reconnut néanmoins que l'ensemble lui plut beaucoup. Avec une réserve pour l'andouille de Vire qui l'avait un peu surprise. Il n'était pas tard mais il fallut longtemps à Hermione pour manger. Ses convives voulaient tout savoir de ses origines. Émeline fit la moue en expliquant que les plus âgés tentaient constamment de les exclure des conversations concernant leur "invitée de marque". Hermione promit de leur raconter tout ce qu'elles voulaient si elle avait l'occasion de manger tranquillement et chaud, si possible.

Vers 16 heures, Hermione avait enfin fini son diner. On lui expliqua que le thé serait servi sur la terrasse dans moins d'une demi-heure. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous prenez le thé comme en Angleterre ?

- Nous autres normands, nous avons plein de points communs avec vous. lui fit remarquer Adélaïde.

Le temps qui restait avant l'heure de la collation fut employé à montrer à Hermione où elle logerait au cours de son séjour au château de Brécourt. Le groupe gagna un grand hall où se dressait un escalier de pierre comme on en voit rarement. D'un pas leste, Adeline et Émeline gravissaient les marches, Adelaïde avait un peu plus de mal à suivre. De son côté, Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle devait se précipiter ou temporiser. Elles montèrent deux étages, puis elles s'engagèrent dans un long couloir baigné de lumière. Un peu plus loin, sur la droite, on lui avait préparé une charmante chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquin et deux chevets occupaient un mur, deux grandes fenêtres un autre, le troisième était pris par une armoire normande vraiment impressionnante, la dernière cloison ouvrait sur une pièce attenante. La salle de bain, tout simplement constata-t-elle en y passant la tête. Hermione trouvait la pièce lumineuse et agréable. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle resterait au château, mais le rythme de vie risquait de lui plaire.

Quand elles redescendirent, les jeunes femmes questionnèrent Hermione avec acharnement. D'autant plus que l'irlandaise ne répondait pas toujours aux questions posées. Non pas qu'elle ne le veille pas, mais essentiellement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout.

De l'heure du thé à celle du souper, Hermione dut raconter par le menu tout ce qui la concernait. Où elle était née, où elle avait grandie, comment était l'Irlande ou l'Islande. Mais, c'étaient surtout les hommes rencontrés au cours de ses pérégrinations qui intéressaient les jeunes femmes. Émeline émit moult doutes quant aux orientations d'Albert. Estimant péremptoirement qu'un homme comme lui serait parfait pour elle. Elle y gagna les moqueries de ses cousines. Toutes furent surprises d'apprendre qu'elle avait repoussée les avances de Jack et de Kelly. Adélaïde s'imaginait bien avec Longton et Adeline avec Kelly. Cependant, Émeline leur rappela qu'elles étaient toutes deux déjà mariées. Ce à quoi elles répondirent qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à rêver. Surprise, un peu déstabilisée, Hermione se demanda d'abord dans quelle maison de dingues elle avait pu atterrir. Mais à la réflexion, elles n'étaient pas pires que les Weasley.

Le repas du soir parut extraordinairement calme à Hermione. Robert et Anne encadraient fermement les débordements de leurs filles et nièce. Le vouvoiement était d'usage, ce qui surprit énormément la jeune fille peu habituée à ces usages. Cela n'empêchait pas les convives de discuter avec humour et de rire souvent. De son côté, Hermione ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que disaient ses voisins de table. Elle se sentait un peu frustrée de ne pas parvenir à communiquer normalement. Son arrivée en Irlande avait été plus houleuse, mais au moins elle parvenait à comprendre et se faire comprendre. Robert faisait manifestement des efforts pour que la jeune invitée puisse suivre la conversation, les plus jeune n'avaient pas toujours le réflexe d'articuler suffisamment. Elle profita du souper pour tenter d'anticiper ses relations avec la famille française qui l'accueillait.

Les parents, Anne et Robert lui rappelaient beaucoup son oncle et sa tante du côté de sa mère. Ils se disputaient un peu, haussaient la voix souvent, et s'aimaient beaucoup. Á la condition qu'ils tolèrent certaines prises de liberté de sa part, elle devrait bien s'entendre avec eux. Robert paraissait avoir dans la tête tous les rêves qui manquaient à son épouse, pragmatique et censée, un peu trop peut-être.

Leurs filles étaient accompagnées de leurs époux. Assise aux côtés de son père, Adeline avait tout juste 18 ans et s'était mariée trois semaines plus tôt. De ce fait, elle passait encore beaucoup de temps avec sa mère pour établir la décoration de son intérieur et prévoir tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour s'installer durablement. Son mari, Michel était installé en face d'elle et lui lançait souvent des regards chargés de tension amoureuse. Hermione était parfois jalouse des attentions qu'il avait à son égard. Jamais Son Ron n'avait été aussi prévenant. En même temps, l'aurait-elle supporté ? Probablement pas aussi souvent. De plus, Michel n'était pas son genre, trop petit, trop châtain, trop nerveux. Et visiblement trop jeune. Il devait avoir l'âge de son épouse tout au plus.

Aux côtés de Michel était assise Adélaïde, l'ainée âgée de 22 ans. Elle vivait bien sa grossesse en se resservant deux fois de tout sous le regard stupéfié de son mari Thierry. Lui aussi était un bon vivant, forçant un peu sur le cidre et la sauce et éclatait de rire souvent. Émeline, assise à côté de son cousin par alliance, avait fini par expliquer à la jeune irlandaise qu'il s'agissait de calembours douteux. Il était, lui, plus âgé qu'elle, probablement une trentaine d'année. Ils étaient mariés depuis trois ans et attendait leur premier enfant, ce qui mettaient les futurs grands parents dans un état de joie proche de l'extase.

Enfin, face à Émeline se trouvait Hermione qui était de ce fait la voisine immédiate d'Adélaïde. La jeune fille vivait habituellement du côté d'Orléans et avait été appelée en renfort juste après sa rentrée à l'école. La jeune française entamait sa dernière année. Néanmoins, elle pourrait rester quelques jours, le temps d'un week-end prolongé. Hermione pensait trouver avec elle une personne de confiance et une amie probable.

Le repas fut copieux, arrosé aussi bien de crème que de cidre. Les produits locaux étaient bons mais Hermione pensa que si tous les repas étaient aussi consistants, elle aurait rapidement du mal à fermer ses jeans. Après un plateau de fruits de mer on avait apporté des pièces de gibiers en sauce accompagnés de leurs légumes, une salade avait fait patienter jusqu'au service du bœuf braisé. Quand le dessert vint à son tour, Hermione crut mourir. Une montagne de petits sablés envahit le centre de la table, des confitures maisons s'étalèrent tout autour et on servit brioches et sorbets à loisir. Finalement, la glace aidait à supporter le poids du reste du repas. Au moment du digestif, Hermione provoqua la stupeur des femmes présentes en préférant au thé ou à la tisane, un café serré destiné aux hommes. En amatrice éclairée, la jeune fille donna un avis pertinent sur la boisson amère. Ce qui lui valut les compliments de Robert, visiblement satisfait que la jeune fille ait le courage de ses opinions et de ses choix.

- Prenez-en de la graine messieurs. fit-il à ses gendres. Cette jeune fille est plus courageuse que vous.

- Père, lança condescendant Thierry, vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher de vivre autrement que vous. Il faut évoluer.

- Quand on a un nom comme le vôtre mon cher, on en prend soin. On a des obligations. et le poing de Robert rencontra vivement la table.

- Papa ! lança Adélaïde. doublé d'un Robert chargé de reproche provenant d'Anne.

Hermione resta tétanisée, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer ainsi l'ire de son hôte. Des explications houleuses suivirent. Robert, Michel et Adeline semblaient occuper le même camp contre Anne, son gendre et sa fille Adelaïde. Prudemment, Émeline ne prenait pas partie. D'ailleurs, on ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son avis, d'une voix impérieuse, Robert lui donna un ordre sec auquel Hermione ne comprit rien mais dont elle ne doutait pas qu'il fut impossible de s'y dérober. Visiblement vexée, la jeune fille se leva en articulant un "bien mon oncle" sonore montrant au-delà des mots sa désapprobation.

- Viens, nous avons l'ordre de nous trouver ailleurs, loin de préférence. dit-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui tressaillit. la jeune irlandaise se concentrait sur la conversation pour tenter d'en pénétrer le sens.

Plutôt que de regagner les étages, Émeline guida Hermione vers la terrasse. Bien qu'il fasse nuit depuis un moment, l'air était doux, une brise calme apportait un peu d'air et les parfums des fleurs du parc. Si elle n'avait été si loin de chez elle, Hermione se serait senti bien tant l'atmosphère paisible lui rappelait son cottage et Derrycarna.

- Désolée. commença Émeline devant elle, lui tournant encore le dos. Les conflits qui opposent mon oncle et Thierry sont un peu trop fréquents ces temps-ci. Et, ils ne sont pas agréables. Dans quelques minutes ils vont s'insulter, ma cousine va partir en pleurant, et son mari va la suivre en rage.

- Je ne veux pas paraitre indiscrète, mais que se passe-t-il entre eux ?

- C'est plus grave que ça. répondit Émeline. Viens, asseyons-nous pour discuter, ce sera plus simple. Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Un sourire fatigué passa sur son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers Hermione pour lui indiquer le salon de jardin installé sur leur gauche.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent un siège. Enfin, Hermione se cala dans un fauteuil et Émeline préféra se poser sur la table elle-même. Dans un anglais un peu approximatif, ce qui n'était guère surprenant compte-tenu du sujet, Émeline entreprit d'expliquer les tensions qui animaient les deux hommes.

- Mon oncle fait partie de l'ancienne génération. Ceux qui pensent que leur statut de noblesse est essentiel. Comme ils ne sont pas nombreux, ils ont le sentiment d'être supérieur aux autres. Mais cette supériorité, ils ne veulent l'employer que pour servir et protéger les autres.

Émeline laissa passer un silence et Hermione lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- En tant que chevalier d'Arthur, j'ai un titre et l'obligation de représenter les intérêts de mon village.

- C'est plus d'embêtement qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'une certaine manière. Mais en même temps, c'est gratifiant d'être utile. répondit sincèrement Hermione.

- C'est ce que pensent mon oncle et Michel, mes parents aussi. Malheureusement, ils sont de moins en moins nombreux.

- Et que pensent les autres ? s'enquit Hermione intriguée.

- Ceux qui sont comme Thierry veulent que la noblesse reprenne sa place, et que ce soit les autres qui les servent. Ils recrutent même des partisans en leur promettant de nouveaux titres.

Hermione prit conscience d'un détail mais ne put l'exprimer. Soudain un bruit interrompit la conversation. Une jeune femme en larmes traversa la terrasse et se dirigea vers un bâtiment plus étroit en contrebas. Hermione saurait plus tard qu'il s'agissait des anciennes écuries qui avaient été aménagées en logement pour Adélaïde et son mari. Un instant plus tard, Thierry passa à son tour, visiblement furieux, il proférait des injures dans le vide pour se détendre. Au bout d'un moment, le silence reprit ses droits. Aucun des deux n'avaient vu Hermione et Émeline. Une question brulait les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'empressa de la poser.

- Voldemort n'est jamais venu chez vous ?

- Qui donc ? répondit l'intéressée.

- Non, jamais, mais ses idées n'ont pas eu besoin d'aide pour venir toutes seules. intervint une voix masculine dans son dos. Robert se tenait debout derrière Hermione, une cigarette à la main.

- Mon oncle, balbutia Émeline.

- Va te coucher je te prie ma fille. fit-il doucement.

- Monsieur de Mathan. commença Hermione en se relevant.

- Restez assise mademoiselle. Vous méritez des explications. Il tira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette avant de reprendre. Je me dois de vous les fournir. Il semblait troublé, ennuyé devant la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir.

- Je ne veux pas causer de soucis. Entreprit la jeune fille. Je dois me rendre en Albanie, le plus vite serait le mieux.

- J'ai promis à Thorsthon de finir votre formation. Je suis un homme de parole.

- Cela va avec le titre, je suppose. rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'en vouloir pour l'insolence de sa remarque.

Par politesse plus que parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de la jeune fille, Robert reprit son discours.

- Depuis 89, c'est tout ce qui nous reste. Le sentiment d'avoir une mission, s'entend. ajouta-t-il vivement. Pour rendre hommage à ceux qui nous ont légué ce patrimoine culturel et financier, nous nous imposons des obligations. Être irréprochables, secourables, honnêtes. Porter assistance à ceux qui en ont le besoin en toutes circonstances.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. interrompit Hermione. Finalement, n'avait-elle fait autre chose en Irlande, ou avec Harry à Poudlard. Elle savait ce que Robert voulait dire. La noblesse n'est pas un fait mais un état d'esprit.

- Certains, les plus jeunes, ont été tentés par les idées de Voldemort. Prendre leur revanche, courir après la "pureté du sang", nous qui n'avions aucune notion de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. L'homme paraissait terrassé par des souvenirs douloureux. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux coupés en brosse.

- C'est une idée répandue chez nous, cette histoire de sang-pur. s'excusa à moitié Hermione. Et, comme mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, ils ne m'aiment pas trop.

- Votre courage à largement prouvé votre valeur et vous avez toute votre place parmi nous, quelques soient vos origines.

Hermione écarquilla bien grand ses yeux. Elle se trouvait face à l'héritier le plus sectaire d'une grande famille normande, et celui-ci malgré ses origines, l'acceptait pleinement comme une égale. Bien loin des pratiques des sorciers anglais les plus traditionnalistes. Robert expliqua ensuite que les idées de Voldemort avaient convaincu un certain nombre de sorciers nobles de s'imposer dans le monde magique. Le régiment Dauphin-cavalerie qui appartenait à la mouvance d'Olaf Thorsthon, avait tout fait pour préserver la paix entre les sorciers et avec les moldus. Ce qui avait épuisé des forces déjà bien maigres. Par ailleurs, même au sein des défenseurs du statu-quo, du ministère français de la magie, il existait de petits groupes plus ou moins sensibles à l'idée d'une suprématie aristocratique. Le gendre de Robert lui-même s'était progressivement rapproché de ces idées après que l'entreprise moldue qui l'employait lui ait refusé un poste qu'il méritait manifestement au profit d'un ami, roturier, du patron. Finalement, Robert fit comprendre à sa jeune invitée qu'il était déjà bien tard et qu'il serait plus sage de se coucher. Hermione le salua et commença de se diriger vers l'intérieur du château.

- Je serais absent quelques jours. D'ici là, veillez à ne pas employer trop ouvertement la magie. Mon personnel de maison est moldu. acheva-t-il dans un sourire. Hermione opina fermement et reprit sa route vers sa chambre qu'elle finit par atteindre après s'être perdue plusieurs fois.

Elle trouva sur son dessus de lit un ouvrage épais intitulé "le français sans peine". Hermione pensa que c'était une bonne idée. Sa journée avait été difficile entre les phrases en français qu'elle était incapable de comprendre et l'accent qu'avaient les jeunes filles.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain, Hermione n'eut pas envie de paresser dans son lit. Pourtant, matelas et draps étaient d'un confort incomparable. La literie mise à sa disposition était digne d'un palace de bon niveau. Quand elle prit la peine d'ouvrir les lourds rideaux de velours, elle dégagea une vue splendide sur un parc à la française s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Au loin, s'étendait un bourg relié au château par une allée pavée qui obliquait à trente degré vers la droite en partant de la grande entrée. Hermione ne connaissait pas cette vue car elle était arrivée par l'arrière du château où se trouvait la terrasse. Si elle avait détaillé un peu son observation, Hermione aurait constaté aisément que certaines parties du parc manquaient cruellement d'entretien. Pour l'heure, elle était véritablement éblouie par son nouvel environnement.

Ayant trouvé son compte à son observation, Hermione se mit en quête de vêtements à enfiler. Elle prit une douche tiède qui acheva de la réveiller et porta son choix sur un jean et un chemisier coloré. Le temps était au soleil et elle espérait pouvoir en profiter. Enfin prête, elle entreprit de retrouver ses hôtesses au rez-de-jardin.

Alors qu'elle avait atteint le premier étage, Hermione entendit une voix l'interpeler du bas des marches.

- Bonjour, je vois que tu as passé des vêtements plus adéquats. lui lança Émeline elle aussi habillée en moldue.

- On me le reproche souvent, mais je préfère ce style. répondit-elle.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ? l'interrogea la jeune française sans ambages.

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Á part un sombral qu'elle ne voyait même pas, son expérience des chevaux se limitait à un poney sur lequel son père l'avait posée de force. Elle n'avait alors pas plus de quatre ans. Á dire vrai, ce n'était pas le genre d'expérience qu'elle aurait aimé tenter si tôt le matin.

- Il serait possible de manger d'abord ? tenta Hermione pour détourner l'attention. Émeline partit d'un grand fou-rire. L'expression de mon visage doit refléter mes sentiments pensa Hermione.

- Bien entendu, répondit finalement la jeune française. Ma tante et mes cousines se font servir dans le salon bleu.

Sans laisser le temps à l'irlandaise le temps de demander combien il pouvait y avoir de salons dans cet immense bâtiment, Émeline franchit les dernières marches qui la séparaient d'Hermione et la prit par le bras. La jeune française guida son hôte jusque dans un salon ovale couvert de tapisserie bleutée, les fenêtres étant garnies de rideaux un peu plus soutenus. Pour tout mobilier il s'y trouvait une table ronde, quatre chaises et une console qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. De la musique en français sortait d'on ne savait où. Hermione souhaita une bonne journée à Anne, Adeline et Adélaïde qui achevaient un thé accompagné de viennoiserie.

- Bonjour. commença Anne d'une voix douce. Je sais que les irlandais aiment manger copieusement le matin, mais j'ignorais ce que vous préfériez. En attendant de faire préparer quelque chose de plus conforme par Josiane, servez-vous de ce qui est déjà là.

- Je suis anglaise. indiqua Hermione spontanément après avoir répondu aux salutations des personnes installées.

- Pourtant, Papa nous avait dit que tu étais irlandaise. s'étonna Adeline.

- Je suis irlandaise, mais j'ai grandie en Angleterre. mentit passablement Hermione. Ne préparez rien de particulier pour moi, je me contenterais avec plaisir de ce qu'il y a sur cette table.

Hermione ne minimisait pas sa pensée. Entre les croissants, les pains au chocolat, les brioches et autres friands, il y avait de quoi nourrir une quinzaine de personnes.

- Tant qu'elle ne demande pas de camembert dans son café comme l'oncle Zéphirin. murmura Adeline à sa cousine qui lui répondit d'un coup de coude mauvais dans les côtes.

- Ma nièce m'a fait part de son envie de vous emmener en promenade. reprit Anne. Je vous conseille Fidèle du Pommeau. C'est un demi-sang anglais très docile, ce sera plus facile pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'expérience.

La jeune irlandaise remercia la maitresse de maison et se demanda comment Anne avait pu savoir qu'elle ne connaissait rien au cheval.

- Pourquoi pas un percheron tant que vous y êtes ma tante ? s'exclama Émeline, provoquant l'hilarité de ses cousines.

- Nestor est trop vieux pour être monté. Par ailleurs, il est dressé pour tirer la charrette. répondit le plus sérieusement du monde l'interpelée.

Après cette altercation, la conversation prit un tour un peu plus tranquille. Les jeunes filles expliquèrent qu'elles restaient en vacances au château pour plusieurs semaines. Adélaïde trouvant plus sécurisant de mener sa grossesse avec sa mère. Adeline attendait que Michel ait enfin trouvé un logement pour eux sur Caen où il travaillait. Elles auraient par conséquent tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Le déjeuner avalé, Émeline traina Hermione à travers la moitié du château pour gagner les cuisines et sortir par l'entrée de service attenante. Ainsi, expliqua la jeune française, elles seraient plus proches des écuries installées dans un nouveau haras à proximité de l'ancien moulin. Hermione ignorant où pouvait se trouver cet ancien moulin, elle se trouva bien avancée par ces indications. Elle résolut de se laisser conduire passivement en attendant de mieux connaitre les lieux.

L'entrée de service des cuisines donnait sur une portion de chemin mal goudronné qui se rattachait un peu plus loin à l'allée pavée qu'Hermione avait aperçu de sa chambre. En remontant l'allée sur une trentaine de mètre, on distinguait sur la gauche, derrière un mur de conifères, un bâtiment moins élégant que le reste du domaine mais probablement plus pratique. Le haras consistait en fait à quatre stalles accueillant autant de chevaux. Dans la première se tenait Nestor le percheron, dans la deuxième Fidèle, dans la troisième Hector un demi-sang arabe un peu nerveux qu'affectionnait particulièrement Émeline, et dans la quatrième se trouvait Enguerrand, un pur-sang anglais que montait Robert. En quelques minutes la jeune française parvint à éclairer Hermione sur les méthodes de base de la monte. Les chevaux furent sellés à la manière moldue. Au passage, Hermione se fit quelques bleus et égratignures. Elle n'était pas manuelle pour deux mornilles. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant de la part d'une sorcière qui employait plus couramment la magie que ses propres mains. La jeune française s'amusa du manque de dextérité de son invitée et l'aida patiemment à préparer son équipement. Enfin, elles purent s'élancer sur l'allée pavée.

- Nous allons quitter le domaine et nous promener dans la forêt qui se trouve à côté.

- Tant que nous en avons le droit. fit Hermione. Et surtout que ce n'est pas dangereux. ajouta-t-elle prestement, toujours un peu inquiète.

- La forêt appartenait à notre famille avant la Révolution, depuis elle est à l'État et tout le monde peut y aller. Ensuite, de quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il y ait des loups ? des renards ?

- Michel se promène aussi ? s'étonna Hermione. Sa réflexion amusa beaucoup Émeline.

La promenade fut très agréable, comme l'avait prédit Anne, Fidèle était un animal très compréhensif. Lorsque la jeune irlandaise doutait de la direction, des manœuvres à suivre, le cheval décidait pour elle. Il avait manifestement l'habitude du trajet et se contentait de suivre un chemin qu'il connaissait bien. Hermione trouva le compromis satisfaisant, ainsi elle pouvait se laisser aller à observer le décor. Le chemin forestier montait et descendait selon les dénivelés du terrain, parfois elle avait une vue imprenable sur le château, d'autres sur un village ou un autre. Le paysage était radicalement différent de l'Irlande, bien plus accidenté et plus arboré. Parfois, elles entendaient le meuglement des vaches alentours. La première fois, cela avait surpris la jeune irlandaise, mais nullement Émeline plus habituée.

Quand elles revinrent enfin de leur longue promenade, les deux jeunes filles étaient épuisées et satisfaites. Hermione avait commencé à mettre en pratique les premières pages du guide qu'elle avait découvert sur son lit la veille, au grand amusement d'Émeline qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas écrouler de rire lorsque l'irlandaise employait des phrases stéréotypées mal employées ou détournées de leur sens.

Le diner était déjà servi quand elles parvinrent enfin au château après avoir dessellés, étrillés et abreuvés les chevaux. Personne ne fit de remarque à propos de ce retard et Josiane[5], la cuisinière, servit immédiatement les deux jeunes filles.

- Rosbif, pommes sautés et carottes de créances vichy. expliqua la cuisinière en servant.

Hermione leva un sourcil en entendant le nom de la pièce de viande en se demandant si on ne tentait pas de se moquer d'elle. En voyant la viande parfaitement cuite à cœur être délicatement posée dans son assiette, elle comprit que non. La viande fut suivie d'une salade et d'un plateau de fromage. Anne s'excusa auprès de son invitée en lui signalant que l'on mangeait léger le midi au château. Hermione lui répondit sincèrement qu'elle aimait tout autant. Cependant, elle fut quelque peu surprise devant les fromages.

- Livarot, Pont-l'Évêque, Camembert et beurre de crémerie. fit Josiane en indiquant trois fromages dégoulinants et une petite motte de beurre très jaune.

- Le camembert est le moins fort. prévint Adeline. Hermione la remercia et déclara qu'elle prendrait donc de celui-là. Cependant, elle hésita un moment avant de plonger son couteau dans le fromage le plus jaune. Un coup de pied l'interrompit.

- L'autre. articula Émeline sans bruit.

Hermione coupa finalement une fine tranche du fromage le plus blanc. L'air satisfait des trois autres femmes indiqua qu'elle avait trouvé le bon. Le goût du fromage était très présent. La jeune irlandaise se demanda ce que cela pouvait être pour ceux qui étaient plus forts. Elle s'aperçut, quand toutes les autres furent servies, qu'il était possible de manger cette "chose" avec un peu de pain beurré. Sans se faire prier, elle imita ses voisines de table et trouva l'ensemble bien plus gratifiant.

- Demain on essaye les tripes ? demanda Émeline à sa tante.

- Voyons, nous avons d'autres choses plus intéressantes. rétorqua l'intéressée. J'ai demandé une sole meunière pour demain.

- Teurgoule et fromage frais. fit Josiane en revenant de cuisine.

- Ter quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Teurgoule, une sorte de riz au lait d'ici. expliqua Émeline. ça fait partie des choses bizarres qu'ils mangent ici.

Après avoir goûté, Hermione se dit que le jugement d'Émeline était un peu hâtif. La Teurgoule se laissait manger avec une certaine satisfaction. Quand le dessert fut achevé, des boissons chaudes furent servies. Sans qu'elle le demande, Hermione reçut une tasse de café avec biscuits et sucre. Elle devait reconnaitre que Josiane s'y entendait en cuisine et le café était le bienvenu pour faire passer le tout. Au cours de la conversation, Adeline émit l'idée de constituer deux équipes pour faire un double au tennis. Évidemment, Adélaïde refusa de jouer, mais sa mère accepta d'être la quatrième. Il fut entendu que la journée se passerait à courir après la balle jaune.

Après le repas, on signifia à Hermione qu'il était bon de passer dans sa chambre se rafraichir ou se changer. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle suivit le mouvement, mais doutait de trouver dans ses affaires de quoi s'habiller pour un match de tennis. Heureusement, Émeline vint à son aide et lui proposa de venir essayer des tenues dans sa propre chambre.

La chambre de la jeune nièce de Robert était presque identique à celle d'Hermione. En tant qu'invitée de la famille elle avait pu personnaliser cette chambre qui devait lui être systématiquement attribuée, mais le fait qu'elle ne réside en Normandie qu'une partie de l'année seulement empêchait de considérer l'endroit comme intime. Des posters de musiciens qu'Hermione connaissait de nom grâce à Albert s'étalaient en grand sur certaines portions de mur. Quelques photos personnelles étaient négligemment posées sur une console.

- Mon père a été tué par des voleurs alors qu'il tentait de les arrêter. fit Émeline avec un trémolo touchant dans la voix. Il travaillait avec mon oncle. Il s'en veut constamment, mais moi je sais qu'il a fait ce qu'il pouvait.

- Je suis navrée. fit Hermione ne sachant pas comment présenter des condoléances qui ne soient pas creuses de sens.

- Passons. coupa Émeline soudain redevenue enjouée. Ma mère s'est remariée avec un type sympathique qui a deux garçons de mon âge et avec qui je suis à l'école.

La jeune française fit assoir Hermione sur son lit et ouvrit en grand sa garde-robe. Elle ôta ses propres vêtements et entreprit de choisir deux tenues de sport. Les shorts, jupes et autres t-shirts défilèrent sur un rythme soutenu. L'ennuyeux était qu'Hermione faisait quelques centimètres de plus et deux tailles de moins. En sous-vêtements, les deux filles faisaient voler d'un bout à l'autre du lit des pièces de vêtements en fonction de ce qu'elles en avaient pensé après essayage. L'ambiance confinait au n'importe quoi, mais Hermione s'amusait beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec une autre fille de son âge, ou presque.

Finalement, Hermione parvint à rentrer dans une jupe de sport qui avait appartenue à Anne, et un débardeur qui venait d'Adeline. L'ensemble n'était pas tout à fait coordonné, mais ce serait suffisant pour un match de tennis en privé avait assénée Émeline.

Le terrain de tennis se trouvait derrière le château, au bout du parc, à proximité de l'étang. Hermione était constamment surprise par les secrets du château. Chaque fois qu'elles avaient besoin de quelque chose, il se trouvait une pièce, un espace, un recoin, où cela se trouvait. C'était l'intérêt d'avoir eu quantité de générations avant pour accumuler tout ça s'amusa Adeline quand Hermione fit part de sa surprise. Rien qui ne soit utilisable n'était jeté. Ce qui ressemblait plus à un rebut aujourd'hui faisait souvent le bonheur des enfants de la génération suivante. Et lorsque c'était définitivement cassé, personne ne regrettait l'objet en question.

Le match fut facilement gagné par Hermione et Adeline. Non pas que la jeune irlandaise soit excellente à ce jeu, quoi qu'Adeline se débrouilla fort bien, mais surtout parce qu'elle trichait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait admis, mais toutes les balles qu'elle devait rater se dirigeaient mystérieusement droit vers sa raquette. Inconsciemment, elle l'utilisait à la place de sa baguette. Personne ne fit de remarque, et on attribua la victoire au fait qu'Adeline avait été championne nationale junior deux ans auparavant. Autour d'une tasse de thé servie sous le kiosque installé à côté du terrain, les jeunes femmes discutèrent de sujets légers. Adeline voulait savoir ce qu'Hermione avait l'intention de faire une fois diplômée, si elle avait déjà un fiancé. Mal à l'aise, Hermione expliqua que compte-tenu des circonstances, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait finir ses études cette année. Elle avait par ailleurs des sentiments profonds pour un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'être pressé de la remarquer. On la plaint beaucoup et Adeline sans rire lui proposa d'intégrer son atelier de création artistique. Elle vendait ses productions, de la petite décoration, un peu partout en Europe et elle pouvait avoir besoin de personnel supplémentaire.

Le souper fut servi plutôt tard. La nuit était installée depuis un moment. Quelque chose semblait perturber les habitudes. Enfin, un message fut transmis par téléphone. Le maitre de maison ne serait pas disponible avant un moment et il était inutile de l'attendre. Hermione fut surprise car elle avait été prévenue de ce contretemps la veille. On lui fit comprendre que les choses avaient changé deux ou trois fois dans la journée. Comme d'habitude. La jeune irlandaise comprit que le père d'Adeline et Adélaïde n'avait jamais été très présent auprès des siens.

* * *

[1] Authentique. si si.

[2] Sous-officier du dit régiment, si si.

[3] J'espère que les familles concernées ne m'en voudront pas trop. ;p

[4] Authentique aussi.

[5] Après Josy à Heuton-Pagnell, Josiane en France. Ou comment ne s'aliéner qu'un seul prénom.


	22. Chap 21 : Un jour ou l'autre

Un nouveau rythme de publication, plus simple pour moi. Et, je l'espère, plus agréable pour vous.

Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews (en plus des mp) sont placées au Prologue.

Bonne lecture.

**Chap. 21 : Un jour ou l'autre.**

Pendant 6 semaines, jusque fin octobre, Hermione ne vit plus Robert de Mathan. De son côté, Émeline était repartie comme prévu à la fin de son week-end prolongé. Depuis la jeune irlandaise passait son temps entre la bibliothèque, garnie d'un grand nombre d'ouvrages moldus, et le terrain de tennis. Par ailleurs, Adélaïde avait entreprit d'apprendre le piano à Hermione, qui n'était pas enthousiasmée, sous la supervision de sa mère. Quand Anne s'éloignait un peu pour s'occuper des tracas de la maison, le choix des partitions devenaient plus amusant. D'abord un peu réticente, Hermione avait rapidement remarqué que l'instrument lui permettait, d'abord de se détendre, mais aussi d'augmenter l'agilité de ses doigts. Ce qui, somme toute, n'était pas inutile pour le maniement des baguettes magiques. Les deux filles s'amusaient bien ensemble sans que l'irlandaise puisse trouver Adélaïde aussi amusante qu'Émeline. Sa grossesse et son mari occupaient une part conséquente de son attention et de sa conversation. Les champs de discussion étaient de fait assez limités, mais la grivoiserie assumée de la future mère amusait autant qu'elle choquait la prude irlandaise.

Avec Adeline l'entente avait été un peu plus longue à mettre en place. Elles n'avaient apparemment rien en commun. La cadette des Mathan aimait autant la solitude qu'Hermione. Cependant, elle passait son temps libre à faire du sport et à s'entrainer. Mais à présent elles s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Surtout, depuis qu'Hermione l'avait vu utiliser sa baguette magique, elle n'hésitait plus à en faire usage avec elle.

- Toi aussi ? s'était étonnée Adeline la première fois qu'Hermione avait utilisé sa baguette en bois de séquoia.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ton père ne vous avait pas prévenu.

- Tu sais, à part lui et moi, il n'y a pas de sorcier dans la famille. répondit Adeline. Bien sur, il faut ajouter Michel et certainement Thierry.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Il lui était apparu tellement naturel que toutes les personnes autour d'elle soient des sorciers qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent être des moldus. D'un certain côté, le meilleur moyen de mettre Hermione à l'abri était de la cacher au milieu de personnes éloignées de son monde.

- J'avais cru que vous étiez tous sorciers. s'excusa Hermione.

- Parce que nous sommes nobles ? D'une certaine manière, Hermione avait fait l'amalgame entre les deux qualités. L'une n'entrainant pas l'autre, évidemment. C'est vrai, reprit Adeline, que d'une certaine manière être noble ou être sorcier c'est être différent. Imagine quand on est les deux. et un rire cristallin s'éleva.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

- C'est vrai, excusez-moi, _milady._ s'esclaffa de plus belle la jeune femme.

Hermione comprenait enfin pourquoi son hôte lui avait demandé de cacher ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, il eut été plus simple de lui expliquer ouvertement la situation. Robert avait pu croire qu'elle avait été informée par Dumbledore ou Jack Longton avant son départ. Après cet événement, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient échanger des recettes de potion et la pratique de certains sorts. Il n'était pas question de pratiquer le duel ce qui ennuyait un peu Hermione. Heureusement, Adeline trouva une solution acceptable. Un soir après le repas, elle fit venir son mari avec elles sur la terrasse. Michel était parfaitement au courant de la situation d'Hermione et se fit rabrouer par son épouse qui prétendait qu'il aurait dû la prévenir. En guise d'excuse, Adeline exigea qu'il occupe un peu de son temps à entrainer la jeune irlandaise. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, et un planning d'entrainement fut définit dans la foulée.

- Cela ne te gênera pas ? demanda tout de même Hermione.

- Penses-tu, pour une fois, il aura une bonne raison de rentrer à la maison. Hermione manifesta son incompréhension.

- C'est parce que tu ne connais pas mon beau-père, coupa Michel. En temps normal, si on finit de travailler avant 21 heures, c'est qu'on a mal fait.

- Et maintenant, tu auras une excuse pour partir, mon amour. fit langoureusement Adeline en se pendant au bras de son mari. Tout à coup, Hermione ne se sentit plus à sa place et prit congé des deux amants.

Dans les premiers temps, Michel n'avait pas pris la mesure de ce à quoi il s'était engagé. Son statut d'officier du régiment Dauphin-Cavalerie signifiait qu'il avait reçu une formation poussée en sorts d'attaque et de défense. Par conséquent, il retenait ses coups. Sans peine, Hermione venait à bout de son adversaire. Finalement, elle lui affirma qu'elle ne craignait pas de prendre quelques coups et qu'il pouvait être un peu plus agressif. Se le tenant pour dit, Michel devint un peu plus technique et les duels furent par la suite plus difficiles à cacher tant il y avait d'éclairs fusant dans tous les sens. Á présent, les victoires de Michel étaient essentiellement dues à la chance et à sa dextérité. Hermione gagnait plus souvent, au prix d'efforts très importants montrant que son potentiel était très grand mais pas encore pleinement contrôlé. Ce n'était pas très féminin, mais Hermione appréciait de franchir les limites de sa résistance, de ses pouvoirs. L'épuisement qui en découlait lui permettait de passer des nuits tranquilles. Depuis la mort d'O'Tusckk un cauchemar revenait régulièrement agiter son sommeil. Elle voyait la mort de tous ces amis et la victoire de Jedusor. Seulement, elle était Jedusor.

- Où as-tu appris tous ces sorts ? demanda un soir Adeline alors qu'Hermione venait de vaincre à nouveau son mari.

- Pour la base, Harry Potter, pour la technique Olaf Thorsthon et pour la pratique, la guerre en Irlande. scanda Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

Adeline resta bouche bée devant les explications laconiques de la jeune irlandaise. Une information était en train de migrer de sa bouche à ses lèvres. Mais elle n'osait pas encore exprimer ce qu'elle pensait.

- C'est _Seagull_, chérie. intervint Michel. Tu as bien compris.

- Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien ! pesta la jeune femme.

Michel entreprit de calmer sa jeune épouse en expliquant que l'objectif était de laisser un peu de temps à Hermione pour respirer et se changer les esprits. Une autre tâche l'attendait et leur rôle était de lui permettre de se faire discrète, pour ainsi dire, de se faire proprement oublier du monde magique. Des mangemorts se sont élevés et ont mis à prix sa tête finit le jeune homme. Tant que la vie de la jeune irlandaise serait en danger, elle ne pourrait bouger du château de Brécourt. Hermione se sentit proche de son amie. Á elle non plus on ne disait pas grand-chose.

**"§§§"**

Ce matin-là, les deux jeunes femmes étaient occupées à transformer les pâquerettes en papillons lorsqu'Anne s'approcha vivement d'elles.

- Adeline, Hermione, nous devons passer à Carentan cet après-midi. Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. Elle criait ces recommandations, évitant ainsi d'achever de s'approcher et put vivement retourner vers le château.

- Les ennuis commencent. remarqua Adeline.

- Ce genre de sortie annonce des désagréments ? demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

- Oh, oui. soupira Adeline. Mais nous ne serons, malheureusement, pas en danger de mort immédiat si cela te préoccupe. ricana-t-elle finalement. Hermione resta dubitative en essayant de comprendre le sens de l'intervention.

Le diner fut électrique, visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un énervait au plus haut point Anne et Adélaïde. Jusqu'à un certain moment, Adeline était sensible à cette excitation. Après le repas, Anne intima à Hermione de venir avec elle et Adeline jusqu'à la ville de Carentan, distante d'une vingtaine de kilomètres. En maitresse femme, Anne entassa les deux filles à l'arrière d'une voiture moldue récente et prit le volant elle-même. En un moins d'un quart d'heure, elles parvinrent à destination. Le bourg n'était pas très engageant. Les bâtiments du centre-ville étaient tous construits sur le même modèle en moellons de calcaire un peu grossiers. Adeline expliqua que la ville avait été totalement rasée lors de la guerre en 1944. Tout comme Caen, la capitale régionale.

La voiture fut garée à proximité du port et les trois femmes prirent le chemin des boutiques les plus proches. La duchesse fut saluée par tous les commerçants qui lui présentèrent des hommages appuyés. Une femme d'un certain âge les arrêta sur le trottoir. Après quelques instants de conversation, le sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder tomba enfin.

- Et comment va votre fils ? demanda par politesse la duchesse Anne.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, il est encore au chômage.

- Qu'il passe voir mon époux, il doit y avoir du travail dans le parc. C'est fatigant mais bien payé.

La femme remercia la duchesse d'une manière très appuyée et s'éloigna prestement en ayant manifestement obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Hermione resta abasourdie par la pratique. Au bout de trois ou quatre démarchages du même genre, elle comprit que ses deux compagnes n'y portent plus tant d'attention. Elle comprit aussi le sens du devoir qu'avait exposé Robert. C'était tout ce qui lui restait en effet. Il y avait beaucoup d'inconvénients et peu d'avantages.

Enfin, le groupe parvint à la devanture d'un coiffeur. Manu militari, Anne fit entrer les deux jeunes filles. Le coiffeur connaissait bien la duchesse qu'il salua avec déférence et gentillesse. De son côté, Adeline serait prise en charge par la personne habituelle et n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps, un petit rafraichissement et le montage d'un chignon serait suffisant. La chevelure d'Hermione était un chantier autrement plus compliqué. La jeune irlandaise était surprise de constater que les égards et la déférence marqués à l'intention d'Anne et de sa fille étaient aussi appliqués à son encontre. Quand elle s'en enquit auprès de son hôtesse, celle-ci lui signifia que c'était simplement l'habitude qu'avaient les gens du cru envers eux.

En ce qui concernait plus prosaïquement la coiffure d'Hermione, il n'était pas abusif de parler d'une véritable catastrophe capillaire. Depuis le départ de Molly l'année précédente, elle n'y avait apporté aucun entretien. Ils avaient donc poussé d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre et tenaient vaguement en place grâce au lien de cuir offert par Albert. Hermione appréciait la longueur de ses cheveux et ne trouvait rien de particulier à leur reprocher. Si ce n'était quelques difficultés à les brosser le soir. Une bonne heure fut nécessaire pour tailler ça-et-là les mèches folles, pour restructurer la coiffure de la jeune fille. Lorsque ce fut achevé, Hermione se trouva très satisfaite du résultat. Au lieu de son catogan elle avait à présent les cheveux relâchés et deux tresses partaient de ses tempes pour se nouer derrière la tête. L'ensemble lui rendait son âge.

Enfin, à l'heure de la collation, Hermione apprit ce qui allait arriver le soir même. Pour profiter du splendide mois d'octobre qui s'achevait et parce que les températures le permettaient encore, une grande soirée cocktail serait organisée dans le parc du château. Une centaine de convives étaient attendus. Nobles de toute la région et de tous âges avait soupiré Adeline. Mais Anne et Adélaïde semblaient prendre un grand plaisir à retrouver leurs amis et amies. Hermione pensa qu'à "Rome on fait comme les romains". Jusqu'à présent, son nom irlandais avait permis d'obtenir politesse et déférence de la part des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change. Elle espérait pouvoir cacher son côté sorcier derrière une façade de bienséance.

La soirée commença d'une manière très stricte. Les hôtesses, dont Hermione, recevaient chacun des visiteurs l'un après l'autre en leur présentant leurs vœux. La jeune irlandaise se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire là. Elle ne connaissait personne et personne ne semblait la remarquer. Enfin, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le dernier des convives était arrivé, et les jeunes femmes furent priées d'aller rejoindre les autres jeunes gens. D'un clin d'œil à son ainée, Anne fit comprendre que c'était à Hermione qu'elle pensait essentiellement. L'intéressée entrevoyait les espoirs de son hôtesse. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à la Molly Weasley qu'elle connut enfant, et songea qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les présenter l'une à l'autre. L'image des deux femmes entremettant les mariages de tous les jeunes gens passant à leur portée amusa Hermione qui sourit toute seule.

Avant même d'avoir fini de faire le tour du château pour rejoindre la fête, Hermione se retrouve encadrée par Adeline et Adélaïde.

- Je crois que notre mère veut à tout prix te trouver un soupirant. remarqua Adeline.

- Mais non, elle l'a déjà. s'amusa Adelaïde.

- Par Merlin, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. s'étouffa Hermione.

- Drôle de juron. releva Adélaïde provocant l'angoisse d'Hermione et d'Adeline qui savaient ce que celui-ci avait de déplacé dans le monde moldu. Néanmoins, je pense que la présence de Tancrède de Hauteville n'est pas le fruit du hasard. fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Il n'a toujours personne lui ? remarqua Adeline. Il me courrait après depuis le primaire, je pensais que l'une ou l'autre de l'école aurait craqué.

- C'est vrai qu'il est allé à la même école privée que toi. releva Adélaïde avec un regard en coin vers Hermione.

- Tu peux y aller, elle connait Beaubâton, elle est comme moi. lança Adeline à sa sœur.

- J'ai même assisté au tournoi des trois sorciers. plaisanta Hermione sans prendre garde qu'il n'y en avait pas eu depuis des années. Cela ému un peu Adeline qui ne laissa cependant rien paraître.

Le bruit d'éclats de rires juvéniles attira l'attention des trois jeunes femmes. Entouré de plusieurs jeunes filles âgées de 13 à 16 ans, un grand gaillard brun agitait les mains en faisant apparaitre des balles, des rubans et même une colombe. Á leur arrivée, il se détourna de son auditoire et héla les jeunes femmes.

- Mes cousines ! que je suis charmé de vous revoir.

Il fit une rapide bise à Adeline qui avait tenté de reculer d'un pas, et à Adélaïde que son ventre naissant ne protégeait guère. Arrivé devant Hermione, il hésita avant de faire lui-même les présentations que ses "cousines" ne semblaient pas déterminées à faire.

- Wandrille Payen de la Garencière, enchanté.

- Lady Hermione de Derrycarna, répondit Adeline à la place de la concernée. Une invitée d'honneur. acheva-t-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

- Vous aimez la magie ? demanda-t-il en ignorant manifestement la mise en garde sous-jacente. Il agita les mains en quelques tours de passe-passe moldus parfaitement exécutés. Ce qui fit naitre un soupire énamouré de la part du jeune public.

- C'est intéressant ce que vous faites. lança Hermione. Vous savez faire quoi d'autre. ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Que c'est adorable cet accent. éluda-t-il. Vous êtes britannique ? tenta-t-il en anglais.

- Irlandaise. coupa Hermione en français. Je vous ai posé une question, il me semble. Le grand gaillard paru un peu ennuyé.

- Ce n'est que de la prestidigitation, sans matériel adéquat, je suis limité. Mais, si nous devons amis, je pourrais vous montrer des tours plus intéressants. Il eut un clin d'œil salace qui désespéra Hermione.

- Il n'est pas des nôtres, susurra Adeline dans l'oreille de sa voisine.

- Je sais. répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je voulais vraiment en voir d'autres.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'amusèrent du ton badin employé par Hermione. Wandrille ne savait plus trop comment prendre les choses. Il tanguait d'un pied sur l'autre en hésitant.

- Vous êtes très mignon comme frenchie. fit enfin Hermione. Mais vous n'avez aucune chance.

- C'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas essayé. tenta-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

- Nous l'avons prévenue, Wandrille. Tu n'as aucune chance. intervint Adélaïde. Hermione joua le jeu bien qu'elle ne fut informée de rien.

Dépité, le jeune homme retourna vers ses jeunes conquêtes. Hermione fit signe à sa voisine de lui expliquer rapidement de quoi il en retournait. Entre deux rires, Adeline et Adélaïde racontèrent tout ce qu'elles savaient de méchant à son propos. L'irlandaise joua les avocats du diable pour en savoir encore un peu plus. Le pauvre garçon n'aurait vraiment plus aucunes chances désormais. Cousins par leurs grands-parents, ils se croisaient régulièrement. Et sous des dehors agréables, le jeune homme n'était pas très dégourdi. Pour ainsi dire, il vivait dans les jupes de sa mère et manquait cruellement de conversation. Sans parler de sa fâcheuse manie d'oublier l'usage de la brosse à dent. Ce qui était déjà proprement rédhibitoire.

Des pas un peu précipités retinrent l'attention des jeunes femmes qui se tournèrent en direction du bruit. Craignant probablement de voir le pauvre Wandrille écouter leur conversation. C'était en fait Michel qui avait obtenu liberté pour la soirée. Il était accompagné de Thierry qui rejoignit prestement son épouse. D'un coup, Hermione se sentit de trop et s'éloigna en adressant un petit signe de la main aux deux couples. Elle articula silencieusement à Adeline qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour elle. Hermione était assez grande pour se protéger toute seule, d'ailleurs la plupart des personnes présentes n'étaient pas sorcières. Il n'y avait donc pas de grands dangers.

La soirée était agréable pour la jeune fille. Personne ne savait qui elle était, ni la popularité qu'elle avait acquise ailleurs. De ce fait tous ceux qu'elle croisait étaient simplement naturels. Il n'y avait aucune fausse déférence comme celle qu'elle avait subie lors de sa visite de Carentan. Elle était une jeune fille parmi les autres, elle n'était plus _Seagull_. Ce fait à lui seul valait toutes les compromissions du monde. En contrepartie de ce calme, elle devait masquer sa magie. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Certaines expressions étaient dites trop vite, ou l'envie de sortir la baguette réprimée un peu tard. Mais le fait d'appartenir à la noblesse semblait permettre nombre d'excentricités.

Un peu fatiguée par l'insistance des nombreux jeunes hommes invités à qui on avait bien indiqué qu'elle était célibataire, Hermione s'était réfugiée un peu à l'écart. Une petite table avec deux chaises avaient été installés sous une glycine grimpant sur l'angle de la terrasse. Elle s'y installa avec un verre de jus d'orange. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait que c'était, mais elle n'en avait pas la pleine certitude. Le bruit de la fête était un peu atténué mais restait très présent. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Hermione n'avait pas revue les filles de son hôtesse et leurs maris. Elle pensa qu'ils étaient préoccupés par d'autres choses et finalement, elle les enviait. Son Ron était bien loin et il y avait bien peu de roux en Normandie.

- Bonsoir, fit une voix un peu rocailleuse. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Jérôme de Bloqueville. fit-il un peu inquiet.

- Vous êtes un ami de Robert. Je vous ai vu le soir de mon arrivée. confirma la jeune fille. Mais, il me semblait que votre nom était plus long.

- C'est Jérôme Coulibeuf de Bloqueville, vicomte si on veut parler du titre. fit-il avec un sourire. Mais en général, nous n'utilisons qu'une partie de notre nom. C'est plus simple.

- Je peux comprendre. J'ai l'impression que cela fait un siècle qu'on n'a plus utilisé mon vrai nom. Elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main. J'y pense. reprit-elle. Michel Renard, ça ne fait pas très aristocratique comme nom. Pourtant il est de la famille de Robert.

- Michel s'appelle en fait, Michel J. Renard de la Cressonnière, 31ème baron de haut ber du Fayel. C'est pas tout neuf comme famille. répondit Jérôme[1].

- Je ne sais même pas qui étaient mes arrières grands-parents. soupira Hermione.

- Vous vous plaisez ici ? demanda-t-il sans relever l'indication.

- Vous n'essayerez pas de me séduire, tout de même ? lança-t-elle narquoise. Vous ne seriez pas le premier vous savez.

- Je suis célibataire. fit-il en levant sa main gauche. Mais ma fiancée m'attend à la maison. compléta-t-il avec un large sourire. Robert se doutait que Thierry et Michel passeraient plus de temps avec leurs épouses qu'à vous surveiller. Vous protéger. se reprit-il vivement, mais un peu tard.

- Robert craint que je ne fasse des bêtises ? s'inquiéta Hermione sincèrement.

- Vous êtes une cible très attirante. Sur tous les plans. ajouta-t-il juste pour l'ennuyer. Mais on sait aussi que vous êtes prompte à vous lancer dans des aventures hors du commun.

- Ce soir, je ne fais rien. Promis. fit-elle en guise de réponse.

Jérôme se décréta satisfait de l'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, il lui proposa à boire en indiquant son gobelet vide. Hermione tenta d'extraire sa baguette de sa poche, mais le jeune homme avait déjà sorti la sienne et lançait discrètement un sort de remplissage. Elle le remercia et but une gorgée. La soirée filait doucement, son compagnon était agréable mais elle espérait pouvoir se coucher bientôt.

- C'est long quand on n'a rien à gagner.

- Pardon ? fit Hermione tirée de sa rêverie.

- Ces soirées, pédantes, usantes, et sans intérêts lorsqu'on n'est plus célibataires. Hermione s'amusa de la description. Á peu de choses près, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui affirma que si elle souhaitait regagner sa chambre, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'accompagner. La jeune irlandaise devint rouge pivoine et menaça de lui coller la main en travers de la figure. Jérôme s'en amusa et précisa le fond de sa pensée. Il lui proposait d'aller se coucher pendant que lui irait retrouver sa propre fiancée. Comprenant la méprise, Hermione s'inquiéta de savoir si son absence ne serait pas remarquée. Le jeune homme signala qu'ils étaient assis depuis une bonne heure sans que personne ne fasse semblant de les voir. Avec un sourire entendu, Hermione se leva et lui fit signe qu'elle acceptait son escorte.

Sur le trajet, tout le monde sembla ignorer leur passage. Certains jeunes hommes s'éloignaient un peu dépités, des jeunes filles lançaient des sourires entendus à Hermione. De fait, l'intéressée n'en avait cure. Jusqu'à présent ses pensées amoureuses ne s'éloignaient jamais longtemps de Ronald Weasley, son Ron. Après quelques instants, la jeune irlandaise comprit qu'une majorité des gens félicitaient Jérôme et non elle de la tournure des événements. Ce qui lui parut simplement logique et justifié. Ils ne la connaissaient pas du tout alors que Jérôme était un de leurs amis. En voulant constater sur le visage de son compagnon l'impact des marques de sympathie de ses amis, Hermione surprit rapidement son air contrit et ses signes de dénégation. Il tentait de faire comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien. Pour l'aider, Hermione ôta son bras du sien et mit une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Jérôme de Bloqueville, mon vieux, ce soir, c'est mon soir. fit une voix haute perchée. Alors, s'il te plait, éloignes-toi de ma cavalière.

- Tancrède. murmura l'interpelé à Hermione qui s'étonnait de l'intervention. Tu devrais venir avec nous, mon ami. proposa Jérôme d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Je ne suis plus ton ami depuis longtemps. reprit la voix. Le jeune homme qui allait avec sortit de l'ombre et tituba un peu en s'approchant d'eux. Á peine sommes-nous encore des cousins. trancha l'aviné.

- Vous êtes tous cousins. fit remarquer justement Hermione mais sans réfléchir à l'impact de son intervention.

- Vous ! répondit Tancrède en pointant un doigt vers la jeune fille. Nous avons des choses à nous dire ! Mais ça viendra, après. L'élocution du jeune homme ne s'améliorait pas et il fallait craindre qu'il ne tienne plus guère de temps encore sur ses deux jambes.

- Viens ! recommença Jérôme en attrapant le nouveau venu par la manche.

Le cavalier tira Tancrède vers l'ombre des jardins, s'éloignant de la terrasse et des lumières des salons grands ouverts. Personne alentour ne sembla s'offusquer du comportement de Tancrède et nul ne fit mouvement dans leur direction pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Hermione était inquiète du tour que prenait la soirée. Quelques instants auparavant il était simplement question de monter se coucher et de fuir justement ce genre d'enquiquineur. Elle lança quelques regards à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que l'esclandre n'était pas visible du château. Là où ils se trouvaient à présent, il n'y avait aucune chance que des regards extérieurs puissent remarquer quoi que ce soit. Hermione n'était pas certaine que ce fut une bonne idée de s'éloigner ainsi.

Quand elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui menaçaient d'en venir aux mains, elle constata avec stupeur que chacun d'eux tenait ferment une baguette pointée vers l'autre. La jeune irlandaise comprit pourquoi ils s'étaient écartés. Néanmoins, elle désapprouvait le recours à la magie pour ce genre de chose. D'autant qu'elle ignorait les raisons de leur inimitié.

- Voler ma fiancée ne te suffit pas, il faut aussi que tu la trompe avec des étrangères ! cria Tancrède.

- Tu es trop saoul pour comprendre. trancha sèchement Jérôme.

Dans ces conditions, Hermione comprenait les sentiments de Tancrède. Elle-même n'avait pas été tendre avec Ron lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande. Mais au moins, elle s'en prenait à la personne qui l'avait trahie. Si l'on peut parler de trahison étant donné qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. En tout cas, il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit d'Hermione de s'attaquer à Lavande. Il fallait croire que la sensibilité du mâle n'est pas la même.

La situation ne pouvait que s'envenimer. Les deux sorciers étaient très tendus et Hermione ignorait lequel des deux serait le plus résistant. D'instinct elle porta la main à sa baguette en espérant n'avoir pas besoin de la sortir. Le bout des baguettes des deux antagonistes commençaient à rougeoyer, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Alors que des traits de lumières jaillissaient des baguettes ennemies, un sort de bouclier s'éleva entre eux et absorba les tirs. Stupéfaits, les deux opposants jetèrent des regards inquiets tout autour d'eux. Personne pourtant ne tenait de baguette à leur proximité. Hermione elle-même n'avait pas encore pu retirer la sienne de sa poche. L'irlandaise profita de son avantage.

- Monsieur de Hauteville, je ne comprends pas votre attitude. cria-t-elle autant par contrecoup de l'événement que pour se donner contenance.

L'interpelé regarda la jeune fille avec dédain et ne répondit pas. Jérôme qui avait fait trois pas en arrière pour résister au sort, avait encore un regard qui lançait des éclairs de colère vers Tancrède.

- Votre imagination vous joue des tours. reprit Hermione. Vous interprétez mal ce que vous voyez.

- Je raconterais ça à la duchesse. Je sens qu'elle va beaucoup rire. railla Tancrède. Son neveu qui s'amuse avec ses invitées malgré une promesse de mariage.

- Monsieur de Bloqueville est mon garde du corps. lança l'irlandaise dans un souffle, ne voyant pas d'autre solution pour se tirer de ce guêpier.

La physionomie de Tancrède s'adoucit aussitôt. Il balbutia des excuses, expliqua qu'il comprendrait si elle le prenait pour le dernier des gougeât. Il rangea maladroitement sa baguette et prit congé des deux jeunes gens en s'excusant encore auprès d'Hermione. Le ton était moins cordial en ce qui concernait Jérôme, mais celui-ci semblait avoir l'habitude. Quand il fut parti, Hermione parla la première.

- Je ne sais pas qui est intervenu, mais il était temps.

- J'étais persuadé que c'était vous. s'exclama Jérôme visiblement surpris.

Perplexes, ils reprirent le chemin du château. La jeune irlandaise s'excusa d'avoir dû éventer le secret de la présence de Jérôme à ses côtés. Celui-ci la rassura en lui disant que Tancrède n'irait pas se vanter d'avoir été arrêté, ivre par un sort venu d'on ne sait où. Et c'était quelqu'un de fiable qui n'irait pas se rallier aux anti-moldus, contrairement à Thierry, persiflât-il.

En quelques minutes, Hermione retrouva la porte de sa chambre et souhaita une bonne nuit à Jérôme qui s'inclina en lui précisant que c'était simplement naturel.

- Une dernière chose. fit-il. Vous parlez un français presque parfait. Félicitations.

- Merci. Mais c'est facile tant que personne ne parle anglais.

Il prit définitivement congé et Hermione put se coucher sans plus attendre. Elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent que tous autour d'elle ne s'exprimaient plus qu'en français. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais entendu les cavaliers de Robert parler anglais.

**« §§§ »**

Le lendemain matin, un regard interrogateur de la part d'Adélaïde intrigua Hermione. Qui lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. La jeune femme insinua qu'elle l'avait observé la veille avec le beau Jérôme et qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient montés ensembles. L'irlandaise ouvrit de grands yeux. On ne l'avait pas oublié la veille. Tout le monde avait vu Jérôme et pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de détrompée Adélaïde qu'Adeline arrivait avec le même sourire entendu.

- Vous rêvez les filles. intervint Hermione. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Bien sûr, si c'est cela que tu veux qu'on raconte aux autres, c'est entendu. trancha Adeline.

- Mais à nous, tu peux tout raconter. lança Adélaïde. On n'est plus des petites filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant son ventre arrondi.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'Hermione devienne écarlate. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'ampleur du sous-entendu. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment se sortir de cette situation. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le degré d'intimité nécessaire à ce genre d'inconvénient. Ce qui amusa Adeline et consterna Adélaïde.

- Á ton âge ? C'est pas possible, tu as grandie au couvent ? demanda Adélaïde manifestement outrée par cette constatation.

- Nos écoles, n'en sont pas tellement éloignées. intervint Adeline.

- Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers mois. ajouta l'intéressée.

Hermione était rassurée, le message était passé et Adeline comprenait les raisons de son choix. Il n'empêchait que Jérôme risquait d'en entendre de belles lui aussi. Elle espéra qu'il tiendrait le même discours qu'elle. Sinon. Elle s'occuperait de lui.

**« §§§ »**

Un soir de la septième semaine après son arrivée, ce devait être le 8 novembre, Robert prit à part Hermione pour lui parler. Il la fit entrer dans un bureau chichement décoré installé entre deux salons de réception. Le caractère intime des lieux jurait avec l'aspect clinquant du château. Peu à peu Hermione s'était habituée à cette dualité. Une partie du château de Brécourt ne servait qu'à montrer richesse, influence ou héritage. Ces portions étaient surchargées et impressionnait le visiteur. Les parties plus familiales étaient en réalité plus modestement décorées, plus naturelles. Elles étaient surtout dissimulées au mieux des regards inattentifs des visiteurs. Le bureau où Hermione se trouvait faisait partie des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore malgré les mois passés pratiquement enfermée au château. Son hôte prit l'initiative de rompre le silence.

- Je suis content de constater que ton français est parfait, ou presque.

- Mes professeurs ont toujours considéré que j'apprenais très vite. Je n'ai pas de mérite particulier. Se défendit Hermione.

- Par ailleurs, nous avons la certitude que ta sécurité n'est plus assurée ici.

L'information déchira le cœur d'Hermione. Quoi qu'elle pensa du monde un peu guindé de la noblesse normande, le fait d'être considérée comme une jeune fille normale était plaisant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre tout ça si vite. Le commandant Robert s'éloigna de son bureau en acajou et se dirigea vers une haute fenêtre par laquelle on distinguait la pluie qui tombait. L'automne avait été clément, mais l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Il pleuvait souvent.

- Demain, nous irons voir quelqu'un de mes connaissances à Caen. Fit-il. Je prépare cette entrevue depuis longtemps. J'espère que cela donnera ce qu'Olaf espérait. Robert était un peu soucieux. Et comme chaque fois dans ces cas-là, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je dois ranger mes affaires ? balbutia la jeune fille espérant que la réponse serait négative.

- Ce serait souhaitable en effet.

Robert se tourna vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il la remercia et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille s'éloignait du bureau en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Tout à coup, elle se figea. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle fit demi-tour d'un pas décidé. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et un ordre d'entrer étouffé lui parvint. Elle repoussa vivement la porte et constata que Robert était à présent penché sur une pile de parchemins.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je dois fuir. cracha-t-elle furieuse.

Le commandant Robert se redressa et jaugea la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Son visage était impassible pourtant Hermione décela dans son regard comme une intense satisfaction.

- Nous y voilà enfin. Olaf pensait que cela vous prendrait à peine deux ou trois semaines. J'avais raison de penser que vous aimeriez être considérée comme une jeune fille normale.

- Vous voulez dire que tout était prévu !

- Sauf la mort de Thorsthon, bien entendu. Mais somme toute, nous savions ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Vous êtes forte, têtue, intelligente, mais vous avancez sans trop savoir où vous allez. Sourit-il. Au coin de ses yeux, les ridules marquaient contentement et fierté. Hermione pensa que Robert eut apprécié de reconnaitre dans ses filles les talents qu'il venait de reprocher à son invitée.

- Je vais en Albanie pour Lui. fit-elle comme s'il pouvait y avoir d'autres destinations.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Robert.

Le mot fit mouche. Hermione s'était fixé une mission. Visiblement, Robert était au courant de tous les détails de son aventure. Probablement savait-il qu'elle arrivait du futur. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un "pourquoi" dans sa démarche. Tout était prévu pour Harry, Ginny et Ron. C'était tout.

D'un ton un peu paternel, Robert confia qu'il était en effet au fait de tout ce qui avait de l'importance à son propos. Mais il ignorait les motivations profondes de la jeune fille. Au bord des larmes, Hermione déballa pour la première fois depuis le début de son voyage les raisons de son voyage. Pourquoi voulait-elle tuer Jedusor ? La question était triviale de simplicité, la réponse ne pouvait guère l'être moins. Pour sauver Dumbledore, protéger l'amour de sa vie, celui que sa meilleure amie avait pour son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est assez grand et assez puissant pour le faire lui-même. Si Dumbledore le pense, je serais enclin à le croire capable.

- Vous ne savez pas tout ce que l'on a vécu à cause de Jedusor. rétorqua Hermione.

La jeune fille se lança dans un nouveau monologue où elle expliquait comment depuis leur première année à Poudlard la menace de Voldemort avait marqué leurs vies de souffrances et de morts. Dans ces conditions, Hermione ne doutait pas que son choix fusse le meilleur possible. Finalement, Robert concéda que ses motivations étaient grandes mais qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas à son "pourquoi".

- Pour que cela finisse. Pour que nous ayons une autre vie. pleura la jeune fille.

- Alors vous pourriez rester ici. C'est une autre vie. rétorqua Robert.

- Ce n'est pas ma vie. fit-elle en secouant la tête négativement.

- Justement. C'est là que vous faites erreur. Notre vie est là où on est, pas là où on va.

Hermione se figea sous le coup de la remarque. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle risquait de se perdre à courir après des chimères. Tous les événements qu'elle avait traversés étaient sa vraie vie, ce n'était pas un rêve. Contrairement à sa vie d'avant qui devenait de moins en moins réelle. Robert se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil. Apparemment, il savait qu'Hermione avait cédé. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent. Elle demanda vaguement un siège qui vint délicatement cogner derrière ses genoux et dans lequel elle se laissa tomber lourdement.

- Vous êtes prête pour le voyage ? demanda Robert d'une voix moins grave.

- Je crois. répondit-elle sans en être certaine.

- Le plus dur est à venir. Mais vous serez probablement la première personne au monde à le vivre.

La jeune irlandaise comprenait à présent pourquoi personne n'avait véritablement essayé de produire un orbe céleste. Les pertes sont aussi pénibles que les gains. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Elle devait achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Robert lui confirma que c'était bien l'intention de son groupe. Ils l'aideraient du mieux possible pour lui faire traverser le pays sans encombre. Hermione ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il y avait autant de risques. Le commandant dût lui expliquer que la chute de Voldemort n'avait pas désarmé tous ses partisans. Elle en avait fait l'expérience en Irlande, c'était vrai ailleurs. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le commandant, c'était l'effervescence des milieux anti-moldus en Normandie. Comme si quelqu'un savait qu'elle se trouvait dans le secteur. Au bout d'un moment, Robert dût dire le mot qu'il retenait. Il y avait un traitre quelque part. Manifestement parmi les dirigeants irlandais.

Hermione resta stupéfaite devant l'information mais ne comprenait pas la certitude de son interlocuteur. Il lui expliqua que seuls Dumbledore et Thorsthon étaient à même de savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans le domaine de Brécourt. Néanmoins quelques dirigeants irlandais avaient été informés que leur héroïne serait expédiée en transit en Normandie le temps de se préparer. Visiblement, l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle ces derniers jours. Robert la rassura, Elle n'y était pour rien.

Compte-tenu de l'évolution négative de la situation, Hermione devait se tenir prête à fuir le château d'un moment à l'autre. Devant une interrogation muette de la jeune fille, le commandant Robert acquiesça. Les autres femmes de la maison étaient au courant du potentiel départ précipité de leur invitée. Elles en ignoraient les véritables motivations mais se tenaient prêtes à réagir au mieux dans l'intérêt de la jeune irlandaise.

* * *

[1] Toutes références à Mikael J. Fox ne seraient évidemment pas fortuites. ;p


	23. Chap 22 : Y a qu'a clancher

Chap. 22 : Y a qu'à clancher.

La nuit fut courte pour Hermione. Les cauchemars ne lui laissèrent qu'une poignée d'heure avant le lever du soleil. L'idée de devoir quitter précipitamment des gens qui l'avaient accueilli avec tant de simplicité et de gentillesse l'ennuyait. Par ailleurs, l'amitié d'Adeline manquerait à Hermione, tout comme celle d'Albert ou de Molly. La jeune fille pensa que la commandant Robert avait raison, elle s'était embarquée dans une mission dont il était possible qu'elle ne sorte pas victorieuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu de livre, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu d'aventures avec Harry, toutes les bonnes notes de ses examens ne l'avaient pas préparé à la "vraie vie".

Elle espéra que son départ aurait lieu le plus tard possible. En attendant, au matin du 9 novembre, elle se prépara à rejoindre Caen en compagnie de Robert. Il l'avait informé d'une visite qu'ils avaient à faire. D'une certaine manière Hermione était satisfaite de pouvoir quitter un peu l'atmosphère pesante du château de Brécourt.

Après un déjeuner léger, la jeune fille se prépara à partir. Dans sa chambre, elle ceintura correctement sa bourse magique, s'assura qu'elle contenait toutes ses affaires. Heureusement, elle l'avait partiellement vidée lors de son séjour à la maison. Il ne restait sur elle que les livres et les objets nécessaires à son voyage.

Devant le perron du château ronronnait le moteur d'une belle voiture anglaise de prix. Hermione trouvait amusant que le commandant parte chaque jour au volant d'une voiture moldue, lui qui pouvait se contenter de transplaner jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Mais dans ce milieu une importance démesurée était accordée au paraitre au détriment des capacités magiques. Robert invita Hermione à prendre place derrière le chauffeur.

Installée à l'arrière, Hermione trouva qu'on était malgré tout bien assis. Et que le trajet à défaut d'être rapide serait confortable. La jeune irlandaise fut surprise de voir Adeline prendre place à ses côtés avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- Michel à transplané tout à l'heure. Je devais le suivre, mais j'ai pensé que tu t'ennuierais moins si je venais avec moi. Et elle fronça le nez d'un air mutin illustrant le fait qu'elle avait certainement prévu tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter au cours du voyage.

- Il y en a pour si longtemps ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Aux limitations de vitesse, probablement une bonne heure. répondit de devant Robert. Mais, je ne les respecte jamais. Hermione eut un air horrifié qui amusa ses voisins.

- Papa, tu ne lui a pas dit que nous étions dans une voiture magique. Tança faussement Adeline.

Tout comme le magicobus, dès que son conducteur le souhaiterait, la voiture disparaitrait de la vue des moldus. Ainsi, il ne faudrait que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. Mais eut égard pour son épouse, Robert préférait ne pas faire trop ostensiblement usage de la magie.

L'arrivée sur Caen fut surprenante. D'autant que la voiture se faufilait avec une rapidité inouïe dans la circulation dense du centre-ville. Contre toute attente, Robert dirigea son véhicule à une allure normale dans les quartiers les plus fréquentés. Á l'arrière, Hermione profitait de la visite pendant qu'Adeline lui expliquait où ils se trouvaient. Descendus par la route de la Délivrande, la voiture parvint à l'Université. Celle-ci consistait essentiellement en des blocs de béton déposés çà et là sur de grandes pelouses. Comparée à Poudlard, celle-ci n'avait pas un grand intérêt. Adeline expliqua qu'il avait fallu reloger rapidement l'université après la guerre. Dans ces conditions, l'attrait esthétique n'était pas la force principale de cette université à la « Le Corbusier ». Le reste de la ville semblait construite à l'avenant. Les bâtiments étaient hauts et clairs, probablement en raison de l'écartement existant entre chaque rangée d'immeubles, et de la pierre très lumineuse utilisée pour les murs.

- C'est la pierre de Caen qui est si belle. Glissa Adeline à Hermione qui l'interrogeait sur la couleur sableuse des murs.

- La tour de Londres a été construite avec cette roche, mademoiselle. Intervint Robert de l'avant du véhicule.

- C'est pour cela que j'avais une impression de « déjà vu ». fit Hermione qui apprenait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait sur la capitale anglaise. Ce qui n'était pas non plus exceptionnel.

La voiture descendit le long du château que l'on devinait de l'université, mais qu'il était possible d'admirer du pied des remparts. La voiture ralentit pour qu'Hermione puisse profiter de la vue. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa. En fait, Robert obliqua rue de Geôle vers la rue Saint-Pierre et gara la voiture derrière les ruines d'une église. Robert salua les jeunes filles et indiqua à sa cadette qu'elles auraient deux bonnes heures pour se promener avant de venir le rejoindre. Le rendez-vous que le commandant avait obtenu aurait lieu en début d'après-midi, mais ils pouvaient manger ensemble. Les jeunes filles adressèrent de rapides salutations et se dirigèrent, sous la pression d'Adeline, vers les remparts. Hermione resta un instant sans voix devant le spectacle. Un donjon carré évoquant celui de Londres émergeait d'une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus de remparts qui eux-mêmes dépassaient les jeunes filles d'au-moins vingt mètres.

- Avant la guerre, on ne voyait même plus les remparts. Fit Adeline, ce qui ramena Hermione à la réalité.

- Comment était-ce possible ? s'enquit la jeune irlandaise.

- Les maisons étaient construites le long des murs, comme sur notre gauche, à côté de l'école des beaux-arts.

- En tout cas, ce qu'il en reste est superbe. Remarqua Hermione.

- Comme dit mon père, c'est la plus grande forteresse d'Europe[1]. Elle a presque mille ans. S'amusa Adeline.

- Poudlard aussi à cet âge[2]. Lança Hermione sans faire attention.

- Par contre, les moldus croient que le donjon n'existe plus[3]. Pour nous, c'est le centre de l'exécutif. C'est là que ce réunit l'échiquier, l'organe de représentation des sorciers normands. On peut visiter et monter tout en haut. Acheva la normande.

Hermione affirma qu'elle serait très intéressée de visiter le donjon, la salle de l'échiquier et surtout de voir la ville de là-haut. Il fallut faire le tour de la forteresse pour trouver l'une des deux issues. Les étudiants qui descendaient de leurs cours vers le centre-ville flânaient un peu malgré un temps très couvert et un froid glacial qui s'installait. Le mois de novembre n'était pas aussi froid que l'hiver irlandais, mais la température peinait à dépasser les 8°C.

Devant le donjon, on leur signala qu'une réunion de l'échiquier était en cours et qu'il ne serait pas possible de visiter ce jour-là. Néanmoins, les deux filles auraient le droit de monter sur la terrasse supérieure pour profiter de la vue sur la ville. Le gardien, au demeurant charmant, leur demanda de laisser leurs baguettes à l'entrée. Hermione dût laisser sa baguette en séquoia qui sembla exprimer elle aussi son refus. Lorsqu'elle signa le bon d'un « lady of Derrycarna », Hermione fit surprise d'entendre l'interjection du garde.

- Diantre, encore une irlandaise.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione ayant pertinemment compris.

- Vous êtes peut-être avec la délégation qui siège à l'instant ? demanda un peu penaud l'homme.

- Pas du tout. Vous savez, l'Irlande c'est un grand pays. S'amusa Hermione.

La réplique amusa tout autant Adeline que le garde qui, une fois son calme revenu, s'excusa de son intervention déplacée. L'irlandaise ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur. Pour achever de se faire pardonner, le gardien permit aux deux jeunes femmes de prendre l'ascenseur réservé au personnel. Elles parvinrent au sommet du donjon en quelques instants au lieu de perdre du temps dans une fastidieuse ascension à pieds.

Parvenues sur la terrasse supérieure, Hermione fut un peu déçue. Le vent qui y régnait gâchait le plaisir de se trouver si haut. Par ailleurs, les créneaux n'étaient pas destinés à permettre de regarder au loin, mais à protéger des guetteurs. Les échancrures étaient par conséquents étroites et le champ de vision limité. En se penchant un peu et en se tordant le cou, Hermione pu voir d'un côté l'étendue du campus universitaire, d'un autre la vielle ville, d'un troisième le port caché en centre-ville et du quatrième, les rues commerçantes reconstruites après la guerre.

Les dégâts occasionnés par le précédent conflit moldu avait meurtri profondément le bourg expliqua Adeline. Tout était plus joli auparavant, moins vert et probablement moins sain aussi. Les deux filles restèrent un moment au sommet pour bien voir tout ce qui présentait un intérêt. Ainsi, Adeline avait tenté de montrer à Hermione où se situait l'entreprise de son père sans y parvenir.

- Il fait quoi au fait, ton père ? questionna Hermione en pensant qu'il était bien temps de s'en préoccuper.

- Si tu lui demandes, il te dira qu'il est libraire.

- J'aurais cru qu'il avait des aspirations plus élevées. S'étonna sincèrement l'irlandaise.

- Un titre, ça ne donne pas à manger. Répondit instantanément Adeline. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'elle venait de commettre un impair qu'il était urgent de réparer.

- Je pensais qu'il travaillait pour le ministère de la magie. Chez nous cela représente une grande partie des débouchés professionnels et c'est plutôt gratifiant.

- Mon grand-père était assistant de cabinet. Répondit en rêvant la jeune normande. C'est juste en dessous des chefs de cabinet, vos chefs de départements. Mais mon père à mal vécu de ne jamais le voir parce qu'il travaillait tout le temps. Du coup, il a privilégié la famille.

- C'est un choix que je peux comprendre. Admit l'irlandaise surprise mais en bien. Mais alors, il fait quoi à part « libraire ».

- Il est le patron d'une maison d'édition. C'est lui qui fournit la plupart des manuels aux écoles de sorcellerie et qui édite les grands auteurs.

Hermione se dit qu'elle était tombée exactement là où il le fallait. Son protecteur travaillait à publier les ouvrages dont elle faisait une si grande consommation. Le pire était qu'elle n'avait pas eu la curiosité de s'en inquiéter plus tôt. Elle se giflerait tant elle avait été idiote. La visite du donjon étant achevée plus tôt que prévu, les deux jeunes femmes redescendirent en direction des rues commerçantes moldues. Elles récupérèrent sans difficultés leurs baguettes à l'entrée, le garde s'excusa encore de sa maladresse.

Étant vêtues à la mode moldue, Adeline et Hermione n'avaient aucunes difficultés à se mélanger aux passants peu nombreux ce matin-là. Les premiers temps, la jeune fille s'était inquiétée de voir les sorciers normands plus souvent habillés en moldus qu'en sorciers. D'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait de se vêtir comme elle le préférait. D'une autre, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être totalement elle-même. Le commandant Robert lui avait expliqué sans rire, que les sorciers normands étaient fiers de leurs origines, tout comme les sorciers bretons, et qu'ils regardaient avec une certaine défiance les autres régions de leur pays. Ceci admis, la province ne disposant que de moyens restreints, il n'était pas possible de toujours se cacher dans des rues magiques devenues trop étroites pour eux. De ce fait, les sorciers normands s'étaient habitués à vivre parmi les moldus.

Les boutiques étaient moins grandes qu'à Londres ou à Cork qui étaient des villes autrement plus importantes. Mais, l'irlandaise n'était pas venue faire du shopping. Hermione dût tout de même essayer diverses tenues dans les boutiques réservées aux jeunes moldues de son âge. Elle eut quelques difficultés avec les goûts de l'époque entre strass et paillettes, couleurs fluo et plastiques[4]. Elles s'arrêtèrent ensuite chez l'un ou l'autre disquaires pour profiter des dernières sorties musicales. Autant Hermione vivait coupée du monde extérieur à Poudlard, autant les sorciers normands faisaient preuve d'ouverture. La jeune irlandaise comprenait pourquoi Voldemort avait eu si peu de partisans dans ce pays. Les sorciers ne craignaient plus les moldus et ceux-ci ne s'apercevaient même pas de la présence de leurs cousins magiciens. Á un moment, Adeline agrippa le bras d'Hermione et lui fit traverser la rue avec précipitation, occasionnant une succession de crissements de pneus suivis de crachotements d'avertisseurs rageurs. Un groupe de jeunes femmes se tenait sur l'autre trottoir. Rapidement, Adeline fit les présentations. Chaque fois qu'elle annonçait un nouveau prénom, la jeune française précisait discrètement si la jeune fille concernée était ou non moldue. Parmi les sept jeunes femmes qui se rendaient à l'université proche, 3 étaient des sorcières qui avaient achevé leur cycle d'étude à Beaubâton et qui les poursuivaient dans les institutions moldues. L'une voulant intégrer une banque, l'autre le ministère, sans préciser lequel mais Hermione se doutait de son choix final, la dernière voulait être enseignante. Sans se faire prier, Adeline accepta l'invitation de ses amies à partager un verre en attendant l'heure des cours. Qui avait semblait-il déjà été dépassée pour deux d'entre elles. Constatation qui n'avait obtenu qu'un grand rire pour commentaire.

Dans le bar, Hermione voulut commander une limonade mais Adeline lui conseilla de prendre un cocktail maison surnommé « crème de cidre ». Prudemment, un jeune homme s'adressa aux filles réunies et servit les verres en les plaçant précisément devant la personne concernée. Le serveur posa le verre de « crème de cidre », dévisagea la jeune fille avant de sourire avec un grand clin d'œil et s'éclipser. Surprise, Hermione porta le verre à ses lèvres et eut une agréable surprise. Le cocktail prétendument original n'était que de la bière-au-beurre. La jeune irlandaise lança un regard surpris à son amie qui eut quelques peines à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui faire partager. Finalement, Adeline se pencha vers Hermione, s'écrasant presque contre elle tant elles manquaient de place.

- Tu savais que c'est simplement de la bière-au-beurre ? demanda enfin Hermione avec une voix presque inaudible.

- Évidemment, pourquoi je t'aurais fait choisir ça sinon ? répondit Adeline amusée.

- Doit-on prévenir Michel que tu le laisse tomber ? intervint une voix amusée sur la droite d'Hermione. La réflexion obtint un certain succès d'estime et provoqua l'hilarité du groupe pendant une paire de minutes. L'irlandaise rougit, mais Adeline partagea le rire généralisé.

Hermione ne regrettait pas d'être venu jusqu'en Normandie pour découvrir cette osmose entre les deux mondes. L'humour était le même partout. Au cours de la conversation, Adeline présenta les cartons de ses dernières créations. L'irlandaise comprenait que les sorciers normands ne pouvaient survivre en restant cantonnés entre eux. La plupart des acheteurs potentiels de son amie était moldue. Comme elle ne fabriquait que de la petite décoration, selon un procédé magique néanmoins, qui ne présentait aucune particularité, Adeline était autorisée à faire du commerce hors de leur monde. Dans ces conditions, rencontrer ses amies était aussi un moyen de sonder ses acheteuses avant la mise en vente.

Vers 11h30, soit une heure et demie après leur arrivée, les deux jeunes filles remontaient la rue Froide en direction de l'ancienne université.

- Les moldus sont persuadés que l'université a été anéantie en 1944. Mais nous l'avons protégée.

- Comme pour le donjon. Remarqua Hermione. Décidément, vous les trompez souvent vos moldus.

- Le donjon, c'est en 1792 qu'ils ont voulu le détruire. Coupa Adeline. Ici, ils prennent un malin plaisir à tout démolir, alors on protège le patrimoine à leur insu.

- J'ai connu un certain Dumbledore qui a cru à cette idée de «l'intérêt du plus grand nombre ». lança Hermione sur un ton qui n'avait rien de plaisant et qui choqua Adeline.

- L'université moldue est doublée de l'université des sorciers depuis 1418. S'emporta Adeline en réaction. Il n'était pas question de laisser toutes nos archives être détruites par des imbéciles de bouffeurs de chewing-gum.

Hermione s'excusa de ce que ses paroles ne reflétaient pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas voulu choquer son amie. C'est juste que parfois, certaines expressions lui rappelaient les pires discours des mangemorts. Par ailleurs, l'irlandaise resta dubitative quant à l'expression stigmatisant les amateurs de gomme à mâcher. Secourable, Adeline lui expliqua qu'elle parlait des américains, c'était une manière pas très gentille de les caractériser.

Parvenues au sommet de la rue froide, Adeline et son invitée purent admirer l'ensemble renaissance qui composait l'antique université. Antérieurement partagée avec les moldus, elle ne servait plus à présent qu'aux seuls sorciers. Il était heureux qu'il en soit ainsi tant les locaux semblaient exigus et peu appropriés à l'usage d'enseignement. Les parties à colombages, récurrents en Normandie, cédaient épisodiquement la place à des portions en pierre de tailles. Les fenêtres à meneaux alternaient avec des ouvertures percées à même la roche. L'ensemble correspondait assez bien à ce que des sorciers estimaient être joli. D'une certaine manière, Hermione avait l'impression de se trouver devant le Terrier. Mais devant une maison des Weasley qui aurait enflée démesurément.

Elles effectuèrent le tour complet de ce que les moldus prenaient pour un immense square perdu et isolé en centre-ville, entouré de ses barrières de sécurités depuis des lustres. En attendant que les derniers gravats de l'université soient retirés pouvait-on encore lire sur certaines affiches.

Restée à contempler l'ensemble imposant, sans être très étendu, Hermione sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière et se tourna vivement vers ce qu'elle présentait être un agresseur potentiel. Il s'agissait simplement d'Adeline qui se rappelait au bon souvenir de son amie. Elle lui désigna une devanture en bois ouvragé manifestement très ancienne et sur laquelle était peint d'une peinture écaillée « Estouteville, rouleaux et parchemins ». La jeune irlandaise conçut qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Pourtant, le bâtiment n'avait pas fière allure et les vitres semblaient noircies par des siècles de poussière accumulée. Adeline la détrompa aussitôt. Les vitrines étaient rendues opaques par les cartons de livraison prêts à l'expédition qui s'entassaient derrière.

Sans plus attendre, elles se dirigèrent vers leur destination finale[5]. En s'approchant, Hermione vit que la boutique était véritablement noire de monde. D'ailleurs l'antique librairie se divisait en deux moitiés distinctes. La première paraissait mieux entretenue et avait deux petites vitrines proprettes derrière lesquelles s'étalaient les meilleures ventes du moment. Amusée, Hermione y vit la traduction française du premier livre de Gilderoy Lokhart, « Comment j'ai vaincu le dragon ». Pour l'avoir lu plus tard enfant, elle sut qu'il ne parlait pas un instant de _Seagull_. Cette partie de la boutique était le point de vente en lui-même, la seconde partie, moins bien entretenue, recelait les entrepôts et le conditionnement des commandes. Certains sorciers venaient chercher eux-mêmes leurs cartons qui s'entassaient en les attendant derrière les vitres. Ce qui les rendait mécaniquement opaques. Les bureaux des services de l'édition et de l'imprimerie se répartissaient dans les étages. Hermione leva les yeux pour voir si elle trouvait le bureau de Robert sans aide. Elle remarqua que la boutique s'étalait entre deux maisons distinctes ce qui devait créer de délicats passages dans les couloirs.

Emportée par Adeline, Hermione s'approcha de la boutique. Celle-ci lui indiqua que l'entrée principale pour les bureaux se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique de la partie ouverte au public, mais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement d'arriver par la partie réservée aux expéditions. En entrant, la jeune irlandaise comprit pourquoi. Les ouvriers qui faisaient léviter les livres des étagères aux cartons et les cartons des allées aux espaces de stockages, puis des espaces de stockages au cheminées pour l'expédition, s'interrompirent instantanément. Le plus vieux d'entre eux eut une réflexion qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à comprendre mais qui semblait être aimable. La jeune normande passa de l'un à l'autre pour souhaiter une bonne journée. Tous les hommes et les quelques femmes présents eurent un petit mot à échanger, Adeline leur posant les questions d'usages sur la famille et la santé. Tout cela ressemblait à un rituel auquel la jeune femme, tout comme les employés, ne souhaitait pas déroger.

- Cé ti pa la petiote Adlinne ? fit une voix bourrue derrière Hermione qui s'efforça de comprendre la suite de l'intervention où il fut question de « créere » de « véere » et autres joyeusetés du genre. Si le français de l'irlandaise était bien acquis, son patois laissait visiblement à désirer. La jeune normande se laissa étreindre par le vieux bonhomme.

Une fois qu'elle eut achevé de saluer les employés, Adeline présenta son amie au groupe. Tous ceux-ci connaissaient la jeune fille depuis des années et elle faisait comme partie de la grande famille qu'ils constituaient. Quelques anecdotes furent rapidement racontées quant à la petite fille aux couettes blondes qui s'amusait à inverser le contenu des colis, ou à courir après les chats. Adeline expliqua que c'est aussi et surtout grâce à ces années passées parmi eux qu'elle avait appris à lire et à rêver. Grâce aux illustrations et aux chutes de papier qu'on lui apportait, elle avait appris à dessiner. Ainsi, dans les entrepôts de la librairie, elle s'était préparée à son métier plus surement qu'à l'école. L'heure avançant, il fallut partir, Hermione et Adeline firent leurs adieux aux ouvriers qui étaient ravis de l'interlude fournit par les bons soins de la fille du patron.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père et à Michel de not' part. intervint l'un des ouvriers.

- Et toi à ton frère ! lança Adeline en réponse. Tantôt tout le monde. fit-elle enfin avant de se diriger vers une grande porte sombre. Des mains s'agitèrent pour les saluer.

La porte donnait sur un corridor où naissait un imposant escalier. Une porte semblable se trouvait en face des jeunes filles et devait conduire directement dans la boutique. Sans hésiter, Adeline grimpa les marches jusqu'au second. Le premier étage était empli, à ce qu'Hermione avait pu voir, de cartons en tous points semblables à ceux conservés à l'étage inférieur. La jeune normande expliqua qu'il s'agissait des stocks et des invendus que l'on conservait pour le cas où ils seraient utiles. Ce niveau était caché derrière l'enseigne de la librairie et n'était par conséquent pas agréable, plongé presque constamment dans le noir.

Le troisième niveau de la librairie était lumineux et se divisait en espaces de travail confortables. Sur la droite de l'escalier se trouvaient les services les moins valorisés mais probablement les plus essentiels, la comptabilité, les secrétariats gérant les commandes ou les expéditions, le bureau du directeur se trouvant au bout d'un long couloir agrémenté de sièges et de plantes vertes. Sur la gauche se trouvaient les locaux de la création. On y trouvait les relecteurs, les correcteurs, les illustrateurs et les maquettistes. Étonnement, Adeline ne se dirigea pas de suite vers le bureau de son père mais vers l'allée des illustrateurs. Du bureau le plus proche s'éleva une voix prévenant monsieur Michel de la venue de « madame ». Des rires entendus se firent entendre et des visages souriants dépassèrent dans la travée pour saluer l'épouse annoncée. Comme au rez-de-chaussée, Adeline serra quelques mains, salua ou embrassa d'autres. Hermine, dans son sillage, tentait de faire bonne figure. Heureusement, l'ambiance bon-enfant de l'entreprise permettait de se sentir aisément accepté. Les plus proches collaborateurs, au sens géographique du terme, de Michel Renard eurent la gentillesse de s'occuper de la jeune irlandaise pendant que les deux jeunes mariés se retrouvaient. Alors qu'ils en étaient encore à discuter du déjeuner du matin, la voix forte de Robert se fit entendre à travers tout l'étage. Sans que personne n'aille le prévenir, il avait senti que l'activité de ses employés s'était interrompue. La jeune femme assise à côté d'Hermione expliqua d'un souffle que les employés se demandaient encore comment il pouvait savoir qu'ils cessaient de travailler. Aucun sort d'observation n'ayant été décelé dans la pièce. De son côté, Hermione pensa que l'instinct était probablement seul responsable.

Le commandant était vêtu d'un costume gris anthracite clair parfaitement ajusté et d'une cravate bleu roi. Ce qui n'était pas véritablement coordonné mais pouvait-on attendre une autre couleur de sa part ? Il déboula furieux dans l'espace consacré à la mise en page des ouvrages. Puis, constatant la présence de sa cadette, son visage se radoucit et il sembla qu'il doutait des raisons l'ayant conduit là. Sur un ton bien plus aimable, doucereux presque, il invita les deux jeunes filles à venir dans son bureau. Il les laissa passer devant lui et les regarda s'engager dans le couloir. Se retournant, il aboya contre ses employés pour les remettre au travail. Des bruissements de feuilles, des mouvements sur les chaises firent entendre que l'ordre avait été compris. Visiblement satisfait, le patron fila à son tour vers son bureau. Il y retrouva Adeline et Hermione debout, l'attendant.

- Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de descendre manger. Mademoiselle de Derrycarna, avez-vous une préférence pour la cuisine ? lança-t-il à Hermione qui resta pantoise une seconde. Dans son costume et dans son rôle de patron, le ton de Robert avait un peu changé de ses habitudes. Il était plus direct, plus sec.

Hermione confia qu'elle n'avait pas de préférences, mais qu'elle voulait si cela était possible, éviter la gastronomie normande. Non pas qu'elle n'aima pas, mais surtout, elle commençait à en avoir un peu assez. L'aveu amusa Adeline et Robert qui lui confièrent à leurs tours que cela n'était pas leur alimentation habituelle et qu'ils dinaient plus surement devant un sandwich que devant un plat de tripes.

Il fut convenu d'aller diner auprès du palais de justice, ce qui représentait un trajet très limité. Le temps de récupérer Michel et la petite troupe fut sur le départ. La carte du dit restaurant était riche d'une multitude de plats tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille se laissa guider par Robert qui avait un goût plus avisé.

Un commis de la librairie vint les interrompre au milieu de leur repas. Une commande de dernière minute et extrêmement urgente demandait l'attention du patron de l'imprimerie. Passablement énervé, Robert n'eut d'autre choix que de présenter ses excuses et de s'absenter en urgence. Amusés par la déconvenue de leur père, beau-père et hôte, les autres convives lui assurèrent pouvoir se débrouiller sans lui. Étant donné que les deux jeunes filles avaient passé la matinée à se promener sans protection dans les rues du centre-ville, il était peu probable qu'ils rencontrent de quelconques difficultés en traversant deux rues.

Prenant leur temps, les trois derniers convives profitèrent pleinement du reste du repas. Le sorbet à la pomme servit avec une abondante crème fouettée comblait les papilles d'Hermione. Michel avait opté pour une brochette de fruits flambés au calvados, et Adeline, soucieuse de sa ligne s'était contentée d'un sorbet aux fruits rouges. Une tisane compléterait son repas, Hermione habituée depuis Heuton-Pagnell, et Michel optaient pour un café serré. La jeune irlandaise constata que le café français n'était pas aussi bon que son homologue irlandais. Mais globalement, elle repartit du restaurant avec une vision positive de la cuisine française. Celle-ci s'avérait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ce serait probablement l'un des regrets qu'aurait la jeune irlandaise en rentrant chez elle. Elle ne saurait jamais préparer convenablement de tels plats.

Ils sortirent tous trois d'excellente humeur et saluèrent avec grand enthousiasme les serveurs qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Le mois de novembre était bien installé, le mauvais temps avec lui. Le matin avait été clément, mais à présent il fallait se précipiter pour éviter les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient finement. Alors qu'ils remontaient la rue Saint-Martin, un groupe d'individus louches les encerclèrent prestement[6]. Á trois contre neuf, ils n'avaient aucune chance et ne purent faire autrement que de céder aux exigences de leurs assaillants. Hermione bouillonnait même n'osa pas prendre de risque à cause de la présence de son amie Adeline.

Celui qui était manifestement le chef leur ordonna de confier leurs baguettes à ceux de leurs gardes les plus proches. Avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione se sépara de sa baguette de séquoia. De leurs côtés, Adeline et Michel en firent autant. Ils étaient à présent désarmés et durent suivre docilement leurs geôliers jusqu'à une maison de la place du Canada. Le bâtiment vaste et vétuste semblait n'avoir pas été habité depuis un moment déjà. La jeune irlandaise n'eut pas le temps de détailler les lieux qu'on les conduisait dans les sous-sols. Dans une pièce voutée les attendaient un sorcier de haute stature dissimulant son visage sous une cagoule. Le plafond de la vaste salle était soutenu par six piliers massifs taillés à même la roche.

Les trois prisonniers avancèrent en silence pendant presque deux minutes avant de parvenir au fond de la pièce. Un homme grand et masqué les y attendait fermement. Parvenus entre la première et la deuxième série de colonnes, les sorciers qui venaient de mettre la main sur Hermione et ses amis semblèrent hésiter un instant avant de s'approcher. D'ailleurs, seuls les gardes affectés aux trois prisonniers continuèrent la progression suivant celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande de malfrats. Les huit autres restèrent figés entre la deuxième et la troisième colonnade.

L'un des gardes vint poser les baguettes des prisonniers sur la table dressée devant le mangemort. Il les observa en connaisseur et sembla les dévisager. Un homme poussa Adeline en avant et le chef de la bande prit la parole.

- Voilà la dite _Seagull_, vot' excellence. Fit-il avec un fort accent normand.

- Ce n'est pas celle-là. Coupa sèchement l'homme masqué. Mais bien l'autre. Sa voix s'était radoucie. Les geôliers furent un peu surpris de la réplique mais satisfaits de n'avoir pas mal fait.

- Alors, on va avoir la prime sir ? lança l'un des gardiens.

- Bien entendu que vous l'aurez. Ne l'a-t-on pas promise ? Ce n'était pas de l'agacement que l'on pouvait ressentir dans la voix de l'homme masqué, mais une certaine ironie et de la cruauté. Hermione senti son cœur se contracter. Elle connaissait cet homme, c'était une évidence. Elle aurait payé cher pour le voir sans ce masque de mangemort.

- Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Adeline sans se démonter. Si c'est de l'argent, mon père pourra payer une rançon.

Michel s'approcha insensiblement de sa jeune épousée, il se doutait que cette intervention ne pouvait être couronnée de succès. Sans aucune hésitation, l'un des gardiens lança un sort d'immobilisation contre Michel pendant qu'un autre projetait sa femme loin en arrière d'un second sort. Maintenue par des mains puissantes, Hermione ne put bouger. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas perdre contenance. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient sortir de cette situation. Les mangemorts avaient à présent sous leur contrôle celle que Robert et ses hommes avaient tenté de protéger.

Le mangemort tendit sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et lança un sort de _doloris _qui la toucha en plein. La douleur fut proprement insupportable et Hermione perdit rapidement conscience. D'une certaine manière satisfaite de pouvoir ainsi échapper à la torture. Elle ne s'entendit donc pas hurler de douleur.

La misérable forme qui était précédemment Hermione se tortillait sur le sol de pierre dure. Incapables d'intervenir, Michel et Adeline pleuraient en silence devant le mal qui était fait à leur amie. Le mangemort semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer chacune de ses interventions. Les gardiens étaient un peu plus partagés. Certains avaient des lueurs éclairant leurs yeux d'un regard dément. D'autre avaient porté la main devant les lèvres dans un geste outré. En bon professionnel, Michel avait détourné son attention du révoltant spectacle pour compter les gardiens, considérer leur position à l'égard de leur chef et de son action. Quatre des douze hommes paraissaient moins nettement acquis à la cause de leur chef. Il restait un parti de huit hommes et leur chef. Ce qui serait très clairement hors de portée. Surtout que sa baguette était posée sur la table à quelques pas devant. Trop loin pour avoir une chance de l'attraper. Même pour un excellent coureur.

Passablement satisfait de la souffrance qu'il venait d'infliger à une jeune fille sans défenses, le mangemort leva le bras et cessa ses sorts. D'un geste léger de la main, il indiqua à deux des gardiens qu'ils pouvaient se saisir de la pauvre petite chose. Adeline pleurait à chaudes larmes et tremblait de tout son corps. L'un des gardes la maintenait debout d'une poigne ferme mais douce, sans méchanceté.

- Ligotez-les, qu'on n'en parle plus. Lança soudain le mangemort.

- Vous êtes un monstre. Cria Adeline pendant qu'un des sorciers l'entravait.

- Laisse donc, ma chérie, à ce niveau-là, ce n'est même plus un monstre. Ce serait insulter les pauvres monstres. Railla Michel sans réussir à tromper son angoisse.

- Vous faites encore les fiers. Mais lorsque nous en aurons fini avec vous, vous le serez moins. Susurra le mangemort en s'approchant d'Adeline. Il passa sa main gauche le long de sa joue.

- Laissez-là tranquille ! hurla Michel mortellement inquiet.

- Cette demoiselle est véritablement charmante. Voilà une surprise agréable. Son visage masqué ondulait le long du corps d'Adeline dans des mouvements suggérant un désir encombrant pour la jeune femme. Je vais peut-être la prendre en compensation de mes efforts. Fit-il enfin. Visiblement, elle réprima un cri.

Sans que rien ne le laissa présager, le mangemort fit cingler sa main sur la joue d'Adeline, lui arrachant le cri qu'elle venait de retenir. L'homme prit la mâchoire de la jeune femme entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à tourner le visage vers lui. Il lui cracha qu'elle finirait par l'apprécier, de gré ou de force. Les sens de Michel ne firent qu'un tour, et, bien qu'il soit entravé, il parvint à faire deux pas en direction de sa femme.

La capacité qu'eut le jeune homme à rompre le sortilège sans l'aide de la magie surprit énormément les gardes. Parmi le groupe resté en retrait deux ou trois hommes firent d'instinct un pas en avant puis s'immobilisèrent à nouveau. Les deux hommes qui étaient restés auprès d'Hermione s'éloignèrent de la jeune fille encore inconsciente pour entraver à nouveau le récalcitrant. C'était à peine s'il pouvait encore bouger la main après avoir reçu un double sortilège d'entrave.

- Seriez-vous jaloux ? railla le mangemort avec ce fort accent anglais qui avait interpelé Hermione.

- Je vais vous faire payer tout ça. cracha Michel furieux.

- Dans une autre vie mon pauvre ami. répondit le mangemort sur un ton de triomphe. Il fit un pas en arrière et dirigea sa baguette vers le prisonnier.

Á cet instant, un éclair blanc déchira la pénombre qui régnait dans la salle et vint frapper la voute entre la deuxième et la troisième colonnade. Les mangemorts restés à distance reçurent une masse importante de gravats sur le sommet de leurs cranes. Ceux qui ne furent pas assommés sur l'instant préférèrent refluer vers l'étage. Un seul eut le courage de progresser vers le mangemort. Le combat devenait plus équilibré. Six malfrats, dont un partisan de Voldemort, contre trois sorciers, dont une jeune femme tétanisée de peur et une autre inconsciente. "Tout va bien" pensa Michel en faisant le bilan des forces en présence. "Comme à l'entrainement, sauf qu'entre nous, on ne cherche pas à se tuer, pas vraiment".

La poussière remuée par l'effondrement d'une partie du plafond retombait enfin. Le mangemort et les quatre gardes s'étaient massés autour d'Adeline et Michel. Là où aurait dû gésir Hermione, il n'y avait rien. La jeune irlandaise s'appuyait sur le mur pour se redresser. L'épaule gauche en contact avec la roche, la main droite tendue vers la table, jambes fléchies et les yeux mi-clos, elle n'avait rien d'impressionnant, et les malfrats commencèrent à s'intéresser à elle. L'improbable se produisit. La baguette de séquoia quitta la table et vint tranquillement se poser dans la main de sa propriétaire. Un sort de stupéfixion vint droit sur le chef des malfrats qui s'écroula. Deux autres gardiens furent atteints dans la foulée. Mais ce n'était pas sous l'action de la jeune fille.

D'un geste sec, Michel avait fait glisser une baguette dissimulé dans sa manche droit dans sa main, et il s'empressa de venir en aide à la jeune irlandaise en immobilisant les gardes les plus proches. De son côté, Adeline était projetée au sol et mise à l'abri par son gardien qui entrava son collègue le plus proche. Ainsi, en un instant il ne restait plus que le mangemort et un seul des gardes en état de combattre. Ne pouvant espérer vaincre au cours d'un duel en règle, Hermione songea à la meilleure des solutions pour vaincre rapidement. D'un coup sec, elle fit voler un éclat de roche en plein visage du mangemort qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Désorienté, l'homme envoya son sort de travers et il atteignit son dernier allié valide. Mais avant que la jeune irlandaise eu pu se ressaisir, le mangemort fit le choix de fuir. Il transplana instantanément, abandonnant ses alliés.

Hermione sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Une voix douce ramena Hermione vers la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux et l'ovale du visage d'Adeline, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds occultèrent les sombres visions de l'irlandaise. Enfin, elle balbutia quelques mots, s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de ses amis. Visiblement satisfaite de voir Hermione revenir parmi les vivants, Adeline héla son mari en pleine conversation avec le garde qui avait protégé Adeline au cours du bref combat qui les avait opposé au mangemort. Les autres étaient solidement entravés par des sortilèges et ne présentaient plus aucun danger. L'interpelé se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles. Hermione, trouvant le sol dur, froid et humide, essaya de se relever. Tous ses muscles hurlèrent de douleur sous la pression. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait été réduite en petits morceaux et que chacun des morceaux cherchait à s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Les conséquences du sort de _doloris_ étaient bien pires que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Aidée d'Adeline et de Michel, elle parvint néanmoins à se redresser un peu, puis complètement. Parvenue debout, le garde qui les avait aidé approcha une gourde et attendit l'autorisation de Michel pour en proposer le contenu à Hermione.

- Une potion de premiers soins. articula l'homme pour ôter tout doute à la jeune irlandaise.

- Laisse agir et ne force pas trop pour le moment. glissa Adeline chaleureusement. le ton de la conversation tendait à minimiser l'impact des sorts subits par Hermione, mais les regards prouvaient l'inquiétude de ses amis.

La potion chaude et sucrée sembla réchauffer les membres endoloris de la jeune fille. Progressivement, la vie reprenait le dessus et elle put à nouveau bouger sans ressentir d'intenses piqures au travers de ses muscles.

- Quand on vous explique que c'est un sort interdit, il est difficile de comprendre à quel point ça fait mal. Lança Hermione d'une voix empâtée qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaitre comme étant la sienne.

- Ce monstre mérite mille fois la prison. compléta Adeline.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir conduit à lui. fit le gardien repenti. J'avais besoin d'argent et…

- Ce n'est pas grave. coupa l'irlandaise. Si ce n'avait pas été vous, il y en aurait eu un autre, qui ne nous aurait pas aidés.

La phrase sembla le rassurer, la larme à l'œil, il remercia chaudement la jeune fille. Hermione n'avait pourtant fait qu'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Maintenant, il faut penser à sortir. reprit l'irlandaise un peu mal à l'aise avec les remerciements.

- La sortie est droit devant. fit le gardien.

Soutenue par Adeline et Michel, Hermione entreprit de sortir de cette cave humide. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort quasiment surhumain. Elle crut ne jamais parvenir jusqu'au pied des marches qui menaient à l'étage. Les monter fut plus difficile encore. Mais ses amis furent d'une patience extraordinaire et lui permirent de réussir pratiquement seule cette épreuve. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il était essentiel qu'elle se reprenne en main au plus vite. L'accès à l'étage était barré par une lourde porte aux ferronneries ouvragées.

- Comment sort-on ? s'enquit la jeune irlandaise.

- Il suffit de clancher, et on saura tout de suite si on nous a enfermés. S'étonna Adeline..

Hermione posa la main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans résister. La lumière du jour l'éblouit lorsqu'elle put enfin sortir, mais l'air de la liberté lui fit un bien incommensurable.

* * *

[1] Si si. Promis. J'ai bien lu le site internet de la ville.

[2] Vous comprenez pourquoi Caen, maintenant ?

[3] En préparant ce chapitre, j'ai consulté les cartes IGN. C'est avec les cartes d'un moteur de recherche connu que j'ai constaté que le donjon n'était plus là. Faudrait pas croire, l'auteur est consciencieux.

[4] Rappelez-vous les années 80…

[5] J'ai pas pu l'éviter celle-là. Bande de rigolos !

[6] On m'a dit depuis, que cette rue était fréquentée par des dames monnayant leurs vertus. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Par ailleurs, les caennais ne m'en voudront pas, j'ai dû un peu torturer le plan de leur ville.


	24. Chap 23 : Fuite en avant

Un chapitre un peu plus "musclé" que les précédents.

J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

**Chap. 23 : Fuite en avant.**

Parvenus à l'extérieur de la maison vide, Hermione et ses amis n'étaient pas pour autant en sécurité. Il y avait toujours un risque de voir des associés des malfrats, ou ceux-là même qui s'étaient enfuis, revenir les piéger. Dans le doute, Michel préféra ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et proposa de regagner le domaine de Brécourt par un transplanage d'escorte. N'ayant pas la force pour s'opposer à cette décision, Hermione encore fébrile, hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. D'un ordre sec, Michel confia la surveillance des lieux au repenti jusqu'à son retour avec des renforts, et ils se préparèrent à partir.

Le transplanage fut exécuté avec rigueur et sans difficultés. Néanmoins, Hermione retrouva le sol un peu rudement et manqua de s'effondrer. Ils se trouvaient à présent à proximité des stalles du domaine et les chevaux marquèrent leur plaisir à voir arriver des humains qu'ils connaissaient. Soutenue par Michel, la jeune irlandaise progressa doucement vers le château pendant qu'Adeline se précipitait pour prévenir sa mère de préparer des soins plus avancés que la faible potion qu'ils lui avaient fournis dans les sous-sols de leur prison improvisée.

Après des minutes éprouvantes, Hermione parvint enfin devant le perron du château. Les effets de la potion de premiers soins s'estompaient rapidement et la douleur revenait en force. Elle devait serrer les dents à chaque nouveau pas fait en direction du bâtiment. Heureusement, Anne arrivait entourée de personnel moldu. Deux grands gaillards s'approchèrent et posèrent la jeune irlandaise sur un brancard improvisé. Dans la brume qui envahissait son regard, Hermione crut reconnaitre Ron et déclara sa flamme. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, elle le fit en anglais et n'eut pas à subir les remarques désobligeantes de ses amis, personne n'ayant vraiment compris le sens de ces paroles. Allongée sur un support à peu près confortable, certaine d'avoir partagé son affection avec l'amour de sa vie, Hermione sombra à nouveau.

Sur l'entrefaite, Michel fit signe qu'il avait encore à faire, notamment, prévenir Robert de l'agression. Il s'élança vivement vers les stalles sans même un regard pour son épouse qui ne lui accordait de toute façon aucune attention.

**"§§§"**

De longues heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne conscience. Enfin, le lendemain vers midi, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et remarqua une présence à ses côtés. Assise sur une chaise légèrement en retrait, Anne faisait un peu de broderie en attendant que son invitée se réveille. Instantanément elle suspendit son geste et un sourire maternel se peignit sur son visage fatigué. Á n'en pas douter, les amis d'Hermione s'étaient relayés pour la couver de leurs attentions. La jeune irlandaise en fut très émue et s'en ouvrit immédiatement à Anne.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû rester auprès de moi. Je dormais, voilà tout. fit-elle en se redressant un peu. Les douleurs avaient cédé la place à d'effroyables courbatures.

- Nous vous avons installée dans mon petit boudoir où je fais habituellement ma broderie. sourit Anne. Ne croyez pas que je sois venue pour vous.

- Pardonnez-moi de mes prétentions, je n'ai pas encore l'esprit très clair. Affirma Hermione qui n'était pas dupe.

- C'est la faim, évidemment. coupa Anne. Je vous fais préparer un encas à l'instant.

La mère de famille se leva précipitamment, manquant de faire tomber son ouvrage. Hermione se doutait que la préparation d'une collation n'était qu'un prétexte pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle avait repris conscience. Une fois la porte refermée sur son hôtesse, la jeune irlandaise s'attendait à voir revenir incessamment l'ensemble des habitants du château. Ce qui fut dit, fut fait.

Adélaïde fut la première à venir, sa sœur et sa mère suivirent rapidement en emportant boisson et nourriture. Un plateau léger lui fut servi et Hermione prit plaisir à manger. Ce qui était signe de rétablissement indiqua doctement Anne. Les trois femmes échangèrent quelques paroles de réconfort avant que Anne et Adélaïde ne cède la place à Robert et Michel.

Le premier indiqua, à la demande d'Hermione, que les cavaliers avaient encerclé la maison dès que Michel était venu faire son rapport. Malheureusement, le garde laissé en arrière s'était enfuit et certains des prisonniers libérés de leurs entraves avaient fait de même. Il restait néanmoins trois malfrats qui avaient été conduit immédiatement en cellule dans le donjon du château. Ils n'avaient pas rechigné à expliquer leurs gestes. Malheureusement, aucun ne connaissait la véritable identité du mangemort. Grâce aux indications que fournit à l'instant Hermione, Robert jugea que l'affaire pouvait avancer sérieusement. Le fait qu'elle eut reconnu la voix du coupable limitait considérablement le nombre de suspects. Finalement, Robert demanda comment ils s'étaient sortis de cette impasse.

- Michel a réussi à vaincre un sort d'entrave et a sorti une baguette de sa manche. répondit Hermione. C'est très malin comme habitude. reconnut-elle.

- C'est une manie à moi. sourit Robert. Je crains toujours d'être désarmé. Comme ça, il est possible de rester dans le combat.

- Par contre, intervint Michel, faire venir sa baguette directement dans la main, c'est encore plus fort que le sort informulé contre Tancrède.

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonnèrent en une même voix Adeline et son père.

- Il y a un lien particulier entre ma baguette et moi. admit un peu contrite la jeune irlandaise. Robert émit un sifflement d'admiration relayé par l'enthousiasme de sa fille cadette.

- Et à Tancrède, tu as fait quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Enfin, je crois. balbutia Hermione.

- J'ai distinctement aperçu l'éclair percer ta poche. intervint Michel. Un sort informulé de grande classe, la plupart des gens articulent le sort sans le dire. Toi, même pas !

Hermione reçut sans plaisir les compliments. Ces tours, elle les exécutait presque tous les jours lors de la guerre civile en Irlande.

- Sans ta présence d'esprit et sans l'intervention du garde, nous serions toujours dans cette cave. coupa Hermione.

- Ne fait pas la modeste inutilement Hermione. s'amusa Adeline. Tu es très forte et je crois que je suis jalouse d'autant de pouvoirs. Moi je n'ai rien fait qu'avoir peur.

- Mais tu es très belle quand tu as peur. lui adressa Michel énamouré. Et puis, ça me motive pour agir en héros.

La remarque rompit la tension qui s'était installée, et les sorciers se laissèrent aller à rire un peu. En guise de conclusion, Robert confirma que la jeune irlandaise devait se préparer à partir au plus vite. L'intéressée lança son regard vers Adeline qui paraissait très émue de cette décision mais qui ne laissa pas trop transpirer ses revendications. Hermione savait qu'elles auraient du mal à se séparer, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

- Je ne peux plus rester sans vous mettre en danger. lança Hermione à Robert qui ne s'étonna pas de sa réplique.

- Je vais mettre en œuvre votre transfert. commença-t-il. Dès que possible. Mais je doute que nous soyons en mesure de vous faire quitter le pays avant la fin de l'enquête en Irlande.

- Alors, s'exclama Adeline, tu seras certainement encore là pour Noël ! Les deux hommes s'amusèrent de la critique implicite des administrations.

- J'en serais ravie. se contenta de répondre la jeune fille, très sincèrement d'ailleurs.

**"§§§"**

Noël arriva sans que la jeune irlandaise reçoive l'ordre de se préparer à partir. L'intervention du mangemort avait eu pour conséquence la conduite d'une enquête minutieuse au sein du nouveau ministère irlandais de la magie. Les normands avaient estimés, en accord avec Jack Longton et Dumbledore, que l'endroit où se cachait Hermione apportait encore toutes les garanties nécessaires à sa protection. Jusqu'à présent, aucun espion n'avait été repéré dans le secteur. Les fermiers moldus se seraient empressés de rapporter la moindre présence suspecte autour du château. Par ailleurs, Hermione avait fait des efforts pour dissimuler son identité en modifiant encore sa coiffure. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau libres sur ses épaules, la couleur en avait été artificiellement modifiée. Á la couleur des yeux près, Hermione pouvait passer pour la troisième des filles des Mathan. Ce qui lui garantissait un anonymat presque absolu pour ceux qui recherchaient la très connue _Seagull_.

Le soir de Noël était un jour particulier. C'était la troisième fois que Hermione le fêtait loin de chez elle. Le souper fut préparé presque toute la journée avec l'aide de Josiane. Très étrangement, l'irlandaise reconnu des plats et des préparations vaguement anglaises dans l'amoncellement de victuailles préparées pour la soirée. Du pudding, de la sauce anglaise, des pâtés de bœuf et des crumbles n'appartenaient pas à la cuisine traditionnelle française. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Quand elle s'en ouvrit à Adeline, elle n'obtint qu'un grand rire et la propagation de sa remarque aux autres femmes présentes.

- La Normandie, c'est l'Angleterre. Nous avons une partie de nos origines communes. Intervint Anne. Il est normal de trouver des préparations similaires.

Hermione eut quelques peines à concevoir à quel point ces relations pouvaient avoir perdurés au cours des siècles, mais elle se promit de ne pas refaire la même erreur et bannit toute intervention de ce genre.

Vers 20 heures, une grande table fut dressée dans le grand salon. Les chaises furent magiquement repoussées le long des murs sous la désapprobation de Anne qui s'inquiétait de voir arriver l'un ou l'autre des domestiques pendant l'opération. Crainte infondée puisque le maitre d'hôtel lui-même aidait à la manœuvre et qu'il avait ordonné à son personnel de retourner astiquer l'argenterie en attendant le début de la soirée. La table fut finalement prête deux heures plus tard. Des monceaux de victuailles encombraient une table de trente places. Il y avait de quoi nourrir une centaine de personne. N'y ayant que sept personnes vivant au château, Hermione se demandait à quoi pouvait servir autant de nourriture.

Vêtu d'un très élégant costume de soirée, Robert invita ses ouailles à faire de même. Docilement, Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour revêtir la robe acquise quelques jours plus tôt à Cherbourg sous les conseils d'Anne. Sa tenue consistait en une longue robe fuseau claire doublée d'un jupon et de bas pour ne pas avoir froid. Le haut de son corps, et surtout son décolleté, était couvert par un gilet et une étole coordonnés. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon serré.

Quand elle redescendit enfin, tous les habitants du château l'attendaient réunis dans le hall de l'entrée. Malgré la température ambiante, ils entreprirent de remonter à pied l'allée qui menait au village. Discrètement, Robert lança sur chacun d'eux des sorts d'insensibilisation au froid. Anne et Adélaïde ne semblèrent pas se formaliser de ne pas ressentir la morsure du vent. Il fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir jusqu'au parvis de l'église. Au moment d'entrer, Hermione fut prise d'une inquiétude. Ses parents étaient anglicans et non-pratiquants, elle-même vivait à Poudlard la grande majorité du temps et n'allait jamais à l'office au cours de ses vacances. Elle doutait d'être à sa place au sein d'une cérémonie catholique. Adeline s'amusa de ses remarques et la poussa un peu vers l'entrée.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, la messe de minuit fut attrayante. Le prêtre était sympathique quoi qu'un peu âgé. Les gens présents chantaient avec une grande ferveur et fort mal sans que personne ne s'en émeuve. L'irlandaise ne refusa pas l'eucharistie parce qu'elle y fut contrainte. Mais elle fut surprise de recevoir une hostie qui n'avait pas été bénie avec le vin.

Après la messe, les habitants du château prirent le chemin du retour sans attendre. Avec surprise, Hermione constata qu'une partie non négligeable des villageois les suivaient. Ainsi, les femmes de la maison avaient préparé au cours de la journée le repas de noël de tout le village. Cela rendit Hermione très fière de son travail. Elle ignorait si ce qu'elle avait préparé serait bon, mais elle y avait mis toute son ardeur.

La soirée se prolongea une grande partie de la nuit. Les boissons, cidre ou jus de pomme essentiellement, coulèrent à flots durant tout ce temps. Les plats passèrent de mains en mais jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les convives discutaient entre eux en habitués. Le village n'était pas grand et seules les personnes les plus âgées avaient plaisir à venir, seuls quelques couples d'amis des enfants de Robert et Anne venaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants, les autres étaient chez eux en famille.

La jeune irlandaise fut un moment retenue par le curé qui était très fier de pouvoir employer son anglais acquis au séminaire et un peu rouillé faute de pratique. Il était tout autant satisfait de pouvoir parler avec une catholique des îles britanniques. Ce en quoi Hermione prit bien garde de ne pas le détromper. Heureusement, Adeline vint la sauver au moment où la conversation dérivait dangereusement sur la pratique du culte et le nom de son évêque.

- Excuses-moi, je n'avais pas vu que tu discutais avec le père Aubry. fit Adeline immédiatement. Il est gentil, mais je crains qu'il ne te pose des questions indiscrètes.

- Il était temps que tu arrives. lui confirma l'irlandaise. Je n'aurais pas donné le change encore bien longtemps. Je ne connais rien à la religion de mes parents, alors le catholicisme. elle laissa la phrase en suspend pour bien indiquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot des considérations faites par le prêtre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. rétorqua Adeline. Mais tu aurais dû dire que tu étais aposta, comme moi. Il t'aurait laissé tranquille.

- D'autant que ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité. se renfrogna Hermione penaude de n'y avoir pas pensé.

Pour le reste de la nuit, Hermione resta à proximité d'Adélaïde et de leurs amis. Rapidement, la jeune française avait fait les présentations. Lorsque la mention "était dans l'école privée" était faite, la jeune irlandaise savait qu'elle avait à faire avec des sorciers. Et ils étaient assez nombreux. Probablement parce que Noël n'avait pas la même valeur dans le monde sorcier. Les derniers invités s'éclipsèrent assez tard, ou tôt selon l'angle de vue. C'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'Hermione trouva son lit et se glissa entre ses draps. Un sommeil sans rêve la gagna presque instantanément. Le lendemain serait aussi long que la journée écoulée, il fallait se reposer le plus possible.

**"§§§"**

Au matin, Hermione passa se doucher avant de descendre rejoindre la famille réunie au rez-de-jardin. Elle avait grand besoin d'un peu de réconfort, la nuit avait été bien trop courte. Calme mais brève.

Quand elle atteint le petit salon, elle y retrouva Anne et Robert visiblement fatigués mais dispos, Adélaïde et Thierry mal réveillés, et Michel pas encore rasé et ébouriffé. Son épouse dormait encore, et pour ne pas la réveiller, il s'était habillé en coup de vent, ne prenant pas la peine de se laver. Ce qu'il ferait dès que possible ajouta-t-il vivement devant le regard inquisiteur de sa belle-mère. Ce jour était l'un des rares où le château se passait totalement de personnel de maison. Pourtant la bonne humeur et l'entrain étaient les mêmes qu'à l'accoutumée. Á cette occasion, Hermione s'aperçut que le personnel en question était surtout l'occasion de maintenir une activité salariée dans un bourg rural excentré, sans industrie ni commerce.

Un grand sapin décoré par les jeunes filles au cours des jours précédents trônait dans l'angle de la pièce. De petites piles de paquets décorés étaient installées à son pied. Il s'agissait essentiellement de petites attentions plutôt que d'onéreux présents. Chacun se déclara satisfait, qui de son plumier, qui du cadre photographique enchanté, offert par l'un ou l'autre des membres de la famille. De son côté, Hermione avait été particulièrement sensible au choix de Anne qui lui avait dédié un "De la cuisine pour celles qui ont d'autres choses plus essentielles à faire" qui lui serait très probablement utile. Par ailleurs, Adélaïde lui avait offert une compilation des grands thèmes de la musique classique. Un coup d'œil sous la couverture lui permit de constater que ce cachait derrière une collection de titres contemporains. D'un clin d'œil la future mère fit comprendre l'objet du stratagème. Anne fit mouvement pour lire le titre du recueil de partitions et s'en contenta.

La journée passa dans une atmosphère de détente et de flânerie. Personne n'avait d'obligation, et le temps s'écoulait tranquillement. Au cours de l'après-midi Robert fit venir dans son bureau Michel, Thierry et Hermione. Le sujet de la conversation ne saurait être autre chose que la préparation du départ pensa la jeune irlandaise.

Sans surprise, le commandant expliqua comment il fallait envisager le transfert d'Hermione vers l'Autriche. Sa sécurité n'était pas menacée mais il n'était pas utile d'attendre plus longtemps l'intervention potentielle de traitres indéterminés. L'enquête irlandaise n'avait rien donné, mais il semblait que l'organisation adverse était désorganisée. Les délais qu'il avait évoqués à la suite de l'attaque des malfrats à Caen étaient tenus. Hermione pensa même qu'il avait laissé les jours s'écouler en attendant qu'elle ne manifeste son agacement. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'envie de faire avant les festivités de Noël qu'attendait avec tant d'impatience Adeline.

La discussion dura plus d'une heure et quand ils en eurent finis, il fut décidé de quitter le château le 5 janvier suivant. Une étape en train les conduirait à Paris où ils poursuivraient ensuite vers l'Allemagne, toujours en train. De là-bas, ils obliqueraient vers la Suisse pour entrer en Slovénie par l'Autriche. Il n'était question que de détours et d'hésitations. La sécurité de la jeune irlandaise était semblait-il à ce prix.

- Vous avez un nombre impressionnant de lignes de trains magiques. s'étonna Hermione finalement. Elle s'attira l'hilarité des hommes présents.

- Tout le trajet sera fait en véhicule moldu. Bon courage. fit Thierry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en signe de compassion.

**"§§§"**

La date fatidique arriva bien trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. L'achèvement d'une période approchant, Adeline et Adélaïde redoublèrent d'efforts pour être proches de leur invitée qui leur rendait bien leur amitié.

Le matin du 5 janvier, la jeune irlandaise enfila des vêtements moldus passe-partout dans l'espoir de se rendre la plus anodine possible. Après un regard sur sa tenue, il semblait bien qu'elle était parvenue à atteindre son objectif.

Précautionneusement, elle rangea ses affaires dans sa bourse magique. Elle eut un regard pour l'orbe céleste qui luisait d'une lumière glauque. Son apparence n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée dans le passé, mais il était plus opaque qu'au moment de son départ. Hermione pensait que cela avait un rapport avec son fonctionnement. Malheureusement, il n'existait pas de livre qui puisse l'aider à comprendre. Le livre de cuisine et les partitions furent eux, ajoutés avec précaution. C'était les plus touchantes attentions que l'on ait eu pour elle depuis longtemps. Avec le lien de cuir magique offert par Albert. Ayant modifié sa coiffure, elle le portait au poignet de manière à avoir toujours ce souvenir sur elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la jeune fille qui ramassa un peu plus prestement ses affaires avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à l'importun. Quand elle ouvrit, elle découvrit le visage lumineux d'Adélaïde. La grossesse avait sur elle cet effet étonnant de la rendre constamment de bonne humeur. Ce qui, dans les circonstances présentes était particulièrement agréable. Envoyer Adeline eut été plus délicat.

Heureusement, les adieux furent brefs. Aux côtés d'Anne et ses filles se trouvaient le petit personnel avec lequel Hermione avait appris à vivre et qui était aussi touché que leurs patrons du départ de la jeune fille. Josiane surtout garda un peu longtemps "sa petite irish" sur son cœur, des larmes de crocodiles mouillant abondamment son menton. Le maître d'hôtel se contenta d'une poignée de main virile mais sincèrement émue. L'aide de cuisine et la femme de chambre, deux postes occupés par des jeunes filles qui ne restaient pas longtemps, furent moins démonstratives. Les étreintes furent à nouveau longues et émues entre la jeune irlandaise et les trois châtelaines.

Devant le perron du château se trouvait la jaguar de Robert dans laquelle s'étaient déjà installés le commandant et Thierry. Galamment, et aussi certainement pour rester à observer un peu plus longtemps sa jeune femme, Michel lui tenait la porte des passagers de l'arrière. Hermione se laissa littéralement tomber sur la banquette anéantie par le vide que laissait en elle ce départ. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Saint-Lô ne fut pas assez long pour lui faire passer le goût amer de l'abandon. Á tout prendre, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne vienne pas s'installer dans le confort d'une famille unie. Le menton sur la main, elle regarda le paysage défiler sans véritablement le regarder. Les hommes échangeaient des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et cela l'indifférait totalement.

La gare de Saint-Lô était pratiquement vide. Quelques pékins erraient çà et là en attendant l'arrivée de l'antique omnibus. Les gardes du corps d'Hermione lançaient des regards suspicieux sur quiconque s'approchait un peu trop de leur groupe. En y regardant bien, on pouvait voir les baguettes dans les renflements des vestes et des blousons épais qu'il fallait porter en ce mois de janvier. Ce n'est que sur le quai anonyme de cette gare quelconque que la jeune fille s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas neigé.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda doucement Michel qui sentait que quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille.

- D'habitude à Poudlard, il y a de la neige en cette saison. fit-elle autant pour elle que pour lui.

- C'est rare par chez nous la neige. De mémoire, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de noël blanc. continua-t-il.

- Il ne neige jamais ici ? tu te moques de moi ! fit-elle éberluée.

- Si bien sûr, mais pas si tôt. C'est plutôt en février qu'il neige. Et encore, pas beaucoup.

La jeune irlandaise était encore à méditer sur cette étonnante révélation lorsque le train entra en gare. Dès que possible, Robert poussa Thierry et Hermione dans un wagon et s'engouffra à son tour. Jérôme de Bloqueville et Alfred Le Forestier étaient déjà installés et accueillirent chaleureusement la jeune fille. Autant elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser régulièrement le jeune Jérôme, puisqu'il était de la génération de Michel, autant Alfred était encore un étranger. Il devait avoir une bonne quarantaine et paraissait marqué par les épreuves. Son regard était étrangement fixe et ses lèvres restaient pincées, figées, presque constamment. Entendre de lui plus de trois mots constituait un véritable miracle. Néanmoins, il fit un accueil plutôt sympathique à la jeune fille et la guida vers le compartiment qu'ils avaient réservé.

- Pas de remarques ? s'enquit Robert en entrant à son tour.

- Alfred à fait le tour et n'a rien remarqué.

- Onze sorciers, nonante-huit moldus. Pas de danger immédiat, chef. émit l'intéressé.

- Parfait. conclut Robert. Thierry est parti s'occuper des nouveaux venus. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de sorciers parmi eux.

- Le petit chauve en est un. coupa Hermione. Mais il était plus préoccupé par le savon que sa femme va lui passer quand il va rentrer avec deux jours de retard.

- _Legilimens_. fallait prévenir. grogna Alfred manifestement peu satisfait de sa découverte.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de lire dans ses pensées. s'excusa Hermione. Mais il me dévorait des yeux, je me suis inquiétée.

- Et alors ? demanda prestement Michel.

- C'est juste un pervers. fit-elle désolée.

Et les personnes installés dans le compartiment se laissèrent aller à un grand éclat de rire. Thierry ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait et resta interdit à l'entrée. Quand on eut fini de lui expliquer, l'anecdote était bien moins amusante.

Hermione nota qu'Alfred s'était installé sur la même banquette qu'elle et essayait autant que possible d'éviter son regard. Elle pensa qu'il avait dans sa mémoire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Elle tenta de lui expliquer que se plonger dans l'esprit de quelqu'un n'est pas un jeu amusant. Cependant, ses paroles restèrent sans effets. La jeune irlandaise en prit son parti et n'insista pas.

Pour passer le temps, Michel sorti bientôt un jeu de cartes. Pas des cartes magiques, juste un jeu normal, totalement moldu. Un peu déçue, Hermione refusa d'abord de jouer avec eux. Elle laissa passer deux heures à contempler les champs qui défilaient, lire quelques magazines que Jérôme et Alfred avaient apportés, et même l'un ou l'autre de ses manuels. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en pu plus et intervint.

- Il dure combien de temps votre voyage ?

- Deux heures pour Caen et quatre pour Paris. Pourquoi ? demanda Jérôme qui relâcha sa concentration et perdit de ce fait le pli.

- Six heures, c'est une blague ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est parti ce matin. répondit Robert en haussant les épaules.

- Par Merlin, mais c'est effroyablement long. On aurait dû transplaner.

- Pour se faire remarquer instantanément. coupa Thierry fort à propos. Une interjection ponctua sa remarque, il venait de constater qu'il perdait bêtement la main.

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Être coincée six heures dans un compartiment avec cinq hommes n'était pas dans sa conception d'une journée bien remplie. Elle bouda encore un moment. Tout le temps que dura l'arrêt à la gare de Caen et la vérification des nouveaux arrivants qui suivit. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle commença à manifester un certain intérêt pour les cartes. Quoique non-magique, le jeu de tarot avait la capacité de délasser. D'autant qu'avec un peu de concentration, le jeu devenait plus technique. Compter les cartes et prévoir les plis donnaient une motivation intellectuelle satisfaisante à la jeune fille. Bien plus en tout cas que les magazines féminins apportés gentiment par Jérôme et Alfred. Hermione devait cependant faire attention de ne pas utiliser ses capacités de _legilimens_ pour tricher.

La journée passa entre les arrêts et les tours de cartes. Vers midi des sandwichs apparurent par magie. Michel reconnu plus tard qu'il les avait volés à une buvette dont il connaissait l'existence à proximité de la gare de Lisieux. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant l'origine de son repas. Elle tolérait mal que les sorciers profitent de leurs pouvoirs pour voler les moldus.

Enfin, à 17heures passées, le train ralenti pour entrer en gare Saint-Lazare. Les bagages furent rassemblés à la hâte et des équipes formées pour permettre une descente du train dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité. De son côté, Hermione trouvait ces pratiques disproportionnées. Elle avait fait toute la guerre d'Irlande sans protection rapprochée.

- J'ai cru être totalement déshonoré quand vous êtes tombés dans ce piège à Caen. coupa Robert. Je ne vais pas laisser cela se reproduire. Le ton ne souffrait pas de reprise.

Le groupe descendit sans difficultés du train et franchit aisément tout le quai de la grande gare parisienne. Á présent, il fallait rejoindre la gare du Nord pour se rendre à Strasbourg. Le franchissement de la frontière aurait lieu à pied, la confiance de Robert envers les douaniers moldus étant toute relative. D'ailleurs, Hermione n'avait aucuns papiers en règle. Elle allait rétorquer que si, mais se rappela à temps que son passeport portait une date de naissance qui n'était pas compatible avec sa taille.

Alfred et Robert resteraient en arrière pendant que Michel, Thierry et Jérôme s'occuperaient de trouver des voitures pour traverser Paris. Alors qu'ils s'élançaient enfin dans la rue une voix héla le commandant Robert.

- Monsieur de Mathan, si je m'attendais. Vous avez donc quitté votre province ? L'homme, parfaitement anodin, s'avança vers Robert, sourire aux lèvres, main en avant.

- Monsieur de Truchy de Varennes. s'étonna l'interpelé. Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Robert surtout par politesse.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une longue discussion quant aux financements des entreprises, sur l'imposition des ensembles fonciers et des recours quant aux surtaxes sur l'essence. Pendant ce temps, une gamine d'une dizaine d'années restait en retrait. D'instinct, Hermione lui adressa la parole et obtint un sourire en réponse. Ne parvenant pas à accrocher l'intérêt de l'enfant, l'irlandaise décida de patienter. L'air de _Sail away sweet sister_ s'imposa rapidement.

- C'est joli madame. fit une petite voix. La petite fille n'était pas insensible à la musique. Hermione avait compté sur la curiosité des enfants pour rompre son indécision.

- Merci. Et toi, tu chantes ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

- Voui, c'est ça que j'veux faire plus tard. Et comme si la rue était une salle de concert, la petite fille tenta des vocalises de qualité. Hermione l'applaudit sincèrement impressionnée par le grain de voix de la gamine.

- C'est ta fille ? s'enquit enfin Robert à propos de la gamine. La petite Isabelle c'est cela ? continua-t-il en se penchant un peu vers elle.

- On m'appelle Zazie. eut pour réponse Robert.

- Enchanté Zazie. Et tu travailles bien à l'école ?

- C'est pas important l'école, moi je veux devenir chanteuse. rétorqua-t-elle très sure de son fait.

- Nous reparlerons de cela après ton bac mademoiselle. trancha son père.

La conversation apparut s'être tarie d'elle-même et monsieur de Truchy présenta ses adieux et commença à s'éloigner en tirant sa fille dans son sillage.

- Rappelles-toi, reste Zen. cria Hermione à destination de la gamine qui se renfrognait[1].

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le groupe, puis une seconde derrière. Hermione crut qu'il s'agissait de taxis, mais une voix fluette sortit du véhicule de tête et les prit à parti.

- Commandant, voici la cavalerie. Robert se pencha par la fenêtre ouverte et invectiva son cavalier.

- Nous prenons le train, imbéciles. Vous n'aviez pas plus discret ?

- C'est grève à la gare du Nord, commandant. répliqua la voix.

- Bon sang. Montez tous, vite. s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Hermione trouvait que la société des chemins de fer n'était pas très fiable. Néanmoins, si le trajet jusqu'à Strasbourg était aussi fastidieux que le trajet Caen-Paris, elle remercia le ciel de cette interruption inespérée. Les cuirs des voitures choisies par Jérôme lui convenaient un peu mieux. Même s'il était délicat de se glisser à l'arrière de ces véhicules à trois portes.

Les deux voitures démarrèrent en rugissant et s'élancèrent dans le trafic. Robert et Jérôme devisèrent rapidement de la situation. Dans l'immédiat le chef proposait de réfléchir à une solution dans le parc de Vincennes. La forêt serait suffisamment grande pour les dissimuler. Ce n'était pas la bonne direction fit remarquer Michel assis aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous allons modifier notre route. répondit Robert.

- Par l'autoroute de Lyon ? demanda Jérôme.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix. soupira le commandant.

- C'est dangereux chef, avec leurs espions, ils sauront vite où nous allons. intervint Jérôme.

- Sauf si on divise l'équipe en deux. le visage de Robert s'éclairait, il avait une idée derrière la tête qui commençait à émerger.

La circulation était dense à Paris à l'heure de la sortie des bureaux et atteindre Vincennes fut délicat. Néanmoins, les deux voitures purent se mettre à l'abri des hauts murs de la forteresse, les sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de Vincennes pour mettre en œuvre le plan du commandant. Il était trop tard pour penser au _polynectar_, mais il était possible de faire croire qu'Hermione se trouvait dans une autre voiture. Alfred et Thierry étaient trop masculins pour être grimés, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jérôme ou de Michel. On tira à courte paille celui qui subirait des sorts de transformation provisoire. Michel perdit malheureusement et fut soumis à une restructuration de son visage afin de le faire ressembler le plus possible à la jeune fille. De son côté, Hermione subit un sort similaire qui fit d'elle un jeune homme tout à fait acceptable. Une légère modification de ses vêtements et la dissimulation de sa poitrine achevèrent le travail. Á l'opposé, Michel louchait, étonné, sous son pull. Ce qui n'était pas sans provoquer les moqueries de ses amis.

- Bien, nous avons deux colis et quatre expéditeurs. La répartition ne devrait pas être trop difficile. fit Robert satisfait du résultat des transformations.

- Avec Michel. coupa Alfred qui ne voulait surtout pas rester avec Hermione.

- Et avec moi. continua Robert. Me voir dans la voiture devrait accroitre la probabilité d'être devant le bon véhicule.

- Je pars avec elle et Jérôme. Pas de problèmes. conclut Thierry.

- Tu m'étonnes, avec le meilleur chauffeur du régiment. ricana Jérôme.

- Silence ! trancha Robert. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

- Les oiseaux ! continua Alfred. En effet, le silence s'imposait à présent. Le piaillement des oiseaux s'était brusquement interrompu. Il n'y avait plus non plus de bruissements dans les feuillages. Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards entendus.

Le commandant fit quelques signes avec la main et brandit sa baguette. Ses hommes se répartirent selon des mouvements longuement répétés. L'objet était d'assurer la sécurité de la jeune fille. Jérôme se chargeait de la couvrir au plus près pendant que les autres s'assuraient des alentours.

Soudain, un grand craquement se fit entendre en même temps qu'un dragon à crête se posait en arrachant les branches des arbres. Un jet de flamme vint lécher le sol aux pieds de Robert qui ne pouvait que refluer. Des ombres apparaissaient à présent autour du dragon. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Il avait été dressé pour la retrouver.

- Il est mignon, n'est-ce-pas ? fit une voix qu'Hermione reconnaissait. Il s'agissait encore du mangemort qui les avait presque attrapé à Caen. Il s'appelle "Braisard", eut égard à ce qu'il préfère faire. Consumer, carboniser, griller. les derniers mots étaient comme crachés à la figure des normands.

- Vous espériez qu'on se rende. ricana Robert pendant que l'animal monstrueux battait le sol de sa queue.

- Non. fut la réponse. Un ricanement gras s'éleva des rangs des agresseurs.

D'un geste, ils modifièrent leurs atours moldus en robes de sorciers rouge barrées de deux lions d'or. Si le moment n'avait pas été grave, ils pouvaient passer pour une équipe de Quidditch. Le groupe de normand se serrât ensuite autour de son chef. Á l'exception de Jérôme qui entrainait Hermione le plus silencieusement possible vers les voitures. La jeune irlandaise eut un regard pour les quatre hommes qui se préparaient à combattre pour qu'elle puisse fuir. De toute son âme elle voulait courir les rejoindre. Son instinct et son cœur lui disait de rebrousser chemin. Mais la poigne de Jérôme l'emportait toujours un peu plus loin. Finalement, elle ne vit presque plus ses amis. Tout juste entendit-elle Robert et les autres crier "Pour l'honneur" avant qu'un terrible grondement ne signifie que le combat était engagé.

Hors d'haleine, les deux jeunes gens parvinrent enfin aux voitures. D'un geste, Hermione stupéfixia les deux hommes qui stationnaient devant. Elle s'aperçu en s'approchant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sorciers. Mais dans le doute, elle avait préférer se prémunir.

L'installation dans la voiture ne fut, cette fois, qu'une formalité. D'autorité, Jérôme avait pris le volant et démarrait la voiture. Mais au lieu de pousser le moteur comme précédemment à la gare, il élança le véhicule avec beaucoup de douceur. Ce qui lui attira un regard dubitatif de la jeune fille.

- S'ils ne savent pas que nous sommes partis. Inutile de leur signaler.

- Tu conduis. Fais comme tu le sens. répondit Hermione.

Après quelques manœuvres délicates qui leur permirent de quitter sans encombre la ville d'Aulnay-Sous-Bois, Jérôme commença à accélérer pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et leurs ennemis. Jusqu'à ce que la voiture roule sur l'autoroute, Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne daigna pas accorder un regard à son compagnon de route. Elle était bien trop pétrifiée à l'idée que ses amis aient pu succomber sous le nombre. Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle s'enfuyait en lâche. Le silence pesant ne fut pas levé de gaité de cœur.

- Tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. fit Jérôme, le silence entrecoupé des bruits de la route revint un instant avant qu'il ne poursuive. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher leurs choix.

- J'ai beau savoir qu'ils pouvaient fuir au lieu de rester, il n'empêche. Aucun n'est parti. elle réprima un reniflement peu féminin.

- C'est notre travail. lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Le mien aussi, je te rappelle. Puis jaugeant son voisin. Gamin.

Jusqu'à présent, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment détaillé Jérôme. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était au cours de la fête organisée au château au mois d'octobre précédent. Globalement, elle n'en avait pas vu grand-chose en raison de la pénombre persistante. Maintenant qu'ils s'enfuyaient ensemble, elle prit la peine de le regarder avec soin. Il paraissait avoir une quinzaine d'années tout au plus. Ce que les inflexions de sa voix semblaient confirmer. Il tiqua à l'allusion de sa compagne de voyage. Manifestement, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la remarque. Mais, concentré sur la conduite, il ne pouvait pas dévisager sa voisine sans prendre de risques.

- Expliques-toi clairement, on gagnera du temps. fit-il un peu ennuyé.

- C'est juste que tu es si jeune, que j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois d'une grande utilité.

- Je te remercie pour ces gentillesses. Mais c'est toi la gamine dans cette voiture. J'ai 27 ans, 4 mois et 12 jours. Et toi ? acheva-t-il narquois. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, il était écrit qu'elle ne saurait faire que des bourdes avec les jeunes hommes.

- Difficile à dire, je suis née en septembre. commença-t-elle.

- Si cela fait moins de 27 ans et même 27 ans tout juste, je reste le plus vieux.

- Sans difficultés, je suis née en 1979. Fit-elle avec un large sourire. Au point où elle en était, mentir ne servait à rien. Á ses côtés, Jérôme manqua de s'étouffer.

- Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas crédible une seconde ton affaire. trancha-t-il en maintenant rigoureusement son regard sur la route.

- Les voyages dans le temps. Ce n'est pas que de la science-fiction. Elle déglutit, ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle n'avait plus eu à le formuler depuis longtemps. Je dois m'occuper définitivement de Voldemort.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils t'en veulent.

La jeune fille allait répondre quand la voiture fut prise d'un mouvement brusque, incohérent avec la direction qu'elle suivait. Un regard en arrière rassura Hermione, ils n'étaient pas suivis. Aucun véhicules ne les encadrait non-plus. Il ne restait que l'improbable. Hermione se pencha sur ses genoux et tendit le cou pour voir au-dessus d'eux. Un cri d'effroi franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse le retenir.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ! émit Jérôme d'une voix blanche.

- Non, ce n'est pas un moucheron. répondit Hermione avec un sourire crispé.

- Très malin. continua le jeune homme d'autant plus concentré sur la circulation que la voiture avait fait un bond au-delà des 220 miles/h. C'est rouge, ça a des ailes et une longue queue.

- Gagné, c'est donc un gros rat. lança Hermione qui passait à présent la tête par la vitre ouverte, en tentant de riposter aux ruades du monstre. Mais, son bras faisait un angle peu satisfaisant, le montant vertical cognant contre l'épaule, le montant horizontal contre son coude.

Un coup de volant précipita la jeune fille contre le tableau de bord. La circulation était un peu plus dense et la voiture oscillait dangereusement sur l'autoroute entre les mortels obstacles. Pour ne rien arranger, chaque assaut déstabilisait le véhicule qui risquait de s'écraser contre un autre ou contre la rambarde de sécurité. S'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était essentiellement en raison de la virtuosité du pilote.

- Tu devrais faire du rallye. reconnut Hermione en se massant la nuque. Le contact avec le bois du tableau de bord l'avait vaguement sonnée. Elle était assise au pied de son siège, les jambes pliées comme elles le pouvaient. L'intérêt résidait dans le fait qu'elle avait alors une vision plus grande du ciel au-dessus d'eux. Mais distinguer le blanc des yeux globuleux de la bête n'était pas rassurant en soi.

- J'en ai fait. J'étais même champion d'Europe junior. convint le pilote en braquant férocement le volant pour éviter un semi-remorque. Le lourd véhicule fut ensuite agité de soubresauts étonnants qui faillirent bien renverser la voiture des deux jeunes gens.

- Il s'est encastré dans le camion. précisa la jeune fille.

- Mais ça ne va pas le retenir longtemps. En effet, dans un nuage de débris, le monstre sortait déjà de la remorque et hurlait à glacer le sang des plus courageux.

La situation semblait désespérée. Seule l'adresse de Jérôme les maintenait en vie, mais que se passerait-il au premier péage ? Hermione préféra ne pas songer aux dégâts et aux vies humaines que cela pourrait coûter.

- Tant que tu es là-dessous. fit Jérôme sans lâcher la route des yeux. Glisse la cassette marquée "Live" dans le lecteur. Hermione le dévisagea en pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser aller à écouter de la musique.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a un animal sauvage aux trousses ?

- Ça m'aide à me concentrer. rétorqua-t-il sans rire. Si tu veux qu'on se prenne la prochaine voiture, c'est comme tu le sens.

L'irlandaise trouva plus juste d'accéder à la demande de son pilote. Et quand les premières mesures de "l'Aventurier[2]" commencèrent à vriller l'air ambiant, Hermione sentit que son conducteur appuyait un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

Dépassant sa propre crainte, oubliant les bleus qu'elle avait déjà, la jeune irlandaise se souleva un peu en espérant reprendre sa place sur son siège. L'opération n'était pas aisée dans des conditions normales, et à ce moment, ce fut bien pire. Ne parvenant pas à s'installer, Hermione retomba lourdement au sol. Une idée ingénieuse lui passa par l'esprit. Les risques étaient grands, mais il fallait tenter. Elle se redressa à nouveau, mais n'essaya plus de s'assoir sur son siège. Au contraire, elle passa le buste par la fenêtre ouverte, la main droite assurant sa position, contractée sur la poignée située au-dessus de la portière. Sa main gauche tenait exceptionnellement sa baguette. Ainsi installée, elle tenta de toucher le dragon avec les sorts les plus puissants qu'elle pouvait connaître. Mais la peau d'un dragon est très résistante, et les sorts semblaient ricocher dessus sans plus d'effets.

Á la faveur d'un assaut de la bête, Hermione aperçut sur son dos un homme encagoulé qui semblait diriger l'animal comme on chevauche un cheval. Sans s'interroger plus avant sur l'événement. Personne n'avait jamais vu un sorcier à califourchon sur le dos d'un tel animal. Hermione ajusta du mieux qu'elle put son sort sur le cavalier plutôt que sur l'animal. Le premier coup ne porta pas, mais la cagoule de l'homme fut enlevée par le frôlement.

Visiblement fâché par la tentative, le mangemort s'approcha inconsidérément de la voiture. Arrivé à moins de trois mètres d'eux, la gueule du dragon tenta de happer la jeune fille. D'un brusque mouvement du volant qui faillit la faire rouler par-dessus bord, le pilote évita le contact. Reprenant une position stable, Hermione tenta de dévisager son agresseur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant, mais elle ne perdit pas un instant. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'un sort de stupéfixion puisse le vaincre à coup sûr. L'irlandaise ne prit ni la peine de formuler le sort, ni celle de tendre sa baguette dans la bonne direction. Le jet lumineux alla frapper le mangemort en pleine tête. Celui-ci tangua un peu et roula finalement sur le côté. Une ruade du dragon prouva qu'il n'était plus maitre de l'animal. Mais il ne perdait pas de l'œil la cible que lui avait imposée son maitre à présent inconscient. Hermione se laissa glisser dans le véhicule avec une étonnante facilité. Elle restait ébahie par le visage de l'homme qu'elle venait de voir. Á ses côtés, Jérôme ne se laissa pas aller à la facilité. Même si le dragon n'était plus aussi virulent, il restait une menace sérieuse.

Au premier péage, ils craignirent que l'animal désorienté ne se pose en s'en prenne à tous les véhicules. Comme il n'y avait pas trop de voitures, Jérôme préféra forcer le passage. L'irlandaise l'aurait très clairement soutenu si elle avait été prévenue un peu avant. Elle hurla du moment où elle comprit qu'il ne ralentirait pas jusqu'après que les derniers morceaux de la barrière de sécurité aient chus du capot. Le dragon poursuivit sa route au-dessus du poste à péage, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un élément de décor. La vitesse du véhicule étant restée élevée, Hermione peinait à distinguer les expressions des gens sur le bas-côté ou dans les autres automobiles. Néanmoins elle se doutait que la peur faisait souvent place à l'étonnement.

Á peine avaient-ils franchis le barrage que deux motocyclistes bleus prirent à leur tour la chasse de la voiture que pilotait Jérôme. La gendarmerie disposait de motocyclettes bien plus puissantes que leur voiture, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoires possibles. Vertement, Hermione s'en ouvrit à son équipier.

- Pourquoi Robert à-t-il choisi ses véhicules moldus. hurla-t-elle proche de l'hystérie.

- D'abord, c'est moi qui ai choisi les voitures. Ensuite, il m'a fallu faire trop vite. Enfin, ce sont des alpines. Les mêmes que celles de la maréchaussée. Donc, ils ne sont pas prêts de me rattraper.

- Á ta place, je ne me vanterais pas. cracha Hermione. Ils se rapprochent.

- Je cherche le dragon.

En effet, si les nouveaux venus occupaient une place importante dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, celle réservée au dragon s'était restreinte drastiquement. Pourtant il représentait la menace la plus grave et la plus immédiate. Pour le moment, il n'était pas en vue, mais aucun des sorciers ne douta qu'il se préparait à intervenir.

Alors qu'Hermione allait décréter que le monstre, privé de maitre, avait probablement fini de les pourchasser, le dit animal réapparut derrière eux. Il amorça une descente vers le bitume et rasa le sol derrière les gendarmes qu'il rattrapa en quelques battements d'ailes. Ensuite, il se débarrassa des motocyclistes comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires moucherons et commença à se rapprocher. Regardant dans le rétroviseur, Hermione pouvait le voir tanguer en avançant vers eux. Jérôme était plus que jamais concentré sur la route, de lourdes gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes et roulaient jusque dans son cou. C'est à peine s'il cillait encore parfois.

Très apeurée, qui ne l'aurait été dans pareilles circonstances, Hermione se décida à tenter une dernière action par la fenêtre, en espérant toucher l'animal suffisamment durement pour qu'il cesse son attaque. Le sort de confusion le toucha en pleine tête, et il fit quelques bonds. Une forme humaine bascula dans le vide et roula pantelante sur le bitume. L'irlandaise serra les dents, à son avis, il n'était pas possible de se relever d'un choc contre le sol à cette allure. Mais, contrairement à la mort d'O'Tusckk, elle n'éprouva aucun remords. Le mal qu'avait fait le mangemort, elle l'avait constaté, ce n'était pas de l'abstrait comme la première fois. D'une certaine manière, Hermione le voulut mort et elle était exaucée. Ceci ne réglait pourtant pas le problème du monstre qui continua à les poursuivre.

Abattue, Hermione regagna une fois de plus sa place. Elle ne craignait plus d'être rattrapée par le monstre volant. Elle se demandait seulement quand il le ferait. La jeune fille soupira avant de s'effondrer dans son siège. Les mains sur le visage pour se cacher, des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse y mettre un terme. Jamais elle ne reverrait Ron et Harry, et Ginny et Molly, Sirius, Adeline, Robert, Anne, Sean, Albert, Jack et tous les autres.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer des heures, Jérôme laissa éclater une joie indicible.

- Il nous lâche ! C'est fini. On a gagné. éructa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, rugueuse de n'avoir pas assez servit au cours des heures précédentes.

- Tu en es certain. émit la jeune fille d'une petite voix, n'osant pas retirer ses mains de son visage avant d'avoir la certitude de s'en sortir.

Pour toute réponse, un grand rire remplit l'habitacle, couvrant même la musique tonitruante du jeune homme. Manifestement, il en était pleinement certain. Hermione se redressa et observa longuement le ciel et les alentours à la recherche de la forme caractéristique d'un dragon adulte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dût admettre qu'il n'était plus derrière eux.

- Tu as reconnu l'homme sur le dragon, non ? interrogea abruptement Jérôme.

- Je croyais le connaitre. répondit Hermione sur un ton démontrant qu'elle percevait mal la trahison. Jérôme se laissa aller à jeter un coup d'œil à sa passagère. Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'était un de tes amis ce traitre ?

- Ces yeux noisette, ce visage effilé. fit-elle d'abord pour elle-même. C'était évidemment Denis Fein.

- Fein, l'adjoint du ministre irlandais de la magie, le chef de clan ? tu n'as pas l'impression de te moquer de moi ?

- J'aimerais mieux. soupira la jeune fille. C'était un ami. J'ai combattu avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. lança le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être trahi. Mais je suis sincèrement désolé que cela te soit arrivé.

La jeune irlandaise eut un sourire contrit indiquant qu'elle acceptait le réconfort. Néanmoins, s'apercevoir qu'un ami pouvait choisir de la trahir, de tenter de la tuer de ses propres mains, cela la bouleversait profondément. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque Jérôme infléchit la route de la voiture pour entrer dans une aire de stationnement.

- Tu veux te reposer ? s'enquit-elle, trouvant naturel qu'il ressente le besoin de se délasser un peu.

- Un peu, et il faut faire le plein aussi. fit-il avec un sourire.

- Le quoi ? s'étonna Hermione qui entendait cette remarque pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Mettre de l'essence dans le réservoir. s'amusa-t-il de son amie ignorante des habitudes moldues. Sinon on n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin.

Le véhicule passablement griffé par les attaques alla se ranger docilement le long des pompes à essences de la station. Les autres clients eurent des regards surpris pour cet étrange équipage qui descendait d'un véhicule endommagé. Sans y prêter attention, Jérôme déplia une carte sur le toit pendant qu'il glissait le pistolet à essence dans le réservoir. En quelques mots, il expliqua à la jeune fille sortie à sa demande, où ils se trouvaient et où ils iraient. Compte-tenu de l'heure, ils ne pourraient probablement pas conduire encore très longtemps. Á moins qu'ils ne se restaurent sur place et se reposent un moment.

- Je peux conduire toute la nuit s'il le faut. remarqua Jérôme, mais je préférerais dormir un peu avant de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas conduire, donc, je suis obligée de te suivre. répliqua Hermione avant de continuer. J'ai hâte d'en finir. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Plus vite nous arrivons… elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

- Allons manger alors. fit-il en sortant le pistolet du réservoir.

Il replia la carte vivement et ils remontèrent dans la voiture. Pour quelques mètres seulement. Jérôme se gara devant la boutique où il paya le plein d'essence et acheta deux gros sandwichs, des boissons, des viennoiseries et divers encas pour la nuit. Il s'excusa en précisant qu'il aimait manger en conduisant. La jeune irlandaise se moqua en affirmant qu'avec la musique de sauvage, cela faisait deux défauts rédhibitoires. Sincèrement, elle plaignait la future madame de Bloqueville.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, la chanteuse Zazie se nomme Isabelle Truchy de Varennes.

[2] Indochine évidemment. Á part Trust, pour les années 80 en France, je suis un peu sec.


	25. Chap 24 : Dans l'antre du dragon

Un chapitre qui va plaire à une certaine Evans de mes amies. Je crois.

Surtout que nous approchons la fin de cette partie de l'aventure. Je m'en suis bien tiré, il me semble.

Bonne lecture.  
Les réponses aux reviews sont toujours au prologue.

_Nota Bene _: Il s'agit ici d'une version implémentée le 7 novembre 2010. (pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu)

**Chap. 24 : Dans l'antre du dragon.**

Jérôme avait dormi deux heures avant de reprendre la route. Énervée et anxieuse, Hermione n'avait pas pu se reposer. Elle avait donc marché tout le long dans l'aire de repos. La trahison de Denis Fein ne lui paraissait toujours pas concevable.

Dans tous ses souvenirs, c'était l'image d'un homme consciencieux et droit qui s'imposait. Il dirigeait depuis des années le service de renseignement des rebelles irlandais et n'avait rien à gagner à s'opposer au reste de ses alliés. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle représenter à l'échelle de l'Irlande ? A bout d'argument, fatiguée et écoeurée par ce qu'elle avait vu, la jeune fille avait fini par s'en ouvrir à Jérôme. Elle n'avait que lui et malgré ses réticences, elle avait confiance en lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut motiver quelqu'un à trahir les siens ? Avait demandé d'un ton léger. Sans s'offusquer, Jérôme comprit ce qui la taraudait.

- L'argent, l'amour, la haine, sont les premiers facteurs d'une trahison. Répondit-il simplement.

- Je ne représente rien, je ne suis pas grand-chose. Reprit Hermione. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le symbole de la résistance contre Voldemort. Il marqua un silence. Plus encore peut-être que le "survivant". Toi, tu es vraiment un chef de guerre.

- Voilà qui est drôlement rassurant. S'amusa Hermione. Je ne suis plus une jeune fille, mais un véritable guerrier prêt à étriper le tout-venant.

La remarque fit mouche et les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent aller à un rire salutaire. La tension accumulée au cours de la course poursuite s'évacua doucement au travers de l'effort soutenu des zygomatiques.

- Sans blagues. Reprit Jérôme en s'essuyant une larme de joie au coin de l'oeil. Pour quelqu'un comme Fein, vous êtes la quintessence de ce qu'il peut détester.

- Je laisse de côté l'usage d'un mot de quatre syllabes qui appartient au vocabulaire d'un docte professeur et je ne retiendrais que le sens des mots. S'amusa Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Expliques-moi.

Jérôme tiqua et se senti obligé de s'assoir à son tour devant la jeune fille. Il arracha distraitement un brin d'herbe qu'il manipula entre ses doigts. En face de lui, Hermione savait qu'il hésitait à entrer dans les détails. Il se décida finalement à répondre.

- Tu es jeune, plutôt jolie. Hermione rougit nettement à cette évocation, Jérôme ne paraissait pas non plus totalement insensible.

- Merci des compliments. Gloussa-t-elle.

- Laisses-moi finir. Coupa-t-il. Tu es aussi très forte, et beaucoup de gens t'aime. Certains pour ce que tu représentes, et les autres, pour ce que tu es.

- En quoi cela peut-il le gêner ? Interrogea la jeune fille qui ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre le sens de ces révélations.

- D'après ce que je sais, en quelques semaines tu es devenue une égérie pour tout le pays. Fit Jérôme en guise de réponse.

- Et alors ? Quel rapport ? S'étonna-t-elle encore. Jérôme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il a fallu à Patrick Fitzham ou à Denis Fein pour arriver où ils sont ? La question n'était pas uniquement rhétorique et Hermione comprit enfin où il voulait en venir.

- Toute une vie. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Voilà. Souffla-t-il visiblement satisfait. Certains réagissent positivement à la pression des plus jeunes.

- Comme Patrick Fitzham. Conclut Hermione.

- D'autres verront avec douleur que le temps les rattrape et qu'ils seront bientôt trop vieux, inutiles, retraités. Acheva Jérôme.

- C'est la vie ! S'étonna Hermione. Il faut plutôt se satisfaire de la réussite des autres et en prendre son parti.

- On sent que tu n'es pas concernée. S'amusa à moitié Jérôme. C'est beaucoup plus difficile à vivre, tu verras. Conclut-il.

Finalement, Hermione parvenait à comprendre les motivations du mange-mort. Les excuser, elle ne pourrait probablement jamais, mais les concevoir, ce n'était pas si difficile. Elle se trouvait à présent devant les outils qu'utilisait Jedusor pour séduire ses victimes futures tueurs aliénés à son pouvoir. Elle en frissonna.

Jérôme se mépris et cru qu'elle avait froid. Gentiment, il proposa son manteau à la jeune fille qui lui refusa d'un sourire. Devenu écarlate en comprenant qu'il se trompait, le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir. La conversation se rouvrit avec un peu de raideur, mais au bout d'un moment, ils avaient abandonné les motivations des mange-morts et les traitrises.

Après un trait d'humour bien senti, Jérôme considéra l'heure avancée et proposa de reprendre la route. Hermione ne s'opposa pas à son chauffeur et se dirigea docilement jusqu'au véhicule abîmé par un drôle de combat contre un dragon.

**« §§§ »**

Trois heures après la reprise de leur voyage, ils dépassaient Lyon, il faudrait encore six heures pour atteindre Vintimille où un couple d'amis italiens pourrait prendre le relais. Le franchissement de la frontière se passa très tranquillement. Les capacités de _legilimens_ de la jeune fille permirent d'éviter les tracasseries administratives. Le pauvre douanier se demanderait probablement longtemps pourquoi il s'obstinait à demander ses papiers à un poteau électrique.

Enfin le véhicule ralenti. Le tunnel de la Provençale déboucha sur le viaduc de l'autoroute del Fiori. Sur sa droite, Hermione découvrit la méditerranée qui paraissait dans ses calanques. Même au moins de janvier, découvrir la mer au petit matin était un spectacle grandiose.

- Profites-en, ensuite la route est pratiquement constamment enterrée jusqu'à Gênes. la prévint Jérôme.

- On ne s'arrête pas à Vintimille ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Normalement, j'aurai dû. Il marqua un temps. Mais je préfère te conduire un peu plus loin. Par précaution.

Rapidement, Jérôme expliqua que le couple d'amis qui rendait habituellement service à Robert risquait d'être très surveillé par les ennemis de la jeune fille. En considérant que la disparition de Fein ne les ait pas totalement arrêtés dans leurs tentatives. Dans ces conditions, il était peut-être plus sage de rouler jusqu'à Gêne ou plus loin encore. Au bout d'un moment, le conducteur affirma, sans rire, qu'il pouvait très bien assurer son transfert jusqu'à la côte adriatique. Au point où il en était, rien ne pouvait entamer sa détermination.

Ils arrivèrent à Gênes pour l'heure de midi. Enfin, plutôt en fin de matinée, mais comme ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille, leur seule préoccupation fut de trouver au plus vite un restaurant. Comme s'il connaissait parfaitement la ville, Jérôme sortit de l'autoroute par le cours Maurice Quadrio et s'engagea rue Gabrielle d'Annunzio. Á la place Dante, la voiture se faufila dans la circulation particulière des villes italiennes. Les panneaux indicateurs, les feux de signalisation semblaient n'avoir aucune utilité. Fermement, le jeune homme imposait sa place dans le flot des voitures et des scooters qu'affectionnent particulièrement les italiens.

Par la rue Ippolito d'Aste, Jérôme espéra gagner rapidement la place de la Victoire où trônait le célèbre arc de triomphe de l'orgueilleuse cité. Trouver une place de stationnement fut plus délicat que de trouver une pizzeria. Sans se démonter, Jérôme se dirigea vers le serveur du restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi.

- Due piatti di spaghetti alla romana, senza troppi grassi, evidentemente. E fa rapidamente![1] Le ton du jeune homme ne souffrait pas de résistance.

- Al vostro servizio signore, signora[2]. fit le serveur obséquieux.

- Dove si trova la stazione più vicina, il mio amico?[3]

- Dall'altro lato del parco. Répondit l'italien en parlant essentiellement avec les mains. Aspettate un treno ?[4] continua-t-il sur un ton de curiosité un peu désagréable.

- Non sono i vostri affari. Ma, grazie però.[5] Le serveur s'éloigna un peu vexé. Mais le service fut tout de même impeccable.

- Tu veux reprendre le train ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est que je voulais créer une fausse destination. Au cas où. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Judicieux comme pratique. reconnu Hermione qui pensait tout de même que cela confinait à la paranoïa.

- C'est encore une idée monomaniaque de Robert. sourit Jérôme. On a beau dire que c'est ridicule, qu'on ne le fera jamais. Dès qu'on en a l'occasion, on le met en pratique. Quelque part, ça rassure. Dans la foulée, il proposa un toast en l'honneur de leurs amis coincés Merlin savait où.

La conversation entre les deux jeunes gens dériva doucement sur leurs sentiments intimes. Ils avaient largement eu le temps d'exploiter tous les autres au cours de la nuit. D'une certaine manière, Jérôme était reconnaissant à sa passagère de n'avoir pas sombré trop souvent dans un sommeil profond, le laissant seul conscient au volant.

Bientôt, Hermione sut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la vie privée du jeune homme. Après sa tentative pour devenir pilote professionnel, ses origines sorcières prirent le dessus. Il avait trouvé du travail chez un armateur caennais et passait ses journées à caréner des navires sorciers. Ce n'était pas très emballant. De ce fait, lorsque Robert lui avait proposé d'entrer au "régiment", il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Peu à peu, il avait appris bien plus de sorts que n'en maitrisaient les gens de son âge. Ce qui lui avait paradoxalement permit de progresser très rapidement dans son travail. Á présent il était chef d'équipe et organisait la construction de petites unités de pêche. Hermione resta en extase devant les anecdotes du jeune charpentier de marine. Elle avait tant apprécié son séjour sur la bisquine d'Olaf Thorsthon. S'il n'y avait pas eu les circonstances, elle se serait sentie très proche du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'intéressa à son tour aux expériences de la jeune fille. Hermione expliqua qu'elle espérait venir au bout de sa mission pour retrouver ses amis, notamment un certain roux. Son action était aussi motivée par le bien être de sa meilleure amie Ginny et de l'ami de celle-ci, Harry Potter.

- Potter ? interjeta Jérôme. Tu veux parler de celui qu'on appelle le "survivant".

- Je n'en connais pas d'autre en tout cas. répondit-elle calmement.

- Tu connais du beau linge dis-moi.

- Il n'est pas anormal ou différent de nous, tu sais. rétorqua Hermione en rougissant un peu.

- C'est tout de même une célébrité. Et il n'a pas trop la grosse tête ?

- Dans ma réalité pas du tout. affirma la jeune fille.

- Avec l'histoire qu'il a, je me demande comment ça été possible. s'étonna Jérôme.

- Il a vécu avec des moldus qui le rabaissaient constamment. intervint-elle. Il faut reconnaitre que ça forge le caractère. ricana Hermione.

Dès que le dessert fut avalé, on leur apporta deux cafés italiens très corsés en comparaison de celui qu'Hermione s'était vu servir en France. Après avoir payé l'addition avec de l'argent que la jeune fille ignorait avoir, ils purent quitter les lieux. La jeune irlandaise guetta son compagnon de route et lui demanda comment il était possible qu'elle ait des lires italiennes dans ses poches alors qu'il était prévu qu'ils fuient par l'Autriche. Le jeune homme lui répondit seulement que la politique de Robert de Mathan était d'être prêt à tout, même à l'improbable. En l'occurrence, la frontière entre l'Italie et l'Autriche n'étant pas très éloignée, la possibilité de passer d'un pays à l'autre était pleinement concevable. Par conséquent, tout le monde avait été pourvu en monnaies idoines. En fouillant un peu, s'amusa le jeune homme, Hermione pourrait trouver des deutschemarks, des francs français, suisses et belges. Mais il doutait de trouver des pesetas acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils récupérèrent la voiture et prirent tranquillement la direction de la gare. Passant devant celle-ci, Jérôme ne ralentit même pas. Il obliqua vers l'autoroute et rapidement la voiture reprit un rythme de déplacement soutenu. De Gêne à Bari, il faudrait descendre la presque totalité de l'Italie. Comptes tenus du fait qu'il faudrait très probablement s'arrêter deux ou trois fois faire de l'essence et qu'il lui faudrait dormir un peu en chemin, le jeune homme estima à douze ou quinze heures le trajet restant à effectuer. Heureusement, il n'y avait visiblement plus de danger immédiat.

**"§§§"**

L'arrivée sur Bari fut aussi monotone que le passage de toutes les grandes villes. Que se soit de Florences, de Rome ou Bari, Hermione n'avait pu voir que des faubourgs crasseux. Les autoroutes ne pénétraient jamais dans les villes et Jérôme souhaitait arriver le plus rapidement possible à destination. Une escouade de carabiniers failli interrompre durablement le voyage. Les deux jeunes sorciers se préparaient à une intervention musclée lorsque les six policiers italiens encerclèrent le véhicule après les avoir obligé à s'arrêter.

- Scusateci di interrompere la vostra luna di miele gli innamorati. Ma avete perso la vostra targa posteriore[6]. fit l'un des agents qui paraissait être le chef de la patrouille.

- Vi ringrazio di segnalarcelo signore il poliziotto[7]. répondit en bégayant un peu Jérôme soulagé du tour de la conversation.

- Tenete, ha la placca. Pensate a fare riposare arrivando lei. Andate dove così?[8] continua l'agent avec la gouaille habituelle des italiens.

- Fino Bari, dove abbiamo riservato un hotel per noi due[9]. coupa Hermione, agrémentant l'information d'un regard langoureux pour son équipier.

- Buono viaggio in Italia. Approfittate bene ne![10] conclut le policier avec un large sourire. Il fit signe à ses collègues de s'écarter et Jérôme put repartir sans aucunes difficultés.

Une fois repartis et s'être décemment éloigné des carabiniers, Jérôme souffla un grand coup pour illustrer son appréhension. Hermione ricana. Chacun avait sa manière d'exprimer son ressenti. L'important était qu'ils s'en soient sortis sans encombre une fois de plus. Néanmoins, Jérôme considéra que ce genre d'expériences le ferait vieillir prématurément. Ce qui amusa beaucoup sa passagère tant il paraissait jeune.

L'autoroute s'achevait littéralement avec la banlieue de Bari. Parvenus à l'extrême limite de la voie rapide, le conducteur suivit la route Giovanni Gentille en direction du port de plaisance. La route côtière Araldo di Crollalanza menait directement à la capitainerie. Il n'y eu qu'à se laisser guider. Trouver un stationnement fut en comparaison plus délicat. La jeune fille décréta qu'elle était assez grande pour veiller sur elle-même. Elle obligea son chauffeur à la déposer sur le port et le laissa seul pour trouver une place.

Hermione se promena longuement sur le môle en attendant que son compagnon de route revienne. Le bruit du vent dans les mâts, faisant vibrer les drisses et tinter les poulies et les mousquetons contre l'aluminium des bateaux récents, était un délassement incomparable pour la jeune fille. Elle avait apprécié de rester à Brécourt, mais la mer lui manquait malgré tout. Pendant que Jérôme était Merlin savait où, elle pouvait donner libre court à son plaisir. Hermione aspirait à pleins poumons l'air salin, goûtait la faible chaleur du soleil d'hivers et raisonnait du bruissement des vagues dans son dos. Elle était bien.

Son chauffeur mit quelques minutes à revenir la trouver. Hermione en avait profité pour faire le tour du port et repérer les navires qui présentaient des signes évidents d'appartenance au monde magique. Elle était un peu déçue. Malgré ses efforts, la jeune fille n'était parvenue qu'à en repérer une poignée, quatre ou cinq tout au plus.

De son côté, Jérôme paraissait plus enjoué. Il avait effectué un détour par la capitainerie où la personne préposée à l'accueil l'avait obligeamment renseigné. Aucune liaison normale n'existait entre l'Albanie et l'Italie. Et pour cause, le régime totalitaire qui régnait là-bas n'autorisait aucune entrée ni aucun départs. L'irlandaise comprit que Jedusor avait bien choisi son refuge. Il serait délicat d'entrer sans se faire repérer dans ce territoire interdit, protégé par des troupes d'assauts endoctrinées et avides de sang, dirigé par un mégalomane paranoïaque.

Quand elle fit part de ses craintes à son jeune équipier, Hermione entendit qu'il n'existait aucun impossible. Jérôme se faisait fort de trouver une solution acceptable, rapidement, s'entendait évidemment. Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas entendre les récriminations de son équipière quant au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. L'expérience avec le dragon lui semblait déjà très éprouvante. Il était inutile qu'il mette à nouveau sa vie en jeu.

Jérôme avait feint de ne pas entendre les recommandations de la jeune fille et échafaudait constamment de nouveaux plans, qu'elle réduisait patiemment à néant. Trois jours passèrent ainsi à réfléchir à une solution. Le bras de mer à traverser n'était pas large, mais de l'autre côté se trouvait une marine de guerre puissante et tatillonne. En attendant de trouver, ils erraient entre l'hôtel miteux où ils louaient deux petites chambres et la plage.

**« §§§ »**

La recherche d'une solution fut longue et fastidieuse. N'ayant que de maigres ressources, ils économisaient leur argent et s'offraient peu de luxes. De deux chambres miteuses, ils passèrent rapidement à deux chambrettes encore plus pauvres. Hermione avait cru à une mauvaise blague lorsqu'au bout de trois semaines Jérôme lui avait dit qu'ils devaient changer d'hôtel. Puis, quand elle vit l'hôtel suivant, elle avait manqué de s'étouffer. Cette fois, ils ne verraient même plus la plage. D'ailleurs, verraient-ils seulement la lumière ? Les chambres retenues donnaient directement sur le mur d'en face.

Au bout de six semaines, ils n'avaient plus d'argent du tout.

- Je vais aller vendre mes charmes. Ironisa la jeune fille.

La réaction de Jérôme fut rapide et intense. Il vira du rouge au blanc en passant par toutes les nuances de violet. Il fallut un peu de temps pour Hermione avant de retrouver son calme. Elle avait été immédiatement gagnée par une irrépressible hilarité. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il prendrait au sérieux cette boutade.

- J'ose espérer que cela était une blague d'un goût douteux. Finit-il par prononcer en faisant un effort manifeste pour se contrôler.

- Et si c'en n'est pas une ? Tenta Hermione décidément taquine ce matin-là.

- Tu ne passeras plus le pas de cette porte, c'est décidé. La réprimanda Jérôme plus fâché qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Par amitié et esprit de justice, la jeune fille déclara qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle rejoigne ces malheureuses qu'ils entendaient parfois remonter les étages accompagnées de personnes douteuses. Cependant, il leur fallait trouver rapidement une solution financière à leurs ennuis présents.

- Je parle italien. Annonça Jérôme comme une évidence oubliée.

- Tu crois que cela te donnera plus aisément un métier. Se moqua Hermione.

Malgré les doutes de la jeunes filles, les talents du jeune homme trouvèrent rapidement des employeurs intéressés. Il commença par faire la plonge dans quelques restaurants locaux, mais son niveau de langue progressant, il parvint à trouver des situations plus confortables. Finalement, il partait chaque matin sur un petit caboteur qui allait ravitailler les îles alentours. En dehors du fait que cela lui permettait de se faire une idée personnelle des difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer à tenter un franchissement illégal, il ne se faisait pas trop remarquer.

Ce point là était pratiquement aussi essentiel que la nécessité de manger et d'avoir un toit pour dormir. Les deux jeunes gens craignaient les mange-morts bien plus que la faim ou l'inconfort.

A son tour, Hermione se mit en quête d'une activité honnête et rétribuée. Honnêtement payée si cela était possible d'ailleurs. Il lui fallut apprendre rapidement tous les rudiments de la langue et s'intégrer à la jeunesse locale. Après dix semaines de résidence, la jeune fille parlait italien correctement quoi qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire d'un semblant d'accent irlandais. Si Jérôme se moquait de cette peccadille, les locaux trouvaient ce détail charmant.

Assez vite, Hermione put se placer à son tour dans la restauration. Cependant, elle ne fut pas cantonnée aux métiers discrets. Dans un soucis de publicité, et pour attirer les jeunes du secteur, son patron l'installa au service. Ce qui devait arriver ne fut pas évité. L'irlandaise devint en quelques semaines supplémentaires, l'attraction locale. Les jeunes hommes venaient se pavaner devant elle lors de son service. Ce qui par ailleurs l'amusait beaucoup. La jeune fille avait plus de mal avec les pères de ces derniers. Mais globalement, il régnait une atmosphère bon enfant dans ce petit bourg du Sud de l'Italie.

Tous les soirs, comme tous les couples, Hermione et Jérôme se promenaient le long de la plage pour tenter, en vain, de trouver une solution. Chaque soir, discrètement mais sans interruption, Jérôme racontait à la jeune fille sa vie à lui, en France. Sa fiancée lui manquait manifestement et les racontars des italiens, l'image qu'ils donnaient d'eux, ne faisaient pas oublier leur objectif.

L'absence évidente de solution perturbait profondément les deux jeunes gens. Et leur situation promettait de se poursuivre encore un moment. Heureusement, les mange-morts ne semblaient pas avoir eut vent de leur présence à cet endroit. Dans le doute néanmoins, ils prenaient garde à ne pas trop se faire remarquer. La plupart des habitants les considérait comme un couple de français qui tentait de s'intégrer, ils n'allaient pas les détromper.

**« §§§ »**

Ce matin-là, Hermione tournait dans sa chambrette en attendant le début de son service au « palazzio de Ramon » qui n'avait de palace que le nom. Mais Giuseppe était un patron plutôt sympathique et ses collègues l'amusaient beaucoup. Comme tous les matins, elle cherchait une solution pour rejoindre l'Albanie si lointaine et pourtant si proche.

La jeune fille eut un fou rire quand, enfin, elle trouva la solution. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus promis de se battre tant elle pouvait parfois être idiote. Elle avait la solution en elle depuis le début. L'avantage de cette unique et fiable solution était que Jérôme ne saurait la suivre. Ainsi, elle le laisserait en sécurité en Italie. Patiemment, elle regroupa ses affaires sur le lit de l'hôtel et s'assura d'avoir tout ce qui pouvait être utile à une sorcière en territoire étranger. Potions et charmes passèrent du fond de la bourse au sommet des piles qu'elle organisait et modifiait constamment. Elle se sentait prête mais n'osait pas passer à l'action. C'était d'ailleurs la principale récrimination que lui faisaient Ron et Harry. L'évocation de ses amis la persuada qu'il était largement temps d'agir. Fermement, elle serra le cordon de sa bourse et la noua comme d'habitude à sa ceinture.

La jeune fille ferma soigneusement sa chambre d'hôtel et gagna celle de son ami. Celui-ci s'était étendu sur son lit et paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je vais y aller. lança-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Tu as trouvé une solution ! fit le jeune homme en se redressant précipitamment. Il commença à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout autour du lit. Un peu comme le faisaient Ron et Harry. Ce qui tira un sourire amusé à la jeune fille.

- J'ai un plan, mais tu ne peux pas en faire partie. Désolée. répliqua-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

- Il faudrait que tu ais des ailes pour me planter là ma jolie. s'exclama-t-il en laissant retomber par mégarde une partie des objets qu'il venait de rassembler.

- Justement, c'est exactement l'idée. ricana-t-elle.

Hermione expliqua enfin son plan. Étant donné qu'elle pouvait se transformer en hirondelle, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne profite pas de cet atout pour rejoindre la côte d'en-face. C'est à peine si ils ne pouvaient la voir droit devant eux. La nouvelle laissa Jérôme dubitatif. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était un _animagus_. En général les sorciers qui le sont en si fiers qu'ils usent et abusent de cette faculté. Au bout d'un moment de stériles palabres, Jérôme finit par comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur la jeune fille. Il la mit en garde au moins vingt fois sur les dangers que représentait cette traversée pour un si petit animal.

- Y en a qui en mange ! avait-il fini par lancer, dépité.

- Après avoir été poursuivie par un dragon, je suis vaccinée contre les prédateurs. s'amusa-t-elle.

Après de nombreux efforts, il obtint de son amie qu'elle prenne son envol d'Otrante et non de Bari. Le bras de mer était bien moins large là-bas. Devant la pertinence de la remarque, Hermione reporta au surlendemain son départ.

Au petit matin, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à la Torre de Serpe, vestige ruiné trônant au milieu de champs à nus. N'ayant vraiment plus d'arguments, Jérôme souhaita une bonne route à la jeune fille. Pas bonne chance, ça porte malheur. Le cœur y était néanmoins. Ils s'embrassèrent comme de bons amis qu'ils étaient et Jérôme accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la plage. Á l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle se changea en un petit oiseau à l'apparence fragile et s'envola vers l'Albanie sans espoir de retour.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait inutile, et cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Néanmoins, il était allé au-delà des recommandations de son chef et avait permis que_Seagull_ puisse accomplir sa mission. La voyant s'éloigner à tire d'aile. Il comprit l'origine de son surnom. Cela l'amusa, un peu.

**"§§§"**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, la traversé de l'Adriatique n'était pas véritablement une partie de plaisir. Elle parvint après quelques difficultés, notamment la fatigue, elle n'était pas habituée à voleter si longtemps, à se poser sur un arbre albanais. Enfin, elle l'espérait. La frontière grecque n'étant pas si éloignée, il y avait un risque de se tromper de destination. Heureusement, elle se trouvait sur l'éperon rocheux, la presqu'île plutôt d'Orik. Le souci à présent était que Jedusor s'était caché dans le nord du pays, au plus profond des grandes forêts. Hermione avait atterri dans le sud et remonter lui demanderait un effort non négligeable. D'autant qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot de la langue locale. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas trop vite des gens du pays.

Pour parvenir à destination, la jeune fille décida de conserver sa forme animale le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, elle se ferait discrète et pourrait évoluer avec une totale liberté. L'idée était bonne et personne ne prêta attention à ce petit oiseau qui grappillait à droite et à gauche de la nourriture et des informations.

De janvier à avril, elle remonta patiemment vers le nord du pays. En route, Hermione se familiarisa avec la langue et écoutait à présent les conversations des vieux ou des voyageurs. Elle apprit par hasard de deux vieux agriculteurs qui déterraient une souche que la forêt de Dajt était hantée par un esprit maléfique. Tous ceux qui avait tenté de l'en déloger était morts ou devenus fous. De Bishqem où elle se trouvait à Dajt, il ne devait y avoir que quelques heures de vol et elle se précipita dans la direction indiquée. Enfin elle avait des informations pouvant la conduire à sa cible.

**"§§§"**

Hermione reprit une forme humaine en arrivant dans la forêt de Dajt. Elle ne craignait pas les moldus, même armés. Elle avait largement eu l'occasion d'observer les habitudes des groupes de sécurité militaire qui faisait tenir le régime contre le peuple. En plus du fait qu'ils étaient finalement peu nombreux, ils étaient souvent fainéants. Se contentant la plupart du temps de se rendre là où les délateurs leur indiquaient des proies faciles.

En pénétrant un peu plus dans la forêt, Hermione constata qu'il y régnait une ambiance assez similaire à la forêt interdite à Poudlard. La jeune fille s'attendait donc à voir surgir toutes les créatures magiques habituelles, centaures, elfes, licornes, nains et géants. Elle pria pour qu'il ne reste pas trop de ces derniers dans les parages. Ses aventures avec Graump avaient largement comblé ses espoirs.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Jedusor ne parut pas s'intéresser à sa présence. Pourtant, pensait-elle, une jeune sorcière relativement puissante pouvait lui apporter bien plus que le falot Quirell. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, qui l'aurait pu, que Jedusor craignait justement la trop grande puissance de la jeune fille. Hermione n'était pas un esprit faible comme le défunt professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tout le mois de mai et une partie du mois de juin s'écoula sans que la jeune fille ne parvienne à trouver l'antre de Jedusor.

Elle eut un peu de chance lorsque qu'un vieil homme qui se présenta aux villageois comme un mage-exorciste vint se perdre dans la forêt. Hermione avait fait sa rencontre alors qu'elle achetait de la nourriture pour les semaines à venir. Intriguée, elle décida de le suivre discrètement, transformée en hirondelle.

La réaction de Voldemort fut prompte. Le vieil homme, d'un pas chaloupé indiquant qu'il ne pratiquait guère l'ascèse, s'avança dans les frondaisons en direction du nord. Dès que les villageois furent hors de vue, une bouteille d'eau de vie passablement entamée émergea de ses fripes sales et usées. Après avoir fait descendre encore un peu plus le contenu dans la bouteille, l'homme s'installa confortablement pour détailler tout ce que les crédules lui avaient donné pour l'aider dans sa mission périlleuse. Hermione comprit assez rapidement que sa gouaille cachait en vérité un arnaqueur comme il en existe toujours lorsque des événements anormaux sont signalés. En quelques minutes, il s'était délesté de tout ce qui ne représentait pas de valeur marchande et entreprit de repartir. Le chemin le plus court passait par le nord-est de la forêt et c'est naturellement qu'il s'y aventura d'un pas pressé.

La progression du vieil homme durait depuis un moment déjà et Hermione doutait qu'il fût d'une quelconque utilité de suivre encore. L'avoir vu profiter de la crédulité des villageois écœurait la jeune fille. Pourtant, imperceptiblement d'abord, puis plus nettement, le vieil homme avait modifié sa destination. D'une direction nord-est, il passa à une direction plein ouest. Les événements promettaient de s'accélérer et la jeune fille se prépara à entrer en action. L'arnaqueur s'approcha d'un coin plus sombre de la forêt. Un endroit idéal pour l'âme amoindrie de Voldemort. Il devait trouver l'endroit absolument charmant, en adéquation particulière avec son tempérament, remarqua Hermione. Parvenu au centre d'une clairière sombre, le vieil homme s'immobilisa. Il semblait plongé dans un rêve agréable, un sourire niait lui barrant le visage.

La petite hirondelle voleta de droite et de gauche en espérant repérer la présence des horribles restes de Jedusor. D'après ce que Harry lui avait raconté de son affrontement avec Quirell, le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas plus gros qu'un petit chien, poussant comme une excroissance hideuse et malsaine sur le dos du professeur. Elle espérait que sa forme animale puisse la protéger de ses désirs de pouvoir. Ne voyant rien aux alentours, Hermione se demanda si le vieil homme était véritablement passé sous le contrôle de Jedusor. Enfin, elle se posa à l'abri d'une basse branche sur un chêne proche.

Une forme fantomatique, inconsistante et pourtant effrayante se glissa entre les fûts des arbres qui faisaient face au vieil homme. Une sorte de brume épaisse ondoyait à ras du sol et s'avançait par à-coups vers sa prochaine victime. L'âme ou l'essence corporelle affaiblie de Jedusor enserra l'homme qui oscillait à présent sur le même rythme que la brume étrange. Finalement elle sembla entrer dans le vieil homme qui s'effondra.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise plus. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Si Jedusor s'incarnait dans le vieil homme, il n'était pas douteux qu'elle parvienne à le vaincre. Ce serait même très probablement aisé. Mais le vieil homme ne fit plus un geste.

Au bout de ces très insatisfaisantes minutes, l'âme de Jedusor sembla s'extraire péniblement du corps du vieil homme. Visiblement la tentative du mage noir de prendre possession de ce corps usé s'était achevée par le décès du moldu. Regroupée en une forme quasi-humaine, la brume se dirigea mollement vers les frondaisons. Hermione se prépara à intervenir, elle pensait suivre Jedusor jusque dans sa retraite la plus secrète et l'anéantir là où il n'aurait plus d'échappatoires possibles. L'hirondelle s'envola prestement dans un petit bruissement de plumes.

Alors que la jeune fille transformée planait tranquillement au-dessus de ce qui restait de Voldemort, elle se sentit lasse, proprement épuisée. Elle prit un peu d'avance et se posa sur une branche barrant le passage de Voldemort. La jeune fille pensa y reprendre son souffle en attendant son ennemi. De cet emplacement, elle ne pouvait manquer son passage.

La brume ondulait comme un reptile. Elle paraissait être un grand serpent lumineux qui flottait à quelques pouces du sol. La tête difforme de Voldemort se dessinait à l'avant de la monstrueuse apparition. Hermione la vit se dresser devant elle. La jeune fille hurla de toutes ses forces au moment où une lumière intense se faisait autour d'elle.

* * *

[1] Deux plats de spaghettis à la romaine, sans trop de gras, évidemment. Et vite fait !

[2] Á votre service monsieur, madame

[3] Où se trouve la gare la plus proche, mon ami ?

[4] De l'autre côté du parc. Vous attendez un train ?

[5] Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais, merci tout de même

[6] Excusez-nous d'interrompre votre lune de miel les amoureux. Mais vous avez perdu votre plaque d'immatriculation arrière

[7] Je vous remercie de nous le signaler monsieur le policier

[8] Tenez, voici la plaque. Pensez à la faire reposer en arrivant. Vous allez où comme ça ?

[9] Jusque Bari, où nous avons réservé un hôtel pour nous deux

[10] Bon voyage en Italie. Profitez-en bien !


	26. Chap 25 : Do is this what you wanted ?

Comme je suis un rien vachard. La fin de la première partie ? La semaine prochaine.

_**Chap. 25 : Do is this what you wanted ?**_

Hermione se redressa tremblante et pleurante. Elle était désorientée et ce qu'elle distinguait autour d'elle lui paraissait irréel. Puis des bras puissants l'enserrèrent avec douceur.

- Doucement Hermi. fit une voix douce qu'elle connaissait bien. La jeune fille cilla beaucoup en essayant de pallier à l'éblouissement qu'elle subissait encore.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous nous avez causé de biens grandes frayeurs. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore la perçaient au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La jeune fille réalisait enfin. Á ses côtés se trouvaient Dumbledore, Harry et Ron. Derrière eux, madame Pomfresh s'affairait sur des onguents qu'elle lui appliquerait probablement plus tard. Elle réalisait enfin qu'elle était confortablement installée dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le directeur de l'école reprit.

- Vous avez pris de gros risques à vouloir affronter seule un troll. Heureusement que vous avez des amis courageux. Il sourit aimablement aux deux garçons avant de reprendre. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas recommencer. Que ferions-nous sans notre plus brillante élève ? fit-il plus pour donner une touche de légèreté dans cette pièce plutôt stricte et sévère.

Derrière le directeur, le professeur Mac Gonnagal et Severus Rogue montraient plus nettement leur irritation. Hermione se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Meurtrie par une réflexion de Ron, elle s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes. Le Troll était arrivé par hasard et c'était grâce à l'intervention de Harry et de Ron qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir. Reprenant ses esprits, elle tourna la tête en direction de ses amis. Harry était visiblement joyeux de la voir en pleine forme, mais Ron paraissait fatigué, et bourrelé de remords. Constatant que sa jeune élève avait à l'esprit bien d'autres considérations, Dumbledore prit congé et fut suivi par ses deux enseignants.

- Hermione, commença Harry. Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé. C'est notre faute, nous n'aurions pas dû être aussi désagréables.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Harry. coupa Hermione encore un peu fâché bien qu'elle eut du mal à se souvenir pourquoi. Les images de ses cauchemars la hantaient encore. Tout cela, c'est à cause de ton copain roux, là ! Puis elle croisa les bras et fit bien attention à ne pas regarder franchement le jeune Weasley devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé. bégaya-t-il bêtement. Je suis un imbécile, je ne savais pas comment. continua-t-il tout aussi péniblement.

- Comment quoi ? trancha amère Hermione. Me dévaloriser, m'humilier ? Je ne suis pas constamment fourrée dans mes livres. répliqua-t-elle.

Maintenant elle se souvenait des raisons de sa colère. Il ne suffirait pas d'une vie pour lui faire payer sa remarque sur le fait qu'elle passe plus de temps dans les livres qu'avec les êtres humains. Cessant d'ignorer Ron, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui exprimer clairement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- J'ai des sentiments figures-toi. envoya-t-elle au jeune homme. Je ne suis pas une machine, j'ai un cœur aussi.

- Justement. balbutia Ron. Tu sais, dans une semaine, c'est le bal et je. Il passa sa main dans la masse de ses cheveux. Visiblement, il ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'il souhaitait profondément.

- Tu cherches une cavalière, et comme tout le monde a refusé, tu te dis que la "brave Hermione" qui fait tous tes devoirs, elle ne refusera pas ce service. coupa la jeune fille acerbe. Harry restait tétanisé devant la dureté de son amie. Il la regardait, effrayé, et tentait d'expliquer avec les mains ce que ses lèvres ne pouvaient articuler aux côtés de Ron.

- Tu es vraiment stupide. trancha Ron. Viens, Harry, on s'en va, cette furie n'a pas besoin de nous.

L'interpelé fit signe qu'il avait, lui, encore quelques choses à dire à la convalescente et laissa partir Ron tout seul. Quand il parvint à la sortie, Hermione n'avait pas quitté du regard son ami, s'en voulait de s'être emportée, et tenta de l'arrêter. Mais sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge et des larmes naquirent au creux de ses yeux. Elle avait encore raté une occasion de bien faire. Avant que ses yeux ne se brouillent et qu'elle soit obligée de les éponger, elle aperçut Ginny Weasley dans l'embrasure de la porte qui se faufilait à l'intérieur. La nouvelle venue eut un regard assassin pour son frère en le croisant. Visiblement, elle avait entendu l'âpre conversation qu'avaient animée les deux jeunes gens. Tournant la tête avant de clore la porte Ron s'adressa à Harry.

- Primo, tu fais attention à ma sœur. Le fait que je t'autorise à sortir avec ne signifie pas que je ne sois pas attentif. Secundo, je t'attends là. La seconde réplique avait moins de panache que la première et obtint un sourire de la part de Harry.

- Petit frère, cracha Ginny. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour faire ça. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa Harry par le col et le contraignit à un fougueux échange. Quoi que la contrainte ne soit pas véritablement entrée en ligne de compte.

- Á tout de suite. lança Harry en reprenant son souffle à son ami qui se renfrognait en fermant la porte.

Ginny couva du regard son ami avant de s'intéresser à la jeune fille qui était restée, amusée, sagement dans son lit. Elle remarqua que Harry et Ginny formait un joli couple et se félicita pour la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch.

- Si seulement, la victoire avait eu le même effet sur Ron. exprima-t-elle à haute voix, achevant pour toutes les personnes présentes la réflexion qu'elle avait commencée pour elle seule.

- Justement, tu as perdu l'occasion de te taire. intervint Harry.

- Elle ne l'a pas laissé parler ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Hermione était trop pressée de régler ses comptes. continua Harry qui paraissait très ennuyé à présent.

- Peut-être qu'elle est plus intelligente que tu ne le penses, et qu'elle n'en veut pas de mon frère. s'amusa la rousse. Harry commença à rire.

- Tels que je les connais l'un et l'autre, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils iront très bien ensemble. Seulement, aucun des deux ne veut l'admettre.

- Pour l'instant. compléta Ginny.

- L'idée que je puisse me débrouiller toute seule ne vous a pas effleurée l'esprit si je comprends bien. intervint Hermione que les deux amoureux semblaient avoir totalement oublié.

La jeune fille naviguait entre stupéfaction et plaisir intense. Elle savait à présent que "son" Ron était amoureux d'elle. Il lui suffisait de choisir le moment le plus propice. Par ailleurs, Harry et Ginny semblaient nager dans le plus grand des bonheurs. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait fière de la situation. Probablement parce qu'elle avait remarqué que Dumbledore disposait de ses deux mains valides, que Rogue était encore professeur. Tout était conforme à ce qu'elle avait laissé en façonnant l'orbe céleste. Deux ou trois questions bien choisies lui permettrait d'avoir la totale certitude d'avoir réussi sa mission.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? fit-elle en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

- Le 11 mai. ça fait trois semaines que nous sortons ensemble, Harry et moi. répondit Ginny avec un geste tendre pour son ami.

- Tu comptes ces détails-là ? s'étonna le jeune homme qui avait manifestement quantité de choses à apprendre sur les jeunes filles.

- De quelle année ? insista Hermione. La question sembla un peu déstabiliser ses amis, mais ils lui répondirent qu'ils étaient encore en 1997 et qu'ils avaient dans les prochains jours leurs examens.

Hermione était rassurée à présent. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait eu lieu. Elle pouvait se reposer sur Dumbledore et sur l'ordre du Phénix pour garantir leur sécurité. D'ailleurs, peut-être la situation était-elle encore plus favorable.

- Á-t-on des nouvelles de Voldemort ? Harry et Ginny tiquèrent en entendant le nom que s'était donné Jedusor. Mais Harry reprit le premier.

- Il n'y a rien de particulier à propos du seigneur des ténèbres depuis ma naissance. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite, l'étonnement et l'inquiétude se mêlant

Pour éviter de passer pour une folle avec des questions déplacées, Hermione décida de feindre l'épuisement. Elle les remercia de leur visite et leur affirma qu'elle serait bientôt remise, qu'elle pourrait régler le cas de Ron et, surtout, les aider dans leurs révisions. Harry parut soulagé et devint instantanément cramoisi. De son côté, Ginny s'amusa beaucoup de ce que son petit-ami soit autant tributaire d'Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh, sentant que le départ des visiteurs était à ce moment très proche, vint confirmer les dires de sa patiente et prescrivit un fortifiant pour le jeune homme roux qui avait passé la nuit à veiller sur elle. Hermione fut très touchée d'apprendre que Ron l'avait veillé au lieu de se prélasser dans son lit.

**"§§§"**

Le surlendemain, Hermione avait repris toute sa place aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis. L'un était très occupé par une jeune personne à la chevelure rouge feu. Elle-même s'occupant du frère de la précédente. Ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble et Hermione doutait que Ron osa se déclarer tout seul. Si elle voulait un cavalier, il faudrait qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

La première de choses fut de repousser les avances des autres garçons. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas un si grand nombre de soupirants. Être préfère en chef, et ne pas voir planer la crainte de Voldemort semblait avoir amélioré son sex-appeal. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi ébouriffée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus dociles, et avaient repris leur couleur d'origine. D'une certaine manière, cela ne l'ennuyait guère. C'était là son identité au même titre que les évolutions subies pendant son aventure.

Plus elle pensait aux semaines, aux mois qu'avait duré son voyage dans le temps, plus elle y trouvait une impression de factice. Elle avait raconté son histoire à Ginny un soir dans le dortoir des filles. Hermione crut que son amie ne se remettrait pas de son fou rire. Pour elle, et pour Harry ensuite, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Elle était restée dans le coma un moment et son esprit avait vagabondé pour se protéger. Á défaut de contre argumentaire, Hermione avait acquiescé qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de la réalité de la chose. Par ailleurs, elle souhaita que ce qu'elle rapportait sous le sceau du secret resta entre les personnes concernées. Se pinçant les lèvres, Ginny admit qu'elle n'avait pas été très juste envers son amie.

Á présent qu'il ne restait que quatre jours avant le bal, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'assaut. Délicatement, Harry et Ginny laissèrent les deux célibataires seuls dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Ron, l'air absent, faisait tournoyer un petit bout de papier. Depuis leur altercation à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas osé parler directement à Hermione. Et, quand par le plus grand des hasards, son regard croisait celui de la jeune fille, il baissait les yeux instantanément. Celle-ci le dévisageant presque continuellement pour l'obliger à parler, trouvait qu'il manquait sérieusement de suite dans les idées.

- Ron. fit-elle doucement. J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition. Si tu le veux encore, je pourrais accepter d'aller au bal avec toi.

- C'est une blague ? s'étouffa presque Ron. Fred et George t'ont fait avaler un plein pot de filtre d'amour !

- Merci. Plaisant comme réponse. fit-elle en croisant rageusement les bras. Son affaire était vraiment mal engagée. Ron paraissait perdu et cherchait visiblement du regard une quelconque aide pouvant venir de l'extérieur. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Plus mou que Ronald Weasley, tu meurs. pensa-t-elle.

- Heu. Il est évident que. commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net pour réfléchir intensément. Je serais très. heu. poursuivit-il encore plus péniblement.

- Satisfait, heureux, charmé ou tout simplement content ? coupa prestement Hermione qui avait quelques difficultés à supporter ses atermoiements.

- Très heureux. fit-il enfin. Il rougissait à vue d'œil et Hermione concéda qu'elle pouvait achever elle-même la corvée.

- C'est donc un accord. Et elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit délicatement pour sceller le dit accord.

Ils restèrent un instant figés, face à face, main dans la main. Hermione se tenait prête et se retint de brusquer le jeune homme. Mais par Merlin ce qu'elle en avait envie. De son côté, Ron était manifestement emporté par ses sentiments dans un autre monde. Loin, mais alors très loin, des contingences habituelles de sa petite vie d'élève de Poudlard.

**"§§§"**

Le soir du bal approcha très vite. Les journées défilaient avec une stupéfiante rapidité. Les cours de sixième année étaient très soutenus. D'autant qu'Hermione avait choisi un maximum d'options. Dès qu'ils avaient un instant de libre, Harry, Ron et elle rejoignaient Ginny. Encore que leurs horaires étaient rarement compatibles. Lorsque Harry daignait relâcher son étreinte autour de la sœur de son meilleur ami, Hermione en profitait pour l'aider dans ses révisions. Quoi que ses aventures fussent un rêve, dans la pratique quotidienne, Hermione pouvait puiser dans ces faux souvenirs des sorts et des réflexes qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir appris à Poudlard.

Avant l'attaque du Troll, Hermione était une excellente élève constamment plongée dans ses livres. Après, elle était toujours aussi excellente, mais passait moins de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle relevait même parfois des erreurs dans les manuels qu'elle utilisait depuis des années. Le tout à la grande stupeur des professeurs qui n'avaient parfois pas même prêté attention aux petites inexactitudes en question.

Le pire moment fut lors du cours de potion de Rogue le matin même du bal. Comme à son habitude, Harry était la cible du ressentiment du maitre des potions. Ce dernier n'avait pas un regard pour le travail d'Hermione. Ce qui ne changeait rien aux bonnes habitudes prises depuis la première année de leur cursus. Le cours du jour portait sur la potion de mort-vivante.

Lorsqu'elle eut préparé tous les ingrédients, Hermione en refit la liste rapidement. Elle en dénombra douze comme indiqué sur la recette. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à être satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait sur sa paillasse. Son visage devait refléter son état d'esprit car une remarque désobligeante partit de la table de Malefoy. Harry esquissa un sort avec sa baguette mais fut interrompu par l'intervention de Rogue qui put ôter une dizaine de points à Griffondor. Sans faire attention aux gestes déplacés de Malefoy, Crabb et Goyle.

Soudain, Hermione sut ce qui manquait et elle se dirigea droit vers la réserve d'où elle sorti, sans même le chercher, un fragment de peau de ketzal à plume. Elle ajouta le dit morceau à sa préparation qui prit instantanément la teinte désirée. Étant donné le retentissement donné à la manipulation, Rogue ne pouvait ignorer que l'élève était parvenu, sans difficulté apparente, à préparer la plus délicate des potions de sixième année. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle était persuadée d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Le souvenir de John Vangard préparant la même potion s'imposa à son esprit. Décidemment, ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus réels. D'une certaine manière, bien trop.

Surpris de l'exubérance soudaine de cette élève si souvent appliquée et peu encline à improviser, Rogue s'approcha de son chaudron pour en inspecter scrupuleusement le contenu.

- Peau de Ketzal. Questionna-t-il pour la forme plutôt que pour la réponse. Vous êtes très surprenante mademoiselle Granger. Pour vous être servie dans la réserve sans mon accord, dix points de moins à Griffondor.

- Évidemment, comme elle a fait une potion parfaite, vous ne pouviez le tolérer. Cracha Harry.

- Dix points supplémentaires seront ôtés à votre maison pour vous apprendre le respect. Potter. Fit le maitre des potions de son ton habituel, cassant et désagréable. Vous et votre amie serez probablement mieux inspirés de venir ce soir en retenue. Siffla Rogue.

Paradoxalement, Hermione resta stoïque face à l'injuste punition, le bout de ses doigts fourmilla un peu lorsque Harry prit sa défense et ce fut tout. Cependant, son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur celui de Séverus Rogue. Avant qu'Hermione puisse réagir, le professeur commençait à s'enfoncer dans son esprit. Après un instant, elle parvint à fermer ses souvenirs à l'intrus qui parut s'étonner. Son regard devint très mauvais, véritablement haineux. Visiblement, qu'une élève parvienne à lui résister n'appartenait pas au domaine des possibles. Il n'aurait jamais prévu la suite. Progressivement, l'entrainement qu'avait subi Hermione surnagea. Elle cessa de résister à l'agression pour devenir agresseur à son tour.

Les souvenirs du professeur de potions s'éclairèrent à Hermione. Comment il était devenu mangemort parce que Lily Evans lui avait préféré James Potter. Les ruses qu'il employait pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore. La peine qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant la mort des Potter. La disparition de Lily surtout l'avait anéanti. Hermione découvrait l'âme de son professeur, et ce qu'elle voyait la troublait. Ce qui était étonnant était qu'elle en ressentait autant de satisfaction que d'exaspération. Beaucoup de colère se répandait en elle alors qu'elle découvrait l'humanité de Rogue. Elle comprit que le professeur s'était imposé Harry comme pénitence de sa trahison, de la mort de Lily qu'il chérissait manifestement énormément. Les souvenirs que la jeune fille parvenait à voir étaient très précieux et la réaction de Rogue fut à la hauteur de l'exploration.

Les élèves ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait entre le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger. Ils restèrent face à face pendant de longues minutes, sans ciller ni bouger. Ils semblaient perdus l'un dans l'autre, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas un instant. Ni Ron ni Harry, et encore moins Malefoy, ne pouvaient comprendre ce qui les unissait et les repoussait en même temps. Mais enfin, ils furent projetés loin l'un de l'autre par une explosion silencieuse. Hermione acheva sa course dans les chaises de la table située derrière sa propre paillasse, et Rogue put se retenir à un meuble providentiel. La haine se lisait sur le visage du professeur, Hermione restait impassible, éberluée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Sortez d'ici ! Tous ! hurla le professeur en se drapant dans sa longue cape sombre. Je ne veux plus vous voir Granger. Lui lança-t-il. Vous non plus Potter.

Les élèves furent estomaqués par la réaction étrangement impulsive du maitre des potions. Harry ramassa les affaires de son amie pendant que Ron l'aidait à se relever. Ils quittèrent tous trois assez précipitamment la salle de classe pour regagner les étages. Avec cette interruption imprévue, ils avaient gagné un peu de temps libre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Hermione, mais si je ne me retenais pas, je t'embrasserais. Lança Ron hilare.

- Pourquoi te retenir, imbécile ! La jeune fille s'arrêta net et planta son regard dans celui de son ami de toujours.

Ron n'eut d'autre choix. Hermione l'attrapa fermement par le col et l'embrassa longuement. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il se décide. Son intervention fut la remarque de trop. Elle prit l'initiative, et finalement, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Le baiser d'abord étonné fut fougueux puis un peu déplacé. Derrière eux Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour leur signifier qu'il y avait du public et qu'il serait probablement plus recommandable de s'éloigner un peu. Souriante et enfin comblée, Hermione acquiesça et entraina Ron qu'elle tenait fermement par la main à la suite de leur ami. Les doigts de la jeune fille démangeaient encore un peu. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'énervement et de l'excitation du moment.

**"§§§"**

La nouvelle concernant le roux et la brunette fit le tour de l'école de sorcellerie en quelques heures. Quand Hermione monta enfin dans le dortoir des filles pour se changer en vue de la soirée de bal, elle fut accueillie par toutes ses condisciples et un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Même Ginny ne participa pas à l'instant de triomphe de Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Tu oses sortir avec mon frère ! je pensais que tu ne tomberais pas si bas. S'esclaffa la petite amie de Harry.

- Est-ce que je critique tes goûts ? minauda Hermione.

- Tu prends mon frère mais tu espérais son copain ? ironisa Ginny. Je vais lui dire, il va être très content.

- Qui ? Ron ? ne rêve pas, il ne croira jamais sa chipie de sœur.

- Je pensais à Harry. Rétorqua la jolie rousse d'un air taquin. Les rires achevèrent la conversation.

Les filles arrivèrent un peu après les garçons à la soirée. Histoire de ménager un peu le suspense et de valoriser les efforts fournis pour se rendre présentable. Á vrai dire, Hermione autant que Ginny, étaient superbes dans leurs robes de bal. La jeune et jolie rousse avait eu bien moins d'effort à fournir pour paraitre belle aux yeux de tous. Quelques pinces dans les cheveux et du maquillage avec discrétion, et le tour était joué. La robe qu'elle s'était procurée la mettait en valeur sans la rendre trop adulte. De son côté, Hermione pesta un long moment. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ses cheveux revêches et intraitables. Le fer à lisser magique failli bien rendre l'âme plus d'une fois. On parvint néanmoins à la coiffer avec de jolies anglaises qui lui encadraient le visage et glissaient sur son dos. Sa robe en comparaison était bien plus provocante que celle de Ginny, mais là encore, Hermione eut quelque mal à croire que ses jambes fussent bien les siennes. Elles lui paraissaient bien moins fuselées qu'à l'ordinaire, et plus courtes aussi.

Au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal, Hermione souffla longuement, pour se détendre un peu avant le grand événement. Elle se sentait stressée et inquiète. Pourtant, elle avait obtenu déjà de belles victoires. Á présent Ron était à elle seule, Voldemort n'était plus une menace. Ceci dit, elle n'était pour rien dans la dernière affirmation. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à concevoir que son cauchemar soit totalement faux. Sur une pression de Ginny, Hermione entra dans la grande salle. Les conversations se tarirent un instant lorsque les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Quelques visages connus sourirent délicatement, et elles y répondirent de même. Pourtant, elles cherchaient du regard leur ami respectif. Sans surprise, Ron et Harry émergèrent ensemble de la foule et se dirigèrent doucement vers leurs amies. Quelques sifflets émaillèrent la réunion des deux groupes. Certains étaient admiratifs, d'autres franchement moqueurs. Mais, personne ne porta une attention conséquente à la réaction des serpentards. Hermione fut simplement un peu gênée par le fourmillement de ses doigts qui revenait.

La soirée dura et fut très agréable. Après avoir dansé avec Ron, Hermione fut invitée par Harry bien sûr, et par Neville, Fred puis George, ou l'inverse. Les deux frères s'inquiétèrent de l'état de santé d'Hermione. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut croire qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle. Fred proposa même de l'enfermer au plus vite pour éviter la contagion. Ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune fille.

Dumbledore lui-même descendit de l'estrade pour participer un moment aux danses des plus jeunes. Il n'était plus aussi à l'aise qu'eux mais conservait un allant certain. Ce furent d'abord mesdames Pomfresh et Mac Gonnagall qui furent ses invitées. Ensuite, le corps professoral montrant rapidement ses limites, le directeur se rabattit sur quelques élèves, il prit soin d'en choisir une dans chaque maison et dans chaque année. Hermione fut très surprise d'être à son tour invitée par le vénérable professeur.

- Il n'aurait pas été très sage de ne pas s'élancer avec notre préfète en chef. S'amusa-t-il. Le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté cet incident. Continua-t-il moins amène.

- Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait. Rétorqua-elle instantanément. Elle comprenait enfin les raisons de la présence de Dumbledore.

- Ne vous blâmez pas. J'aurais dû prévoir que vous pouviez développer ce genre d'aptitudes. Il la regarda avec un large sourire. Vous êtes décidemment exceptionnelle mademoiselle Granger.

- Ne m'en voulez pas monsieur. Coupa-t-elle. Je ne crois pas être différente des autres, je travaille beaucoup, c'est tout. Elle senti néanmoins ses joues rougir sous le coup du compliment.

- Je constate que vous vous remettez pour le mieux de votre aventure. Continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour qu'il me regarde. Fit-elle en jetant un regard énamouré vers son petit-ami. Et je ne vais pas me plaindre à présent.

Le directeur en convint sans difficulté. Il n'était rien de plus utile ni de plus important que l'amour dans le monde. Á ces paroles, Hermione se sentit nauséeuse, et s'excusa de devoir interrompre la danse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais en s'éloignant de Dumbledore, elle se senti instantanément mieux. Pour autant, elle ne ralentit pas l'allure jusqu'à être sorti de la grande salle. Rusard, à son habitude rôdait dans les couloirs et Hermione l'entendait au-dessus d'elle dans les escaliers. Elle respira profondément et se sentit reposée. Les mots du directeur de l'école l'avaient perturbée sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire la plongeait dans une consternation insondable. Heureusement, Ron vint la retrouver rapidement et ils purent se promener ensemble pendant de longues minutes, des heures peut-être.

**"§§§"**

La veille, Hermione avait quitté précipitamment la fête pour ne plus y revenir. Elle avait aussi agressé le professeur Rogue sans que personne ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Enfin, elle avait obtenu de Ron qu'il en fasse officiellement sa petite-amie. Le dernier point étant pour la jeune fille un motif de fierté.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à descendre déjeuner avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, Hermione entendit son petit-ami s'impatienter en bas des marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Celui-là qui était interdit aux garçons, l'inverse n'étant pas vrai. Un instant, la veille, elle s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas mettre à profit cet avantage. Mais sa fonction de préfète, la brusquerie des choses, l'avaient dissuadé de se lancer plus avant avec son compagnon tout neuf.

Sans hâte, pour faire enrager Ron dont l'estomac était la principale préoccupation, la jeune fille acheva de se préparer. Elle descendit une bonne dizaine de minutes après les premières imprécations de Ron et celui-ci était pratiquement hors de lui. En descendant les marches, Hermione eut un clin d'œil amusé à Ginny qui, enlacée avec Harry, se dissimula pour rire. La bonne humeur de la jeune fille fut entamée en voyant Harry et Ron. Comme les autres jours, ces doigts fourmillèrent. Cette fois, Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle ne fit pas état de ses craintes à ses amis et goûta pleinement le plaisir de ne plus être seule. Le déjeuner était rigoureusement identique à tous les autres qu'elle avait pu manger dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Pourtant, regarder Ron se goinfrer comme un goret ne l'écœurait plus autant. Elle se retint de lui jouer quelques menus tours pour qu'il se tienne correctement. Ginny, de son côté, ne s'en priva pas et le malappris se trouva pendant quelques minutes affublé d'un groin fort peu flatteur.

Le premier cours de la journée était celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione y pénétra en se demandant quel était leur enseignant. Elle prit garde de demander à ses voisins. Il n'était plus temps en mai d'ignorer le nom des enseignants titulaires. Pourtant, elle n'avait strictement aucune idée du nom de son professeur. En voyant entrer Remus Lupin, elle se senti plus légère. Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas du falot Quirell. Voir le pauvre enseignant mort d'avoir supporté le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui aurait pas véritablement plu. Elle se garda d'une trop grande familiarité avec le professeur et c'est lui qui vint la saluer chaleureusement. Le cours passa agréablement, Remus n'était pas le plus dur des enseignants de Poudlard. Pour l'heure, il souhaitait les préparer aux sorts de dissimulation. Sans surprise, Hermione parvint à réussir son sort dès le premier essai. Ce qui valut quelques remarques à Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. La jeune fille ricana de ces insultes. Finalement, elle avait Ron et rien d'autre n'importait.

Le soir après les cours, Hermione eut l'occasion de rester un peu seule avec Harry, ce qui ne s'était plus produit depuis bien longtemps. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux devaient aller dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison pour communiquer avec Molly. Dès l'instant où ils furent seuls, Hermione senti ses doigts la démanger comme jamais auparavant. C'était clair à présent. La présence de Harry était responsable de ce malaise. Si elle se débarrassait de lui, tout irait mieux.

Sans que cela soit prévisible, Hermione se tourna contre son ami et pointa sa baguette en séquoia contre lui. Harry semblait abasourdi de voir sa meilleure amie se comporter ainsi. La jeune fille n'avait aucun doute, elle pourrait le vaincre sans difficulté, et se serait, elle la nouvelle coqueluche du monde magique. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui prouvait qu'elle le méritait. Mais, ce qu'elle revendiquait, elle l'avait rêvé ! Les doutes, les incertitudes se mélangeaient à la haine incompréhensible qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- Hermione, pourquoi ? que se passe-t-il ? bégayait le jeune homme.

- Je te hais Potter, plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer. Hurla Hermione d'une voix qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaitre. Elle brandissait sa baguette de séquoia tellement haut qu'elle occultait une partie de sa vue.

Imperceptiblement, la main d'Hermione se détournait de sa cible. Et alors qu'un sort de _sectum_ _sempra_ devait aller frapper Harry, il se dirigea sur le visage d'Hermione.

_**Dur le suspens non ?**_


	27. Chap 25bis In Fine

Plus court que court ce chapitre qui clos la première partie.

_**In Fine**_

Le sort blessa cruellement la jeune fille à la joue gauche. Elle porta instantanément la main sur la plaie et constata que le sang y coulait abondamment. Sous le coup de la douleur, Hermione était tombée à genoux, sa perception du monde extérieur se brouilla.

Redressant la tête, la jeune fille prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la clairière sombre de la forêt albanaise de Dajt. Le corps du vieil homme reposait à ses côtés. Du regard, déterminée, elle rechercha l'ombre de Voldemort. D'instinct, elle avait porté sa baguette sur la blessure pour y pratiquer un sort de guérison qui, elle le savait, ne pourrait pas empêcher la cicatrice de s'installer. Il lui faudrait s'habituer à cette estafilade.

- Tu ne pourras pas me dominer Tom. cria-t-elle à la forme inhumaine. Je crois aux vertus de l'amour, tout comme Dumbledore.

- Laisse ce vieux fou où il est. fit une voix qui sembla venir de nulle part. Il n'a jamais été bon qu'avec lui-même.

- Et vous, pour personne. railla la jeune fille. La forme la frôla et elle senti un vent glacé la transpercer littéralement.

- Je te propose de devenir, temporairement, la seconde plus puissante sorcière qui ait jamais été. continua le monstre désincarné.

- Avec toi en troisième, qui sera le premier ? ironisa Hermione. Elle cherchait à gagner un peu de temps. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne voyait pas comment détruire un être qui n'était ni mort, ni vivant. Un rire sinistre secoua l'air.

- Pas ton Dumbledore en tout cas, ni ton Potter. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa avant que la voix sépulcrale ne reprenne enfin la parole.

La jeune fille en avait profité pour se relever et se mettre à l'abri des premiers arbres. Une peur indistincte se manifestait. Et ce n'était pas Jedusor qui lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas parvenu à prendre possession de son âme et ne parviendrait probablement pas à la tuer. Dans le même temps, elle n'aurait pas de moyens efficace de le vaincre. Depuis le début, elle avait réfléchi à la manière de venir jusqu'ici. Tous ceux qui lui été venus en aide lui avait donné les outils nécessaires à son voyage. Mais il n'avait jamais été question de trouver la solution pour le détruire. Hermione s'en voulu de n'avoir pas pensé à demander à Olaf Thorsthon une aide claire. Á ses yeux, plus que Dumbledore, seul le vieux capitaine aurait eu la connaissance nécessaire. Elle aurait pu s'en informer et elle avait abandonné l'opportunité.

- Inutile de réfléchir. Jamais tu n'auras la science nécessaire pour me vaincre, moi Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier qui ait vécu. l'autosatisfaction rendait encore plus effroyable le timbre de voix de l'ombre.

- Tom, tu ne seras toujours un être humain, même mutilé, l'âme amoindrie. tenta Hermione tremblante.

- Même Dumbledore a oublié d'utiliser ce nom. Pour qui te prends-tu petite peste. La forme brumeuse s'approcha droit sur elle, et le semblant de visage qui la contemplait ne ressemblait plus guère à un humain tant il était déformé par la haine.

- Pour celle qui te détruira aujourd'hui, Tom. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Et il perdit l'affrontement. Le doute s'installait en lui, non plus en elle.

La brume qui avait pris toujours un peu plus de place dans la clairière sembla se ratatiner, se contracter. Rassérénée, Hermione s'avança fermement vers le centre de l'espace ouvert. Jedusor ne lui faisait plus peur, au contraire, c'était à lui de craindre la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus la petite fille fragile et sensible que son rêve provoqué avait fait renaître artificiellement. Physiquement déjà elle était plus grande, plus forte et plus sportive. Et surtout mentalement, elle avait une résistance qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

La nuit était bien avancée et la jeune fille espérait ne pas avoir à courir après l'ombre de Jedusor. Heureusement, il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, bien trop affaibli pour cela. Á un moment, Hermione crut qu'elle n'aurait qu'à attendre que l'âme de Jedusor achève de se consumer toute seule. Mais le temps filait sans que l'immatériel ennemi ne paraisse défaillir. Juste que le sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle avait vaguement ressenti s'installait de plus en plus. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où provenait cette angoisse sourde. Sa seule certitude, Jedusor n'était pas une menace.

Soudain, des pas lourds firent vibrer le sol sous les pieds d'Hermione. Elle cessa de se concentrer sur son adversaire pour déterminer si le nouvel arrivant était ou non une menace. Apparemment, Jedusor se posait la même question. Probablement espéra-t-il assouvir sa soif de domination sur le nouveau venu. La brume qui faisait office de corps au sorcier traversa la clairière et se dirigea vers les frondaisons. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle s'avança à sa suite en espérant empêcher la tentative de soumission.

La stupeur la cloua net sur place. Devant elle se dressait à présent un animal aux proportions monstrueuses. Sur un corps de sauropode naissaient cinq cous surmontés d'autant de têtes de cératopsiens. S'il avait disposé en plus d'ailes de ptérosauriens, le tableau eut été achevé. La jeune fille comprit pourquoi personne ne sortait vivant, ou du moins entier, de cette forêt. Jedusor s'était fabriqué un cerbère à la hauteur de sa personnalité. Hermione ne douta pas un instant que le monstre soit artificiel, les caractéristiques physiques étaient visiblement empruntées aux dinosauriens.

- Tom, ton chien de garde ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir ma mission. cria-t-elle pour s'en convaincre.

Un hurlement sinistre fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Le monstre se pâmait devant eux et Jedusor ne paraissait pas plus assuré qu'elle. L'inconcevable se fit jour dans son esprit. L'hydre n'était pas un allié du sorcier noir. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand les cinq têtes hideuses se dressèrent et lancèrent des regards inquiétant en direction de la masse instable que revêtait Jedusor. En un instant, des flammes bleues et jaunes furent exhalées par les cinq gueules et frappèrent en plein l'immatériel sorcier. La brume blanchâtre sembla s'enflammer à son tour, ondula sous la pression d'une douleur certainement effroyable et se recroquevilla avant de se fondre littéralement dans le sol. Voldemort avait vécu, et Hermione n'y était pour rien. Elle en resta stupéfaite un moment, n'osant plus bouger. Elle venait de découvrir le monstre de la forêt que tous cherchait à fuir et à éviter.

Ce qui inquiétait à présent la jeune fille était le fait qu'elle serait très probablement la prochaine cible du monstre. Sans attendre que l'hydre ne commence à s'intéresser à elle, Hermione entama une retraite prudente. Plus elle serait en mesure de mettre de distance entre elle et le monstre, plus elle aurait de chance de lui échapper.

Le craquement horriblement sonore d'une branche vermoulue craquant sous son poids attira l'attention du monstre quelques instants trop tôt. Hermione n'était pas encore parvenue à la lisière de la forêt. Ainsi en pleine clairière, elle serait une proie facile. Sans attendre, elle se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais couru si vite. L'hydre, malgré les obstacles que représentaient chacun des troncs des arbres centenaires, se lança dans la poursuite. Étrangement, le monstre parvenait à se glisser sans grandes difficultés dans tous les passages étroits que la jeune fille prenait en espérant gagner un peu de distance. _In fine_, l'hydre continuait de se rapprocher.

Les longues minutes passées à courir vers nulle part avaient permis à la jeune fille de faire un bilan de sa situation. Le moins qu'elle puisse admettre était que son avenir paraissait loin d'être radieux. Tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de se changer en hirondelle, issue qui seule lui semblait sûre. La nuit était bien engagée et elle avait du mal à se repérer dans les sous-bois alors que manifestement le monstre la suivait à la trace comme n'importe quel chien de chasse.

Plus d'une fois, la jeune fille avait été approchée par l'une ou l'autre des têtes du monstre. Elle avait chaque fois résisté à l'envie de trancher le cou imprudemment tendu vers elle. L'idée que le monstre soit plus proche de l'hydre que par sa simple apparence avait suspendu le geste d'Hermione. Si chaque fois qu'elle coupait une tête, il en repoussait deux, mieux valait s'abstenir, avait-elle pensé. Presque toute la nuit passa dans un mortel jeu de cache-cache. En plus des flammes qui jaillissaient épisodiquement des gueules du monstre, Hermione devait éviter tous les écueils du relief, des sous-bois. Elle butait constamment sur des roches affleurant au sol, ou sur des branches pourrissantes et barrant son passage sans qu'elle puisse les remarquer avant de s'y coincer. Ce qui l'étonnait était l'absence de coups mortels ou de tentatives véritablement dangereuses de la part de son adversaire. Le temps s'écoulait comme si l'hydre n'était pas pressée d'en finir, comme si elle jouait avec Hermione tel un chat avec une souris. La jeune fille n'appréciait guère d'être considérer comme un vulgaire rongeur.

Haletante et pantelante, Hermione continuait au-delà de ses limites à courir toujours plus loin. Son répertoire musical y passa en entier. Chanter à pleine voix avait rassemblé un peu d'énergie. Mais à présent, plus rien de venait. Il restait probablement encore une à deux heures avant le lever du soleil et elle savait ne pas pouvoir tenir jusque là. L'idée de faire front et de mourir dignement l'effleura. Hermione pensa même que cela devait être la volonté du monstre. Il avait anéanti Jedusor en l'observant bien en face, en profitant pleinement de sa destruction. En plus d'être monstrueuse, l'hydre était aussi vicieuse. Alors que son esprit vagabondait entre ses souvenirs heureux, Hermione entendit presque une phrase que lui avait confiée Peter Downings.

- Au chant du coq, la sinistre et frêle et longe le sol funèbre. s'écria-t-elle comme si cette indication sibylline était parfaitement limpide. Au lever du jour, la tête de gauche EST frêle, donc fragile.

C'était là qu'il faudrait agir. Selon l'oracle au petit matin la bête serait aussi épuisée qu'Hermione et la détruire ne devrait pas être inabordable. La jeune fille n'osa pas penser que sa victoire serait facile. C'eut été trop présomptueux. Chargée de cette nouvelle espérance, Hermione reprit sa fuite en avant. Elle cherchait à présent un espace dégagé où conduire son poursuivant. Hermione pensa qu'une clairière lui donnerait une chance de profiter de sa mobilité contre la masse du monstre. Pendant cette quête, elle réfléchit aussi au moyen de parvenir à détruire l'hydre.

Enfin, les premiers rayons du soleil se firent remarquer en perçant les feuillages sombres. Dès qu'elle les vit, Hermione obliqua vers les hauteurs. Elle se doutait que les pâturages des animaux sauvages ou domestiques, devait avoir ménagé des espaces nus sur les flancs des collines. Toute la fin de la nuit, elle s'était dirigée dans cette direction dans l'espoir de trouver le site idéal. Jusqu'à présent, Hermione avait été déçue. Mais, elle déboucha tout à coup dans un vaste espace ouvert sans arbres et avec une herbe pratiquement tondue. Des bêlements indiquèrent la présence d'un troupeau de moutons sauvages ou apprivoisés. Peu importait en fait, seul le résultat de sa recherche avait un sens. Sans hésiter, Hermione s'élança dans la clairière et remarqua un rocher en surplomb. Elle le contourna et y grimpa aussi rapidement que possible. Du haut de son promontoire, elle pourrait voir arriver son poursuivant en bénéficiant d'un avantage tactique non négligeable. Comme la prophétie de Downings l'indiquait, la tête située sur la gauche du monstre rasait le sol alors que les autres se dressaient à la recherche de leur proie.

Hermione se concentra et réfléchit au sort qu'elle pourrait employer contre le monstre. Bras tendu vers la bête, elle ne trouvait aucun sort convenable. L'extrémité de sa baguette tremblait au rythme de son angoisse. Bientôt il serait trop tard. Elle ferma ses yeux et souffla longuement pour reprendre contenance sans cesser de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Hermione fut sauvée une seconde fois par sa baguette. Un trait de lumière violacé jaillit au bout de son bras et vint trancher net la tête monstrueuse. Avec un bruit sourd, celle-ci rencontra le sol et le reste du corps sembla se dissoudre dans les airs. Pendant que la menace s'évanouissait, Hermione essayait de reconnaitre le sort qui venait d'être utilisé. De mémoire, rien de ce qu'elle connaissait ne correspondait à cela.

Hermione s'assit sur le sommet du rocher, les jambes dans le vide. Elle était totalement épuisée par cette fuite en avant et ébahie par le résultat de cette confrontation. D'un côté, sa mission était une réussite, Jedusor était définitivement mort. Son âme à elle restait intacte du fait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans son décès. Ce qui n'était pas une maigre consolation mais un élément très satisfaisant. Enfin, elle était parvenue à anéantir un monstre dont elle ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence. Elle l'avait terrassé avec un sort dont elle n'avait pas non plus entendu parler. Décidemment, la nuit avait été très longue.

Á présent, Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle était encore dans le passé. Sa mission était achevée et l'orbe céleste aurait dû la ramener chez elle. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé en lisant le manuel qui l'avait aidé à constituer l'objet magique. D'un geste agacé, elle ressortit l'orbe de sa bourse magique. La lueur laiteuse était encore présente. L'orbe n'avait pas changé d'un iota et Hermione ne savait plus que faire. Rageusement, elle envoya l'objet magique contre les rochers proches contre lesquels il se fracassa en émettant une grande lumière aveuglante.

**_Fin de la première partie._**


	28. Epilogue

**Part One Final :**

At least, I decided to let you many informations :

The second part is name : "Back to Origin"

There a link to go to : http:/fanfiction_net/s/6448308/1/Remise_en_ordre

Thank for your reading.

**Final Partie Une :**

Finalement, j'ai décidé de vous laisser quelques outils :

La seconde partie se nomme : "Remise en ordre".

Elle se trouve au lien suivant : http:/fanfiction_net /s/6448308/1/Remise_en_ordre

Merci de vos lectures.


End file.
